Legado
by jessy.henderson
Summary: Secuela de "Como te perdí". Skipper ha crecido, esto lo llevara a un mundo lleno de inseguridades donde no sabrá distinguir de lo bueno y lo malo; las malas compañías lo cegaran en un intento por descubrir la verdad que lo alejará mas de seguir el legado de su padre.
1. Chapter 1 Skipper

Hola mis queridos lectores ¡Nos encontramos de nuevo! Estoy muy emocionada por este nuevo proyecto que compartiré junto con ustedes, esta es una muestra de lo que verán en esta nueva historia que será algo nuevo, espero les guste y sin más la nueva historia.

Daniel y Becky (Hijos de Kowalski).

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Tom McGrath y Eric Darnell creadores de la serie pero la historia sí es mía.**

 **Capítulo 1: Skipper.**

 **Narrado por Skipper.**

Me miro de nuevo en el espejo, desde que desperté y me aliste no he dejado de hacerlo, no entiendo porque estoy tan nervioso solo es una simple escuela es todo pero actuó terriblemente ayer estaba emocionado pero ahora estoy aterrado y no puedo darme el lujo de que el temor me domine, mi padre jamás se sentiría aterrado por algo como esto, debo comportarme como tal.

-¡Skipper! Baja ahora mismo o se te hará tarde para ir a la escuela- Mi madre tenía razón, me quede demasiado tiempo frente al espejo, pero me agrada hacerlo soy idéntico a mi padre a excepción de los ojos, es como tenerlo aquí.

Por fin deje el espejo, tome mis cosas y baje, la casa es bastante grande para nosotros dos pero entendía porque lo era de pequeño me agradaba pero ahora solo me llena de nostalgia.

-Deberías tardar menos Skipper, ahora no comerás bien por las prisas, no quiero que llegues tarde a tu primer día- Era mi primer día en la preparatoria, si tan rápido paso el tiempo cuando menos me di cuenta me convertí en un chico de 16 años.

-Lo siento, es solo que estoy un poco nervioso esto será algo nuevo para mí- Sabia que esto no sería nada fácil. Comencé a comer poco a poco.

-No deberías estarlo, solo es una escuela Skipper no será diferente a los otros años- Claro que lo seria, ella no tenía idea.

-Desde luego que lo será mamá, ya no estaré con Thomas o Eric estaré completamente solo y sabes que hacer amigos no es lo mío- Ella decía que lo había heredado de mi padre.

-Pero estará Daniel además que también estará Becky- Sin poder evitarlo una sonrisa se asomó pero al quite de inmediato no quería que mi madre se enterara de algo como eso.

-Como sea, ya debo irme o se me ira más tarde y no llegare, nos vemos mamá- Me levante de la mesa y me acerque a mi madre le di un beso en la mejilla y ella me lo devolvió.

-Ya verás que todo saldrá de lo mejor Skipper, suerte hijo- Le di una última sonrisa antes de salir de ahí, me iría caminando así que tendría que darme prisa si quería llegar, el camino fue rápido y silencioso justo como me gustaba.

Al llegar antes de entrar a la escuela se podía observar en letras grandes y doradas "The Dalton School" que se encontraba solo a tres calles del parque central, ya se veía bastante gente ya me imaginaba como seria adentro, me apure a sacar mi horario, esperaba no perderme, al camina por los amplios pasillos de madera un tema algo rústico; tenía que fijarme bien ya que el número y la letra estaban puestos en cada puerta con letras decentes y doradas, tarde un poco en encontrar mi salón, tuve que subir dos pisos para encontrarlo, estaba por entrar cuando algo me detuvo.

-¡Skipper!- ¡Esa voz! No sabía de donde había venido el grito, empecé a mirar por todas partes hasta que la vi.

-¡Becky!- Apenas grité cuando ella se lanzó hacia mí, y nos unimos en un gran abrazo, vaya que la había extrañado ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Era exactamente igual a mi tía Stacy solo que tenía el cabello rubio y unos hermosos ojos azules.

-Hace tiempo que no te veo Skipper, te has escondido un poco este verano solo le hacías caso a los chicos- No era del todo cierto pero no me arriesgaría a contradecirla.

-Lo mismo digo no puedes culparme solo a mí pero de todas maneras lo siento, es genial que estemos los dos aquí- No debía ponerme nervioso, me sentía como un niño y ya no lo era.

-Queras decir los tres- ¿Cómo podía olvidarla? También su hermano estaba aquí me pregunto dónde estaría.

-Becky no corras de ese modo por unos minutos te perdí, hola Skipper debí suponer que te había visto- Esto era lo incómodo en este asunto, me gustaba la hermana de mi amigo.

-Hola Daniel, bueno a mí también me tomo por sorpresa pero me da gusto verlos en serio- Ambos se miraron y rieron.

-Y nosotros a ti, ahora si nos disculpas tengo que ir a dejarla a su salón, pero a la hora del almuerzo nos vemos ¿De acuerdo?- Por desgracia Becky no estaba en mi salón y Daniel aunque solo era meses más grande que yo estaba un año adelante.

-De acuerdo, espero tengan buen día y fue un gusto verlos, suerte- Becky solo era menor que yo por meses pero no los suficientes para estar con Thomas y Eric, ellos si eran un año más chicos.

-Suerte- Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo ¿Algún día me acostumbraría a eso? Lo dudo realmente.

Decidí no perder más tiempo y entrar al salón, no había muchas personas solo unas cuantas personas conversando entre sí, solo lo ignore y me senté en el último asiento de la esquina lo único malo es que eran mesas de dos y supongo que alguien se sentaría conmigo solo esperaba que no fuera alguien molesto, después de unos minutos más mientras yo me encargaba de observar a mis compañeros el timbre sonó y más personas empezaron a entrar y los asientos vacíos empezaron a llenarse, todos menos el mío. En eso entro una señora de compleción enorme.

-Tomen todos sus asientos y buenos días alumnos, seré la profesora Ronda que les dará la materia de química en este año, deberán saber que me gusta que las cosas se hagan tal y como lo digo así que empecemos con las reglas- Antes de que ella pudiera continuar la puerta se abrió y entro un chico peculiar.

-¿Puedo pasar?- Dijo el chico sin mucho ánimo, creo que no le importaba si lo dejaba pasar o no.

-Jovencito es el primer día y ya llego tarde, pero solo porque es el primer día lo dejaré pasar ya que la primera regla es una vez que empieza la clase a nadie se le permitirá entrar ¿Entendido? Adelante y tome asiento- El chico comenzó a ver todo el salón hasta que su mirada se quedó en mí y comenzó a caminar hacia mi sentándose en el asiento del lado.

La maestra continúo hablando pero yo no escuchaba lo que decía o mejor dicho no prestaba atención a lo que decía, solo me encargue de mirar al chico a mi lado como dije era bastante peculiar, era bastante alto y delgado, piel morena ojos verdes cabello café oscuro, venia vestido con unos jeans y una chaqueta de cuero, era de esos chicos que se creían "malos".

-¿No te está aburriendo la morsa con esto?- Dijo de repente el chico, era obvio que me lo decía a mi ¿A quién más? Todos los demás estaban prestando atención.

-Ah supongo, no le estoy poniendo atención así que no podría decírtelo- Solo lo había estado observando me parecía más interesante.

-Soy Clemson Marshall ¿Y tú?- Peculiar nombre, no digo que el mío lo fuera pero solo me pareció peculiar.

-Skipper Miller- No hablaba muy alto temía que la maestra nos escuchara e hiciera algo no sé qué ya que no le estoy poniendo atención a sus reglas.

-Vaya nombre jamás lo había escuchado- El suyo tampoco lo había escuchado antes pero siempre había una primera vez.

-El tuyo tampoco es muy común, hasta ahora conozco alguien con ese nombre- La maestra de repente volteo, Clemson y yo nos quedamos un buen rato en silencio.

-¿Sabes? Me agradas Skipper no tengo muchos amigos aquí todos me parecen una pérdida de tiempo pero tú no- Desde un principio Clemson me parecía de esas personas con limitados amigos.

-Ah gracias Clemson a pesar de que llevamos como cuatro diálogos entre nosotros me pareces buena persona- Entonces el rio un poco bajo pero lo hizo.

-Eres gracioso, realmente espero llevarme muy bien contigo Skipper- Eso fue lo último que se dijo en esa clase, decidí ya no decir nada.

Después de eso Clemson y yo pasamos las siguientes horas juntos, en todas las clases nos dedicamos a hablar sobre nosotros, conocernos mucho mejor siempre me dedicaba a conocer mejor a las personas era algo que siempre me decía mi madre y lo hacía, pero creo que es buen chico digo no ha sido fácil para él me ha contado que se encarga de él un tutor junto con su primo y lo insoportable que es este último pero a pesar de eso me agrada.

Ya era el receso así que me dispuse con Clemson a encontrar a Daniel y Becky pero era algo difícil esta escuela era bastante grande, tuvimos que salir de los edificios hacia el área verde ahí fue cuando los vi y sin previo aviso fui corriendo hacia ellos.

-Daniel, Becky son difíciles de encontrar los estuve buscando por toda la escuela- Mire hacia atrás y vi que Clemson venía con calma.

-Lo siento, por error olvidamos decirte donde encontrarnos y también te estuvimos buscando- Eso hubiera servido en primer lugar, Clemson llego pero se veía serio.

-Clemson…- Dijo Daniel algo molesto, ¿Ya se conocían? Se miraban de un modo como si quieran asesinarse, no me gustaba eso.

-Hola Daniel, no esperaba encontrarte hoy aquí- Pero a diferencia de Daniel; Clemson decía todo en un tono ligeramente burlón.

-Yo menos Clemson, no pensé que volverías después de reprobar el año pensé que ya se habían rendido contigo- Quise decir algo pero aun procesaba lo que decían.

-¿Qué puedo decir? No te puedes deshacer tan fácil de mi tengo suerte así creo que ya no te veré tanto, nos vemos en el salón Skipper- Clemson me dio una última mirada antes de irse.

-¿Lo conoces? ¿Y que fue todo eso Daniel? Quiero que me expliques que sucede- Llevo toda mi vida conociendo a Daniel y nunca había hablado de Clemson.

-Hace un año iba en el mismo grupo que yo, nunca me agrado ese chico era demasiado problemático lo digo en serio al final dejo de venir y por ende reprobó el año ¿Tu como lo conoces?- Eso no me lo había dicho.

-Él está en mi grupo, apenas le empecé a hablar no tenía idea de que se conocieran jamás mencionaste nada de él- Esto me resultaba demasiado extraño.

-¿Nunca te menciono nada? A nosotros siempre nos decía algo sobre él, no se llevaban nada bien tenían muchos problemas- Dijo Becky, no jamás menciono nada de él frente a mí.

-No quise mencionártelo porque eran problemas sin importancia Skipper era solo un chico con quien no me llevaba bien, ni siquiera se los dije a Thomas y Eric solo Becky y mis padres lo sabían- Entiendo eso pero me hubiera ahorrado este momento.

-Entiendo, pero sabes me lo hubiera comentado o algo así me hubiera evitado todo esto, como sea ya casi es hora de la clase y debo irme- Todo esto era confuso así que debía hablar con Clemson.

-Skipper antes que te vayas por favor aléjate de él, créeme no es buena persona y solo te atraerá problemas- Me dijo en un tono bastante serio pero Clemson no me parecía mala persona.

-De acuerdo, nos vemos- Entonces enseguida me fui, no le haría mucho caso tendría más cuidado con Clemson pero no porque él tuvo problemas con Clemson significa que él es mala persona.

Clemson me había contado todo y no ha tenido todo tan fácil, perdió a sus padres y tíos ahora los cuida alguien más y solo le queda su primo con el que no se lleva nada bien, eso no es fácil de superar además me he dado cuenta de que es muy solitario quizás por su manera de ser pero eso no significaba que fuera malo quizás solo no congenio bien con Daniel es todo, no me alejare hasta que haya una buena razón para hacerlo. Llegue al salón correspondiente y ahí se encontraba Clemson revisando su celular sin darse cuenta que había llego.

-Hola Clemson- Enseguida guardo su teléfono, y se recorrió para que yo pudiera sentarme, no sabía exactamente que decirle sobre eso.

-Lo siento no sabía que lo conocías, ninguno de los dos lo había mencionado antes- Lo primero que hice fue disculparme ya vendrían las preguntas.

-Descuida Skipper yo tampoco me imagine que lo conocías fue una gran sorpresa pero ya paso- No del todo en verdad quería saber más sobre eso.

-Daniel no me dijo mucho sobre ti solo que iban en el mismo grupo el año pasado y que no se llevaban bien del todo ¿Podrías decirme más sobre eso?- Quería oír todo ahora en la perspectiva de Clemson.

-No es nada Skipper, cierto no nos llevábamos bien del todo siempre discutíamos por todo y él siempre "haciendo lo correcto" era molesto que hiciera eso ¿Cómo lo conoces?- Si ellos dos eran totalmente diferentes quizás solo es eso.

-Lo conozco prácticamente desde que nací, su padre y mi padre eran muy buenos amigos cuando él murió, es como otro padre para mí así que por eso también crecí con Daniel- Él era como mi hermano mayor, me cuidaba como tal.

-Eso es increíble Skipper, no te preocupes por el seguro solo te está cuidando pero deberá entender que ya no eres un niño que necesita ser cuidado ¿Verdad?- No hacia eso ¿Verdad?

-Eso creo, como sea gracias por contarme fue un momento algo incómodo y jamás imagine que se llevaran tan mal pero eso no importa tu y yo podemos seguir siendo amigos- Tomaría en cuenta la advertencia de Daniel pero por precaución.

-Para todos lo fue y desde luego que seguiremos siendo amigos Skipper, con Daniel nunca llegue a llevarme bien pero contigo es diferente así que no te preocupes Skipper esta amistad no se arruinara por alguien- Eso era un alivio.

-Gracias- Aun me parecía extraño que Clemson no lo hubiera mencionado pero llevábamos unas horas conociéndonos así que no me diría todo eso.

-Skipper espero no importunarte con esta pregunta y si no quieres responderme está bien ¿Cómo murió tu padre?- Antes solo le había dicho que mi padre estaba muerto nada más.

-En una emboscada contra su peor enemigo, tenía a mi mamá y a mi papá, él hizo todo lo que pudo al igual que mis tíos pero al final él gano, mato a mi padre lo único bueno es que lograron atraparlo y eso es todo- La historia es más compleja pero no daría detalles.

-Lo siento si pregunte Skipper, me entro la curiosidad de saberlo pero apenas nos conocemos y no debí hacerlo- Ya no importaba, era algo pasado y tenía que superarlo.

-No te preocupes, de cualquier forma un día te enterrarías así que mejor hacerlo de una buena vez- El siguiente profesor entro, entonces Hans y yo guardamos silencio no pide evitar mirar hacia la ventana y ahí estaba yo, y mi padre.

El día por fin terminaba, las clases estuvieron bastante bien con la compañía de Clemson fue un magnifico primer día no sé porque estaba tan nervioso, cuando apenas acababa la última clase alguien llamo a Clemson después de la llamada se disculpó conmigo dijo que se tenía que ir urgentemente así que nos despedimos y él se fue rápidamente.

Ya que estaba afuera de la escuela estaba dispuesto a irme a mi casa, fue un día bastante bueno en verdad estaba ansioso por llegar y contarle todo a mi madre, pero antes de seguir avanzando alguien me detuvo.

-Skipper espera no te vayas aun- Era Becky, no pude evitar sonreírle como un tonto enamorado, lo estaba, pero decidí quitarla de inmediato.

-¿Qué sucede Becky?- Ella solo rio un poco, me tomo de la mano y comenzó a llevarme a no sé dónde pero no pude evitar sonrojarme, ¡Me tomaba de la mano!

-Hay alguien que quiere verte, pero deja de hablar ¡Vamos!- Entonces deje que me llevara, confiaba totalmente en ella y aunque mi madre me decía que confiar tanto en alguien nunca era bueno a mí no me importaba.

Me di cuenta que nos dirigimos hasta el estacionamiento, me resulto extraño pero no le di importancia quizás solo veríamos a Daniel, cuando llegamos no pude evitar emocionarme.

-¡No puede ser! Tío Kowalski ¿Cuándo volviste?- Ellos se encontraban en una misión, ya llevaban varias semanas fuera, esta era la mejor sorpresa que me hubieran dado.

-Hola Skipper, apenas hace unas horas y pensé en venir a verlos ¿Cómo les fue en su primer día?- Nos preguntó a Becky y a mí.

-¡Me fue increíble! Es fantástica esta escuela de verdad me encantará estudiar aquí- Ella se veía tan entusiasmada, espero eso sea siempre.

-Me alegro que te fuera tan bien es bueno estudiar en un ambiente que te guste así garantizara que terminarás correctamente tus estudios ¿Y tú Skipper?- Yo aún estaba indecisión si debía terminar todos mis estudios o seguir los pasos de mi padre.

-No creo que del todo bien, Skipper conoció a Clemson ¿Lo recuerdas?- Daniel dijo antes que yo, no tenía que decírselo.

-Lo recuerdo, ese chico tenía antecedentes por robo y agresión siempre fue un gran problema ¿Está estudiando de nuevo aquí?- ¿Antecedentes? Eso tampoco me lo había dicho Clemson.

-Como sea, Daniel ya me advirtió demasiado sobre él y le dije que me alejaría de él, olvidemos eso- Enserio tenía que hablar con Clemson.

-Eso me deja tranquilo, bueno enserio me alegro que les haya ido bien todos pero debemos irnos todos al auto Skipper te llevaré a tu casa- Iba a decir que no era necesario pero Daniel me metió al auto.

-¿Y cómo les fue en la misión tío? Mis tíos Rico y Cabo ¿Por qué no vinieron?- Cuando lo vi pensé que ellos también habían venido.

-Nos fue bien, aunque tardamos más de lo requerido los traficantes se han puesto más listo y cada vez es más difícil atraparlos pero todo salió bien, no vinieron porque ellos fueron por Thomas y Eric pero luego los verán- Thomas y Eric aún estaban en secundaria en su último año, enserio los extraño.

-¡Eso es increíble! ¿Y cómo los atraparon? ¿Dieron pelea? ¿Cómo fue todo? ¿Cuándo se volverán a ir?- Me gustaba demasiado cuando me contaban de sus misiones.

-Son demasiadas preguntas Skipper y no hay mucho tiempo después te contare ¿De acuerdo? Lo que si te puedo decir es que no nos iremos de nuevo tenemos un caso aquí- ¡Increíble! Hace demasiado tiempo no tenían un caso aquí, quizás ahora podría verlos en acción.

-¿Y puedo ver como resuelven el caso? ¡Me encantaría verlo! ¿Puedo?- Antes no me dejaban verlo porque decían que era un niño pero ya no.

-Lo siento Skipper pero no, estos casos enserio son muy riesgosos preferiría que te mantengas lejos y a salvo de esto- ¿Por qué no podía? Ya tenía edad suficiente.

-Pero ¿Porque? Ya no soy un niño estoy seguro que solo si me quedo observando no pasara nada- Quizás si veía algo por fin podría decidir mi futuro.

-Haremos esto, podrás ver el proceso que hacemos para encontrar al criminal pero solo eso cuando llegue el momento de enfrentarlos no estarás ahí ¿De acuerdo?- Sabía que era lo único que podía conseguir por ahora.

-De acuerdo- Dije resignado ¿Cuándo dejaría que viera un caso con mis propios ojos? Pienso que mi padre me dejaría es más ya estaría en eso.

-Bueno llegamos Skipper, me alegro verte de nuevo luego vendré a visitarlos, te prometo que en unos años más podrás ver de cerca un caso, solo espera un poco más ¿Si? Saluda a tu madre por favor- Me baje del auto, espero que sea cierto.

-Sí, yo también me alegro de verte te estaremos esperando, hasta luego Daniel y Becky- Entonces comencé a ir hacia la entrada, abrí la puerta y voltee hacia atrás vi como empezaban a irse y con eso entre a mi casa.

De nuevo mire la casa, como había dicho demasiado grande para nosotros dos pero mi madre nunca se quiso ir y cuando me contó porque yo tampoco, no puedo evitar preguntarme como serían las cosas si estuviera él aquí ¿Estaría en la preparatoria? O ¿Entrenando para ser como él? ¿Yo sería así o creer con él afectaría mi actitud? Quizás todo sería diferente.

-Skipper llegaste antes de lo que pensaba pero dime ¿Cómo te fue?- De la nada salió mi madre, o solo me distrae tanto pensando.

-Sucede que mi tío Kowalski fue a la escuela para saber cómo estábamos y se le ocurrió traerme, respecto a cómo me fue pues bastante bien conocí a alguien y se podría decir que es mi amigo- No quería que mi madre también pensara cosas malas de Clemson no por el momento.

-Así que ya regresaron, es una excelente noticia espero te vengan a visitar pronto y me alegra que hayas hecho un nuevo amigo espero conocerlo pronto- Yo también esperaba conocerlo, porque no sabía mucho de él.

-Seguro que muy pronto lo traeré, iré a mi cuarto un rato estoy algo cansado después bájate para comer- Entonces me fui a mi habitación, aunque fue un día tranquilo hubo momento bastante incómodos pero al final termino bien.

Me recosté en la cama viendo el techo, este día fue simplemente extraño pero tuvo sus lados buenos en especial uno, y de nuevo la sonrisa apareció ¿Qué debía hacer? No sé si estaba enamorado o no, pero no quería estarlo veo como esta mi mamá ella en serio no ha olvidado a mi padre y sé que sufre demasiado por su ausencia yo no quería pasar por eso ya sufro con la ausencia de mi padre con la de alguien mas no podría, simplemente no voy a enamorarme es un hecho.

 **Nota de la autora: ¿Qué tal? ¿Les gusto? Me encantaría saber su opinión sobre este nuevo proyecto, como vieron aquí la trama será algo nuevo como todo en el fic incluido más personajes de la serie como inventados por mí, espero enserio les haya gustado, gracias por leer.**

 **Yin-princesa-del-olvido: Recuerdo que en un capítulo dijes que pasaría e incluso predijiste algo de este nuevo fic, si leerlo fue difícil escribirlo fue peor aunque ya tenía la idea tuve que desarrollarla mucho más y todo eso salió, al contrario gracias a ti que te diste el tiempo de leer esta historia, en verdad pensé en dejar a Skipper vivo pero no lo sé, no quería dejar ir el final donde moría fue algo nuevo y eso quería, esto fue una muestra de lo que tratara la secuela y solo quiero saber ¿Te gusto?**

 **Nathaly989: No, cuando pensé en la historia pensé en matar a Skipper y por eso así se llamó la historia, aunque en algún punto de la historia pensé en hacer eso pero no quería dejar pasar la oportunidad y por eso hice esto al final, buena tu teoría muy buena pero enserio quería hacer ese final así, fue en verdad difícil escribirlo fue un trabajo de horas y escuchar música deprimente para lograrlo, más o manos de esto tratara la secuela obviamente vendrán más cosas pero es para que se den una idea espero te haya gustado y muchas gracias eres una increíble lectora, de verdad.**

 **Mari pie85: ¡Sí! Vaya que desapareciste ya casi a la mitad de la historia ya no sania nada de ti y sí que fue extraño ya que eres de mis lectoras más fieles pero descuidar debe haber una buena razón para eso, a todos les hubiera gustado pero enserio quería tanto hacer esto que no lo deje pasar, me alegra que te haya gustado y si leíste hasta acá espero esta también, saludos.**

 **No olviden comentar si les gusto que les gustaría que pasara o algún a duda que tengan, cualquier cosa pero comenten.**

 **Hasta la próxima. Bye.**


	2. Chapter 2 El trabajo de Clemson

Hola mis queridos lectores veo que esta nueva idea les ha gustado el primer capítulo fue una muestra de lo que tratara aunque claro faltan muchas más cosas tal y como dije en esta historia aparecerán más personajes y muchas más cosas y sin más el capítulo de hoy.

Thomas (Hijo de Rico).

Eric (Hijo de Cabo).

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Tom McGrath y Eric Darnell creadores de la serie pero la historia sí es mía.**

 **Capítulo 2: El trabajo de Clemson.**

 **Narrado por Skipper.**

Acababa la primera semana de clases, no fue nada fácil al contrario los profesores después del primer día empezaron a dejar tarea que ciertamente hacía con ayuda de Daniel a veces, es que las matemáticas se me dificultaban y para él no eran problema así que le pedía ayuda pero el verdadero problema era Clemson él no traía nada al contrario parecía que las clases le daban igual ¿Pero que podía hacer? No podía obligarlo a hacer las tareas así que mientras él empezaba mal yo iba de maravilla en fin ¡Por fin era viernes! Este día salíamos más temprano tanto Daniel y Becky así que iríamos a ver a Thomas y Eric que no los hemos visto en toda la semana ya que ellos aún están en secundaria.

-Oye Skipper ¿Quieres ir a mi casa un rato? No tengo nada que hacer y no estoy de humor para aguantar a mi primo ¿Qué dices?- Quisiera ir con él y ver un poco como vive para poder entenderlo mejor pero ya tenía un compromiso.

-Me encantaría ir pero ya quede con Daniel de ir por los otros amigos de los que te conté, enserio lo siento ¿Puede ser en otra ocasión?- Aun así no perdía la curiosidad de ir a su casa.

-No te preocupes Skipper, compromisos son compromisos descuida y claro que lo dejamos para la otra, nos vemos- Entonces Clemson se fue, lo tomo mejor de lo que esperaba como se trataba de Daniel pensé que se molestaría.

Mientras miraba como Clemson se iba note como contestaba su celular pero no hablaba mucho con esa persona ya que enseguida colgó y se fue corriendo, casi toda la semana cuando se iba hacia eso y me parecía bastante sospechoso.

-Skipper ¿Listo para irte?- De la nada salió Daniel, tuve suerte de que no me viera con Clemson, sino empezaría con lo de la otra vez.

-Claro que estoy listo, vámonos- No me gustaba ocultarlo esto a Daniel, mi madre siempre me decía que no debía ocultar nada y dar siempre la verdad, siempre insista con eso.

Nos dirigimos al auto de Daniel, el camino no sería mucho pero sería para llegar antes, me metí en los asientos de atrás y por alguna extraña razón Becky se sentó al lado mío, Daniel aún no se subía al parecer alguien lo detuvo.

-Skipper se lo que estás haciendo, sabes que no es bueno mentir- ¿Ya lo sabía? Entiendo que al estar en la misma escuela pudo habernos visto pero era muy cuidadoso y sigiloso asegurándome de que nadie haya visto nada.

-No sé de qué estás hablando Becky- Quizás si fingía no saber de lo que hablaba se le pasaría.

-¿Enserio tratas de mentirme a mí? Pensé que eras listo Skipper, sé que aun eres amigo de Clemson a espaldas de mi hermano- Tal vez fui algo descuidado.

-Vamos no porque tu hermano diga que es mala persona lo es, lo he conocido toda esta semana y es un buen chico ¿Por qué juzgarlo así?- A Clemson solo no le había ido bien es todo.

-Deberías preguntarte ¿Qué haría tu padre? Y hallaras la respuesta Skipper- Entonces Daniel entro en el auto, Becky y yo guardamos silencio.

Sé exactamente lo que haría mi padre, no confiaría en Clemson, mi madre me conto que confiar en la persona equivocada fue el peor error de mi padre y por eso ahora no está aquí, pero no soy él y puedo ser diferente desde luego no confio en Clemson hay actitudes de él que aún se me hacen sospechosas por eso me iré con cuidado con él pero no por eso me alejare de él.

-Listo llegamos, hay que darnos prisa creo que están por salir- Era la misma secundaria a la que nosotros habíamos ido ahora solo iban ellos.

Enseguida me baje y comencé a caminar al lado de Daniel pero Becky no dejaba de mirarme como si estuviera haciendo el peor de los delitos, preferí no mirarla y recordar lo que había pensado el lunes en la noche; no enamorarme. Nos pusimos exactamente en la entrada ya le habíamos avisado a los chicos que veníamos así que solo debíamos esperar a que salieran mientras yo evitaba mirar a Becky, cuando los vimos llegar.

-¡Chicos!- Exclamó Eric, llegando hacia nosotros pero no solo venían ellos dos venían con una chica, la reconocí al instante era la hija de la mejor amiga de mi mamá.

-¡A que no adivinan! Cambiaron a Lucy a nuestro grupo así estaremos nosotros tres juntos ¿No es increíble?- Dijo Thomas, Eso era sorprendente, ella siempre me agrado muchas veces pase tardes jugando con ella cuando niños.

-Lo es, un gusto verte Lucy, tu mamá ya no ha ido a visitar a la mía ¿Paso algo?- Mi tía Doris venía con regularidad a ver a mi mamá pero últimamente no iba.

-El gusto es mío Skipper, no ha pasado nada malo solo mi mamá ha estado ocupada y no ha podido ir- Eso era un alivio, mi tía Doris era la compañía de mi mama cuando yo no estaba presente.

-¿Y cómo les ha ido esta semana en la escuela?- Pregunto Becky, Lucy enseguida se alejó y fue a saludar a Daniel, que extraño.

-De maravilla, aunque hay maestros que enserio son duros lo demás ha sido tranquilo, aunque tenemos bastante tarea para el fin de semana- Yo igual tenia bastantes cosas que hacer.

-Los entiendo, a mí también me dejaron demasiada tarea para este fin de semana pero me alegra que les haya ido bien lamento no haber venido antes pero con los horarios estamos un poco ajustados- Devolví la mi mirada hacia Lucy y Daniel aeu hablaban ignorándonos, reconocía esa mirada, miraba así a su hermana ¡Le gustaba! Mejor dicho ¡Se gustaban!

-Descuida Skipper, nosotros entendemos eso pero ustedes no nos han contado ¿Cómo les ha ido?- No quería decir nada respecto a la escuela debido a que no mencionaría a Clemson y Becky me miraría de mala forma.

-Bien- Me limite a decir, ellos se me quedaron viendo por unos momentos pero sabían que nunca decía mucho así que lo dejaron pasar.

-Pues esta semana ha sido la mejor, es una grandiosa escuela de verdad les encantará cuando vaya aunque hay algunas personas que no son nada agradables- Sabia que lo último iba dirigido a mí.

-A mí también me agrada bastante principalmente porque las personas no se dejan guía por simples cosas antes de saber más de las personas- ¿Por qué insistía en eso?

-Sí, pero no se debe confiar tan fácil en esas personas se tiene que ir con cuidado y si alguien que te estima te advierte sobre esa persona deberías hacerle caso- Rodee los ojos ¿Era en serio?

-Vaya ¿De qué nos perdimos?- Pregunto Thomas confundido, quisiera explicarles pero no quería hablar de Clemson.

-Nada- Dijimos al mismo tiempo, después de eso me mire a Becky me miraba molesta ¡Era ella quien actuaba de manera incorrecta!

-Está bien, si ustedes lo dicen- Dijo resignado Eric, decidí dejar de mirar a Becky no debía prestarle atención si actuaba de esa manera.

-Como sea llamen a Daniel y vámonos- La actitud de Becky me estaba haciendo enojar ¿Cómo es posible que se enojara por eso?

Thomas y Eric fueron de inmediato con Daniel que seguía hablando con Lucy sin darse cuenta que su hermana y yo acabábamos de pelear.

-Eres tan infantil Skipper, mi hermano y yo tratamos de cuidarte ¿Y qué es lo que haces? Nos ignoras- Entiendo que solo quisieran mi bienestar pero vamos estaba exagerando.

-No tienen que cuidarme, no es su obligación ¿Entiendes? No es que los ignore pero no le daré la espalda solo porque ha tomado las decisiones incorrectas- Ella era la que actuaba mal.

-Te cuidamos porque eres como un hermano para nosotros, no puedes negar que desde siempre mi padre te ha tratado como otro hijo, prácticamente crecimos juntos Skipper y sé que ese tipo no traerá nada bueno, pero haz lo que quieras ¡Odio que seas tan terco!- Entonces los chicos volvieron pero escucharon lo último dicho.

-¿Qué sucede aquí?- Dijo Daniel mirándonos pero yo no dije nada no quería que se enterara y que también se molestara como su hermanita.

-Nada, no sucede nada, me voy de aquí- Entonces Becky se fue alejando pero Daniel no dudo en seguirla.

-¿Que sucedió Skipper? Sabemos que algo se traen desde que llegaron pero se veía bastante molesta- Dijo Eric, no era mi culpa sino de ella.

-No me digas que… ¿Ya le dijiste que te gusta?- Dijo Thomas ¿Qué? ¡No! Jamás pensaba decírselo.

-Te gusta Becky- Grito de pronto Lucy, vi que Daniel y Becky estaban algo alejados así que creo que no escucharon.

-No, no le dije nada es solo que no le agrada un compañero mío es todo pero creo que está actuando mal, no lo sé y no quiero hablar de eso- Ahora otra persona sabía que me gustaba.

-¡Él es el problema Daniel!- Escuche que gritaba Becky ¿Yo era el problema? Era ella quien actuaba a la ligera, pero no quería portarme grosero con ella.

-Parece que esta situación empeoró, deberías hablar con ella Skipper y arreglar esto ¿No te parece?- ¿Pero que podía hablar con ella?

-Está bien, pero si ella no quiere no insistiré- Fui acercándome a donde estaban Becky y Daniel discutiendo por mi culpa, creo que si debía arreglar esto.

-Becky ¿Podemos hablar?- Daniel y Becky se quedaron en silencio mirándome, después Daniel miro a Becky ella solo asintió, entonces él se fue.

-Sé que lo que tratan de hacer lo agradezco de verdad ustedes son muy importantes para mí pero no puedes enojarte por algo como eso, sí, quizás Clemson no era la mejor persona pero quiere arreglar su vida ¿No debemos darle una oportunidad al menos?- Él no era tan malo.

-Si estas tan seguro de que él puede ser una buena está bien ya no te molestare con eso pero espero que cuando te des cuenta que Clemson es imposible de cambiar te alejes de él- Claro que podía cambiar.

-Lo haré descuida se en lo que me estoy metiendo, lo siento si me comporte algo grosero contigo entiendo lo que quieres hacer y lo aprecio mucho.

-Espero que en verdad lo sepas Skipper porque si tu plan no funciona sé que todo esto terminara muy mal, mucha suerte con eso y también lo siento creo que me excedí un poco con todo este asunto no peleemos de nuevo ¿Si?- Entonces ocurrió, ella me abrazo, un enorme rubor adorno mi rostro.

-Claro, como tú digas hay que volver con los chicos- Ella dejo de abrazarme y evite mirarla, no quería que viera mi sonrojo.

Entonces volvimos con ellos, mientras Thomas, Eric y Lucy me veían insinuando algo Daniel ignoraba totalmente la situación, después de eso y que los ánimos estaban más calmados entre Becky y yo, acompañamos a Lucy hasta su casa claro que seguíamos viendo que iban muy ocupado Daniel y ella pero no dijimos nada, por ultimo fuimos hasta la casa de Daniel donde Becky se despidió y nos quedamos juntos los cuatro a platicar pero por desgracia Daniel saco el tema de Clemson pero simplemente no le di importancia tuve que cambiar de tema y hablar de muchas otras cosas más hasta que consideramos que se nos hizo ya tarde fuimos a dejar a Thomas y Eric y después Daniel me fue a dejar a mí.

-Mamá ya regrese- Dije al entrar a la casa, le había avisado que regresaría más tarde pero me excedí un poco.

-Skipper regresas bastante tarde ¿Dónde estuviste?- De nuevo salió de la nada ¿Porque hacia eso?

-Estuve con los chicos, lo siento estuvimos bastante tiempo platicando y apenas nos dimos cuenta de la hora- Dije apenado.

-Está bien, pero no estés tan tarde afuera sabes que la ciudad no es muy segura de noche- Lo sabía perfectamente pero sabía defenderme.

-Lo sé, no volverá a pasar ahora iré a descansar mañana tengo mucha tarea que hacer, nos vemos mamá- Me acerque a ella para abrazarlo y besarle la mejilla.

-Descansa mucho Skipper, dulces sueños hasta mañana hijo- Ella hizo lo mismo, después de eso me fui directo a mi habitación y caí tendido a mi cama dispuesto a dormir.

-¡Skipper!- Oí que alguien decía mi nombre pero lo ignore, no reconocía esa voz quizás el sueño estaba haciendo afecto.

-¡Skipper por la ventana!- Otra vez, decidí hacerle caso a la voz y me asome por la ventana ahí se encontraba Clemson.

-¿Clemson? ¿Qué haces aquí?- Me extrañaba que Clemson estuviera a estas horas tan tarde además ¿Cómo sabia donde vivía?

-Lamento venir así y a estas horas pero ¿Crees poder acompañarme?- ¿Ahora? ¿A dónde?

-Clemson es algo tarde además ¿A dónde quieres que te acompañe?- Aun estaba la intriga de como sabia donde vivía.

-Ya lo sé pero necesito que me acompañes es algo urgente ¿Podrías hacerme ese favor?- Sonaba que era urgente, no tuve más remedio que tratar de bajar con cuidado, estaba en el primer piso así que tenía que hacerlo con cautela para no despertar a mi mamá, finalmente baje.

-Está bien te acompañare pero no hay que tardar mucho ¿Si? Pero dime algo ¿Cómo supiste que vivía aquí?- Clemson se quedó un rato pensando.

-Lo saque de los registros de la escuela, ahora vamos no te preocupes será algo rápido solo haz lo que yo te digo- ¿Hacer lo que él decía?

-No estoy entendiendo nada Clemson ¿A dónde iremos?- Clemson empezó a caminar hacia un auto creo que era el suyo, me indico que subiera y eso hice.

-Sé que todo es muy confuso Skipper pero ya lo veras después de todo confías en mi ¿No?- No respondí a eso, solo deje que Clemson me llevara a donde sea.

El recorrido duro algo de tiempo, estábamos yendo a la zona más apartada de Manhattan ¿Por qué vendríamos a este lugar? Quise preguntar pero Clemson detuvo el auto y salió del mismo yo lo seguí.

-Skipper no digas nada solo sígueme- ¿Qué? Esto cada vez se ponía más extraño pero como dijo no hable luego le pediría las respuestas.

Nos acercamos a lo que parecía un club, esto no pintaba nada bien enserio quería muchas explicaciones pero las tendría después, nos acercamos a la puerta donde dos sujetos grandes cuidaban la entrada, Clemson paso pero cuando yo quise seguirlo me detuvieron.

-Alto ahí chico no puedes pasar- Tenían un acento extranjero, no tengo ni idea de dónde pero sonaba algo chistoso.

-Vamos Bada viene conmigo, es un amigo mío que me está ayudando, déjalo pasar- Parece que no era la primera vez que Clemson venia.

-No puede el chico es demasiado joven para estar aquí- El otro sujeto tenía el mismo acento me pregunto si serian hermanos.

-Lo se Bing pero podemos hacer una excepción ¿No? Vamos me conocen y saben que se los compensare después, solo déjelo pasar- Tal y como me había dicho Clemson no había dicho nada.

-Está bien Clemson pero si sucede algo nosotros no nos hacemos responsables, adelante chico- Entonces Clemson me arrastro adentro, no me gustaban estos lugares.

-Clemson ¿Qué hacemos aquí? Estos lugares no me agradan para nada- Pero Clemson seguía arrastrándome más al lugar hasta que nos sentamos en una mesa.

-Trabajo aquí Skipper, se supone que hoy descansaba pero me llamaron para algo te traje aquí porque no me agrada venir solo- A nadie le agradaba venir solo aquí.

-No entiendo porque trabajas en un lugar como este y a mí tampoco me agradaría venir solo a un lugar como este- Antes de que Clemson pudiera decirme algo llego un extraño tipo.

-Tardaste- Su voz era chillona pero elegante, el tipo tenía unos grandes ojos y tatuajes de diferentes colores por todo el cuerpo.

-Lo siento Barry tuve algunos problemas para entrar pero ya estoy aquí es lo importante ¿No?- Barry me miro unos segundos después devolvió la mirada a Clemson.

-Espero que tengas lo que te pedí, porque si se lo das a él estarás muerto- El tipo golpeó enojado la mesa ¿De qué estaban hablando?

-Ya te dije que si, Skipper por favor espera aquí ya vuelvo- ¿Qué? ¿Pensaba dejarme aquí? Iba a decirle algo pero ya se había ido.

Me quede mirando el lugar, el olor me repugnaba había demasiados adultos tomando y varias chicas ¿A qué lugar vine a parar? Y ni siquiera se en que trabajaba Clemson y porque en este lugar, nunca lo menciono.

-¿Skipper?- Una chica se sentó justo donde se sentaba Clemson, creo haberla visto en algún lugar pero ¿Dónde?

-Ah hola- Ella me conocía pero yo tal vez pero no me llega a la memoria de donde la conocía, era una chica de mi misma estatura, tés un poco morena y cabello castaño.

-Ese saludo me hace saber que no tienes ni idea de donde nos conocemos ¿Verdad?- Solo reí un poco nervioso.

-Sé que te conozco de algún lado pero no recuerdo de donde ¿Podrías ilustrarme mejor?- No conozco muchas personas pero sé que a ella sí.

-De la escuela, vamos en el mismo grupo quizás me has visto en los salones pero no lo recuerdas ya que siempre estas con Clemson, soy Zoe- ¡Claro! De donde más podía conocerla.

-Ya lo recuerdo, lo siento es solo que como tú dices estoy con Clemson y no presto mucha atención a los demás.

-Ya lo creo, yo si te he notado por eso te reconocí al instante pero dime ¿Qué haces en un lugar como este?- Yo podía preguntarle lo mismo.

-Estoy acompañando a Clemson en unos momentos debe regresar ¿Y tú? Jamás me hubiera esperado verte en un lugar como este- Clemson se había tardado.

-Trabajo aquí, es una larga historia- Jamás lo hubiera pensado, ella trabajando aquí pero no iba a decir nada.

-Listo Skipper podemos irnos, hola Zoe- No sé por qué me extrañaba que se conocieran íbamos en el mismo salón y ella trabajaba en el mismo lugar que él.

-Hola Clemson- Dijo Zoe sin ánimos, parece que no se llevaban tan bien se veían de la misma forma en que Clemson y Daniel.

-Nos vemos Zoe fue un gusto haber hablado contigo, hasta pronto- Me levante y me fui con Clemson, aún tenía muchas preguntas que hacerle.

Al salir nos despedimos de los sujetos que cuidaban la entrada Bada y Bing, íbamos directo al auto cuando alguien nos detuvo.

-Clemson te advertí que si le dabas a Barry eso te iría muy mal- Un gran tipo con acento australiano y mal humor se nos acercó.

-Joey sabes que no puedo hacer eso, los negocios son negocios si tanto lo querías debiste haberlo pedido antes que Barry- Yo de nuevo me quede en silencio solo observando.

-Muy gracioso Clemson, hasta aquí llegaste- Ese tipo se acercó peligrosamente a Clemson ¿Qué pretendía?

Cuando vi que realmente el sujeto tenía intenciones de golpear a Clemson decidí actuar, el sujeto levanto su puño pero lo sostuve de ahí y antes de que pudiera hacer cualquier otra cosa lo golpee fuertemente en el estómago enseguida cayo de cuclillas en el suelo tosiendo.

-¡Vamos rápido!- Clemson rápidamente me tomo del brazo y me haz correr hasta su auto donde rápidamente subí junto con él que de inmediato arrancó el auto.

-No puedo creer que hicieras eso ¡Fue increíble! ¿Dónde aprendiste eso? Ni siquiera vi cuando te movías- Él me debía más explicaciones que yo.

-Mis tíos me enseñaron a pelear para defenderme y esas cosas pero ahora tienes que decirme que hacíamos en ese lugar- Esta vez soné molesto.

-Ya te dije que trabajo ahí Skipper, fui a dejarle un encargo a Barry pero Joey no quería que se lo diera obviamente no le iba a hacer caso- ¿Pero porque tantas peleas?

-¿De qué trabajas ahí? Además actuaste un poco extraño cuando viste a Zoe ¿Por qué? Todo esto es muy extraño Clemson- Quería las explicaciones ahora.

-Entrego como decirlo; paquetes, soy como un mensajero es todo pero estarás de acuerdo que los servicios postales no entregarán a un lugar como eso por eso yo voy por ellos y se los traigo a las personas que están ahí, conozco a Zoe desde hace tiempo ya que ambos trabajamos de lo mismo pero no lo sé simplemente no me cae bien ¿Listo?- Parecía una explicación razonable.

-Todo esto fue tan extraño primero llegas a altas horas diciéndome que te acompañe no me dices a qué lugar después me entero que es tu trabajo llega un sujeto extraño y te vas dejándome completamente solo llega Zoe entonces empecé a platicar con ella pero llegas y el ambiente se vuelve incómodo y por ultimo tuve que golpear a un sujeto que quería golpearse ¡No entiendo cómo le diré esto a mis tíos!- Más cuando sepan que estuve en un lugar como ese.

-Sé que todo fue extraño lamento enserio todo eso pero necesitaba que alguien me acompañara y no encontré a mi socio así que pensé en ti, pero tú jamás dijiste que sabias pelear, un momento no se lo dirás a nadie Skipper- ¿Qué? No iba a mentir.

-No lo mencione porque no era importante, en cambio mencionar que trabajas en un bar de mala muerte si lo es, no les puedo ocultar algo como esto Clemson- Era algo delicado como para ocultarlo.

-¡Ya perdona! Llevamos una semana de conocernos no podía decirte todo tan deprisa aún hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí y yo muchas cosas que no se de ti, pero no puedes decirle sé que uno de tus tíos es el padre de Daniel e igual que su hijo me odia si le dices de esto estaré perdió por favor no le digas nada- Supongo que tiene razón si digo algo él caerá.

-Está bien, no diré nada pero a la próxima podrías decirme todo antes de que todo pase, solo eso te pido- Espero no sea mucho pedir para él.

-Gracias enserio Skipper, te aseguro que para la próxima todo será diferente como te dije hoy descanso y esto también me tomo totalmente por sorpresa- Entonces nos quedamos en total silencio ya no tenía ganas de discutir con él.

Después de mucho tiempo llegamos hasta mi casa, faltaban solo horas para que amaneciera, tenía suerte que mañana no iba a la escuela o estaría en verdad exhausto, cuando llegamos solo me baje del auto y estaba dispuesto a comenzar a escalar para llegar a mi ventana cuando Clemson hablo.

-Oye Skipper, enserio lo siento por ponerte en esta situación tan incómoda espero esto no afecte nuestra amistad- Estaba algo molesto pero no demasiado.

-Descuida Clemson, entiendo que ni tú mismo lo planeaste así que no debes de preocuparte ya paso y después de todo no pasó nada malo, seguiremos siendo amigos- Sé que esto no se veía bien pero no dejaría de ser amigo de Clemson.

-Enserio gracias, nos vemos luego Skipper- Entonces Clemson de nuevo se subió a su auto y se fue.

Escale con mucho cuidado tratando de hacer el menor ruido una vez que llegue solo me acosté en la cama y sin más me dormí.

(…)

-Skipper despierta- Alguien me movía mientras decías esas palabras pero estaba demasiado cansado para abrir los ojos así que solo gruñí.

-¡Skipper!- Entonces alguien diferente grito, haciéndome levantar de golpe apenas si había dormido.

Entonces note de quien se trataba, nada menos que de mis tíos ¿Qué hacían aquí? Es demasiado temprano para mi gusto y estaba demasiado cansado.

-Pe pero ¿Qué hacen aquí?- No me molestaba que vinieran al contrario pero mi mente divago y pensé que se habían enterado de lo de anoche.

-Skipper no te ves muy bien ¿Acaso no dormiste?- ¿Tanto se notaba? Enseguida olvide la anterior idea, si se hubieran enterado ya estarían gritándome.

-Estuve despierto hasta tarde haciendo tarea, tenía muchísima y quise adelantar jamás me imagine que vinieran tan temprano- Ya les estaba mintiendo y eso no me gustaba para nada.

-No teníamos idea, Kowalski nos comentó que te gustaría ver un poco de lo que hacemos y veníamos a ver si querías verlo ahora pero creo que estas bastante cansado y lo mejor será que descanses- ¿De verdad? Claro que quería ir.

-¡No! De verdad quiero ir con ustedes y ver algo de lo que hacen por poco que sea, espérenme un rato en lo que me alistó y enseguida bajo con ustedes- Ellos solo asistieron y dejaron mi habitación.

Esta era una oportunidad que no podía dejar pasar, desde siempre había querido ver algo por muy pequeño que fuera no dejaría que el sueño me lo quitará cada vez estoy más cerca de lo que mi padre fue aunque aún no estoy seguro de ello puedo apostar que seré igual a él.

 **Nota de la autora: Sé que hasta el momento nada más ha narrado Skipper pero para el próximo ya habrá más narraciones ¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? Espero les haya gustado perdonen si hay errores trato de corregirlos pero a veces se me escapan, gracias por seguir leyendo.**

 **Eldayanet: Wazaa, sí, de nuevo desapareciste de la nada pero según recuerdo estabas enferma, lo sé, fue totalmente inesperado para todos ustedes pero yo desde un inicio quise hacer eso, el final se podría decir que fue feliz a su manera, estoy poniendo demasiado empeño en esta nueva historia que se irá viendo en cada capítulo, muchas gracias por tus palabras me alegra tener a una lectora siempre fiel aquí, en serio gracias.**

 **Nathaly989: Como prometí aquí está la secuela, ahí me equivoque por alguna extraña razón en más de una ocasión escribía Hans en vez de Clemson trate de corregirlo pero creo que esa me falto, eso será uno de sus muchos problemas que vendrán como viste en este capítulo, gracias por esto hago todo esto para ustedes y en serio gracias.**

 **No olviden comentar si les gusto que les gustaría que pasara o algún a duda que tengan, cualquier cosa pero comenten.**

 **Hasta la próxima. Bye.**


	3. Chapter 3 Clemson

Hola mis queridos lectores creo que no lo he mencionado pero esta historia se actualizara los mismos días que la anterior a esta; los lunes y jueves se estará subiendo capítulo de esta historia para que estén al pendiente en esos días y sin más el capítulo de hoy.

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Tom McGrath y Eric Darnell creadores de la serie pero la historia sí es mía.**

 **Capítulo 3: Clemson.**

 **Narrado por Skipper.**

Estaba en camino hacia el trabajo por así decirlo de mis tíos y alguna vez de mi padre estaba bastante ansioso sé que no vería nada de acción pero desde un inicio sabía que no todo se trataba de eso ahora podría echar un vistazo más de cerca por alguna razón enserio me cuidaban y no estaba exagerando a Daniel, Thomas y Eric ya les habían enseñado todo esto pero a mí siempre me lo negaban aun no entiendo porque pero eso ya no importa ¡Estaba por conocerlo!

-¿Estas emocionado Skipper?- Me pregunto mi tío Cabo, debía notarse que lo estaba aunque quisiera saber porque esperaron tanto.

-¡Mas allá de lo emocionado! Pero ¿Por qué apenas me traen a conocer algo y a los otros antes?- Entiendo que ellos eran sus hijos pero ya había esperado suficiente.

-Protegerte- Dijo ahora mi tío Rico, ¿Protegerme de qué? Vaya a veces no entiendo la mayoría de lo que dicen.

-Lo que Rico quiso decir es que eres el de todos quien está más está seguro de que quiere tomar este camino solo esperábamos que fueras un poco más maduro para saber en lo que te estas metiendo- Eso tenía un poco más de sentido.

Sabía muy bien que de los otros yo era el que estaba más entusiasmado con esto, los demás quieren hacer algo más con su vida aunque aún no descartan esta idea no están del todo seguro como yo, pero se exactamente en lo que me estoy metiendo y por el contrario de asustarme me agrada, solo espero que si tomo este camino sea de la mejor manera y sea grandioso como espero.

-Listo Skipper llegamos ven con nosotros- Ellos tenían un lugar en especial se podía decir que era su cuartel de operaciones donde se encargaban de todo.

Al entrar el lugar se veía un poco desordenado ya que había varias carpetas y papeles tirados era extraño normalmente ellos eran así pero de ahí en fuera el lugar estaba bien, todo hecho de concreto, con computadoras al fondo al lado derecho equipo de trabajo con una puerta al lado que no tengo ni idea a donde dirige y al lado izquierdo una mesa donde creo que se sentaban los tres a discutir cualquier misión o no lo sé.

-Lamentamos el desorden es solo que el caso en que trabajamos es parecido a otro y estamos buscándolo- No me preocupaba el desorden solo quería ver que hacían.

-No se preocupen, yo lo entiendo ¿En que están trabajando?- Me acerque a la mesa y me senté ahí, viendo como recogían los papeles.

-Contrabando- Dijo Rico, eso sonaba interesante ¿Estaría mal preguntar más acerca de la misión?

-Veras Skipper es un asunto delicado, tenemos informes de que algo nuevo se está contrabandeando, una nueva arma que es en verdad peligrosa así que debemos evitar que eso se expanda por ahí- Sin tener que preguntar, genial.

-¿Y porque no solo buscan a quienes los venden y ya?- No parecía un asunto tan delicado como ellos decían.

-No es tan sencillo Skipper, debemos encontrar quien lo fabrica para que eso se termine definitivamente hemos detenido a varias personas pero nadie sabe decir nada así que se nos dificulta más- Todo esto es más complejo de lo que pensé.

Ellos acababan de recoger los papeles mientras yo los veía pero algo llamo mi atención en la mesa había una gran carpeta con letras en grandes y una única palabra "Hans" ese nombre lo conozco; quien mato a mi padre. Estaba por abrir la carpeta cuando mi tío Kowalski me la arrebato enseguida.

-¿Qué sucede?- Pregunte confundido, podía ver esa carpeta se trataba del asesino de mi padre.

-No sucede nada Skipper solo no puedes estar viendo esta información, es clasificada- ¿Qué? Pero se trataba de mi padre.

-Creo que puedo verla, se trata del asesino de mi padre además no importa que la vea porque ya se todo solo quiero ver que dice- Creo que tenía derecho.

-Skipper por favor no insistas, no hay nada que puedas ver esto, es más complejo y no creo que debas verlo aun- Entonces se fue por la puerta que estaba ahí.

-¿Cuál es su problema? Solo quería saber un poco mas además ¿Por qué lo tienen afuera? Supongo que no tiene que ver con el caso del que hablan- De alguna forma me sentía molesto.

-No problema- Dijo Rico, ¡Claro que había uno! Se puso como loco y solo quería verlo tenía derecho después de todo seguro hablan del momento en que mato a mi padre quería saber más, me decían muy poco al respecto.

-Estaba ahí porque la muerte de tu padre enserio lo afecto, ha pasado los últimos dieciséis años viendo ese expediente preguntándose qué hubiera pasado si… si tu padre aun estuviera vivo.

 **Narrado por Kowalski.**

-Skipper por favor no insistas, no hay nada que puedas ver esto, es más complejo y no creo que debas verlo aun- Fue lo último que dije antes de irme, Skipper nunca debía saber la verdad sobre cómo murió su padre.

En cuanto seré la puerta me recargue en la puerta y lentamente me deslice al suelo, esto debió ser lo primero que debí recoger pero olvide que lo deje ahí, normalmente cada noche cuando Rico y Cabo se van lo leo de nuevo, lo que sucedió ese día y pienso en lo que hubiera pasado si no hubiera fallado ese día, ese día siempre está presente en mi es difícil olvidar el peor día de mi vida.

 _ **Flashback.**_

 _-No tienes la culpa de nada al contrario siempre estaré agradecido contigo, cuídate mucho Marlene, te amo… adiós- Fue lo último que dijo Skipper, Marlene tomo sus manos sonriéndole después Skipper nos miró a los chicos y a mí, era la despedida._

 _Entonces los ojos de Skipper se cerraron oí como Marlene gritaba su nombre mientras lloraba de la peor manera, Cabo también mientras que Rico soltaba pocas lagrimas ¿Y yo? Estaba destruido._

 _-¡Chicos la ambulancia llego! Están atendiendo a Johnson alguien más esta…- Entonces Manfredi se quedó callado antes la imagen, se acercó a Skipper y este se rompió en llanto._

 _Otros sujetos llegaron, eran de la agencia y cuando vieron a Skipper así no dijeron nada nadie decía nada solo se oía los llantos, otros sujetos llegaron y se llevaron a Skipper Marlene no quería dejarlo ir pero ella entendió que Skipper ya se había ido. Los de la agencia dijeron que debíamos declarar que fue exactamente lo que sucedió aquí, solo asentimos y fuimos directo al hospital a ver a Johnson, todos estábamos afuera en la sala de espera, incluso Marlene vino._

 _-Nos preguntarán que fue lo que paso allá ¿Qué es lo que diremos?- Pregunto Marlene después de un largo silencio. Pero nadie decía nada ¿Qué debíamos decir? Si decíamos la verdad Marlene iría a la cárcel y Skipper nos dijo que la cuidáramos._

 _-Marlene tú dirás que fuiste ahí con Skipper por un llamada cuando Hans empezó a atacar, nos pidieron apoyo y llegamos lo más rápido que pudimos abrimos fuego contra Hans pero fue más rápido y mato a Skipper- Era la única forma de no comprometer a Marlene._

 _-¿Mentiremos de nuevo?- Pregunto Cabo, ¡No puede ser! Sé que lo haríamos de nuevo pero esta vez sí hay una buena razón._

 _-Si decimos lo que en verdad pasó Marlene ira a la cárcel por complicidad además que nosotros tendremos serios problemas con la agencia, así que sí mentiremos de nuevo ¿Entendido?- No le fallaría a Skipper de nuevo._

 _Todos ahí asistieron, solo tendríamos que hablar con Johnson que estaba siendo atendido para que dijera lo mismo, después de eso nadie dijo nada ¿Qué podíamos decir? Nuestro amigo acababa de morir frente a nuestros ojos ¿Qué haríamos ahora? Yo no puedo ser un líder jamás lo seré, no estoy listo se podría decir que era mi primera misión liderándolos y falle ¡No lo salve! No quería llorar más frente a ellos, si me derrumbaba yo ellos también así que no lo permitiría, estaba viendo el suelo no tenía nada mejor que hacer cuando decidí mirar hacia adelante y vi como Stacy se iba acercando hacia mí._

 _-Creo que todos nosotros necesitamos un café, enseguida volvemos Kowalski- Dijo Manfredi para después llevarse a todo y dejarme a solas con ella._

 _-Kowalski enserio lo siento, sé que no es fácil pero…- No la deje continuar porque enseguida la abrace, enserio lo necesitaba._

 _-Fue mi culpa- Dije antes de romperme, hice todo esto porque debía mantenerlo a salvo y no lo hice, si tan solo hubiera hecho las cosas bien._

 _-¿Qué? No, no puedes culparte por eso- ¡Es que era mi culpa! Debía evitar eso ¡Yo debía evitar eso!_

 _-Es mi culpa, yo debía salvarlo por eso fingí la amnesia por eso hice todo ¿Para qué? ¡Para que muriera frente a mis ojos!- Entonces más lagrimas salieron._

 _-Sé que intentaste salvarlo y créeme lo hiciste de la mejor manera pero hay cosas que simplemente no podemos cambiar- ¡Yo debía cambiar eso!_

 _-Solo falle, Skipper dijo que estaba listo para ser líder pero no lo estoy, lidere a los chicos ¿Y qué fue lo que paso? Skipper murió a la próxima podría ser cualquiera ¿Pero sabes? ¡Debí haber sido yo!- Entonces sentí un golpe en la mejilla._

 _-¡No hables de esa manera! Sé que sientes que es tu culpa pero no lo es, hiciste hasta lo imposible por salvarlo pero no siempre se puede, debes de entender que no fue tu culpa- Lo fue._

 _-Siempre crees que hago lo correcto pero no es así, maldición solo necesito estar solo esto es demasiado para mí no es fácil perder a un amigo, nos vemos luego- Creo que ella entendió porque me dejo ir sin decir nada._

 _ **Fin del Flashback.**_

Ese día fue terrible y no pude superarlo, caí en una gran depresión por todo eso y empeoró cuando supe que Marlene estaba embarazada la culpa solo aumento, ese niño crecería sin un padre todo porque ese día había fallado, pero entre todos logramos superarlo, nos ayudamos a salir de ese hoyo en el que habíamos caído uno a uno nos fuimos recuperando Marlene desde luego fue la última, pero por su hijo pudo superarlo con más calma mientras que yo lo supere en su totalidad cuando nació Daniel, sabía que no podía seguir así tenía que seguir y cuando nació Skipper también fue una razón solo pensé en darle un poco de lo que se perdería por no tener a su padre pero aún no lo supero del todo aún me siento a leer este expediente una y otra vez dándole vueltas al pasado y ver en donde me equivoque.

 **Narrado por Clemson.**

Otro día más, teniendo que soportar a estos tres no entiendo porque seguía aquí pero no tenia de otra aun no tenía suficiente dinero para irme solo tenía que aguantar un poco más aquí un sacrificio que bien lo vale.

Ahora mismo estábamos cenando o bueno ellos cenaba yo solo pasaba la comida con mi cuchara mirando el plato sin querer mirarlos a ellos o eso hacia hasta que hablo.

-¿Y a ti Clemson como te ha ido esta semana en la escuela?- ¿De verdad teníamos que hacer esto? ¿No podíamos solo sentarnos sin hablar?

-Ha sido entretenida- Respondí cortante, tan solo esperaba que no le preguntara a mi insípido primo.

-Entiendo, ¿Y a ti Julien como te ha ido?- No puede ser, levante la mirada hacia él esperando que se quedara callado.

-¡Más que increíble! Bueno no tan increíble como yo pero ha sido interesante ya tengo muchos súbditos- ¿Cuándo entenderá que no es rey?

-Gracias por la cena, con su permiso me retiro buenas noches- No soportaría escuchar más tiempo a Julien. Pero al levantarme note que ahí estaba mirándome Mort un niño que Maurice mi tutor recogió de la calle ¿Ahora qué?

-¿Qué quieres ahora niño?- Este niño era extraño, además que tenía un extraño fetiche con Julien y con sus pies y por si fuera poco si cree que Julien sea rey.

-Se lo que estas tramando- Otra cosa mala de él es que le encantaba estar indagando en donde no le importaba.

-¿A qué te refieres Mort?- Pregunto Maurice, pero no dejaría que este niño arruinara nada no deje de mirar al niño tratando de intimidarlo.

-A nada ¿Verdad Mort?- Ahora hable en tono amenazante, si este niño decía algo no me tentaría solo porque ahora vive con nosotros.

-Como dice Clemson a nada yo no sé nada ¡Los pies!- Entonces Mort se fue corriendo hacia los pies de Julien.

-¡No! ¡Mort deja los pies reales!- Eso estuvo cerca tendría que tener cuidado con ese niño, pero cuando estuviéramos solos le dejaría en claro ciertas cosas.

Enseguida me fui de ahí, sabía que este sacrificio bien lo valdría pero era demasiado soportar la actitud irritante de Maurice, la estupidez de Julien y la curiosidad de Mort pero como dije solo tenía que esperar un poco más, mi teléfono empezó a sonar maldición se trataba de Barry.

-¿Qué sucede?- Se supone que hoy no trabajaba, él lo sabía bien pero no entiendo que quería.

-Necesito que me traigas otro encargo ahora Clemson, es importante sé que no trabajas hoy te pagare extra si quieres pero lo necesito ahora- En otras circunstancias diría que no pero el dinero extra me ayudara.

-Está bien ¿Dónde quieres que te vea?

-En el club Los Cazadores, ahí te estaré esperando trata de llegar antes puede que Joey llegue y ya sabes que no quiere que me entregues los paquetes- Lo sé.

-Entendido bueno tratare de estar lo más rápido posible, ten todo listo- Entonces colgué, ya era bastante tarde pero no importaba el trabajo es el trabajo.

Abrí mi armario, de ahí abrí una puerta que estaba oculta y saque uno de los paquetes guardándolo, salí por la ventana no fue difícil mi habitación estaba en la primera planta, al salir me dirigí a mi auto una vez ahí llame a mi compañero.

Pero no contestaba, ¿Por qué no me contestas Max? Necesitaba que me acompañara jamás iría a ese lugar solo no soy tan idiota, ¡No puede ser! Ya lo llame cuatro veces y sigue sin contestar ¿Qué haré ahora? ¡Skipper! Tuve que regresar a mi cuarto a buscar la copia que tenia de su información que sustraje de la escuela, una vez que vi la dirección volví a guardar esa información y regrese al auto para ir por él, una vez que llegue no sabía cuál era su dormitorio había muchas ventanas tendría que probar.

-¡Skipper!- Grité fuerte pero no demasiado sabía que podría despertar a su madre y no quería más problemas.

-¡Skipper por la ventana!- Volví a gritar con la esperanza de que fuera el cuarto correcto, después vi movimiento y finalmente Skipper se asomó.

-¿Clemson? ¿Qué haces aquí?- Sé que obviamente no lo esperaba pero en serio necesitaba que me acompañara.

-Lamento venir así y a estas horas pero ¿Crees poder acompañarme?- Si se negaba lo convencería.

-Clemson es algo tarde además ¿A dónde quieres que te acompañe?- Skipper no debe saberlo, aun no.

-Ya lo sé pero necesito que me acompañes es algo urgente ¿Podrías hacerme ese favor?- Skipper lo pensó por unos segundos después vi cómo empezó a bajar con mucho cuidado desde su ventana que se encontraba en el primer piso.

-Está bien te acompañare pero no hay que tardar mucho ¿Si? Pero dime algo ¿Cómo supiste que vivía aquí?- ¿Debía decirle? No creo que sospechara.

-Lo saque de los registros de la escuela, ahora vamos no te preocupes será algo rápido solo haz lo que yo te digo- Este era un lugar peligroso.

-No estoy entendiendo nada Clemson ¿A dónde iremos?- Comencé a caminar hacia el auto, Skipper era en verdad muy desconfiado, solo le indique que subiera al auto.

-Sé que todo es muy confuso Skipper pero ya lo veras después de todo confías en mi ¿No?- Skipper no respondió a eso solo se subió junto conmigo y fuimos en marcha.

En todo el camino Skipper no dijo nada solo se encargaba de mirar hacia dónde íbamos seguramente preguntándose a dónde íbamos no tenía ni idea, cuando vi que nos acercábamos detuve el auto, salí del auto y vi que Skipper me seguía.

-Skipper no digas nada solo sígueme- Si notaban que Skipper era de esos chicos buenos no le iría nada bien.

Nos acercamos a la entrada del club Los Cazadores, ahí como siempre cuidando la entrada estaban Bada y Bing, pase entre ellos y estaba a punto de entrar al club cuando oí que detuvieron a Skipper.

-Alto ahí chico no puedes pasar- Dijo Bada, ¿Por qué no podía pasar? Quizás porque Skipper se veía demasiado joven.

-Vamos Bada viene conmigo, es un amigo mío que me está ayudando, déjalo pasar- Trate de convencerlo de que dejara pasar a Skipper.

-No puede el chico es demasiado joven para estar aquí- Dijo Bing, no puede ser, sé que si es joven pero venia conmigo.

-Lo se Bing pero podemos hacer una excepción ¿No? Vamos me conocen y saben que se los compensare después, solo déjelo pasar- De ese nodo los convencería.

-Está bien Clemson pero si sucede algo nosotros no nos hacemos responsables, adelante chico- Como sea, dudo que pasara algo, tome a Skipper y lo arrastre adentro, buscaba una mesa vacía.

-Clemson ¿Qué hacemos aquí? Estos lugares no me agradan para nada- Sabía muy bien que Skipper jamás había estado en un lugar como este, encontré una mesa vacía y ahí nos senté.

-Trabajo aquí Skipper, se supone que hoy descansaba pero me llamaron para algo te traje aquí porque no me agrada venir solo- Aunque fuera con Skipper.

-No entiendo porque trabajas en un lugar como este y a mí tampoco me agradaría venir solo a un lugar como este- Jamás lo entendería, en fin iba a decirle que se calmara pero en eso llego Barry.

-Tardaste- Sé que tarde, tuve que ir por Skipper y convencerlo de que viniera conmigo pero eso no lo debía saber Barry.

-Lo siento Barry tuve algunos problemas para entrar pero ya estoy aquí es lo importante ¿No?- Barry miro a Skipper por unos segundos luego me miro otra vez.

-Espero que tengas lo que te pedí, porque si se lo das a él estarás muerto- Barry golpeó enojado la mesa, ¿Cree que me iba a intimidar?

-Ya te dije que si, Skipper por favor espera aquí ya vuelvo- Enseguida me fui con Barry obviamente no haríamos esto enfrente de Skipper.

-Max se cansó de ti y ahora traes niños Clemson no lo esperaba- Entramos en una oficina, desde luego Barry no era dueño del club pero era igual de poderoso aquí.

-No encontré a Max y no tenía nadie más con quien venir acabo de conocerlo en la escuela, es un chico bueno- Sin embargo no vinimos a hablar de él.

-Sin embargo, me parece familiar tanto el cómo su nombre pero no sé de dónde- ¿A Skipper? Como dije es un niño bueno incapaz de hacer algo malo.

-No tengo ni idea, como sea no vinimos a hablar de Skipper sino a nuestros negocios- Espero no tarde demasiado mañana tendría que ir por otro encargo.

-Tienes razón, como sea aquí está el pago de siempre más un bono extra como te dije- Me extendió un gran sobre, enseguida lo tome.

-Como tú cumpliste ten el arma que te prometí con municiones, puedes verla si no está seguro- Enseguida guarde el dinero.

-No, así está bien ya puedes irte Clemson y cuidado con ese niño insisto en que se me hace familiar- A mí no me preocupaba lo que si me preocupaba era su amigo.

-Descuida tendré cuidado con él, hasta la próxima Barry- Entonces salí de su oficina dirigiéndose hacia donde deje a Skipper.

Había bastante gente esta noche, apenas podía pasar cuando llegue hacia donde estaba Skipper vi que no estaba solo, sino acompañado de Zoe, mi competencia.

-Listo Skipper podemos irnos, hola Zoe- ¿Qué pretendía? Por desgracia Zoe también iba en nuestro salón, a pesar de ser dos años menor que yo ya está en este negocio.

-Hola Clemson- Dijo Zoe de una mala forma, pero no la culpaba nunca nos habíamos llevado bien al contrario por eso éramos competencia.

-Nos vemos Zoe fue un gusto haber hablado contigo, hasta pronto- Se despidió gentilmente Skipper, yo no hice nada solo me fui seguido de Skipper

Al salir nos despedimos de Bada y Bing, luego tendría que pagarles por dejar entrar a Skipper, íbamos directo al auto ya era tarde y debía dejar a Skipper cuando nos detuvo alguien.

-Clemson te advertí que si le dabas a Barry eso te iría muy mal- No puede ser ¿Qué hacía Joey aquí? Él llegaba más tarde.

-Joey sabes que no puedo hacer eso, los negocios son negocios si tanto lo querías debiste haberlo pedido antes que Barry- No podía apartar las cosas aquí era quien pagara antes.

-Muy gracioso Clemson, hasta aquí llegaste- Así Joey empezó a acercarse a mi apretándose los nudillos, ay no.

Era claro que sabía pelear, pero Joey era otro asunto ese tipo creció luchando en verdad era muy bueno, noqueaba sujetos de un golpe yo no era tan bueno como él pero al menos esperaba salir consciente de este, pero paso algo que no vi venir cuando levanto su puño no espere que Skipper lo sujetará y después le pegara en el estómago dejándolo sin aire en el suelo.

-¡Vamos rápido!- Rápidamente tome del brazo a Skipper y lo lleve corriendo hacia el auto, una vez que subimos arranque el auto.

-No puedo creer que hicieras eso ¡Fue increíble! ¿Dónde aprendiste eso? Ni siquiera vi cuando te movías- Skipper fue bastante rápido.

-Mis tíos me enseñaron a pelear para defenderme y esas cosas pero ahora tienes que decirme que hacíamos en ese lugar- Sonaba molesto.

-Ya te dije que trabajo ahí Skipper, fui a dejarle un encargo a Barry pero Joey no quería que se lo diera obviamente no le iba a hacer caso- Sé que Skipper no entendería esto si era amigo de Daniel jamás lo haría.

-¿De que trabajas ahí? Además actuaste un poco extraño cuando viste a Zoe ¿Por qué? Todo esto es muy extraño Clemson- Preguntaba demasiado.

-Entrego como decirlo; paquetes, soy como un mensajero es todo pero estarás de acuerdo que los servicios postales no entregarán a un lugar como eso por eso yo voy por ellos y se los traigo a las personas que están ahí, conozco a Zoe desde hace tiempo ya que ambos trabajamos de lo mismo pero no lo sé simplemente no me cae bien ¿Listo?- Esperaba se conformada con eso.

-Todo esto fue tan extraño primero llegas a altas horas diciéndome que te acompañe no me dices a qué lugar después me entero que es tu trabajo llega un sujeto extraño y te vas dejándome completamente solo llega Zoe entonces empecé a platicar con ella pero llegas y el ambiente se vuelve incómodo y por ultimo tuve que golpear a un sujeto que quería golpearse ¡No entiendo cómo le diré esto a mis tíos!- ¿Había escuchado bien? No podía decirle a nadie

-Sé que todo fue extraño lamento enserio todo eso pero necesitaba que alguien me acompañara y no encontré a mi socio así que pensé en ti, pero tú jamás dijiste que sabias pelear, un momento no se lo dirás a nadie Skipper- No le iba a decir a nadie.

-No lo mencione porque no era importante, en cambio mencionar que trabajas en un bar de mala muerte si lo es, no les puedo ocultar algo como esto Clemson- ¡Por favor! No podía hacerme esto.

-¡Ya perdona! Llevamos una semana de conocernos no podía decirte todo tan deprisa aún hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí y yo muchas cosas que no se de ti, pero no puedes decirle sé que uno de tus tíos es el padre de Daniel e igual que su hijo me odia si le dices de esto estaré perdió por favor no le digas nada- Confiaba en su buen juicio.

-Está bien, no diré nada pero a la próxima podrías decirme todo antes de que todo pase, solo eso te pido- Me había salvado, esto no podía ser tan malo.

-Gracias enserio Skipper, te aseguro que para la próxima todo será diferente como te dije hoy descanso y esto también me tomo totalmente por sorpresa- Y después de esa charla de nuevo vino el silencio, hasta que deje a Skipper en su casa vi como subía hasta su cuarto después de eso me fui.

Esto podía mejorar Skipper es muy bueno quizás pueda servirme, después todo si sucede algo malo sus tíos lo protegerán a cualquier costo así que quizás Skipper sea no se digamos de ayuda siempre y cuando este de mi lado de eso me aseguraré, sé que Skipper es de esos que siempre hacen lo correcto pero nadie es así siempre hay un lado oscuro en todas las personas y descubriré el de Skipper.

 **Nota de la autora: ¡Ya conocimos más Clemson! Sé que se han sorprendido por los personajes que han aparecido pero como había dicho en esta historia aparecerán muchos más personajes, espero les haya gustado y gracias por seguir leyendo.**

 **Yin-princesa-del-olvido: A veces no llegan me ha pasado, actualizar esta historia los lunes y jueves para que estés al pendiente esos días por si de nuevo no te llega la notificación, es un poco diferente la trama pero estoy seguro que les encantará, se que aun le falta cosas pero eso llegara con el tiempo, al contrario gracias a ti por tomarte el tiempo de leerlo, saludos.**

 **Eldayanet: Wazaa, también supuse que algo más había pasado, nadie desaparece tanto tiempo, a nadie le agrada o eso creo pero por eso lo puse a él en esto, esos y aún faltan más personajes, sé que es extraño pero esto traerá una trama buena de esa pareja, no lo soy, solo escribo, saludos.**

 **Mari Pie85: Descuidar no te has perdido demasiado, en la historia pasada eran todos adultos ahora tratara de adolescentes, vaya que lo fue eso se irá viendo al transcurso de la historia, más o menos por eso les puse los nombres vaya es que poniendo nombres no es mi especialidad, todos estamos igual yo entre hace una semana y salgo en dos así que estoy algo ocupada con la evaluación, lo sé, de repente desapareciste pero lo bueno es que ya regresaste, saludos.**

 **No olviden comentar si les gusto que les gustaría que pasara o algún a duda que tengan, cualquier cosa pero comenten.**

 **Hasta la próxima. Bye.**


	4. Chapter 4 Nuevo plan

Hola mis queridos lectores he pensado en actualizar más seguido esta historia estoy a una semana de salir de la escuela así que posiblemente tenga más tiempo para escribir aun no estoy seguro en una semana ya les diré que sucederá y sin más el capítulo de hoy.

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Tom McGrath y Eric Darnell creadores de la serie pero la historia sí es mía.**

 **Capítulo 4: Nuevo plan.**

 **Narrado por Skipper.**

-Estaba ahí porque la muerte de tu padre enserio lo afecto, ha pasado los últimos dieciséis años viendo ese expediente preguntándose qué hubiera pasado si… si tu padre aun estuviera vivo.

No tenía idea de eso, siempre supe que la muerte de mi padre los había afectado pero nunca imagina que fuera demasiado, no entiendo porque; murió en una emboscada por Hans a pesar de eso llegaron en tiempo record y trataron de salvarlo aunque por desgracia Hans fue más rápido. Se había formado un gran silencio entre nosotros así que decidí preguntar.

-Si no les molesta ¿Qué sucedió con Hans? Sé que lo atraparon- Pero solo hasta ahí sabía, nunca quisieron decir más.

-Solo eso Skipper, atrapamos a Hans ese día fue herido dos veces pero salió de esa aunque se recuperó del brazo jamás del pie; cojea al caminar- Seguro fue mi padre quien lo hirió.

-¿Y ahora dónde está?- Algún día quería verlo, cara a cara si como el día en que lo mato, el día en que me quito a mí padre.

-Dinamarca- Dijo Rico, ¿Hasta allá? No entiendo que hace hasta allá pensé que estaba en alguna cárcel de este país.

-¿Por qué esta en Dinamarca?- Me alegraba que estuvieran contestando todas estas dudas, antes no me decían nada.

-Tiene cargos ahí, una vez que Hans se recuperó no dudamos en extraditarlo a Dinamarca creo que era lo mejor y no lo sé acabábamos de perder a tu padre así que no queríamos nada que ver con ese caso- Lo entendía.

-¿Lo han superado? Su muerte ¿Han superado la muerte de mi padre?- A pesar de que no lo conocí jamás lo superaría.

-No Skipper, tu padre era nuestro amigo llevábamos años de amistad y solo un día se fue, eso es lo peor que pueda pasarte- Me hubiera gustado conocerlo.

-¿Ustedes lo vieron morir?- Sé que no debía seguir preguntando porque si no abriría una herida que no había cicatrizado aun pero quería saber.

-Murió frente a nuestros ojos Skipper- Dijo Kowalski, salía de la extraña puerta se notaba más tranquilo.

-¿Y que dijo?- Me dio un poco de miedo preguntar mis tíos Rico y Cabo eran más abiertos a decirme todo esto pero mi tío Kowalski jamás.

-Que debía hacerme cargo del equipo, que cuidara de ellos y a nosotros nos dijo que cuidaremos de tu madre- Sabia de tiempo atrás que mi padre jamás supo de mi existencia, murió tres días después de casarse con mi mamá.

-¿Soy como él?- De nuevo no pude evitar preguntar, pero enserio quería saberlo se quedaron varios minutos callados.

-No- Dijo finalmente Rico, ¿De verdad éramos tan diferentes él y yo? Solo oía historias de él pero no como era realmente.

-Skipper, no eres como él porque nadie es igual a su padre; tienes varias actitudes de tu padre como que eres terco igual que él, cuando te propones algo no paras hasta que lo logras, observador y sobre todo buena persona pero todo eso con actitudes de tu madre pero físicamente es como tener a tu padre aquí- Si, en lo físico si soy igual a él.

-Cuando he querido saber más sobre él y le pregunto a mi madre no me dice mucho me cambia de tema o simplemente se va- Así que solo los tengo a ellos para saber quién fue mi padre.

-Tu madre fue quien más sufrió ese día, no fue fácil Skipper ella también lo vio morir, estuvo muy deprimida por eso tienes que entenderlo se acababan de casar y lo perdió sé que ha pasado tiempo pero todo para ella se derrumbó ese día- Suspire, sabía lo que sufría.

-Perdonen por tantas preguntas- Sabia que a ellos también les afectaba esto, el solo hecho de recordar que perdieron a un amigo.

Se quedaron en silencio al igual que yo, sí, tenía todavía varias preguntas pero sería todo por hoy no quería removerles más cosas sabia lo difícil que era digo no lo conocí y es un dolor constante lleno de dudas de porque ellos no me han contado con exactitud que sucedió ese día, apenas me entero que lo vieron morir ¿Por qué no querrán decírmelo? Creo que aun piensan que no soy muy maduro para entender esa clase de cosas, un ruido interrumpió ese silencio mi tío Kowalski fue hacia las computadoras a revisar de que se trataba.

-Tenemos algo nuevo, al parecer detuvieron a alguien que puede ayudarnos a resolver este caso ¿Quieres venir Skipper?- ¿Qué si quería ir? ¡Pero claro!

-¡Desde luego!- Grité emocionado, me sorprendían antes jamás me hubieran traído y ahora me querían enseñar todo.

-Bien entonces vamos, tenemos que interrogar al sospechoso- Enseguida los seguí, esto era cada vez más emocionante, no su subimos todos de vuelta al auto no tenía idea de a dónde íbamos pero no me importaba en absoluto.

Después de un corto recorrido llegamos a un gran edificio, en verdad era grande y sabía perfectamente que lugar era, la agencia donde ellos trabajaban era enorme esto cada vez mejoraba más entre enseguida con ellos, pero fue extraño todos me miraban como si fuera un extraño espécimen o algo fantástico mejor lo ignoraba.

-Kowalski aquí está el reporte del chico que deben interrogar, es nuestra mejor pista así que sean cuidadosos- El sujeto enseguida posó sus ojos sobre mí, otro que me miraba de una forma extraña mi tío Rico se dio cuenta y tosió levemente así que el sujeto solo asintió y después se fue.

-¿Que les sucede a todos aquí? No han dejado de verme desde que entre- Y aunque trate de ignorarlo, empezaba a incomodarme.

-No te ven por nada malo, lo que sucede es que tu padre era muy conocido aquí su muerte fue muy repentina y ya que eres igual a él es como volver a verlo- Me respondió Cabo, vaya a eso se debía.

-Bien el sujeto tiene varios antecedentes por peleas pero solo eso aquí dice que peleo con dos sujetos uno de ellos vendía lo que estamos buscando veremos que puede decirnos Rico y Cabo ya saben que hacer, Skipper ven conmigo- Yo seguí a Kowalski y no metíamos por una puerta mientras Rico y Cabo seguían de frente.

Y entonces vi lo que era, un cuarto no muy grande donde tenía cámaras y estaba algo oscuro con un gran vidrio y del otro lado el cuarto de interrogatorios ¡Vería un interrogatorio! Era increíble pero entonces vi a quien iban a interrogar era Joey.

Entonces mis tíos Rico y Cabo entraron, ¿Por qué lo interrogarán? Espero no tenga que ver con lo que paso hace solo unas horas.

-No pasara nada eh Joey ¿Cierto? Siempre y cuando respondas todo lo que te pidamos podas irte tranquilo- La táctica del policía bueno y malo.

-¿De verdad? Usaran la táctica del policía bueno y malo ¿No es algo anticuado?- Y por esos instantes olvide que interrogarían a quien había golpeado.

-Para nada Skipper, de algún modo u otro siempre funciona tu solo observa ¿Si?- Sí él lo decía está bien.

-¿Y porque tu no lo haces? ¿Siempre son ellos o se turnan para pasar?- De nuevo estaba preguntando demasiado.

-Lo hacía, claro que lo hacía pero lo hacía con tu padre así que como ya no está él dejo que ellos lo hagan- De nuevo el tema delicado, solo no preguntes nada.

-¿Y quién era el malo?- ¡Increíble! Dije que no debía preguntar nada más y lo hice, pero es como si algo me controlara y así salieran.

-¿No es obvio?- Pero lejos de lo que imagine, bromeó sé que nadie reemplazaría a mi padre pero él lo hacía bien.

-Pero a los otros sujetos ya les dije todo lo que querían saber no entiendo porque sigo aquí- Alegó Joey.

-Está bien, nosotros te creemos pero a esos sujetos no les corresponde esto así que deberás decirnos a notros todo y listo- Entonces Joey empezó a sobarse el estómago.

-¿Te sucede?- Pregunto Rico señalando lo que estaba haciendo entonces el miedo entro en mí.

-Hace horas, cuando estaba por golpear a un tipo que se lo tenía merecido pero su amigo que nunca había visto en mi vida de la nada me golpeó fue demasiado rápido no vi en que momento hizo todo eso- Si definitivamente hablaba de mí.

-¿Por qué querías golpear al tipo? ¿Te hizo algo o solamente querías golpearlo?- Ya sabía la respuesta.

-No, ese tipo es un traidor es todo lo que tengo que decir y es todo lo que paso llegue y vi cuando se iba con su amigo lo detuve pero como les digo su amigo me golpeó y es todo- ¿Traidor? Hablaba de Clemson.

-¿Traidor? Eso es una palabra fuerte ¿No crees? Cuéntanos ¿Que hizo para traicionarte?- Según entendía porque Clemson no le dio el paquetes que quería.

-Le pedí un paquete pero no tenía dinero ese día iba a pelear ya saben peleas callejeras para ganar dinero pero el muy traidor se lo vendió a otro cuando me entere deje todo para ir y ponerlo en su lugar el resto ya lo saben- Era algo similar.

-¿Y que traía ese paquete?- Centre toda mi atención en la respuesta, ni yo mismo sabía que tenían ese paquete.

-Solo… medicinas- ¿De verdad? ¿Solo por eso hacían tanto alboroto? Creo que ese sujeto no conocía las farmacias.

-¿Medicinas? Es algo tan simple para haber tratado de golpear a alguien y para pagar para que alguien lo entregue, tendrás que decirnos la verdad.

-No son cualquier medicinas son de esas difíciles de conseguir que solo ellos pueden conseguir, ya conteste a todas sus preguntas ¿Ya puedo irme?- No tenía idea de que Clemson hiciera eso.

-Solo una cosa más, tendrás que decirnos el nombre de los chicos y ya podrás irte- Y entonces deje de respirar.

-Solo se un nombre el otro chico que me golpeo jamás lo había visto en mi vida pero si eso tengo que hacer para irme lo haré- La respiración volvió a mí pero aun así me asusté, atraparían a Clemson.

-No importa, escribe el nombre que te sepas aquí y podrás irte- Mi tío Cabo le acerco una hoja junto con una pluma y escribió sobre ella.

-¿Y lo dejaran ir así? Dijeron que era una pista ¿No deberían detenerlo más tiempo?- Esto no podía estar pasando, ese tipo le diría que fue Clemson y estaría en serios problemas.

-No hay nada con lo que podamos detenerlo, además su historia parece ser cierta con eso no tenemos nada aun así, debemos dejarlo ir- No me importaba que Clemson dijera que yo fui el otro tipo me interesaba más él.

Vi como Joey se levantaba siendo llevado por mi tío Rico, esto está empeorando cada vez más ahora irán por Clemson seguramente a mí me ira bastante mal pero nada comparado como le ira a Clemson, esta vez ira a la cárcel por mucho más tiempo y aunque sé que no ha estado haciendo cosas buenas puede cambiar pero debo darle una oportunidad para eso, dudo mucho que ellos lo entiendan pero sé que Clemson puede cambiar yo haré que cambie.

-Kowalski tenemos el nombre y ya tengo le dirección, Rico llevo a Joey a la salida ¿Qué hacemos?- Ahora mismo irán por él.

-Debemos ir inmediatamente por él e interrogarlo, puede ser lo más cercano que estaremos de este caso así que vamos, Skipper deberás quedarte aquí en lo que traemos al sospechoso ¿Estarás bien aquí?- Estaba demasiado nervioso para responder así que solo asentí.

-Luces algo nervioso Skipper ¿Todo está bien? Quizás fue demasiado para él Kowalski- No quería que pensaran que de algún modo tuvo algo que ver con esto.

-No, es que estoy bastante emocionado por todo esto fue genial estoy sin palabras, claro que los esperaré aquí vayan sin preocupación- Trate de sonar lo más normal posible.

-Te entiendo, esto es bastante emocionante me alegra que te haya gustado tanto, enseguida volvemos- Entonces se fueron, espere varios minutos por si regresaban pero cuando no pasó nada trate de llamar a Clemson.

Intente varias veces pero no contestaba ¿Por qué no contestas? Esto era importante sé que hacia mal si le advertía pero no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras a él lo arrestaban pero Clemson se negaba a contestar, esto estaría perdido en solo unos minutos y mi propósito de cambiarlo no serviría de nada.

 **Narrado por Clemson.**

Me encontraba en el club junto con Barry y el dueño de ese club Sabio, como era de día no había nada de gente solo nosotros tres ¡Ah! Como olvidarla también se encontraban Bada y Bing pero ellos no estaban en la oficina con nosotros estaba por ahí n alguna parte del club.

-Estamos en serios problemas supe que la policía arrestó a Joey seguro es por lo que me diste anoche- Eso sí que era un problema.

-No creo que se atreva a delatarnos, sabe lo que le espera si llega a decir alguno de nuestros nombres- Dijo Sabio con su extraño acento, aun así no debíamos confiarnos tanto.

-De cualquier forma creo que todos nosotros debemos tener cuidado, este negocio no se puede descubrir por ningún motivo mi jefe no quiere errores- Debía ser cuidadoso y ya me estaba arriesgando demasiado con Skipper.

-Es extraño que digas eso Clemson, después de traer a alguien como él anoche a ver a lo que nos dedicamos- No puede estar hablando enserio.

-¿De que esta hablando Barry? ¿A quién trajiste Clemson?- Era el tema que no quería tocar.

-Traje a un amigo de la escuela es todo, Max por alguna razón no me contesto el teléfono y no quería venir solo así que lo traje a él es todo- Sabio no me dejaba de ver con esos ojos peculiares ¿Eran amarillos o verdes?

-Cuando lo vi se me hizo familiar y con si nombre muchísimo más pero no sabía de donde hasta que recordé, seguro tú también lo recuerdas Sabio el nombre de Skipper ¿Te suena?- No es posible que lo conocieran, era un niño bueno.

-Desde luego ¿Cómo olvidarlo? Él junto con su equipo arruinaron demasiados planes nuestros, no tiene idea de cuantos, pero es imposible que haya venido aquí contigo anoche- Pero si vino.

-Al principio también me pareció extraño pero no podía ser él era mucho más joven, un niño solamente creo que es su hijo- ¿El padre de Skipper se llama como él?

-¿Su hijo? No tenía idea de que tuviera un hijo siquiera que se haya casado, entonces ¿Viniste aquí con su hijo?- No sabía mucho del padre de Skipper ni siquiera que se llamarán igual, solo como murió.

-Les digo que es mi amigo de la escuela, pero no tenía idea de que se llamarán igual y mucho menos que se llevaran tan mal con su padre- Skipper en verdad me estaba causando problemas y sin darse cuenta.

-¡Te das cuenta el riesgo en que nos estas metiendo! Debe ser igual a su padre así que en cuanto se entere de lo que hacemos aquí ¡Nos delatará!- En verdad lo dudo.

-Tranquilos, él jamás conoció a su padre por lo que no es igual a él y por favor anoche vio todo lo que hacíamos, vio lo que yo hacía y no ha dicho nada al contrario prometió no hacerlo- Y creía en su palabra.

-Espero que sepas lo que haces Clemson si terminas en la cárcel no será nuestra culpa pero si nos metes contigo puedes contar con que jamás saldrás de ahí vivo- Dijo Barry, estaban demasiado tensos.

-Ya les dije que se tranquilicen ¿Si? Se los riesgos a los que me estoy exponiendo pero sé que no pasara nada, les seguro que cuando menos se den cuanta Skipper estará de nuestro lado- Ese era mi propósito.

-Si estás seguro que no es como su padre y puedes hacer eso todos estaremos más tranquilos, de verdad me preocupe cuando me lo contaste Barry sería imposible- Así que Barry le había dicho.

-¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Por qué está muerto hace más de dieciséis años? Si al pobre de Skipper le afecta eso pero es de donde partiré para unirlo a nosotros- Ya luego arreglaría cuentas con Barry.

-Desde luego que sí, sé que ha estado varios años muerto y cuando Barry me dijo que Skipper estuvo aquí no pude creerlo, empiezas por un buen lugar presionando el dolor de perder a un padre en situación es muy sospechosas- ¿Sospechosas?

-¿A qué te refieres con sospechosas? Skipper me contó que fue en una emboscada donde perdió la vida- Eso no tenía nada de sospechoso. Mi celular empezó a sonar como loco, solo lo puse en silencio y lo ignore.

-Parece que ese amigo tuyo no sabe mucho de la verdad, desde luego fue una emboscada por su gran enemigo; Hans, ese tipo era un demente no tienes idea de todo lo que hizo para lograr su objetivo- Dijo Sabio, eso no parece sospechoso.

-Los chicos vivía en el centro de Manhattan donde fue la emboscada fue hasta Bronx ¿Una gran distancia no te parece? Los chicos llegaron ahí en cuestión de minutos ¿Es eso posible?- Dijo Barry, no, no lo era.

-¡No lo es! Pero así fue, Skipper recibió un balazo de muerte, en el expediente dice que Skipper apenas pudo darle dos disparos uno en un hombro y el otro en la pierna- Entonces Sabio se acercó a mí y continuo hablando.

-La madre de tu amigo estuvo ahí ese día pero según dice en el expediente los chicos la salvaron antes de ir hacia Skipper cuando ya era tarde pero Hans insisto que fue la madre del chico quien le disparo y que ella tenía la culpa de todo- Eso si se veía más sospechoso.

-Pero no tiene sentido, uno de esos chicos fue herido en la pierna así que tuvieron que atenderlo, todo indica que lo hicieron mientras salvaban a la chica lo cual deja muchos minutos de sobra ¿Qué estuvo haciendo Skipper en esos minutos?- Entendía por dónde iba todo.

-Además del tiempo; Hans le disparo por la espalda, a Skipper no le hubiera dado tiempo de voltear y dispararle a Hans dos veces y te diré porque; Hans era rápido con el arma si hubiera visto las intenciones de Skipper seguro le dispara de nuevo y en dado caso de que Hans no lo hubiera notado Hans no estaría con vida.

-Y eso no es todo, cuando la ambulancia llego dijeron que la chica tenia demasiada sangre, ella desde luego no estaba herida pero solo ella ninguno más tenia- Dijo Barry, eso no es extraño.

-Era su esposo quizás cuando lo vio en ese estado trato de hacer algo o quizás solo despedirse de él- Era la explicación que encontraba.

-Podría ser, pero Kowalski es medico hubiera sido útil que él hiciera algo pero no la única persona que lo toco fue ella ¿Por qué? Eso no lo sabemos además de que Hans no hizo nada cuando le dispararon ¿Por qué no hacerlo? Quizás no esperaba que le dispararan porque lo hizo otra persona- Dijo Sabio ¿Cómo sabían todo eso?

-Y la cereza del pastel, algo que nadie se ha podido explicar ¿Qué hacían la pareja ahí? Todo eso paso en un complejo de apartamentos en construcción y fue una emboscada pero ¿Qué hacían en un lugar como ese? Jamás lo dijeron- Cuando Skipper me lo contó lo decía de una forma sencilla nada que ver con todo esto.

-¿Y los que investigaron todo eso jamás sospecharon todas esas cosas? Además ¿Cómo saben todo eso?

-Porque quien investigó todo eso fue su agencia y como todos ellos se sentían culpables porque Skipper se los advirtió que Hans no descansaría hasta que él estuviera muerto pero la agencia no escucho y ya sabes que sucedió por eso se conformaron con lo que dijeron los chicos y la chica sin escuchar a Hans- Dijo Barry.

-Y sabemos todo esto porque cuando se dio la noticia todos nos quedamos sin habla Skipper era invencible no había nadie que le hiciera frente ¿Y algo tan simple lo mato? No somos tontos solo leímos el expediente y supusimos- Dijo Sabio.

-¿Creen que alguien más estuvo involucrado? ¿Qué alguien se lo entrego a Hans?- Por alguna razón ya me interesaba todo esto.

-Desde luego ¿Quién? No lo sabemos pero seguro alguien ayudo a Hans es el único modo de que lo hubiera logrado- Dijo Sabio, me pregunto qué pasaría si Skipper se enterara de todo esto.

-Podría ser Kowalski, piénsenlo es demasiado listo y pudo hacer que pareciera todo normal además ya viste lo que gano ¡Se convirtió en líder! ¿Cuantos no quieren eso? Todos se cansan de ser la sombra de alguien- Dijo Barry ¿El padre de Daniel? Sería interesante si él fuera.

-Con todo esto, creo que fue la madre de tu amigo es fácil si lo piensas según sabia no llevaban mucho de conocerse ¿Dices que se casaron? ¡Por favor! Nadie conoce a alguien y enseguida se casan y así como no tenía idea del hijo seguro Skipper tampoco ni ella al momento en que todo eso paso, ella lo hizo- Podría ser.

-Todo lo que me dicen es interesante, cuando se lo cuente a Skipper seguro que todo eso lo destruirá enseguida porque les aseguro que vive una mentira de cómo murió su padre- Con esto se alejará de todo ellos.

-No se lo digas, ve sembrando la duda en el que obligue a su madre o a quien sea a decir la verdad, tienes que destruirlo poco a poco solo así se unirá a nosotros- Dijo Sabio, eso era mejor plan que el mío.

-No te preocupes al final de todo Skipper será uno de nosotros y pueden apostar que será el mejor con las influencias que tiene podremos hacer cualquier cosa- Skipper no lo vera venir sin darse cuenta lo iré destruyendo hasta que sea uno de los nuestros, solo espero que este preparado para la verdad que le ha sido negada por tantos años pero la duda sigue en mi ¿Quién habrá traicionado a su padre?

 **Nota de la autora: Como vieron muchos sospechan de lo que en verdad paso ¿Se revelará la verdad? ¿Podrá Clemson cambiar a Skipper? ¿O Skipper lo cambiara? Espero ahora entiendan más o menos de que ira tratando la historia, gracias por seguir leyendo.**

 **Mari pie85: Por el momento solo los principales pero claro que aparecerán más personajes en la historia, es imposible para mi cambiar algo en ellos me encanta como son jamás los cambiaria, vaya que lo fue afecto también a los lectores, gracias.**

 **Eldayanet: ¡Claro que saldrá más! Tendrá un papel por así decirlo importante, muchas veces Mort se da cuenta de las cosas pero a veces no entiende, los afecto a todos; personajes lectores para mi igual, es este ya se vio poco más de lo que pasara con la historia claro faltan más detalles, con esta historia nada lo superara, en serio gracias.**

 **No olviden comentar si les gusto que les gustaría que pasara o algún a duda que tengan, cualquier cosa pero comenten.**

 **Hasta la próxima. Bye.**


	5. Chapter 5 ¿Quién es él?

Hola mis queridos lectores estoy a punto de salir de vacaciones así que lo más probable es que actualice más seguido aún no sé qué días pero tengan por seguro que serán tres veces a la semana y no dos como lo he estado llevando y sin más el capítulo de hoy.

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Tom McGrath y Eric Darnell creadores de la serie pero la historia sí es mía.**

 **Capítulo 5: ¿Quién es él?**

 **Narrado por Skipper.**

Ya habían pasado varios minutos y nada que aparecieran dijeron que no tardarían pero están tardado ¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Seguir esperando a que traigan a Clemson? Pero no tenía otra cosa que hacer mi libertad estaba contada, cuando se enterarán de que fui a ese lugar y además que golpee al sujeto que se acaba de ir sin decir nada seguro me tendrán castigado hasta que sea mayor de edad ¡No! Hasta el final de mis tiempos ¿Pero que debía hacer? Estaba nervioso y sania que debía decirles pero se lo prometí a Clemson y no romperé esa promesa.

Seguía moviéndome de un lado a otro en ese pequeño cuarto, estaba desesperado no estaba dispuesto a seguir esperando aquí, fue cuando salí de la habitación pero di unos cuantos pasos cuando choque con alguien por suerte ninguno perdió el equilibrio nos quedamos frente a frente.

-Yo… lo siento señor no lo vi enserio disculpe- Era alguien bastante algo tenía que inclinar un poco la cabeza para verlo, fornido, ojos azules pero piel pálida, venia junto con otros tres, un enorme tipo de complexión ancha pero a la vez fornida igual de piel parida, el otro era más bajito incluso más bajo que yo flaco y escuálido pero la piel pálida aún estaba y por ultimo una chica creo que tenía la misma estatura que yo unos grandes ojos igual azules y de nuevo la piel pálida ¡Que sucede!

-Descuida… ah chico yo venía revisando algunas cosas tampoco me fije- El tipo me veía como todo pero había algo mas además de que hablaba con nerviosismo.

-¡Mírate chico! No puede ser es impresionante el parecido igual de lindo los dos- Hablo el enorme tipo, supongo que hablaban de mi padre.

-Creo que no nos hemos presentado correctamente, el sujeto que acaba de hablar es Montaña el otro es Meche corta y la chica es Eva soy Clasificado, somos la ráfaga polar- ¿Clasificado? El mío no era común pero vaya sí que lo odiaban.

-Es raro ese nombre no te ofendas es solo que es la primera vez que lo escucho también los otros dos- No era nada común.

-No, no entendiste chico te estoy diciendo que mi verdadero nombre es algo Clasificado, Montaña es un sobre nombre y Meche corta también mientras ella si se llama Eva- ¡Oh! Ahora siento que quede como un tonto.

-Vaya perdonen no lo imagine pero debí suponerlo, de nuevo lo siento- Había olvidado por completo que iba a… ¿A dónde iba?

-¿Cuál es tu nombre chico?- Pregunto de nuevo Clasificado, que me seguía mirando igual como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

-Skipper señor- Los otros asintieron ligeramente con la cabeza mientras Clasificado seguía mirándome, esto comenzaba a incomodarme.

-Eres… eres idéntico a él- Hablo sino me equivoco Meche corta aún estaba algo confundida por sus "nombres" otra vez hablaban de mi padre.

-Debo suponer que lo dicen por mi padre ¿Qué cosas digo? Todos aquí me ven como si lo vieran a él pero ¿Ustedes lo conocieron?- Con las únicas personas que habían conocido a mi padre y tenía contacto con ellos eran mi madre y mis tíos.

-No, nosotros solo sabíamos de él porque…- Por fin hablo la chica, que tenía una voz tranquila y lenta, pero no termino porque Clasificado la interrumpió.

-¡Eva! No lo conocíamos Skipper, ahora si nos disculpas debemos irnos- Era como si estuviera huyendo ¿Qué no quería decirme?

-Esperen, es solo que me ven algo extraño bueno todos aquí lo hacen pero supongo que es porque lo conocen pero ustedes que no lo conocieron y me ven igual o peor que los otros ¿Puedo saber porque?- Me resultaba bastante extraño.

-Vamos Clasificado sabíamos que se lo tendríamos que decir alguna vez, solo dile- Dijo Montaña ¿Decirme que?

-Solo quiero saber porque me ven de esa manera, ya es demasiado incómodo que todos me vean así y ahora ustedes los primeros de aquí con quienes he hablado no me gustaría que me siguieran viendo así, pueden decírmelo- Creo que los convencí.

-Nosotros llevamos ya muchos años de servicio, es casi impecable nuestro expediente pero hay una misión que fallamos; la primera, teníamos que ir y atrapar a un sujeto malo era lo único que teníamos que hacer pero no lo hicimos bien él nos atrapó y después se fue- No estaba entendiendo ¿Esto que tenía que ver conmigo?

-Eso es terrible, bueno no, me refiero a eso no siempre se puede hacer todo bien pero a pesar de eso siguen aquí- Enserio quería preguntarles que tenía que ver eso conmigo pero no quería ser grosero.

-La ayuda llego, tratamos de advertir lo que ese tipo trato de hacer; después de que ese tipo se fuera al día siguiente mato a alguien a tu padre- Me quede callado, esa parte de la historia no la sabia.

-Lo siendo chico- Entonces pasaron al lado de mi dispuestos a irse, sabia porque decir ese "lo siento" sienten que es su culpa por no atrapar a Hans y que huyera a matar a mi padre pero no lo es.

-Oigan, se lo que piensan; que tuvieron la culpa ese día y por eso mi padre murió pero no es así ustedes hicieron lo que pudieron pero se todo y se lo inteligente que era Hans y estoy seguro que nadie hubiera podido evitar eso, no es culpa y no estoy enojado, gracias por decírmelo- Ellos de nuevo se quedaron en silencio.

-Skipper siento la tardanza las cosas… ah hola ráfaga polar- Mi tío Kowalski apareció, creo que se sorprendió de que hablara con ellos.

-Hola Kowalski- Dijeron todos al mismo tiempo, me pregunto si hacían eso seguido era extraño.

-Me canse un poco de esperar y salí, cuando tropecé con ellos estábamos hablando un rato es todo- De nuevo vinieron los nervios, seguro venían con Clemson.

-Además nosotros ya debemos irnos, regresamos de una misión y tenemos que hacer todo el papeleo, así que no retiramos- ¿Acaso no se llevaban bien?

-Claro, yo tengo alguien a quien interrogar pero espero les haya ido bien, nos vemos luego- Hablaba de lo más calmado.

-Adiós Kowalski- Dijo Eva con otro extraño tono de voz, solo le sonrío a mi tío, este hizo lo mismo pero creo que no noto conque intensiones iba ¡Le gustaba a Eva!

-Adiós chicos- Pero mi tío despidió a todos ¿No se daba cuenta? Yo siempre me deba cuenta de ello pero no sabía que me pasaba a mí. Entonces ellos se fueron y nosotros volvimos al cuarto.

-Antes de que digas algo ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- Me vio algo extraño, seguro no se imaginarán lo que es.

-Adelante Skipper, sabes que puedes preguntarme lo que quieras- No sabía cómo hacerlo menos por mi situación.

-¿Cómo supiste que estabas enamorado de mi tía Stacy?- Lo solté de golpe, no pensaba hacerlo así pero nunca me salen las cosas como las planeó.

-No pensé que ya te fijarías en alguien Skipper, pero vaya creíste rápido ya estás en esa edad, desgraciadamente todos lo están- Seguro se refería también a Daniel y Becky.

-Es que no lo sé, es confuso porque sé que siento algo pero no sé si solo es cariño o algo más, enserio necesito ayuda- Solos suspiro, agarró dos sillas, las puso frente a frente y me indico que me sentara.

-Soy el menos indicado para esto Skipper, pero te lo diré la verdad es que solo lo supe- ¿Así de fácil? Estaba bromeando ¿Verdad?

-¿Solo así? La viste ella te vio y lo supiste ¿Así? Debes estar bromeando- Me gasto pensando en lo que es y él lo hace parecer fácil.

-No, se fue formando ¿Lo entiendes? Como explicártelo mejor veras yo pasaba enserio por un mal momento pero me di cuenta que ella siempre estaba ahí para mi aunque yo no la viera y en ese momento lo supe- Eso no me ayudan a mucho, me quede un rato pensando.

-Escucha Skipper, confundimos demasiadas cosas con el amor pero sabemos cuándo lo es, te costara reconocerlo a tu padre le costó pero de alguna forma siempre lo supo, solo es cuestión de tiempo para que te des cuenta no apresures nada ¿Si?- Supongo que era el mejor consejo que me podía dar.

-Entiendo, supongo que como tú lo dices en algún punto lo sabré gracias por tu ayuda- Bueno si mi padre tardo yo también podría tardar.

-Bueno llego el momento del espectáculo- Se levantó y se puso enfrente del vidrio, ¡Lo olvide! Traerían a Clemson.

Enseguida se abrió la puerta pero no era Clemson sino otro tipo con ropas gastadas, algo sucio, tembloroso, piel blanca con una cicatriz en su ojo izquierdo en cuanto paso se sentó parecía que tenía miedo.

-¡Ya les dije que no se nada! Ni siquiera sé porque estoy aquí y porque me buscan- No se atrevía a levantar la mirada, solo miraba sus manos entrelazadas.

-Huiste- Acusó Rico, ¿Quién era este sujeto? Jamás en mi vida lo había visto y no entiendo porque Joey lo había señalado.

-Me asustaron ¿Si? Regresaba a mi casa y los vi en mi puerta, pensé que querían otra cosa por eso hui.

-Escucha Max solo queremos saber qué fue lo que pasó en realidad, ¿Por qué fue tu pleito con Joey? ¿Y quién era el otro chico?- No puede ser Joey dijo que fue él ¿Por qué?

-¿De qué están hablando? Yo no he visto a Joey en días ¿Y de que chico me están hablando?- Era obvio que no sabía nada.

-Anoche tuviste un pequeño problema con Joey te quería golpear por entregar un paquete pero el chico con el que ibas golpeo a Joey, de esos estamos hablando- Se notaba que no sabía de lo que estaban hablando.

-Según Joey le ibas a entregar medicinas pero se las diste a alguien más por eso te iba a golpear pero sabemos que tú haces otras cosas, así que es momento de que hables- ¿De qué otras cosas estaba hablando?

-¡Habla!- Grito mi tío Rico golpeando la mesa, Max como lo llamaron se asustó por eso, la culpa llego a mí.

-Yo… está bien sí anoche entregue algo pero no eran medicinas sino armas yo hice todo eso- ¿Qué? ¡Pero él no era!

-¿Quién te da las armas Max?- Ahora ya no estaba entendiendo de que hablaban, menos porque había aceptado que lo hizo.

-Ya no diré nada más, ya confesé pueden buscar en mi casa tengo bastantes ahí pero es todo lo que diré- ¡Esto no puede ser!

-Ok- Dijo Rico, enseguida tomo a Max y salieron de esa habitación, no puede ser el de anoche no era él pero de lo otro no puedo decir nada. Enseguida a la habitación entro mi tío Cabo

-Creo que está mintiendo, no lo veía muy convencido ni siquiera sabemos si estuvo ahí él no parecía saber nada de eso y confeso muy rápido- Es que no era él.

-En cuanto Rico vuelva de remitirlo iremos a su casa y veremos si lo que dice es verdad, aunque siento que está encubriendo a alguien- "Necesitaba que alguien me acompañara y no encontré a mi socio" llegaron las palabras de Clemson, seguro él era el socio de él.

-Skipper ven conmigo, esto ya fue suficiente por hoy espero te haya gustado todo esto pero es momento de ir a dejarte a tu casa- Aun no quería irme, quería saber si encontraban algo en su casa.

-¿Puedo quedarme un poco más? Quiero ver si encuentran las armas en la casa de Max y como termina esto- Trate de sonar normal, y no nervioso como me sentía.

-Lo siento Skipper, esto ya es un poco más privado además que no termina aquí aún falta bastante otro día podrás venir, ahora vamos- ¿Ahora como sabré que sucedió?

-Está bien- Veía que Max no delataría a Clemson y puede que si haya hecho algo malo pero él no fue el de anoche, fuimos Clemson y yo.

No me quedo más remedio que aceptar ¿Cómo me enterare de lo que paso con él? Quizás luego podía preguntar qué sucedió pero todo esto está siendo muy extraño Clemson definitivamente me está ocultando demasiadas cosas y ya no me está gustando por donde va esto, pero no me rendiré con él sé que puedo haberlo cambiar las personas malas pueden cambiar y tratare de hacerlo con él, le pese a quien le pese.

-Oye tío Cabo ¿Tú crees que las personas malas puedan cambiar?- Íbamos de camino a mi casa en el auto íbamos mis dos tíos y yo mi tío Rico se quedó con Max.

-Creo que todas las personas tenemos un lado bueno y malo, muchas veces las personas mala no lo saben y tienes que mostrarle pero hay personas que nadie puede salvar- Yo creo que Clemson puede cambiar.

-¿Por qué estás haciendo preguntas tan extrañas Skipper? ¿Sucede algo que debamos saber?- Ellos no debían saberlo.

-No, solo que me pareció que Max no es así porque quiere, siento que tiene miedo del mundo y siente que pertenece al lado equivocado- Eso sentía con Clemson.

-A mí también me pareció eso, pero si no se dejan ayudar no podemos hacer nada por ellos tiñen que darse cuenta de que están haciendo el mal y que en vez de dañar a otros se dañan a ellos- Espero poder hacer eso.

-¿Ustedes alguna vez hicieron algo malo?- Pregunte normal.

-Hemos tomado decisiones erróneas pero todos alguna vez tomamos malas decisiones en nuestra vida- Eso era un sí, quería preguntar qué pero sería mucho.

-Eres alguien demasiado curioso Skipper, la curiosidad no es mala pero vivir de ello tampoco es bueno, llegamos- ¿Qué puedo decir? Siempre he sido así.

-Lo tomaré en cuenta, gracias por enseñarme todo esto de verdad, nos vemos y suerte- Me baje del auto.

-Nos alegra que te haya gustado y por favor cuídate mucho Skipper- Dijo mi tío Cabo, él siempre me decía eso era de cierto modo extraño más como lo decía.

-Fue un placer Skipper, cuando tengamos otra oportunidad te mostraremos un poco de acción cuídate y nos vemos- Entonces yo entre a mi casa y ellos se fueron.

Al entrar solo podía pensar en Max y Clemson, enserio tenía que hablar con él esta situación no estaba saliendo bien y tenía que hacer algo no podía cubrirlo para siempre, escuche risas y me dirigí hacia ellas, eran mi madre y Doris, estaba por irme no quería interrumpir.

-Hola Skipper hace mucho tiempo que no te veo ¿No vendrás a saludarme?- Claro es solo que las veía hablando entretenidas.

-Claro, solo que no quería interrumpir de lo que estaban hablando hola tía Doris- Me acerque a ella, ella se levantó y beso mi mejilla.

-No te preocupes, no es nada pero Lucy me dijo que te vio ayer y que preguntaste por mí.

-Sí, es solo que hace tiempo desde que no venias aquí y me pareció algo extraño por eso.

-Skipper me alegra que ya hayas venido, tengo que decirte que saldré esta noche- Eso solo significaba una cosa.

-¿Con Antonio?- Pregunte sin ánimos, en verdad no me agradaba la idea, ella solo asintió.

-Está bien, voy a mi cuarto con permiso- Enseguida me fui de ahí, no es que no me agradará Antonio era un buen tipo pero simplemente la idea me desagradaba.

¿Cuánto tiempo han estado saliendo? No tengo idea pero sinceramente deje de tomarle importancia pensé que pasaría como el primer tipo ¿Fred? No lo recuerdo que apenas duro pero tiempo después llego don perfección Antonio, la idea de un padrastro jamás me gusto pero tampoco podía impedir que mi madre saliera con alguien seria egoísta de mi parte, esto es tan confuso.

-Skipper hijo ¿Puedo pasar?- Era mi mamá, supongo que noto mi desagrado pero siempre hacia sido así.

-Adelante- Me senté en mi cama, aquí íbamos con otra charla pero que podía hacer no iba a fingir que la idea me fascinaba cuando no es así. Elle entro y se sentó junto a mí.

-Es momento de que me digas que es lo que en verdad te molesta Skipper, cuando empecé a salir con Antonio dijiste que no te molestaba- No era eso.

-No es eso lo que me molesta, entiendo que estas sola y quieres continuar con tu vida- Siempre entendí eso.

-¿Entonces qué es? Skipper si no me dices lo que es no puedo ayudarte- Es que no de si lo entendería.

-No es enojo es miedo, de que olvides a mi papá porque si tú que lo conociste lo olvidas yo también lo haré- Entonces mire fijamente el suelo.

-Skipper… jamás podría olvidarlo tú sabes que tu padre fue demasiado importante para mí y que será imposible olvidarlo, lo tengo siempre presente, que salga con alguien no significa que olvidaré a tu papá.

-Es solo que nunca hablas de él y siempre que pregunto algo me evades pensé que si tenías a alguien más ibas a olvidarlo por completo.

-Eso jamás Skipper, si no hablo mucho de él es porque eso me trae mucha tristeza pero ten por seguro que jamás lo olvidare así como tú que jamás lo olvidaras, además tenerte a ti es como tenerlo a él.

-Lo siento si me porte un poco grosero, no es que no me agrade Antonio es solo que no quiero tener otro padre.

-No lo tendrás, solo tienes un padre que siempre lo será sin importar que no esté con nosotros Antonio solo es mi pareja ¿De acuerdo?- Solo asentí.

-Me alegra que hayas entendido, no quiero que vuelvas a pensar algo como eso Skipper porque no es verdad.

-Lo sé, en serio lo siento y gracias por decírmelo- Ella beso mi mejilla y me dio un rápido abrazo.

-Es bueno que lo sepas Skipper, de verdad nunca lo olvides- Entonces se levantó y se fue no sin antes darme una última sonrisa.

Supongo que ella tiene razón no tengo porque preocuparme de nada, solo que es extraño todo esta situación desde siempre lo fue pero creo que Antonio lo complica más, pero olvidaré todo eso y dejaré que mi mamá encuentre la felicidad.

 **Narrado por Clemson.**

-¿Crees poder lograrlo? A tipos como él es difícil cambiarlos de bandos además que tendrás que tener paciencia, siempre estará diciendo cosas como "eso está mal" y "no deberías hacer eso"- Dijo Barry, lo sé, espero tener esa paciencia.

-Pero necesitaré su ayuda, desde luego haré gran parte del trabajo pero tienen que ayudarme, hagamos que Skipper se sienta como en casa y cuando se entere de la verdad vendrá a nosotros- Esto no podía fallar.

-Claro que te ayudaremos, en verdad quiero ver esto solo te pido que seas cuidadoso tampoco quiero que el chico descubra todo esto y nos delate ¿Entendido?- Dijo Sabio, lo seria no dejaría que descubriera todo tan rápido.

-No tienes que preocuparte por nada yo tendré todo resuelto- En ese momento tocaron la puerta y enseguida entro Bing.

-Disculpe por interrumpir señor pero lo buscan- ¿Ahora quién podría ser?

-Está bien, quien sea hazlo pasar- Bing se fue pero enseguida regreso con Joey lo hizo pasar y se retiró, esto no podía ser.

-Joey vaya no esperaba verte aquí, después del pequeño problema que causaste ayer tuve suficiente además sé que te arrestaron- Espero no haya dicho nada.

-Yo no fui el del problema fue Clemson y su amigo, pero parece que se enteran de todo lo que sucede por aquí- ¿Nosotros? El intento golpearme.

-Tengo que hacerlo no me gusta enterarme tarde de las cosas pero dinos ¿Por qué estás aquí? Deberías estar allá- ¿Habrá dicho algo?

-Me preguntaron demasiadas cosas, no soy tonto no les iba a decir todo pero me preguntaron por tu amigo y por ti- ¿Cómo sabrán eso?

-¿Qué fue lo que les dijiste?- Pregunte serio.

-Sabían del paquete así que tuve que decirles que eso eran medicinas, pero ellos querían que les diera el nombre de los chicos que son tú y tú amigo- ¿Cómo saben todo eso?

-Les tuve que dar el nombre de Max, no me dejarían ir si no les daba nada seguro Max ya debe estar allá- Esto era de un modo malo para nosotros.

-Tengo la certeza de que Max no va a decir nada, él está más que advertido que no puede decir nada de esto pero aun así sabrán que no trabaja solo, estarán buscando quienes trabajan con él- Ahora nos vigilarían de cerca.

-Por eso vine a decírselo no quiero más problemas con ustedes así que ya están advertidos hice mi parte así que me voy y en serio tengan cuidado, buscarán lo que sea que los lleve a averiguar esto, lo digo en serio- ¿Ahora qué haremos?

-Está bien, Clemson tendrás que suspender eso por el momento no podemos arriesgarnos demasiado, ya después de que todo se calme lo haremos de nuevo- ¿Qué? Esto me retrasaría mucho.

-No puedo retrasarme, sabes que mi jefe me entrega cargamentos cada mes y debo darle un informe de que vendí todo o la mayoría- Eso retrasaría mi meta.

-Pues debes decirle a tu jefe lo que sucede en serio dudo que él quiera arriesgarse además nosotros te ayudamos porque si caes tu caemos todos así que piénsalo muy bien Clemson.

-Está bien hablaré con él pero no prometo nada, como sea debo irme si es cierto eso intentaré bajar las apariencias, hasta luego- Sin esperar a que me dijeran algo me retire ¿Qué haré ahora? Mi jefe es algo extraño y aunque solo hablamos por teléfono me deja claro que él es muy peligroso aunque ellos digan que lo deje no lo haré, no del todo solo me alejare de esta zona y es todo.

Pensé en comenzar de una buena vez con el plan de meter en esto a Skipper así que en cuanto salí de ahí me fui directo a su casa, si quería que esto funcionara debía empezar de una buena vez, estaba por llegar a su casa aun no sabía que decirle cuando me preguntara porque estaba ahí pero no importa ya algo se me ocurrirá en el momento, entonces me detuve abruptamente un auto se detuvo enfrente de su casa, no lo pensé más y me escondí.

Me dedique a observar de quien se trataba, solo alcance a ver a Skipper saliendo del auto diciendo unos cosas que no alcance a escuchar, pero logre ver a alguien lo había visto alguna vez pero no estoy seguro, entonces vi al padre de Daniel ¡Claro! Eran dos de sus tíos le dijeron algo y después Skipper se fue directo a su casa, ahora enserio tengo curiosidad, se ve que ellos están muy al pendiente de él, eso será un gran problema pero nada que no pueda solucionar.

Espere unos buenos minutos por si regresaban no quería que de alguna forma me vieran y lo que había planeado se arruinara, esto sería difícil desde un inicio lo supe tendré demasiadas complicaciones en la escuela tengo a Daniel y aquí están ellos, supongo que tendré que ganarme a todos ellos antes de arrastrar a Skipper a todo mi mundo, supongo que no será tan malo solo fingir que trato de cambiar y que soy buena persona, fácil.

Entonces no espere nada más me puse justo enfrente de la puerta, deje salir el aire que desde hace un rato tenia y toque, no sé qué pasaría allá dentro o que diría pero ya era demasiado tarde para retractarse haré esto hasta el final quien sabe tal vez hasta al final salga ganando algo más.

 **Nota de la autora: ¿Qué les pareció? ¡Apareció la ráfaga polar! No sé si los recuerden de la historia anterior, pero aparecerán más en esta historia esta fue solo una muestra además ¡Antonio es pareja de Marlene! No estaba segura de ponerlo ¿Qué les parece eso? Me gustaría leer sus opiniones, gracias por seguir leyendo.**

 **Mari pie85: Es obvio que sospeche ya que hay cosas fuera del orden, estaba por morir de eso pero se salvó esta vez, me di cuenta que en las anteriores historias no lo ponía mucho pero en está pienso hacer lo contrario, a mí también me es difícil escribir del equipo y sin él, pero fue mi idea y ahora tengo que seguir con ello, saludos.**

 **Eldayanet: Wazaa, si yo no hubiera escrito los hechos también sospecharían de lo que en verdad paso, aún faltan bastantes cosas por ver, me he dado cuenta que no lo pongo mucho así que ahora será diferente veremos lo que taro extrañan, sí que dolerá, posiblemente, no daré muchos detalles, quiero mantener el suspenso, saludos.**

 **No olviden comentar si les gusto que les gustaría que pasara o algún a duda que tengan, cualquier cosa pero comenten.**

 **Hasta la próxima. Bye.**


	6. Chapter 6 Dudas

Hola mis queridos lectores lamento tardar en subirlo la verdad es que mañana salgo de la escuela y he tenido pendientes pero a partir de la próxima semana (lunes) anunciare los días en los que actualizare esta historia y sin más el capítulo de hoy.

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Tom McGrath y Eric Darnell creadores de la serie pero la historia sí es mía.**

 **Capítulo 6: Dudas.**

 **Narrado por Skipper.**

Dejaré completamente del lado el asunto de Antonio y me concentrare en lo que sucedió hoy ¿Quién sería ese sujeto? Se supone que irían por Clemson después de todo éramos nosotros dos y a mí no me conocían, realmente no entiendo nada tendré que hablar seriamente con Clemson no podre ayudarlo si la situación continua así de extraña, hoy estuvo realmente cerca y aunque en serio siento una gran culpa por el sujeto que vi también me sentiría mal sí se llevan a Clemson ¿Qué debo hacer? Si le pregunto a mi mamá sabrá que algo sucede al igual que a mis tíos ¡Incluso los chicos! Me pregunto si mi padre me ayudaría sin reclamos o regaños supongo que no, haría lo correcto como siempre.

-Skipper un chico viene a buscarte dice que es amigo tuyo- Escuche lo que decía mi mamá del otro lado de la puerta.

-Enseguida voy- ¿Amigo mío? ¿Quién sería? Es el único que me imagino que pude ser, no tengo muchos amigos solo a los chicos que mi mamá conoce y ella no dijo ningún nombre.

Me apure en ir a ver de quien se trataba, al bajar logre ver a Clemson en verdad me sorprendí jamás pensé que vendría pero por un segundo de pensarlo me pareció razonable quizás se había enterado de que lo buscaban y que atraparon a otro sujeto en su lugar y venía a hablar conmigo de eso.

-Hola Clemson que sorpresa encontrarte aquí- Trate de saludarlo normal, no quería ir las cosas empeorarán.

-Hola Skipper, sé que te sorprende verme aquí pero en serio necesito tu ayuda- ¿Mi ayuda? Espero que no sea para lo que estoy pensando.

-Ah desde luego Clemson ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?- Espero realmente no tenga nada que ver con el extraño sujeto.

-Necesito que vengas conmigo a mi casa- Lo decía muy dudoso además en forma pausada ¿Qué le sucedía?

-¿Para qué? Te escuchas extraño Clemson ¿Todo bien?- No entiendo porque quería que fuera a su casa.

-Todo está en orden es que estaba pensado como decírtelo, veras solo ven conmigo en este momento solo estará mi primo con el otro niño y no creo poder soportarlo solo, anda ven conmigo- Eso en parte me alivio.

-Supongo que podría ir un rato, después de todo tengo un día más para hacer toda la tarea, permíteme voy avisarle a mi mamá y nos vamos- Seria una oportunidad para conocer más a Clemson.

Clemson solo asintió, entonces fui directo al cuarto de mi mamá que era donde seguramente estaba, toque y cuando oí que decía "adelante" entre note que ella terminaba de arreglarse, decidí ignorar el hecho de que saldría con Antonio ella me miro esperando que hablara.

-Mamá el chico que esta allá abajo es mi amigo Clemson del que tanto te hable, me está invitando a pasar un rato en su casa ¿Puedo ir?- Sabia que me dejaría después de todo soy buen hijo.

-Supongo que está bien, ya que saldré podrías ir con tu amigo para que no estés solo pero no llegues muy tarde ¿Si?- De todas maneras no creo quedarme mucho tiempo.

-Sí, estaré aquí temprano solo estaré un rato gracias y mamá cuídate- Ella se acercó a mí y me dio un rápido abrazo.

-También tu cuídate mucho Skipper nos vemos más al rato- Asentí y baje apurado para ir con Clemson.

-Todo listo, vámonos- Tenía mucha curiosidad a pesar de que su primo también iba en la escuela jamás lo había visto.

Salimos de mi casa, pero no vi el auto de Clemson supongo que caminaremos hasta su casa, como lo supuse Clemson comenzó a caminar y yo a su lado estaba pensando en que decirle pero todo lo que me llegaba inmediatamente lo desechaba no quería decir nada inapropiado y que todo esto se arruinara.

-Estas muy callado Skipper- De repente hablo Clemson, aun no sabía que decirle con exactitud, estaba en blanco.

-Lo siento, estaba pensando en algunas cosas pero también tu estas algo callado ¿Sucede algo?- Quería ver si lograba decirme algo.

-También pensaba, es extraño veras me encontré a Joey en la mañana me pidió perdón por lo ocurrido y que no volverá a suceder además ¿Sabes? Estoy Re considerando todo lo que ha pasado y tengo que tomar el rumbo de mi vida de nuevo- ¿De verdad? ¡Por fin!

-¿Estás hablando enserio? Vaya Clemson me alegro demasiado es bueno que lo intentes sé que tu situación es difícil pero te ayudaré- Y así demostrare que Clemson no es tan malo.

-Hablo muy enserio Skipper por eso te quería pedir tu ayuda, necesito que te comprometas de verdad conmigo no quiero caer así que dime ¿Lo harás?- Desde luego que lo haré.

-Ya te dije que te ayudaría y eso es lo que haré, me comprometo contigo y no te defraudare- Clemson solo sonrió, una extraña sonrisa pero después de todo una.

-Cuento con ello Skipper, pero ahora cuéntame tu ¿En qué tanto pensabas?- No quería confundirlo ahora je había decidido cambiar.

-Eh pensaba… en que… mi mamá está saliendo con alguien y venía dando vueltas a ese asunto- Las palabras salieron solas, esperaba no lo notará.

-¿Enserio? No me esperaba eso Skipper entonces ¿Esa relación es seria?- No quería hablar de eso, pero no sé por qué razón se la dije.

-No o bueno no lo se llevan tiempo saliendo pero no ha pasado nada más, lo conozco y es un buen sujeto- En verdad lo era aunque a mí me incomodaba.

-Eso no es bueno, si fuera tu tendría cuidado esos tipos son los peores te recomiendo alejarlo lo más rápido posible de tu mamá- ¿Por qué decía eso?

No te entiendo ¿Por qué dices eso Clemson?- Sé que a cualquiera le incomodaría pero creo que ya no tengo problemas con eso.

-Tengo amigos a los que les ha pasado todo parece normal el tipo parece ser bueno es educado y contigo es buena persona esperan un determinado tiempo y cuando menos te los esperas se casan con tu madre y es ahí cuando todo pasa.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?- Por alguna razón no me gustaba para nada el tono en que lo decía.

-Pasa que cambia con tu madre sigue siendo igual pero es contigo con quien cambia quiere imponerte sus reglas, que hagas lo que él quiere hace que peleas con tu madre porque él cree tener la razón, entonces…-

-¿Entonces qué?- Quería que Clemson me lo dijera no me podía dejar así, dudo varios segundo pero finalmente hablo.

-Entonces cuando menos lo esperas toma el lugar de tu padre aunque tú no lo quieras- ¿Qué?

-¿Estás hablando en serio? Eso no pude suceder Clemson ¿Estás seguro?- No había manera posible de que pasara.

-Yo veía como le sucedía a mis amigos cuando menos se dieron cuenta tenían que obedecerlo aunque mis amigos estuvieran en lo cierto su mama siempre le daba la razón al tipo y ni se diga los obligaban a llamarlo papá, por eso te digo que tengas cuidado- Eso no podía pasarme a mí.

-Tus amigos debieron pasarla mal pero no hay manera en que me suceda a mí, Antonio jamás ha intentado darme una orden y mi mamá jamás me obligaría a llamarlo papá- Y cuando digo que jamás es porque es cierto.

-La pasaron terrible por eso te digo todo eso no quisiera verte como ellos, no digo que te suceda a ti pero solo que tengas cuidado si ves que algo en él empieza a cambiar sepáralo inmediatamente de tu mamá- Solo asentí, no quería hablar más del tema.

Caminamos por mucho más tiempo en silencio, no podía evitar darle vueltas a lo que acaba de decirme Clemson ¿De verdad pasa eso? ¿Por qué lo permiten? ¿Me pasaría a mí? ¡No! No me pasaría a mí, aun no conozco del todo a Antonio pero siempre se ha portado al margen conmigo y suponiendo que él cambie sé que mi mamá jamás permitiría que Antonio quisiera obligarme a obedecerlo y mucho menos llamarlo papá, antes muerto.

-Skipper llegamos, ven y perdona si mi primo es algo… extrovertido- Era una gran casa casi tanto como la mía, se podría decir que lujosa.

Entramos enseguida pude notar que la decoración era algo selvática es extraño pero no diría nada al respecto Clemson iba al frente y yo lo seguía de pronto vi una gran silla en ella estaba sentado un chico exactamente de nuestra edad, igual que Clemson quizás un poco más alto piel pálida y grandes ojos además llevaba algo extraño cubriéndole la cabeza ¿Una corona?

-¡Mort! ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no toques mis pies?- Logre ver un niño en sus pies, de tés clara y ¡Vaya! Que grandes ojos pero sin duda tierno, lo siguiente que vi fue que estaba a punto de ser pateado.

De inmediato fui hacia ellos antes de que el niño fuera pateado logre tomarlo y alejarlo del otro, el tipo me miro con una mezcla de enojo y confusión enseguida se nos acercó Clemson.

-¿Quién eres tú? ¡Y porque intervienes! No puedes hacerle eso a tu rey- ¿Mi rey? Este sujeto sí que estaba loco.

-¿Qué por qué intervine? Estabas a punto de golpear a este niño ¿Te parece eso justo? Además ¿De qué estás hablando?- Clemson mencionó que las cosas en su casa eran extrañas pero no imagine que tanto.

-¡Él empezó! Sabe que esta prohibido tocar los pies reales y una patada del rey es el castigo por ese atrevimiento- Este tipo estaba muy loco.

-Esa no es razón suficiente para golpearlo ¿Estás loco? Deja de decir cosas raras ¿Quién eres tú?- Llevaba minutos hablando o más bien discutiendo con él y ya no lo soportaba.

-Skipper este chico es mi primo Julien, el niño en tus brazos es Mort, Julien este chico es un amigo de la escuela- Así que él es Julien.

-Tu amigo es muy descortés mira que interrumpir así a la realiza ¡Es inaceptable! Deberían castigaron por eso- No había entendido una sola palabra de lo que dijo Julien.

-Mort ¿Verdad? Dime ¿Estás bien?- Fue cuando lo solté, decidí ignorar a Julien que aún me miraba desconcertado.

-Lo estoy, el rey Julien se molesta que toque sus pies siempre hace eso- ¿Rey Julien? Además ¿Siempre lo patea? ¿Qué demonios sucede aquí?

-Julien compórtate y deja en paz a Mort y tu Mort deja de una buena vez los pies de Julien, vamos Skipper- Clemson me tomo y me jalo alejándome de ellos.

Parecía algo molesto, sigue alejándome hasta que llegamos a una habitación algo alejada ahí nos metimos, era su habitación enseguida me soltó.

-Clemson ¿Qué fue todo lo de allá afuera? ¿Ese es tu primo?- No decía mucho de su primo solo que era alguien no muy agraciado, creo que fue suave con eso.

-Lo es Skipper, lo que sucedió allá es lo que pasa todos los días Skipper no tienes que preocuparte por nada aunque admito no esperaba que actuaras tan rápido- ¿Eso sucede todos los días?

-No todos los días veo como un chico patea a un niño ¿Cómo permites eso?- Y además todos los días.

-Al principio Maurice y yo intentamos detenerlo pero si hay algo que Julien odia es que toquen sus pies y ese niño siempre lo hace ¿Qué podemos hacer?- Debe tener algo mal.

-De acuerdo pero Julien dijo muchas cosas raras ¿Rey Julien? ¿De qué está hablando?- La primera impresión no fue la mejor.

-Sé que debí mencionártelo pero no sabía cómo decírtelo sin que me tomarás como un loco, Julien por alguna razón se cree rey ¿De qué? No tengo idea pero por más que le intentas explicar lo contrario no lo entiende- Parece que ya hay dos personas aquí que están mal.

-Debiste decirme algo, todo allá fue confuso digo en cuanto entre y vi eso después la discusión y eso de que es rey en verdad no supe que hacer- Pudo haberme dicho por lo menos que su primo se cree rey de nada.

-Tú mismo lo viste ¿Cómo explicarías todo eso? Enserio lo siento por el mal momento no pensé que cuando llegáramos ellos dos estarían así- Supongo que no debo culparlo.

-Descuida después de todo tú no tienes la culpa de que eso suceda, ahora te entiendo un poco más- Vivir en una casa con alguien así de loco no puede ser fácil.

-Te agradezco que entiendas, solo dejemos pasar el mal momento Julien no vendrá a molestar en mucho tiempo- Eso esperaba nuestro primer encuentro no fue como esperaba pero digo nunca esperaba que Julien fuera así.

Después de eso no quedamos el resto del tiempo en su cuarto hablando, me comento que Barry el tipo de la otra vez en el club también tenía pensado cambiar que eran buenos amigos y que lo intentarían, de nuevo no menciono nada sobre ¿Max? Creo que así se llamaba ¿Debía mencionar algo? Antes de que pudiera decirle Julien entro sin tocar azotando la puerta.

-¡Julien! ¿Qué te sucede? ¡Te he dicho que toques antes de entrar!- Dijo Clemson furioso, y seguía sin caerme bien.

-¿Qué forma es esa de hablarme? No vine por mi gusto sabes que odio esta habitación pero hay alguien allá afuera que busca a tu amigo- Y solo así se fue Julien ¿Alguien me buscaba?

Enseguida fui a ver de quien se trataba ni siquiera alcance a oír lo que dijo Clemson cuando así disparado a la puerta para encontrarme con Daniel, creo que mi corazón se detuvo en ese momento.

-¿Daniel? ¿Qué haces aquí?- Estaba algo asustado, se supone que le prometí a Daniel no acercarme a Clemson y aquí estaba en su casa.

-Buscándote ¿Así que es cierto? Skipper me prometiste que no te acercarías a él ¿Qué sucedió?- Por alguna razón ya no tenía palabras que decir.

-Hola Daniel ¡Qué sorpresa! ¿Por qué no lo dejas en paz? No eres nadie para decirle lo que tiene que hacer- Y esto solo lo empeoraba.

-Eso lo entiendo solo quiero evitar que se meta en problemas por causa tuya, no tiene nada de malo que lo cuide pero sí que me mienta eso ya es causa tuya- Sabia con anterioridad eso.

-¿Meterlo en problemas? No le he causado un solo problema al contrario lo estoy ayudando y si te miente es porque lo has orillado a eso no me eches la culpa de tus descuidos- Debía decir algo rápido o esto empeoraría.

-Llevan poco de conocerse hasta para ti seria mucho, ¿Ayudándolo? ¿En qué? ¿Cómo arruinar su vida? No puedo evitar culparte todo lo que haces lo arruinas- Y sin previo aviso Clemson se lanzó a Daniel.

Pero nada salió como lo pensé, aunque Clemson comenzó todo Daniel fácilmente se alejó de él entonces Clemson comenzó a lanzar golpes, Daniel esquivaba sus golpes y cada vez que lo hacia golpeaba a Clemson creo que es momento de detener esto.

-¡Chicos deténganse!- Me acerque a ellos para separarlo pero antes de hacerlo alguien me golpeó, no vi quien fue.

-Skipper ¿Estás bien?- Daniel intento acercarse a mí pero antes de hacer Clemson lo golpeó fue cuando me puse en medio de los dos.

-¡Deténganse los dos! Solo paren ¿Quieren? Este no es momento para pelear y menos por un motivo tan tonto- Peleaban por quien tenía la razón sobre mí.

-¡No! ¿Por qué paraste la pelea? Yo quería ver más- Dijo Julien en la entrada, ni siquiera vi que estaba ahí.

-Como sea, Daniel por favor vámonos- Si no me llevaba a Daniel de una buena vez terminarían peleando de nuevo y era lo que menos quería.

Daniel asintió trate de acercarme a Clemson para decirle que después nos veíamos pero Daniel me sostuvo y me llevo hasta su auto, supongo que luego hablaría con Clemson ahora lo mejor sería irme, enseguida subí al auto al igual que Daniel y todo el camino fue n silencio, hasta que llegamos a mi casa.

-Lamento todo eso Skipper creo que no debí…- Solo se calló de repente creo que encontraba las palabras para hablar.

-Descuida yo tampoco debí mentirte creo que eso hubiera evitado todo este problema en primer lugar- Pero decidí mentirle.

-Solo quiero que tú estés bien, lo entiendes ¿No? Sé que Clemson no es buena persona y que de seguro no está en nada bueno Skipper, solo quiero evitarte un mal momento- Lo entiendo perfectamente.

-Lo sé, siempre me cuidabas y estabas ahí pero ya crecí no tienes que seguir cuidando de mi como si fuera un niño yo sabré arreglar mis problemas- No me molestara lo que hacía pero ya no era un niño.

-Eres como un hermano para mi Skipper, desde siempre mi padre te trato como un hijo más y como un hermano te debo cuidar pero está bien dejaré que esta vez tú hagas las cosas, confio en ti- Eso era nuevo.

-Pues gracias Daniel, todo estará bien ya lo veras escucha Clemson está consciente de que no está haciendo nada bien y quiere cambiar tratare de ayudarlo pero si veo que las cosas no van bien lo dejaré- Pero sé que todo irá bien.

-Está bien Skipper ya te dije lo dejo en tus manos, si necesitas ayuda solo dime, nos vemos- Eso era bueno.

-De acuerdo de nuevo gracias y nos vemos- Salí de su auto y me fui enseguida a mi casa, estaba feliz a pesar del problema que hubo entre ellos pero ahora que tengo la aprobación de Daniel sé que podre ayudar mejor a Clemson y que todo saldrá bien no hay razón para pensar lo contrario.

Entraba a mi casa pero en cuanto abrí la puerta toda esa felicidad se fue, Antonio se encontraba ahí y de nuevo todas las palabras de Clemson llegaron a mí, y no me agradaba para nada.

-Skipper hace un rato vino Daniel preguntando por ti y cuando le dije con quién estabas salió disparado ¿Qué sucede?- Con que así fue como Daniel supo donde me encontraba.

-No sucede nada- Dije sin humor, no podía evitar pensar en todo lo que me dijo Clemson ¿Y si eso me sucedía?

-¿Cómo que no sucede nada? ¡Mira que golpe traes! ¿Fue ese chico?- Me quede sin decirle nada, no sabía que decirle y no quería mentirle.

-Skipper no te quedes parado ahí, debes de responderle a tu madre- Y eso fue suficiente para creer las palabras de Clemson.

-Hablaremos cuando este sujeto se vaya de mi casa, avísame cuando eso suceda y espero no volverlo a ver- Estaba por irme pero la voz de mi maná me detuvo.

-¡Skipper! Ese no es modo de tratar a Antonio ¡Discúlpate con él!- ¿Qué? Ni de broma ahora disculparme con él ¿Y después qué?

-Yo no tengo porque disculparme con él, todo estaba perfecto hasta que él apareció y lo metiste en nuestras vidas ¡Jamás será mi padre!- Y me fui de ahí, corriendo subí las escaleras hasta mi cuarto.

Cerré la puerta fuertemente, me recargue en ella y me deslice hasta el suelo tapando mi rostro estaba más que furioso pero poco a poco el enojo fue disminuyendo hasta que desapareció por completo una vez que el enojo se fue, me di cuenta de mi error y de que me comporte de la peor manera ¿Qué me sucedió? Jamás me había portado así y de repente hasta grité no puede ser ¿Qué hice?

 **Narrado por Clemson.**

¡No puede ser! Estúpido Daniel tenía arruinar esto, furioso es la palabra que mejor me describe ahora, además de que de nuevo me gano sé que su padre lo entrena pero vaya que aprende demasiado a este paso jamás le ganaré pero no importa quizás arruinó mi plan por ahora pero sé que Skipper no se alejara solo porque él lo dice pero estoy satisfecho con lo que ya hice; logre sembrar la primera duda en Skipper sobre la pareja de su madre eso ayudara en mi plan.

-Sabes Clemson estaba haciendo memoria y recordé ¿Ese no es el tipo que siempre te ganaba?- ¿Por qué Julien me recuerda eso?

-¿Quieres callarte? Julien solo vete ¿Si? No me dejas pensar y nada de música alta porque te juro que destruyó tu bocina- Ya estaba lo suficientemente molesto para tolerar todavía a Julien.

-Hay que amargado, como sea- Y se fue dejándome solo en mi habitación ¿Por qué seguía soportando esto? Solo un poco más y tendré dinero suficiente para irme de aquí.

-Ese chico es buena persona ¿Qué le harás?- Levante la mirada y vi que se trataba de Mort ¿Qué le pasaba?

-Nada Mort, ¿No puedo tener amigos? Escucha te soporto mucho desde que llegaste Julien se puso más insoportable así que si no quieres desaparecer me dejarás de una buen vez ¡Vete!- Entonces Mort salió corriendo.

Suspire, al principio fingir que Julien me caía bien fue fácil después vaya que fue insoportable al grado de que ya no me importaba que supieran que me desagradaba incluso a Skipper le desagrado en minutos ¡Lo que era vivir con él! Pero no importa le he hecho creer a Skipper que tengo la intención de cambiar, iluso, pero si piensa que es verdad intentara ayudarme y en el proceso lo cambiare a nuestro lado, nada puede fallar; solo tendré que detener a Daniel sé que no descansará hasta saber que tramo siempre fue muy listo pero no lo suficiente, mi celular empezó a sonar era mi jefe.

-Clemson he leído tu mensaje ¡Como dejaste que eso sucediera! Es inaceptable que detengas eso por un descuido tuyo- No fue un descuido mío.

-Señor no fue un descuido mío pero la policía cada vez se acerca más solo quiero mantener esto seguro, le prometo que en cuanto nos pierdan la pista volveré a vender- Espero que con esto se quedara conforme.

-Más te vale porque no puedo parar ahora escucha si todo sale bien muy pronto nos veremos, tengo asuntos pendientes por allá pero espero hagas algo útil estos días- Vaya que lo haré.

-Claro señor, solo consigo gente nueva luego le daré más detalles, adiós- Y él colgó como siempre, vaya que era extraño sin embargo aunque nunca lo había visto me daba un pánico terrible.

Tendré días libres en los que tratare hacer de Skipper una mala persona no será fácil pero poco a poco lo haré mientras que de Daniel me encargo yo, me muero por hacer esto rápido y saber lo que en verdad paso que aunque no me afecta es algo que da curiosidad, pero ya sabrá Skipper lo que en verdad le ocurrió a su padre.

 **Nota de la autora: Es por esto que incluí a Antonio para genera el primer conflicto de esta historia ¿Qué les pareció? Pretendía hacerlo más largo pero la escuela y el tiempo no me lo permiten, ¿Quién será el jefe de Clemson? Gracias por seguir leyendo.**

 **Mari pie85: Saldrán de nuevo pero más adelante, sé que quizás no les guste pero sucede esto para hacer este conflicto que apenas leyeron, yo también amo el Skilene por lo cual también es difícil para mí, vaya tomar la decisión de matarlo fue terrible pero me gustó la idea así que tengo que vivir con ello, gracias.**

 **Yin-princesa-del-olvido: Descuida, espero que todo esté bien y que te recuperes pronto después de todo la salud es lo más importante, enserio espero que estés bien, gracias.**

 **No olviden comentar si les gusto que les gustaría que pasara o algún a duda que tengan, cualquier cosa pero comenten.**

 **Hasta la próxima. Bye.**


	7. Chapter 7 Recuerdos

Hola mis queridos lectores ¡Una noticia! Se cambiarán los días que actualice la historia para que no se queden tantos días esperando actualizare ahora los días Lunes, Miércoles y Viernes para que estén atentos esos días y sin más el capítulo de hoy.

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Tom McGrath y Eric Darnell creadores de la serie pero la historia sí es mía.**

 **Capítulo 7: Recuerdos.**

 **Narrado por Marlene.**

 _-Creo que ella no quiere nada contigo amigo- Voz muy profunda pero altanera sí que debía estar dando órdenes muy seguido._

 _-Ella está loca apenas le hable y me empujo- Sé que estaba confundido pero logre lo que quería ahora a hacerme la víctima con él._

 _-Pasara lo que pasara ya deberías irte a menos que quieras que mi amigo lo haga- Él otro sujeto solo lo miro y se fue._

 _-¿Está usted bien?- Me pregunto amablemente mientras los otros chicos solo miraban sin decir nada, no parecían asombrados ¿Hacía esto a menudo?_

 _-Si gracias, cielos no puedo creer que se pusiera así porque no acepte salir con él- Debía seguir esto hasta llegar a más no podía dejarlo ir así._

 _-Algunos hombres son así, deberías tener más cuidado la próxima vez no vaya a pasar a mayores- Claro que se defenderme, tuve que aprender a hacerlo._

 _-Tendré más cuidado, solo no me lo esperaba de nuevo gracias por ayudarme- Soné lo más amable posible, solo así me acercaría a él._

 _-No tienes que agradecer solo hice lo que creo correcto, Skipper Miller- Me extendió la mano y por supuesto yo la tome amablemente._

 _-Lo que creíste correcto lo fue ojala hubiera más hombres por ahí así, Marlene Stone- Separamos nuestras manos el miro a sus amigos y volvió a mirarme._

 _-Un placer señorita Stone, tenga por seguro que nos veremos más pronto de lo que piensa-_

Desperté de golpe, de nuevo había soñado ese momento era todo tan extraño lo soñaba tan real parecía que en verdad estuviera ahí en frente de él, que aún está aquí, desde siempre he soñado con él solo que siempre son diferentes recuerdos unos agradables y otros no tanto muchas veces se ha repetido el mismo sueño casi siempre a cuando lo conocí, como ahora, y otras veces cuando lo perdí.

Han pasado dieciséis años desde aquello ¿Cómo ha pasado tan rápido? Debo admitir que los primeros años sí que fueron difíciles su ausencia se sentía por todas partes y aunque Skipper ayudó mucho él también la sentía preguntaba demasiado por él, siempre evitaba eso pero tuve que decírselo para evitar que pensara cosas que no eran y no fue fácil pero lo entendió termino por resignarse a que él se había ido y jamás volvería.

Skipper ha hecho que su ausencia sea menos dura, no sé cómo estaría ahora después de todo fue él quien me dio fuerzas, a todos, es por eso que trato de darle lo mejor de ambos aunque su padre no este trato de darle algo de lo que fue y cada día veo más parecido espero que sea así siempre.

Como sea debo dejar de pensar en todo eso, Skipper no debe tardar en despertar, así que deberé tener todo listo. No llevaba mucho levantada cuando oí que tocaban la puerta, me apure en ir a ver de quien se trataba, eran los chicos.

-Hola muchachos ¿Qué se les ofrece?- Aunque las cosas con ellos después de lo que ocurrió estuvieron tensas ahora ya todo está olvidado.

-Hola Marlene, veníamos a ver si Skipper puede acompañarnos hoy trabajamos en algo nuevo y pensamos que a Skipper le gustaría verlo- Dijo Cabo, no estaba del todo segura.

-¿Ahora en que trabajan? Espero no sea nada peligroso- No me gustaba que Skipper se metiera en cosas peligrosas.

-No lo es, simplemente tenemos que encontrar a los culpables de… am algo pero te aseguro que no es nada peligroso estaremos en la base- Dijo Kowalski, espero sea cierto.

-De acuerdo pueden llevarse a Skipper, pero solo tráiganlo a salvo saben que no me agrada que le enseñen todo eso- No quería ni imaginarme que terminara como su padre.

-¿Por qué?- Pregunto Rico, en una pregunta muy tonto ellos saben porque, no quiero que de ninguna forma le suceda lo que le sucedió a su padre.

-Saben porque, acepte que le enseñarán a combatir por seguridad pero es todo no creo que deba dedicarse a eso- Con su padre había fallado no fallaría dos veces.

-Eso ya es decisión de Skipper, pero te prometemos que no será nada peligroso solo un ejercicio de rutina- Sé que jamás arriesgarían a Skipper innecesariamente.

-Sé que jamás lo pondrían en una situación riesgosa, pero deben entender que no es él, está arriba en su habitación seguramente ya está despierto- Los chicos solo asintieron y fueron directo a su habitación.

A los chicos les gustaba mucho pasar tiempo con Skipper, sé que por el hecho de ser el hijo de su amigo pero también sé que les ayuda en el vacío que igual que yo tienen es como tenerlo de nuevo aunque sea igual también es diferente no quiero que los chicos piensen que es como él y algo malo vaya a pasar su padre podría valerse por sí mismo y arreglar cualquier situación que se le presentara pero Skipper no, tiene una debilidad que fue por lo que su padre ya no está aquí, confía demasiado rápido en las personas es incapaz de ver quien lo engaña y quién no, solo espero que eso no vaya a causarle ningún problema.

Enseguida oí como venían bajando, Skipper fue el primero en bajar se le notaba muy emocionado no paraba de sonreír enseguida llegaron los chicos mirando felices a Skipper.

-Mamá, voy con mis tíos me enseñaran un poco de su trabajo- En verdad se oía alegre, me gustaba que estuviera así pero no mucho la razón.

-Lo sé, solo comportarte y obedece todo lo que ellos indiquen y sé que está de más pero cuídate.

-Seguro, descuida estoy con ellos bueno debemos irnos nos vemos en un rato- Y Skipper salió disparado hacia afuera, en verdad estaba impaciente.

-En verdad espero lo cuiden bien, saben cómo es él y cualquier cosa que suceda por mínima que sea háganmelo saber- Los tres al mismo tiempo asintieron. Se escuchó como tocaron el claxon del auto, Skipper era muy impaciente, enseguida fueron corriendo Rico y Cabo.

-Todo estará en orden, cuando menos te des cuenta Skipper estará de regreso, hasta luego- Entonces solo me quede en el lumbral de la puerta mirando cómo se iban, espero en verdad todo salga bien.

Subí de nuevo a mi cuarto, tenía que hacer algunas cosas y después arreglarme para salir con Antonio, era un buen sujeto pero jamás seria él al principio vaya que ignoraba a Antonio no quería lastimarlo porque sabía que podía sentir cariño por él pero solo eso o quizás algo más pero nada comparado con lo que sentí y siento por él, decidí intentarlo porque después de todo fue lo que Skipper me dijo que hiciera lo hago pero su recuerdo sigue y sé que nunca se ira.

 _-¿Cuál es tu problema Skipper? Hace un rato estabas normal y cuando me separe de ti empezaste a actuar de una manera tan infantil- Ni siquiera me miro, eso me dolió pero no debía pasar eso._

 _-No tengo ningún problema, no sé qué estamos haciendo sabes pareces contenta conmigo pero solo intentó avanzar más y parece que a ti te molesta eso solo no lo entiendo y es desgastante tratar de entenderte- No quería avanzar más de lo debido con él._

 _-Sé que esto no queda muy bien no puedes molestarte porque haga ese tipo de cosas Skipper no somos nada solo somos amigos ¿Recuerdas?- Aunque unos amigos para nada normales pero así por el momento._

 _-Es que no lo entiendo pareces querer algo más allá de la amistad me lo demuestras siempre pero a la vez dejas claro que esto es solo un juego- ¿Eso creía? ¿Qué lo estaba utilizando? De cierta manera así era pero no me gustaba cuando lo decía._

 _-No es un juego para mi Skipper, solo que apenas nos conocemos dices que era una persona muy desconfiada pues yo también lo soy y no es fácil esto para mí- Mas con todo lo que él me hacía sentir._

 _-Arreglamos esto luego ahora tengo cosas mucho más importantes en que pensar- Seguía molesto; si él quería seguir así está bien en verdad es una persona demasiado complicada._

 _-Como quieras mira que yo no tengo problema el de la actitud infantil eres tú- Solo rodo los ojos, sin decir nada bien si así que arreglaríamos esto después._

 _(…)_

 _No entiendo su actitud aún recuerdo que decía que él no era nada para besarme y ahora se enojaba porque me separaba, nadie mentía cuando decía que era una persona difícil de tratar, estaba por subirme a mi auto no quería estar un minuto más aquí pero entonces sentí que alguien me sostuvo del brazo girándome para verlo._

 _-Marlene espera- Era Skipper ¿Ahora dejaría esa actitud suya? Pero ni con eso lo olvidaba ¿Siempre será así con él? ¿De qué estoy hablando? No puede ser siempre porque será por poco tiempo._

 _-¿Qué sucede Skipper? ¿Dejarás de portarte como un niño? Porque pensé que estaba tratando con un adulto- Me solté de su agarre, estaba molesta con él._

 _-Solo que tienes razón, no debí molestarme por eso después de todo yo fui quien te beso además eso no deberían hacerlo los amigos como sea gracias por haber venido, adiós- Así se dio media vuelta y se fue ¿Adiós?_

De nuevo los recuerdos me inundaban, lo recuerdo tanto, fue la primera vez que llore por él, no me agrado para nada discutir aquella vez con él; trataba de mantener mis sentimientos a raya pero para ese entonces ya era demasiado tarde. En eso ocasión ambos hicimos mal pero pudimos pasar eso y me perdono cuando se enteró de la vereda, si no hubiera sido por Hans hubiéramos pasado cualquier cosa.

Sin darme cuenta estaba derramando lágrimas, trate de limpiarlas pero era inútil antes podía pero cuando se trataba de esto me era imposible ¿Cómo superar un amor perdido? Él debió quedarse conmigo y Hans me lo arrebato ¡Lo extraño! De repente oí como tocaban el timbre, trate de limpiarme lo mejor posible las lágrimas y baje enseguida a ver quién era. Se trataba de Doris.

-Hola Doris, no te esperaba hace mucho que no vienes- En verdad no esperaba que fuera ella llegue a pensar que quizás Skipper había regresado.

-Hola Marlene, lo se las cosas con Francis han estado algo tensas pero dime ¿Qué tienes? Y no me digas que nada porque veo que has llorado- ¿Tan obvia era?

-Lo de siempre Doris, pasa- Doris entro, cerré la puerta y juntas nos dirigimos hasta la sala donde nos sentamos.

-¿Otra vez llorando por Skipper? Ay Marlene quisiera poder hacer algo pero sé que te duele demasiado- Nadie podía hacer nada.

-Sabes que no agrada pero a veces de la nada recuerdo todo lo que pasamos y no puedo evitarlo, sabes que lo extraño demasiado- Y esa palabra aun se quedaba corta.

-Marlene…- Me abrazo y de nuevo llore, ella sabía lo que había sufrido siempre estuvo conmigo desde que se enteró.

 _ **Flashback.**_

 _Seguíamos en el hospital, a mí ya me habían revisado y como les había dicho no estaba herida pero la sangre les decía otra cosa aunque era de Skipper, Rico y Cabo hace un momento estaban conmigo pero sus respectivas esposas llegaron y ahora estaban con ella mientras no tengo ni idea de donde se encontraba Kowalski pero mejor así._

 _-¡Marlene!- Escuche a Doris, gire y entonces ella se lanzó abrasándome hace un rato le había llamado solo le dije que viniera rápido, en verdad la necesitaba._

 _-¿Que sucedió? ¿Estás bien?- Entonces se separó de mí, una a una las lágrimas empezaron a salir trate de contenerlas pero falle._

 _-No, lo perdí Doris- Tal vez eran las palabras más duras que había dicho ¿Pero que podía hacer? Era nada más que la verdad._

 _-¿Qué? ¿No te perdono? Marlene creo que debes de darle más tiempo ahora todo es tan reciente- Lo cierto es que si me perdono._

 _-No Doris, él me perdono después de todo a pesar de que al principio vaya que estaba molesto- Y pensé que en ese momento había terminado._

 _-¿Entonces? No me digas que a pesar de que te perdono no quiere verte- ¿Acaso no se imaginaba?_

 _-No, él murió- Si antes pensaba que han sido las palabras más difíciles en realidad fueron estas, aceptar que ya no estaba aquí._

 _-Ay no yo… Marlene enserio lo siento- Entonces de nuevo me abrazo, pude notar que también derramaba lágrimas, no la culpó él era su amigo._

 _-Lo convencí de irnos y dejar que los chicos se encargaran de eso y cuando estábamos por irnos Hans le disparo, no logramos hacer mucho y murió ahí- Aun recordaba una y otra vez ese momento._

 _-Marlene sé que nada de lo que diga ayudara pero quiero que sepas que no estás sola, quisiera decirte que te entiendo pero no te mentiría cualquier cosas que necesites aquí estaré pero a todo esto ¿Qué sucedió con Hans?- Ni siquiera sé que haría._

 _-Yo lo herí, está aquí lo están atendiendo y en cuanto acaben se lo llevaran, no se no quiero saber nada de lo que tenga que ver con él- No después de lo que acababa de pasar._

 _-¿De verdad?- ¿Qué? Enseguida me separe de Doris y lo vi, frente a nosotras estaba Hans claro acompañado de unos guardias._

 _-No me lo esperaba, no me mintieron cuando me hablaron de ti de verdad eres buena mintiendo, nos mentiste a ambos pero quien finalmente gano fui yo- No podía describir el odio que le tenía._

 _-No ganaste del todo, entiendo que lograrás acabar con él pero estaré feliz sabiendo que pasarás el resto de tu vida en la cárcel teniendo una muerte lenta y dolorosa- Enseguida vi la mueca de disgusto de su parte._

 _-¿Pero sabes? A pesar de que quitaste a Skipper del camino jamás llegaras a ser lo que él era, serás siempre su sombra y de ahí ni saldrás Hans, eres patético- Entonces me acerque él y con toda la fuerza que pude lo golpee._

 _Enseguida los guardias se lo llevaron, lo último que vi fue su mirada de odio la misma con la que miraba a Skipper pero ahora hacia mí, y esa fue la última vez que vi a Hans._

 _ **Fin del Flashback.**_

-Lo siento Doris, no puedo evitarlo es como si estuviera aquí no sé porque estoy así, si es porque en serio lo necesito o la manera en que lo perdí- Y por eso siempre estoy recordándolo.

-Sé que lo extrañas demasiado y que no ha sido fácil, pero créeme que a él no le gustaría que estuvieras así de triste después de todo él te pidió que fueras feliz- Claro que lo sé, por eso ahora estaba haciendo mi vida.

-Trato y lo he logrado en este tiempo, Skipper ha ayudado demasiado verlo crecer fue lo mejor que me hubiera pasado pero siempre pienso en lo que hubiera sido teniéndolo aquí- Lo diferente que sería para ambos tenerlo aquí.

-Sí, hubiera sido todo diferente pero no hay nada que se pueda hacer, tienes un gran hijo y sé que eso jamás lo compensará pero piensa que es lo que él hubiera querido- Sé que de ninguna manera la hubiera gustado verme así.

-Se perfectamente lo que hubiera querido, no solo me duele por mí, sino por los chicos y desde luego por Skipper se cuánto le afecta- En especial a él.

-Entiendo lo que sienten los chicos, es duro siempre fueron ellos cuatro y ahora solo son ellos es obvio que lo extrañan, pero con Skipper debe ser más duro nunca lo conoció y solo ha oído de él- No escucha mucho por parte de mí, si hablaba de él sé que no lo resistiría.

-Me siento mal por eso, sabes que yo no le he dicho mucho a Skipper sobre su padre y los chicos solamente le cuentan aventuras, además de que no sabe la verdad- Y eso era lo que más me molestaba.

-Se porque no le dices la verdad, no sabemos cómo pueda reaccionar es igual a su padre y esconde muy bien lo que siente- Era por eso y más.

-En parte, cuando era niño jamás se lo dije porque como te digo era un niño y no podría entenderlo pero después no lo sé, me dio miedo su reacción; que supiera que al principio yo debía matar a su padre siempre que intente decírselo el miedo me lo impedía después los chicos creyeron que era mejor no decirle toda la verdad- Él piensa algo totalmente diferente.

-Creo que es mejor así, no sabemos que pueda pasar si se entera de la verdad, aunque Skipper ya creció no puedes seguir evitando que siga los pasos de su padre- No me agradaba para nada que se metiera igual en eso.

-Sabes que no me gusta que haga eso, deje que le enseñarán a pelea por seguridad pero no quiero que Skipper por ningún motivo termine como su padre- Era loco pensar en eso pero no tenía por qué ser igual.

-A Skipper le gusta mucho todo eso, no entiendo porque no dejarlo, Marlene sé que no quieres que le suceda lo mismo pero no puedes pararlo vamos su padre era el mejor no entiendo porque él no pueda serlo también- Pero es demasiado peligroso.

-Es en verdad riesgoso, Doris deberías entenderme ya perdí a su padre no lo perderé a él así que de ningún modo Skipper se dedicara a eso ya tengo suficiente con los chicos- Ellos también insistían demasiado.

-Creo que ellos también notan que Skipper tiene el talento en la sangre, pero tienes razón te entiendo y te apoyo en esa decisión- Me alegraba eso. Estaba por decir algo más cuando Doris hablo.

-Hola Skipper hace mucho tiempo que no te veo ¿No vendrás a saludarme?- No me di cuenta cuando Skipper ya había llegado.

-Claro, solo que no quería interrumpir de lo que estaban hablando, hola tía Doris- Ambos se saludaron, Skipper se veía bastante feliz.

-No te preocupes, no es nada pero Lucy me dijo que te vio ayer y que preguntaste por mí- Y ese día regreso tarde.

-Sí, es solo que hace tiempo desde que no venias aquí y me pareció algo extraño por eso- Otra cosa que tampoco sabía era sobre Francis el tío de Lucy.

-Skipper me alegra que ya hayas venido, tengo que decirte que saldré esta noche- Inmediatamente cambio su expresión a una desinteresada y seria, oh no.

-¿Con Antonio?- Pregunto sin ánimos, con una mirada sin expresión, no supe que decirle así que solo asentí.

-Está bien, voy a mi cuarto con permiso- Y enseguida se fue, esto no me gustaba para nada, lo que menos quería era incomodar a Skipper.

-Creo que no le agrada para nada que salgas con Antonio- Antes que todo le había preguntado que le parecía y él había dicho que no había ningún problema.

-En verdad no lo entiendo, es tan complicado, siempre es algo diferente con él- Apenas podía mantenerle el ritmo.

-Quizás debas ir a hablar con él, hasta que no te diga que es lo que sucede no podrás hacer nada yo tengo que irme, nos vemos y suerte con tu cita- Antes de que pudiera decirle algo ella ya se había ido.

Era tan o más complicado que su padre, pero con la diferencia de que a su padre había podido entenderlo y a él no, le haría caso a Doris he iría de inmediato a hablar con él, tenía que saber que era lo que pasaba.

-Skipper hijo ¿Puedo pasar?- Toque la puerta, espero en tuviera ánimos de decirme lo que le estaba pasando.

-Adelante- Cuando entre note que Skipper estaba sentado justo en el borde de su cama, enseguida fui y me senté con él.

-Es momento de que me digas que es lo que en verdad te molesta Skipper, cuando empecé a salir con Antonio dijiste que no te molestaba- Y ahora parecía que odiaba la sola idea.

-No es eso lo que me molesta, entiendo que estas sola y quieres continuar con tu vida- ¿Entonces porque actuaba como si lo odiara?

-¿Entonces qué es? Skipper si no me dices lo que es no puedo ayudarte- Esperaba que me lo dijeron o esto no funcionaria.

-No es enojo es miedo, de que olvides a mi papá porque si tú que lo conociste lo olvidas yo también lo haré- Y por unos segundos me que en blanco.

-Skipper… jamás podría olvidarlo tú sabes que tu padre fue demasiado importante para mí y que será imposible olvidarlo, lo tengo siempre presente, que salga con alguien no significa que olvidaré a tu papá- ¿Por qué pensaba siquiera eso?

-Es solo que nunca hablas de él y siempre que pregunto algo me evades pensé que si tenías a alguien más ibas a olvidarlo por completo- Eso jamás aunque quisiera.

-Eso jamás Skipper, si no hablo mucho de él es porque eso me trae mucha tristeza pero ten por seguro que jamás lo olvidare así como tú que jamás lo olvidaras, además tenerte a ti es como tenerlo a él- Y es imposible de olvidarlo.

-Lo siento si me porte un poco grosero, no es que no me agrade Antonio es solo que no quiero tener otro padre- ¿Cómo puede pensar esas cosas?

-No lo tendrás, solo tienes un padre que siempre lo será sin importar que no esté con nosotros Antonio solo es mi pareja ¿De acuerdo?- Él solo asintió.

-Me alegra que hayas entendido, no quiero que vuelvas a pensar algo como eso Skipper porque no es verdad- Me molesta que piense que puedo olvidar a su padre.

-Lo sé, en serio lo siento y gracias por decírmelo- Bese su mejilla y después lo abrace, su padre siempre estaba aquí.

-Es bueno que lo sepas Skipper, de verdad nunca lo olvides- Me levante y estaba por irme cuando volví a mirarlo, jamás podría olvidarla, le di una última sonrisa y me fui.

Me quede un buen rato pensando en lo que acababa de pasar ¿Cómo Skipper podría pensar que podría olvidarlo? Siempre soñaba con él, incluso le puse su nombre, no hablaba de él porque enserio me dolía recordar lo que había perdido, espero que a Skipper se le terminen esas absurdas ideas. De la nada oí que tocaban ¿Ahora quién podía ser? Me apure en ir a ver de quien se trataba y me encontré con un chico que jamás había visto.

-Hola, lamento importunar pero vengo a ver a Skipper, soy un amigo suyo- Me pareció extraño que no pende mucho en lo que hacía solo lo deje entrar y fui a avisarle a Skipper y me fui directo a mi habitación.

Después de un buen rato en mi habitación llego Skipper pidiendo permiso para salir, no vi ninguna razón para negarme así que lo deje, así que ese era su amigo del que tanto hablaba, Skipper se fue así que era el momento justo para arreglarme para la cita con Antonio.

(…)

-Hola Antonio- Lo salude una vez que llego por mí, se veía elegante y otro recuerdo llego a mí, cuando me case con Skipper ¿Por qué pensaba en eso ahora?

-Hola Marlene debo decirte que te vez fantástica- Dijo con su acento español, Antonio era poco mas alto que yo, complexión fornida cabello castaño y unos ojos verdes en verdad hermosos.

-Muchas gracias, tu también te vez bastante atractivo ¿Nos vamos?- Antonio extendió su mano y yo la tome gustosa, estábamos por salir de mi casa pero de la nada llego Daniel.

-Oh hola tía Marlene, hola Antonio, no quise importunarlos de verdad venía a ver si Skipper quería salir ¿Esta adentro?

-No, lo siento Skipper salió con un amigo creo que dijo que se llamaba Clemson- Enseguida la expresión de Daniel cambio.

-¿Qué? ¿Clemson? ¡No puede ser! Le dije que no… ¡Debo ir por él!- No me gusto todo lo que dijo, pero antes de poder decirle algo Daniel subió a su auto y partió.

Enseguida me preocupe, ¿Por qué Daniel se supo de ese modo? Daniel era como un hermano para Skipper se cuidaban entre ellos y si él se ponía así era una razón para preocuparse, ¿Pero que podía hacer? No tenía ni idea de donde vivía supongo que tendría que esperar a Daniel.

-Antonio lo siento mucho pero no puedo irme sabiendo que algo malo le pueda pasar a Skipper, en verdad lo siento- Esperaba que no fuera nada malo.

-Descuida, lo entiendo perfectamente y si quieres puedo esperar contigo hasta que vuelvan- Eso sería de mucha ayuda.

-De nuevo lo siento, y gracias por esto te prometo que saldremos en otra ocasión- Entonces Antonio y yo volvimos a la casa a esperarlo.

En tiempo se fue en largos silencios y algunas charlas, yo no decía mucho estaba en verdad preocupada pero sabía que Daniel lo traería con bien o por lo menos me diría algo, finalmente oí como abrían la puerta y Skipper venía.

-Skipper hace un rato vino Daniel preguntando por ti y cuando le dije con quién estabas salió disparado ¿Qué sucede?- Skipper de repente se puso serio pero lo ignore, necesita a saber qué pasaba.

-No sucede nada- Dijo sin humor, entonces fue cuando note que traía un golpe, él jamás había traído un golpe ni siquiera cuando entrenaba con los chicos.

-¿Cómo que no sucede nada? ¡Mira que golpe traes! ¿Fue ese chico?- Entonces se quedó callado ¿Por qué se quedaba callado?

-Skipper no te quedes parado ahí, debes de responderle a tu madre- Dijo Antonio, entonces Skipper puso una mirada que jamás había visto en él pero en su padre sí.

-Hablaremos cuando este sujeto se vaya de mi casa, avísame cuando eso suceda y espero no volverlo a ver- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué de repente se ponía así? Esto tenía que tener una explicación.

-¡Skipper! Ese no es modo de tratar a Antonio ¡Discúlpate con él!- No había una razón para que Skipper se dirigiera de esa manera a Antonio.

-Yo no tengo porque disculparme con él, todo estaba perfecto hasta que él apareció y lo metiste en nuestras vidas ¡Jamás será mi padre!- Y Skipper huyo hacia su habitación. Entonces Antonio y yo nos quedamos en un gran silencio.

-Creo que debo irme, creo que a tu hijo no le fue bien y vino algo molesto jamás lo había visto así, nos veremos después Marlene- En eso tenía razón Skipper jamás se había comportado así.

-En serio lo siento Antonio, no sé qué le sucede, yo… De verdad lo siento- Él solo negó y después se fue, no sabía que decir esto era algo nuevo para mí. En lo que más pienso es en su mirada es igual a cuando…

 _ **Flashback.**_

 _-¡Date cuenta! Skipper yo… trabajo para Hans- Fue terrible decírtelo, no entiendo de donde saque el valor para decírselo._

 _-Marlene lo que dices es algo muy serio, más en estos momentos ¡Dime que es mentira!- Entonces las lágrimas empezaron a salir._

 _-No, o bueno ya no trabajo para él de hecho lo estoy traicionando en este momento al salvarte por eso te hice venir hasta aquí- Notaba su furia._

 _-¡Entonces me trajiste para que me matara! ¿Por qué me dices todo esto ahora? ¡No puedo creer todo lo decía!- Inevitablemente más lagrimas comenzaron a salir, vaya que estaba furioso._

 _-¡No! Había un plan para detener a Hans pero al parecer no salió tan bien porque está ahí disparándonos ¡Debes escucharme Skipper!- Sé que no era el momento indicado pero todo se salió de control._

 _-Caí perfectamente felicidades ¿Qué debo hacer ahora? ¿Salir a que me mate?- ¿Por qué me dice todo eso? Trate de acercarme pero solo se alejó._

 _-¡Quieres escucharme! Hans me contrato para enamorarte para que él por fin pudiera acabar contigo pero Hans no contó con que me terminaría enamorando de ti, nada de lo que te he dicho es mentira Skipper- Sé que inicie con mentiras pero jamás mentí cuando le dije que lo quería._

 _-¡No digas eso! No me digas que no me mentiste cuando lo has hecho todo este tiempo, mi instinto me lo decía, los chicos me lo decían todo me lo decía ¡Soy un idiota!- Con cada palabra me rompía más._

 _-Sí, admito que llegue con mentiras pero a esto me dedico Skipper a mí no me fue tan bien como a ti, me toco lo peor y tuve que aprender a sobrevivir así un día Hans me contrato pero después te fui conociendo y me enamore de ti- No me contesto solo me miro, jamás olvidaría esa mirada._

 _-Cuando me di cuenta que me había enamorado de ti pensé en alejarme para no causarte ese sufrimiento- Pero no pude._

 _-¡Entonces porque no lo hiciste! Debiste hacerlo en vez de eso te quedaste y dejaste que te quisiera más- Lo sé, pero quería saber que se sentía querer a alguien._

 _-Porque si me iba de una u otra forma Hans trataría de eliminarte así que decidí poner de mi parte para salvarte, eso es lo que estoy haciendo- Pero seguía mirándome de ese modo._

 _-¡Nos casamos! ¡Dejaste que me ilusionara con una familia! ¡Te conté mis secretos! ¡Te di mi confianza! Y tu ¡Trabajas con mi peor enemigo! ¿Ese es el gran amor que me tenías?- Me estaba destruyendo y no se daba cuenta._

 _-Si ¿Y sabes porque te pedí matrimonio? Porque sabía que esto pasaría y quería que el tiempo que durara lo hiciéramos de ese modo, te dije que serias un gran padre nunca dije que conmigo, lo se Skipper pero tus secretos siguen guardados conmigo, trabajaba ahora estoy haciendo lo posible por salvarte y no dudes del amor que te tengo porque con eso no mentí- Y las lágrimas cayeron junto con esa mirada con la que soñaría toda mi vida._

 _-Skipper…- Lo había destruido, sabía que esto pasaría pero nada de lo que imagine se acercaba a la realidad, lo había perdido._

 _ **Fin del Flashback.**_

-Skipper…-

 **Nota de la autora: Vaya que estuvo triste este capítulo, llego el momento de que Marlene narrara y vieran cuando extrañaba a Skipper, no lo hice antes porque quería dejar un poco en claro sobre que iba a venir en esta historia, gracias por seguir leyendo.**

 **¡Atención! Para hacer este capítulo tuve que leer el final (de nuevo llore) y pensé en narrar el final de esa historia pero con el punto de vista de Skipper (Recordemos que el final fue narrado por Marlene) Díganme ¿Les gustaría? Sí es así el siguiente capítulo será eso.**

 **Yin-princesa-del-olvido: Ese es uno de los tantos problemas que vendrán, no puedo decir nada ya que no quiero arruinarles nada y todo sea una sorpresa, a nadie nos cae del todo bien Antonio, lo puse para que se generara el primer conflicto, ellos son amigos aunque no lo admitan ¿Aquí porque no? En la seria no sabemos porque es así, lo cual aquí tampoco habrá una razón aparente, saludos.**

 **Mari pie85: Claro que es Clemson, es el interesado en cambiar a Skipper, sí Skipper estuviera vivo creo que su hijo ya estaría entrenando muy seriamente, lo sé, también yo me confundo bastante con los dos, escribir sin él es todavía más difícil, saludos.**

 **Eldayanet: Wazaa, tranquila yo lo entiendo a mí también me asfixiada, por suerte ya estoy de vacaciones, desde luego que habrá más de ellos dos, creo que en definitiva a nadie le agrado pero lo tuve que hacer para generar este primer conflicto, ese es el objetivo de Clemson, cambiarlo de esta forma, saldrán mas solo habrá que darles tiempo, saludos.**

 **No olviden comentar si les gusto que les gustaría que pasara o algún a duda que tengan, cualquier cosa pero comenten.**

 **Hasta la próxima. Bye.**


	8. Chapter 8 Otro punto de vista

Hola mis queridos lectores lamento tardar subirlo no tome en cuenta que llovería bastante y eso afectaría mi internet, como dije en el capítulo anterior si ustedes querían mostraría el final de Como te perdí narrado por Skipper aquí lo tienene y sin más el capítulo de hoy

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Tom McGrath y Eric Darnell creadores de la serie pero la historia sí es mía.**

 **Capítulo 8: Otro punto de vista.**

 **Narrado por Skipper.**

-No vine a explicártelo de nuevo, solo quiero evitar que una tragedia pase aquí escucha Skipper sé que sientes que es tu obligación acabar con esto pero si sigues aquí lo único que lograras es que te maten por favor ven conmigo, los chicos se encargarán de esto- Jamás huía y menos en esta ocasión.

-Es mi obligación, en cada encuentro que tuvimos Hans y yo los chicos solo seguían mis órdenes el problema es entre él y yo, no me pasara nada ya te lo había dicho acabaré esto- Lo haré de una vez por todas.

-Lo sé, pero debes entender que esto es por tu seguridad los chicos están allá peleando para mantenerte a salvo es su único objetivo y el mío también sé que quizás me odias y jamás me perdonaras pero ahora debes venir conmigo es lo único que te pido Skipper, no me iré de aquí sin ti- ¿Por qué insistía con eso?

-No te odio, pero ahora todo tiene sentido, tu actitud, porque siempre estabas ahí, tú culpa y tú promesa pero eres mi esposa y prometí confiar en ti y aunque me has mentido eso se quedara- Odiaban esto, ser débil con ella y no poder siquiera odiarla pero creo que odiaría mas no irme con ella.

-Ya tendremos tiempo de sobra para arreglar esto Skipper pero ahora te ruego que vengas conmigo, si confías en mi debes venir conmigo y salvar tu vida dijiste que no dudabas del amor que te tengo no dudes de esto- Logro convencerme ¿Quién lo diría? No dude más y le di un corto beso.

-Sera difícil, quizás no arreglamos esto o si pero jamás dudare de ese amor, se lo que tratas de hacer porque yo haría exactamente lo mismo, está bien Marlene iré contigo- Ella enseguida me abrazo, tomamos nuestras manos, estábamos por irnos.

Jamás pensé que pasaría nada podía sorprenderme pero esto definitivamente no me lo esperaba; otro disparo se oyó en la habitación seguido de algo dándome por la espalda, me cubrí la herida de donde inevitablemente salía sangre, entonces solo me desplome al suelo.

-No tienes idea lo difícil que ha sido todo esto Skipper, tus amigos complican las cosas pero no son tan rápidos, pero por fin esto ha terminado y quien gano fui yo- Solo escuchaba la risa de Hans.

Marlene trato de levantarme pero le era imposible solo pensé en detener esto o podría herirla solo le entregue el arma, sabía que Marlene no fallaría en estos días le enseñe como hacerlo, entonces solo escuche como disparaba dos veces, d pronto solo se escuchó como Hans cayó al suelo seguido de sus quejidos, entonces lo supe, le había dado.

-Rápido Marlene ve por el arma, pero tómala con algo no la toques con tus dedos, los chicos no tardarán en venir- Vi como Marlene se alejaba de mí, me encargue de tapar lo mejor que pude mi herida pero era inútil la sangre no se detendría, Hans dio un disparo certero.

-Listo Skipper, ahora ayúdame no puedo levantarte sola- Marlene enserio trataba de ayudarme pero ella no tenía mucha fuerza, sé que ella no podría sola trato pero lo único que pudo hacer fue recargarme contra la pared.

-Marlene… esto no me lo esperaba creo que siempre me he confiado y mira lo que sucedió- Tenia que hacer pausas para hablar, yo me encargaba de presionar la herida enseguida ella lo hizo.

-Tranquilo, todo estará bien siempre haces mal en confiarte pero Hans ya no es un problema lo has logrado Skipper- ¿De verdad? Porque quien se estaba desangrado era yo, era una amarga victoria, que duraría muy poco, lo sabía Hans dio en el blanco ya nada se podía hacer.

-Tú lo lograste, me salvaste ni yo en mis días de entrenamiento hubiera disparado de ese modo, escucha Marlene ¿Recuerdas lo que me hiciste prometer?- Esto sería duro jamás me había despedido de nadie, esperaba hacerlo bien.

-Si Skipper lo recuerdo pero deja de hablar eso solo te empeorara- Ella debía suponer que no duraría, con suerte me quedaban minutos.

-Quiero que seas tú quien cumpla esa promesa, que seas feliz que encuentres tu felicidad ¿Lo harás?- Vi que las lágrimas comenzaron a salir, las despedidas sí que eran duras, solo quería saber que estaría bien sin mí.

-Skipper deja de decir esas cosas por favor, haremos esa promesa juntos buscaremos nuestra felicidad y superaremos este momento pero solo espera- Debía aceptarlo, estaba perdido lamentaba mucho no poder quedarme con ella.

-Marlene gracias por todos los momentos que me diste, si desde el comienzo fue una mentira fue la mentira más bella que he vivido quiero que sepas que si en un principio tenía muchas dudas era porque no entendía como una chica como tú podía estar con alguien como yo- ¿De dónde alguien como yo saco todo eso?

-Skipper jamás ha sido una mentira, en lo único que te mentí es la razón de porque me acerque a ti pero fuera de eso todo fue real, no debes despedirte Skipper- Sentía que caía una lagrima ¿Por qué ahora? Debía ser fuerte por ella.

-Tranquila, estas más que perdonada yo tampoco he hecho muchas cosas buenas que han sido perdonadas y supongo que esto no es tan perfecto como se muestra, tienes mucho porque vivir así que busca tu felicidad, encuentra a alguien y ten esos hijos que deseas, lamento no poder ser yo me hubiera encantado vivir todo eso contigo, te amo- Estaba llorando demasiado, no me agradaba ser el culpable.

-¡Skipper!- Alcance a escuchar una voz ¿Kowalski? Sería bueno verlos antes, son mi familia no puedo irme sin despedirme también de ellos

-¡Estamos aquí arriba! ¡Chicos vengan rápido!- Las fuerzas lentamente se me iban, no quedaba mucho tiempo.

-Skipper, los chicos ya están aquí, no te rindas por favor quédate conmigo, todo estará bien y podremos vivir todo eso juntos- ¡Porque no lo entiende! No podré hacer eso con ella, entonces llegaron los chicos y nos vieron.

-¡Porque tardaron tanto! ¿No escucharon los disparos? ¡Porque tardaron!- No era culpa suya, me alegra que llegaran, los chicos se acercaron y reconocí esas miradas, estaban asustados.

-Johnson fue herido, tuvimos que atenderlo Manfredi se quedó con él ya llamaron a una ambulancia- Espero en verdad este bien, espero de verdad que él si lo logre porque yo estoy acabado.

-¿Escuchaste eso Skipper? Una ambulancia ya viene en camino solo resiste un poco más, Hans esta por allá está herido creo que aún está vivo solo encárguense de él- Rico y Kowalski fueron a donde estaba Hans no sé qué hicieran con él que enseguida volvieron.

-Skipper…- Dijo Cabo con lágrimas, no, no, no jamás me gusto ver a Cabo llorar al principio fue difícil cuando llego a nosotros.

-Chicos… me alegra que estén aquí y que estén bien, nunca se los dije pero siempre me sentí orgulloso de todos ustedes, son los mejores y con el tiempo ustedes dejaron de necesitarme- Ellos también tendrían que estar bien sin mí.

-¿Qué dices Skipper? ¡No! Jamás dejamos de necesitarte al contrario- Dijo Cabo, pero claro que sí, hace mucho se hicieron independientes pero me negué a dejarlos ir porque yo los necesitaba.

-Necesitamos- Dijo Rico, reconocí ese pequeño tono de Rico él jamás lloraría pero su voz decía que lo hacía, por dentro pero lo hacía.

-Están listos para seguir, debo decir que fue un honor servir a su lado nunca tuve hermanos pero ustedes fueron lo más cercano y no saben lo agradecido que estoy siempre me acompañaron en los momentos bueno y malos, Kowalski estás listo- Nunca olvidaré como ocultaron mi secreto, ese que me pudo llevar a la ruina.

-¿Listo? No entiendo Skipper ¿Listo para qué?- ¿En verdad no lo sabía? Hace tiempo que ha estado listo pero como había dicho me negué a dejarlos ir, ahora ellos tienen que dejarme ir.

-Listo para tomar el mando de esta unidad, el alumno siempre supera al maestro ¿Recuerdas? Deberás hacerte cargo de esta unidad ser un líder para ellos- Dejaba a Rico y a Cabo en muy buenas manos.

-¿Qué? Pero no estoy listo para algo tan grande como eso Skipper, además tú eres nuestro líder y lo seguirás siendo porque saldrás bien de esto- Ya no podre seguir siendo su líder, entonces quite mis manos de mi herida, ya no tenía caso.

-El tiempo que me queda es poco así que déjame decirte que estas más que listo, los guiaste hasta acá eso solo lo confirma, por favor haz que me sienta orgulloso y cuidarlos y por favor cuídenla- Sé que sería difícil para ella, esperaba que ellos la ayudaran en esto tan difícil.

-Skipper no… lo haré, lo prometo- Kowalski también lloraba vaya el señor ciencia lo estaba haciendo era algo difícil de ver. De nuevo me dirigí a Marlene.

-Marlene, suelta la herida por favor no sobreviviré, tenías razón en todo y espero en verdad seas feliz encuentra tu felicidad Marlene gracias por todo porque aunque fue por poco tiempo llenaste el vacío- Me dolía decirle todo eso, saber que la dejaría que nos perderíamos para siempre.

-Skipper lamento que esto pasara, siempre pensé que todo sería diferente que tu sobrevivirías y aunque no estuviera contigo tu estarías bien, pero no esto, te amo Skipper- No todo sale como se planea soy fiel testigo de eso.

-No tienes la culpa de nada al contrario siempre estaré agradecido contigo, cuídate mucho Marlene, te amo… adiós- Y eso dolió mucho más que cualquier otro golpe que he recibido, en verdad esperaba que estuviera bien que mi ausencia no le afectara pero sobre todo que sea feliz.

Marlene finalmente quito las manos de mi herida para después tomar las mías solo le di un suave apretón para finalmente regalarle una última sonrisa, la sonrisa que solo ella había sacado en mí, después a los chicos por último, con orgullo pero a la vez con tristeza, lamento mucho dejarlos hermanos, devolví la mirada a Marlene, empecé a sentir frio, después dejo de doler la herida y los ojos cansados, en verdad espero que seas feliz Marlene y cerré los ojos.

 **Narrado por Skipper (Hijo).**

Despertaba de golpe, cierto había dormido para evitar hablar con mi mamá sobre lo ocurrido pero sé que no podría evitarla para siempre y también sé que mi comportamiento no fue el mejor, tuve un extraño sueño yo volvía a ser un niño, estaba mi mamá y estaba él…

Sin pensarlo más, me levante y de nuevo ágilmente salí por la ventana, no quería hablar ahora con mi mamá no estaba listo para explicar mi mal comportamiento, una vez abajo empecé a caminar con una dirección en mente, no me importaba que en unas cuantas horas anochecería o que mi mamá descubriera que no estaba solo quería llegar ahí.

(…)

-Hola, hace tiempo que no he venido las cosas no han estado bien ¿Sabes? Hoy hice algo malo y enserio estoy arrepentido o bueno en parte- Estaba justo en frente de su tumba ¿Por qué hablarle a una tumba? Sentía que hablaba con él aunque no recibiera respuesta.

-En parte estoy arrepentido porque sé que no hice bien en dirigirme de ese modo hacia ellos pero por otra parte estoy aterrado no quiero tener otro padre aunque… nunca he tenido uno en verdad.

-Me haces falta, cuando era un niño te necesitaba para algo sencillo que era jugar pero ahora te necesito porque no sé qué está pasando y no se quien pueda ayudarme he pensado en mi mamá pero sé que ella no lo entenderá y mis tíos… no son tú.

-Me dicen que me parezco a ti, es cierto tengo fotos tuyas pero no lo siento así, me decían que tú eras alguien fuerte, valiente e invencible pero cuando me veo solo veo a alguien débil y temeroso ¿Qué debo hacer? Siento mucha ira, el saber que por una tonta venganza no estas con nosotros, te necesito papá- Y comencé a llorar, no puedo estar llorando ¡Eso no!

-Skipper- Enseguida voltee, pero solo me encontré con mi tío Kowalski, ¿Cómo supo que estaba aquí?

-¿Cómo sabias que estaba aquí? Es mas ¿Cómo sabias que no estaba en mi casa?- Me encargue de limpiar enseguida mis lágrimas.

-Tu mamá se dio cuenta de que no estabas me llamo y me contó lo que sucedió entonces fue predecible saber dónde estarías- Así que mi mama ya sabía que no estaba en la casa.

-Supongo que estas aquí para regañarme por lo que hice, enserio lo siento no sé qué me paso, bueno no lo siento tanto- Quizás la ira que tengo se salió de mi control.

-No Skipper, me preocupas mucho sé que lo extrañas; que todos los días te preguntas porque no está contigo- De hecho sí, eso me pasaba.

-¿También te pasa lo mismo? Supe que siempre lees el expediente sobre ese día y te culpas de lo que paso- Pero no era su culpa solo había un culpable, Hans.

-Vi morir a tu padre, él era como un hermano para mí y… fue lo peor que me ha pasado en la vida, ver como se despedía de nosotros para después cerrar los ojos y jamás abrirlos, Skipper sé que sufres por su ausencia pero no eres el único- Sé que mi mamá también lo vio morir.

-Lo sé, se lo especial que era para ti, pero no entiendo porque te culpas por su muerte si el único culpable es Hans.

-Fuimos a apoyar a tu padre, quería evitar que Hans lo matara y no lo logre, sé que lo necesitas tanto o más como nosotros no tienes idea de cuantas veces no sueño ese momento pero no dejes que tu dolor se convierta en ira.

-No puedo evitarlo, pero no puedo evitar sentir ira lo necesito aquí y por una estupidez no lo está, me quitaron a mi padre.

-También lo necesito aquí, me quitaron un hermano Skipper, eso jamás se repara pero si dejas que la ira te domine nada de eso saldrá bien, la ira nos ciega y a veces nos hace tomar decisiones erróneas- Seguro lo dice por lo de hace un rato.

-¿Cómo no sentir ira? Él era una gran persona acaba de encontrar a mi mamá y por alguien que le guardaba rencor ya no está aquí, se fue antes de que pudiera compartir un momento con él- Y eso nadie me lo devolvería.

-Es este trabajo siempre se corren estos riesgos, tu padre lo sabía más que nada, su rivalidad con Hans iba más allá de nuestro entendimiento entiendo que ambos arruinaron una cosa del otro pero era algo más, siempre hubo algo más que no entendí y siempre supimos que un día terminarían matándose.

-¿Y porque nunca hicieron algo? Si supieron que algún día pasaría debieron pararlo o algo- Y un día solo Hans decidió actuar.

-Tu padre era un hombre difícil, claro que lo intentamos cuando veía algo extraño trataba de pararlo pero él nunca me lo permitió incluso me suspendió del equipo por ello- Sabía que era un hombre difícil.

-Lo sé, lo siento es solo que no sé lo que me paso jamás me afecto tanto que saliera con él solo… creo que me deje llevar- Por las palabras de Clemson.

-¿Sabes? Tu padre le hizo prometer a tu mamá que sería feliz, es lo menos que puede hacer y sé que quizás sea confuso e incómodo pero aunque duele decirlo tu padre ya no está aquí y ella debe continuar.

-Solo no quiero que Antonio, cambie y de repente sea todo lo contrario a lo que es, sabes cómo son esas cosas en verdad no quiero que pase todo está bien hasta que él llegó- Y nunca lo había visto así hasta que hable con Hans.

-No entiendo que te sucede Skipper antes no pensabas así, pero ya entenderás que no siempre se pueden cambiar las cosas y lo mejor es dejar de preguntarse porque y solo seguir- Jamás lo entendería.

-Jamás lo entenderías, nadie puede entenderme así que solo vámonos, prometo disculparme con mi mama y con Antonio, si con eso estas feliz- Claro que lo sentía pero no del todo.

-No se trata de que yo lo esté sino que tú lo estés, espero que te disculpes porque en verdad quieres hacerlo no por obligación Skipper ¿Algo más que quieras decirme?- ¿Por qué la pregunta?

-Ya entendí y no, solo vámonos en serio estoy arrepentido por esto será lo último que haga- Creo que con eso le basto para darse la vuelta e irse desde luego lo seguí.

Sé que hacia mal en mentirle, estaba arrepentido pero no tanto solo dije la verdad aunque sé que no debí portarme grosero y gritar realmente no sé lo que me paso, quizás deje que la ira me dominará pero como dice él no debo dejar que eso me controle solo deberé estar tranquilo aunque con las palabras de Clemson es difícil, aun no sucede nada así que no tiene por qué pasar y todo estará bien.

(…)

-Skipper, antes que te vayas necesito decirte algo que quiero que recuerdes siempre- Estábamos justo enfrente de mi casa, estaba por irme cuando dijo eso.

-¿Qué sucede?- Realmente estaba confundido, solo quería irme ya que todo el camino de regreso fue de un incómodo silencio.

-Tu padre siempre nos dijo algo, al principio no tenía mucho sentido pero pronto veras que es cierto siempre nos decía que un amigo es un enemigo que aún no te ha atacado, recuérdalo siempre Skipper, nos vemos luego- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué me decía algo como eso?

-Claro, lo tendré presente ahora no lo entiendo pero quizás un día lo entienda gracias por am el consejo, nos vemos- Entonces me dirigí de inmediato a mi casa ¿Eso decía mi padre? ¿Con que razón? Aún hay mucho que no se de él.

Estaba ya en la puerta pero no me atreví a entrar ¿Qué podía decir? Había actuado de una forma terrible quizás esté más que molesta conmigo, jamás lo había estado pero bueno jamás hice algo como esto ¿Qué debía decir? Quizás entes que nada disculparme, respire hondo y finalmente entre, no había señales de ella pero tenía que estar aquí si llamo a mi tío para decirle que no estaba.

Empecé a subir las escaleras, seguramente estaba en su cuarto y no me equivoque solo alumbraba la luz que salía de su habitación solo tenía que disculparme así que toque pero no oí respuesta no lo dude más y entre ahí estaba ella.

-Mamá sé que lo que hice estuvo en verdad mal no debí gritar ni tratar mal a Antonio no sé lo que me paso enserio perdón- Ella solo me miro y se acercó a mí.

-Creo que esto ha sido en parte mi culpa Skipper, siempre quisiste saber de él y yo me negaba a decírtelo que ahora sientes que lo estas olvidando- ¿Parecía eso?

-Entiendo porque no quieres hacerlo, lo he respetado solo no quiero que Antonio piense que puede ser mi padre porque jamás lo será, aunque nunca tuve a mi padre no quiero otro- Era lo único que quería que entenderá.

-¿Por qué de repente piensas eso Skipper? Jamás pensaste que en esa idea de tener otro padre hasta que llegaste hoy, que por cierto no me has explicado nada- Cierto esa parte.

-Siempre lo pensé pero no lo sé supongo que nunca quise decirlo hasta ahora que Antoni trato de darme una orden, no sucedió nada Daniel actuó mal ya nos arreglamos, no te digo que no salgas con él estás en tu derecho pero no me pidas que lo trate como si fuera él- Eso era sencillo.

-Es que no entiendo porque piensas eso Skipper jamás te obligaría a que lo trates como si fuera tu padre, gritas e insultas a las personas ¿Qué te sucede?- No lo sé.

-No lo sé, quizás lo necesito más de lo que parece no es justo que Hans me lo arrebatara así mucho menos entiendo como mi padre lo permitió no entiendo como fue que alguien como él pudo ser derrotado- Ya no quería hablar más así que me fui de su habitación y me encerré en la mía.

Caí en mi cama, tome mi almohada y la puse sobre mi rostro, sé que mi mamá tenía razón ¿Qué me sucedía? No podía saberlo pero tenía que empezar a controlarme no podría seguir con estas actitudes ¿Cómo relajarme? No tengo ni idea pero debía hacerlo lo antes posible, de repente sonó mi teléfono quise la almohada y conteste.

-¿Hola?- No me tome la molestia de ver de quien se trataba, solo conteste.

-Hola Skipper ¿Ya todo está en orden?- Era Clemson, no le había llamado para disculparme por lo que sucedió con Daniel.

-Eso creo con Daniel ya todo está perfecto pero han ocurrido cosas que en serio no han sido tan buenas, pero que alegría que llamas quería disculparme por lo que sucedió- Con todo esto lo había olvidado por completo.

-Oye no fue tu culpa, espero no haya sido nada malo veras habrá una fiesta y quería saber si querías venir con nosotros, será divertido además me cuentas lo que sucedió y tal vez pueda ayudar- No sé si era buena idea.

-No lo sé Clemson, como están las cosas posiblemente este castigado además no estoy de buen humor para salir- Después de todo esto.

-Necesitas olvidarte de todo eso un rato ¡Ven conmigo! Por favor Skipper además necesitas ayuda y yo puedo ayudarte- Supongo que no debía dejarlo solo después de lo que paso hoy.

-Está bien Clemson, pero solo un rato no quiero dar más razones de castigo ¿Dónde te veo?- Además seria por un pequeño tiempo.

-Voy por ti te aviso cuando este ahí, ya lo veras te servirá muchísimo esto y lo que sea que te tiene así tiene arreglo enseguida nos vemos- Entonces colgó.

Creo que no sería una mala idea ir con Clemson un rato ¿Qué es lo peor que podía pasar? Dudo que sea peor que estar en su casa con su primo y quizás Clemson me podía aconsejar menor era el mejor que podía aconsejarme él perdió a sus padres y aunque yo solo perdí uno nunca lo conocí cosa que Clemson sí, quizás era el único en el mundo que podía entenderme y si podía ayudarlo sería lo mejor, en verdad creía que podía cambiar pero de repente vino a mí las palabras de mi tío, ¿Qué me quiso decir con eso? No tengo idea pero seguramente pronto lo averiguaría.

 **Nota de la autora: ¿Les gusto el final narrado por Skipper? Otro capítulo triste pero fue el ultimo por ahora volvemos al tema principal de la historia ¡Estrenamos nuevo horario! Espero les guste ya que no tendrán que esperar tanto para averiguar que sucede, gracias por seguir leyendo.**

 **Yin-princesa-del-olvido: Otro capítulo triste pero son todo por ahora volvemos a los interesantes, llevara tiempo en la historia pero pasara tarde o temprano, gracias.**

 **Mari pie85: Tuve que leerlo para algunas partes pero sí, espero te haya gustado el punto de vista del final de Skipper, volvemos a Clemson y a Skipper tratando de cambiarse mutuamente, sé que es mucha confusión pero al escribirla más porque luego ya no se dé cuál de los dos estoy escribiendo, gracias.**

 **No olviden comentar si les gusto que les gustaría que pasara o algún a duda que tengan, cualquier cosa pero comenten.**

 **Hasta la próxima. Bye.**


	9. Chapter 9 Problemas

Hola mis queridos lectores esta fue nuestra primera semana con este nuevo horario espero les haya gustado, recuerden que se subirá capítulo los Lunes, Miércoles y Viernes para que estén al pendiente solo esos días y sin más el capítulo de hoy.

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Tom McGrath y Eric Darnell creadores de la serie pero la historia sí es mía.**

 **Capítulo 9: Problemas.**

 **Narrado por Skipper.**

Apague todas las luces de mi habitación, me quede esperando a que Clemson viniera solo esperaba que mi mamá no se diera cuenta de que salí, ya lo había hecho y dos veces el mismo día no creo que sea lo mejor además de mi comportamiento no quiero darle más preocupaciones a ella, así que en cuento pueda supongo que me disculpare con Antonio pero eso será después.

Después de un buen rato, Clemson me envió un mensaje diciendo que ya se encontraba afuera, era momento de salir en verdad estaba nervioso entiendo que hace un rato me escape pero mi tío supo encontrarme ahora si mi mamá ve que no estoy no tendrán idea de donde estoy, ni yo mismo lo sé pero sé que estaré en muchos más problemas, con esos pensamientos baje con mucho cuidado hasta llegar con Clemson.

-Me alegra que quieras venir te servirá mucho relajarte ven- Solo espero que no sea por mucho tiempo o entonces si se daría cuenta que no estaba, ambos nos subimos a su auto, entonces Clemson condujo aunque no tenía idea de adonde no me preocupó.

-Muy bien Skipper, ahora si puedes contarme que fue lo que sucedió- Dijo después de un largo silencio ¿Por dónde empezar?

-Bueno… después de que Daniel me llevara a la casa se encontraba ahí Antonio, la pareja de mí mamá entonces trato de darme una orden y yo actúe bastante mal.

-¿De verdad? Tarde o temprano tenía que pasar Skipper pero ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?- No sé si lo tomaría a mal.

-Yo grité y dije cosas que no debí, después de eso me salí de la casa solo por un rato en verdad me estoy comportando mal- Y no me gusta para nada.

-¿Solo eso? Perdón quise decir que no es tan malo tu comportamiento pudiste hacer algo peor creo yo- ¿Algo peor? No creo que llegue a eso.

-Eso es terrible para mí, jamás había hecho algo como eso no entiendo de verdad que me sucedió ¿Qué crees que me haya pasado?

-Skipper creo que tus modos no son los correctos, entiendo que te molesta que quiera tomar el lugar de tu padre pero haciéndolo enfrente de tu mamá no es lo correcto- ¿De qué estaba hablando?

-Escucha hable con ella y me asegura que jamás me obligara a tratarlo como si fuera mi padre además me dijo que jamás hará eso- Y yo le creía.

-Claro que te lo dice Skipper ¿Crees que te diría la verdad? Sabe que no la dejaras salir con él si no te dice lo contrario pero no debes culparla a ella es él quien la hace pensar eso- ¿Qué?

-No entiendo lo que me dices Clemson ¿Qué es lo que hace exactamente?- ¿Qué es lo que le hacía pensar Antonio a mi madre?

-Por eso hace todo eso, quiere que te comportes de una manera grosera frente a ella para que así ya no te tome en cuenta y solo a él, le hace creer que necesitas de una figura paterna por eso te digo que esos modos no son los correctos ¿Eso hacia? No puedo dejar que suceda.

-¿Y que debería hacer? No quiero que mi mamá piense eso ya le di la primera razón y si debo alejarlo de ella eso haré- Pero algo tenía que hacer.

-Por ahora debes demostrar que estas arrepentido inventa cualquier cosa ya después solo trata de alejarlo pero que tu mamá no sepa nada de eso, tranquilo Skipper no te dejaré en esto solo- Me alegraba tener un amigo como él.

-En serio gracias, pensaré en cómo hacerlo porque a pesar de que Antonio hace todo eso sé que no es malo así que no seré tan duro- Después de todo en lo que ha estado con mi mamá se ha portado decente.

-Como tú digas, pero si necesitas ayuda en algo házmelo saber ¿Si?- Solo asentí, sabía que tenía su apoyo en todo.

-Clemson, enserio quiero disculparme por lo que sucedió con Daniel ya todo está arreglado y me dijo que ya no hará nada contra esta amistad se disculpa también por su mal comportamiento- Era una buena noticia.

-¿En serio? Creo que también debo una disculpa no estuvo bien que peleáramos además mírate tienes un golpe todo por eso- De todas formas no me dolió.

-Quisiera que intentarán soportase, no sé lo que paso entre ustedes pero no creo que sea bueno que se lleven así de mal- Tampoco que se lleven de lo mejor.

-Quizás… ya llegamos Skipper- De nuevo era el club "Los cazadores" ¿Aquí era la fiesta? Oh no ¡Max! ¿Cómo había olvidado ese asunto? Clemson bajo del auto enseguida lo seguí, tenía que decirle.

-Oye Clemson hay algo que quiero preguntarte- Clemson entro al club yo aún lo seguía pero creo que no me escuchaba.

-Luego Skipper, ahora los chicos deben estar esperándonos, vamos- Esto no lo podía dejar para después ya Max llevaba un día en prisión por no hablar con él.

-Clemson esto no puede esperar en serio es importante- Pero creo que no me escucho o solo me ignoro. Fue cuando llegamos con sino mal recuerdo Barry y otro sujeto que no tengo ni idea de quién es.

-Barry seguro recordarás a Skipper, y tu Skipper seguro lo recuerdas- Él es alguien difícil de olvidar además de que no llevaba mucho tiempo de verlo.

-¡Como olvidarlo! Mucho gusto Skipper es un placer verte, sé que la otra vez no conversamos mucho pero tu entiendes no estaba de humor- Se comportaba muy amable mejor que cuando lo conocí.

-Bueno y Skipper déjame presentarte a Sabio, el maneja el club cuando el dueño no está, es un gran amigo- Ese chico daba más miedo que Barry más con esos ojos.

-Hola mucho gusto Sabio- Estire mi mano hacia Sabio este solo la veía, sin hacer nada entonces la baje.

-Skipper eres amigo de Clemson por lo tanto eres amigo nuestro y así no se saludan los amigos- De repente rio, vaya pensé que me odio con solo verme.

-Amigos Skipper tiene un gran problema en su casa, creo que debemos ayudarlo ¿No creen?- ¿Por qué ellos podrían ayudarme?

-Cuéntanos Skipper ¿Qué sucede? Pareces un chico sin problemas- Eso parecía pero la verdad es que apenas ahora tengo problemas.

-No es algo tan grande, solo que mi mamá sale con alguien, no es mal sujeto solo no quiero que intente ocupar un lugar que no le corresponde- No sé si ellos podrían entenderme.

-Skipper no sé si recuerdes que cuando me contaste eso te dije que a mis amigos les había sucedido eso, hablaba de ellos dos creo que pueden aconsejarte mejor- No tenía idea.

-Tienes que tener cuidado Skipper, cuando menos te lo esperes tu madre solo le hará caso a él, no dejes que eso suceda- ¿Eso pasa?

-Tienes que ser precavido, alejarlo es tu mejor opción pero por ahora déjalo en paz que sienta que el terreno está libre y cuando menos lo esperas haces tú movida- No estoy tan seguro de eso.

-Es que no estoy tan seguro de hacerlo, creo que exagere Antonio no hizo nada malo y yo empecé a insultarlo y gritarle hasta ahora de a comportado- Sí, creo que el enojo había pasado.

-Si tú lo dices Skipper pero enserio cuando veas alguna seña la que sea no dudes en acabar con él- ¿Acabar con él?

-Cuando Barry dice acabar con él quiere decir que lo alejes de tu madre antes de que sea demasiado tarde- Está bien, en cuanto vea algo así lo haré.

-De acuerdo, supongo que esperaré- Ahora en verdad me siento mal por como reaccione con él.

-Dejando de un lado eso ¡Esto es una fiesta! Deberíamos festejar además de que te distraigas Skipper, traigan las bebidas- Solo estaría un rato más con ellos.

Enseguida una chica trajo una charola con cervezas la deja en la mesa y se retiró, todos tomaron una excepto yo.

-Skipper ¿Por qué no tomas una? No te preocupes si no traes dinero la casa invita, no tengas pena- No era eso.

-No es eso chicos, es que no tomo alcohol- Se quedaron en total silencio, viéndose como un bicho raro.

-Descuida Skipper no es malo, tendrás buena salud en cambio nosotros seguro que no- Clemson rompió el incómodo silencio que se formó.

-Cierto, no te sientas mal y cuéntanos algo- Dijo después Barry, ¿Contarles algo? ¿Cómo qué?

-No lo sé, no tengo nada interesante que contar- Y lo que era interesante ellos no lo podían saber.

-Supimos que le diste una paliza a Joey, eso no es fácil muchas veces termine con un ojo por él- No fue difícil.

-Fue fácil, iba detrás de Clemson y de la nada lo ataque de esa forma cualquiera podría con él- Además de mi basto entrenamiento.

-¿O en serio?- Todos volteamos a dónde provenía esa voz, era Joey, esto no puede estarme pasado a mí.

-Joey ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? Te prohibimos volver solo vete- Pero no me quitaba la mirada ¡Max! ¿Por qué lo sigo olvidando?

-Supuse que estaría aquí, quiero la revancha el mismo lo dijo que solo por eso me gano así que vámonos niño- ¿Quería que peleáramos ahora?

-Lo siento, querías golpear a mi amigo yo solo lo defendí pero no tengo intensiones de pelear contigo- No quería más problemas.

-Pues entonces te daré un golpiza, chicos- Unos chicos salieron de la nada y tomaron a Sabio, Barry y Clemson, entonces Joey me agarró y me arrastro afuera.

-Escucha Joey de verdad no quiero pelear, sé que estas molesto tienes tus razones para estarlo pero esta no es la manera- Trataba de detenerlo.

-Solo hay una manera de arreglar esto, no dejaré que digan que un niño me dejo en ridículo así que empieza o deja que te acabe- Me llevo justo detrás del club, creo que todos oyeron lo que pasaría porque todos nos siguieron e hicieron un circulo alrededor nuestro.

-Es momento chico- Dijo Joey, empezó a tronarse los nudillos y el cuello estaba por comenzar.

Yo en serio no quería pelear, él empezó atacándome pero esquivaba sus golpes esto lo molesto más o eso me decía su rostro.

-¡Deja de huir!- Grito pero yo seguía esquivándolo, no era difícil hacerlo no era muy rápido y seguía las reglas del boxeo.

-Muy bien si quieres que las cosas sean así, ¡Roy!- De la nada un chico mucho más grande llegó y me sostuvo por atrás, entonces Joey comenzó a golpearme por todas partes.

Sus golpes sí que dolían, tenía que hacer algo esto ya fue demasiado, con mi antebrazo golpe al sujeto que me sostenía enseguida me soltó utilice eso para alejarme de él, vi que Joey venia hacia mi baje la guardia él sobrio pero lo siguiente que hice fue matarlo de nuevo en la parte baja del estómago sacándole el aire de nuevo enseguida se arrodilló en el suelo, Roy se acercó para golpearme como venía corriendo sabía que lo tenía me hice a un lado al último segundo puse mi pie y Roy cayo directo al suelo.

-¡Skipper! ¿Estás bien? Vaya amigo te golpeó algo fuerte- ¿Más golpes? Esto no puede ser bueno, se daría cuenta en mi casa.

-Sí, estoy bien tengo un poco adolorido del cuerpo pero pasara creo que ellos necesitan ayuda- Clemson empezó reír.

-Lamento eso pero vi lo último y fue increíble enserio tienes talento para esto, como sea lamento eso no teníamos ni idea de que estaría ahí con sus amigos- No es su culpa después de todo.

-Ven volvamos adentro, creo que te mereces un descanso después de eso- Casi todos había regresado al club, otro se quedaron con Roy y Joey.

De la nada unos sujetos salieron gritaron algo que no alcance a escuchar pero hizo que todos salieran corriendo incluyendo a Clemson, que me grito que corriera pero por alguna razón no le hice caso, me quede ahí viendo el desastre, todos corrían fue cuando los sujetos se fueron acercando y los reconocí.

-¡Skipper!- Grito Clasificado, ¿Qué hacían ellos aquí? Esto solo me llevaría a más problemas ¿Cuándo tuve tantos problemas en un día?

-Hola ráfaga polar- Fue lo mejor que se me ocurrió decir, todos me veían de una forma extraña como si estuvieran furiosos.

-¡Hola Skipper!- Saludo alegre Montaña que me saludaba agitando su mano hasta que Clasificado lo vio y bajo la mano.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí Skipper? Y ¡Que te paso! Estas golpeado- Clasificado se fue alejando no sin Antes hacerme una señal de que lo siguiera ¿Podía ser esto peor? Me subí a su auto.

Llegamos a su guarida ¡Era enorme! Ordenada y limpia todo lo contrario a la de mis tíos además que tenían todo tipo de armar increíbles pero no era momento para esto estaba enserio problemas llegamos a una habitación donde había una gran mesa y varias sillas en ella me pidieron que me sentara.

-Muy bien Skipper, te conocimos apenas y ya te encontramos en un lugar como ese ¿Qué sucede?- Eva me paso una bolsa con hielos, la puse donde más me dolía que era mi labio me pregunto si lo tenía partido.

-No sucede nada, estaba ahí con unos amigos cuando un tipo quiso golpearme, no quería pelear así que solo lo evitaba pero un chico salió de la nada y me agarró entonces comenzaron a golpearme por eso estoy así- Nada era mi culpa.

-Está bien eso lo entiendo, lo que no entiendo es ¿Por qué estabas en un lugar como ese?- Solo estaba pasando el rato.

-Fui a una fiesta con unos amigos, escuchen no fue un gran día al contrario solo quise distraerme un poco no sabía que pasaría eso- ¿Por qué estaba tan enojado?

-Jamás pensamos encontrarte en un lugar como ese Skipper, ese lugar no es nada bueno espero que no vuelvas a ir ahí- ¿Por qué no era bueno?

-¿Por qué no es bueno que este ahí? Además ¿Qué hacían en ese lugar?- Dudo que me buscarán.

-Íbamos por alguien pero llegamos y encontramos el disturbio así que nos vimos obligados a reaccionar fue cuando te vi y aquí estamos- Vaya eso lo explica.

-Oh, perdonen el disturbio como ya les explique no fue mi intención provocar algo como eso- Ahora estaba en problemas.

-Sabes si la policía hubiera ido a parar ese problema estarías en la cárcel nosotros no tomamos cosas tan sencillas tienes suerte de que fuimos nosotros- Lo sé, pero todo está bien hasta que hicieron su aparición.

-Clasificado creo que hay que avisarles sobre esto, que ellos se encarguen del muchacho- Hablo Meche corta ¿Ellos? Mis tíos…

-¡No hagan eso! Por favor sé que esto no lo pueden dejar pasar pero les ruego que no les llamen ya he dado demasiados problemas para darles más, esto solo era una salida con amigos- No quería saber los problemas que tendría.

-Skipper no podemos ocultarles algo como eso, tienen que decírselo a tu madre porque es algo serio aunque no tengas la culpa- ¡No! Si es cierto lo de Antonio solo le daré más razones.

-Se los ruego, la situación no es para nada buena y esto solo lo empeorara, necesito que hagan esto por mí mi mamá sale con alguien y ese alguien quiere ocupar el lugar de mi padre así que necesita cosas como esta para hacerlo, no les pido que lo dejen pasar solo que no le digan a nadie.

-Escucha Skipper está bien no les diremos nada pero tienes que alejarte de ese lugar no queremos saber que volviste ahí mucho menos que tienes problemas con esos sujetos, con eso creo que te dejaremos ir- No importaba.

-Se los prometo, ya entendí con esto y créanme ya no volveré a ese lugar ni a ver a los sujetos con los que pelee ¡Muchas gracias!- Podía seguir tranquilo.

-Como sea, Eva y Montaña lleven a Skipper a su casa, nosotros veremos qué hacemos con la misión, ahora- Eva y Montaña se fueron, solo me despedí con la mano creo que estaba molesto, entonces seguí a Eva y Montaña.

(…)

Iba en el auto con Eva y Montaña, Montaña conducía Eva iba al lado y yo atrás, creo que ya sabían dónde vivía porque no me preguntaron la dirección ni nada.

-Skipper si no quieres que se enteren de esto ¿Cómo explicaras los golpes?- Pregunto Eva ¡Cierto! No sé qué haría.

-Quizás a mis tíos les puedo decir que fue con Daniel, después de todo él también tiene algunos golpes- Sería difícil de creer pero podría funcionar.

-¿Daniel?- Pregunto Montaña.

-Sí Daniel es el hijo de mi tío Kowalski somos como hermanos entonces no habrá problema- Eva hizo un raro gesto cuando lo dije.

-¿Y a tu mamá Skipper? Supongo que por todo esto ella no sabe que estabas fuera de tu casa- Que observadora era Eva.

-Sera un problema pero luego lo arreglo aunque será difícil mañana hay escuela y será difícil cubrir esto por siempre- ¿Qué le diría?

-Ay Skipper, ten cuidado las mentiras jamás son buenas y hacer lo que haces tampoco- Lo sé, pero no quería dar más problemas.

-Creo que será todo por ahora, ya he dado suficientes problemas para dar más así que enserio gracias por guardar esto- Mañana tendría que decírselo a Clemson.

-No agradezca Skipper nos conformamos con que habas exactamente lo que Clasificado te dijo- ¿Por qué tanto interés?

-Tengo una pregunta ¿Por qué tienen tanto interés en que este bien? Sé que son buenas personas pero veo demasiado interés y apenas nos conocemos- Era demasiado interés para todo eso.

-Como ya te dijo Clasificado, nosotros debíamos detener a Hans antes de que llegara a tu padre- Ya lo sabía pero de ninguna manera los culpaba.

-Ya les dije que no los culpó por eso, Hans era demasiado listo tanto que por eso acabo con él- Así que no debían sentirse culpables.

-Nosotros fuimos al hospital, nadie nos dijo nada pero no se necesitó eso llegamos y vimos a tu madre- Dijo Montaña, ¿Estuvieron ese día?

-Ahí supimos que Hans logro su objetivo, quisimos disculparnos por fallar con tu madre pero no nos atrevimos estaba destrozada así que lo intentamos con su equipo- Dijo Eva ¿Con mis tíos?

-Solo pudimos hacerlo con Rico, tanto Cabo y Kowalski estaban igual de destruidos no nos atrevimos a hablar con ellos Rico estaba un poco más tranquilo así que solo con él pudimos hablar- Algo de eso sabia.

-Y alguien conoció es día el amor- Dijo Montaña en burla, Eva solo lo golpeó en el hombro pero Montaña seguía riendo.

-¡Montaña!- Grito Eva molesta, Montaña dejo de reír, quisiera preguntar que pasaba pero creo que ya lo sabía no era nada tonto.

-¡Estas enamorada de mi tío!- Dije con burla, Montaña volvió a reír, freno el auto y rio sin parar su risa era contagiosa no pude evitar reír.

-¡Quieren callarse! Tu luego me las pagarás Montaña y tu Skipper si vuelves a decir algo como eso ¡Le diré a todos lo que paso hoy!- Entonces los dos nos callamos.

-Hubieras visto ese día Skipper, nos sacaron del hospital por eso- Quisiera preguntar pero mi miedo por Eva era más grande que mi curiosidad.

-¡No sabía que tenía esposa! Mucho menos que estaba ahí ¡No le cuentes nada!- ¿Qué será? Pero mi miedo por Eva seguía siendo más grande.

-El chico estaba deprimido por su amigo y tú lo besaste, su esposa casi te mata enserio fue memorable aún recuerdo tu ojos de sorpresa cuando te lo dijo- ¡Vaya! ¿Todo eso paso? Quería reírme enserio quería.

-Ya te explique cómo salieron las cosas, fue un accidente ¿Quieres dejar de darle a Skipper pistas?- ¿Debía preguntar?

-Tienes razón- Dijo Montaña, quería saber todo podía preguntarle a mi tío querrá saber de dónde lo sé y no podía decirle esto.

-Gracias- Dijo Eva, supongo que me quedaré con esos detalles aunque cuando lo recordara podría reírme a solas.

-Tengo que contarte todo Skipper, darte pistas no es lo correcto- Eva solo bufó molesta, entonces salió del auto en verdad molesta.

-Ya volverá, veras ese día íbamos a ver que sucedió pero como no queríamos decirle nada a tu mamá nos quedamos mucho tiempo en ese tiempo Eva se alejó de nosotros- Jamás nadie me contó que ellos estuvieron ahí ese día.

-Según lo que me contó Eva, ella iba por los pasillos y se topó con Kowalski ella no sabía que era de la unidad, así que solo trato de animarlo hablando con él y como ambos son listos pues se enamoró si suena trillado- Demasiado trillado.

-Creo que logro animarlo un poco, continuaron hablando nosotros la estábamos buscando, según se Eva lo abrazo él correspondió pero no sé muy bien lo que paso ahí Eva lo beso y su esposa vio- Mi tía Stacy.

-Su esposa se molestó, le grito a Eva y Eva le grito a ella se dijeron cosas llegamos nosotros a apoyar a Eva y como era un hospital nos corrieron- Empecé a reír sé que no había razón aparente pero para mí fue gracioso.

-Después Eva se enteró de quien era, de todo en verdad se sentía apenada esos días no pasábamos de reír claro Eva se molestaba como ahora- Yo también no puedo evitar reír.

-Por suerte para ella Kowalski no se molestó ni nada al contario fue él quien ofreció disculpas primero y aunque quedamos en buenos términos es gracioso ver a Eva cuando está cerca de él y recordar todo eso- Ahora yo no podría verlos sin recordar eso.

-Sé que Eva posiblemente nos matara pero esta increíble la historia Montaña, gracias por contármela me hacía falta reír en estos momentos- Montaña y yo reímos un poco más hasta que Eva regreso.

-Ya que acabaste de decirle al chico mis cosas ¿Podemos irnos?- En verdad estaba molesta, que bueno que la risa se había ido.

-Claro, vámonos- Montaña volvió a conducir, ahora si el camino fue en total silencio Eva porque iba molesta y Montaña y yo porque seguro no podríamos hablar sin reír.

Después de un rato llegamos a mi casa fue cuando me golpeó la realidad, a ver que hacía con los golpes respecto a mi mama y no quería mentirle.

-Bueno gracias por traerme hasta mí casa, fue un gusto haber hablado con ustedes son grandiosos- Montaña sí que me agrado era divertido.

-Si le comentas algo a alguien Skipper te juro que todos lo sabrán ¿Entendido?- Solo asentí, tratando de no reírme.

-Deja en paz al chico, nos vemos Skipper fue bueno charlar contigo tienes sentido del humor y espero verte en otras circunstancias, quien sabe quizás luego te cuente cuando hicimos una misión juntos y ellos…

-¡Cállate Montaña! Hasta luego Skipper cuídate y enserio no vuelvas ahí ¡vámonos!- Parecía que ardían los ojos de Eva, espero le vaya bien a Montaña.

Pero la diversión se acababa, de nuevo entre por la ventana sin hacer el menor ruido, enseguida me acosté todo estaba en silencio seguro mi mamá estaba dormida ya tendría que enfrentarla mañana pero ahora solo descansará mañana tendría que ir a la escuela y explicar todo esto.

(…)

-¡Skipper! ¿Qué fue lo que te paso?- Desperté de golpe, mi mamá estaba en mi habitación seguro vio mis golpes.

-No me pasó nada- ¿Por qué dije eso? Solo la haría enojar más o eso creía, no lo sé jamás la había hecho enojar.

-¿Cómo que nada? Ayer tenías un golpe ahora tienes como tres más ¡Que te paso!- ¿Qué debía decirle? Pensé que cuando m despertara inventaría algo.

-Está bien, ayer estaba molesto de nuevo quise irme pero resbale y caí- No me gustaba mentirle pero no le diría lo otro hasta estar seguro de que Antonio no intentaría nada malo.

-¿Por qué no escuche nada? Hubieras hecho ruido al caerte- Debo seguir con esto hasta el final.

-Hice ruido pero creo que no lo escuchaste y no grey ni nada porque sabía que me verías y te enojaría de hecho tuve que entrar por la puerta debido al gran dolor tarde es increíble que no me escucharás- Esperaba que me creyera.

-Skipper eso pudo ser peor, pudiste haberte roto algo o matarte ¡No lo vuelvas a hacer!- Parece que me había creído.

-Con ese golpe entendí la lección, además estuve pensando que mis acciones no fueron las mejores y que no estuvo bien cuando sea quiero disculparme con Antonio de verdad- Entonces sonrió.

-Me alegro que te des cuenta de que reaccionaste mal, esa no es manera de solucionar un problema pero debes saber que no aceptaré ese comportamiento así no te eduque Skipper, estas castigado ¿Entendido?- No puede ser…

-Entendido, sé que me educaste mejor y que debo asumir las consecuencias de mis actos creo que lo pague con la caída pero se acabaron los problemas- Hablaba en serio.

-Baja para que desayunes y te vayas a la escuela pero en cuanto salgas te quiero aquí- Supongo que estaba bien.

-De acuerdo- Beso mi frente y se fue, estaba castigado lo único bueno es que me creyó así jamás sabría lo que sucedió anoche.

Me apure en cambiarme y alistar todo, baje rápidamente, desayune, me despedí de ella y me fui directo a la escuela, tenía suerte que la ráfaga polar apareciera bueno lo mejor fue que nadie apareciera pero de ellos a mis tíos los prefería a ellos, vaya día primero lo de Antonio, mi platica con mi tío Kowalski y su frase aterradora, los amigos de Clemson, la pelea, la ráfaga polar y la charla con Montaña lo último fue lo mejor ahora seguro Clemson querrá saber que me paso pero no podía decirle que la ráfaga polar me ayudo.

-¡Skipper!- Últimamente todos gritaban mi nombre, gire para ver de quien se trataba y unos cálidos brazos me recibieron, era Becky.

-¿Qué te paso? Vienes todo golpeado, solo quiere decir una cosa- No me gusto la forma en la que me miro, me sentía expuesto.

-¡Te peleaste con Daniel! El también llego tarde con algunos golpes y no quiso decir que había pasado- ¡Daniel! Sería la perfecta excusa de ambos.

-No nos peleamos fue un entrenamiento pero creo que a ambos se nos pasó la mano, lo siento si te preocupamos- Ella me sonrió no pude evitar regresarle el gesto.

-Creo que a Daniel se le paso más la mano, que bueno que me dices Skipper mis padres estuvieron interrogándolo por horas por cierto ¿Todo bien en tu casa?- Dentro de lo que cabe sí.

-Todo está perfecto Becky ¿Por qué preguntas?- No quería que supiera esos problemas sin importancia.

-Mi padre estaba preguntando por Daniel cuando tu mamá llamo y enseguida se fue cuando regreso no dijo nada pero estaba preocupado por eso te pregunto- No aun así no debía saber.

-Después del entrenamiento me quede con un amigo pero se me olvido avisar creo que mi mamá se preocupó de más y por eso llamo a tu papá es todo- Ya llevaba muchas mentiras para un día.

-Eres tan descuidado Skipper, pero me alegra que todo este aclarado y que tu estés bien- Cuando dijo eso ultimo sentía una calidez inundándome.

-Gracias por preocuparte de verdad ¿Te acompaño a tu salón?- Sé que dije que no me iba a enamorar y no lo estoy, la conozco de hace años es normal que me ponga de este modo.

-Claro, vamos- Me tomo del brazo, seguro estaba sonrojado pero bueno eso es porque… nunca he tomado así a una chica ¡Sí! Solo eso.

Íbamos hablando de cosas sin importancia alguna solo como nos fue en el fin de semana, en un momento recordé todo lo que me dijo Montaña no pude evitar empezar a reír desde luego Becky pregunto pero no le diría que porque alguien me contó algo de su padre, le dije que yo me entendí después llegamos a su salón.

-Muchas gracias Skipper pero porfacoe ya no entrenen tan duro creo que ya pelean bastante bien, nos vemos- Entonces sin darme cuenta beso mi mejilla y se metió a su salón sonriendo.

Suspiro y toque mi mejilla, cuando me di cuenta de lo que hacía de inmediato pare ¡Esto no era nada! Solo fue un beso, enseguida me fui dirigiéndome a mi salón pero logre ver a Daniel tenía que hablar con él para que dijera lo que yo le había dicho a su hermana fui corriendo hacia él me vio y se despido de los chicos con los que estaba hasta que llegue con él.

-Skipper ¿Qué te paso?- Creo que oiría esa pregunta todo el día, no me veía tan mal solo un par de golpes.

-Daniel, sé que esto se ve mal, veras ayer salí un momento las cosas no están nada bien pero un tipo trato de golpearme y así quede pero no puedo decir eso como te digo las cosas no están bien así que debes ayudarme tenemos que decir que entrenamos y así quedamos- No quería hacer a Daniel mentir pero era mi única esperanza.

-Deberás explicarme todo con más calma ¿De acuerdo? Pero está bien te ayudaré, ayer llegue algo tarde a mí casa les diremos que después de que mi padre fue a tu casa nos encontramos y peleamos- Después de dejarme en mi casa ¿A dónde se fue?

-De acuerdo pero después de que me dejaste en mi casa ¿Dónde estuviste?- Era extraño pensé que se había ido a su casa.

-Cuando tú me expliques porque tienes todos esos golpes yo te explicaré dónde estuve, ya es hora Skipper nos vemos después- Enseguida Daniel se fue, tiene razón me fui corriendo a mi salón, pero cuando llegue no vi a Clemson.

Pensé que llegaría tarde como siempre pero fueron pasando las horas y Clemson no llegaba ¿Qué habrá pasado? Quisiera ir a su casa a ver si estaba bien pero mi mamá fue clara y tenía que irme de inmediato a mi casa, así que el día fue de lo más aburrido ni siquiera ponía atención solo pensaba en si Clemson estaría bien, al salir tal como lo dijo mi mamá me fui a casa.

Llegue a mi casa poco antes de lo previsto ya que en cuanto tocaron salí disparado de ahí además que vine caminando rápido, entre pero enseguida oí voces era la de mi mamá y Antoni.

-Creo que no es culpa tuya que Skipper este reaccionando así- Hablaban de mí, sé que no debía escuchar conversaciones ajenas pero hablaban de mi entonces no era tan ajena.

-Es que no sé qué le sucedió jamás había hecho algo como eso y la verdad no sé cómo reaccionar con eso- Más razones para comportarme mejor.

-Dices que ese día se lo llevaron sus tíos ¿No? Quizás ese es el problema, no es bueno que este con ellos en ese mundo quizás Skipper no está tomando buenas lecciones y todo eso lo trae aquí- ¿Qué?

-No lo sé, ellos cuidan demasiado a Skipper y no creo que permitan que tome lecciones erróneas- Eso era cierto.

-Quizás no hacen lo correcto, digo le enseñaron a pelear y se la pasan contándole historias fantásticas eso no ayuda mucho quizás lo mejor sea que no pase tanto tiempo con ellos- ¡No había dicho eso! ¿Alejarme de ellos? ¡Estaba loco!

-Pero Skipper los adora, son lo más cercano a una figura paterna que tiene no creo que sea justo quitárselo- Mi mamá tenía razón ¡No podía hacerlo de nuevo!

-Debes pensar en que es más importante, si eso o el bienestar de Skipper, se portó de una forma grosera eso puede empeorar, deberías pensarlo- ¡Antonio lo está haciendo! Justo lo que dijeron los chicos, trata de alejarme lo más cercano que tengo a un padre porque quiere tomar ese lugar ¡No lo dejaré! Si antes pensaba que quizás yo cometí el error ahora veo que hice bien, pero Antonio no sabrá lo que planeó haré lo que los chicos me aconsejaron, te has ganado un enemigo Antonio.

 **Nota de la autora: ¿Qué les pareció? De nuevo salió la ráfaga polar les dije que saldría de nuevo y aquí los tienen, Parece que Clemson está en la delantera para cambiar a Skipper ¿Creen que lo logre? ¿Qué pasara con Antonio? Gracias por seguir leyendo.**

 **Nathaly989: Gracias, trato de mejorar la historia con cada capítulo, descuida entiendo lo pesado que es la escuela también me sucedió, desde luego que continuaré con la historia jamás pensaría en dejarla incompleta actualizare más días así que no tendrás que esperar demasiado, saludos.**

 **No olviden comentar si les gusto que les gustaría que pasara o algún a duda que tengan, cualquier cosa pero comenten.**

 **Hasta la próxima. Bye.**


	10. Chapter 10 Ayúdame

Hola mis queridos lectores lamento tardar un poco a pesar de que ya salí de la escuela he tenido que hacer muchos trámites para ello espero el miércoles no tardar tanto en subirlo y sin más el capítulo de hoy.

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Tom McGrath y Eric Darnell creadores de la serie pero la historia sí es mía.**

 **Capítulo 10: Ayúdame.**

 **Narrado por Skipper.**

-Está bien lo pensaré- ¡La estaba convenciendo! Era momento de interrumpir esta plática, Antonio no sabía en que se estaba metiendo.

Regrese a la puerta la volví a abrir con cuidado y de nuevo la cerré haciendo ruido de nuevo me dirigí hacia donde estaban mi mamá y Antonio.

-¡Ya regrese!- Grité entonces me dirigí a la sala donde ellos estaban entre y trate de poner mi menos sonrisa.

-Hola hijo que bueno que regresas- Sí, que bueno que regrese y pude escuchar esto, ya no dejaré que Antonio continúe aquí.

-Hola Antonio, quería disculparme por haberte dicho todas esas cosas no sé qué me paso te juro que no quise hacerlo ni siquiera sé porque dije eso venía bien estaba feliz y solo de repente dije todo eso.

-Skipper yo sé que no era enserio todo eso, siempre te has comportado de una manera correcta y por un día mi impresión de ti no cambiara veo que realmente estas arrepentido, descuida- Lo estaba.

-Gracias Antonio, no volverá a pasar te lo prometo ahora me retiro tengo tarea que hacer- Entonces me dirigí a mi habitación ¿Qué debería hacer? Sé que Antonio quiero ocupar el lugar de mi padre pero no lo dejaré sin dar pelea, alguien tiene que ayudarme sé que tengo a Clemson y los chicos pero necesito de alguien más.

¿Cómo conseguiré la ayuda de alguien más? No puedo salir estoy castigado ya se quien podrá ayudarme pero tengo que ir a hablar con él y escaparme no es una opción no cuando Antonio está esperando una oportunidad. Escuchaba pasos acercándose me senté en mi cama, saque un cuaderno de mi mochila, tome un lápiz y empecé a escribir cualquier cosa.

-Skipper, el día de ayer estaba por salir con Antonio cuando llego Daniel por ti y reaccionó de una manera aterradora me preocupe tanto que no quise salir con él pero prometí hacerlo otro día y él quiere hacerlo hoy ¿Puedo confiar en ti?- Antes no tenía que preguntar.

-Claro, ve con calma debo acabar la tarea de todas formas ¿A dónde iría?- Me dedique a seguir escribiendo cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con la escuela.

-Confiare en ti Skipper, no tardamos demasiado cuídate- Sé que no tardarían mi mamá no me dejaría mucho tiempo solo.

-Claro mamá, diviértanse y tú también cuídate- Entonces cerró la puerta, esta era mi oportunidad sé que dije que podía confiar en mi pero lo hago por los dos.

Después de eso me quede un rato más escribiendo en mi cuaderno la verdad ya no tenía idea de que estaba poniendo solo estaba atento, oí un auto irse me asome y sí, era el auto de Antonio en cuanto lo perdí de vista, corrí hacia la puerta y salí de ahí, no estaba tan lejos el lugar pero me serviría tener un auto pero mi mama se negaba a dármelo ¿Por qué? No lo sé, seguro mi padre ya me hubiera dado uno, en fin tuve que correr estaba ya cansado cuando finalmente llegue, tendría que hacerlo rápido, toque la puerta como un loco.

-Skipper, no te esperaba aquí ¿Qué sucede? ¿Todo está bien?- Correr de mi casa a su casa era una tarea bastante difícil.

-Si todo está bien Thomas, solo que necesito hablar con tu padre sé que está aquí y necesito decirle algo rápido- Siempre estaban los tres en sus respectivas casas a esta hora.

-Claro, adelante enseguida le aviso pero ¿Seguro que está todo bien?- Sé que quizás lo alarme pero después le contaría.

-Después cuando tenga más tiempo te cuento todo- Solo asintió y se fue corriendo, si alguien podría ayudarme en esto era mi tío Rico.

Respiraba agitadamente, solo veía la habitación cuando en una mesa algo llamo mi atención m acerque se trataba de una foto, eran ellos cuatro, estaban los cuatro juntos sonriendo para la cámara todos se veían felices en especial él.

-Skipper- Oí la voz de mi tío Rico, enseguida deje la foto y voltee hacia él, por un momento olvide a que venía.

-Hola tío Rico, lamento llegar así pero enserio tengo que hablar contigo pero deberá ser rápido no cuento con mucho tiempo- Se que estas palabras solo lo alarmarían más pero era en serio.

-¿Sucede?- Crecer con él me ayudo demasiado lo entendía perfectamente aunque no hablara del todo bien.

-Es Antonio, no sé si mi tío Kowalski te dijo lo que hice ayer o no pero tienes que ayudarme- Sé que lo hará.

-Menciono, dime- Vaya así que sabe todo lo que dije, espero con esto que le diga me entienda mejor.

-Sé que piensas que actué mal yo también lo pensé quería disculparme con él pero cuando llegue a la casa lo escuche hablando con mi mamá dijo que mi comportamiento era culpa de ustedes y que lo mejor sería que me alejará de ustedes- Sé que jamás dejaría que eso pasara.

-¿Serio?- Claro que era enserio, quiere alejar a los que me apoyarán a evitar que ocupe su lugar.

-Es enserio, lo escuché perfectamente y mi mamá le dijo que lo pensaría ¡Puedes creerlo! Ustedes junto con ella me han criado y no pueden alejarme de ustedes, por eso vine contigo tío- Se quedó pensando un rayo.

-¿Yo? ¿Por qué?- ¿Que porque vine con él? Vamos él mismo podía saber porque fue que vine con él.

-Sabes que mis tíos Kowalski y Cabo no me tomaran enserio después de lo que hice ayer pensaran que solo es un plan mío pero sé que tú me creerás, ustedes son lo único que me queda de él y no quiero que me quiten eso también- Me acerque de nuevo a la mesa donde se encontraba la foto y me quede observando.

-Derrotar Espiráculo- ¿Eh? Estaba a mi lado mirando también la foto, esa foto la tomaron el día que derrotaron a Espiráculo pero ¿Cuál de todas? Me contaron como de tres veces.

-Se veían muy unidos, ustedes me dicen tanto de él que a veces siento que está aquí, es por eso que si me alejan de ustedes lo perderé para siempre- Lo único que tenía eran sus memorias.

-Ayudarte- Sabia que lo haría, aunque se tardó pero eso no importaba ¡Me ayudaría en esto! Era increíble.

-¡Gracias tío Rico! De verdad no sé qué haría sin ustedes, bueno debo irme debo regresar antes que mi mamá, después te cuento de eso es algo muy gracioso en fin adiós- Y salí corriendo de su casa, ya tenía lo que quería.

De nuevo correr, eso era desgastante pero nada con lo que no pudiera agradecía a mi buena condición física, esta vez trate de ir más rápido claro con las precauciones necesarias, al llegar solo entre sin detenerme hasta mi habitación de nuevo me senté, en mi cama y regrese a escribir lo que fuera, así dure por unos largos minutos hasta que oí voces por el corredor.

-Skipper ya regresamos ¿Todo en orden?- Dijo mi mamá entrando a mi habitación, esperaba no lucir demasiado cansado.

-Claro, te dije que podías confiar en mi ¿Te fue bien?- Espero que Antonio ya se haya ido.

-Nos fue de maravilla Skipper ¿Lo ves? No hay nada de qué preocuparte él entiende que sus acciones no fueron correctas y que todo tiene una consecuencia- También entro Antonio, lo que me faltaba.

-Sí, lo entiendo perfectamente descuiden ya no pasara nada de nuevo y si me disculpan tengo tarea que hacer- De nuevo volví a fingir que escribía.

-Entiendo Skipper, bueno debo irme nos vemos en otra ocasión Skipper- Solo le hice un gento con la mano y asentir, enseguida se fueron ellos dos.

En cuando se fueron los seguí, de lejos claro y cuidando que no me vieran, no era difícil hacerlo ellos jamás imaginaria que los espiaría pero no lo sé, necesito más cosas en contra de Antonio.

-Te lo digo Skipper no es mal muchacho sé que lo has criado para ser un buen chico pero en serio creo que ellos no le están dando algo bueno- ¿Sigue tratando de convencer a mi mamá?

-Aun no lo creo, ellos le han enseñado demasiado a Skipper y él se siente muy bien con ellos, creo que le haría un daño peor alejarlo de ellos- Mi mamá no se deja convencer pero ¿Por cuánto tiempo?

-¿Cómo explicas que de repente se comporte así? Todo empezó desde que fue con ellos no sabes lo que le mostraron a Skipper y si le muestran algo peor su comportamiento también lo será- ¿Qué? ¡Eso es ridículo!

-Quizás tengas razón- ¡Que! Debe de estar bromeando no es posible que le crea definitivamente tengo que parar esto antes de que la convenza, seguro piensa que si los aleja de mi yo no podre contra él pues se equivoca.

-Después veras que la tengo, piensa en todo lo que hablamos, nos vemos después- ¿Hablaron? ¡Claro! Se fueron por un buen rato seguro hablaron de esto.

Decida que ya era momento de irme así que con mucho cuidado regrese a mi habitación ¿Qué tanto la había dicho? Aunque con lo que acabo de oír no creo que la haya convencido, de todas maneras mi mamá está cayendo así que Antonio tiene la ventana pero por suerte yo tengo el factor sorpresa a mi favor.

El resto del día surgió con normalidad, por así decirlo, no trate de decirle algo a mi mamá la verdad es que no sabía qué hacer y no quería dar un paso en falso así que mejor acabe mi verdadera tarea pero una vez que la termine fingí todo el día que hacia tarea hasta que llegó la hora de cenar que igual paso bastante tranquila, mi mamá pregunto cómo me había ido en la escuela y yo le respondí sinceramente hablamos un poco más y después solo me bañe y aliste todo para mañana.

Ya me encontraba en la escuela la verdad es que salí bastante apurado de mi casa y llegue un poco temprano pero mejor así, solo estaba afuera del salón en el que tenía clase. Me encontraba recargado en la pared buscando a Clemson con la mirada, no lo llame para preguntar porque no había venido se me olvido por completo espero hoy venga y pueda contestarme esa duda.

Ya casi era hora de la clase ¿Por qué pensé que Clemson vendría temprano? Es más había la posibilidad de que no viniera de nuevo pero no quería pensar en eso. Seguía buscándolo hasta que lo encontré venia normal hasta que me vio entonces corrió hacia mí, no esperaba que me tomara del brazo y me alejará de esa lugar, me subió al primer piso y ahí casi no había nadie entonces me soltó.

-Clemson ¿Qué haces?- No entiendo porque hizo eso, no parecía molesto pero tampoco normal.

-¿Qué sucedió contigo ese día? ¡Te dije que corrieras! Y cuando me di la vuelta no estabas te buscamos y nada- ¿Era por eso? De ningún modo podía decirle lo de la ráfaga polar a él.

-Corrí detrás de ti pero entre tanta gente te perdí de vista luego los sujetos se empezaron acercar así que me fui corriendo a mi casa- Últimamente mentía demasiado y eso no me agradaba.

-Pensé que te habían atrapado ¿De verdad te fuiste corriendo hasta tu casa?- Sé que el ligar quedaba lejos de mi casa. El timbre sonó.

-¿Cómo podría Clemson? Me aleje del lugar corriendo hasta que me canse después de eso me tuve que ir caminando, me asusté no pensé en volver no sabía si estarían ahí- Eso sonaba más creíble.

-No te culpó, no esperaba que llegarán esos tipos en la pelea como sea no te ves tan mal Skipper en verdad le diste su merecido- Yo no quería pelear con él.

-Fue extraño yo no quería pelear espero no vuelva a suceder pero dime Clemson ¿Por qué no viniste ayer?- Eso aún me era un misterio.

-Tuve un problema con mi primo y no me di cuenta de la hora, cuando lo hice ya era demasiado tarde para venir así que me quede en casa- Bueno es que su primo era desquiciante.

-Clemson el timbre sonó hace unos minutos creo que deberíamos ir a la clase- En primer lugar no sé porque me trajo hasta aquí.

-Ya esta tarde Skipper no nos dejara entrar, descuida por una clase que no entres no pasara nada- Si era tarde pero bueno solo será una.

-Está bien, pero quiero decirte que tenías razón Antonio empezó con su plan quiere alejarme de mis tíos.

-¿Hablas en serio? Vaya Skipper no puedes permitir eso seguro cuando los saque del camino seguirá contigo- Eso lo sé.

-Necesito tu ayuda Clemson, aunque quisiera no sé qué hacer tengo miedo de que pueda hacer algo mal y entonces su plan funcione- Clemson me advirtió de esto así que él puede ayudarme.

-No debes tener miedo Skipper eso es lo que él quiere, está bien eres mi amigo y los amigos se ayudan sacaremos a ese tal Antonio del camino- No me agrado el tono en que lo dijo pero no me importa.

-¿Qué es lo primero que debo hacer? Antonio ya lo hablo con mi mamá y aunque al principio ella se negaba ayer casi la convence necesito empezar esto ya- Mientras más pronto mejor.

-Le diré a Sabio y Barry seguro ellos estarán encantados de ayudarte y no te preocupes seguro se nos ocurrirá algo pero antes tienes que decirme ¿Harás todo lo que yo diga y como lo diga?

-Lo haré Clemson.

 **Narrado por Rico.**

No he podido dejar de pensar en lo que Skipper me dijo ayer, desde luego que le creía Skipper no es de los que mienten al contrario pero me dejo muy inquieto además con miedo, sí, desde que nació Skipper y después Thomas tengo miedo pero es lo que sucede cuando te conviertes en padre, con lo que me dijo Skipper me queda claro que Antonio planea algo y no se para que sí solo para quedarse con Marlene y Skipper o solo con ella.

-¡Rico!- De repente Kowalski grito mi nombre, no había escuchado nada de lo que había dicho porque seguro algo había dicho.

-¿Qué?- Skipper por alguna extraña razón no quería mencionarles nada a ellos dos sé que me dijo sus razones pero aun así no me convencían.

-Estaba hablando Rico y te pregunte algo pero no me contestabas ¿En qué tanto piensas?- Pienso que Kowalski podría hacer más que nosotros él es más cercano a Skipper.

-Skipper- ¿Por qué más cercano? Los tres estábamos al pendiente de Skipper pero cuando con Cabo llego Eric y conmigo Thomas, Cabo era un protector excesivo jamás dejaba a Eric solo ni siquiera para dormir se quedaba en vela observándolo y yo jamás me imagine teniendo hijos fue una sorpresa y no lo se le dedique más atención y deje a Skipper; no entiendo como Kowalski pudo con sus dos hijos y además Skipper.

-¿Por qué estás pensando en él? ¿Es que sucedió algo que nosotros no sepamos?- Claro que sí, pero Skipper confio en mí y no pienso defraudarlo.

-No, actitud preocupa- Pero ya sabía porque había actuado de ese modo, aunque no deja de sorprender, jamás había hecho algo como eso.

-Lo sé, aunque ya sabemos que es lo que le sucede no creo que esa sea la razón, jamás pensaba eso hasta ese día ¿Creen que ande en malas compañías?- Dijo Cabo, no lo creo es porque Antoni en verdad trama algo.

-Comparto tu opinión Cabo pero tanto como Daniel y Becky me aseguran que no así que eso es poco probable.

-Antonio- Dije sin querer ambos enseguida me miraron.

-¿Crees que Antonio lo haya hecho reaccionar así? Pero Marlene dijo que él estaba bien que solo de repente le grito todas esas cosas- Dijo Cabo. Porque se dio cuenta de lo que intenta hacer.

-¿Por qué no?- Ahora entiendo porque Skipper no les querría decir nada creo que ellos no lo ven del mismo modo.

-Rico sabes porque, sabes que Skipper antes de morir nos dijo que la cuidáramos eso hemos estado haciendo todos estos años y cuando Antonio se interesó en ella lo investigamos hasta mas no poder incluso lo vigilamos hasta saber que podíamos dejar que eso sucediera ¿Por qué Antonio lo haría reaccionar así?- Dijo Kowalski. Pero quizás Antonio ve que nosotros ya no nos preocupamos por eso y lo utilizó.

-Cierto- Dije derrotado, no había forma de hacerle cambiar de parecer estuvo bien lo que hizo Skipper en venir a mí.

-Lo que si es que su comportamiento es extraño quizás debamos traerlo de nuevo así estará relajado y podemos hablar con él- Dijo Kowalski. Lo cierto es que Skipper tenía mucho del carácter de su padre y cuando se molestaba enserio era como tener a su padre de nuevo.

-Pero no hay que regañarlo, solo tratar el tema con delicadeza después de todo se arrepiente de sus acciones así que no es tan terrible- Dijo Cabo, no creo que Skipper les diga lo que en verdad está pasando.

-Lo traeré el viernes, solo tratemos de que nos diga que le está pasando para ver si podemos ayudarlo en algo, ahora volvamos al trabajo- No dirá nada pero no pierden nada con intentarlo.

-Rico antes de que te pusieras a pensar en eso te preguntaba si crees que Max está ocultando algo- Desde luego.

-Alguien- Estaba seguro de ello, él día que ellos se fueron a dejar a Skipper me quede con Max y estaba seguro que estaba implicado pero no del todo.

-Encontramos las armas en su departamento tal como dijo pero no lo sé, no había mucho dinero al contrario había muy poco definitivamente está ocultando a alguien- Dijo Cabo ¡Claro que lo hacía!

-¿Por qué?- Normalmente cuando atrapábamos a alguien todos caían porque no querían irse por mucho tiempo y menos solos.

-Es miedo, pero no entiendo está aquí nadie puede hacerle nada y aun así no dice nada más ¿Tanto miedo le tiene a esa persona? Para estar encerrado por un largo tiempo porque todos los cargos serán para él- Dijo Kowalski.

-Encontrarlo- Ese chico m agradaba a pesar de no conocerlo del todo pero no creo que deba perder tantos años solo por miedo así que si encontramos a esa persona podrá estar menos años.

-Sé que lo mejor sería encontrar al verdadero culpable pero es muy difícil, todo nos lleva a él y él no quiere decir nada ¿Dónde buscar? Si no encontramos algo pronto el general mandará a Max a cualquier prisión- Dijo Kowalski.

-Quizás no tiene que decirlo, solo le preguntamos porque sabe que si dice algo le hagan daño pero no hemos intentado que nos hable- ¿Qué no es lo mismo?

-¿Qué?- Pregunte confundido. El chico no quería decir nada no entiendo lo que quiere decir Cabo.

-Quizás piensa que se enterarán o algo, quizás no tiene que contestar exactamente las preguntas él no es tonto quizás si le empezamos a hacer la plática nos diga algo- O eso.

-No estoy seguro de eso pero no perdemos nada con intentar ese método, como sea vamos con él- Sonreí, en verdad esperaba ayudar a ese chico.

Los tres nos dirigimos a donde tenemos a los detenidos, Max no se había movido de aquí pensamos que tenerlo aquí lo haría hablar pero ese chico no dice nada, aquí lo tendríamos hasta que el general le de todos los cargos a Max y se lo lleven a prisión, llegamos hasta la celda de Max nos detuvimos enfrente y solo nos miró entonces de la nada Cabo abrió la celda y se metió con él; Kowalski y yo nos miramos confundidos pero después entramos a la celda.

-Max ya se acabaron las preguntas creemos que eso pueda hostigarte, ya pronto te llevaran a prisión, así que ven iremos a pasear un poco- Cabo tomo a Max y salió de la celda, cada vez entendía menos este plan.

-Cabo espera ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo?- Pregunto Kowalski, él y yo íbamos justo detrás de Cabo.

-Max está a punto de ser encerrado por muchos años quizás toda su vida así que será bueno que disfrute lo último que le queda, no se preocupen iremos todos- Cabo no explicaba bien que rayos estaba haciendo.

Pero no dijimos nada, confiábamos en Cabo así que dejamos que hiciera todo lo necesario para sacar a Max de aquí espero realmente que sepa lo que está haciendo o se meterá en muchos problemas.

-Kowalski dame las llaves de auto por favor conduciré yo- ¿Qué? Cada vez entendía menos pero de nuevo no dijimos nada Kowalski solo le dio las llaves.

-Bien Max entra al auto, no tengas miedo no pasara nada malo ¿Tienes hambre? Espero que sí- Cabo metió a Max en la parte trasera de auto enseguida Kowalski y yo nos metimos con él por si intentaba escapar.

Dejamos que Cabo nos llevara a donde sea que quisiera, Max no decía nada solo iba temblando ¿Por qué siempre temblaba este chico? Tal vez pensaba que lo golpearíamos para que nos dijera la verdad, el trayecto seguía pero cada vez que avanzábamos me daba cuenta de a dónde íbamos; a la casa de Cabo.

-Llegamos y justo a tiempo, ven Max- Max de nuevo siguió a Cabo y nosotros detrás de ellos cada vez entendía menos. Entramos a la casa de Cabo enseguida nos recibió Shauna.

-Hola Shauna, te presento a Max él es… un amigo vino a comer con nosotros- Cabo cada vez hacia cosas más extrañas.

-Un gusto conocerte Max, nos alegrará tenerte para la comida ¿Ustedes también se quedan chicos?- Aun no entendía, estaba por responder cuando Cabo hablo.

-¡Si! Nos quedamos todos, queremos cenar junto a nuestro amigo Max espero no sea un inconveniente- Kowalski y yo de nuevo nos miramos estábamos confundidos.

-Claro que no, hay suficiente para todos siéntense en la mesa iré por Eric- Entonces Shauna se fue, Cabo nos dirigió a todos al comedor. Su mesa era para seis personas que conveniente aunque ellos siempre eran tres.

Cabo se sentó en la cabeza de la mesa y sentó a Max en el otro extremo, Kowalski en el asiento a un lado de Max y yo igual pero del otro lado, en eso llego Eric creo que Shauna ya le había advertido ya que llego muy normal.

-Hola papá, tío Kowalski y Rico y hola Max- Saludo con normalidad sentándose al lado mío.

-Hola- Dijo Max, era lo primero que decía desde que salimos, creo entender lo que Cabo quería hacer.

-Max ¿Puedes hablarnos de ti? O si quieres podemos hablarte de nosotros lo que prefieras- Max se veía confundido ¿Hablaría?

-Somos una unidad de elite, de las mejores este caso puede que parezca que no está a nuestro nivel pero ya no somos los mismos de antes y es un placer seguir sirviendo- Cabo hablo de repente.

-¿Siempre han sido ustedes?- De nuevo hablo Max ¡Y dijo más palabras! Creo que estaba resultando.

-No, éramos cuatro pero desafortunadamente hace años perdimos a uno de nosotros y aunque no es igual logramos que funcionara- No creo que deba decirle algo tan personal.

-¿El padre de Skipper? Skipper ni siquiera lo conoció y vaya que le afecta demasiado no tenerlo- Dijo Eric, nosotros lo sabíamos más que nada.

-Yo nunca conocí a mis padres, ellos me dejaron en un orfanato y se lo que se siente perder algo que jamás conoces- Nos quedamos callados cuando Max dijo eso.

-Hay un club al que siempre iba, en ese club encontré amigos que me ayudaron pero me doy cuenta que del lado equivocado hasta el nombre era ridículo "Los cazadores" pero ahí encontré respuestas- ¡No puede ser! Max ya nos había dado lo que queríamos y aunque no había dicho nombres nos dijo dónde buscar

-Gracias Max- Dijo Kowalski, parece que Cabo lo logro al principio vaya que fue confuso su método pero lo hizo.

-¿De qué? Solo les cuento mi triste experiencia- Todos sonreírnos, menos Eric él no entendía de lo que estábamos hablando.

-Ahora si la cena esta lista, todos a comer- Dijo Shauna entrando al comedor, entonces por primera vez vi a Max sonreír ahora podíamos ayudarlo aunque aun así ira a prisión por lo menos podemos regalarle este momento.

Ahora nos relajaríamos pero después iríamos a averiguar lo que pudiéramos a ese club si en ese lugar estaban todas las respuestas esperamos poder resolver todo esto y encontrar a quien encubre Max, desde luego también a sus cómplices quien sea que está implicado lo encontraremos.

 **Nota de la autora: Parece que Skipper tendrá la ayuda de Clemson ¿Esto será bueno? Además ¿Qué sucederá cuando los chicos vayan a averiguar al club? ¿Describirán que Skipper (sin querer) está implicado? Y como siempre Max agradece la hospitalidad, gracias por seguir leyendo.**

 **Mari pie85: Skipper por el momento no entenderá lo que no debe hacer, hacía falta un poco de gracia en esta historia, está revisando el capítulo anterior y vi que no apareció la contestación de tu review en verdad no sé qué paso, gracias.**

 **No olviden comentar si les gusto que les gustaría que pasara o algún a duda que tengan, cualquier cosa pero comenten.**

 **Hasta la próxima. Bye.**


	11. Chap 11 Averiguando un poco del enemigo

Hola mis queridos lectores lamento de nuevo por tardar en subir espero no siga pasando no me gusta actualizar tarde, estaba viendo lo que haré con la historia y calculo que serán 30 capítulos tal vez mas pero no pasaran de 40 y sin más el capítulo de hoy.

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Tom McGrath y Eric Darnell creadores de la serie pero la historia sí es mía.**

 **Capítulo 11: Averiguando un poco del enemigo.**

 **Narrado por Skipper.**

-Con eso es suficiente, haré todo lo que está en mis manos para quitarte a Antonio así que vámonos de aquí- ¿Qué? ¿Irnos a dónde?

-Espera Clemson ¿A dónde quieres ir?- Aunque no hubiéramos entrado a las primera clase aun teníamos más.

-Vamos con los chicos entre más pronto le digamos más rápido sacaremos a Antonio de tu vida- No podía volver ahí, lo había prometido.

-No Clemson, tenemos que entrar a mas clases no podemos solo irnos sé que quiero hacer esto rápido pero sin descuidar mis deberes- Además de que no iría a ese lugar pero no quería dar explicaciones.

-Skipper debemos iniciar ahora si Antonio te gana es posible que te mande a esas escuelas donde solo te enseñan a obedecer y a comportarte- No puede hacer eso.

-Antonio no puede hacerme eso, lo sé pero escucha no quiero descuidar la escuela sé que podemos esperar un poco más.

-Si él convence a tu mamá para alejarte de tus tíos no dudo que pronto se casen y entonces si tendrá la autoridad para hacerlo será tu padrastro- No dejaré que eso pase.

-Debo alejarlo de ella, no puedo permitir que siga metiéndole ideas en la cabeza- Lo peor es que lo está logrando.

-Por eso te digo que vengas conmigo empezaremos esto de una buena vez, sé que te importan demasiado las clases pero solo será un día Skipper después no te pediré que faltes ¿Quieres dejarlo tomar la delantera?- Desde luego que no.

-Está bien pero solo por hoy, pero antes deberías llamarle a los chicos para que vengan creo que es lo mejor no quiero que aparezca Joey y perdamos el tiempo- Cuando en realidad no querría ir al club.

-Como quieras Skipper, se dónde los esperaremos solo permite llamarlos e iremos para allá- Clemson se alejó un poco de nosotros, espero que ni Daniel ni Becky vean que no estoy en la escuela acabo de arreglar las cosas con Daniel.

-¿Qué están haciendo ustedes aquí?- Me sorprendió escuchar esa voz, era Julien ¡Grandioso!

-No alcanzamos a llegar a la primera clase ¿Y tú Julien que haces por aquí?- A diferencia d nosotros Julien no traía mochila.

-El sujeto es que se para enfrente de nosotros me saco porque según el hablo demasiado pero yo no hablo demasiado ¿Verdad?- Claro que no Julien.

-Seguro que no, pero si me permites iré con Clemson por ahí por la escuela a pasar el rato- No quería meter a Clemson en más problemas.

-¿Podría ir con ustedes? Debo dejar que acabe la hora y la verdad es que sin nadie a quien decirle lo fantástico que soy es aburrido- Desde luego que no puede.

-Ah no, lo siento Julien hablaremos de cosas muy privadas y… preferimos estar solos- No quiero sonar grosero a pesar de que era él con quien hablaba.

-Julien ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- Llego Clemson, no de veía nada contento seguro pensaba que Julien arruinaría esto.

-No tengo porque darte explicaciones Clemson el rey no le debe explicaciones a nadie.

-Como sea vete de aquí Julien, seguro hay más gente a la que puedes molestar debemos irnos por ahí así que adiós- Clemson en verdad se oía molesto.

-¡Eres un odioso!- Después de eso Julien se fue algo ¿Triste? No lo sé era difícil de distinguir sé que él no alguien agradable pero creo que Clemson lo hirió.

-¿No crees que fuiste muy duro con él? Eres su única familia Clemson y solo quería estar contigo- No creí sentir lastima por alguien como Julien.

-No lo fui Skipper te aseguro que solo quería molestar es lo único que hace pero tenemos a ir arreglar tu problema ahora así que vámonos y no te preocupes por él estará bien- Clemson me tomo de la mano y comenzó a jalarme.

-Si tú lo dices vamos con los chicos- Por alguna extraña razón sentía que no, pero debía hacerle caso a él después de todo era su primo.

Después de eso salimos de la escuela, no me sentía seguro de esto pero seguramente cuando alejará a Antonio de mi mamá me sentiría mejor al menos eso espero, nos subimos a su auto y Clemson empezó a conducir aún no sé dónde veríamos a los chicos solo espero muy lejos del club, solo espero que nadie me descubra o tendré más problemas. Entonces Clemson paro el auto justo enfrente del parque central ¿Aquí es donde los veríamos? Lo agradecía en verdad, bajamos del auto yo seguía a Clemson metiéndose en el gran parque hasta que logre ver a los chicos sentados en una de las bancas.

-Hasta que llegaron empezamos a creer que era una broma de Clemson pero díganos ¿Qué sucede?- Pregunto Barry.

-Tenemos que empezar a ayudar a Skipper para deshacerse del amigo de su mamá, en verdad está en problemas.

-Por como lo dices Clemson parece que es serio está bien iniciaremos esto Skipper y descuida trataremos de que sea rápido- Dijo Sabio.

-Gracias chicos, no tengo idea de que puedo hacer para alejarlo de ella no quiero hacer algo erróneo que solo haga que gane él- Espero puedan ayudarme.

-Nosotros nos encargaremos de todo para que tú salgas lo menos afectado posible ahora empezamos enséñanos donde vive, tenemos curiosidad- ¿Por qué tendrían curiosidad por saber dónde vive?

-Está bien les enseñaré donde vive, de nuevo gracias chicos estaría en serios problemas si no fuera por ustedes chicos.

Aun no sabía con certeza que harían pero lo que sea estaría bien no sé si es porque en verdad estoy desesperado ¿Cómo deje que pasara? Quizás esto ya tenía tiempo pasando y yo lo ignore ahora en verdad Antonio está tomando la delantera pero no por mucho.

Iba en el auto de Clemson con dirección a la casa de Antonio, Sabio y Barry nos seguían en otro auto, claro que sabía dónde vivía cuando mi mamá me lo presento fuimos ahí en ese entonces debí estar alerta y no dejarlo pasar ahora entiendo que siempre tendré que estar alerta suena algo paranoico pero nunca se es demasiado. Para fortuna mía ya habíamos llegado le indique a Clemson y nos estacionamos.

-Bonita casa ¿A qué dices que se dedica?- Jamás lo había dicho.

-Es algo extraño podría decirse que contador- Era algo más allá pero como jamás me interesó nunca escuchaba.

-Que aburrido pero son esos con los que más cuidado debemos tener- Clemson y yo salimos de auto de inmediato vimos a Sabio y Barry llegar con nosotros.

-¿Es esta? Parece que no está ¿Verdad Skipper?- Pregunto Sabio.

-No, debe estar en el trabajo ¿Por qué?

-Perfecto, solo haremos una pequeña visita ven ayúdame Barry- ¿Qué? Enseguida fueron hacia la casa pero la rodearon.

-Clemson ¿Qué piensan hacer?- Pregunte y enseguida fui tras ellos ¿A qué se referían con una pequeña visita?

-Skipper no te preocupes solo déjalos trabajar- Clemson y yo llegamos a donde estaban ellos Barry estaba haciendo algo en la ventana y Sabio solo lo veía.

-¿Qué creen que están haciendo?- Pregunte algo molesto, solo los traje para que vieran donde vive.

-Skipper no tenemos nada contra Antonio debemos empezar a buscar en este momento tu estas abajo debemos invertir las cosas.

-Listo, quite el seguro de la ventana, vengan chicos- Barry subió la ventana hasta el tope y entro después de él siguió Sabio.

-¡No! No podemos hacer eso estamos cometido allanamiento, pueden arrestarnos por eso y se supone que no tendría más problemas.

-Skipper guarda silencio, Sabio tiene razón no tenemos nada contra él así nos tardaremos más en sacarlo de tu vida, descuida no lo sabrá entraremos y saldremos ahora entra- Me aseguraré de que no rompan nada, entre en la casa después me siguió Clemson.

-Chicos deberíamos salir de aquí no es correcto lo que hacemos- De nuevo les dije pero me ignoraron.

-Está bien chicos sepárense, encuentren información que sea valiosa y luego la juntamos y veremos qué podemos hacer- Cada quien sé fue; Barry y Clemson fueron arriba mientras Sabio desapareció por un corredor.

-Esto no está bien- No me imagine que harían algo como esto de haber sabido jamás los hubiera traído.

Quise recorrer la casa pero sentía que está a haciendo algo incorrecto no me moví de ahí, solo empecé a ver la casa con la mirada hasta que vi algo en el comedor una computadora cerrada y unos papeles, lentamente fui hacia ellos me senté en la silla y los tome.

Empecé a leer cada uno, no era nada importante solo estados de cuenta de personas desconocidas para mi después de todo a esto de dedica bueno eso creo, tome el ultimo papel y enseguida me quede helado al ver el nombre "Skipper Miller" al principio pensé que era yo pero es imposible que tenga un estado de cuenta pero si no era mío era de mi padre ¿Por qué Antonio lo tenía? No entendía mucho de lo que decía no soy contador pero por lo poco que se es que mi papá tenía bastante dinero de nuevo me pregunto ¿Por qué él lo tenía? Seguro sabe que es de mi papá ¿Qué significa todo esto? De pronto escuche el sonido de un auto guarde el papel conmigo y me asome para ver de qué se trataba ¡Era Antonio!

-¡Chicos! ¡Debemos irnos Antonio llego!- Si me atrapa aquí con ellos todo se acabaría él ganaría.

-¿Qué estás diciendo? No es posible ¡Demonios!- Llego Sabio y cuando vio que Antonio estaba por llegar a la casa subió rápidamente yo lo seguí.

-¿Alguno de ustedes grito? Porque creí escuchar…- Dijo Barry pero antes de terminar Sabio hablo.

-El tipo está aquí- Clemson que estaba con Barry escucho, lo siguiente que se escucho fue la puerta abrirse.

No tenía idea de que hacer el pánico me inunda ¿Cuándo fui la última vez que me puse así? Nunca, quizás porque nunca había hecho algo como esto nadie decía nada pero se escuchó como alguien subía por la escaleras ¡Estaba perdido! De la nada Clemson me tomo y le indico a los chicos que lo siguiera abrió una puerta y nos metimos ahí; se trataba de un armario.

-¿Esta es tu mejor idea Clemson? Un armario ¿En serio?- Prefería eso a que nos descubriera aunque estábamos bastante apretados.

-Como si a ti se te hubiera ocurrido algo mejor ahora cállate o nos va a escuchar- Aunque estábamos algo apretados agradecida esta idea de Clemson.

-Los papeles están en mi casa enserio lo siento, últimamente tengo demasiadas cosas en la cabeza- Escuchábamos la voz de Antonio.

-¿Te acuerdas de Marlene? La mujer con la que salgo bueno ha tenido problemas con su hijo y he intentado ayudarla solo eso- ¿Con quién estaría hablando?

-Es un buen chico enserio lo es pero según Marlene últimamente ha actuado extraño y no sabe la razón, yo creo que es porque no tiene buenos ejemplos a seguir digo si padre murió y lo único que tiene son sujetos que arriesgan su vida todos los días no creo que sea de gran ayuda- ¡Eso no es cierto!

-Descuida no es nada que no pueda manejar pero intentaré estar más concentrado ya tengo los papales me regreso a la oficina enseguida, nos vemos- ¿A qué se refiere con eso?

Aun escuchamos el ruido de Antonio un poco más hasta que oímos como bajaba las escaleras nos quedamos más tiempo ahí por si acaso hasta que decidimos salir.

-Eso estuvo cerca, no puedo creer que sea ese tipo aunque habla algo extraño ¿Es extranjero?- Pregunto Barry.

-Español pero no importa ¿Escucharon todo lo que dijo? Esta loco ¿Piensa que necesito ayuda? Actuó de esa forma porque él me orilla a hacerlo- Ya no me quedan más dudas.

-Lo escuchamos Skipper, creo que con todo lo que dijo podemos decirte que él ya tiene un plan para todo esto- Dijo Sabio. Con que a eso se refería.

-No pude encontrar nada ¿Encontraron algo importante? Si tiene un plan Skipper debe tener uno rápido- Todos negaron menos yo.

-Yo encontré algo aunque no sé si sea útil para hacer un plan pero es algo extraño- Saque el papel que había tomado.

-Es un estado de cuenta lo extraño es que es de mi padre, no sé porque él podría tener algo como esto- Sabio tomo el papel y comenzó a leerlo.

-Quizás sabe el dinero que tiene tu papá y esta con tu mamá solo para robárselo después de todo dices que tu mamá se casó con tu papa por el civil ¿No? Ella tiene derecho a ese dinero- ¿Lo dije?

-No lo sé, aquí dice que la cuenta ha estado intacta desde que tu papá murió al parecer tu mamá no ha tocado ese dinero quizás no pueda tocarlo y Antonio debe saberlo- Cada vez entiendo menos esto.

-¿Entiendes esas cosas? Aun así me parece muy extraño que Antonio tenga esto aunque no sepamos la razón exacta.

-Claro que lo entiendo Skipper manejo un club cuando no está el dueño pero desde luego que es sospechoso en fin debemos irnos puede que vuelva- Sabio me lo entrego de nuevo lo guarde.

Bajamos con cuidado, pero al ver que el auto no estaba pude respirar tranquilo nos dirigimos a la ventana ¿Antonio la habrá visto? No lo creo, uno a uno salimos yo fui el ultimo, nos acercamos al auto de Clemson ahí nos quedamos los cuatro.

-No te preocupes Skipper encontraremos algo con lo que podamos atacar, Antonio cree que tiene esto resuelto pero ni se imagina- Ahora eso no me preocupaba.

-En este momento solo puedo pensar en porque tiene esto de mi papá ¿Cómo responder esa duda? No puedo hacerlo a menos que diga que me metí a su casa.

-Quisiéramos ayudarte Skipper pero no sabemos cómo podemos averiguar todo eso- Creo que tengo una idea.

-Creo saber cómo averiguarlo, Sabio y Barry fueron de gran ayuda veré si puedo investigar esto y en cuanto tenga algo les diré todo, Clemson necesito que me lleves.

-Pues mucha suerte Skipper, nosotros veremos que podemos hacer aunque será difícil ese tipo parece tener todo en orden, nos vemos luego- Entonces Sabio y Barry se fueron.

-¿Dónde quieres que te lleve Skipper?- No le dije nada solo me subí al auto él hizo lo mismo, solo empecé a darle direcciones de cómo llegar a mi destino.

Clemson siguió preguntándome a donde nos dirigimos pero no quería decirle por lo delicado del asunto, hasta que llegamos Clemson aún no sabíamos dónde estábamos.

-Creo que es el único que puede ayudarme en esto sin causar problemas, Daniel es demasiado inteligente sé que él podrá hacerlo- Enseguida vi su mueca de disgusto.

-Supongo que debes averiguar esto de inmediato y si dices que él es el único que puede ayudarte está bien amigo, avísame como está la situación.

-Antes de que me dejes aquí necesito que hagas algo antes por mí- Algo con lo que Daniel tendrá que creerme.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Golpéame fuerte lo suficiente para sacarme lagrimas así lograré que Daniel me crea más fácil.

-Estás loco Skipper pero está bien no dejarás de pedírselo- Ambos nos bajamos del auto, entonces nos pusimos frente a frente me puse lo más liviano que pude.

-Aquí voy en serio perdona Skipper- Solo asentí, Clemson tardo un poco más en hacerlo pero finalmente me golpeó en el estómago en verdad fuerte, no pude evitar caer al suelo.

-Skipper ¿Estas bien? Creo que se me paso un poco la mano- No, era perfecto aunque no solté lagrimas puedo asegurar que tengo los ojos como si hubiera pasado.

-Está bien, fue perfecto Clemson solo ayúdame a parar y podrás irte- Clemson lo hizo y aunque tarde un poco en levantarme totalmente se lo agradecida mucho.

-¿Seguro que estarás bien? En serio no quería golpearte tan fuerte- Después de todo yo se lo pedí.

-Ya te dije que no hay problema enserio te lo agradezco ahora debes irte averiguare todo lo que pueda y después te cuento de nuevo gracias- Entonces me acerque a la puerta de la casa de Daniel.

-Si necesitas más ayuda no dudes en pedírmela, nos vemos luego Skipper- Entonces se fue, espere unos segundos y toque la puerta espero que sea Daniel quien me habrá si me ve mi tía Stacy seguro preguntara.

-Skipper… ¿Qué es lo que tienes?- Oh no, era peor se trataba de Becky ¿Por qué tuvo que ser ella? Era quien menos quería que me viera así de vulnerable o al menos fingiendo eso.

-Hola Becky, lo siento estoy buscando a Daniel en verdad tengo que hablar con él- Después de decir eso solo me abrazo ¿Por qué en este momento? Quería verme vulnerable no feliz ¿Feliz?

-Lo que sea que te tiene así puedes contar conmigo ¿Si? Ven vamos- Entonces tomo mi mano de nuevo, no pude evitar sonreír mientras iba con ella.

-Daniel, Skipper te busca es algo urgente- Dijo Becky tocando la puerta del cuarto de Daniel aun tomaba mi mano. Enseguida abrió la puerta Daniel y me miro.

-Skipper ¿Qué sucede?- Fue cuando Becky soltó mi mano, eso m decepciono pero tenía que seguir con esto.

-Tengo que decirte algo urgente no sé qué hacer Daniel- Pero no quería que Becky lo oyera creo que Daniel entendió.

-Está bien entra- Entre en su habitación pero enseguida voltee a ver como reaccionaba Becky.

-Daniel no seas así también quiero saber que le sucede- Y eso me lleno cada vez mas ¿Cómo podía hacerlo sin darse cuenta?

-Luego te cuento Becky ahora es algo que debemos tratar entre nosotros por favor- Becky asintió molesta después se fue. Entonces Daniel entro y cerró la puerta.

-Está bien Skipper dime ¿Qué te sucede?- No sabía cómo empezar a decírtelo, solo le diere unas cosas y después al grano.

-Esta situación me esta volviendo loco Daniel no sé qué hacer he intentado hacerlo solo pero m ha sido imposible.

-¿Hacer que Skipper?

-Se trata de Antonio, todo ha estado bien pero me he dado cuenta de que no es lo que pensamos.

-¿Podrías ser mas claro Skipper?

-Hace unos días le grité y le dije cosas porque pensé que me estaba queriendo dar órdenes pero sé que reaccione mal pero luego me di cuenta de que él quería eso para empezar a meterle ideas a mi mamá.

-¿Qué clase de ideas Skipper? Algo oí de eso.

-Por accidente los escuche hablando, él quiere que me aleje de mis tíos Rico y Cabo y desde luego tu padre, piensa que me están dando un mal ejemplo y le dice a mi mamá que m aleje de ellos.

-¿Qué? Ese sujeto debe de estar loco no hay forma de que eso pase Skipper nos han criado juntos no hay modo de que sean malos ejemplos al contrario- Creo que lo había logrado.

-Lo sé ayer estuvo en mi casa y cuando se fue dejo esto, no sé muy bien de eso pero sé que es un estado de cuenta y es de mi padre- Enseguida lo tomo y comenzó a leerlo.

-No hay duda que es de tu padre es muy detallado este informe entiendo que Antonio sea actuario pero ¿Por qué tendría esto de tu padre?- ¿Actuario?

-No lo sé, estoy desesperado siento que en cualquier momento me alejará de todos ustedes y después me alejara de mi mamá por eso vine a pedirte ayuda Daniel quiero ver si puedes saber porque tiene eso- Daniel lo observo por un rato.

-Tampoco se mucho de esto quien sabe es mi papá pero si viniste conmigo es porque obviamente no quieres que sepa de esto veré que puedo hacer ven conmigo- ¿A dónde íbamos? Pero no pregunte solo lo seguí, hasta una habitación.

-Aquí mi papá tiene sus mejores computadoras las usa para investigar a las personas, sacar archivos y esas cosas podemos usarla para esto- Encendió una y empezó a buscar.

-Aquí lo tengo, vaya la cuenta de tu padre está intacta es bastante dinero Skipper pero hay algo aquí déjame revisar- Es justo lo que me había dicho Sabio.

-Al parecer, se hizo un cambio de la cuenta de tu padre, se transfirió a alguien más- ¿Cómo es posible eso?

-¿Cómo es que alguien más tiene la cuenta de mi papá? ¿Cómo fue eso posible?- No lo entendía.

-Skipper al parecer la cuenta de tu padre ahora es tuya, si vez aquí tu madre tenía el control de esa cuenta pero te la cedió aunque no podrás tomar posesión de ella hasta que seas mayor de edad- ¿La cuenta era mía?

-¿Entonces…?

-Entonces el papel que traes es de tu cuenta quizás fue la confusión porque te llames igual que él además de que puedo suponer que no sabías de ello- ¡Claro que no!

-No, no tenía idea pero lo que ahora me parece extraño es que Antonio tenga un informe de mi cuenta ¿Por qué crees que lo tenga?

-Bueno Antonio se dedica a eso quizás él ayudo a pasar la cuenta a tu nombre y quizás así conoció a tu mamá- Eso tiene más sentido jamás supe cómo se conocieron y eso explicaría porque tiene esto.

-No puede ser eso porque quien paso la cuentan a tu nombre Skipper fui yo- Volteamos y ahí estaba mi tío Kowalski.

-Pa papá- Escuche decir a Daniel ¿Hace cuanto estuvo parado ahí? Nos veía serio, cron que estamos en problemas.

-Ustedes dos tienen mucho que explicarme.

 **Narrado por Clemson.**

-Hola chicos, lamento el retraso- Llegaba al club con Sabio y Barry, me vine aquí después de que deje a Skipper en la casa de Daniel.

-¿Qué paso Clemson? ¿A dónde llevaste a Skipper?- Pregunto Barry.

-Me pidió que lo llevara a la casa de Daniel el chico con el que tuve algunos problemas cree que él puede averiguar mejor lo que paso.

-Qué bueno que nos llamaste Clemson, vimos a Skipper y creo que has hecho un buen trabajo en pasarlo a nuestro lado- Yo también veía el cambio en él.

-Lo sé, pero creo que debo parar un poco con eso ¿Realmente lo viste? Esta paranoico con lo de Antonio quizás él en verdad no trama nada pero yo le he hecho creer que sí y ahora no para de pensar en lo que trama.

-Estas bromeando ¿Cierto? Ahora es cuando más debes meterle ideas en la cabeza puedes aprovechar que está intentando hasta el cansancio evitar que ese tipo se su nuevo padre para sembrar la duda de la muerte de su padre- No creo que sea buena idea lo veo ya muy mal- Dijo Sabio.

-Te digo que ya lo veo muy mal quizás debamos esperar un poco ahora Skipper está concentrado en sacarlo que no pensara en lo que le diga, solo un poco ¿Si?

-De acuerdo Clemson esperaras un poco más vamos a darle un respiro a ese chico pero en cuanto esté mejor empezaras con eso ¿Entendido?

-Entendido.

En verdad no vi bien a Skipper hasta me pidió que lo golpeara cuando no creo que se le hubiera hecho difícil convencer a Daniel después de todo han crecido juntos y debería saber cómo convencerlo en verdad lo veo mal, pero veré que me dice con lo que descubrió y después de un rato iré diciéndole poco a poco la verdad sobre su padre.

 **Nota de la autora: ¿Qué tal? Al parecer Antonio esta empezando a sonar sospechoso ¿Qué tramara? Kowalski los describió investigando algo de Antoni ¿Qué sucederá? Pero todo esto también está afectando a Skipper ¿Resultara todo bien para él? Gracias por seguir leyendo.**

 **Mari pie85: Se está metiendo en cosas cada vez peores, desde luego que Rico es el indicado los demás preguntan demasiado, no lo hagas puede que sea cierto como puede que no, pero obviamente nadie mira a Clemson ahí está el problema, si no sé qué paso con eso espero no vuelva suceder, saludos.**

 **Yin-princesa-del-olvido: No lo sé, no puedo adelantar nada, vaya que está en problemas desde que conoció a Clemson lo está, bueno aquí hubo una pequeña escena de ellos dos no tan larga pero creo yo significativo, gracias.**

 **No olviden comentar si les gusto que les gustaría que pasara o algún a duda que tengan, cualquier cosa pero comenten.**

 **Hasta la próxima. Bye.**


	12. Chapter 12 Pelea

Hola mis queridos lectores sé que dije que ya no tardaría en subir capítulo pero sin previo aviso se me fue el internet apenas regresa pero enserio espero la próxima vez no tardar y sin más el capítulo de hoy.

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Tom McGrath y Eric Darnell creadores de la serie pero la historia sí es mía.**

 **Capítulo 12: Pelea.**

 **Narrado por Skipper.**

-Bien este mismo momento me explicarán lo que está pasando y si alguno de ustedes me miente ya veremos qué pasa- Por primera vez en mis dieciséis años mi tío me aterraba.

-Tu hiciste que la cuenta de mi papá me fuera transferida ¿Por qué?- Sé que él había pedido que habláramos pero no podía evitar decirle eso.

-Lo hice porque tu mamá me lo pidió ella quería darte el dinero de tu padre pero claro cuando fueras mayor de edad- ¿Por qué no me lo dijo?

-Entonces ¿Por qué no me lo dijeron antes? Creo que tenía derecho a saberlo- ¿Me estará ocultando algo más?

-¿Por qué decirle a un joven que será dueño de una suma importante de dinero? Ella te lo diría cuando ya supieras que hacer con tu vida y fueras lo suficientemente maduro para controlar ese dinero yo estuve de acuerdo.

-¿Por qué mi mamá jamás toco ese dinero? Entiendo que me lo quiera dejar pero tiene tanto derecho como yo así que no entiendo porque dejarlo intacto.

-Skipper… soy yo quien quiere las respuestas así que si eres tan amable más bien los dos son tan amables de decirme lo que sucede lo agradeceré- Daniel y yo nos miramos.

-Debes decírselo Skipper- Dijo Daniel en un susurro, no se lo diría no sé si me creería y no soportaría que él me tomara por un loco.

-¿Decirme que Skipper?- ¿Cómo escucho eso? Después de que nos descubrió nos hizo ir hasta la sala estábamos frente a frente sentados en los sillones a una distancia prudente yo sentado al lado de Daniel.

-Es que no entiendo que es lo que quieres que te digamos- Creo que eso no fue lo mejor que pude decir.

-Quiero saber porque los encontré ahí cuando Daniel sabe que nunca debe utilizar esas computadoras y porque cuando llegue ahí decían algo de Antonio y sobre tu estado de cuenta Skipper del cual no tenías ningún conocimiento previo- En verdad no quiero decirle la verdad.

-Yo solo estaba ayudando a Skipper se que tengo prohibido entrar ahí pero era necesario además ¿Qué haces aquí?- Cierto ¿Qué hacía aquí? A esta hora debe estar trabajando.

-No entiendo en que se ha metido Skipper para que debas estar ahí y desobedecerme Daniel pero por si no te has dado cuenta vivo aquí así que quiero que me respondan ¡Ahora!- En verdad estaba molesto y Daniel era el menos culpable solo me estaba ayudando.

-No culpes a Daniel él solo me ayudaba pero no tienes idea de lo que me sucede escucha te diré todo pero quiero estar a solas contigo- Si Daniel quería que hablara lo haría pero no frente a él.

-¿Qué? No te dejaré en esto Skipper ambos somos responsables de esto además no es justo yo jamás le advertí a Skipper que no podíamos estar ahí.

-Daniel te pido ahora que nos dejes solos a Skipper y a mi después hablaremos sobre esto pero descuida no pasara nada malo seré justo con los dos- Daniel solo asintió y después se fue.

-Muy bien Skipper como me lo pediste ya estamos solos ¿Ahora si me dirás que sucede con todo esto?- Debía decírselo solo espero que me creyera.

-Ayer estuvo Antonio en mi casa y dejo eso cuando lo leí pensé que era de mi padre y me extraño demasiado que lo tuviera él así que vine hoy a pedirle ayuda a Daniel fue cuando me aclaro que fue la cuenta de mi padre y que ahora es mío.

-¿Dices que Antonio lo tenía? Tienes razón es extraño Skipper pero pudiste habérmelo dicho a mi yo hubiera podido responder mejor a tus dudas.

-Es que… Antonio está convenciendo a mi mamá para que me aleje de ustedes porque según él son mala influencia para mí.

-¿Cómo sabes eso Skipper? ¿Lo han dicho enfrente tuyo?- No, me daba pena decirle que los escuche hablando pero era la verdad.

-No el otro día llegando de la escuela por accidente los escuche no quería pero cuando menciono Antonio eso no pude evitarlo y ahora encontré esto no sé qué pensar- Note que él también se quedó pensando.

-¿Tu mamá está de acuerdo con Antonio? ¿Te ha dicho algo sobre esto?

-Antes no siempre le decía que era imposible apartarme de ustedes por lo importante que eran para mí pero los volví a escuchar y mi mamá lo consideraba no quiero que me separe de ustedes.

-No pasara eso Skipper, Rico, Cabo, tú y yo somos una familia no permitiré que Antonio lo logre escucha yo también veo esto muy extraño siento que Antonio quiere lastimarte pero descuida no lo permitiré- Era justo lo que quería escuchar.

-Lamento no decírtelo antes es solo que con lo que había pasado pensé que me tomarás por un mentiroso o algo.

-Jamás Skipper siempre te creeré a ti antes, pero dime una cosa ¿Alguien más sabe de esto?- Si muchos más pero no mencionaré a los chicos.

-Solo mi tío Rico y ahora a Daniel- Los chicos me estaban ayudando aparte así que no los metería en este asunto.

-¿A Rico? Eso explica porque estaba tan preocupado por ti pero descuida en este momento arreglamos esto vamos a tu casa- Espero que pueda arreglar esto.

Entonces lo seguí, nos subimos en su auto con destino a mi casa, todo el camino fue en silencio estaba sorprendido de que en verdad me creyera ni siquiera sé porque dude de ello últimamente tenia demasiadas paranoias en muchas todos me daban la espalda por eso hice que Clemson me golpeara para que Daniel en verdad me creyera, quisiera que el camino fuera largo sentía demasiada tensión pero llegamos en cuestión de minutos me pregunto qué haría.

-Muy bien Skipper necesito que te quedes aquí ¿Escuchaste? Hablare con tu mamá sobre esto así que no te muevas de aquí ¿Entendido?- ¿Por qué tanto misterio?

-Entendido no me moveré de aquí por ningún motivo- Esta vez lo decía enserio sí él podía arreglarlo podía cumplirlo.

-Ya vuelvo- Dijo saliendo del auto, entonces solo lo vi dirigiéndose a mi casa espero que todo salga bien.

 **Narrado por Kowalski.**

Toque la puerta varias veces estaba desesperado ¿Alejar a Skipper de nosotros? ¿Cómo podía considerar algo así? Somos lo único que tiene además de ella, siento el vacío que Skipper siente nosotros lo sentimos no de la misma forma pero de cierto modo ayudábamos en su dolor y lo guiábamos ¿Y ahora éramos mala influencia? Esto lo tengo que escuchar de ella.

-Kowalski ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué tocas como loco? Ahora no es buen momento estoy esperando a Skipper que no ha llegado de la escuela- Sin que me lo dijera entre ella enseguida bufó molesta y cerró la puerta siguiéndome.

-Skipper está conmigo algo pero lo que me tiene consternado es que algo le está sucediendo a tu hijo y no te das cuenta- Skipper se ve obviamente afectado por esto.

-¿De que estas hablando? ¿Qué es lo que tiene?- Seguro Antonio no la deja ver lo que le está pasando a Skipper.

-¿No te das cuenta de lo que pasa? Antonio es lo que le esta pasando ¿Cómo puedes siquiera considerar la idea de alejarlo de nosotros?

-¿Cómo sabes eso? Seguro Skipper nos escuchó y te lo dijo es lo que le están enseñando a escuchar conversaciones ajenas como siempre lo han hecho- Jamás lo hemos hechos al menos no frente a Skipper.

-Está bien te cambiaré el tema Skipper me dijo que un día vino Antonio y olvido esto ¿Cómo explicas que Antonio tiene el estado de cuenta de tu hijo?- Le enseñe el estado de cuenta de Skipper. Con eso debía darse cuenta.

-No pude ser ¿Quieres saberlo? Yo se lo di le pedí que manejará esa cuenta por mí- ¿Qué? Eso es lo que yo hago.

-¿De que estas hablando? Yo manejo esa cuenta para Skipper desde que me lo pediste lo hice ¿Se lo pediste porque te metió la idea de que somos malos para Skipper?- Skipper tenía razón en asustarse.

-No creo que sea buena idea que pase tanto tiempo con ustedes sabes que odiaría que se dedicara a eso y ustedes solo le enseñan esa vida- No puede estar hablando en serio.

-¿Te estas escuchando? Es decisión de él déjalo que elija lo que le haga feliz siempre opinaste lo mismo desde que Skipper empezó a mostrar interés pero claro Antonio te convenció de lo contrario.

-No puedes ser más cínico la única razón por la que mi hijo te interesa es porque te sientes culpable de la muerte de su padre pero él no te importa- ¿Cómo puede decir algo así?

-Claro que no, Skipper me importa de verdad ¡Como puedes pensar eso! Sí, me siento culpable cada día de mi vida quiero regresar a ese momento y matar a Hans pero no puedo, en verdad me interesa Skipper.

-¿Por qué otra razón siempre fuiste tan atento con él? Ni siquiera Cabo era así con él en cambio tu siempre que podías estabas con él ¡Lo criaste con tus hijos! No puedes decir que es mentira- Es que es mentira.

-Sabes perfectamente que todos éramos así con Skipper pero cuando ellos se enteraron que iban a ser padres no lo sé, se alejaron de Skipper y yo me quede con él para que no sintiera la ausencia ¡Como la siente todos los días!

-¿Crees que no lo sé? Pero prefiero su bienestar y si esta con ustedes no creo que lo logre será cuestión de tiempo para que lo maten Skipper es igual a su padre y se lo que pasara si sigue ese camino- No tiene por qué pasar eso.

-Eso no pasara ¿Crees que dejaré que lo maten? Recibiría una bala por él pero tienes razón esto no es tu culpa es culpa mía por confiar en ti y no decirle nada a Skipper, si le hubiera dicho todo cuando Rico me rescató posiblemente él estaría vivo- Entonces lo sentí, como golpeaba mi mejilla con su palma.

-Quizás… pero como dijiste ya es demasiado tarde para remediarlo ambos quisiéramos cambiar todo eso pero si tan solo tu hubieras matado a Hans también estaría vivo.

-¡Tienes razón es mi culpa! Deje que te quedarás con él cuando lo que debí haber hecho es alejarlo de ti pero ya es demasiado tarde para eso y no puedo reparar las cosas pero a Skipper no lo destruirás también.

-¿Por qué piensas que quiero eso? ¿Solo por alejarlo de ti? ¿Por tratar de darle una figura paterna que no seas tú? ¡Solo hago lo mejor para él!

-¡No es eso! Sé que Antonio no quiere nada bueno por eso te está diciendo que alejes a Skipper de nosotros sabe que nosotros lo protegeremos de él y tú no lo ves ¡No dejaré que él intente algo!

-¡Solo me interesa su bienestar! ¿Crees que me gusta ver como cada día le gusta más esa vida de peligro? ¿Saber que no le importa morir?

-¡Es su decisión! Desde muy chico Skipper se interesó en eso y lo sabes nosotros solo lo hemos guiado para que no tome el camino equivocado pero no puedo creer que hables así amabas a su padre y su padre era esto.

-¡Pero su padre no está aquí! Además tanto tú como yo sabemos que su padre no era una buena persona.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¡Tú tampoco lo eres! ¿Recuerdas como llegaste hasta Skipper? Te dedicabas a engañar y robar por años.

-¡Pero jamás mate a alguien!

-¡Mataste a Skipper!

-¡Basta! Vete de aquí y tráeme a mi hijo conmigo.

-Espero que reacciones Marlene hacer eso le causará un gran daño a Skipper lo alejas de nosotros que somos lo más cercano que estará de su padre y no solo eso también de nuestros hijos sus más cercanos amigos.

-¡Kowalski basta! Solo devuélveme a mi hijo y yo sabré que hacer con él- Toda esta charla sin sentido y ella no lo entiende.

-Está bien lo traeré pero si veo que Antonio lo toca o le hace algo deberás atenderte a las consecuencias, Skipper tiene mucho de su padre lo sabes bien y sé que esta no es la solución, enseguida viene- Salí enfurecido de su casa, Skipper tiene mucha razón en enojarse. Llegue hasta el auto y me metí enojado.

-Veo que no te fue nada bien ¿Qué sucedió?- ¿Cómo deje que todo esto pasara? ¿Cuándo deje que Marlene dejara de escuchar a Skipper y escuchara a un extraño?

-Tu mamá está peor de lo que pensaba no me quiso escuchar terminamos discutiendo así que necesito que hagas algo por mi Skipper.

-Claro cualquier cosa ¿Qué necesitas?

-Tienes que volver a tu casa no culpes a tu mamá ¿Si? Así que no seas grosero con ella pero quiero que si Antonio llega a decirte cosas malas, trate de golpearte o en caso de que lo haga quiero que me avises de inmediato ¿Lo harás?

-Claro que lo haré y entiendo no me portare mal con ella descuida ¿Algo más?- No se lo diría hasta que pasara.

-No solo eso Skipper después yo arreglo todo pero debes entender que por el momento no puedo hacerle nada a Antonio pero averiguare lo que sucede te lo prometo- Espero averiguarlo pronto.

-Confio en que lo harás bueno supongo que me debe estar esperando en serio te lo agradezco- Skipper asintió algo triste, esto sí que le estaba afectando.

-No agradezca Skipper siempre haría esto por ti quiero que lo tengas claro nosotros te protegeremos pase lo que pase.

-Lo sé, lamento no haberlo contado antes pero entiendo que por el momento no puedes hacer nada- No puedo detener a Antonio si no ha hecho algo malo.

-Solo puedo limitaré a investigar lo que sucede cuando tenga algo deberé actuar pero quiero que mantengas la calma todo estará bien- Necesito que este lo más tranquilo posible.

-Puedo esperar sé que lo lograrás supongo que ya espero demasiado no quiero que este más molesta, nos vemos.

-No lo estará, nos vemos Skipper- Así salió del auto y se dirigió a su casa en verdad esperaba que no lo estuviera molesta y que entenderá que no era su culpa.

Mientras conducía a mi casa pensaba en como paso esto nosotros investigamos bien a Antonio hasta lo vigilamos por días y cuando vimos que todo estaba en orden dejamos que sucediera quizás ahí fallamos debimos seguir al pendiente quizás esto no pasaría veo mal a Skipper sé que esto le está afectando demasiado él es una persona muy susceptible, como sea ahora tendré que averiguar que sucede con Antonio pero también tengo que terminar el caso. Por fin llegaba a mi casa el camino me pareció eterno pero tenía que hablar con Daniel.

-Kowalski, Daniel me contó lo sucedido pero no pudo darme más detalles ¿Qué sucedió?- Era Stacy, no tenía idea de que ya había llegado.

-Encontré a Daniel con Skipper utilizando las computadoras pero investigaban algo que Skipper tenía de Antonio así que Daniel solo lo quiso ayudar.

-Si de eso me contó Daniel pero dijo que te quedaste a solas hablando con Skipper por un problema muy serio.

-Sucede que Antonio el tipo que está saliendo con Marlene tenía su estado de cuenta y es extraño desde luego pero Skipper me contó que Antonio estaba convenciendo a Marlene de que lo alejará de todos nosotros.

-Te dije desde un principio que ese tipo era extraño apareció de la nada- Lo sé, ella siempre sabia cuando algo pasaba hasta con lo de…Kitka.

-Nos pusimos en alerta con él tu misma lo viste pero no encontramos nada así que lo dejamos pasar pero ahora está haciendo eso fui a hablar con Marlene parece que está convencida de que no nos quiere cerca de Skipper.

-¿Cómo puede ser? Supongo que harás algo para evitar eso.

-No puedo evitar eso a menos que Marlene lo haga pero si Antonio llega a hacerle una cosa a Skipper por muy pequeño que sea tomaré las medidas necesarias.

-No me gusta como lo dices ¿Qué medidas son esas?

-Si Marlene deja que Antonio le haga algo no me quedara más remedio que quitarle a Skipper aún es menor de edad- No quiero llegar a eso pero no me dejaría otra opción.

-¿Puedes hacer eso? Políticamente no eres nada de Skipper solo eras amigo de su padre.

-Claro que puedo hacer eso siempre lo he podido hacer pero claro jamás lo pensé porque Skipper estaba bien pero ahora no lo está espero no llegar a eso pero no me queda de otra.

-¿Skipper estará de acuerdo con eso?- No lo sé, no pienso contárselo hasta que esta la posibilidad de que eso suceda.

-Papá que bueno que ya estás aquí escucha espero que ya no estés tan enojado pero nada de esto es culpa de Skipper- De la nada llego Daniel.

-Daniel descuida lo entiendo Skipper me contó todo y si reaccione molesto es porque pensé que estaban haciendo algo malo ahí es todo.

-¿Entonces ya no estas molesto conmigo?

-Para nada yo más que nadie entiendo que por los amigos a veces se hacen locuras de las que nunca estábamos seguros de hacer- Lo que sucedió con Skipper es el claro ejemplo.

-Bueno gracias y ya no pasara otra vez pero enserio no entiendo que haces aquí sé que suena grosero pero ¿No deberías estar trabajando?

-Está aquí porque yo lo llame enserio vi muy mal a Skipper y no me querían decir nada así que pensé que si era serio mi papá tenía derecho saberlo- También de la nada llego Becky.

-Y enserio lo agradezco porque el asunto si es serio pero no deben preocuparse ahora yo me encargare de esto ya que todo esto está solucionado me retiro tengo que terminar con algo primero.

Me despedí de todos ellos, no entiendo como Marlene dice que somos malos ejemplos para Skipper cada uno de nuestros hijos está bien gracias a nosotros pero luego empezare por ese asunto ahora debemos hacer algo. Tome mi teléfono y le marque a Rico

-Rico ya se lo que hablaste con Skipper me lo contó todo las cosas están peores ¿Podrías decirle a Cabo? Cuando llegue les cuento más cosas ¿Y Max lo devolvieron a encerrar?

-De acuerdo te digo que cuenco llegue ahí te lo cuento todo Rico solo espera y respecto a Max aún tenemos tiempo para ayudarlo descuida enseguida nos vemos.

 **Narrado por Clemson.**

Aún estaba en el club no tenía ánimos de volver a mi casa siempre que pensaba en ir llegaban las palabras de Skipper sobre como trate de Julien pero él se lo merece siempre es así, no debo sentía culpable de nada yo soy el menos culpable de que se crea rey de no sé qué mejor me quedaba aquí luego vería que hacer.

El club llevaba solo unos minutos abierto pero ya había bastante gente nunca dejaba de sorprenderme pero no tenía ánimos de estar afuera con Sabio y Barry, solo me quedaba aquí recordando todos los sucesos de hoy en especial lo de Skipper creo que ya lo estoy afectando demasiado eso debería alegrarme pero no siento eso es difícil saber lo que siento.

-¡Basta Clemson! No le darás un descanso al chico debes empezar con eso cuanto antes- Entro Sabio seguido por Barry obviamente molesto.

-Espera Sabio ¿Por qué cambiaste de decisión tan repentinamente?- Sabio me tomo del cuello y me saco de la oficina cuando estábamos afuera me señalo hacia una mesa ¡Eran los tíos de Skipper!

-No puede ser ¿Qué están haciendo ellos aquí?- No creo que Skipper les hubiera contado lo que sucedió para tener poco conociéndolo ya podía saber perfectamente lo que haría y lo que no.

-No lo sé dudó que tu amiguito le haya dicho algo y también que Max haya hablado pero son bastante listos siempre lo fueron y ahora están aquí.

-¿Qué hacemos? Seguramente están investigando lo de las armas- ¿Por qué otra cosa estarían aquí si Skipper no les dijo nada?

-Solo regrésate a la oficina no estamos seguros si te conocen debemos estar tranquilos si quisieran hacer algo ya lo hubieran hecho pero lo digo enserio Clemson debes empezar con eso quizás sí Skipper se pone peor olviden esto- ¿Están locos? Pero no importa discutiré con ellos luego.

-Por favor no hagan nada malo saben que todo está en juego.

-¿Crees que no lo sé? Aún tenemos que averiguar porque razón están aquí pero lo arreglaremos luego ahora vete- Entonces ellos se alejaron de mí.

Esto tampoco me estaba gustando deje de vender armas para despistarlos pensé que lo estaba logrando pero de la nada aparecen aquí aunque aún no han hecho nada sé que traman algo los estoy viendo y solo hablan no se dan cuenta que los observo ¿De qué estarán hablando? Tengo que averiguarlo pero ¿Cómo? ¡Eso es!

-¡Zoe! Escucha necesito que me ayudes- Zoe iba pasando en ese mismo instante así que solo la agarre del brazo y la acerque.

-Clemson ¡Suéltame! Me lastimas ¿Qué sucede contigo?- De inmediato la solté no quería que armara una escena y nos descubrieran.

-Perdona no era mi intención solo escucha necesito que me hagas un pequeño favor- No tenía otra idea.

-¿Me estas pidiendo ayuda? No puedo creerlo pero aun así no te ayudaré- Antes de que se fuera volví a agarrarla esta vez con más delicadeza.

-Para estar pidiendo tu ayuda debes suponer que es urgente escucha enserio necesito que me hagas esta favor.

-No puedo decir lo contrario pero está bien te ayudaré si así dejas de molestar ¿Qué necesitas?

-Los tipos que están allá- Señale donde estaban- Necesito que trates de acercarte y escuchar un poco de lo que hablan después me encontraras en la oficina y me dirás lo que escuchaste es sencillo.

-Demonios Clemson ¿En que estas metido? Bueno pero me debes un favor ya vuelvo- Enseguida Zoe se fue hacia ellos, cuando vi que estaba cerca me regrese a la oficina, problema resuelto.

Estaba impaciente Zoe tardaba pero no debía culparla seguro estaban hablando demasiadas cosas pero aun así ya quería saber de qué se trataba quizás estaba repasando su plan para encontrarme ¿De qué estoy hablando? No tienen ni idea de quién soy, debo relajarme hasta que regreso Zoe, aunque los minutos fueron pasando y mi paciencia también sabía que todo estaba bien digo todo se oía tranquilo hasta que por fin Zoe entro sin tocar.

-Vaya tardaste un poco pero me alegro que ya vinieras ¿Qué escuchaste?- Espero no haya perdido el tiempo.

-Fue algo difícil estaba cerca pero hablaban bajo aun así pude escuchar algunas cosas interesantes dime son familiares se ¿Skipper? Tu amigo- ¿Hablaban de él?

-Por así decirlo luego te explico esto mejor pero ¿Qué decían de Skipper?

-Uno de ellos dijo que hablo con la mamá de Skipper no escuche de que pero al parecer eso no termino bien- Esto solo empeora para Skipper.

-Después otro dijo que debía arreglar esa situación en cuanto terminarán su misión no sé de qué misión solo dijo eso- Se quedó callada por un buen rato.

-¿Solo eso?- Fue demasiado tiempo para que solo dijeran esas cosas.

-El último de ellos hablo pero a él no le entendí nada luego comentaron sobre ayudar a un tipo que estaba encerrado.

-Y por último el que dijo que peleo con la mamá de Skipper dijo que si ¿Antoni? O algo así le hacia algo a Skipper se lo quitaría a su mamá- ¡No puede ser!

-Muchas gracias Zoe después te cuento todo con detalles y calma ahora déjame pensar- Tome a Zoe y la saque de la oficina.

¿Quién podría ser? ¡Quien más! El padre de Daniel no hay otro Skipper me lo dijo si él se llevaba a Skipper ¡Todo esto estaría perdido! No puedo dejaré que eso suceda sé que las cosas en su casa no están bien y si ese tipo le hace algo a Skipper él no dudara en llevárselo, okey debo guardar la calma aun no sucede eso y no sucederá porque lo evitare ¿Cómo? No lo sé algo se me ocurrirá pero debe ser pronto. De la nada entro Sabio.

-Muy bien Clemson esos tipos solo no se van y me están empezando a poner nervioso así que el dueño tendrá que disculparme pero tendremos que eliminarlos- ¿Qué? No pueden son los tíos de Skipper.

-¿Están locos? No pueden hacer eso hay mucha gente además ellos son profesionales podemos no salir de esta por una tontería no están haciendo nada.

-¿Por qué los defiendes Clemson? ¡Están en contra nuestra! Sabes lo que hacemos con esas personas no me importaría ni siquiera que el padre de Skipper estuviera ahí- Debo convencerlos de algún modos.

-No es eso son familiares de Skipper son como sus padres ¿Saben lo que le causará? Nuestro plan de pasarlo a nuestro lado fracasara.

-¡Maldición Clemson! De acuerdo pero si veo que hacen algo sospechoso no dudare en disparar y no me importara si ya no tenemos a Skipper de nuestro lado.

-Y deberás empezar cuanto antes el plan ellos se están acercando cada vez más y quizás Skipper pueda ser nuestra única solución ¿Entendido?

-Entendido-

 **Nota de la autora: ¡Cuanta intensidad! ¿Qué les pareció? Antonio cada vez suena más sospechoso ¿Estará tramando algo? Sé que muchos de ustedes empiezan a idear teorías pueden ser ciertas y pueden que no recuerden que doy giros inesperados, gracias por seguir leyendo.**

 **Eldayanet: Wazaa, sabes que entiendo soy de esas personas que pone la escuela antes que todo así que sé de qué hablas, fue algo imprevisto el nuevo horario, Antonio está más que sospechoso, como sabemos a veces Julien tiene sus momentos, y vaya que está cambiando, faltaba un poco de humor en esta historia, de Calificado y Skipper sin duda y de Skipper y Julien será difícil pero no imposible, quizás luego ponga esa pelea lo sé no sé qué traigo entre todo eso, todos lo saben excepto ellos, será como la otra historia al principio muchas dudas pero al final todas respondidas, gracias.**

 **Mari pie85: Desde un principio lo fue pero no es tan malo, creo que lo explique lo mejor que pude la verdad estas cosas son un poco complicadas pero ahí está, a eso que dijiste también estuvo la explicación pero Antonio no deja de sonar sospechoso, gracias.**

 **No olviden comentar si les gusto que les gustaría que pasara o algún a duda que tengan, cualquier cosa pero comenten.**

 **Hasta la próxima. Bye.**


	13. Chapter 13 Buscando respuestas

Hola mis queridos lectores lamento de nuevo tardar pero me sucedió algo terrible para los escritores y es que tuve un bloqueo aun lo tengo pero ya no tanto por eso acabe el capítulo y sin más el capítulo de hoy.

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Tom McGrath y Eric Darnell creadores de la serie pero la historia sí es mía.**

 **Capítulo 13: Buscando respuestas.**

 **Narrado por Skipper.**

Apenas entraba a mi casa pero el miedo no se iba no tenía idea de que diría mi mamá y si me regañaría jamás me había regañado hasta que le grité a Antonio pero creo que esto lo supera solo espero que en verdad mi tío lo logre y aleje a Antonio de nuestras vidas sé que por el momento no puede hacer nada contra él pero eso no significa que yo no pueda.

-Skipper ¿Qué te está sucediendo últimamente?- No llevaba mucho adentro y apareció, no distinguí si estaba molesta o no.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¿A qué me refiero? Primero gritas e insultas a las personas después me entero que escuchas conversación es ajenas y por ultimo haces cosas a mis espaldas.

-Respecto a lo primero ya me disculpe pero es a lo que me has llevado si aún permites que Antonio siga aquí sé que él no planea nada bueno y no me agrada que este cerca de nosotros.

-Skipper deja de ver cosas donde no las hay sé qué te parece extraño lo del estado de cuenta no se si Kowalski te lo dijo pero yo se lo di para que maneje esa cuenta- ¿Y lo dice así de fácil?

-Entiendo porque no me lo dijeron antes pero lo que no entiendo porque confías en un extraño con algo tan importante es bastante dinero ¿Y si eso es lo único que quiere?- Pero aun así le deja todo el poder a él.

-No es un extraño Skipper lo conocemos desde hace ya bastante tiempo incluso lo conozco más que a tu padre- No puede estarme diciendo eso.

-Sé que no pasaste demasiado tiempo con mi papá pero hay una enorme diferencia entre Antonio y él y es que a él si lo amabas cosa que Antonio jamás lograra.

-Creo que todos lo sabemos Skipper pero te pudo asegurar que Antonio no está intentando nada él sabe que siempre estarás tu antes que todos y jamás intentaría cambiar eso- ¿Porque ella no lo ve?

-Antonio trata de alejarme de ellos porque él piensa que pueden ser enemigos no sé qué quiere hacer pero lo averiguare- Y espero que con eso se dé cuenta de lo que en verdad sucede.

-Vaya Skipper suenas idéntico a tu padre es por eso que no quiero que estés tanto tiempo con ellos no te estoy diciendo que los dejes de ver solo que quizás con ellos estas pretendiendo ser tu padre- ¡No estoy haciendo eso!

-No lo hago ya entendí que jamás podre ser como él porque simplemente soy yo pero no estoy pretendiendo ser él, ellos solo me cuentan de él porque quiero saber quién era mi padre ¿Te molesta que sea como él?

-No me molesta que seas como él ya lo eres Skipper con solo mirarte puedes verlo también en tu forma de actuar pero también tienes mucho de mí y de lo que todos nosotros te hemos enseñado solo que no creo que sea lo mejor seguir sus pasos.

-Sé que tienes miedo de que algo me suceda como le sucedió a él pero te puedo asegurar que seré cuidadoso no tiene por qué pasarme lo mismo como tú lo dijiste soy lo mejor de todos ustedes y si Antonio te dijo algo de esto…

-Antonio está de acuerdo en que sigas con esto que quieres Skipper me dice que te deje continuar y siempre soy yo quien se niega- ¿Es en serio?

-Quizás solo lo hace para simpatizarme pero no dejaré que lo haga sé que Antoni es mi enemigo y no descansare hasta que se aleje de nosotros.

-Es exactamente lo que decía tu padre de Hans que no descansaría hasta atraparlo ¿Crees que tu padre quería a Hans de enemigo? Jamás lo planeó y eso termino en su muerte no podrás con algo como esto Skipper- ¡Claro que podre!

-¿Por qué piensas que no podre con ello? No sé lo que sucedió con Hans jamás me han contado como sucedió todo eso pero estoy seguro que seré cuidadoso no es por ellos ni por él es por mí.

-Desde ese día que saliste con ellos tu comportamiento cambio demasiado eres desconfiado, paranoico y prepotente- Pero ese día también salí con Clemson y Antonio estuvo aquí y fue cuando todo verdaderamente inicio.

-No es por ellos mamá realmente si algo me sucedió y es que me di cuenta de las intenciones de Antonio pero si él cree que seguirá con esto se equivoca subiré a mí cuarto y perdona de nuevo por desobedecerte- Sin esperar otra cosa subí a mi cuarto, bien creo que tenía perdida a mi mamá.

¿De verdad mi comportamiento cambio desde ese día? No lo había notado pero de hecho si mi comportamiento cambio más ese día porque de alguna forma siento que he cambiado desde antes pero no se en que momento de todas formas no me con entraré en eso tengo que pensar en cómo alejar a Antonio aunque no hay pruebas exactas que prueben lo que digo pero con lo escuche de Antonio fue suficiente y sé que algo trama y no descansar hasta saber que es.

(…)

Ahora sí no faltaría a ninguna clase solo fue ayer y creo que estuvo justificado por así decirlo aunque no encontramos nada en la casa de Antonio además del registro de la cuenta en fin ya descubriré algo solo necesito tiempo solo espero que en ese tiempo Antonio no tome ventaja alguna.

-¡Hola Skipper! ¿Cómo estás?- De la nada llego Zoe tomándome del brazo, juntos seguíamos dirigiéndonos hacia el salón.

-Hola Zoe estoy bien como siempre ¿Y qué tal tú?- Desde esa vez que hablamos en el club no habíamos vuelto a hablar solo pequeños saludos entre clase.

-Bastante bien solo ya sabes con algunos problemas ¿Y cómo van las cosas con Clemson?- ¿Por qué de la nada me hablaba y preguntaba cosas?

-Muy bien de maravilla ¿Por qué la pregunta?

-Es curiosidad sabes que el año pasado no le fue muy bien a Clemson no me contaba mucho pero no quiero que te suceda lo mismo que a su amigo- ¿De qué amigo hablaba?

-¿De qué amigo estás hablando? ¿Y qué le sucedió?- Clemson jamás ha mencionado otros amigos que no sean Sabio y Barry pero ellos ya no tienen edad para estar aquí.

-¿Tu amigo Daniel no te lo contó? Bueno en su primer año Clemson se juntaba con un chico llamado Roger eran amigos como tu pero todo empezó a marchar mal empezaron a faltar a veces venían golpeados Daniel intento saber que sucedía y ahí tuvo los problemas con Clemson.

-¿Y después de eso que sucedió?- Zoe y yo llegamos al salón pero como todavía no llegaba el maestro nos quedamos afuera.

-Daniel intentaba convencer a Roger de que se alejará de Clemson pero eso no le gusto para nada a él así tuvieron las pelas después simplemente Roger desapareció también Clemson pero como vimos el primer día regreso.

-No tenía idea ¿Quién te dijo todo eso?

-Clemson comentaba todo eso, decía cada vez que regresaban golpeados los días que faltaban a la escuela cuando Daniel se metió cada una de las peleas y finalmente no lo volví a ver hasta el primer día de clases.

-¿Tienes una idea de lo que le paso a Roger?- Esto sonaba muy sospechoso y me sorprendía que Clemson no hubiera mencionado nada.

-Ni idea, no lo he vuelto a ver iba con Clemson muy seguido al club pero como te digo solo un día no lo volví a ver- Eso suena aterrador.

-Hola Skipper y… hola Zoe- Saludo Clemson solo que a mí me saludo con más entusiasmo que a Zoe.

-Hola Clemson un gusto en verte bueno nos vemos luego Skipper- Zoe se acercó y beso mí mejilla en verdad me sorprendió.

-Eso fue inesperado Skipper pero una pregunta ¿Qué hacías con Zoe?- Pregunto después de que Zoe se había metido al salón y ahora estaba con sus amigas.

-Solo le preguntaba todo lo que vieron ayer como no entramos a ninguna clase pensé en ponerme al corriente ¿Por qué?- Quería preguntarle todo lo que me había dicho Zoe.

-No por nada solo me pareció extraño verte hablando con ella es todo ¿Cómo te fue ayer con Daniel?

-Podría decirse que bien me creyó y empezamos a averiguar Sabio tenía razón con lo del estado de cuenta aunque solo averiguamos una cosa.

-¿Qué fue lo que averiguaron?

-¿Recuerdas que al principio pensamos que la cuenta era de mi padre? Bueno pues en realidad la cuenta es mía.

-¡Estás jugando! ¿La cuenta es tuya? Vaya Skipper es increíble pero ¿Por qué Antonio tenia eso?- Sé que podía confiar aunque aún repasada todo lo que dijo Zoe.

-Al parecer esto en serio está mal veras cuando Daniel y yo investigamos eso llego mi tío enserio estaba molesto quería saber que sucedía así que le tuve que decir todo ¡Y me creyó!

-¿Se lo contaste? Con razón… estas tan feliz Skipper me alegro en verdad ¿Pero porque dices que en serio está mal?

-Porque fue a tratar de convencer a mi mamá de lo contrario pero no le fue nada bien no sé qué tanto hablaron pero mi tío me dijo que averiguaría lo que sea que planee Antonio y que si él llega a hacerme algo se lo dijera de inmediato- No sé exactamente que quería lograr con eso.

-Eso suena enserio mal Skipper pero eso no explica porque Antonio tenia eso de tu cuenta.

-Oh eso es porque mi mamá se lo dio al parecer quiere que maneje mí cuenta pero algo tengo que hacer para alejar a Antonio de ella y solo esperaré a que mi tío descubra algo y lo aleje para siempre de nuestras vidas.

-Ya sabemos que es lo que quiere Skipper podemos atacar desde ahí ¿No lo crees?- No estoy seguro que sea eso.

-No estoy muy seguro de que sea el dinero Clemson la verdad es que por más que lo pienso no encuentro que es lo que quiere Antonio- Pero ninguna me convence.

-Si estás seguro de que no es eso debes creerle a tu instinto Skipper muchas veces puede salvarte es un consejo pero escucha creo que el maestro no va a llegar así que vámonos y ya entramos a la segunda- Ya era algo tarde.

-Está bien pero que sea aquí en la escuela no quiero moverme de aquí- Clemson asintió, fuimos al centro de la escuela que era el área verde era buen lugar nos sentamos bajo un árbol.

-Oye Skipper ayer estaba recordando algo ¿Te molesta que te lo cuente?- Hablo de repente Clemson con un tono triste.

-Claro que no Clemson sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea ¿Qué recordaste?- Y por ese instante deje pasar lo de Roger.

-Recordaba q mi padre fue extraño lo admito pero no pude evitar preguntarme porque sucedió eso porque a ambos a veces esto es tan injusto ¿No lo crees?- Claro que lo creo

-Siempre es así Clemson nunca sabes porque las cosas suceden solo lo hacen y tienes que aceptarlo aunque eso duela- Como no tener a un ser querido.

-¿Sabes porque? Me refiero a ¿Por qué Hans no descanso hasta matar a tu padre?

-No lo sé digo jamás me contaron como comenzó esa rivalidad ni nada de ello mi tío mencionó que jamás entendió esa rivalidad pero que ambos arruinaron una parte de la otra persona- No sé qué quiere decir con eso.

-Sé que es una idea muy alocada pero ¿Y si vas a verlo? Podría decirte algo aunque no todo sea cierto- Lo he pensado pero ahora sé que es imposible.

-Antes lo pensaba pero siempre me daba miedo estar frente a frente con él pero un día que estuve con mis tíos me entere que está en otro país- Eso lo hacía más difícil.

-Eso arruina esto pero ¿No crees que es extraño? Es que creo que tienes derecho saber lo que llevo a esa tragedia ¿Por qué no decirlo?

-Clemson todo eso les afecta demasiado siempre que me contaban de él sentía su vacío que es casi igual al mío y no lo sé no quieren decirme mucho de él.

-¿Y no sientes curiosidad por saber todo eso?- Claro que la tenía pero no quería presionar demasiado.

-La tengo desde que comprendí todo eso pero no lo sé he preguntado un par de veces pero solo le dan la vuelta al asunto así que creo que jamás lo sabré- Ya me había resignado de todos modos.

-Es terrible quedarse con la duda ¿No conoces a alguien más que pueda saberlo? Quizás puedan ayudarte- ¿Alguien más? ¿Quién más podría…?

-¡Claro que hay alguien! Más bien dos personas más que podrían ayudarme a saberlo- ¿Cómo lo pensé antes?

-¿Quiénes Skipper?

-Tengo otros tíos pensándolo bien tengo muchos pero no importa tengo otros dos que eran amigos de mi papá cuando entrenaba Manfredi y Johnson.

-Ahí tienes tu respuesta Skipper vamos a donde ellos viven y sabrás que hay detrás de todo esto- Hay un pequeño problema

-Bueno sucede que ellos están en Nueva Jersey-

-No puede ser Skipper vaya ir hasta allá en mi auto nos tomara una hora, déjame pensar- Sé que en auto duraba bastante el trayecto.

-No tienes que hacer esto por mi puedo arreglármelas solo en serio Clemson.

-No te dejaré en esto Skipper enserio será un gusto llevarte mira creo que la mejor opción es ir en tren máximo es media hora así no tendrás problemas en casa, vámonos- ¿Ahora?

-Espera Clemson ¿Ahora? Tenemos más clases está a punto de acabar la primera clase y tenemos más clases- No puedo faltar otro día.

-Skipper sabes que estas castigado así que solo podemos ir y regresar sin que se den cuenta en el horario de clases vamos Skipper es ahora o nunca- En esto también tenía razón.

-Está bien vamos pero es definitivo solo será este día y ya tenemos suerte que sean los primeros días ¿Entonces en tren?

(…)

-Tengo los boletos Skipper el tren sale en 20 minutos así que solo esperaremos un poco una vez en el solo serán como 30 minutos hasta Journal Square suerte que tenías la dirección- Por suerte la vi un vez pero basto para que no se me olvidara.

-La estación es bastante grande jamás había venido aquí es más jamás había salidos de Nueva york estoy un poco nervioso no quiero que me descubran.

-Tranquilo Skipper nadie nos descubrirá en el remoto caso de que sepan que no estás en la escuela ¿Por qué te buscarían en Nueva Jersey? Vamos por respuestas ¿No? Nada malo pasara.

-Siempre tienes razón Clemson está bien tratare de estar tranquilo aunque es difícil pero si solo estamos buscando las respuestas.

Así se pasaron los 20 minutos entre charla con Clemson después de eso abordamos el tren jamás había viajado en uno así que estaba emocionado por lo que sucedería teníamos 30 minutos en lo que llegábamos pero en mi cabeza solo pensaba en si me diría lo que quería saber y si es así ¿Qué pasara cuando lo sepa? ¿Y porque quiero saberlo? Supongo que quiero entender un poco más de eso que me arrebato a mi padre quiero entender porque Hans y él estaban en esa guerra ¿Qué los llevo a eso? ¿Qué llevo a Hans a matar a mi padre cuando estaba mejor? ¿Por qué mi padre quería hacer lo mismo?

Hace años no los veía ¿Tendrí años la última vez que los vi? No los veía mucho y después se fueron a Nueva Jersey y han pasado años desde eso jamás vinieron a visitar solo sabía que llamaban preguntando por todos pero si alguien podría responder todas estas dudas eran ellos aun los recuerdo y eran el símbolo de la despreocupación dudo mucho que no me respondieran.

De nuevo el tiempo se fue volando esta vez Clemson y yo no hablamos mucho no sé qué cosas iba pensando él yo seguía imaginando el peor escenario por si me descubrían ¿Pero que podía ser peor? Las cosas en mi casa ya lo estaban así que me dedique a pensar en muchas de las razones por las que surgió ese pleito.

Pero al final llegamos nos bajamos de tren y tuvimos que pedir un mapa para orientarnos mejor después de eso tuvimos que caminar bastante pero finalmente estábamos justo en frente de su casa sabía muy bien que ellos aún estaban aquí Clemson me miro por un segundo después me tomo del brazo y me arrastro a la casa y entonces toco.

 **Narrado por Cabo.**

-Así que Max gracias por acompañarnos y creerme haré lo posible por ayudarte en esto sé que la situación no parece muy buena pero sé que te sacaremos de aquí- Ya habíamos traído a Max de la comida lo trajimos en cuanto Kowalski recibió una llamada de Becky y se fue corriendo.

-Gracias a ustedes nadie había sido así conmigo me refiero a ser amable conmigo ¿Por qué son así conmigo?- ¿De verdad? Eso es terrible.

-Me sorprende Max pero no debe haber una razón a nosotros nos parece que no quieres hacer esto por gusto y a veces esas personas merecen un oportunidad además me recuerdas un poco a mí.

-¿Cómo es eso posible? Eres un chico bueno que hace el bien sin importar que ¿Cómo podría yo recordarte?

-Porque igual que tu no tenía familia vivía por decirlo en la calle pero jamás hice algo malo tuve suerte de que ellos me encontraran me entrenarán y viste que feliz estaba- Aun recuerdo cuando los conocí.

-Sí que tuviste suerte en encontrar a estos chicos quisiera poder ayudarte mas pero no puedo hacerlo por el momento de todas formas suerte Cabo- No me agradaba dejarlo en las celdas pero no había nada que pudiera hacer.

-Cabo hablo- Llego Rico, así que Kowalski hablo vaya espero explicara su repentina salida de mi casa.

-¿Y qué sucedió? ¿Todo está bien?

-No, Skipper- ¿Algo le sucedió a Skipper?

-¿Qué le paso a Skipper?

-Antonio- ¿Antonio le había hecho algo? El problema lingüístico de Rico en estos momentos no ayudaba en nada.

-Rico sé que es difícil lo que te diré pero necesito que seas claro.

-Kowalski- Si creo que esperar a Kowalski sería lo mejor él podría explicarlo más claro que Rico.

Tuve que esperar hasta que Kowalski llegara que por suerte no tardo demasiado enseguida lo aborde con demasiadas preguntas que él pudo responder me contó todo lo de Antonio aunque me pareció extraño cuando lo conocí en verdad me pareció una buena persona y ahora salía con todo esto es algo singular pero hasta ahí llego después de eso tuvimos que retomar la misión tampoco podíamos descuidarla así que hicimos lo único que teníamos en ese momento es un lugar así que nos dirigimos ahí.

No tuvimos ningún problema para entrar después de eso nos sentamos y nos dedicamos a hacer lo único que podíamos; observar a todos si encontrábamos una seña de las armas que estábamos buscando entraríamos al ataque pero ahora tendríamos que tener paciencia.

-Hable con Marlene o eso creo la verdad es que inicio con nosotros hablando y termino en discusión ¿Crees que empeore las cosas Cabo?

-Creo que si un poco entiendo que te preocupes por Skipper pero creo que discutir con ella no fue lo mejor ¿Qué s dijeron?

-Preferiría no hablar sobre que nos dijimos en verdad fue fuerte la última vez que ella y yo hablamos así fue cuando la quería aleja de nuestro Skipper- Entonces sí estuvo bastante mal.

-Pienso que ambos dijeron cosas que no querían aunque no me digas que fue sé que te afecto y si la veo a ella sé que también le afecto- Lo podía ver en sus ojos.

-Con el tiempo has mejorado Cabo pero si vaya ¿Qué no nos dijimos? Ella me dijo que es mi culpa que él esté muerto por no haber matado a Hans y yo le dije que fue ella quien lo mato.

-Estuvo terrible lo que hicieron los dos sé que ella tampoco quería decirte todo eso has sido su amigo todos estos años desde que te salvo la vida y te aprecia demasiado ¿Tú lo has sientes?

-Lo siento Cabo en verdad no sé porque le dije todas esas cosas solo quería convencerla del error que está cometiendo no sé cuándo se me fue de las manos pero en verdad espero que lo reconsidere.

-¿Si ella no lo considera que harás?- Sé que Kowalski no se quedaría solo viendo todo este desastre.

-Le doy la oportunidad de que lo haga pero si Antonio le llega a hacerle algo a Skipper supongo que tendré que quitárselo a Marlene- ¿Qué?

-Kowalski ¿Te das cuenta de la seriedad de eso? No es un juego hacer eso- Tiene que tomarlo con calma.

-Lo entiendo Cabo pero sé que Skipper no está bien deberías verlo y te darás cuenta de esto y si Antonio le hace algo es porque Marlene se lo permite porque nadie hace algo si no lo permiten.

-Pero vamos Kowalski tienes que pensar las cosas ¿Le quitaras lo único que le queda? Sabes que Marlene ha vivido solo por Skipper y hacer eso no creo que sea buena idea- Kowalski solo se quedó callado.

-Todos perdimos a Skipper ¿De acuerdo? Pero teníamos a nuestras familias ella solo tiene a Skipper y si le quitas eso le quitas su familia por favor dime que lo pensarás.

-De acuerdo lo pensaré Cabo.

 **Nota de la autora: Lamento si esta corto o sin mucha emoción como dije antes tuve un terrible bloqueo apenas aquí pude terminarlo quería poner más pero mi mente no me lo permitió aun así espero les haya gustado y prometo que el otro vendrá mejor, gracias por seguir leyendo.**

 **Mari pie85: Esto creo que los confunde mas ¿Es o no es sospechoso? Bueno esta historia es de misterio aquí se sospecha de todo, eso es exactamente lo que está pasando porque Clemson lo convenció indirectamente y ahora tratara de convencer a todos pero ni él está seguro, saludos.**

 **Eldayanet: Wazaa, con este episodio está en duda si es sospechoso o realmente es bueno, las peleas entre ellos siempre fueron así aun no reaccionara pero ya veremos qué pasa, también más adelante sabremos si pasa con Clemson eso que tu dijiste o no, a mí también me gustan esas amistades por eso trabajaré con esas en esta historia, saludos.**

 **No olviden comentar si les gusto que les gustaría que pasara o algún a duda que tengan, cualquier cosa pero comenten.**

 **Hasta la próxima. Bye.**


	14. Chapter 14 Respuestas

Hola mis queridos lectores lamento tardar por suerte mi bloqueo se fue aunque no del todo pero ahora me sucedió que la luz se fue he estado esperando casi todo el día a que regresará pensé que no subiría el capítulo y sin más el capítulo de hoy.

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Tom McGrath y Eric Darnell creadores de la serie pero la historia sí es mía.**

 **Capítulo 14: Respuestas.**

 **Narrado por Skipper.**

-Skipper ¿Quieres calmarte? Ya estamos aquí además ya toque- Lo sé pero estaba demasiado nervioso para mi gusto.

-Lo se Clemson es solo no que no puedo evitar estar nervioso es todo no los he visto en años y ahora vengo con preguntas.

-Nadie te dice nada Skipper así que solo buscas respuestas eso no tiene nada de malo ya es muy tarde- Antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa la puerta se abrió.

-¿Skipper? ¿Qué haces aquí? No puede ser… ¡Manfredi ven enseguida!- Me la pase pensando en millones de reacciones pero no imagine esta.

-¡Deja de gritar! ¿Qué es lo que…? ¿Skipper? ¿Qué haces aquí?- En verdad estaban sorprendidos de verme y no los culpó.

-Hola tío Manfredi, tío Johnson un gusto verlos otra vez lamento si vengo en mal momento pero necesito hablar con ustedes.

-Perdona que mal recibimiento Skipper es solo que en verdad nos tomaste por sorpresa jamás esperamos verte aquí pero por favor pasen- Ambos se hicieron a un lado para que pudiéramos entrar.

-Has crecido bastante Skipper en verdad cambiaste pero debo decirte que es un gusto volver a verte ¿Quién es tu amigo?- Pregunto Manfredi refiriéndose a Clemson.

-Ah él es Clemson es un amigo de la escuela que se ofreció a acompañarme hasta aquí él ya sabe quiénes son ustedes.

-Un gusto conocerlos- Fue lo único que dijo Clemson ambos asintieron y le sonrieron parece que Clemson les agradaba.

-Ahora si Skipper nos dirás ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Claro tengo bastantes dudas respecto a Hans que enserio necesito que sean contestadas pero nadie quiere hacerlo y sé que fueron amigos de mi padre desde antes así que pensé que podía contestar mis dudas.

-¿Por qué quieres saber de él?- Pregunto Johnson.

-Quisiera saber que sucedió entre ellos porque todo eso llego a bueno a su muerte nunca he entendido muy bien esto ya que nunca he sabido como inicio todo esto- Ambos se miraron por unos segundos después volvieron a mirarnos.

-Esto inicio cuando nosotros y tu padre entrenábamos pero tu padre entrenaba diferente a nosotros él se entrenaba para ser líder Hans estaba entre esos pero jamás hubo un pleito entre ellos solo un par de saludos por parte de Hans.

-Pero una noche tu padre escucho ruidos nos dijo pero no le creímos y salió a investigar nosotros poco después notamos que no estaba y fuimos a buscarlo con nuestra cámara para alumbrar sé que no era lo mejor pero nos preocupamos cuando no lo vimos y fue lo primero que tomamos- Dijo Manfredi.

-Oímos voces y nos acercamos a ellas eran de Hans y tu padre nos quedamos escuchando al parecer Hans era responsable de unos robos, tu padre lo atrapó pero Hans quería inculparlo Manfredi me mando por el general así que fui por él solo le dije que ya sabía quién era responsable de los robos y que me acompañara con sus hombres.

-Mientras yo grababa por si acaso entonces empezaron a pelear pero Hans gano aquella vez Johnson llego poco después y ambos interrumpidos salvándolo el general también escucho por lo que procesaron a Hans y ahí inicio el rencor de él- ¿Qué? ¡Mi padre solo hacia lo correcto! Hans estaba traicionándolos.

-¿Solo por esa estupidez Hans quiso vengarse? ¡Es ridículo! Si no hubiera sido él hubiera sido alguien más Hans debió saber a qué atenerse.

-Lo sabemos pero debes pensarlo después de eso Hans fue expulsado y enviado a prisión pero escapó cuando nos enteramos de eso fue demasiado tarde tu padre estaba en otra misión en Dinamarca- ¿Dinamarca? Ahí es donde está encerrado.

-Pero en ese país está encerrado Hans ¿O me equivoco?- ¿Sera que en ese lugar mi padre lo odio?

-Exacto veras tu padre fue en una misión pero vaya Hans apareció ahí arruinándole la misión fue tan grave el asunto que le prohibieron a tu padre volver allá- Entonces por eso odia a Hans.

-Cuando atraparon a Hans demostraron finalmente que tu padre no tuvo nada que ver con la misión fallida y entregaron a Hans a ese país para mantenerlo alejado de tu madre y de ti además del terrible recuerdo- ¿De nosotros?

-¿Por qué alejarlo de nosotros? Por mucho odio que tenía Hans eso era contra mi padre mi madre y nosotros no tenemos nada que ver dudo que sepa que existo.

-Solo es precaución Skipper veras sucede que tanto Hans como Skipper empezaron a odiarse más allá de lo que lo inicio llegaron al punto en que no era atraparte sino matarse tu padre no descansaría hasta que el estuviera muerto y Hans hizo demasiado por lograrlo- ¿Qué fue lo que hizo?

-¿Qué es lo que hizo Hans para lograrlo?- Porque Hans lo logro aunque ahora este prisionero.

-Él no hizo la gran cosa Skipper sucede que cuando todo eso paso era el periodo de descanso para ellos fue cuando también conoció a tu madre y volvió a aparecer tu padre enloqueció enserio quería atraparlo pero sabes cómo resulto todo eso- Es que aún no me lo explico.

-Aun no lo entiendo me han contado demasiadas cosas de él sé que era invencible ¿Cómo derrotas a un hombre invencible?

-Con amor Skipper- ¿Qué significaba eso?

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Él se refiere a que Hans en serio tenía mal a tu padre de alguna forma u otra se metía en su vida y estaba desesperado ahí fue donde tu padre fallo.

-Tu padre enserio estaba desesperado por acabar con esto quería vivir su vida con tu madre además de que no soportaba que Hans estuviera por ahí todo eso en tu padre no fue bueno.

-Mucho menos de que Hans lo tomara por sorpresa y con tu madre ahí fue complicado nosotros lo intentamos yo fui herido los chicos me atendieron pero cuando oyeron un disparo y poco después otro no lo dudaron y salieron corriendo para buscarlo Manfredi se quedó conmigo fue cuando decidimos pedir ayuda.

-¿Por qué hasta ese momento pidieron ayuda? Pudieron hacerlo antes quizás así mi padre no hubiera muerto.

-Ya agencia ya no quería que tu padre se involucrara con Hans así que le prohibieron que hiciera algo con el equipo y que si lo hacia el equipo estaba afuera es por eso que cuando pedimos ayuda temíamos que eso pasara.

-Pero no sucedió porque quien maneja la agencia sintió arrepentimiento cuando se enteró que Skipper murió así que dejo que el equipo se quedara como ahora esta se dio cuenta de error que cometió al mandar un equipo novato por Hans.

-¿La ráfaga polar?

-¿Cómo sabes de ellos Skipper? Nos damos cuenta de que sabes más de lo que esperábamos- No tenía mucho tiempo que me había enterado de todo eso.

-Como sea se dio cuenta del error y como tu padre había dejado a Kowalski a cargo pues no hubo mucho que hacer pero fue terrible los chicos se separaron por completo tu madre también- ¿Eso paso?

-Fue difícil Skipper cada quien se cerró en su dolor nosotros también estábamos desechos conocimos a tu padre desde antes pero con ellos fue diferente era quien les enseñaba a ser lo que hoy son y ni se diga de Cabo.

-Sé que les afecto lo entiendo por eso no he querido indagar mucho con ellos tampoco con mi mamá pero me sorprende como están tomando todo esto- Y eso que llevaban más tiempo de conocerlo.

-Desde que nos conocimos siempre tuvimos en cuenta lo peligroso de esta trabajo así que claro que nos afecto era nuestro amigo pero de alguna forma supimos que pasaría aunque sigue afectando ¿Sabes porque nos vimos aquí? Esa ciudad nos recordaba a Skipper a donde quiera que íbamos estaba presente por eso nos fuimos aun lo recordamos por eso no hemos ido.

-Si los chicos se quedaron por ti y claro por sus familias es extraño la manera en que todo a ustedes juntos logran es como tener al mismo equipo de vuelta pero si fue difícil todos estaban muy mal Kowalski casi deja el equipo pero nosotros logramos unirlos de nuevo.

-Después de eso ellos siguieron adelante y tiempo después nos enteramos de tu llegada eso ha ayudado a superar todo esto Skipper pero bueno ya sabes todo lo que sucedió después así que creo que esto termina aquí- ¿Solo eso?

-Tengo una duda en serio la he pensado en algún tiempo sé que suena ridículo ¿Hans trataría de vengarse de nosotros?- Muchas veces he pensado eso.

-¿Qué? Eso es ridículo Skipper Hans está muy lejos de aquí en una prisión de máxima seguridad imposible de escapar si llega a hacerlo seremos notificados de inmediato pero aun así Hans jamás supo de ti y bueno le hicimos creer que tu madre está lejos de aquí así que están a salvo- ¿Por qué hicieron eso?

-Si ustedes hicieron eso es porque piensan que Hans podría tomar venganza contra mi mamá ¿Por qué seria así? Si siempre fue solo tras de mi papá ni siquiera de mis tíos que lo ayudaban.

-Ah… solo es protección Skipper ahora que Hans ya no tiene a nadie podría intentar algo no te asustes además como te digo él está muy lejos de aquí y si llegara a suceder algo nosotros no lo dejaríamos.

-Espero que con todo eso hayamos respondido tus dudas ¿Eso es todo Skipper?

-Creo que si bueno por el momento lo es no se me ocurre otra cosa que preguntar en serio agradezco que hicieran esto por mí.

-Solo quieres saber la verdad Skipper eso no tiene nada de malo al contrario me gusta que te interese aunque sé que tienes razón y presionarlos no es lo mejor si necesitas cualquier otra cosas solo pídela Skipper.

-En serio lamentamos habernos alejado de todos ustedes nunca fue nuestra intención pero sabes era duro todo eso no soportamos mucho tiempo y aunque aún hablamos con los chicos es bueno verte Skipper.

-Entiendo porque lo hicieron entiendo que para todos fue algo terrible y que necesitan su tiempo les agradezco que hayan contestado a todo aun no entiendo del todo a Hans pero supongo que jamás podre entenderlo.

-Cuando tu padre atrapó a Hans bueno como te explicamos lo echaron pero no te dijimos que Hans quería ser todo lo que tu padre fue solo que no lo hizo del modo correcto por eso lo odio de ese modo y creyó que arruinándole una misión a tu padre lo conseguirá pero nunca pudo hacerlo Hans no gano Skipper ¿Lo entiendes?

-¿Por qué dicen que no gano? Sé que lo único que quería era matar a mi padre y eso hizo.

-Si él quería hacerlo soñaba con eso pero debes saber que no quería terminar encerrado ¿Qué planeaba hacer después? No tenemos idea pero Hans no gano Skipper y jamás lo hará.

-Lo entiendo gracias de nuevo ahora tenemos que irnos para llegar a tiempo- La plática se extendió bastante.

-¿Por qué tanta urgencia por irte Skipper? No puede ser ¿Avisaste que venias para acá?- No lo había hecho jamás me dejarían venir.

-Yo… no avise que vendrían jamás me dejarían venir deben saber que las cosas en mi casa no están nada bien y estoy castigado pero en serio necesita a saber todo eso.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede en tu casa Skipper? ¿Todo está en orden?

-Quisiera quedarme más tiempo a contarles que está sucediendo pero es bastante y enserio debo irme antes de terminar más castigado.

-Supongo que los chicos saben que sucede y podemos preguntarles no dejaremos que se vayan así los llevaremos para evitarnos problemas.

-Para tardarnos menos vinimos en tren enserio no tienen que molestarse ya hicieron demasiado por mí.

-¿Bromeas Skipper? Ya hemos desaparecido demasiados años de tu vida pero eso cambiara lo prometemos en fin los llevaremos hasta la estación y si necesitas otra cosa no dudes en decírmelo vamos.

Todos salimos de su casa, me sentía más tranquilo ahora sabía que había sucedido en vez de creer que solo ocurrió porque sí, de cierto modo Hans cree que mi padre le arruino la vida digo él lo descubrió pero Hans arruinó todo solo después trato de mantener la cosas parejas y creo que ahí todo cayo.

Después de un corto recorrido llegamos a la estación donde compramos los boletos esta vez estaba a punto de salir así que me despedí de ellos enserio los había extrañado jamás había entendido porque de repente se fueron ahora lo hago mejor después solo abordamos el tren y en minutos estuvimos saliendo de ahí.

-Skipper después de oír todo lo que dijeron tus tíos me podrías contar con más detalle ¿Cómo murió tu padre? Si no te molesta claro- De repente hablo Clemson casi no había hablado.

-No se muchos detalles de eso lo que te conté la primera vez es todo lo que se Clemson les tendió una trampa a mis padres él trato de luchar llegaron mis tíos tratando de apoyarlo pero nada resulto y Hans fue más rápido- ¿Por qué quería saberlo de repente?

-¿Dónde dices que les tendió la trampa? Lo siento por tantas preguntas no soy bueno recordando cosas.

-En un complejo de apartamentos en construcción.

-Vaya ¿Qué hacían tus padres en un lugar como ese? Eso resulto algo extraño ¿No lo crees?- ¿Por qué extraño?

-Como te digo Hans les tendió una trampa no tengo ni idea de cómo los hizo ir era muy listo pudo haber hecho cualquier cosa.

-Me extraña que sepas muy poco de la muerte de tu padre yo sé exactamente lo que paso con los míos.

-No sé muy poco Clemson se lo necesario sé que Hans lo mato ahora sé que por una estupidez y sé que ahora él está muy lejos de nuestras vidas con eso me es suficiente.

-Estando allá pensé que les preguntarías que sucedió el día que tu padre murió ahora solo dijeron que uno de ellos estaba herido y el otro se quedó con él.

-Cuando era niño mencionaron un par de cosas que vinieron para conocer a mi mamá y también para la boda después se quedaron unos días y sucedió todo eso ahora sé que uno fue herido y que no lo vieron morir como los otros.

-¿Tu padre se conocían de hace tiempo?

-Algo no tenían mucho pero el suficiente para casarse Clemson ¿Por qué me presuntas todo eso? Hace un rato estabas muy callado y ahora solo me preguntas de eso.

-Lo siento Skipper es solo que escucharlos me dejo pensando en todo eso no quería incomodarte solo una mas ¿En verdad tenías miedo de que Hans quisiera vengarse de ustedes?- No como tal.

-No sentía miedo te dije que había pensado en estar frente a frente con él solo que pensaba que sí pudo con mi padre quizás vendría por mis tíos ya que cuando mi padre lo dejo herido y llegaron ellos lo atraparon.

-Sin embargo ellos mencionaron a tu madre eso es lo más extraño ¿Por qué vengarse de ella?

-No lo sé Hans estaba demente tantos años solo queriendo venganza en verdad le hicieron daño además ya los escuchaste solo es precaución así como también lo hacen conmigo aunque Hans no sepa de mí.

-Supongo que tienes razón Skipper dejaré de molestarte con eso estoy alucinando ¿Estas satisfecho con la plática?

-Bastante me contaron más allá de lo que pedía aunque aún estoy algo confundido cuando les pregunte que como derrotabas a un hombre invencible y respondieron que con amor.

-No lo sé Skipper ¿Te diste cuenta que hablaba uno y después el otro? Quizás no sabían lo que decían no te preocupes ¿Si?

-Está bien no le daré importancia a eso pero si estoy satisfecho con eso aunque tengo demasiadas dudas no creo que ellos puedan responderme todo eso.

-Te aseguro Skipper que muy pronto esas dudas se resolverán quien sabe a veces las respuestas están frente a uno solo debes verlas- Era extraño pero quizás sea cierto.

-Quizás…

 **Narrado por Kowalski.**

Nada sucedió en ese club estábamos en alerta pero todo parecía normal y no dudaba de la palabra de Max sabía que ahí debíamos buscar pero no pudimos encontrar nada y volver seria sospechosos así que solo nos queda investigar quien controla el club y ver que podemos averiguar de eso pero ahora tengo que resolver este asunto de Skipper; hay dos cosas que hacer.

-Kowalski vaya sorpresa enserio no te esperaba pero si estás aquí debes necesitar algo.

-Sé que no me esperabas para nada pero debo decirte que lamentablemente así necesito tu ayuda Doris.

-¿Necesitas mi ayuda? Entonces la cosa es seria si es que necesitas mi ayuda pero como soy tan buena persona lo haré pasa- Creo que ella podría resolver esto.

-¿Has hablado con Marlene estos días?

-Hace unos días la verdad no hable demasiado con ella y antes de eso no he podido aún estoy ocupada con Francis ¿Por qué la pregunta?- No puede ser que Francis aun siguiera mal.

-Las cosas no han estado bien en todo eso y trate de hablar con ella pero solo lo empeore así que creo que tú eres la única que puede hablar con ella sin terminar tan mal como yo- Y si creo que lo arruine.

-Quiero saber realmente porque tuviste la necesidad de ir a hablar con ella ¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo?

-Sucede que Antonio convenció a Marlene de que aleje a Skipper de nosotros así que fui a decirle que era una absurda idea y terminamos diciéndonos cosas sin sentido.

-Siempre fuiste bueno con las palabras pero si lo que dices es serio alejarlo de ustedes sería fatal sin contar el daño que recibirá Skipper pero está bien te ayudaré en esto- Un peso menos.

-Te agradezco que hagas esto Doris no se me ocurrió otra forma en la que pueda arreglar la situación- Yo solo la empeoraría.

-Como sea arreglemos esto rápido antes de que arruines esto más así que vámonos- ¿Vámonos? ¿Por qué habla en plural?

-¿Irnos? ¿De qué estás hablando Doris? Tengo cosas que hacer además…- En ese instante la puerta se abrió y de ella entraron Lucy y su esposo Parker.

-Hola mamá y Hola Sr. Kowalski- Saludo Lucy parece que regresaba de la escuela ella salía antes que Daniel y Becky.

-Hola hija espero que tu día haya sido grandioso ahora tengo que salir con él pero en cuanto llegue me cuentas todo lo que sucedió ¿De acuerdo?

-De acuerdo supongo que es algo urgente te estaré esperando mi papá fue por mi ¿No es increíble?

-¿Saldrán ustedes dos juntos?- Pregunto de la nada Parker él sabía que entre nosotros hubo por así decirlo "algo".

-Sí al parecer aún tengo que arreglar las cosas por él no creo tardar nos vemos en un rato querido cuida muy bien a Lucy ¿Si? ¡Vámonos Kowalski!- Doris salió de inmediato dejándome ahí.

-Ah solo iremos a hablar con Marlene es todo un gusto verte Parker también a ti Lucy que tengan un buen día- Enseguida salí de ahí no me gustaba la manera en que Parker me veía y Lucy bueno ella ignoraba lo sucedido.

-¡Adiós Mamá! ¡Adiós Sr. Kowalski!- Escuche gritar a Lucy, Doris ya estaba en mi auto así que solo le di un último vistazo a Lucy y me subí también.

-¿Quieres que te lleve con Marlene?- No tenía muy bien entendido lo que pretendía hacer Dores así que solo empecé a conducir hacia allá.

-Iremos con Marlene escucha me canse que peleen de esa forma tan infantil así que arreglaras las cosas tú mismo pero como se cómo son ustedes dos estaré presente para evitar que se meten- Yo quería que ella arreglara todo.

-Te pedí ayuda para que tu hablaras con Marlene créeme seguro no quiere verme y no la culpó mi sola presencia bastaría para acabar con todo- En serio estaba arrepentido.

-Por favor Kowalski compórtate como un hombre tienes que arreglar esto no te culpo del todo a ti sé cómo es Marlene pero debemos arreglar esto.

-¿Viste a Parker? Estaba furioso de que nos fuéramos juntos no debiste hacer eso sabes que ya no quiero problemas con él.

-Lo vi sé que lo estaba pero no debes preocuparte por él yo me encargo de eso ¿Le tienes miedo? ¡No puede ser!- Yo no le tengo miedo.

-No le tengo miedo pero no olvido aquella vez que tú le dijiste lo que paso entre nosotros ¿Lo recuerdas? El también parecía entrenado y bastante.

-Entre nosotros no debía haber un solo secreto y lo siento en verdad no sabía que haría eso pero ya te dije que no pasara nada yo le explicaré todo cuando volvamos.

-Si tú lo dices-

-Deberías creerme Kowalski sabes bien que puedo controlar a los hombres- Lo supe de la peor manera.

-Desde luego que lo sé pero dejemos ese tema del lado ¿Si? Enserio no quiero hablar con Marlene- Me estacionaba justo en frente de su casa.

-¡No me interesa! Debiste pensarlo antes de pedir mí ayuda así que vamos a hablar con ella quieras o no- Ella bajo del auto enseguida hice lo mismo.

-Terminemos con esto de una buena vez que tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que arreglar tus problemas Kowalski- Me tomo del brazo y me llevo hasta la puerta.

-En cuanto me vea empezará a gritar como siempre te digo que me pase estoy esperando que se le pase el enojo de verdad una mujer enojada jamás escucha deberías saberlo.

-No puede ser ¿Desde cuándo sabes todo eso? Claro tu esposa la chica que siempre estuvo ahí eres increíble.

-¿Me estas reclamando a mí? Sino mal recuerdo tu arruinaste todo más bien no arruinaste nada porque no lo había pero ahora no puedes decirme eso a mí.

-Tú tampoco puedes hacerlo porque claro que había algo ¡Todo mundo lo sabía! Pero a ella le importó poco eso.

-¿Por qué estamos hablando de eso? Creí que lo habíamos superado ¡Pero jamás olvidas nada! Claro no te gusto perder pero ¿Qué dices? No había nada jamás lo hubo- Porque todo fue un engaño.

-¡Tu empezaste! ¿Cómo quieres que lo olvide? Jamás podré hacerlo pero que dices tú no puedes decir que no había nada porque ¡Yo te amaba!

-¡Yo también te amaba!

-¿Qué está sucediendo aquí afuera? ¿Por qué discuten fuera de mi casa?- Marlene estaba de pie justo en frente de nosotros ¿Cuándo estuvo ahí?

-Por nada Marlene yo me voy- Estaba por irme pero Doris me sostuvo en serio no quería hablar con Marlene.

-¡No te vas de aquí! Vinimos a arreglar esto y eso haremos Marlene escucha vinimos a hablar contigo por favor se controlará- Ella no iba a aceptar.

-De acuerdo entren los dos supongo que tarde o temprano él y yo tendremos que hablar y se exactamente porque estás aquí Doris arreglamos esto de una buena vez- Doris y yo pasamos, espero en verdad poder arreglar esto no quiero más problemas y en verdad no quiero llegar a eso.

 **Nota de la autora: Parece que Manfredi y Johnson le dieron respuestas a Skipper ¿Estará conforme con eso? Clemson empezó a meterle ideas a la cabeza pero no contó con que Skipper lo ignoraría, y lo último fue el toque final espero les haya gustado, gracias por seguir leyendo.**

 **Mari pie85: Esta historia estará llena de eso, eso es lo que intento cada vez lo estoy logrando, pero para Skipper no son malas compañías pero ya aprenderá, veremos que sucede con eso, gracias.**

 **Eldayanet: Wazaa, se fue un poco no del todo pero escribí suficiente por hoy, si saldrán de nuevo pero más adelante y vaya cosas que le dijeron a Skipper, pero como Skipper anda bastante concentrado con lo de Antonio no pone atención en esas cosas, ya veremos también que sucede con eso, gracias.**

 **Nathaly989: Han estado interesantes esos capítulo pero lo interesante ya se acerca y de verdad te lo agradezco solo intento mejorar con esto, ya más o menos tengo desarrollado todo eso pronto verán que sucede con ese asunto, aun Skipper estará cegado y ya se verá lo que sucederá con Clemson pero el romance se acerca tenlo por seguro, gracias.**

 **No olviden comentar si les gusto que les gustaría que pasara o algún a duda que tengan, cualquier cosa pero comenten.**

 **Hasta la próxima. Bye.**


	15. Chapter 15 Confía en mí

Hola mis queridos lectores vaya que tarde en subir el capítulo lamento subirlo tan tarde pero desafortunadamente no había internet en mi casa llevo todo el día de ayer y de hoy esperando a que vuelva por suerte apenas regreso permitiéndole subir el capítulo y sin más el capítulo de hoy.

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Tom McGrath y Eric Darnell creadores de la serie pero la historia sí es mía.**

 **Capítulo 15: Confía en mí.**

 **Narrado por Kowalski.**

-Kowalski me dijo lo que había sucedido no me dio muchos detalles pero sé que ambos tuvieron la culpa en todo esto y como no pueden hablar por ustedes mismos sin pelear hablaremos.

Pero Marlene y yo nos quedamos en silencio después de eso, no tenía idea de cómo empezar quería disculparme pero no sabía cómo hacerlo sabía que si decía algo en falso de nuevo pelearíamos y quería evitar eso por eso le pedí a Doris que hablara con ella supuse que al ser su amiga podría hacerla entrar en razón jamás espere que me trajera a hablar con ella.

-Quiero disculparme por las cosas terribles que te dije Marlene- Creo yo que fue un buen comienzo.

-Creo que ambos nos sentimos terribles por lo que dijimos el uno del otro- También dijo ella, me sorprendí que ya no supe que más decir.

-¿Tendré que hacer todo yo? Saben que las disculpas al final ahora trataremos el porqué de la pelea Marlene ¿Por qué quieres alejar a Skipper de los chicos?

-No quiero alejarlo de ellos pero no me agrada que pasen tanto tiempo juntos Skipper ha cambiado bastante en tan solo unos días y todo empezó ese día que salió con ustedes.

-Sé que Skipper ha estado actuando extraño pero no es por nosotros además ¿Qué no pase tanto tiempo con nosotros? ¡No pasa mucho tiempo con nosotros Marlene! Apenas lo vemos ¿Una o dos veces a la semana? ¿Y quieres que lo veamos menos que eso?

-¡Entonces explícame porque mi hijo ya no actúa como si lo fuera! Trato de entender que le sucede pero simplemente no hay otra explicación.

-Es lo que te ha hecho creer Antonio que somos nosotros el problema pero te puedo asegurar que no lo somos ¿Crees que permitiríamos que algo le pasara?

-Sé que jamás dejarían que algo le pasara pero desde hace años he intentado que entiendan que él no es su padre tiene mucho parecido pero no es él y ustedes no lo ven- No sucede eso.

-Sabemos que no es él siempre lo tenemos presente ¿Pero qué quieres que hagamos? Lo único que puedo decirte es que no cambio por nosotros ¿Qué piensas tú que le hicimos?

-Le están haciendo algo sin que se den cuenta lo hacen sentir que su padre aún está aquí cuando no es así él debe entender que eso es imposible y un día todo eso explotó por eso creo que no lo quiere cerca y Antonio pudo haber visto eso- Debe de estar bromeando.

-¿Eso es lo que te dijo Antonio? Eso es ridículo no podemos evitar contarle de su padre pregunta mucho por él y sabe que tu no le responderás escucha jamás intentamos hacerle creer eso cuando empezaste a salir con Antonio todo estaba perfecto quizás ese fue el problema.

-¿Cómo que ese fue el problema?

-Quizás todo fue perfecto y lo dejamos pasar Antonio se veía como un buen sujeto dejamos que se quedara y ahora Skipper pudo ver sus verdaderas intenciones trata de protegerte y tú solo lo ignoras.

-¡Es que no hay nada! Skipper está viendo algo que no hay no se porque empezó con estas ideas de que Antonio quiere hacerle algo escucha no lo alejare de ustedes lo único que quiero saber es que le sucede a mi hijo- No lo sé.

-No tengo ni idea de lo que le sucede pero no debes pensar que es por nosotros te propongo algo déjame llevarme a Skipper estos días con los chicos y conmigo para tratar de ver que le sucede te prometo que encontrare la causa para probarte que no somos nosotros.

-¿Y si regresa peor a como esta? No puedo arriesgarme a eso apenas si puedo controlarlo imagínate si en verdad son la causa- Pero no lo somos.

-Es que nosotros no somos la causa por la que este así ¿Cómo puedo convencerte de ello? Tendrás que arriesgarte Marlene confía en mi como yo lo hice en ti- Pero no dijo nada solo se quedó callada.

-Sé que dije ayer que fue un error estaba molesto y sé que nada compensará eso pero confié en ti a pesar de que desde que llegaste trate de alejarte de él a pesar de como te trate me salvaste ahí supe que debía hacerlo y lo hice engañe a mis amigos para ayudarte cuando se enteró de la verdad estaba furioso lo vimos y yo te defendí de él y en todos estos años me he asegurado de que estén bien no puedes dudar así cuando te he demostrado que puedes confiar en mi todos estos años.

-Está bien dejare que me demuestres que ustedes no tienen nada que ver con su comportamiento pero si Skipper regresa peor lo siento pero tendrán que dejar de verlo por un tiempo- No puede hacer eso.

-Marlene no creo que hacer eso sea lo correcto pero está bien Kowalski te demostrará que ellos no tiene que ver con el comportamiento de Skipper y cuando eso suceda tendrás que vigilar más a Antonio- ¿Qué? Yo no estaba de acuerdo con ello y Doris solo hablo.

-Supongo que sí es la única manera de demostrarte que no somos la razón del cambio de Skipper lo haré además enserio quiero saber que le está pasando- Lo de Antoni no es razón suficiente sé que hay algo más que oculta.

-Espera creo que Skipper ya tardo demasiado en volver ya debería estar aquí ¿Dónde está?- Llegara en cualquier momento.

-Skipper llegara en cualquier momento Marlene no puedes controlarlo ya no es un niño debes entenderlo quizás se entretuvo con sus amigos- Aunque no se quienes sean Daniel me ha dicho que son buenos chicos y que se alejó de Clemson.

-Lo tengo presente por eso mismo tengo que ir poniéndole un alto severo cuando era niño solo lo regañaba pero por cosas pequeñas y sabes que jamás se había comportado de ese modo.

-A cierta edad los chicos hacen cosas que jamás imaginamos lo sabes Marlene solo dale su espacio es un buen chico y te aseguro que siempre hará lo correcto- Confio ciegamente en él.

-Solo espero que llegue pronto ¿Cuándo se ira contigo?- Lo mejor sería lo antes posible para que de una buena vez Marlene entienda que no es culpa nuestra.

-Si puedo desde ahora sé que es precipitado pero creo que estarás de acuerdo conmigo que entre más pronto será lo mejor- Si esperamos demasiado puede que sea tarde para Skipper.

-¿Qué será lo mejor? Lo siento iba entrando y por accidente escuche eso ultimo no era mi intención hola tío Kowalski y hola tía Doria que sorpresa- ¿Lo ve? Se preocupa por nada Skipper llego.

-Skipper tenemos algo que decirte pero será total y absolutamente tu decisión si no quieres hacerlo está bien- Le dijo Marlene, en eso estaba de acuerdo.

-¿De qué hablas mamá? No te estoy entendiendo.

-La situación aquí no ha estado del todo bien Skipper lo sabes pero queremos arreglar esto y que tu estés bien así que hemos llegado a un acuerdo si tú quieres puedes ir y quedarte con los chicos unos días en lo que esto se arregla- ¿Por qué no solo le dice la verdad? Que quiere ver si realmente somos nosotros.

-¿Por qué de repente tomas esa decisión? Sé que no me he comportado bien pero no tienes que deshacerte de mí por eso- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué piensa eso?

-Un momento Skipper ¿Por qué piensas eso? Llegamos a este acuerdo porque quiero demostrarle a tu madre que no es malo que estés cerca de nosotros solo es eso- Definitivamente algo anda mal con Skipper.

-Ah yo es que… no es nada solo que me tomo por sorpresa la noticia solo eso ¿En serio? Si es así estoy de acuerdo con ello ¿Cuándo me iré con ustedes?- Cambio de humor, eso no es bueno.

-Ahora mismo Skipper creemos que entre más rápido todo esto se resolverá de la mejor manera solo si estás de acuerdo.

-Claro lo que sea con tal de demostrar que no son mala influencia en mí supongo que tendré que llevar algunas cosas.

-Solo lleva lo necesario para cinco días Skipper después volverás aquí- ¿Cinco días? Espero que sean suficientes.

-De acuerdo bajo en seguida- Skipper se fue corriendo, lo veía emocionado pero yo no lo estaba para nada.

-Iré a ayudarle y solo cinco días Kowalski creo que es suficiente para ti y que demuestres tu punto- ¿Por qué supone eso? Pero creo que debe ser así.

-¿Doris porque aceptaste por mí? Te das cuenta que si no logro encontrar el problema Skipper solo empeorara y no podremos verlo en mucho tiempo.

-Tardaste demasiado además sé que lo lograrás te recomiendo que lo escuches es lo mejor que puedes hacer lo veo algo cambiado ustedes sabrán que sucede.

-Cambio de la nada sé que es por Antonio pero sé que hay algo más por una razón piensa todo eso siento que es demasiado para mí tengo una misión tengo que averiguar qué pasa con Antonio y ahora esto no sé si pueda con todo.

-¿Qué te sucede? Claro que podrás con esto eres listo encontraras una manera de arreglar esto solo no estreses cuentas con Rico y con Cabo y desde luego conmigo.

-Veré que puedo hacer es solo que en mi misión hay un chico que este en serios problemas y quiero ayudarlo no quiero descuidar a Antonio y ahora tengo que ver qué sucede con Skipper.

-Siempre queriendo ayudar a los demás pero no te preocupes puedes con esto siempre has podido con todo.

-Mis planes no siempre resultan la mayoría de las veces en serio casi fallamos pero veré que pasa con esto y en serio perdona estoy reclamándote en lugar de agradecerte que me estas ayudando.

-No lo hice del mejor modo pero que puedo hacer es mi manera de hacer las cosas y descuida creo que todo esto lo empezó yo recordando el pasado en serio lo siento.

-Sé que me querías Doris aunque tenías un modo extraño de demostrarlo por eso me quedaba porque sabía que si me querías pero no pude soportar todo solo me canse Doris.

-Lo entiendo sé que tú también me querías pero no quería darme cuenta de lo real que era eso de lo que teníamos y sé que te cansaste no me molesta que hicieras tu vida al contrario estoy feliz por ti pero siempre serás eso que más ame y que no tuve.

-Lamento que no terminara como esperabas pero igual estoy feliz por ti encontrarte a alguien y ahora tienes una maravillosa hija yo ya supere el pasado Doris lo supere desde que ayudaste a Marlene a salvar mi vida.

-Bueno estoy listo ¿Ya nos vamos?- Entro Skipper a la sala junto con Marlene supongo que ellos también habían hablado.

-Desde luego Skipper vámonos y Marlene si llega a ocurrir alguna cosa te prometo que te avisaré de inmediato en cinco días volveré con él nos vemos y cuídate enserio hazlo- Me acerque a despedirme de ella.

-Confio en que lo harás y si en cinco días quiero ver a Skipper sano y salvo aquí nos vemos y ya lo sé no tienes que repetirlo- Solo me aseguraba.

-Bueno vamos Skipper pero antes tenemos que ir a dejar a Doris a su casa así que démonos prisa los chicos deben estar esperándome.

-De acuerdo ¡Esto será increíble! Cinco días con ustedes me muero por saber qué haremos- No mucho tengo que averiguar que le sucede.

Así los tres nos subimos al auto Skipper venia atrás y Doris a un lado para mi sorpresa Skipper no decía nada siempre hablaba pero ahora estaba bastante callado ¿Por qué será? De vez en cuando lo veía y notaba que pensaba algo supongo que por eso tendré que hablar con él. En cuestión de minutos llegamos Doria decidió bajar sola para evitar problemas con Parker se despidió de Skipper y de mí después se fue a su casa.

-Es extraño que no quisiera que la acompañaras ¿No lo crees?- ¿Lo había notado? ¿Cuándo se volvió tan bueno notando eso?

-No lo es Skipper veras Parker y yo no nos llevamos muy bien que digamos así que ella solo quiere evitar problemas y antes de que preguntes porque son asuntos personales.

-Oh entiendo bueno ¿Qué será lo primero que hagamos? Tenemos que aprovechar al máximo este día- En eso tiene razón.

-Iremos a la agencia los chicos deben estar esperándome tenemos un asunto que resolver quizás puedas ayudarnos estamos tratando de ayudar a un chico el de la otra vez Max- Pero Skipper se quedó helado y la sonrisa desapareció de su rostro.

-¡Como pude olvidarlo!

 **Narrado por Skipper.**

-¡Como pude olvidarlo!- No le dije nada a Clemson sobre Max y él sigue ahí además de que tampoco pregunte por Roger.

-¿Olvidar que Skipper?- De ninguna manera puede saber tenemos que demostrarle algo a mi mamá y esto solo lo empeoraría.

-Creo que olvide algunos libros pero no te preocupes después vamos por ellos lo siento por preocuparte.

-Si después iremos por ellos Skipper como sea si te llegas a sentir mal o algo solo házmelo saber ¿De acuerdo?- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué ahora me diría algo como eso?

-Claro…

Después de eso no volví a hablar ¿Cómo hacerlo? Me olvide de Max y ha estado todos estos días ahí posiblemente asustado pero debo arreglar esto de una vez por todas aun pensaba mucho en la plática que tuve con mis tíos Manfredi y Johnson aun no puedo creer todo eso y lo escuche de ellos aunque quiera ellos no saben todo pero no quiero presionar quizás en el futuro puedan decirme todo.

-Listo Skipper llegamos en serio debemos darnos prisa- Bajamos del auto esperaba que ya nadie me viera extraño.

Entre lo más normal posible detrás de él esta vez nos dirigimos hacia otro lado mi tío Kowalski se acercó a un sujeto empezó a decirle un par de cosas después de eso fuimos por una gran puerta de madera y entonces vi que era como una cárcel con barrotes y todo seguro veníamos a ver a Max, iba detrás de él hasta que se detuvo y ahí puede ver a mi tíos Cabo y Rico con Max.

-¿Skipper? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- No me esperaban, no me sorprende Max no dejaba de verme y comenzaba a incomodarme.

-Luego les explico esto mientras infórmenme de la situación- No tengo idea de que situación hablan pero quería saber de todos modos.

-Max insiste en que ahí es pero le digo que no encontramos nada todo estaba normal- Trataba de entender de que hablaban.

-La única explicación es que sepan a qué vamos y lo que somos por eso no pasó nada tendremos que actuar diferente pero como ven será en otra ocasión- Enserio querría saber de qué hablaban.

-Max hacemos lo que podemos trataremos de ayudarte no queremos que todos los cargos caigan sobre ti no tenemos mucho tiempo pero no te dejaremos aquí chicos vamos encontremos una solución- ¿Qué? ¿Culparían a Max de todo?

-Hola Max soy Skipper un gusto conocerte- Max solo levanto la mano en forma de saludo mis tíos empezaron a irse yo detrás de ellos pero antes de hacerlo Max tomo mi brazo evitándome ir.

-Escucha Skipper debes tener cuidado con Sabio y Barry no escuches lo que te digan sé lo que quieres hacer con Clemson y confio en que lo harás pero aléjate de los otros si quieres vivir hazlo- Lo dijo bajo. Entonces Max me soltó y se alejó.

-¿De qué estás hablando?- Trate de decirlo en el mismo tono que él.

-Skipper vámonos no te quedes atrás se supone que estas bajo mi cuidado- No puede ser, solo asentí y fue con ellos esto cada vez se volvía más sospechoso.

-¿Qué sucede con Max?- Pregunte detrás de ellos pero ninguno dijo nada ¿Por qué no me querían decir que pasaba?

-¡Skipper!- De repente unos grandes brazos me rodearon levantándome del suelo a punto de romperse las costillas.

-Hola Montaña que gusto verte pero en serio agradecería que me dejarás respirar- Entonces me soltó y todo el aire regreso a mí.

-Lo siento me emocione al verte no te esperaba aquí que gusto- Entonces llegaron los integrantes restantes de la ráfaga polar.

-Chicos ¿Podrían dejarlo un rato con nosotros? Solo será un momento ¿Por favor?- Pidió Montaña.

-De acuerdo estaremos en la sala de juntas donde siempre pero no tarden demasiado vengan chicos les explicaré que está pasando- Y ellos se fueron supongo que les explicaría porque estoy aquí.

-Que sorpresa encontrarte aquí Skipper pero es grato volver a verte dime algo no has vuelto a ese lugar ¿Verdad?- Dijo Clasificado.

-Claro que no les hice una promesa y la cumpliré no esperaba tampoco verlos pero me alegra- En verdad agradecía que me ayudaran aquella vez.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí Skipper? Es raro antes nunca venias aquí y ahora dos veces en tan poco tiempo es una locura- Dijo Montaña.

-Solo pasaré unos días con mis tíos y como me interesa gano esto me trajeron es todo a lo mejor me ven más seguido por aquí- No quería que supieran de mis problemas.

-Interesante Skipper aunque es extraño será un gusto tenerte por aquí mientras Montaña y tú se mantengan a raya- Dijo Eva.

-Claro eso haremos Eva descuida- Montaña comenzó a reír yo solo sonreí.

-Montaña no para de contarnos que te contó eso en serio Skipper ustedes dos juntos no son buena combinación- Dijo Meche corta.

-Si es una interesante historia como sea acompañamos a Skipper tenemos cosas que hacer- Dijo Clasificado tomo mi brazo y empezó a caminar.

-Skipper me agradas eres un buen chico pero si quieres un consejo no hagas cosas a espaldas de tus tíos créeme cuando se enteren estarás en serios problemas no tengo idea de porque fuiste a Nueva Jersey pero estoy seguro que no es nada malo ¿Verdad?- ¿Cómo lo sabía?

-Claro que no ahí viven mis otros tíos amigos de mi padre solo fui a visitarlo puedes ir a comprobarlo pero ¿Cómo lo supiste? ¿Me están espiando?- Trate de ver a los otros pero venían a una distancia prudente.

-No necesitamos espiarte Skipper escucha tus tíos lo sabrían sin necesidad de espiarte como nosotros pero confían ciegamente no pierdas esa confianza que te tienen pocas personas confían así en una adolecente no los decepciones Skipper- Se paró frente una puerta y toco.

-Es un consejo Skipper tú decides si tomarlo o no cuídate mucho- ¿Por qué me decía todo esto? Últimamente todo estaba actuando extraños pero tenía razón.

-Kowalski aquí esta Skipper como te prometimos sano y salvo no sé como pero Montaña y él en poco tiempo se han llevado de maravilla.

-Gracias Clasificado si hace un momento me di cuenta de ello es extraño pero nada de qué preocuparse en fin nos vemos cuídense y suerte.

-Palabras extrañas de quien no cree en la suerte nos vemos Kowalski y ustedes también cuídense.

Entonces entre junto con él, las palabras de Clasificado hacían eco en mi cabeza no quiero decepcionarlos ni perder su confianza tendré que empezar a pensar en eso la próxima vez.

-Muy bien Skipper siéntate necesitamos hablar- Hice lo que ellos me dijeron tome asiento y ellos se sentaron justo enfrente de mí solo nos separaba la mesa.

-¿Sobre qué?- Yo quería preguntarles lo de Max pero si ellos querían hablar estaba bien.

-¿Todo está bien? ¿Hay alguna cosa que desees contarnos? Lo que sea sabes que puedes decirnos- ¿Debería decirles?

-Yo… no tengo nada que decir todo está bien ¿Por qué?

-Solo sentimos que quizás nosotros te contamos millones de cosas pero tú muy pocas veces nos cuentas algo pensamos que es buen momento para eso.

-No tengo muchas cosas que contar la verdad nada que no les he contado pero siento que ustedes no me han contado mucho hay algo que quiero saber pero no estoy seguro.

-Bueno lo que sea Skipper solo querremos que nos tengas la confianza para contarnos lo que sea ¿Qué quieres saber?

-Bueno por accidente escuche lo que le decías a mi tía Doris solo lo último que superaste el pasado cuando ella ayudo a mi mamá a salvar tu vida ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- No estaba muy seguro de preguntarlo pero no quería quedarme con una duda más.

-¿Por qué últimamente escuchas conversaciones ajenas Skipper?- Lo escuche por error no es mi culpa que hablen en mi casa.

-¿Doris?- Pregunto mi tío Rico. En un tono que no reconocí.

-Ya les explique eso Rico no quiero que empieces como sea supongo que fue un error como tú lo dices ¿Por dónde empiezo? No sé si recuerdes que en una ocasión tu padre me suspendió del equipo cuando ocurría lo de Hans.

-Lo recuerdo fue aquella vez que fuiste a buscarme.

-Bueno como tu padre me suspendió quería acabar esto por mismo así que me di a la tarea de encontrar a Hans y confrontarlo no salió como esperaba y escapó pero supe dónde estaría así que de nuevo fui pero salió peor de lo que esperaba.

-¿Qué sucedió?

-Yo solo lo seguía Hans me descubrió y peleamos desde luego no tuve oportunidad contra él estuve al borde de la muerte pero… tu madre junto con Doris por suerte me encontraron y gracias a sus atenciones estoy aquí.

-¿Por qué nunca me contaste sobre eso?- ¿Cómo querían que les contara algo si ellos no lo hacían?

-¿Por qué hacerlo? No es algo que me guste contar Skipper enserio no tienes idea de lo que fue eso simplemente no me gusta hablar de ello- Parecía molesto.

-Perdona no fue mi intención solo me llamo la atención eso que dijiste y como no sabía de eso y mencionaste a mi mamá.

-¿Quieres saber? Hans me golpeó demasiado no podía moverme me estrelló contra una ventana muchos vidrios se me clavaron tenía una herida de muerte varios golpes me dolía simplemente respirar todo esos golpes no sirvieron de nada- Entonces se levantó y se fue.

-Escuchen enserio no fue mi intención solo quería saber que estaba sucediendo pero creo que está molesto conmigo.

-No está molesto contigo Skipper solo que esos fueron momento muy difíciles para todos tardamos varias horas en dar con él y no te imaginas lo preocupados que estábamos además era complicado acababa de recibir la noticia de que sería padre y pensó que nunca volvería- ¿Fue en esos momentos?

-Supongo que tendré que esperar a que vuelva es solo que hay tantas cosas que aún no me han dicho y enserio quiero saber- Ello se vieron por unos segundos.

-Muy bien- Dijo mi tío Rico ¿Muy bien qué?

-Está bien Skipper solo una pregunta y te la responderemos a detalle lo que sea que quieras pero solo una.

-¿Solo una?- Había tanto que quería preguntarles no pueden hacerme esto ahora deberían decirme que lo que sea puedo preguntarles.

-Una- Recalcó Rico.

-Así que ¿Cuál es tu pregunta?

 **Nota de la autora: De nuevo una disculpa por la demora esta tarde pero no quería dejarlos sin capítulo ¡Y que capítulo! Como vieron en cinco días los chicos deberán saber que sucede con Skipper ¿Lo lograrán? Sin contar las advertencias de Max y Clasificado, gracias por seguir leyendo.**

 **Eldayanet: Desafortunadamente se me fue la luz ayer y apenas regresa me quede en casa esperando que regresará, ellos siempre fueron despreocupado por eso hablaron, veremos si le sigue haciendo caso, no se me ocurrió mejor personaje para emparejarla que con Parker, fue incómodo para todos pero es algo más que me gusta, ya viste en que termino la plática, saludos.**

 **Nathaly989: Por alguna razón disfruto mucho escribiendo las discusiones de estos dos, tengo nuevo horario para actualizar que son los lunes, miércoles y viernes enserio trato de actualizar ahora lo hice tarde pero lo hice, saludos.**

 **Mari pie85: Y con esto sabrá mas cada vez sabe mucho más, ya veremos que pasara cuando se entere de ello, no podía faltar, descuidar yo ahora estoy subiendo el capítulo muy tarde también una disculpa por eso, uy te entiendo los exámenes son terribles pero descuida dudo que te atrases demasiado, saludos.**

 **No olviden comentar si les gusto que les gustaría que pasara o algún a duda que tengan, cualquier cosa pero comenten.**

 **Hasta la próxima. Bye.**


	16. Chapter 16 Mas allá de la verdad

Hola mis queridos lectores lamento no haber subido capitulo el lunes pero no había internet en mi casa así que aproveche ese tiempo que tuve y alargue bastante este capítulo para compensarlo espero no se vuelva a ir y sin más el capítulo de hoy.

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Tom McGrath y Eric Darnell creadores de la serie pero la historia sí es mía.**

 **Capítulo 16: Mas allá de la verdad.**

 **Narrado por Skipper.**

-Así que ¿Cuál es tu pregunta?- No puede ser que solo una pregunta ¿Cuál de todas será?

-En que tengo muchas no sé cuál de todas- Esta era una oportunidad única que no debía desaprovechar pero ¡Es solo una!

-Quisiéramos poder contestarte todo Skipper solo que aun no es tiempo para todo pero créeme cuando llegue el momento lo sabrás- ¿Cuándo será?

-Está bien creo que es algo que en verdad me tiene dando vueltas desde que me lo dijeron y con todo lo que tengo hay muchas cosas que aun no entiendo ¿Que paso exactamente el día que murió mi padre?- Ambos se quedaron callados se miraron por un buen rato ¿Por qué tanto misterio?

-Vaya es una pregunta interesante nosotros debemos ir por Kowalski creo que los tres podemos responder mejor a tu pregunta espéranos aquí ¿Si? Enseguida volvemos- Se fueron casi huyendo.

Me pareció extraño pero creo que ambos tienen razón y los tres podrán contestarme mejor, ahora solo me preocupaban las palabras de Max y Clasificado entendía a qué se refería Clasificado solo era la verdad no podía continuar así pero creo que hacer todo esto por Clemson y alejar a Antonio de mi mamá lo vale; a diferencia de lo que dijo Max que no entendía porque me decía todo eso sobre Sabio y Barry no puedo quedarme con la duda tengo que hablar con Max.

Salí de ahí sé que me dijeron que no me moviera pero no había otra oportunidad mejor que esta, me dirigí a donde tenían a Max solo que había un problema no podía ir sin autorización ¿Qué haré ahora? Hace rato pude haver lo porque entre con mi tío Kowalski, necesito un plan.

-Skipper ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que estarías con tus tíos- Apareció Montaña y Meche corta ¡Que oportuno!

-Hace un momento vi a Cabo y Rico parecían que algo estaban buscando ¿No será a ti?- Pregunto Meche corta.

-No, están buscando a mi tío Kowalski pero que bueno que los veo necesito su ayuda ¿Harían algo por mí?

-¿Algo como que Skipper?- Pregunto Montaña.

-Necesito ver a alguien que está en las celdas pero según se no puedo entrar porque no tengo autorización ¡Pero ustedes sí! ¿Pueden hacer eso por mí? Por favor

-No creo que está bien que hagamos eso Skipper- Dijo Meche corta.

-Oh vamos ayudemos a Skipper después de todo es nuestro amigo y los amigos se ayudan- Montaña estaba de mi lado.

-Pero si nos lo está pidiendo a nosotros es porque sus tíos no saben nada quizás no tiene permiso y lo está haciendo a sus espaldas ya sabes lo que dijo Clasificado- Lo sé pero en verdad tengo que hablar con él.

-Si está bien lo hago a sus espaldas no me gusta pero el chico con el que hablaré me puede decir cómo ayudar a un amigo en verdad lo necesito.

-De acuerdo te ayudaremos en esto solo por esta ocasión ya te hemos ayudado bastante vamos- Acepto Meche corta ¡De maravilla!

-¡Increíble! Bien Skipper deberás quedarte detrás nosotros hablaremos con el chico que cuida las visitas solo no digas nada y no estés nervioso- Asentí, no había razón para estarlo.

Ellos fueron hacia el chico iba tranquilo como dije no había razón para estar nervioso aunque si mis tíos me ven me pedirían explicaciones y no tengo idea de que decirles, me arriesgare a ello, Merche corta le dijo unas cuantas cosas al chico y enseguida entramos.

-Gracias por ayudarme a entrar pero tengo que hablar a solas con el chico les juro que no es nada malo lo que pasa es que es muy tímido y si los ve puede no decirme nada.

-Ve con calma Skipper nos quedaremos aquí por si tus tíos descubren que no estas pero no tardes demasiado- Enseguida me dirigí hacia donde tenían a Max.

-¡Max! Hace un rato me dijiste algo pero simplemente no entiendo a qué te refieres necesito que me expliques.

-Se quién eres Clemson me hablo sobre ti me parece que eres un buen chico Skipper para estar con ellos pero se lo que quieres hacer con Clemson.

-¿Cómo sabes lo que intento hacer con él?

-Cuando Clemson me hablo sobre ti fue poco pero lo suficiente para darme cuenta lo que intentas hacer me sorprende que lo hagas pero sé que es posible.

-¿Por qué estás tan seguro de que puedo cambiarlo?

-Clemson no es malo y lo sabes o no intentarías ayudarlo solo necesita que alguien le enseñe lo que es verdaderamente correcto y que aunque pasen tragedias debes salir a delante.

-Lo he intentado pero no sé si estoy haciendo algo Clemson es bastante cerrado en ese aspecto no quiero rendirme pero no sé si he hecho la diferencia.

-La veras Skipper solo que ahora no aun Clemson no está listo para aceptarlo solo no te rindas sé que podrás hacerlo.

-Está bien gracias por la motivación pero volviendo al tema ¿Por qué me adviertes de ellos? Los he conocido y me parecen buenas personas.

-No lo son Skipper mantente alejado de ellos si quieres seguir viviendo te lo digo mantente alejado de ellos- No tiene sentido ¿Cómo puede ser?

-Sé que quizás no me crees no te culpo pero piénsalo se perfectamente que fuiste tú quien golpeó a Joey ¿Por qué me culparía de ello? El miedo que les tengo es más fuerte no tienes idea de con quien tratas.

-Skipper ya tardaste demasiado debemos irnos- Escuche a Montaña.

-Te hare caso Max me siento demasiado culpable de que estés aquí y créeme encontrare el modo de sacarte de aquí.

-No puedes hacer eso Skipper si encuentras la forma de que salga Clemson entrara y quizás también tú debes dejarme aquí- ¿Clemson? No lo iba a dejar aquí.

-Chico ¿Qué no nos escuchaste? Debemos salir de aquí seguramente ya se dieron cuenta que no estas- Montaña me tomo y levanto del suelo.

-¡Te sacaré de aquí Max! ¡Lo prometo!- No lo dejaría aquí, por algo mis tíos lo ayudan y ahora yo debo hacer lo mismo.

Antes de salir Montaña me bajo pero no me soltaba al salir actuamos lo más normal posible solo caminábamos hasta que nos topamos con mis tíos, oh no.

-Skipper ¡Donde estabas! Regresamos y no te encontramos te dijimos que no te movieras de ahí- Dijo furioso mi tío Cabo.

-Lo sentimos vimos que Skipper estaba solo y quisimos mostrarle un poco este lugar después de que nos dijo que estaría por aquí es nuestra culpa- Dijo Meche corta.

-Oh bien- Dijo despreocupado mi tío Rico, como siempre.

-¿Lo ven? Rico dijo que estaba bien así que no se preocupen y no regañen al chico solo está creciendo en fin nos vemos- Y se fueron.

-Eso fue extraño pero no puedo decir mucho de ellos como sea Skipper los chicos me dijeron lo que acordaron contigo así que vamos- Los seguía, nos dirigimos de nuevo a esa sala de juntas.

-Toma asiento de nuevo Skipper y empecemos con esto- De nuevo nos sentamos ellos claro enfrente mío solo observándome.

-Bueno respecto a tu pregunta ¿Qué decirte sobre eso? Solo era un día normal todos estábamos tranquilos cuando tu padre nos llanos nos dijo que estaba pasando y nos apuramos en ir al lugar- Empezó mi tío Rico.

-Hans emboscada- Dijo Rico, sabía que era una emboscada una bastante extraña.

-Hans tenía conocimiento de ese lugar ya que se movía bastante rápido nosotros cuando llegamos empezamos a revisar los edificios buscándolos pero como te digo Hans se movía de un lado a otro sin que nos diéramos cuenta- Dijo Kowalski.

-Hubo un momento en el que encontramos a tu padre sin tu mamá se había extraviado tu padre estaba como loco y estaba mal hubo un momento en el que seguí a tu padre y encontramos a tu mamá.

-Tu padre que quedo hablando con tu mamá estábamos en el último piso pero cuando oímos disparos me ordenó ir a apoyarlos los deje ahí tu mamá convenció a tu padre para que se fueran y nosotros nos encargaremos de ello pero Hans fue más rápido que nosotros y aun no entiendo eso.

-Es solo que teníamos a Hans pero fue más rápido y más listo hirió a Johnson nosotros nos preocupamos por atenderlos pero cuando oímos el primer disparo tuvimos que atenderlo rápido y llamar a emergencias cuando oímos otros dos los dejamos ahí y fuimos a buscarlos después llegamos pero ya era tarde apenas nos despedimos de él es todo Skipper- No puede ser todo.

-¿Qué? Pero no puede ser todo debe haber más que contar solo me dijeron un par de detalles más que la última vez- Sé que había mucho más.

-¿Qué quieres Skipper? Es todo lo que paso esa vez no entiendo que otra cosa querías- Lo que sea que me están ocultando.

-¡Lo que no me están diciendo! No pudo simplemente suceder eso lo dicen tan fácil pero sé que aún hay mas no pudo ser simplemente eso.

-No tenemos más Skipper nosotros estuvimos juntos todo el tiempo desde que llegamos a buscar a Hans hasta que todo acabo ¿Qué más podemos contarte?

-No lo sé yo lo siento es solo que no puedo evitar sentir que algo falta repaso todo lo que dicen pero hay un enorme espacio en blanco- Y aun lo siento.

-Bueno creo que sabes que ese único espacio en blanco lo puede llenar tu mama pero no es prudente hacer eso Skipper recordarle eso puede afectarla.

-Ya lo sé pero realmente quiero saber que sucedió ese día porque aún no me convence todo lo que me dicen.

-Algún día te dirá todo Skipper solo debes tener paciencia aun no eres lo suficientemente maduro para entenderlo ¿De acuerdo?- Supongo que sí.

-De acuerdo si ustedes están tan seguros de que algún día me lo dirá creo que puedo esperar.

-La paciencia es una virtud Skipper y tendrá su recompensa ahora deberás dejar ese asunto por un tiempo será por muy poco ya lo veras- Eso espero, solo asentí.

-Está bien esperaré- Quizás tengan razón y aun no entenderé esas cosas pero ¿Qué tan malo puede ser?

-Bueno creo que es todo por hoy ha sido un largo día para todos y creo que debemos descansar mañana seguiremos intentando ayudar a Max- Tengo que ayudarlo.

-¿En qué modo podrían ayudar a Max? Me refiero ¿Qué tendría que pasar para ayudarlo?- Si podría hacerlo lo haría.

-Es muy difícil sacarlo de ahí encontramos lo que estábamos buscando pero como no hayamos nada más será culpado de todo cuando en serio dudo que sea así tendría que aparecer un cómplice o lo que sería mejor su jefe- Dijo Cabo ¿Tendría que ver Clemson con esto?

-Debemos hacer algo estoy seguro que Max no tiene nada que ver con eso no podemos dejar que se lo lleven.

-¿Debemos?- Pregunto Rico.

-Skipper es nuestra misión no podemos involucrarte en esto sé que quieres ayudarlo pero no puedes hacerlo solo nosotros- Dijo Kowalski. Podía hacerlo si ellos no se enteraba.

-Lo entiendo bueno espero logren resolverlo y no lo sé si en serio necesitan algo estoy para ayudar en verdad me agrada.

-¿Sabes? Es extraño Skipper apenas conociste a Max no pasaste tiempo con él apenas intercambiaron un par de palabras y te agrada lo mismo paso con la ráfaga polar- Dijo Kowalski.

-¿Extraño? La vez que los conocí hablamos durante un buen rato y con Max no lo sé siento que no es culpable no me gusto verlo así solo es eso.

-De acuerdo bien como dije es tiempo de darnos un descanso analizare todo quiero que igual hagan lo mismo y vean que podemos hacer Skipper pasarás esta noche en mi casa mañana con Rico después con Cabo ya luego veremos los demás días.

Por alguna razón siento que sospechaba algo sé que es difícil de engañar así que tendré que ser más prudente y precavido o puede darse cuenta de lo que sucede es lo que menos quiero que pase, luego se me ocurrirá algo ahora dolo tenía que actuar como si todo estuviera de maravilla.

Todos salimos de la agencia ahí fue donde tomamos caminos separados mis tíos Rico y Cabo se despidieron de mi de lo más alegres para después irse; solo subí al auto de mi tío Kowalski pero en el camino no decía nada ¿Seguirá enojado? No era mi culpa escuchar eso y que la curiosidad me invadiera pero creo que no toque el tema como debía, por mi cabeza jamás paso que Hans estuviera a punto de matarlo aunque debí darme cuenta cuando le dijo "salvaron mi vida" sí debí suponer lo peor, solo espero que no esté muy molesto conmigo.

Al llegar tampoco dijo nada solo me dedique a seguirlo no me decía nada pero parecía normal, en verdad no lo entiendo; al entrar nos quedamos en la sala sin decir nada más quería preguntarle si en verdad estaba enojado conmigo por eso peo antes de poder pronunciar alguna palabra llegaron mi tía Stacy junto con Daniel y Becky.

-¡Skipper! Que sorpresa ¿Qué haces por aquí?- Llego Becky abrazándome, me hubiera encantado este momento pero no ahora frente a su padre.

-Skipper se quedara por hoy con nosotros quizás en un par de días también de cualquier forma les diré Becky déjalo respirar- Entonces Becky me soltó. Les hablaba con total calma, es oficial está enojado conmigo.

-Lo siento no sabía nada de ti desde ayer y tampoco te he visto en la escuela para hablar de ello- Eso es porque no había estado ahí.

-¿En serio? Es extraño pero yo también los he estado buscando y tampoco los veo- Nadie debía enterarse de eso.

-Skipper dormirás en la habitación de visitas Daniel, Becky enséñenle por favor donde está en un momento cenaremos- Dijo mi tía Stacy.

Sin previo aviso Becky tomo mi mano jalándome con ella Daniel rio un poco y nos siguió de cerca ¿Le parecía gracioso esto? Porque a mí no, pasamos la habitación de Daniel después la de Becky y llegamos a otra ahí paro Becky abriendo la puerta y metiendo con ella y Daniel.

-Creo que aquí dormirás por hoy ¡Es genial! Recuerdo que la última vez que te quedaste fue cuando éramos solo unos niños ¿Lo recuerdas?- Lo recordaba, vaya recuerdos.

-Ahora no es momento para recordar sino que quiero respuestas Skipper ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué de la nada te quedarás aquí?- Debí saber que esto pasaría.

-Tu padre quiere demostrarle a mi mamá que ellos no son el problema así que pasaré cinco días con ellos para probarlo hoy me toco quedarme aquí.

-Por accidente escuche a mis padre hablando y mi mamá decía que era ridículo que tu mamá no confiara en él después de todo lo que había hecho por ella- Dijo Becky ¿Qué era todo eso?

-Hoy me entere que mi mamá le salvo la vida pero por preguntar qué sucedió con eso ahora está molesto conmigo.

-Debes estar bromeando Skipper jamás se enojaría contigo nunca ha sucedido ¿Por qué se molestaría?- Dijo Daniel. Pero sucedió.

-Cuando llegue a mi casa estaban hablando llegaron a ese acuerdo así que subí a mi habitación por algunas cosas cuando baje por error escuche que mi tía Doris y él hablaban decía que agradecida que ellas le salvarán la vida.

-¿Doris? Esto no es bueno a mi mamá no le agrada Doris debe ser por una buena razón- Dijo Becky ¿Por qué no le agradaría?

-No entiendo eso aunque cuando fuimos a dejarla a su casa ella no quiso que la acompañamos para evitar problemas con su esposo Parker- Todo esto está sonando muy extraño.

-Eso no nos interesa ¿Solo porque escuchaste está molesto contigo? Eso es nuevo jamás se molestaría por algo así.

-No es por eso que se molestó cuando pregunte a que se refería con eso verán hace tiempo me había contado que alguna vez mi papá lo suspendió del equipo eso ocurrió al mismo tiempo que lo de Hans así que cuando intento arreglar eso Hans lo descubrió ambos pelearon mi tío perdió.

-Hans lo dejo ahí al borde de la muerte pero por suerte Doris y mi mamá lo encontraron y lo salvaron pero estuvo muy molesto cuando me lo contó no entiendo porque.

-Yo tampoco entiendo porque se molestó por eso ocurrió algo más algo que fue realmente malo para ponerlo así y el hecho de recordarlo solo lo enfurezca- ¿Podría ser?

-Entonces no entiendo ¿Por qué no contármelo? Es que sigue ocultándome cosas siempre lo ha hecho.

-No puedes enojarte por ello Skipper él tiene cicatrices por toda la espalda ¿Qué tal que Hans no solo lo golpeó? Quizás lo torturó hasta dejarlo al borde de la muerte- Dijo Becky furiosa para después salir de ahí.

-Lo siento Skipper pero ella tiene razón no sabes lo que ocurrió aquella vez así que no puedes juzgar nada.

-Es solo que ¿No sientes que algo nos ocultan? Siempre que pregunto sobre eso me evaden dicen que algún día lo sabré pero todo me resulta bastante extraño- Y aunque dije que esperaría no puedo evitar pensar que es algo terrible.

-Claro que lo sé pero prefiero no preguntar mi padre no nos cuenta mucho de lo que hace separa lo personal del trabajo tampoco sabemos mucho sobre él nosotros siempre tenemos presente que debe de haber una razón y si él quisiera ya nos lo hubiera dicho.

-¿No quieres saber? Entiendo que tú te reserves después de todo es tu padre pero no lo sé siento que tiene que ver todo con mi padre ¿No crees que tengo derecho a saber lo que sucede?

-Mi padre te quiere demasiado ¿No crees que lo hace por una buena razón? Dudo que le guste él odia mentir debes de ver más allá Skipper- Es que últimamente todo me suena sospechoso.

-No lo sé aunque hoy me contaron un poco más después me dijeron que sabría todo pero que tendría que esperar para ello no entiendo porque tanto misterio.

-¿Lo ves? Eso significa que te dirán todo quizás sienten que no estás preparado para lo que sea que te contarán debes ser paciente.

-Ya lo se les dije que esperaría pero eso solo me hace preguntarme ¿Qué es eso que ocultan? Tanto para que tenga que esperar más.

-A veces eres algo imprudente Skipper y cuando te molestas no escuchas razones quizás sea por eso que quieren ver si maduras y dejas esas actitudes- ¿Seria por eso?

-Supongo que tendré que esperar hasta que ellos crean que es buen momento- Mientras supongo que tendré que encargarme de ayudar a Max y Clemson teniendo la incertidumbre de lo que será.

-¡Chicos! Bajen a cenar- Escuche gritar a mi tía Stacy.

-Se paciente quien sabe cuándo te digan toda la verdad entenderás porque tardaron tanto en decírtelo no te mortifiques por eso bajemos a comer- Preferiría saberlo ahora pero no me queda más remedio.

Deje las pocas cosas que traje después Daniel y yo bajamos ya estaban todos incluso Becky ¿Se habrá enojado mucho? Solo me senté junto a Daniel, Becky está a justo enfrente mío pero no me miraba eso me hacía sentir terrible; después de todo me gustaba ¿Cuándo se me pasaría? No me agradaba nada de esto el ponerme nervioso cuando me abraza o siquiera está cerca es inquietante no sé cómo reaccionar odio quedarme de ese modo ¿Cómo estaré enamorado? ¿Sería peor que esto? Por eso evitare a toda costa que me pase.

-¿A ustedes dos que les sucede? Me refiero a ti Becky y Skipper ¿Qué les pasa?- ¿Cómo supo que algo había pasado? Pero Becky y yo nos quedamos callado ¿Qué le diríamos? ¿Que estaba cuestionando de él?

-¿Por qué se quedan callados? Skipper lleva unos minutos aquí ¿Y ya se pelearon? ¿Por qué fue la pelea?- Esta vez solo yo me quede callado.

-No sucedió nada papá en serio estamos bien- ¿Qué estábamos bien? Ni siquiera me miraba.

-De acuerdo Skipper ¿Qué sucedió?- No parecía molesto al contrario hablaba con total calma pero eso no lo sé no vivo con él.

-Yo… la hice enojar porque bueno yo les conté lo que me dijiste hoy cuando estabas con mi tía Doris y dije cosas que no debí Becky solo te estaba defendiendo eso paso- Pero todos se quedaron en absoluto silencio.

-No mencionaste eso hace un momento ¿Qué más estarás ocultando?- Dijo Stacy, después de eso se levantó bastante molesta y se fue, oh no.

-Skipper sé que pensabas que estaba molesto pero no lo estaba ese fue un momento no muy grato en mi vida pase días alejado de todos al borde de la muerte no es algo de lo que me guste hablar me trae malos recuerdos era todo no estoy enojado contigo jamás lo estaré ahora si me disculpan- Igual se levantó siguiendo a mi tía Stacy creo que arruine esto.

-¡Skipper! ¿Por qué tenías que decir eso? Enojaste a mi mamá y lo hiciste sentir mal- No me di cuenta.

-Lo siento no quería que te regañará o algo por mi culpa lo olvide por completo.

-No le digas nada mas Becky no fue culpa suya después de todo dijo la verdad no debemos reprenderlo por eso tranquilizante.

-¿Qué sucederá ahora? ¿Estarán peleando? Jamás lo habían hecho es extraño- Con ellos todo es de alguna forma extraña.

-No lo sé no entiendo del todo porque mi mamá se molestó ¿Lo ves Skipper? No eres al único que le ocultan cosas- ¿Y no querían saber que pasaba?

-Todo esto es extraño de verdad se los digo hay algo en todo esto pero ahora tendré que esperar para saber que sucede.

-De acuerdo me muero por saber que sucede así que haremos esto iremos y veremos que podemos escuchar solo un rato para salir de dudas- Dijo Daniel.

Nos levantamos cuidadosamente después nos dirigimos hacia los cuartos tratamos de ver si escuchábamos algo pero nada, a medida que avanzábamos escuchamos sus voces estaban en un cuarto no tengo ni idea de cuál es; pero nos pusimos a un lado cuidando que no nos vieran solo podíamos escuchar lo que decían.

-… es que no te oculto nada no entiendo porque de repente pones en duda todo esto.

-¿Cómo no hacerlo? Llegaste y me dijiste lo que hablaste con Marlene también sobre el acuerdo pero jamás la mencionaste a ella ¿Qué debo pensar?

-Te lo iba a decir con más calma sé que este es un tema delicado para ti y no quería hacer una escena frente a ellos.

-Debiste decirme que estabas con ella y que después me contrarias más sobre eso ¿Cómo crees que me siento ahora? La fuiste a buscar- Vaya que estaban peleando y todo por mi culpa.

-Ya te dije que fui a decirle que por favor hablara con Marlene y la hiciera entrar en razón solo fui a eso sabes que es su amiga.

-Si le pediste ayuda entonces no entiendo porque también fuiste con Marlene ¿Por qué ella debía estar ahí?

-Eso no lo planee le pedí ayuda cuando menos me di cuenta me llevo con Marlene y me hizo hablar con ella lo cual no quería por la pelea terrible que tuvimos.

-Solo me confirma que aún tiene el control sobre ti ¿Por qué siempre haces lo que ella quiere?- ¿De qué estaba hablando?

-Daniel no me gusta nada lo que estamos escuchando- Dijo en un susurro Becky, a mí tampoco.

-No lo hago ella creyó que solo yo podía resolver este problema y tenía razón después de todo solo fui a insultarla.

-Me molesta saber que aún tiene poder sobre ti creo que jamás dejo de tenerlo y es terrible ¿Recuerdas lo que te hacia? Siempre le diste todo y ella solo te utilizaba- Esperen ¿Qué?

-Creo que oímos suficiente hay que irnos- Susurro Daniel ¿Irnos? Apenas estaba entendiendo esto.

-Lo se Stacy siempre lo tengo presente pero ya lo supere de verdad fue difícil tu misma lo sabes Doris salió completamente de mi vida y si lo admito regreso hace años junto con Marlene pero ya no sentía nada.

-Cuando ella regreso todo empeoró y lo sabes no digo que fuera culpa tuya o de ella simplemente Skipper conoció a Marlene y llegaron todos los problemas- ¿Problemas? ¿Cuáles?

-Tú sabes bien que cuando supe que Doris era su amiga me aleje de ellas aunque fue un tanto difícil después.

-¿Cómo no iba a serlo? Odiabas a Marlene y querías alejarla de Skipper pero ella aprovechaba eso para acercarse a ti- ¿Odiaba a mi mamá? ¿Por qué?

-No hacia eso al contrario sabía lo que hacía para alejarla de Skipper y ella solo la ayudaba aprovechaba que tuvo una corta amistad con Skipper para decirle cómo hacerlo- No me movería de aquí hasta entender a que se referían.

-Jamás entendí a Skipper él veía todo lo que Doris te hacia y la dejaba hacerlo fue hasta que ella te destruyó que Skipper la alejó de todos.

-Es normal que digas eso tu odiabas a Skipper era una lucha tenerlos en la misma habitación él no podía hacer porque lo veías mal- ¿Ella odiaba a mi papá?

-Tenia mis razones no lo odiaba hasta que Kitka desapareció ¿Cómo querías que no lo viera mal? Ella desapareció justo el día que se iba a casar y jamás volví a saber de ella- ¿Mi papá se iba a casar con alguien más?

-No puedes culparlo de eso además cuando regrese ustedes ya se llevaban mejor no entiendo a qué viene todo eso.

-Admito que si no podía evitarlo además estaba demasiado afectada te acababa de decir que está a embarazada de Daniel y tu desapareciste- Voltee a ver a Daniel él solo negó.

-Sabes lo que me sucedió Hans me encontró dejándome muy mal herido y si no fuera por Marlene y Doris estaría muerto- Eso fue lo que me contó.

-Y qué manera de ayudarte ¿Recuerdas porque fuiste tras Hans? Porque le decías a Skipper que se alejará de Marlene y como no quería escucharte te suspendió del equipo y mientras tú lo perseguidas él perdía el tiempo con Marlene.

-Skipper creo que ya es suficiente información para ti mejor vámonos- Dijo Daniel pero no haría eso.

-Por favor solo quedémonos un poco más necesito escuchar esto además ustedes también lo sabe- Daniel asintió.

-Así que Hans fue mas rápido y si casi te mata ¿Pero que hizo ella? Te llevo con su hermano con alguien que los odiaba y quería matarlos a como dé lugar te llevo con Espiráculo- ¡Espiráculo! ¿Doris es hermana de uno de sus grandes enemigos?

-Stacy si te conté todo eso es porque te tengo la confianza para decirte todo lo que en verdad paso no para que ahora estés reclamándomelo.

-Aprecio mucho eso pero simplemente fue algo en verdad muy imprudente Espiráculo si hubiera querido en lugar de ayudarte hubiera acabo de una buena vez contigo.

-Dejemos ese tema del lado que no tiene nada que ver con esto solo te digo que fuimos a hablar con Marlene es todo ¿Piensas que te engañaría? Además si no recuerdas ella tiene esposo.

-No pienso eso se la clase de hombre que eres y eres demasiado bueno para engañarme pero no tengo confianza en ella sabemos una cosa sé que tiene esposo lo quiere mucho eso no lo dudo pero no lo quiere como a ti.

-No puede ser- Dijo Becky.

-Si lo sabemos ella lo dijo pero eso no significa que pase lo mismo conmigo.

-Tu sí que la amabas hacías todo por ella y estabas cegado no dudo que vuelva a pasarte.

-Claro que la quería y parece ser que ella a mi aunque vaya forma que tuvo de demostrarlo pero no me pasa de nuevo te aseguro que ya no siento nada por ella me quede contigo nos casamos y tuvimos unos maravillosos hijos ¿Habría hecho todo eso contigo si aún sintiera algo por Doris?- Demasiado cursi para mi gusto.

-¿Y dudas de él Skipper?- Me dijo Becky, si creo que no debí dudar de él no decir todo eso.

-Sé que no sientes nada por ella pero aun cuando dejaste de sentir amor seguías ahí con ella sinceramente no creo que la quisieras realmente.

-No lo sé pero eso ya no debería importarte ¿Sabes? Cuando estuve perdido ya no pensaba en como llegue a eso solo pensaba en volver con ustedes no quería dejarte sola cuando me acababas de dar el regalo perfecto enserio perdona por no mencionártelo antes debí hacerlo para que no malinterpretaras las cosas.

-Creo que ahora si es momento de irnos pueden salir en cualquier momento- Ahora Daniel tenía razón con cuidado nos fuimos alejando de ahí hasta llegar de nuevo al comedor.

Tenía que procesar todo esto en tan solo unos minutos me acabo de enterar de demasiadas cosas como que mi tío Kowalski odiaba a mi mamá Stacy odiaba a mi padre mi padre estuvo comprometido que Doris es hermana de Espiráculo pero sobre todo que…

-Mi papá y Doris tenían una relación ¿Se dan cuenta de eso?- Dijo Becky, claro nosotros también los escuchamos.

-Es extraño pero eso explica muchas cosas porque a mi mamá no le agrada Doris y porque el padre de Lucy siempre veía mal a mí papá- Explica lo que sucedió hoy.

-Deberías tener cuidado con Lucy hermano no vaya a ser que te suceda lo mismo- Dijo Becky.

-Que graciosa pero no tiene que pasarme lo mismo además dudo que Lucy haga algo así- Yo tendría cuidado.

-Ten cuidado hermano solo eso aunque será complicado ahora ya oíste a mi mamá ella aun quiere a mi papá.

-Y no es la única- Enseguida me calle, ¿Por qué seguía diciendo estas cosas por error?

-¿A qué te refieres con eso Skipper? ¿Sabes de alguien más?

-Olvidado no importa quien sea se nota el cariño que le tiene a tu mamá solo no me hagas caso.

-Parecer ser que mi papá es bueno en eso pero en fin ya lo escuchaste Becky él quiere a mi mamá así que no tenemos que preocuparnos de nada hasta fue algo cursi y él jamás es así.

-Pero él odiaba a mi mamá y tu mamá odiaba a mi papá- Es de eso de lo que debemos preocuparnos.

-Eso sí que es extraño como escuchamos mi padre intento alejarla del tuyo tienes razón Skipper hay algo aquí y… alguien viene- Enseguida nos quedamos callados.

-Lamentamos eso chicos- Ambos de nuevo se sentaron normales ¿Cómo podían estarlo?

-¿Todo está bien entre ustedes?- Pregunto Becky, claro que estaban bien escuchamos todo o bueno casi todo.

-Todo está perfecto se los digo en serio no se preocupes a veces las parejas pelean pero deben saber arreglarlo.

-Papá ¿Podemos retirarnos? Queremos descansar ha sido un día bastante movido- Mas con todo lo que escuchamos.

-Retírense y nos vemos mañana temprano para dejarlos en la escuela buenas noches.

-Buenas noches- Dijimos Daniel y yo al mismo tiempo para después irnos de inmediato nos fuimos a la habitación de Daniel.

-Como te decía Skipper tienes razón hay demasiadas cosas que ocultan y no entiendo porque no tiene lógica alguna entiendo que te oculten que a mi papa no le agrada del todo tu mamá pero siento que de alguna forma todo tiene conexión- Claro que la hay por eso ocultan todo.

-Antes pensé que solo me ocultaban lo ocurrido con la muerte de mi padre pero veo que me ocultan todo tuve que usar mi pregunta para eso- Pero creo que la desperdicie.

-¿Tu pregunta?

-Hoy mis tíos me dijeron que podría preguntarles lo que yo quería y ellos me responderían les pregunte que sucedió el día que mi padre murió pero creo que debí preguntarles lo que sucedió antes de eso.

-Tranquilo Skipper te ayudaré a averiguar lo que pueda sé que te dije que esperaras pero siento que hay algo malo en todo esto empezaremos con lo sencillo.

-¿Y qué es lo sencillo?

-Le preguntare a Lucy sobre su tío ella muchas veces habla de él pero se refiere a él como Francis no como Espiráculo- ¿Qué no lo sabía?

-¿Qué no sabes quién es Espiráculo?- Él enseguida negó ¿Cómo no lo sabía?

-Es uno de los mayores enemigos de ellos en más de una ocasión trato de matarlos la última vez casi lo logra aunque jamás me dijeron que paso con él no tenía idea que era tío de Lucy.

-¿El tío de Lucy es uno de los mayores enemigos de mi padre? Debes estar jugando no es posible Lucy dice que no es muy amigable pero que es bueno.

-A menos que hable de otro tío porque te aseguro que Espiráculo fue un gran enemigo suyo él mismo me contó de él pero de acuerdo trata de averiguar lo que puedas con ella yo no sé lo que haré.

-Averiguar porque mi papá odiaba a tu mamá no es una opción y lo otro tampoco quizás puedas averiguar eso de que tu papá se iba a casar y que su prometida desapareció esa es la razón por la que mi mama odiada a tu papá- Eso tendría que esperar.

-Tendrán que pasar los cinco días para volver a mi casa y poder preguntarle a mi mamá seguro ella sabe algo pero mañana estaré con mi tío Rico quizás averiguo más- Y así poder llenar este rompecabezas.

-De acuerdo si tienes algo me avisas y yo haré lo mismo tranquilo Skipper no podremos averiguar todo pero algo con lo que estés más tranquilo- Esto era grandioso.

-Gracias por ayudarme Daniel solo ten cuidado ni digo que Lucy haga lo mismo pero cuídate de todas formas si tiene de tío a Espiráculo- Ellos apenas salieron vivos no quiero imaginar que sucederá con él.

-Lo tener pero también cuídate tu Skipper si en verdad hay algo terrible aquí estoy seguro que habrá problemas hasta mañana.

-Hasta mañana- Entonces salí de su habitación pero enseguida me encontré con Becky ¿Seguiría enojada?

-Becky enserio lo siento por causar ese problema entre tus padres y por hablar así de él no fue mi intención lo juro- Me miro por un rato.

-No hay problema Skipper estoy segura que no querías que pasara eso tu trataste de explicarte aunque no lo lograste y lo otro supongo que estas desesperado por una respuesta pero ¿Cómo te sentirías si insultaran a tu padre?

-Igual que tú en serio estoy muy arrepentido por eso te prometo que no volverá a pasar- Entonces ella se acercó y de nuevo me abrazo, no puede ser.

-Lo se eres demasiado bueno para cometer el mismo error dos veces en verdad espero que encuentres lo que estás buscando y si necesitas algo podrás contar conmigo buenas noches- Entonces beso mi mejilla y me desarmó por completo.

Después solo se separó y me sonrió para irse a su habitación me quede ahí por un momento después fui a donde me quedaría, esto cada vez se vuelve más difícil ¿Debería ignorarla? Jamás ¿Entonces qué debo hacer? Ahora sé que sería mi peor error mi papá casi se casa una vez y al parecer ella lo dejo y mi tío Kowalski parece que sufrió bastante; no quiero pasar por ninguna de esas cosas lo mejor será dejarlo pasar hasta que se vaya porque estaba seguro de que se iría.

Mañana estaría en casa de mi tío Rico quizás puedo averiguar más, aquí sin querer lo hice y bastante diría yo ahora que sé que buscar puede ser más sencillo pero primero trabajaré con Clemson, Max también confía en que lo pueda cambiar y eso haré aunque es difícil pensar en eso ahora ¿Por qué odiaba a mi mamá? En todos estos años desde que puedo recordar ellos se trataban de lo mejor; es oficial hay algo oculto aquí que va más allá de la muerte de mi padre y sea lo que sea lo voy a averiguar.

 **Nota de la autora: ¿Qué les pareció? Originalmente el capítulo terminaba cuando Stacy se iba y Kowalski la seguía pero ya que no subí capítulo el lunes de nuevo me disculpo por eso decida darles esto que enserio fue fantástico ¿Lograrán averiguar más? Gracias por seguir leyendo.**

 **Eldayanet: Lamento no haber subido el capítulo el lunes, de nuevo hubo una pequeña pelea en este capítulo, parece que hará un poco de caso a estas advertencias, hacia falta la gracia de ese momento y de nuevo Skipper la metió en esto, creo que con todo esto Montaña se está ganando su amor, ya viste que pregunto pero no ayudo bastante aunque ahora tiene de más, ya veremos que sucede, gracias.**

 **Nathaly989: Creo que prefiere guárdeselo hasta que no esté a punto de suceder, así es esto discuten y luego se arreglan como ahora, lamento no haber actualizado el lunes, gracias.**

 **Mari pie85: Hasta ahora el primero estuvo bastante bueno además de informativo, ya veremos si en verdad fue una buena idea hacer eso, también veremos si descubren que le sucede, pero ahora Marlene no se da cuenta de las cosas, Skipper los seguirá pero a su modo como siempre, lamento no haber actualizado el lunes, gracias.**

 **No olviden comentar si les gusto que les gustaría que pasara o algún a duda que tengan, cualquier cosa pero comenten.**

 **Hasta la próxima. Bye.**


	17. Chapter 17 Arruinado

Hola mis queridos lectores lamento tardar un poco en subirlo el internet aun no mejora del todo pero ya subiré sin falta los capítulos como saben esta historia no será tan larga podría decirse que vamos a la mitad y sin más el capítulo de hoy.

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Tom McGrath y Eric Darnell creadores de la serie pero la historia sí es mía.**

 **Capítulo 17: Arruinado.**

 **Narrado por Skipper.**

No llevaba mucho tiempo despierto solo lo necesario para alistar mis cosas de la escuela después vendría por todo para irme, esto sería cansado pero lo que sea para demostrar que ellos no tienen nada que ver de hecho nadie tiene que ver con mi comportamiento; no es normal pero nadie tiene la culpa de ello.

-Skipper ¿Ya estás listo? Mi papá nos dejara en la escuela date prisa- Entro Daniel a mi cuarto.

-Listo vámonos de una buena vez.

-Antes que nos vayamos quiero decirte que hoy mismo averiguare lo de Espiráculo veré que me puede decir Lucy pero ¿Hay algo que puedas adelantarme?

-Ese sujeto en verdad era malvado no se cuentas veces ha intentado eliminarlos lo hace porque ellos arruinaron un plan de él desde ese momento les tiene un gran rencor y dicen que lo peor es su ojo- O eso habían dicho no sé si exageraban.

-¿Su ojo? Explícate.

-Su ojo derecho no es normal tiene una extraña cosa en él que le sirve para ver porque no tiene eso es todo lo que puedo decirte de él no recuerdo más.

-Mi papá jamás me contó de él pero no lo culpó tu siempre quisiste saber sobre eso mientras yo no creo que ahora serviría eso suena aterrador- Lo era.

-Lo sé es extremadamente listo más que tu padre Daniel lo último que recuerdo es que tenía una risa chillona por eso cuando averigües si es él ten mucho cuidado.

-Ya te dije que lo tendré Skipper con lo que me has dicho es suficiente para saber que debo tener cuidado vámonos- Espero que así sea.

Daniel y yo fuimos hasta el auto juntos, una vez ahí todo fue un total silencio creo que nadie tenía nada que decir, de vez en cuando miraba a Becky y repasada una y otra vez lo que decidí ayer seguro muy pronto pasaría. Llegamos antes de lo que tenía previsto de nuevo tendré que esperar a Clemson.

-Skipper cuando salgas te encontraras con Daniel y Becky juntos se irán a la casa ahí esperaras hasta que Rico llegue por ti ¿De acuerdo?

-De acuerdo.

-Bien espero que les vaya bastante bien por favor estudien bien y sin problemas- ¿A que venía eso? Después de eso se fue.

-A la salida nos encontraremos aquí, Becky te acompaño a tu salón nos vemos Skipper y suerte- Enseguida se llevó a Becky yo tendría que esperar a Clemson.

Solo me quede ahí Clemson tenía que venir dudo enserio que ya estuviera adentro Clemson es todo menos puntual y aunque debía seguir intentando cambiarlo ahora solo necesitaba hablar con él contarle lo que ahora se, espero supiera aconsejarme esto no era fácil apenas tenía la ayuda de Daniel.

-Hola Skipper parece que me estabas esperando debo suponer que algo sucedió- Estaba tan concentrado pensando que no note cuando llego.

-Varias cosas sucedieron Clemson no tienes idea de todo lo que ahora se- Nos dirigimos adentro le contaría todo en el camino.

-¿Has logrado averiguar más? Ayer apenas ellos te contaron lo que sucedió ese día- Pero tengo mucho más.

-Cuando regrese a mi casa se encontraban con mi mamá con mi tío Kowalski y su amiga Doris ellos llegaron a un acuerdo que pasaría cinco días con ellos para probar que ellos no son mala influencia en mí.

-¿Estás hablando en serio? Parece que está bien ¿No?

-Claro que lo está desde ayer me fui con él por suerte después de varias cosas accedieron a contestarme una pregunta la que sea les dije que quería saber que ocurrió el día que murió mi padre pero todo lo que me dijeron ya lo sabía.

-Así que te quedaste sin nada nuevo pero dijiste que ya tenías más.

-Después de eso me fui a su casa le conté todo a Daniel pero al momento de cenar dije una imprudencia que molesto seriamente a mis tíos se fueron a discutir y como queríamos asegurarnos de que todo estaba bien fuimos a escuchar y ahí me entere de muchas cosas- Clemson asintió.

-Nada está en concreto solo son pedazos pero supe que mi padre se iba a casar antes de conocer a mi mamá que mi tío Kowalski odiaba a mi mamá y su esposa a mi papá que él tuvo un romance con Doris y ella es hermana de Espiráculo uno de los grandes enemigos de ellos.

-¿Qué? Skipper todo eso ya es demasiado sospechoso ¿Qué está pasando? Todo luce tan extraño ahora- Entramos a nuestro salón solo tomamos asiento y proseguí.

-Lo sé no tienes idea Daniel intentara averiguar lo que pueda de Espiráculo ya que Lucy la hija de Doris le ha contado de su tío pero no sabemos si es el mismo lo averiguare y hoy estaré en casa de mi tío Rico quizás ahí puedo averiguar más.

-¿Y todo lo demás? No me digas que piensas dejarlo pasar por favor Skipper te acabas de enterar de algo grandioso.

-¿Crees que no lo sé? Pero no puedo hacer nada él único que puede decirme porque odiaba tanto a mi mamá es él solo que si llego a preguntarle querrá saber cómo lo sé y me meteré en muchos problemas.

-Es demasiado extraño ¿Solo dijo que la odiaba?

-Algo así estaban discutiendo sobre Doris que ella volvió a sus vidas cuando mi padre conoció a mi mamá que él no se pudo alejar de ella porque trataba de alejarla de mí padre porque la odiaba.

-Tienes que averiguar todo eso cuando antes- Sé que no puedo dejarlo así pero primero quiero recabar más información.

Después de eso entro el profesor, nuestra platica había llegado al fin no podría evitar pensar en eso todo el día ¿Por qué la odiaba? ¿Por qué trataba de alejarla de mi padre? Todo esto es muy extraño sé que hay muchas más cosas detrás de ello; les dije que esperaría pero ahora no sé si me dirán todo lo que he descubierto por eso debo saberlo por mi cuenta.

El resto de las clases pasaron normales o eso creo la verdad no puse mucha atención solo le daba vueltas a lo mismo pero finalmente era la última clase faltaban como 15 minutos para salir nos encontrábamos en la clase de literatura y debíamos leer en silencio cosa que no hacía. Recordé todo lo que me dijo Max.

-Oye Clemson ¿No te parecen algo extraños Sabio y Barry?- Pregunte en voz baja quería decirle esto antes de que se fuera.

-¿Extraños? ¿En qué sentido te refieres?

-No sé cómo decirlo pero a veces siento como si no fueran tan buenos como aparentan que esconden algo ¿Tu no?

-No Skipper los siento bastante normales.

-Tal vez sea solo yo- Él no ve nada extraño en ellos y yo tampoco lo veía hasta que Max me dijo todo eso ¿Cómo hacerle ver a Clemson?

-Hablando de eso supongo que estos días no te veremos por allá ¿Cierto?- Jamás me volverían a ver por allá.

-Cierto tengo que estar estos cinco días con ellos dudo que me descuiden además de averiguar todo lo que te dije.

-Suerte con todo eso amigo te lo sigo enserio y no te preocupes por los chicos de todo yo me encargo- ¿Por qué debería preocuparme por ellos?

-Ah sí gracias por cubrirme con ellos enserio lo siento.

-Creo que esto es muy importante para ti encárgate de todo eso y si necesitas algo por muy pequeño que sea no dudes en pedírmela- El timbre sonó finalmente la clase había acabado algo decía el profesor pero no le tome importancia.

-Lo haré de nuevo gracias pero debo irme me esperan Daniel y Becky después te cuento si averigüe algo más nos vemos- Enseguida salí de ahí, hoy no logre nada con Clemson me sentía mal por ello pero estaba desesperado quizás mañana.

Me apure en salir aunque era difícil todos los alumnos iban de un lado al otro era por esto que me apure en salir, cuando finalmente lo logre justo en el mismo lugar solo se encontraba Daniel ¿Y Becky?

-Hola Daniel ¿Dónde está Becky? Pensé que ya estarían aquí los dos.

-Está justo allá- Mire hacia donde Daniel me indicaba, trate de buscarla pero logre encontrarla y no estaba sola estaba con un chico…

-¿Quién es él?- Pregunte con molestia Daniel me miro por un segundo luego volvió a mirar hacia donde estaba ella.

-No tengo la menor idea cuando salió estaba con él y solo hablan no me agrada para nada.

-A mí tampoco- Estaba molesto ¿Qué significa a esto? Sea lo que sea quiero que desaparezca.

Después de unos segundos en los que mi enojo solo aumentaba Becky se despidió de él y regreso con nosotros no se si Daniel estaba molesto o disgustado pero puedo asegurar que yo tenía ambas cosas.

-Listo podemos irnos- Daniel y yo solo asentimos para empezar a caminar, lo suyo eran solo celos de hermanos pero lo mío era… esperen ¿Celos? No puedo estarlo es imposible.

Becky no dijo nada sobre nuestra actitud, lo prefería así no quería empezar a discutir por lo que el camino fue en total silencio creo que Daniel también lo prefería; estuvimos así hasta que finalmente llegamos a la casa se supone que debía estar aquí por un buen rato en lo que llegaban por mí. Daniel en un momento me sostuvo del brazo mientras Becky siguió hasta su cuarto.

-Tengo que irme Skipper iré a averiguar de una buena vez todo eso te llamaré en cuanto tenga algo- ¿Ahora?

-Me parece que es muy pronto Daniel.

-Quieres averiguar esto de una buena vez y yo también ahora es el momento tú debes estar tranquilo ya verás que pronto tendrás las respuestas.

-Está bien solo ten cuidado como te digo él es bastante peligroso y cualquier cosa enserio avísame e iré de inmediato suerte.

-Tranquilo Skipper todo saldrá bien nos vemos- Entonces Daniel se fue, en verdad espero que todo salga bien.

Ahora tendría que esperar, ni hablar subí hasta el cuarto que me dieron deje mis cosas y me acosté en la cama mirando hacia el techo puse mis manos detrás de mi nuca debía relajarme; me duro poco porque enseguida Becky entro, no estaba de humor para esto.

-¿Qué no te enseñaron a tocar Becky?- Me escuche bastante grosero lo admito pero aun pensaba en lo que sucedió en la escuela.

-Es mi casa después de todo pero vine a hablar contigo ¿Qué es lo que te sucede Skipper?- Ahora todos me preguntaban eso.

-No sucede nada últimamente todos me preguntan eso y a todos les digo lo mismo.

-Eso es porque todos nos damos cuenta de que estas cambiando y tus cambios no son nada bueno ¿Es por Clemson?- ¿Qué? Debe de estar bromeando.

-Clemson no tiene nada que ver en esto es mi amigo y me ha estado ayudando con todo esto no puedes culparlo solo porque se llevara mal con tu hermano- Me levante poniéndome frente a frente con ella.

-Cambiaste desde que lo conociste ¿Por qué te cuesta tanto darte cuenta? Sé muy bien que los días anteriores no estuviste en clases tampoco Clemson te está llevando por un mal camino.

-Lo admito no estuve ahí pero no es culpa de Clemson escucha Becky estoy averiguando todo lo que escuchamos el día de ayer cuando discutían tus padres hay algo más que me están ocultando sobre la muerte de mi padre.

-Estas obsesionado con eso Skipper entiendo que sea terrible su muerte pero debes aceptarlo ellos ya te contaron lo que han podido.

-No es cierto Hans nunca lo lograba y solo en esa ocasión lo logro ¿Es lógico? Algo tuvo que pasar para que lo lograra y eso es lo que me están ocultando.

-En algún momento alguien tenía que ganar y desaforadamente tu padre no pudo hacerlo es algo que debes aceptar- Es que no puedo.

-No podre aceptar eso hasta que sepa todo lo que ocurrió porque estoy seguro que algo ocurrió para que Hans pudiera hacerlo tu padre se siente culpable odiaba a mi mamá quizás tuvo mucho que ver- Entonces solo ocurrió ella golpeo mi mejilla.

-Él te quiere como si fueras su hijo y tú te la pasas dudando de él ¿Quién eres? Dile a Clemson o quien sea que lo ha logrado has cambiado- Entonces ella salió bastante triste ¿Qué hice?

Quería ir tras ella pero tenía toda la razón yo mismo admito que he cambiado desde luego no culpó a Clemson, sí que dije cosas bastante malas y ahora está molesta conmigo ¿Puedo empeorar más las cosas? Supongo que no hay manera de hacerlo solo dejar que el enojo de ambos pasara y tratar de hablar con ella aunque dudo que sea tan fácil; de nuevo me recosté en la misma posición que antes.

No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo había pasado, seguía ahí sin moverme esto solo estaba empeorado a medida que avanzaba todo era peor ¿Debía continuar? De la nada de oyó que alguien tocaba mi puerta pensé que sería Becky queriendo arreglar esto, me apure enseguida para ver de quien se trataba pero solo eran mis tíos Kowalski y Rico.

-Hola Skipper tal y como te dije Rico viene para llevarte con él ¿Listo?- Eso creo, arruine las cosas con Becky y apenas si me quede aquí.

-Seguro solo tomaré mis cosas y nos podremos ir- Tome todas mis cosas esperaba poder hablar con ella después.

-¿Dónde están Daniel y Becky?- Me quede de pie justo ahí lo de Daniel era fácil de explicar o al menos eso creo pero ¿Cómo explicar lo de Becky?

-Ah Daniel tuvo que salir no me dijo exactamente a donde y Becky creo que esta en su cuarto ¿Por qué?

-Me pareció extraño que no estuvieran contigo bueno te dejo con Rico iré a verla antes de irme- Me congele en ese momento ¿Cómo explicaría esto?

-¿Listo?- Dijo Rico pero la verdad no lo estaba quizás si antes no se había molestado conmigo ahora lo haría.

-Eso creo este día ha estado muy extraño espero que mejore- No podía evitar de vez en cuando hacia la habitación de Becky.

-Pasara- Él siempre tan relajado me gustaría ser más como él y no ser un nudo de sentimientos como lo soy.

-¿Cómo va lo de Max? ¿Han podido hacer algo para ayudarlo?

-Nada- Sabía que el tiempo se les acababa y no quería que Max pasara el resto de su vida ahí no se lo merecía.

-¿Tienen que encontrar al jefe de Max para sacarlo de ahí?- Pero el negó.

-Max no salir- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué no saldría Max?

-Pero si encuentran a su jefe demostrarán que el está limpio y tiene que salir ¿Por qué no lo haría?

-Culpable de vender- Entonces Max si es culpable de vender eso que tanto están buscando.

-Entonces no entiendo ¿Qué es lo que intentan lograr con Max?- Según había entendido querían sacar a Max de ahí.

-Reducir condena- ¿Solo eso? Vaya aun así él estaría encerrado y le prometí que lo sacaría de ahí.

-Deben poder hacer algo más que solo reducir su condena- Se esfuerzan demasiado para eso.

-Podemos- ¿Pueden? Entonces ¿Por qué solo me dijo que reducir su condena? No estoy entendiendo.

-Un paso- Dijo al ver mi cara de confusión, ya entendía irían un paso a la vez primero reducir su condena y después sacarlo.

-Espero que puedan Max no debe quedarse así creo que es demasiado bueno para la cárcel.

-Tardando- Si ya había tardado, estaba preparado para que ahora si se molestara conmigo.

-Lo sé- De repente salió de su habitación ahora si se veía molesto pero ya estaba preparado para esto.

-Rico lo llevarás a tu casa como acordamos después tienes que ir con Cabo yo tardare un poco más en llegar Becky no está bien y me quedaré con ella.

-Claro.

-De acuerdo en cuanto llegue me informan de la situación y tu Skipper cuídate nos vemos después- No estaba molesto conmigo ¿Becky no le dijo que fui yo?

-Cla… Claro gracias y hasta luego- De nuevo se metió a la habitación de Becky, mi tío Rico me indico que lo siguiera ¿Por qué Becky no habrá dicho que fui yo? Seguro no quería causarme problemas y yo me comporte terrible con ella.

-Vámonos- Ambos subimos al auto al parecer él no se deba cuenta de que venía bastante mal, esto había salido todo mal pero no debía de olvidarme de mi objetivo principal después me disculparía con más calma.

Mi tío Rico conducía ¿Cómo decirlo? Algo exagerado no podía evitar sostenerme hasta del asiento en más de una ocasión, llegamos en tiempo record hasta su casa una vez ahí tarde un poco en bajarme creo que fue demasiado para mí, ambos entramos en cuanto lo hicimos nos recibieron su esposa Perky y Thomas.

-¡Skipper! ¿Cómo has estado? Hace tiempo que no nos veíamos- Era cierto con todo lo que está pasando no había visto a Thomas ni a Eric.

-Hola Thomas pues como seguro sabrás no tan bien y enserio lo siento esta situación toma todo mi tiempo.

-Descuida Skipper tenemos cosas de las cuales hablar papá nos vemos en un par de horas y tranquilo Skipper se queda conmigo.

-Cuídense- Mi tío Rico diciendo esas palabras eso es nuevo pero se trata de su hijo así debería ser.

-Nos vemos tío Rico de nuevo gracias- Thomas de la nada me tomo y me llevo arrastrando hasta su habitación.

-Me alegra tenerte aquí Skipper eres al único que no he visto en algún tiempo hasta Daniel ha venido a verme mi papá me contó todo- Ahora me sentía mal por no haberlo visto a ninguno.

-En serio lo siento no fue mi intención descuidarlos pero hablando de eso necesito que me ayudes con todo eso.

-Descuida solo fueron unos días pero claro que te ayudaré Skipper ¿Qué necesitas?

-Ayer en la casa de Daniel por error hice que sus padres pelearán y cuando fuimos a escuchar me entere de algunas cosas unas muy inquietantes.

-¿Qué clase de cosas?

-Bueno al parecer el padre de Daniel odiaba a mi mamá y ¿Has escuchado hablar de Espiráculo?

-¡Por supuesto! Uno de los mayores enemigos de nuestros padres mi papá me ha contado un par de cosas de él pero creo que exagera un poco- Al parecer el único que no sabe de él es Daniel.

-Resulta que ese gran enemigo de nuestros padres es el hermano de Doris y tío de Lucy.

-¿Qué? Debes estar jugando no hay modo de que ese terrible villano sea el tío del que tanto habla Lucy ¿Estás seguro?

-No sé si es el mismo del que habla pero de que Espiráculo es su tío no hay duda- Eso iba a averiguar Daniel.

-Es muy confuso eso ¿No lo crees? Ella es muy amiga de tu mamá y tú eres el hijo de uno de los que intentaba destruir- Desde luego que lo es.

-No entendí mucho las cosas al parecer en una ocasión mi tío Kowalski fue suspendido del equipo y quise enfrentar a Hans pero este lo derrotó dejándolo mal herido y cuando Doris junto con mi mamá lo encontraron lo llevaron con él para que lo curará- Lo llevaron con uno de sus peores enemigos.

-Mi mamá me contó algo sobre eso estuvo perdido por varios días todos estaban desesperados por encontrarlo pero es extraño Skipper porque mi mamá me dijo que él regreso solo- ¿Qué? Pero ellas lo encontraron.

-Por eso te pido tu ayuda ¿Lo ves? Hay algo oculto en todo esto que debemos averiguar antes solo me fijaba en el día que murió mi padre pero hay mucho más y estoy seguro de que algo paso antes para llegar a eso.

-Con lo que me dices me basta para saber que si pasa algo pero descuida claro que te ayudaré Skipper a mí tampoco me gusta nada todo eso- Ya tenía a Daniel y ahora a Thomas.

-Me siento más tranquilo al saber que tengo su ayuda estoy seguro que juntos podremos hacerlo.

-Pero dime ¿De que más te enteraste? Supongo que no es lo único- Claro que no lo era hay mucho más por averiguar.

-No tienes idea de todo lo que ha pasado y nadie nos ha dicho.

 **Narrado por Daniel.**

El miedo es solo sensación provocada por la percepción de un peligro real, pero aquí no hay ningún peligro ¿Entonces porque estoy tan temeroso? Cuando venía para acá estaba normal solo me puse enfrente de esta puerta y el miedo me invadió demasiado rápido; debo hacer esto por Skipper. Estire la mano y toque el timbre espere unos cuantos segundos hasta que abrió la puerta Doris, esto no iba bien mi cerebro me estaba jugando mal y me hacía recordar todo lo que escuche ayer.

-Hola Daniel Lucy no me dijo que venias- ¿Cómo habrá sido esa relación? Si es que se puede llamar así.

-No sabe ella que estoy aquí vine solo de sorpresa ¿Vengo en mal momento? Porque podría venir después- Hablar con ella y tener todo eso presente no era buena combinación.

-No descuida en este momento le diré que estas aquí pasa y en un segundo vendrá.

-Gracias- Tal como ella lo dijo entre pero me quede casi al lado de la puerta ella enseguida se fue es bastante buena ¿Cómo pudo hacerle eso a mi padre? Pero bueno gracias a ello están juntos o eso creo.

-Doris no has visto mí…- Él padre de Lucy se quedó sin habla en cuanto me vio, su cara mostró molestia siempre me veía así ahora sé por qué.

-Hola Señor Parker ¿Cómo está?- Trate de no sonar nervioso pero era difícil asesinaba con su mirada.

-Hola chico- Solo dijo eso y comenzó a acercarse, fue cuando el miedo se incrementó sentía que ahora si había peligro.

-¿Qué tal las cosas en tu casa? Tu padre vino ayer aquí al parecer necesita ayuda para resolver sus problemas- Se quedó frente a mi aun mirándome de ese modo.

-Están perfectas lo se hay cosas que necesitan arreglarse con ayuda pero no entiendo porque lo dice de ese modo- No sé de dónde saque esas palabras.

-Se lo que intentas con mi hija pero créeme a mí no me agrada para nada que estés cerca de ella lo mismo dile a tu padre ¿Quieres?- Ya sabía para donde iba esto.

-Mi padre no tiene la culpa de que su esposa aun lo quiera- No sé por qué dije eso lo siguiente que paso tampoco lo vi venir vaya golpe que me dio incluso caí al suelo.

-¡Papá! ¿Qué es lo que te sucede? ¡Estás loco! Aléjate de él- Enseguida a mi lado llego Lucy me ayudo a levantarme.

-Este chico es lo que me sucede él y su padre pero quien se va a alejar de él eres tú- Parece que empeore esto pero no iba a estar tan tranquilo mientras me decía esas cosas.

-¡Parker! ¿Qué esta sucediéndote? Chicos salgan de aquí- Él me miro diciéndome con la mirada que si cruzaba esa puerta con Lucy estaría acabado, no tiene ni idea tome a Lucy y salimos de ahí

-Daniel cuando lo siento no sé qué le sucedió sé que no le agradabas pero no creí que se atreviera a golpearte- Fue mi culpa después de todo.

-Descuida siempre supe que no le agradaba enserio estoy bien solo olvidémoslo- Después de todo vine a algo.

-Esta bien y no te preocupes por él pero vaya lamento tardar la verdad no te esperaba- Desde luego que no.

-Solo era una sorpresa pero el sorprendido acabe siendo yo creo que volverás cuando todo se haya calmado- No dejaría que entrara ahora seguramente Parker estaba furioso.

-Podemos aprovechar antes de que llegaras mi mama y yo iríamos a ver a mi tío Francis ¿Quieres venir?- Que coincidencia más grata.

-Seguro hablas bastante de él que tengo curiosidad por conocerlo pero ¿Estaría bien que vaya?- Las advertencias de Skipper estaban haciendo eco en mi cabeza.

-No habrá ningún problema como te dije no es muy amigable pero es tranquilo mucho más que mi papá ¡Vamos!- Y también era peligroso. Entonces tomamos camino.

-Quiero que antes de llegar me cuentes un poco sobre él lo que tú quieras- Para saber si se trataba del mismo.

-No hay mucho sobre él que pueda decirte actualmente no trabaja tiene que descansar esta enfermo y cuando lleguemos a donde vive no te sorprendas tiene demasiadas cosas extrañas ahí y también hay varios sujetos que trabajan para él.

-¿Cosas extrañas? ¿Cómo cuáles?-

-No tan extrañas solo varias computadoras y algunas cosas que no entiendo muy bien es por así decirlo un científico casi como tu padre- Skipper menciono que era muy listo pero ella no dijo nada del ojo.

-Sera un placer conocerlo entonces solo espero agradarle no quiero otro accidente- Aun me dolía el golpe.

-No creí que mi papá fuera a golpearte no lo entiendo sinceramente desde ayer esta de ese modo por cierto vino tu papá al mío no le agrada pero se portó de lo más amable.

-Algo me contó solo que no muy bien ¿No sabes a que vino?- Claro que ya sabía a qué había ido quería saber si ella me decía algo más.

-Vino a pedirle ayuda a mi mamá para arreglar un asunto con Marlene sobre Skipper sabes que ellas son muy amigas solo que mi papá se molestó por eso, aunque es bastante celoso tu padre se comportó muy bien con él.

-Así es él- Aunque no quiero saber cómo reaccionara cuando vea el golpe y más cuando sepa quién lo hizo.

-A veces quisiera que mi papá no se dejara llevar pero el tuyo debe ser un buen padre ¿No? Sería interesante tenerlo como padre- No tiene ni idea.

-De lo cerca que estuviste- Dije en un susurro.

-¿Qué dijiste? Perdón no te escuche.

-Que es interesante tenerlo como padre digo lo hace muy bien- Lucy seguía guiándome me moría por llegar de una buena vez.

-Mi mamá dice que es el padre perfecto pero bueno para mí, mi papá lo es a pesar de esto- Claro que dice eso.

-Esto no tiene por qué cambiar lo que pienses de él en serio todo está bien por mi parte- No del todo él empezó a hablar primero. Nos estábamos yendo por un lugar solo a pesar de que era temprano.

-Lucy ¿Segura que es por aquí? Creo que estamos algo desviados.

-Es por aquí mi tío vive algo lejos porque le agrada así vamos ya casi llegamos- De nuevo la seguí ya no había ni una sola persona hasta que llegamos a una gran puerta de metal ella se acercó y toco de una extraña manera.

Enseguida la puerta se abrió, dude un poco pero entre con ella al principio todo estaba oscuro, conforme íbamos entrando se iba iluminando más y más hasta llegar a donde estaba un gran monitor y debajo de este un tablero con millones de controles; en el centro una silla que fue dando la vuelta poco a poco hasta que giro por completo dejándome ver ese ojo del que hablo Skipper ¡Espiráculo!

 **Nota de la autora: ¿Que les pareció? Las cosas se le complicaron a Skipper aunque cada vez obtiene más ayuda, acercándose peligrosamente a la verdad, mientras ¿Qué pasara con Daniel? Esta cara a cara con Espiráculo, gracias por seguir leyendo.**

 **Mari pie85: Es obvio que lo esta aunque no se dé cuenta, fue terrible enserio no quería dejarlos sin capítulo pero se salió de mis manos, en este caso fue algo bueno para ellos, pero ya aprenderán la lección, saludos.**

 **No olviden comentar si les gusto que les gustaría que pasara o algún a duda que tengan, cualquier cosa pero comenten.**

 **Hasta la próxima. Bye.**


	18. Chapter 18 Y más problemas

Hola mis queridos lectores a partir de aquí los capítulos vendrán un poco más largos que antes, lamento tardar en subirlo estoy arreglando algunas cosas de la escuela en estos días y sin más el capítulo de hoy.

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Tom McGrath y Eric Darnell creadores de la serie pero la historia sí es mía.**

 **Capítulo 18: Y más problemas.**

 **Narrado por Daniel.**

Estaba parado justo en frente de Espiráculo sin poder creerlo podía estar seguro con ese ojo, justo como Skipper lo había descrito enseguida me miro de arriba hacia abajo ¿Por qué estará haciendo eso?

-Hola tío Francis vine con un amigo él es Daniel- Lucy tomo mi brazo y me fue acercando hacia él.

-Hola mucho gusto es un placer conocerlo Lucy me ha hablado mucho de usted- Estábamos frente a frente.

-Me resultas familiar chico pero no tengo idea de donde- Solo seguía observándome comenzaba a incomodarte.

-Lucy y yo nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo quizás en alguna ocasión me vio o no lo sé es la primera vez que lo veo- Eso era cierto jamás olvidaría ese ojo.

-Quizás… pensé que vendrían mi hermana y tu Lucy ¿Qué sucedió?

-Ocurrió algo con mi padre así que mamá se tuvo que quedar a resolverlo y pues como en serio quería venir a verte traje conmigo a Daniel- Su mirada ahora estaba en Lucy al menos uno de sus ojos.

-Interesante Lucy pero ya me enterare de lo que paso, necesito que me hagas un favor antes ¿Puedes ir a buscar a Tyler?- Ahora si estaría en problemas.

-Claro enseguida vuelvo- Y como si nada se fue Lucy, me dejo a solas con Espiráculo aunque con todo lo que me ha dicho ella seguro no tiene ni idea.

-¿Dices que la conoces desde hace tiempo? No recuerdo ningún niño pocas son las veces que salgo y enserio te me haces muy familiar Daniel.

-¿Cómo podría serlo señor? Sí, la conozco desde hace años pero enserio es la primera vez que lo veo así que no entiendo de dónde- ¿Qué pasaría si descubre quien es mi padre?

-Ese golpe que tienes déjame adivinar ¿Te lo hizo Parker?- ¿Cómo lo sabía? Bueno era el esposo de su hermana seguro sabía que tan explosivo era.

-Efectivamente fue él quien me hizo esto- Me limite a decir.

-Desde luego Parker me hablo sobre ti sé quién eres Daniel ¿Por qué mentirme? Debes de saber que soy muy listo para ser engañado- Me había descubierto pero tenía que ser más listo que él.

-No le estoy entendiendo sea lo que le dijo Parker posiblemente exagero como ve no le soy de su agrado y Lucy menciono que tenía un tío solo así se de usted.

-¡No me mientas! Se quieren eres quien es tu padre pero lo único que no se es que haces aquí- Si que era listo pero como dije debía ser más listo.

-¿Qué tiene que ver mi padre con esto? Yo estoy aquí porque fui a ver a Lucy y su padre me golpeó su hermana se quedó a hablar con él y Lucy me pidió que la acompañara es todo.

-Debes saber que ya acabe con todo esto si es un tonto plan dile a tu padre que todo está tranquilo y que no tiene que mandar a su hijo a verificarlo- ¿De qué está hablando?

-Señor enserio no se de lo que está hablando mi padre no me mando es más ni siquiera está enterado de que estoy aquí- En realidad era cierto no tengo idea de que acaba de decir.

-¿No tienes idea de quién soy?- Solo una ligera idea, de todo lo que Skipper me dijo pero ahora estoy confundido.

-Sé que es el tío de Lucy, solo se todo eso porque ella es la que me habla de usted de lo contrario no tendría idea de quién es.

-Aquí estamos- De la nada apareció Lucy con un sujeto que se acercó a Espiráculo, Lucy se acercó a mi tomándome del brazo y me alejó de ellos.

-¿Y bien? ¿Cómo te fue con él?- ¿Me dejo a solas con él a propósito? Si tan solo supiera quien es él en verdad quizás pudo matarme.

-Interesante aunque no habla mucho- El chico que había llegado de nuevo se alejó pero regreso con algo; era como un transporte para una persona con una gran rueda Espiráculo se subió en ella, creo que la usaba para moverse.

-Gracias Tyler quédate cerca por cualquier cosa- El chico asintió y se fue, Espiráculo comenzó a acercarse a nosotros.

-Lucy el chico es muy tímido para hablar ¿Quisiera decirme algo sobre él?- Muy listo Espiráculo.

-Daniel es un chico bastante listo en serio tío está muy avanzado en su clase siempre va un paso adelante- Claro que Lucy le diría lo que podría.

-¿Un chico listo? Actualmente esos chicos son pocos realmente me sorprendes.

-Supongo que lo heredó un poco de su padre también es científico como tú y tiene una hermana- No es posible que le esté diciendo todo esto.

-¿De verdad? Fantástico quizás podría conocerlo alguna vez.

-Seguro quizás algún día podrán conocerse- Ya lo conocía bastante bien.

-¿Y ustedes? Son… ¿Amigos?

-Si tío solo somos amigos como bien te dije nos conocemos de bastante tiempo y se ofreció a acompañarme- No entendía que era lo que quería.

-Entonces ¿Por qué fue que Parker te golpeó? Sé que no es muy paciente pero no golpea a chicos sin razón alguna- Lucy también me miro, seguro también quería saber.

-Le aseguro que no tengo la menor idea desde antes sabía que no le agradaba pero hoy solo me quede esperando a Lucy cuando él llego se acercó diciendo algunas cosas y entonces de la nada me golpeó.

-Que desafortunado accidente enserio lo siento a veces él puede ser algo... imprudente- Seguro.

-No hay problema señor como le dije a Lucy ya paso además solo fue un golpe sin importancia, tendré más cuidado.

-Me alegro que todo saliera bien después yo personalmente hablaré con él para evitar otro problema de estos- ¿Hablar con él?

-No es necesario de verdad estoy seguro que el señor Parker entenderá su error y recapacitara- Sé que no hablarían precisamente de eso.

-Insisto después de todo conozco demasiado bien a Parker gracias a mi conoció a Doris y me siento responsable por todo eso, descuida se solucionará todo- Claro que no seguro solo lo empeorara más.

-Bueno, lamento no quedarnos más tiempo tío Francis pero debo regresar a ver si todo está en orden en mi casa pero prometo volver después- Es un alivio que ya nos vayamos.

-Sera lo mejor pero puedo asegurar que ya todo esta en orden y yo feliz de que vuelvas tú también Daniel eres bienvenido cuando quieras- Espiráculo estiró su mano hacia mí.

-Gracias y será un placer volver señor- La tome estrechándola, sentí una presión fuerte por su parte para después soltarme.

-Vayan con cuidado nos vemos pronto Lucy y… Daniel.

-Seguro tío Francis nos vemos luego y gracias por todo- Lucy se acercó a él abrazándolo y besar rápidamente su mejilla.

Después de eso regreso el chico de antes Lucy tomo mi brazo y comenzamos a dirigirnos hacia la salida, en un momento voltee hacia atrás; Espiráculo me miraba con una extraña sonrisa para después irse en su extraña maquina junto con el chico. Una vez que salimos no decíamos nada hasta que estuvimos lo bastante lejos Lucy decidió hablar primero.

-¿Y? ¿Qué tal te pareció mi tío?- Muy en el fondo tenía la esperanza de que Espiráculo y Francis no fueran el mismo.

-Bastante interesante aunque me parece extraño su ojo y el lugar en donde vivé pero fuera de todo eso me pareció… buena persona- ¿Qué decir de una persona que había intentado eliminar a mi padre?

-Supuse eso ¿Por qué vive ahí? No tengo idea pero creo que estar un poco aislado lo relaja y su ojo mi mamá me contó que lo perdió en un incendio pero solo eso- Y que es un peligroso villano… o lo era.

-¿Sabes todo de él? Es solo que me dio la impresión de que no es muy abierto a las personas.

-No todo sé que hay cosas que son privadas para él pero se lo suficiente para poder decirte que es el mejor tío del mundo- Entiendo que no le dijeran ¿Quién quisiera saber que su tío fue un gran villano?

-Seguro que lo es- Lo era trataba a Lucy bastante bien para ser un villano pero aún tengo que descifrar lo que quiso decir con todo eso ¿Qué le diga a mi padre que todo está bien y en orden? ¿De qué?

(...)

Después de un largo camino por fin llegábamos a su casa, me prepare todo el camino, cuando llegáramos imagine todas las posibilidades: Que me golpeara de nuevo, que no estuviera, quizás solo que me amenazara y hasta que me ofrecería una disculpa. Estábamos justo enfrente de su puerta.

-Gracias por acompañarme Daniel quizás podamos ir en otra ocasión cuando todo esto se calme, nos vemos luego- Beso rápidamente mi mejilla y enseguida entro.

Espere unos segundos pero nada paso fue mi señal para irme sin ningún problema quizás estaba más tranquilo y decidió que ya era suficiente. Ver a Espiráculo fue algo aterrador al principio me relaje más cuando solo me hablaba sin amenazar ni nada por el estilo ¿Qué debería hacer ahora? Lo mejor sería contarle a Skipper, no tarde más en marcarle.

-Daniel qué bueno que llamas empezábamos a preocuparnos por ti pero cuéntame ¿Qué averiguaste?- Seria mejor verlo en persona y contarle esto.

-Iré para allá Skipper enserio tengo que decirte todo esto en persona llego en unos minutos- Aun era temprano podría contarle todo y regresar a mi casa.

Al principio me fui caminando pero sentía que si no se lo contaba a alguien explotaría así que comencé a correr llegue más pronto de lo que asegure solo toque y enseguida la mamá de Thomas me recibió.

-Hola Daniel que sorpresa verte Thomas ya me había dicho que vendría pero pensé que tardarían un poco más ¿Qué te sucedió? No puede ser el golpe.

-Hola Señora Perky lo se vine corriendo no tengo demasiado tiempo solo estaré un rato con ellos y ¿Esto?- Señale el golpe- Entrenaba y fue un accidente.

-Están en la habitación de Thomas pasa con todo confianza estaré aquí abajo por cualquier cosa ¿De verdad estas bien?

-Gracias señora un gusto verla y sí estoy perfectamente descuide, con permiso- Enseguida subí hasta la habitación de Thomas pero por error entre sin tocar, ambos estaban sentados en el suelo se sorprendieron al verme.

-Daniel llegaste antes no pensábamos que fueras tu ¿Cómo te fue? Espera ¿Y ese golpe?- Enseguida me señalaron que me sentara con ellos y eso hice.

-Sucedieron varias cosas bueno no tantas pero fue demasiado para un día, nada sale como espero.

-¿No quieres algo para ese golpe? No se ve mal pero se puede hinchar- Dijo Thomas, no podía estar tan mal.

-No gracias Thomas solo quiero contarles esto, el golpe fue porque tuve un pequeño problema con el padre de Lucy y esto sucedió.

-Ese tipo te odia ¿Y fuiste a su casa? Daniel pensé que eras listo- Dijo Thomas ¿Qué podía hacer? Iba a ayudar a Skipper.

-Eso no es lo importante fui a ver que podía decirme Lucy de su tío Francis y vaya que obtuve información.

-¿De verdad? Bueno no te quedes callado Daniel ¿Qué averiguaste?- Dijo desesperado Skipper.

-Después del golpe Lucy me saco de su casa y me pidió que la acompañara ¿A dónde? Nada menos que con el mismísimo Espiráculo, si son el mismo.

-¿Lo viste? ¡No puede ser! Hubiera ido contigo ¿Cómo es? ¿Si es como lo describí o peor?

-Hable con él y si como lo describiste, su ojo enserio era difícil no verlo aunque tiene una sonrisa aterradora- No hubiera volteado a verlo.

-Increíble ¿Sabes cuantas veces nuestros padres estuvieron a punto de morir en sus manos? Apenas salieron vivos y ahora tú- Dijo Thomas. No es lo mismo.

-No creo que me hubiera hecho nada enfrente de Lucy aunque en un momento Lucy nos dejó solo y me dijo cosas extrañas.

-¿Qué clase de cosas Daniel?- Pregunto Skipper.

-Al principio fingí no que no sabía que era Espiráculo que solo era el tío Francis solo que me dijo que no debía mentirle que sabía quién era y que le dijera a mi padre que todo estaba en orden y no tenía que mandarme a verificarlo.

-Cuando te decía todo eso ¿Tú que le respondías?- Pregunto Thomas.

-Me hacia el desentendido que no entendía porque mencionaba a mi padre y que no entendía, lo último que me pregunto es que si no sabía quién era pero llego Lucy y obvio no siguió con eso.

-¿Y solo eso?- Pregunto de nuevo Thomas.

-Pregunto por el golpe y que conocía muy bien a Parker que hablaría con él para saber que le sucedió pero siento que solo lo empeorara.

-Espera Daniel ¿Por qué exactamente te golpeó?- Pregunto Daniel ¿Podría mentirle? Jamás.

-Cuando llegue espere a Lucy adentro y cuando me vio empezó a decir demasiadas cosas de mi padre me moleste y dije algo después me golpeó.

-¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste Daniel? No me digas que… no puede ser ahora sabrán que sabemos lo que paso entre ellos- Lo sé pero fue un impulso.

-Fue un accidente Skipper, estaba ahí diciéndome todas esas cosas no iba a quedarme callado y solo me golpeó ya por favor no quiero hablar de eso.

-Está bien pero ¡Lo ves! Espiráculo es tío de Lucy ¿Cómo sucedió todo eso? Hemos estado tan cerca de un gran villano y jamás nos dimos cuenta.

-Según Lucy esta algo enfermo además el mismo me dijo que pocas veces sale además según quería que el dijera a mi papá que todo está en orden.

-Si piénsalo quizás Espiráculo ya dejo todo eso ¿Porque nuestros padre permitirían que este cerca de nosotros?- Dijo Thomas.

-Algo más pasa ¿Se dan cuenta que no sabemos nada de todas las cosas que pasan a nuestro alrededor? Tenemos que averiguar esto pronto.

-Mi papá tiene uno o dos expedientes de Espiráculo que olvidaron aquí podría mostrártelo a ver que logramos saber.

-Eso sería estupendo Thomas aunque ahora pueden descubrirnos lo haremos una vez que tus padres estén dormidos ¿De acuerdo?

-Chicos debo irme ha sido un largo día y ver a Espiráculo no fue algo increíble su ojo es espeluznante además cuando Lucy y yo ya nos íbamos lo mire de nuevo y me sonreía terrible- Aun lo recuerdo.

-Tenemos que averiguar rápidamente lo que paso con Espiráculo, quizás tu padre lo vigila Daniel y por eso te dijo eso, Thomas y yo veremos que averiguamos hoy y mañana continuamos.

-De acuerdo quisiera averiguar más pero desde ese día mi papá tiene todo bajo llave en fin mañana continuamos, nos vemos y tengan cuidado- Ambos asintieron entonces salí de ahí fue un largo día, una vez abajo busque a la mamá de Thomas para despedirme la encontré… con mi tío Rico.

-Hola yo… solo venía a despedirme ya es hora de irme- Mi tío Rico me miro por unos segundos.

-¿Golpe?- No quería que me viera pero no tenía idea de que ya había llegado.

-Fue un accidente descuida estoy perfectamente pero gracias por preocuparte como dije venía a despedirme.

-Claro Daniel sabes que puedes venir cuando quieras, ve con mucho cuidado y fue un gusto verte- Mi tío Rico seguía mirándome.

-Hasta luego- Solo dijo eso.

-El gusto es mío y muchas gracias por todo nos vemos luego- Salí casi huyendo de ahí, espero no comente nada de esto con mi papá.

Esta vez fui con total tranquilidad hasta mi casa, al llegar puse mi mano sobre el golpe sé que no era la mejor idea pero no tenía nada más para tapar esto, abrí la puerta pase cerrando la puerta de golpe y fui caminando rápido solo tenía que llegar a mi habitación y listo, estaba a punto de subir las escalera cuando mi mamá hablo.

-Daniel ¿Puedes venir un momento?- Me quede ahí pensé rápidamente en que hacer solo se me ocurrió hacer como que no oí nada y continuaré subí un escalón cuando volvió a hablar.

-¡Daniel! Por favor es solo un momento necesitamos hablar algo le sucedió a tu hermana- ¿A Becky? Sin pensarlo regrese con mi mamá.

-Tu padre estuvo hablando con ella y… ¿Qué es lo que te sucedió?- Oh no, quite la mano del golpe.

-Yo… no pasó nada.

-Daniel ¿Cómo puedes decir que nada? Tienes un golpe en la mejilla ¿Qué sucedió? Y quiero la verdad- No podía decirle la verdad.

-Es que yo… enserio no pasó nada ¿Qué sucede con Becky?

-Hola ya regrese ¿Qué está sucediendo?- Lo que me faltaba, mi papá acababa de llegar.

-Daniel trae un gran golpe en la mejilla y por más que le pregunto no quiere decirme la verdad dice que nada paso- ¿Qué podía decirle? Mi papá se acercó a nosotros miro el golpe unos segundos.

-Daniel ese golpe necesito de mucha fuerza ahora no pasara nada pero mañana seguro estará morado ¿Quién te lo hizo?

-Está bien enserio no tienen que preocuparse.

-Daniel lo volveré a decir una última vez ¿Quién te golpeó? No quiero oír más excusas que la verdad lo digo en serio quiero la verdad- Estaba algo enojado.

-Fui a ver a Lucy y su padre me golpeó pero está bien enserio como ven solo es uno y no pasó nada más.

-¿Parker te golpeó? Eso es todo- Lo dijo enojado, después se dirigió a la salida ¿Qué iba a hacer?

-No papá, en serio todo está bien- Pero no me escucho trate de alcanzarlo pero solo vi como subía a su auto y se iba.

-No puede ser.

-¿Por qué lo ocultabas Daniel? Me hubieras dicho que fue él y yo te habría apoyado ahora es tarde, vamos tenemos que ir por tu padre- Seguro iría a enfrentar a Parker.

-¿Crees que arruine esto más de lo que ya estaba?- Desde antes sabía que ellos no se llevaban bien y esto solo lo empeoró.

-No justificó a ese tipo por golpearte pero tampoco estoy de acuerdo en lo que sé qué hará tu padre y tranquilo no has arruinado nada después de todo tu no tuviste la culpa de que te golpeara- Claro que la tenía y ahora mi papá ira solo espero que lleguemos a tiempo.

 **Narrado por Kowalski.**

-Becky perdona que no pueda quedarme contigo más tiempo los chicos me necesitan ahora y espero que cuando regrese puedas decirme lo que te tiene así ¿De acuerdo?- Becky no estaba bien, lo sabía perfectamente pero tampoco quiere decirme porque solo me pidió que me quedara un poco con ella.

-Lo entiendo, espero puedas ayudar a ese chico y gracias por quedarte conmigo lo necesitaba- La abrace de nuevo, bese su frente antes de salir dije algo.

-No sé quién es el chico que te hizo esto, solo espero que puedas decirme lo que paso- Entonces me fui, sabía que era por un chico y eso me molestaba.

Cuando llegue a la agencia que era donde últimamente estábamos mucho por Max, de nuevo entre a las celdas desde luego ahí estaban los chicos.

-¿Bien?- Pregunto Rico, solo asentí la verdad es que no me sentía confundido.

-Max ¿No hay más información que puedas darnos? Con lo que nos has dado no hemos avanzado nada necesitamos algo urgente- Le dijo Cabo a Max.

-Es que yo… no se- Max se notaba confundido, igual que yo.

-Pequeño- Dijo Rico, no avanzábamos nada y eso me comenzaba a frustrar.

-Solo hay un chico que vende las armas hay otros dos pero ellos no hacen nada- Eso quiere decir que son tres chicos pero solo uno importa.

-¿Puedes darnos sus nombres?- Por fin hable, con eso ya tendríamos mucho más tiempo para ayudarlo.

-No yo no puedo hacer eso, lo siento.

-Chicos lo siento tengo que llevarme al prisionero- Llego uno de los guardias ¿Llevárselo?

-¿Podría informarme porque se lo llevara?- Le dije tratando de sonar lo más tranquilo posible.

-Lo llevara para que lo trasladen a la cárcel ya es su tiempo límite y debe ser trasferido- ¿Qué? No puede ser.

-Permiso chicos debo llevármelo- Abrió la celda de Max, se veía aterrado.

-Max escucha debes estar tranquilo ¿Si? No pongas resistencia ni nada solo deja que te lleven te prometo que lo resolveremos cuanto antes pero necesito nombres- Él chico saco a Max llevándoselo, pensé que sería todo.

-¡Busquen a la serpiente! ¡Busquen a la serpiente!- Fue lo último que grito Max antes de que se lo llevaran.

-Kowalski ¿No podemos hacer nada? Solo nos quedamos mirando cómo se lo llevaban.

-Lo siento chicos no hay nada que podamos hacer, Max no podía seguir más tiempo aquí y no tenemos nada nuevo en el caso- ¿Busquen a la serpiente?

-¿Serpiente?- Dijo Rico.

-Dudo que sea el nombre de él pero seguro era su apodo o algo por el estilo- Esto se me está escapando de las manos.

-¿Y qué debemos hacer Kowalski?- Pregunto Cabo.

-Yo… no lo sé.

-Oye ¿Estas bien?

-No, no lo estoy las cosas se me están saliendo de control tengo que saber que le sucede a Skipper pero ahora también Becky está en problemas y no quiero dejarla sola y ahora Max no sé qué hacer.

-Kowalski debes estar tranquilo ¿Si? No estás solo nosotros ayudaremos con lo de Skipper ¿Recuerdas? También con lo de Max y también ahora con Becky.

-Se han llevado a Max, todo porque no tenemos nada ¿Cuándo nos pasó eso antes? No puedo con esto no entiendo porque me dejo a cargo no estaba listo jamás seré él.

-Nuestro líder- Dijo Rico, claro que no yo no era un líder.

-Debí saber que no podría con esto, debí renunciar en cuando paso todo eso ahora Max estará toda su vida en la cárcel porque no hicimos nada.

-Kowalski sé que la situación no nos favorece pero somos un equipo, mientras estemos unidos podremos con todo ya tenemos algo nuevo solo hay que buscar demuestra que si eres un líder.

"Por favor haz que me sienta orgulloso y cuídalos" las palabras de Skipper sonaron en mi cabeza le prometí que lo haría ¿Estaría orgulloso de esto? Claro que no él jamás se rendirá así, no puedo rendirme ahora Max depende de mí y no solo él tengo que detenerlos, no soy Skipper nunca seré tan buen líder como él pero lo he sido para ellos todos estos años no puedo fallarles.

-De acuerdo, seguro encontraremos a "Serpiente" en el club que nos habló la otra vez solo hay que encontrar la manera de entrar ahí sin que nos descubran.

-¡Kabom!- Grito Rico.

-No será la mejor solución Rico guárdalo para después ya no podemos volver ahí así que debemos encontrar otra solución- Debía pensar en una.

-¿Daniel y Skipper?- Dijo Rico ¿Qué? Esto podría ser peligroso y no iba a poner en peligro a ninguno.

-De ninguna manera saben que estas misiones pueden ser algo peligrosas ¿Y si las cosas se salen de control? No arriesgaré a mi hijo ni a Skipper.

-Apoyo a Kowalski no creo que mandarlos sea lo mejor ¿Y si le pedimos ayuda a la ráfaga polar?- Podría resultar.

-Está bien les pediremos apoyo pero solo por esta vez a veces Clasificado no quiere cooperar entonces preparemos todo.

Íbamos saliendo de las celdas, venia con una actitud renovada jamás me había pasado esto pero ahora todo se me junta pero enseguida nos encontramos a la ráfaga polar, perfecto.

-¡Ráfaga polar!- Grito Rico, ellos enseguida se detuvieron, fuimos directo a ellos.

-Hola ráfaga polar, que bueno que los encontramos necesitamos pedirles un pequeño favor.

-Hola chicos, escuche ¿Pequeño? Creo que tenemos definiciones diferentes de esa palabra adelante dinos que necesitas y veré si es cierto- Claro que lo era.

-En nuestra misión tenemos que ir a un lugar a conseguir información el problema es que nosotros ya fuimos una vez pero creo que sospechado por lo cual ya no podemos volver, necesitamos que dos de ustedes vayan- No tenían que hacer mucho.

-¿No crees que tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer? También tenemos nuestras misiones de hecho vamos tarde a algo por hablar cine ustedes- Ya me esperaba algo así.

-Tal y como dijo Clasificado ahora estamos ocupados pero mañana encantados de ayudarlos- Dijo Montaña mire a Clasificado.

-Háganle caso a Montaña ¿Si? Solo les haremos ese favor y ya ¿Entendido? Nosotros nos vamos adiós- Parece que tenemos su ayuda.

-Preparemos todo para mañana ¿Les parece? Conociéndolos si nada está listo se molestara- Teníamos que apresurarnos Max ya estaba allá pero sería por poco tiempo.

(…)

Iba de camino a la casa, nos tardamos bastante tiempo preparando el camión donde estaríamos todos mientras dos de la ráfaga polar irían al club y nos conseguirían información sobre "serpiente", las cosas se arreglaran pronto no quiero que me vuelva a pasarme lo de hace unas horas, claro que podríamos con esto nuestro Skipper confía en que lo haremos.

Iba entrando apenas cuando vi que Stacy hablaba con Daniel pero lo miraba preocupada, no alcanzaba a escuchar que decían y pare me que no me vieron así que decidí anunciarme.

-Hola ya regrese ¿Qué está sucediendo?- Stacy enseguida me miro, Daniel no, sí algo pasaba.

-Daniel trae un gran golpe en la mejilla y por más que le pregunto no quiere decirme la verdad dice que nada paso- Me acerque enseguida a Daniel ¿Un golpe? No traía golpes desde que se peleaba con Clemson pero siempre nos decía antes de que preguntaremos, vi el golpe y vaya no estaba tan mal pero el color me decía todo.

-Daniel ese golpe necesito de mucha fuerza ahora no pasara nada pero mañana seguro estará morado ¿Quién te lo hizo?- Y que no quisiera decirnos era peor.

-Está bien enserio no tienen que preocuparse- El golpe no me preocupaba tanto sino que no quería hablar ¿Cuándo había pasado eso antes?

-Daniel lo volveré a decir una última vez ¿Quién te golpeó? No quiero oír más excusas que la verdad lo digo en serio quiero la verdad- Nunca usaba este tono con él porque jamás lo había necesitado.

-Fui a ver a Lucy y su padre me golpeó pero está bien enserio como ven solo es uno y no pasó nada más- Siempre fueron terribles las cosas entre Parker y yo pero era entre nosotros no tenía que golpear a mi hijo.

-¿Parker te golpeó? Eso es todo- Siempre trate de que las cosas fueran tranquilas Parker decía o golpeaba pero yo no respondía porque no quería empeorar las cosas pero esto fue demasiado y se lo dejaré en claro.

Daniel dijo algo más pero no distinguí que fue solo subí a mi auto y me puse en marcha, no pensaba claro pero creo que ya estaba harto de su actitud desde que lo conocí, empezó a trabajar para Espiráculo y como Skipper ya no estaba debía asegurarme de que Espiráculo estaba bajo control pero todo fue tranquilo fue hasta que se fijó en Doris ahí también todo iba tranquilo; empeoró cuando se enteró de lo que había pasado los encuentros entre Doris y yo eran accidentales de vez en cuan to iba a ver a Espiráculo y ahí estaba ella con él ahí vino la primera pelea.

Llevamos demasiado a años peleando, Daniel ya estaba cuando todo eso empezó fue cuando deje de ir a ver a Espiráculo no podía seguir perdiendo el tiempo con él, lo próximo que supe de ellos es que se habían casado, un día que fui a ver a Marlene y a Skipper me entere que serían padres y desde luego felicite a Doris cometiendo el error de abrazarla pero no vi que ahí estaba él y de nuevo vino una pelea desde ahí siempre que nos encontrábamos los tres Parker decía y yo lo ignoraba él me golpeaba y yo seguía ignorándolo pero ahora ¿Golpeando a mi hijo? ¿Cree que así cambiare lo que siente Doris por mí? Esto se acaba ahora.

Baje de mi auto, me acerque a la puerta y la golpee fuertemente debían saber que era yo tardo más de lo que espere pero finalmente Doris abrió la puerta.

-Kowalski por favor no hagas más grande las cosas- Pidió Doris pero ya no escucharía más.

-Doris sabes que le he soportado demasiadas cosas para que ahora se meta con mi hijo cuando es quien menos tiene que ver en esto.

-Si déjalo Doris, creo que por fin dará la cara ¿Te cansaste de todos los golpes?- Doris no me dejo pasar de nuevo me suplico, la mire y vaya no le haría esto además adentro estaba Lucy y… no, no haré esto.

Sin decir nada me di media vuelta, estaba dispuesto a volver y olvidar todo esto, pero antes de poder llegar a mi auto sentí que alguien me empujaba.

-No escaparas tan fácil Kowalski espero que te defiendas porque no seré delicado- No esperaba esto.

No le dije nada, solo me quede mirándolo parecía confundido después de unos segundos decidió atacar, trato de golpearme esquive ese golpe después patearme ¿En serio Parker? Me pateó pero tome su pierna golpee en su otra pierna y cayó al suelo, puse ambas manos en su pecho evitando que se levantara, listo.

-Parker todo esto es entre tú y yo ¿De acuerdo? Aunque más que nada es asunto tuyo, se lo suficiente maduro para entender que mi hijo es el menos involucrado en todo esto.

-Es no cierto, yo no lo golpee por eso sino por lo que me dijo pero por lo menos tu hijo si da la cara cuando lo enfrentas- ¿De qué estaba hablando?

-¿Qué es lo que estas di….?- Antes de que pudiera terminar pude ver a Daniel y Stacy acercarse a mí.

-¡Kowalski suéltalo!- Me dijo Stacy, se veía molesta y entendía porque enseguida me separe de Parker.

-Parker solo espero que haya quedado claro mi punto si aun me odias esta bien pero no quiero que lo vuelvas a tocar.

-Chico, quiero ver si frente de tu padre me dices lo que dijiste hace unas horas ¡Anda!- Trato de acercarse a Daniel pero se lo impedí.

-Parker por favor ya déjalo todo esto es una lucha sin sentido y lo sabes pero insistes en continuar algo que jamás empezó.

-Tú lo empezaste ¿Recuerdas? Y ahora metes a tu hijo en eso por ello lo golpee no puedes culparme a mí.

-No entiendo de que hablas.

-Papá espera te lo diré creo que tuve parte de la culpa de todo esto es que yo…- Pero Daniel se quedó callado.

-¿Qué sucede Daniel?

-Yo… yo sé que Doris y tu tuvieron algo hace años- Y todo se detuvo.

 **Narrado por Skipper.**

Ya era demasiado tarde seguro ya estaban dormidos, sé que mañana tengo escuela y que seguramente estaré durmiendo en todas las clases y también Thomas pero lo que sea para descubrir todo esto.

-Thomas creo que ya podemos salir sin que se den cuenta- Me levante seguido de Thomas.

-Hay que tener cuidado solamente ven sígueme- Hablábamos bastante bajo apenas entendía lo que decía.

Con cuidado Thomas abrió la puerta, comenzamos a caminar con mucho cuidado pasando por la habitación de sus padres se oían pequeños ronquidos, las escaleras fueron las más difíciles, crujían al bajar así que teníamos que bajar con cuidado y si hacíamos ruido nos quedábamos en el mismo lugar por un buen tiempo, cuando bajamos de nuevo caminamos en silencio hasta que llegamos a un cuarto Thomas saco la llave que tenía y abrió muy lentamente la puerta entramos con cuidado Thomas saco las linternas y comenzó a buscar.

-Lo tengo es un expediente sobre Espiráculo creo que es su segunda misión con él no es mucho pero es algo solo no toques nada hay armas aquí y explosivos- Sabía que mi tío Rico tenia demasiado de eso.

Alumbre con mi linterna el expediente, tenía razón no era demasiado pero según tenía entendido todos los expedientes eran llenados por mi tío Kowalski y está ni era su letra ni la de mi tío Rio o Cabo entonces… de mi padre, no lo dude y comencé a leer.

 _Nos embarcamos en buscar de nuevo a Espiráculo, nuestro primer enfrentamiento no fue el mejor hubo bastantes problemas y casi una baja, aun no somos el equipo que debemos ser nos falta mucho por recorrer Cabo tiene unos meses con nosotros apenas se está acostumbrando, Kowalski aun piensa demasiado antes de actuar y Rico bueno es Rico._

 _Estábamos en el desierto, llevábamos un par de días ahí sin rastro de él pero fue a donde días de investigaciones nos llevaron, mi instinto decía que estaba aquí y siempre confiaba en él, la paciencia se agotaba a en ellos estar bajo extremas temperaturas, la falta de recursos y estar en medio de la nada no ayudaba en nada pero debía mantenerlos en pie, unos días después en medio de la nada encontramos una casa de madera, era una trampa pero nos llevó a la verdadera guarida de él._

 _Estábamos prisioneros tenía una tonta idea sobre derretir los polos o algo así, no entiendo mucho de eso pero según decía Kowalski era peligroso, ¿Cómo liberarnos? Espiráculo tenía todo a su favor, los controles estaban lejos y nosotros atados Espiráculo parecía tranquilo seguro de que resultaría el plan de derretir los polos aunque el plan todavía no estaba en marchar solo quería eliminarlos y que nadie se encargara de eso._

 _Mi única esperanza estaba en Rico, le dije que debía destruir el panel donde tenía los controles era difícil estábamos atados de manos y pies, no tengo idea de cómo Rico tenía un explosivo en la boca lo siguiente que vi era como lo arrojaba destruyendo el panel y liberándonos, Espiráculo se molestó ordenando que nos atacarán y muchos de sus secuaces salieron dispuestos a combatirnos, era difícil Cabo tenía lecciones de principiante tenía que cuidarlo pero Kowalski seguía pensando demasiado Rico estaba bien para él._

 _Ayudar a ambos fue difícil pero ese era el trabajo de un líder, era lo que quería enseñarle a Kowalski, uno como líder siempre tendrá el máximo riesgo debo enseñarle todo para que él pueda un día hacerlo, pero si sigue pensando demasiado no lo lograra._

 _Los secuaces disminuían a pesar de que el equipo aun no era fuerte podíamos con todo, resulta que Rico en sus descuidos activo la autodestrucción Espiráculo enseguida huyó prometiendo volver con su "magnifico" plan y un secuas mejorado, no sé qué significa eso pero estuvimos en serios problemas su guarida estaba abajo del suelo tuvimos que hacer una gran explosión de eso se encargó Rico fue difícil subir pero lo logramos a tiempo, su guarida y todo lo que había ahí explotó no tendríamos idea de donde atacara; de nuevo a buscarlo pero era más fácil de rastrear que Hans._

 _Ahora estamos bien, aún intentamos estar mejor como equipo hay mucho que mejorar aunque creo que todo mejoró cuando llego Cabo no podemos evitar comportarnos como una familia él lo hace posible, Espiráculo es de nuestros primeros enemigos y solo nos hemos enfrentado dos veces pero no puedo esperar a volvernos enfrentarnos con él, no sabe lo que le espera._

Así terminaba ese relato por mi padre, no podía creerlo él era…increíble debía mantener a todos ellos en calma, cuidarlos y dar órdenes apenas puedo con esto y él podía con todo además aquí menciona a Hans raro pero no importa sabía que él y Hans se odiaban desde antes.

-¿Y qué tal Skipper? ¿Sirvió de algo?- Pregunto Thomas.

-Tengo que hablar con Espiráculo.

 **Nota de la autora: ¿Les gusto? Lamento si hay errores antes de subirlo lo reviso pero a veces se me escapan algunos, vimos que ya empezaron demasiados problemas ¿Cómo se resolverán todo? Y como vieron Skipper quiere hablar con Espiráculo ¿Lo hará? Gracias por seguir leyendo.**

 **Eldayanet: Wazaa, descuida a mí también se me ha dificultado poder escribir, y se enterara de muchas más, Max esta en muchos más problemas, si que se han complicado las cosas en su casa, le ha ido bien lo sé, los sacare más es solo que aún tenía problemas respecto a su personalidad y otras cosas, se llama Eric, ya pago un poco por golpear, no le fue tan mal frente a Espiráculo, espero te haya gustado lo que paso, gracias.**

 **No olviden comentar si les gusto que les gustaría que pasara o algún a duda que tengan, cualquier cosa pero comenten.**

 **Hasta la próxima. Bye.**


	19. Chapter 19 Mi misión

Hola mis queridos lectores la página de Fanfiction ha tenido algunos problemas y no me ha dejado ver todos los reviews que me llegan perdonen si no contesto el de rodos pero sinceramente no sé qué está pasándole a la página y sin más el capítulo de hoy.

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Tom McGrath y Eric Darnell creadores de la serie pero la historia sí es mía.**

 **Capítulo 19: Mi misión.**

 **Narrado por Kowalski.**

-¿Lo… lo sabes?- Oculte eso lo mejor que pude los chicos prometieron ni decir nada igual que Marlene y Doris ¿Cómo lo supo?

-Sí también Becky y Skipper lo sabemos- Esto no podía estarme pasando.

-Mamá ¿Cómo que sostuvieron una relación el señor Kowalski y tú?- Ahora también Lucy lo sabía, no quería que pasara esto.

-Creo que ambas partes tienen mucho que hablar, Doris siento todo este alboroto que ocasione, adiós- Tenia que averiguar cómo es que supieron eso.

-Lamento lo que paso con Parker.

-Yo no lo lamento- Dijo Parker.

-Nosotros nos vamos de nuevo una disculpa por todo y… supongo que deben hablar- Subí a mi auto, Stacy se llevó a Daniel.

Ahora mis hijos lo sabían ¡No puede ser! Me esforcé en ocultar esa parte de mi vida ¿Creen que era fácil? Tenía que hablar con Doria en millones de ocasiones pretendiendo que entre nosotros jamás sucedió nada sobre todo soportar a Parker era desesperante no quería que lo supieran, en cierto modo era humillante pero sobre todo quería evitar lo que acababa de pasar sé cómo son, recién lo comprobaba.

Pensé que Parker lo golpeo por el simple hecho de ser mi hijo pero veo que Daniel también ayudo aunque no sé qué le dijo, después no sé qué sucederá Daniel no será paciente con Parker y si llegan a encontrarse pasara esto de nuevo para él será difícil después de todo sé que tiene una relación con Lucy ¿Cómo será eso después de esto? Trato de alejarlos de los problemas pero parece que nada funciona, quizás los problemas solo los buscan.

Una vez que llegue baje del auto ellos venían exactamente atrás de mí, entremos a la casa y enseguida ahí estaba Becky, parece que se quedó sola, que grandes padres éramos.

-Hasta que regresan ¿A dónde fueron todos a estas horas? ¡Daniel! ¿Qué te paso?

-Papá fue a enfrentar a Parker por hacerme esto las cosas se salieron de control y ellos ya saben que lo sabemos- En ese segundo Becky se congelo.

-Mi actitud no fue la mejor lo admito pero eso no es lo importante lo que quiero saber es ¿Cómo supieron eso?

-Kowalski…- Trato de decirme Stacy pero no la deje, tenía que saberlo.

-Stacy por favor necesito como saber cómo se enteraron de eso.

-Nosotros ayer cuando "pelearon" pues fuimos a escuchar si estaban en verdad peleando o no queríamos asegurarnos de que todo estaba bien- Dijo Daniel.

-Y en cuanto entendimos que Doris y tu bueno fueron algo nos fuimos nosotros estábamos bastante sorprendidos- Por lo menos solo eso escucharon, no sé qué pasaría si escucharan todo.

-¿Desde cuando escuchan conversaciones privadas? ¿En qué momento mis hijos dejaron de serlo?

-¿Por qué nunca nos lo dijiste? Entiendo que no sea algo que quieras decir peo por lo menos algo siempre muchas cosas me parecieron extrañas y ahora tienen sentido.

-Si ahora entienden porque Parker me odia y porque a ti Daniel también han sido demasiados problemas con él y quería evitar más como este por eso no dije nada además ¿Creen que es algo de lo que me guste hablar?

-Es que no me parece justo que nos enseñaras a ser honesto cuando tú no lo has sido con nosotros, eso nos hace pensar ¿Qué más nos estas ocultando?- Muchas más cosas.

-Si les oculto cosas es por su seguridad pero créame aún son jóvenes para saberlo todo además no puedo estarles contando mi vida privada, no quiero que estén en problemas- Solo los cuidaba.

-¿Problemas? Ya lo estamos papá ese sujeto no nos dejara a ninguno de nosotros porque ella aun te quiere ¡Ellos tienen la culpa!

-¡Nadie tiene la culpa aquí! Sé que Parker no está actuando de la mejor forma por eso he evitado cualquier conflicto con él ¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste?

-No es mi culpa fui a ver a Lucy y mientras la esperaba él llego insultándote me moleste tanto que le dije que… no era tu culpa que su esposa te quisiera- Esto arruinó las cosas.

-No tienes idea de lo que acabas de hacer Daniel, ser impulsivo es tu mayor problema eres listo sin embargo no lo demuestras luego hablaré con Skipper pero este momento los dos váyanse tengo cosas que arreglar.

-Lo siento, papá yo…

-No me interesa Daniel, tengo que arreglar en este momento todo lo que has hecho además de arreglar a Skipper y tengo un chico en la cárcel que depende de mí no perderé mi tiempo con alguien que ha perdido toda mi confianza- Entonces Daniel se fue.

-Papá creo que fuiste muy duro con él, solo...

-Tú también has perdido mi confianza Becky, por favor ahora tengo que arreglar esto buenas noches- Becky también se fue.

-Kowalski creo que tenemos que hablar.

-Ahora no puedo hablar contigo debo arreglar esto.

-¡Tenemos que hablar ahora! Fuiste demasiado duro con ellos entiendo porque no querías que ninguno se enterara pero tratarlos así no es la solución.

-¿Quieres que los premie por escucharnos? ¿Por qué Daniel arruinó las cosas con Parker? ¿Qué debo hacer? Quizás es nuestra culpa por no ponerles mano dura hemos sido muy tranquilos con ellos y míralos.

-Estas sobreactuando, tus hijos solo se enteraron de que tuviste algo con ella y que ella lo arruinó pero actúas como si supieran que mataste a alguien ¿Qué te sucede?

-Sabes que desde hace mucho tiempo trato de mantener las cosas al margen con Parker y Daniel por impulsivo arruinó todos esos años.

-Te está afectando por nada ¿Tienes miedo de que tus hijos se enteren que amas a otra mujer? A la misma que te destruyó- ¿Por qué insistía con eso?

-Stacy siempre que se trata de Doris dices todo eso que aun siento algo por ella y siempre te digo lo mismo que ella mato al sentimiento, que ya no significa nada para mí pero tú no lo entiendes.

-Tú me viste cuando la deje, estaba desecho los chicos intentaron de todo y solo tu pudiste sacarme de esa depresión ¡Me case contigo! Te he entregado todo de mí pero parece no ser suficiente para ti y me estoy cansando… debo arreglar el problema de Daniel con permiso.

Ni siquiera me quede en la casa, salí de ella y de nuevo al auto, sé que parecía que estaba sobre actuando pero realmente no sabían lo que habían causado, Parker no sé quedara de brazos cruzados siempre evite problemas porque sabía lo peligroso que era; ahora actuara y no lo hará solo.

-Rico lamento llamarte a estas horas sé que posiblemente estabas dormido pero tenemos una situación.

-¿Sucede?- Dijo Rico apenas, seguro lo había despertado.

-Los detalles los daré mañana pero las cosas se salieron de control, estoy seguro que Parker actuara con Espiráculo.

 **Narrado por Skipper.**

-Estás loco ¿Hablar con Espiráculo? Nuestros padres apenas salieron con vida lo acabas de leer ¿Y quieres hablar con él?

-Según lo que escuche de mi tío Kowalski Espiráculo presenció muchas cosas de lo que paso con Hans.

-Skipper él solo curo a mi tío Kowalski no por eso debe saber algo de lo que paso.

-Debe saberlo, es hermano de mi tía Doris mejor amiga de mi mamá seguro le menciono algo de lo que pasaba- Ahí obtendría más respuestas.

-No puedes asegurarlo, es demasiado arriesgado Skipper lo que nos dijo Daniel es que es aterrador debes desistir de esa idea.

-Thomas deberías apoyarme en esto, tengo que hablar con él después de todo es un genio quizás pueda decirme algo más que nadie me ha dicho.

-Puede ser o quizás acabes muerto en su guarida, entiéndelo Skipper sé que estas desesperado pero no vale arriesgar tu vida ¿De que servirá todo lo que hemos hecho por ti?- En eso tenía razón.

Iba a contestar pero escuchamos ruidos enseguida apagamos las linternas y nos quedamos totalmente quietos, oíamos que se acercaba pero justo enfrente de la puerta pararon las pisadas.

-¿Sucede?- Era mi tío Rico, me acerque un poco a la puerta para escuchar ¿Con quién estará hablando?

-¿Espiráculo?- ¿Espiráculo? Últimamente desde que me entere del parentesco todo lo conducía a él.

-No puede- ¿No puede que? ¡Me moría por saber!

-¿Ocurrido?- Su corto lenguaje no ayudaba a mucho.

-Kowalski ¿Bien?- ¡Era mi tío Kowalski! ¿Qué si estaba bien?

-¿Estas?- Parece que está en problemas.

-¿Cuál?- Quería salir de este cuarto y preguntar que estaba sucediendo.

-Claro- Creo que le acababa de pedir un favor.

-Siento- ¿Qué lo sentía? ¿Qué sentía? No puede ser.

-Mañana- Después de eso se escuchó como los pasos se alejaban, Thomas y yo nos quedamos unos momentos más en silencio.

-¿De que estuvieron hablando? No entendí mucho.

-No tengo idea, mi tío Kowalski llamo a mi papá pata algo de Espiráculo luego fue confuso, le pregunto si estaba bien después me parece que le pidió un favor y se quedaron de ver mañana- Es lo mismo que entendí.

-Está bien salgamos de aquí con cuidado.

-Skipper antes de que nos vayamos toma este otro, no tengo idea de que sea pero igual estaba aquí dudo que se dé cuenta de que falta- Tome el folder y lentamente abrí la puerta.

-Gracias- Empezamos a salir poco a poco, ahora podría ser peligroso mi tío Rico había despertado así que debíamos tener más cuidado aun, la misma técnica que usamos para bajar las escaleras la utilizamos para subirlas solo que al pasar por su cuarto enserio tratamos de hacer el mínimo ruido. Una vez que pasamos eso nos fuimos directo a la habitación de Thomas.

-No conseguí mucho pero con lo que me has dado es suficiente gracias Thomas y perdona por mantenerte despierto tan tarde- Thomas se acostó yo dormirá en la habitación del lado.

-Me alegra ayudarte pero descuida no me molesta en absoluto solo hay que dormir de una buena vez o mañana tendremos más problemas- Seguro dormirá todas las clases.

-Tienes razón, buenas noches Thomas- Pero ya no lo escuche, se había quedado dormido tome mi mochila y guarde ahí el expediente después me dirigí a la habitación del lado.

Me recosté en la cama había sido un día bastante tranquilo, la tranquilidad que últimamente no tenía la había encontrado aquí, desde que había llegado me la pase hablando con Thomas de lo sucedido en mi casa y todo lo que había pasado hasta ahora luego; él me empezó a contar algunas cosas hasta que llego Daniel confirmando mis sospechas solo que cuando se fue mi tío Rico pregunto qué había sucedido con él y tratamos de darle nuestra mejor excusa. Después de darle la excusa quiso hablar conmigo me dijo que si no tenía nada que quería contarle y de nuevo negué ¿Por qué insistían con eso?

Negándole de nuevo que algo sucedía dejo de insistir, el resto de la noche se pasó rápido; cenamos con ellos se sintió bastante bien comer sin peleas ocasionadas por mi luego solo me duche y fingí irme a dormir hasta que me asegure que estuvieran dormidos fui por Thomas. Ahora no podía dormir, alcance mi mochila y saque aquel expediente que Thomas me confio prendí mi linterna note que no era un expediente solo una hoja escrita, comencé a leer.

 _No tengo idea de que hacer, por primera vez en mi vida no sé qué hacer Hans continua acercándose a mi cada vez mas pero no logro ver como parece estar un paso adelante ¿Cómo lo logra? Estoy desesperado por acabar esto actualmente no hacemos mucho es el periodo en que los reclutas se encargan de las misiones, al principio pensé que sería aburrido digo los chicos ya estaban casados y estarían bien sin pensar que el primer día todo cambiaria conocí a una chica llamada Marlene._

-De nuevo esta escrito por mi padre de cuando conoció a mi mamá- ¿Por qué algo escrito por mi padre estaría aquí? Continúe leyendo.

 _Aunque la mayoría de las veces actúa extraño no me ha importado como tampoco me ha importado el hecho de que Kowalski y Rico la quieran lejos de mí o que mi instinto este con ellos, Cabo me ha dado el impulso para continuar y aunque no debería dado que la conozco por poco tiempo pero confio en ella._

 _Como escriba al principio las cosas se han salido de control con Hans, hace poco trato de hacerle daño a Marlene ahora sabemos que Hans le hizo algo a Kowalski, no lo encontramos por ningún lado y lo último que tenemos es que fue solo a enfrentarlo, lo suspendí del equipo; fue un error pero estaba molesto Marlene acaba de ser atacada por la persona que más odio y él solo se la pasaba culpándola diciendo que trabajaba para Hans, no pude soportar escuchar eso y lo hice._

 _Creo que debo pensar mejor antes de actuar hoy hice algo terrible y no sé qué hacer mi desesperación no ayuda pero trato de entender su actitud solo que no encuentro nada, estaba aquí apoyándose, de nuevo la bese pero todo fue diferente a las otras veces me rechazo pocos segundos después me moleste por todo eso y ella conmigo se ha ido, la he dejado ir y no sé si ir tras ella o solo alejarme._

 _Tendría que concentrarme en atrapar a Hans pero estoy pensando en lo que paso y si tengo en verdad la culpa; será algo que meditare con la almohada respecto a Hans no hay nada que meditar todos estos años han sido encuentros sin sentido y me estoy cansado de ello ya no puedo permitir que escape esta vez, siempre he intentado atraparlo pero esta vez ya no. Esta vez uno de los dos acabará y planeó que sea él._

 _Skipper M._

No podía creer lo que estaba leyendo, él en verdad quería de una buena vez terminar con esto pero fue Hans quien lo termino, aun no comprendo cómo pudo fallar parecía tener la determinación necesaria para acabar con él, pero según esto Hans se acercaba a él pero él no podía ver como lo hacía; hay algo que un queda por descubrir, algo que quizás mis tíos ignoran el dolor en ellos no los deja ver que hay algo que hizo que Hans se acercará de ese modo a mi padre y lograra su objetivo, pero yo no lo ignoro y lo descubriré.

Además del hecho de que no solo mi tío Kowalski quería alejar a mi mamá de mi papá también mi tío Rico aunque mi tío Cabo no estaba de acuerdo con ellos, al parecer el día que escribió esto peleo con ella se tan poco de su relación que no tengo idea de lo que paso después; solo que mi papá no la dejo ir, leyendo esto me dice que mi mamá no era muy normal con mi papá pero él no se iba. También este era el tiempo en el que mi tío Kowalski desapareció tal y como él dijo por obra de Hans, mi papá en verdad estaba desesperado como ahora lo estoy yo por encontrar la verdad sé que él no pudo con todo; quiero decir fue tras de mi mamá, no la dejo ir, encontraron a mi tío Kowalski aunque se le olvido que debía volver con vida.

-Yo no fallare papá, descubriré que es lo que paso y porque Hans te gano, lo prometo- Con lo último dicho de nuevo guarde el folder con la hoja en mi mochila, esta vez el sueño me gano rápido y en segundos ya dormía.

-¡Arriba!- Escuche gritar a mi tío Rico, enseguida me levante algo aturdido no era una manera normal de levantarme.

Enseguida me cambie, era difícil enserio tenia sueño pero acepte este sacrificio ahora se mucho más y tengo una misión. Una vez que me cambie baje con lentitud hasta el comedor sentándose al lado de Thomas que estaba con brazos y su cabeza apoyado en la mesa.

-Thomas- Golpee levemente su hombro, enseguida se levantó este sería un día difícil.

-¿Qué les pasa a los dos? Pareciera que no durmieron mucho anoche- Dijo Perky, claro que dormimos pero no lo suficiente.

-Lo siento mamá Skipper y yo por error nos quedamos algo tarde hablando es que hace tiempo que no nos veíamos y se nos pasó el tiempo.

-Lo entiendo Thomas pero saben que hoy tienen escuela deberían ser cuidadosos con eso ¿Si? A la próxima dejen su plática para después.

-Si mamá- En eso llego mi tío Rico.

-Tío Rico ¿Han logrado avanzar con Max?

-No- Respondió en un tono que no reconocí ¿Tristeza? ¿Él triste? No puede ser.

-¿Qué sucedió?

-Llevaron- ¡No! ¿Ya se llevaron a Max? Prometí que lo sacaría de ahí pero ya es tarde ¿Ahora qué haré?

-Supongo que encontraran la manera de sacarlo de la cárcel, estaban muy al pendientes de eso- Dijo Thomas.

-Tratar- Yo debía tratar pero no tenía idea de que hacer no dijo mucho sobre cómo ayudarlo al contrario me dijo que no me arriesgara y que lo dejara ahí.

-¿Y no tienen algo más? Deben poder hacer algo para ayudarlo.

-Dijo poco.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijo?

-Encontrar a serpiente- ¿Serpiente? Que nombre tan extraño, pero solo entonces todo a mi alrededor se detuvo, recordé cuando conocí a Sabio y Barry el enorme tatuaje en el brazo que tenía Sabio, era una serpiente.

-Skipper ya es hora de irnos- Voltee a ver a Thomas me miraba algo extraño, solo asentí levantándome del asiento y siguiéndole mi tío Rico ya nos esperaba afuera.

-Esperen- Dijo mi tío Rico y de nuevo entro a la casa.

-Skipper por favor no veas a Espiráculo te lo digo en serio puede ser muy peligroso dime que no lo harás.

-No lo haré, ni siquiera sé dónde encontrarlo descuida Thomas.

-Está bien confio en ti Skipper.

-Listo- De nuevo regreso mi tío Rico, entonces todos nos subimos a su auto dispuestos a ir a la escuela primero iríamos a la mía.

Después de un buen rato de largo silencio llegamos a mi escuela.

-Nos vemos en la casa Skipper mi papá te llegara con Eric después, cuídate- Ahora iría a la casa de mi tío Cabo ¿Qué averiguaría ahí?

-Suerte- Dijo mi tío Rico.

-Gracias, entonces nos veremos después hasta luego- Ellos se fueron, aún tenía tiempo para mi otra clase debía buscar a Becky, siento que está sucediendo lo mismo que le paso a mi padre no sé qué hizo pero se lo que yo debo hacer.

Por más que buscaba a Becky no la encontraba ¿Dónde estará? Ella no llegaba tarde también empecé a buscar a Daniel seguro él sabía dónde está, pero tampoco lo encontraba, de nuevo me dirigí a la entrada fue cuando los vi llegar fue un tanto extraño los trajo su mamá. Decidid ignorar eso, ellos me vieron se dirigían hacía mi pero Becky siguió sin detenerse creo que aún seguía molesta.

-Hola Daniel- Él si se detuvo ¿Cómo arreglaría esto? No me agradaba para nada la sensación que tenía en el pecho.

-Skipper las cosas en mi casa están terribles creo que por eso Becky se siguió, discúlpala- No fue por eso, espera ¿Escuche bien?

-¿Las cosas en tu casa están terribles? Por favor Daniel me tengo que ir cinco días de mi casa no puede estar tan mal ¿Qué sucedió?

-Mi papá fue a enfrentar a Parker por el golpe, fuimos a detenerlo pero todo se salió de control tuve que decirle que ya sabíamos que él y Doris tenían algo y que en parte fue mi culpa que Parker me golpeara- Vaya eso es terrible.

-Retiro lo dicho las cosas deben estar mal en tu casa por eso.

-Solo fue el principio Skipper después mi papá se puso furioso, no tienes idea creo que me odia, después Becky y yo nos quedamos escuchando a mis padres discutiendo fue horrible mi papá se fue y no lo hemos visto creo que van a separarse.

-Daniel yo… lo siento mucho- No sabía que decirle, las palabras no me llegaban.

-Sé que es así, por cierto ten cuidado mi padre dijo que hablaría contigo no sé cuándo lo hará solo ten cuidado- Lo que me faltaba.

-Espero las cosas se solucionen Daniel pero no te sientas mal dudo que te odie eres su hijo después de todo tranquilo.

-Eso quiero además de eso tengo que hablar con Lucy ella también por accidente se enteró y no sé cómo lo tome, arruine todo esto.

-No has arruinado nada Daniel.

-Mi papá me dijo que arruine todo.

-Solo estaba enojado Daniel no pienses lo peor en serio espera a que el enojo se le pase y habla con él.

-Intentaré aunque no sé qué logre gracias de todas maneras Skipper bueno creo que debemos ir a nuestras clases.

Tanto Daniel como yo entramos pero nos fuimos por diferentes direcciones, llegue poco antes de que el timbre sonora solo me senté junto a Clemson y la clase dio inicio, transcurrió justo como lo pensé al principio puse atención pero poco a poco empecé a recargarme en la mesa de vez en cuando Clemson me golpeaba para despertarme así estuvimos hasta que termino la clase y el profesor se fue.

-Skipper ¿Qué te sucede? Parece que no dormiste en todo la noche.

-Dormí demasiado tarde Clemson estuve averiguando cosas pero eso no es lo importante necesito que me acompañes a un lugar.

-¿A dónde?

-Aun no lo sé, pero tenemos que ir a ver a Espiráculo iba a preguntarle a Daniel pero creo que no es momento para ello pero cuando la tenga ¿Me acompañarías?

-Claro Skipper sabes que puedes contar conmigo cuando quieras solo que si consigues la dirección no puedo esta noche- ¿Por qué?

-¿Y eso?

-Sabio y Barry necesitan mi ayuda con algunas cosas he iré a ayudarles esta noche pero cualquier otro día podre ir- ¿Con Sabio?

-Ten mucho cuidado Clemson, no vaya a suceder nada malo como la última vez- Sabio tenía algo que ver con lo de Max.

-Tranquilo Skipper solo iré a ayudarle y me voy, no entiendo porque te preocupas tanto- Me preocupada por Sabio.

-Solo me preocupó por ti Clemson eres mi amigo después de todo- Clemson me miro extraño luego asintió, fue cuando nos levantamos e irnos.

(…)

Por suerte la escuela había terminado Clemson y yo nos despedimos como siempre y tome rumbo a la casa de Thomas en verdad me preocupaba Clemson, ahora sé que Sabio es peligroso ¿Y si le pasa algo? Después de todo Max está en la cárcel por su culpa, debía hacer algo. En cuanto llegue Thomas me recibió.

-Hola Skipper ¿Qué tal?

-Hola Thomas ¿Recuerdas que ayer escuchamos a tu papá hablando con mi tío Kowalski? Creo que ya tengo una idea de que se trataba.

-¿Y cuál es tu idea?

-Daniel me contó que tuvieron un problema ayer resulta que mi tío Kowalski fue a enfrentar a Parker porque golpeo a Daniel y entre todo el alboroto Daniel le dijo que ya sabíamos lo que había pasado y que su padre está furioso.

-Eso encaja un poco pero ¿Por qué mencionaron a Espiráculo?

-No lo sé, quizás se enteraron de que Lucy llevo a Daniel con Espiráculo y también por eso se hizo el alboroto- Podría ser.

-También antes de que vengan por mi necesito que me hagas un favor será lo último que te pida Thomas y no te lo pediría si no fuera urgente.

-Skipper cuando dices eso me asustas ¿Qué es lo que necesitas?

-Necesito ayudar a un amigo pero no pretendo ir solo, necesito que me acompañes en la noche a un lugar.

-¿Esta noche? Vaya Skipper estuve dormido todo el día en la escuela y seguro tú también además ¿A qué lugar? ¿Y qué amigo?

-Si esta noche, escucha debemos ir a un club y debemos ayudar a Clemson ¿Recuerdas lo que dijo tu papá? Sobre encontrar a serpiente pues creo saber quién es y está ahí con Clemson.

-¿No deberíamos decirle a mi papá? Creo que ellos pueden arreglar mejor esta situación que nosotros.

-Si les decimos puede que no ayuden a Clemson además necesito asegurarme de que es quien pienso sino solo les haremos perder el tiempo.

-¿Solo nosotros dos? ¿No deberíamos decirle a Daniel o Eric?

-Le diré ahora a Eric pero no creo que sea prudente decirle nada a Daniel tiene ya demasiadas cosas que arreglar.

-Está bien Skipper pero si vemos que las cosas se están saliendo de control nos vamos enseguida.

-Claro pero Thomas sé que tu papá tiene cosas aquí lleva algunas por si acaso- Por si pasaba una situación peor.

-¿Quieres que lleve armas?

-¿Qué? Claro que no, no me refiero a armas solo cosas pequeñas Thomas tú sabrás que llevar, descuida solo sacamos a Clemson de ahí y nos iremos.

-¡Skipper!- Escuche gritar a mi tío Rico, venía desde afuera seguramente ya me iría con mi tío Cabo.

-Creo que ya debo irme Thomas nos vemos esta noche y de nuevo gracias por ayudarme con todo esto, hasta entonces.

-Hasta entonces- Dijo, entonces salí de su casa y ahí se encontraban los tres, recordé lo que dijo Daniel.

-Hola- Dije apenas ellos se veían normal mi tío Rico hizo una señal era "cuídate vaya sí que estaba perdido.

-Solo lo estrictamente necesario Rico- Sonaba tan serio, ahora sé que Daniel no exageraban. Mi tío Rico asintió y entro a la casa.

-Tenemos una misión esta noche Skipper ahora no podre estar contigo, te veré hasta mañana que terminemos la misión- Dijo mi tío Cabo para entrar al auto. Quedándonos así mi tío Kowalski y yo.

-Skipper trato de demostrarle a tu mamá que no te hemos enseñado nada malo, trato de encontrar una razón por la que hayas cambiado pero no hay nada y cada vez me demuestras más que si es nuestra culpa, quizás solo sea yo.

-No digas eso veras…- Pero no me dejo continuar.

-Son solo Daniel Becky y tú los que actúan extraño, Thomas y Eric están perfecto así que después veremos con quien estarás si con Rico y Cabo después nuestro contacto solo nuestro será casi nulo puedes seguir viendo a Daniel y Becky cuando quieras desde luego también a Rico y Cabo, hablaré con tu mamá explicándole el problema- No puede ser.

-No es tu culpa de los tres eres quien más me ha criado y jamás cambiaría por tu culpa, es ridículo.

-Exacto soy con quien más pasas tiempo, quizás te he enseñado cosas que no debía trate de llenar el vacío que tienes porque sé que no es nada bueno tenerlo yo también tengo uno y sin darme cuenta te estoy haciendo un gran daño pero puedo pararlo ahora, sube al auto- ¿Por qué me está haciendo esto?

Subí al auto, en la parte trasera junto con mi tío Cabo él iba en el asiento del lado del conductor después llegó mi tío Rico, él conduciría así lo hizo, íbamos en toral silencio ¿Cómo hemos llegado a esto?

-No puedes hacerme esto, no me alejare de ninguno de ustedes escuchaste ¡Ninguno!- Nadie respondió.

-Sé que has intentado llenar el vacío, los tres lo han intentado han hecho que sea más pequeño cada día pero jamás se cerrará porque necesito a mi verdadero padre sin embargo los tenia a los tres, me estas quitando un padre.

De nuevo nadie dijo nada, también decidí callar ¿Cómo hacerle ver que él no tenía nada que ver? Nadie tenía nada que ver solo estoy creciendo y cambiando ¿Es tan malo eso? Así nos mantuvimos durante todo el camino hasta que llegamos, mi tío Cabo abrió la puerta antes de entrar volví a verlo pero él no me miraba, mi tío Rico solo me sonrió, entendía que esto era difícil para mí, entre.

-Muy bien Skipper bienvenido a tu casa ¡Eric Skipper llego! Está muy emocionado por tenerte aquí quisiera poder estar más tiempo contigo Skipper pero como te comente tenemos una misión importante.

-Lo entiendo descuida ya habrá más tiempo, espero tengan suerte en la misión y cuídense por favor- No lo decía nada animado.

-Skipper solo quiere que estés bien pero debes entender ahora que él también está afectado por muchas cosas, solo será temporal ¿Si? Te prometo que resolveré esto nos vemos y cuídense mucho Shauna no debe tardar en venir- Solo asentí y él se fue.

-¡Skipper! ¿Cómo has estado?- Llego Eric corriendo enseguida me abrazo fue un corto abrazo.

-Hola Eric la verdad es que he tenido mejores días ¿Tu cómo has estado?

-Papá me comento algo sobre todo lo que te está pasando pero debes ver las cosas buenas y pensar positivo, he estado bastante bien- Era tan alegre.

-Me alegra mucho Eric pero oye antes de cualquier cosa ¿Podrías hacerme un pequeño favor?

 **Nota de la autora: Cuantas emociones en este capítulo ¿Creen que Espiráculo haga algo por lo sucedido? Al parecer Skipper está decidido a sacar a Clemson de ahí ¿Lo lograra? Y ¿Kowalski estará haciendo lo correcto? Gracias por seguir leyendo.**

 **De nuevo perdonen sino contesto todos los mensajes como les digo la página tiene algunos problemas y no me llegan todos los mensajes.**

 **Yin-princesa-del-olvido: Si creo que he creado una gran incógnita con todo eso quizás más adelante ponga todo eso, como es que surgió esa pareja y como sucedió lo de Doris y cosas más, si últimamente no he puesto a Julien pero ya aparecerá tal vez en el siguiente, aún estoy viendo eso, saludos.**

 **Eldayanet: Wazaa, ya ahorita apareció y el en otro saldrán más, lo peor con Espiráculo apenas llegara, se supo aún más interesante con todo lo que paso y pasara, ya viste su reacción creo que fue más de lo que todos esperaba, Skipper (el verdadero) aparece implícito en esta historia, faltaba eso de Rico, para Skipper aun todo es muy confuso y no podemos culparlo, Skipper no escuchara razones y querrá verlo veremos si lo logra, saludos.**

 **No olviden comentar si les gusto que les gustaría que pasara o algún a duda que tengan, cualquier cosa pero comenten.**

 **Hasta la próxima. Bye.**


	20. Chapter 20 Nuestro equipo

Hola mis queridos lectores quedaron todos muy impacientes con el capítulo anterior espero este también les guste y verán que se ira poniendo cada vez mejor y sin más el capítulo de hoy

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Tom McGrath y Eric Darnell creadores de la serie pero la historia sí es mía.**

 **Capítulo 20: Nuestro equipo.**

 **Narrado por Skipper.**

-Me alegra mucho Eric pero oye antes de cualquier cosa ¿Podrías hacerme un pequeño favor?

-Claro Skipper lo que quieras ¿Qué se te ofrece?

-Necesito ayudar a un amigo esta noche creo que pueda estar en problemas y las cosas se pueden salir un poco de control así que necesito toda la ayuda posible ¿Crees poder acompañarme?

-¿Se trata de Clemson? ¡Estás loco! Skipper estas en problemas, lo sabes y solo iras a buscar más problemas creo que no es lo correcto- ¿Cree que no lo sabía?

-Lo se Eric pero Clemson puede estar en peligro es mi amigo y no lo dejaré ahí solo debo sacarlo de ahí además no solo lo hago por él, Thomas me ayudara.

-¿Por qué más lo harías?

-Pienso que ahí puede estar a quien buscan, la persona que buscan para poder ayudar a Max está ahí pero aún no lo se escucha no tienes que hacerlo si no quieres lo entiendo solo que no deberás decirle a nadie.

-No te dejaré solo en eso si ahí esta esa persona puede ser peligroso no me perdonaría si te pasara algo y saber que pude evitarlo- Eric estaba dentro.

-Tratare de que sea lo menos peligroso posible solo entraremos, nos llevaremos a Clemson y listo enserio muchas gracias Eric me alegra saber que me apoyan en esto- Éramos un pequeño equipo.

-Por favor que solo sea eso y descuida Skipper siempre te ayudaremos pero promete que después de que hagamos eso estarás tranquilo mi papá no quiere que te alejen de él- Eso ya no es necesario.

-No es necesario eso Eric, mi tío Kowalski piensa que en realidad él es la razón por la que he "cambiado" y se alejará de mí, mi tío Rico y tu papá ya no deben alejarse así que asunto arreglado.

-Estoy seguro que esa no es la razón quizás debes demostrarle a tu mamá que no has cambiado y quizás así todo volverá a la normalidad- No es así de fácil.

-Es que me he dado cuenta que si he cambiado y quisiera decir que son cosas buenas pero no lo es, hago cosas a escondidas como ya lo ves, entro en casas ajenas, me voy sin decir nada incluso yo… digo cosas cuando estoy molesto- Como sucedió con Becky.

-Y en tan poco tiempo, entonces si te sucede algo grave Skipper y dejando de un lado todo creo que lo mejor que puedes hacer es averiguar el porqué de tu cambio, no es normal cambiar de la noche a la mañana- Lo sabía.

-Lo averiguar pero tengo que salvar a Clemson y haver unas cuantas cosas antes de hacerlo pero ¿Sabes? Últimamente me he sentido mejor pasar tiempo con todos ustedes es relajante- Aunque ya no pasaba tanto tiempo con Clemson.

-Te ayudaré a averiguarlo a veces nosotros mismos nos cegamos y no podemos ver el problema pero está bien salvaremos primero a tu amigo ¿Qué son esas cosas que debes hacer?- Eric me miro sospechoso.

-Hay algún as cosas que descubrí de mi papá que quiero hablar con mi mamá solo eso- También haría eso después de encontrar a Espiráculo.

-Suerte con eso Skipper, ven vamos a mi habitación mi mamá no debe tardar en llegar tenemos tiempo para hablar- Seguí a Eric, nadie debía saber eso.

(…)

Después de varias horas hablando con Eric pude descubrir algunas cosas como que Lucy tampoco la había pasado tan bien me pregunto si Daniel hablo con ella, también que el caso de Max no ha estado bien ayer mi tío Rico menciono que se lo llevaron y Eric recién me decía que estaría demasiados años atrapado. También me conto que al parecer mi tío Cabo no era del equipo mi papá lo ayudo y al parecer los tres lo criaron y que mi papá era muy especial para él.

-No me cuenta mucho de sus misiones solo ha mencionado un par de cosas pero debes estar bromeando ¿Espiráculo? ¿Daniel vio a Espiráculo en persona?

-Te digo que es tío de Lucy pero creo que ella no tiene idea de quien es según Daniel, Lucy lo adora y siempre hablaba de él refiriéndose a él como Francis.

-Seguro no sabe nada, cuantas noticias ahora entiendo porque Lucy andaba tan apagada hoy espero se solucionen las cosas en su casa y también en la de Daniel.

-Todo empezó por mi culpa si yo no hubiera dicho ese día que Doris estuvo ahí jamás hubieran peleado y no hubiéramos llegado a todo eso.

-No es tu culpa Skipper le diste sentido a las cosas antes no entendíamos ese odio ahora es diferente y supongo que alguna vez tendríamos que saber.

-Últimamente arruinó todo, por accidente pelee con Becky ella solo quería ayudarme pero me porte demasiado grosero con ella ¿Qué hare ahora? No quiere ni verme- Y aunque no quisiera admitir eso me dolía inimaginablemente.

-¿Ya le pediste perdón?

-No, te digo que no quiere ni verme iba a hacerlo en la escuela pero me paso de largo no sé qué hacer.

-Ella te gusta desde hace mucho tiempo Skipper ¿Por qué siempre has mantenido tu distancia de esa forma? Ella te abraza y tú solo te quedas ahí- Me congelaba.

-No puedo evitarlo cuando ella siquiera me mira no sé cómo reaccionar además es incómodo es hermana de Daniel siempre me la ha confiado imagínate si se entera- Seguro me matara.

-No lo creo, entiendo que para Daniel seas como un hermano así que ten por seguro que no te matara y vaya Skipper estás enamorado- ¿Qué? Jamás.

-No estoy enamorado ella solo me gusta, pasara algún día.

-Tardaste una eternidad en aceptar que te gustaba el mismo tiempo y sigue causando el mismo efecto en ti, lamento decirte Skipper que no pasara.

-Dejemos de hablar de eso solo dime que puedo hacer para que me perdone.

-Lo único que puedes hacer es hablar con ella y si no quiere haz que quiera hacerlo- Decirlo era fácil.

-Dejaré que pase tiempo y ella se aclame además las cosas no están bien en su casa y quizás no esté bien que hable con ella ahora.

-Skipper no tengas miedo de hablar con ella entiendo que pienses que te rechazará pero sé que no será así.

-Yo no tengo miedo.

-Escucha mañana cuando ya tu amigo este a salvo iremos a su casa y hablarás con ella- Puedo hacer eso.

-Pero si ella no quiere hablar conmigo nos iremos.

-Como quieras no pensé que fueras tan miedoso en eso- Iba a contestarle pero enseguida un golpe en la puerta lo evito.

-Pase- Dijo Eric.

-Hola chicos vine para ver cómo están ya en un rato deberé irme para estar listo en la misión- La misión de la que nadie quería hablarme.

-Estamos bien papá aunque necesito tu ayuda supongamos que me pelee con una chica, ella está furiosa conmigo y quiero disculparme pero no me deja ¿Qué debo hacer?- No puede ser que Eric me esté haciendo esto.

-En primera ¿Por qué estaría furiosa?

-Supongamos que ella me quería ayudar y yo solo me negué y dije cosas que no debí decir.

-Empezando por eso no debiste actuar así debes sentirte terrible por eso pero lo que debes hacer Eric es disculpare con ella cuanto antes dejar pasar el tiempo es lo peor que puedas hacer.

-No se trata de mí pero ¿Y si ella solo me ignora?

-¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste Eric? Tienes que ir a disculparte inmediatamente con ella seguro ella también querrá saber de ti y lo mejor será que vayas y le ruegues que te escuche ella lo hará y más vale que te disculpen bien con ella y no decir de nuevo una imprudencia- Eso sonaba más complicado.

-No le hice nada a nadie te lo aseguro le sucede a un amigo en la escuela es todo y quiero ayudarle pero pensé que tu serias de gran ayuda y lo fuiste enserio gracias- Ahora sabía que hacer pero no quería.

-De acuerdo… ¿Y tú Skipper? ¿Todo está bien contigo?- Ya debería saberlo.

-Ya sabes que no ¿Por qué hacerme esto? Tú no lo harás ¿Verdad?

-Claro que no Skipper jamás te abandonaremos pero queremos saber qué es lo que te está pasando realmente no eres el mismo eso es lo que nos preocupa.

-Ni yo mismo lo sé, he cambiado lo acepto pero no sé porque quizás solo estoy creciendo y cada vez me intriga más lo que paso con Hans es algo que me atormenta día con día y cada día… pienso más en eso- No, no le diría que estaba descubriendo cosas.

-Skipper debes dejarlo ir, sé que cuesta aceptarlo para mí tampoco es fácil aceptar que ya no está pero es la realidad deja de atormentarte con algo que no tiene motivo no estás bien y si continuas solo empeoraras- Es que él no entendía.

-Lo haré.

-Gracias Skipper me alegra que entiendas que esto no es bueno para ti, mañana cuando regrese de la misión tengo algo que comentarte- ¿De qué se tratara?

-Estaré esperando, suerte en la misión y cuídense- Ya que seguramente no me diría nada.

-Nos vemos papá espero tengan éxito en su misión y regresa a salvo por favor.

-Lo haré, descuiden todo saldrá bien y después los veré solo que ustedes cuídense mucho hasta mañana- Así mi tío Cabo salió de la habitación.

(…)

Ya era de noche, en unos minutos más y podríamos irnos, tuvimos un poco de problemas con la mamá de Eric, después de comer quería hablar conmigo seguro lo mismo que mi tío Cabo y mis cambios, tuve que decirle que enserio estaba agotado y había estado aquí en mi habitación desde entonces de vez en cuando venía a verme y tenía que fingir que dormía ¿Dónde estará Eric?

Ya teníamos que irnos seguramente Thomas debe estar esperándonos, me levante cuidadosamente abrí la puerta, comencé a caminar lentamente cuando choque con alguien.

-Skipper ya iba por ti siento la tardanza mi mamá no se iba a dormir pero te puedo asegurar que ya está más que dormida vámonos- Ya era hora.

Fuimos con suma precaución ya íbamos algo tarde para el encuentro con Thomas, pero al salir estaba ahí…. con Daniel.

-Daniel ¿Qué haces aquí? Thomas te dije que lo le dijeras nada- Esto si no lo esperaba.

-No fue su culpa Skipper, fui a su casa y lo encontré con las cosas que le habías pedido no le quedó otra que decirme todo y ya que no podre convencerte de lo contrario así tendré que ayudarte.

-Te aseguro que solo iré por Clemson y ya puede estar en peligro.

-Como sea ayudemos a Clemson, vámonos suban al auto- ¿Trajo auto?

Todos subimos al auto con Daniel, enseguida le di la dirección se extrañó un poco pero no pregunto nada, era como estar en una misión nosotros cuatro como nuestros padre fueron una vez, antes de que mi padre les faltará no fallare esta primera misión.

-¿De dónde sacaste el auto Daniel? ¿Y porque decidiste acompañarnos?- Pregunto Eric.

-Es de mi mamá por eso debemos hacer esto rápido y cuando obligue a Thomas a decirme lo que pasaba me di cuenta que podría ser peligroso para ustedes tres quiero asegurarme de que lleguen bien.

-¿Y cómo van las cosas en tu casa Daniel?- Pregunte.

-Igual de terribles Becky esta insoportable empiezo a creer que es por otra cosa pero no quiere decirme que es mi mamá ha estado actuando extraña y a mi papá no lo he visto ¿Qué tal tú?- Creo que peor.

-Tu papá hablo conmigo y se alejará de mí, cree que él es el culpable de mi cambio pero dime ¿Hablaste con Lucy?

-Sí, esta algo molesta conmigo pero no lo suficiente solo que me contó que sus papas se van a separar- ¿Qué? Vaya.

-Esta tomándolo demasiado bien pero dice que ya lo veía venir me siento demasiado culpable por todo esto- No era el único.

-Yo me siento mucho más culpable creo que todo empezó por mi indiscreción.

-No es culpa de nadie ¿Entendido? Es algo que quizás tarde o temprano pasaría dejen de culparse que eso no arreglara nada, lo arreglaremos entre todos.

Después de eso solo discutimos un par de cosas sin importancia además de mencionarle que posiblemente ahí estaría "serpiente" que era como seguramente lo conocían ellos, no estuvieron muy de acuerdo en ocultar la información pero accedieron teníamos suerte de que sus padres estuvieran de misión esta noche.

-Para aquí Daniel, es en ese lugar vámonos- Le mostré el lugar enseguida ellos pusieron mala cara ¿Qué podía decir?

-Espero sepas lo que haces Skipper- Dijo Daniel, enseguida todos salimos y comenzamos a caminar hacia el club antes de llegar me detuve.

-¿Qué sucede Skipper?- Pregunto Eric. Estaban Nada y Bing no hay modo de pasarlos, alertarán a Sabio.

-No podemos entrar por la puerta principal ellos no nos dejaran, vayamos a ver si está abierta la puerta de atrás- Tuvimos que darle la vuelta al lugar y por suerte si había pero estaba cerrada.

-Skipper está cerrada no hay modo de abrirla ¿Qué hacemos?

-Quizás podamos tirarla ¿No creen?

-No, hará mucho ruido y creo que no queremos que sepan que estamos aquí debe haber otra forma- No habían ventanas solo hasta arriba y no alcanzábamos.

-¿Qué están haciendo ahí?- ¿Qué? Esa voz no era de nadie de nosotros volteamos a donde provenía la voz, era una chica de la misma estatura de Eric igual de su edad, ojos azules, piel pálida cabello ¿Rubio?

-Nosotros solo… estamos aquí- No fue lo mejor que pude haber dicho.

-Eso ya lo vi ¿Qué hacen en la puerta trasera? Está cerrada por si no se han dado cuenta.

-Ya nos dimos cuenta de eso pero ¿Quién eres tú?- Pregunto Thomas.

-Ustedes preséntese primero y después yo lo haré.

-Él es Daniel, él Thomas este es Skipper y yo soy Eric mucho gusto- Eric lo dijo demasiado emocionado para nuestro gusto

-Que extraños chicos, por desgracia no puedo decirles mi nombre- ¿Esta chica jugaba?

-Nosotros te dijimos el nuestro tu misma lo dijiste.

-Mi papá me ha prohibido que de mi nombre sin embargo pueden decirme Cazadora- Que extraño.

-Hola Cazadora ¿Crees poder ayudarnos? Nuestro amigo está aquí y puede estar en problemas pero en la entrada no nos dejaran pasar- Dijo Eric ¿Qué le sucedía?

-¡Eric! No cron que le interese mucho además ¿Cómo podría ayudarnos?- Dijo Thomas. Ella empezó a reír.

-Son graciosos pero claro que puedo ayudarlos, mi papá es el dueño del club estaba esperando en su auto cuando los vi, esperen aquí- Y ella se fue. Había escuchado que Sabio mencionaba a veces al dueño ¿Esta aquí? No lo esperaba.

-Eric ¿Qué te sucede? No debiste decirle todo de golpe ¿Qué tal si no nos hubiera ayudado?- Reprendió Daniel a Eric.

-Lo siento pero se veía inocente dudo mucho que lo hiciera y ya vieron nos va a ayudar aparte es bastante linda- Hay no puede ser.

-Eric tenemos una misión no estés tonteando después lo harás pero ahora no por favor.

-Bueno lo siento- Esperamos unos minutos más ¿De verdad nos ayudaría? Entonces la puerta se abrió y ahí estaba ella.

-Pasen rápido pueden descubrirlos estaré por aquí cuando tengan a su amigo les abriré la puerta y podrán irse- ¿Por qué era tan amable?

-Gracias Cazadora vamos chicos- Antes de poder preguntárselo Eric nos arrastró al parecer la puerta era de servicio, llegamos a donde la gente estaba solo yo estaba asomado.

-¿Lo ves Skipper? Para ya largarnos de aquí no me agrada este lugar debo suponer que ya has estado aquí- Dijo Daniel.

-Solo un par de veces pero después de eso ya no he venido a mí tampoco me agrada el lugar y no, no lo veo seguro está en la oficina.

-Y también aquí te hiciste los golpes que una vez traías por eso no quería verte con Clemson sabía que eso pasaría.

-Un chico lo quería golpear y solo lo ayude eran dos ¿Que podía hacer? Esperan aquí iré por él- Pero antes de irme Daniel me agarró.

-Ten cuidado Skipper no me está gustando para nada esto si Clemson no quiere venir lo dejarás ¿Entendido?- Claro que no.

-Seguro, ya vuelvo- Enseguida abrí otra puerta y me mezcle entre la gente hasta llegar a las escaleras fui subiéndolas y ahí estaba la oficina. Me acerque a la puerta pero antes de abrirla escuche un grito.

-¡No quiero policías o lo que sea rondando por aquí Sabio! No sé en qué te has metido pero deberás acabarlo ahora mismo, no arruinaras mi negocio- Escuche un voz bastante profunda ¿Sera el papá de Cazadora?

-Ya lo sé pero le aseguro que ya arregle todo eso han pasado varios días y no ha habido rastro de ellos- Ese era Sabio.

-Más te vale porque de lo contrario te puedes ir despidiendo de todo Sabio ¿Escuchaste? ¡De todo!- ¿De qué tanto estarán hablando?

-Esas armas que tienes en la bodega deberás deshacerte de ellas hoy- ¿Armas? ¿Serán lo que están buscando mis tíos?

-Ya tengo a dos personas arreglando eso te aseguro que antes de que ye vayas todo estará destruido- ¿Serán Clemson y Barry? Iré a buscarlo, iba bajando las escaleras cuando vi a Clemson.

-Skipper aquí estas Zoe me dijo que te vio ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Vine por ti escucha creo que Sabio es un criminal y lo están buscando así que debemos irnos es peligroso.

-¿Por mí? No estés jugando Skipper enserio Sabio es nuestro amigo lo sabes te ha ayudado bastante- No sé por qué lo hacía.

-No sé por qué ha hecho eso pero debes hacerme caso Sabio mando a la cárcel a Max y quizás te envíe a ti por favor debes venir conmigo- ¿Cómo lo convencía?

-Espera ¿Cómo sabes de Max?- Jamás le dije nada de Max, debí hacerlo antes pero ya no importa.

-De la misma forma que sé que si te quedado Sabio te mandará a prisión por algo que no has hecho escúchame hazme caso y ven conmigo Clemson.

-Está bien vámonos Skipper- ¡Lo logre!

-Sígueme- Bajamos completamente las escaleras de nuevo nos mezclamos con la gente hasta llegar a la puerta entramos rápidamente ahí.

-Regrese lamento la tardanza no encontraba a Clemson- Clemson miro malos chicos en especial a Daniel.

-Vaya ¿Tú ayudándome? Esto es algo nuevo- Le dijo Clemson a Daniel.

-No lo hago por gusto Clemson pero tienes un gran amigo que se arriesgó a venir por ti y salvarte da gracias por eso.

De repente se escuchó mucho ruido ¿Qué es todo ese alboroto? Me asome por la puerta y vi personas corriendo por todos lados cuando vi a Clasificado y Montaña ¿Qué hacían ellos aquí? Si me veían aquí estaríamos en grandes problemas.

-¿Qué sucede Skipper?- Pregunto Thomas.

-Creo que las cosas se empezaron a poner graves debemos irnos enseguida- Volví a asomarme logre ver que Clasificado venia en esta dirección ¡Nos descubriría!

-Thomas ¿Traes algo útil?

-Traigo bombas de humo ¿Te servirían?- Eso distraerá un poco a Clasificado y podemos salir sin ser detectados.

-Dame unas cuantas en cuanto las lance nos iremos corriendo- De nuevo abrí la puerta y lance unas cinco bombas enseguida se liberó el humo entonces corrimos hacia la salida nos encontramos a Cazadora por alguna razón Eric la tomo y salimos con ella.

Seguimos corriendo hasta el auto que trajo Daniel, una vez ahí nos escondimos detrás de él para ver que sucedía la gente seguía corriendo y gritando, después de un buen rato parece que ya todos habían salido o eso pensamos después llegaron dos autos enormes más y del club salían la ráfaga polar con unos tipos grandes no tengo idea de quienes son hasta que salió Montaña con uno y Cazadora hablo.

-¡Es mi papá! ¿Por qué se llevan a mi papá?- ¿Ese era su papá? No entiendo porque se lo estaban llevando.

Después de eso subieron a esos sujetos y al papá de Cazadora a uno de los camiones grandes un buen rato paso cuando otras personas volvieron a salir, creo que estaba a punto de desmayarme.

-Son nuestros padres- Dijo Eric. Así que esta era su misión llevaban a Sabio y Barry con ellos ¡No puede ser!

-¿Sabían que esto pasaría? ¿Qué sus padres se llevarían a todos?- Pregunto Clemson.

-No Clemson no teníamos idea de que ellos estarían aquí, vinimos por ti sé que Sabio es mala persona y podría hacerte algo.

-¿Cómo sabes que es una mala persona Skipper? ¿Quién te lo dijo?

-Mis tíos tienen el caso de Max quieren ayudarlo y tras una larga investigación descubrieron que quien estaba detrás de eso era "Serpiente" pensaba que Sabio era el pero ahora lo es, si mando a Max a la cárcel seguro lo haría contigo.

-Gracias Skipper me salvaste la vida no tenía idea de lo que hacía Sabio en verdad gracias- Era mi amigo después de todo.

-Se han llevado a mi papá ¿Qué pasara ahora? Deben decirme- Cierto Cazadora, escuche a su papá (o eso creo) y sé que él no tiene nada que ver.

-Tranquila Cazadora estoy seguro que todo esto es un malentendido, Sabio hacia negocios sucios y lo escondía en la bodega como tu papá es el duelo del club piensan que es cómplice.

-¿Cómo sabes todo eso Skipper?- Pregunto Daniel.

-Cuando fui a buscar a Clemson a la oficina escuchen que el padre de Cazadora le decía a Sabio que no le interesaba en que estuviera metido que él no quería problemas y todo eso.

-¿Entonces qué haremos? Según lo que dices él no es culpable no podemos dejarlo ahí- ¿Y que podíamos hacer? No podíamos decirles a sus padres.

-No lo sé, quizás cuando averigüen descubrirán que el señor es inocente y lo dejaran libre.

-¿Por qué mejor no hablas Skipper? Dices lo que escuchaste y listo- Dijo Thomas ¿Qué? No, no podía.

-No puedo decirles nada lo saben si digo algo jamás veré a mis tíos de nuevo además ¿Vieron a los otros que estaban con ellos? Son la ráfaga polar ellos saben que venía aquí y me prohibieron que volviera me mataran si lo saben.

-No puedo decirles sabrán que todos ustedes me ayudaron tu Daniel ya tienes problemas con tu papá con esto empeorara y no quiero arruinar ahora la vida de Thomas y Eric- Eric no me escuchaba hablaba distraídamente con Cazadora.

-¿Que harás si no descubren la verdad? Dices que Sabio iba a culpar a Clemson quizás también culpara al padre de Cazadora ¿Qué harás?

-Si no descubren la verdad hablaré, tratare de ayudarles a que se den cuenta siempre me escuchan y si no funciona eso tendré que hablar pero Max ayudara así que todo se resolverá en poco tiempo- Eso esperaba.

-Más vale que eso pase Skipper y si no se dan cuenta de la verdad seré yo quien hable sin importante que tan mal me deje con mi papá- Dijo Daniel.

-Lo haré Daniel, lo prometo ahora ya vámonos ya se fueron ellos no tardarán mucho en irse a nuestras casas.

-Se les olvida que tenemos a Cazadora ¿Qué haremos con ella?- Dijo Thomas, cierto no podíamos dejarla aquí.

-Cazadora ¿Tienes un lugar a donde ir? ¿Alguien con quien ir?- Los interrumpí a Eric y ella.

-No, acabábamos de llegar mi papá y yo iba a hablar con Sabio y después vería donde nos quedaríamos.

-¿Qué no tenían casa él y tú aquí?- Tenían un club ¿Por qué no una casa?

-La teníamos pero cuando nos mudamos a otra ciudad la vendió solo venia de vez en cuando a ver como estaba el club por eso Sabio estaba a cargo.

-Estamos en problemas- Y muy serios.

-Que venga con nosotros Skipper puede quedarse unos días en lo que se aclara lo de su padre- ¿Estaba loco?

-Eric no podemos mantener una chica oculta en la casa además de que puede descubrirnos será incómodo para ella.

-No en mantenerla oculta Skipper sino que sepan que está ahí podría quedarse unos días mi papá jamás la echaría- Podría funcionar.

-¿Con que excusa llegara Eric?

-No lo sé algo se me ocurrirá pero vamos Skipper te quedarás mañana en mi casa di que si- No era mi casa.

-Yo no vivo ahí Eric, si tu insistes está bien después de todo me hiciste este favor lo menos que puedo hacer es devolvértelo pero piensa en algo- Eric asintió emocionado.

-Ya vámonos se nos hará tarde y supongo que tenemos que dejar a tu amigo Skipper- Dijo Daniel, todos nos subimos al auto un poco incómodos, Daniel manejaba y a su lado estaba Thomas mientras atrás íbamos los demás apretados.

Solo se oían las voces de Eric y Cazadora ¿Qué les pasaba a esos dos? Desde que se conocieron estaban así, llegamos por fin a la casa de Clemson ambos bajamos, por fin un respiro.

-Skipper gracias por lo que hiciste hoy por mí en serio pero ¿Por qué no me contaste que esa era la razón por la que ya no quería ir al club?- Olvide que escucho eso.

-Bueno pensé que te molestaría por eso ya sabes perdona no habértelo contado.

-Está bien perdóname a mí por llevarte a un lugar que no era de tu agrado lo que hiciste por mi hoy lo valoro y mucho- Yo también.

-Eres mi amigo Clemson siempre que pueda te salvare como sé que tu harías lo mismo por mí.

-Si yo escucha Skipper…- Pero Daniel toco el claxon, estábamos a tiempo.

-Espera un momento Daniel ¿Qué decías Clemson?

-Que gracias por todo y que sí, yo haría lo mismo por ti espero poder verte mañana ya sabes es sábado no hay escuela- Podríamos vernos.

-Yo te aviso Clemson como viste tendré una invitada, hasta luego- Con eso Clemson entro a su casa y yo al auto junto a Eric y Cazadora, esto va a doler.

Solo veía por la ventana mientras escuchaba como Eric le contaba todo, porque estábamos ahí y que sucedió pero cuando digo todo en verdad era todo ni siquiera cuando dejamos a Thomas pararon solo dijeron "nos vemos" y continuaron tendría que estar con ellos un día más, por fin llegamos me apure a salir de auto.

-Skipper ya sabes lo que debes hacer si este malentendido no se arregla debes hablar o lo haré yo, espero ya no te metas en más problemas este fue el último- Espero no descubra lo de Espiráculo.

-Desde luego Daniel es una promesa y si creo que ya ha sido demasiado para mi ahora solo me relájate y escucha gracias por acompañarme me alegra saber que cuento contigo.

-Siempre Skipper, nos vemos luego, adiós Eric y Cazadora- De nuevo solo dijeron un "nos vemos" y con eso Daniel se fue.

-Bueno ¿Cuál es tu brillante plan Eric?- Él dijo que iba pensar en un plan para meter a la casa a Cazadora.

-Ya lo veras, vamos adentro- Enseguida entramos, esperaba ver que tenía planeado.

-Bien Cazadora quédate aquí, Skipper y yo nos iremos a poner ropa de dormir y enseguida bajamos- Seguí a Eric hasta que entro en su habitación de ahí me fui a la mía, ahí me vestí con ropa de dormir tal como dijo y enseguida baje él ya estaba ahí.

-¿Ahora?- Pregunte.

-Ahora veras ¡Mamá ven rápido!- Grito eso ultimo Eric ¿Ese era su brillante plan?

Enseguida mi tía Shauna bajo corriendo algo asustada por el grito de Eric, cuando nos vio se relajó más pero enseguida miro a Cazadora.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede? ¿Y quién es ella?- Yo dejaría hablar a Eric, era su idea.

-Encontré a esta chica afuera, dice que no recuerda nada y no podía dejarla allá afuera a estas horas y menos así- Sonaba convincente.

-¿De verdad chica? ¿No recuerdas nada? Vaya que hará una chica tan bonita por aquí y fuera a estas horas- Se lo creyó.

-Es cierto, Eric me ofreció quedarme aquí pero creo que es demasiado- Parece que ya tenían el plan perfectamente armado.

-Es muy tarde para llevarte a algún otro lugar opino que debes quedarte aquí tal como dice Eric mañana te llevare a un hospital y mi esposo ayudara a encontrar a tus papás- No puedo creer que funcionara.

-¿Qué hacen todos aquí? ¿Y quién es ella?- No puede ser mi tío Cabo acababa de llegar, ni siquiera lo escuche entrar.

-Cabo mira Eric encontró a esta chica afuera está perdida y al parecer no recuerda nada, Eric le dijo que se podía quedar aquí y yo apoyo esa idea es muy tarde puede ser peligroso.

-Opino lo mismo, se quedara esta noche mañana puedo averiguar quiénes son tus padres ¿No recuerdas tu nombre?- ¡El nombre!

-Ah ella… la nombre Cazadora ¿No esta increíble?- Creo que Eric no pensó en ese detalle.

-Eric no es un animal para que la estés nombrando además ese no es un nombre- Dijo mi tía Shauna.

-No, está bien lo dijo como una broma pero me gusto además no recuerdo mi nombre así está perfecto.

-De acuerdo si eso te hace sentir cómoda así será, Skipper ¿Te molestaría dormir con Eric? Para que Cazadora duerma en esa habitación- No puedo creerlo está funcionando a la perfección.

-No me molestaría al contrario, me parece perfecto.

-Yo puedo llevarla- Dijo Eric.

-No Eric, detente mejor ve con Skipper a tu habitación nosotros la llevaremos queremos que se sienta cómoda.

-Oh bueno buenas noches a todos- Sonaba decepcionado.

-Buenas noches y bienvenida Cazadora- Dije antes de llevarme a Eric, antes pase a la habitación por mis cosas y me fui directo a la de Eric.

Era algo como decirlo ¿Incómodo? Sí incómodo, estaba acostado junto a Eric, no había problema pero no dejaba de ser incómodo.

-Ella te gusta ¿Cierto?- Sabia que no estaba dormido.

-Cállate- Dijo, reí un poco fue un día de locos pero termino bastante bien, con eso ultimo me dispuse a dormir.

 **Nota de la autora: Wow ¿Qué tal? Cazadora llego a esta historia con muchas cosas más, Sabio y Barry ya fueron atrapados ¿La misión habrá terminado? ¿Lograrán ocultar quien es Cazadora? Y agárrense que vendrá algo que está faltando; el romance, Gracias por seguir leyendo.**

 **Eldayanet: Wazaa, a veces los padres tienen que ser así de duros, están pasando por una gran crisis ya veremos qué pasa con su matrimonio, no salió tan mal el plan además fueron los cuatro y sí, fue una pésima idea pero Skipper ahora no piensa claro, seguirá mucho con esa tonta idea, no exageras claro que es una muerte segura, espero este te haya gustado, gracias.**

 **Yin-princesa-del-olvido: No sé cuándo pero ten por seguro que lo pondré pronto, siempre trato de mejorar las segundas partes, tomaré eso en cuenta aunque también Kowalski ha intentado demostrarle que no es así, ya sabremos más adelante que sucede con esos dos, lo se estoy subiéndolas y bajando el ánimo tan fácil, gracias.**

 **Mari pie85: Hola de nuevo, espero todo haya salido de maravilla en esa semana, no, no iría nada bien al contrario sería terrible, pero está desesperado por encontrar respuestas y cree que Espiráculo puede darle eso aunque no sabe el riesgo, gracias.**

 **No olviden comentar si les gusto que les gustaría que pasara o algún a duda que tengan, cualquier cosa pero comenten.**

 **Hasta la próxima. Bye.**


	21. Chapter 21 ¿Perdonado?

Hola mis queridos lectores lamento la tardanza, estuvo lloviendo bastante aquí y eso daña mi internet he estado horas intentando subir el capítulo por suerte la lluvia se fue y pude subirlo sin ningún problema y sin más el capítulo de hoy.

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Tom McGrath y Eric Darnell creadores de la serie pero la historia sí es mía.**

 **Capítulo 21: ¿Perdonado?**

 **Narrado por Skipper.**

Por suerte ya era sábado y no teníamos que ir a la escuela ahora teníamos que ver como resolvamos lo de Cazadora, según mi tío Cabo averiguaría hoy quien es y la ayudarían ¿Qué pasara si saben quién es? Eric y yo no hemos pensado en nada pero antes de poder hacer algo se la llevo, no teníamos otra cosa que esperar a que regresaran si es que lo hacían, Cazadora no se veía intimidada al contrario aunque no del todo digo sabe que su padre está en graves problemas aunque le prometí que sacaría a su padre cueste lo que cueste.

-¿Crees que ella este bien? ¿Y si se enteran de quien es ella? ¿Y si la encarcelan también?- Eric comenzaba a ser molesto.

-Eric ¿Quieres parar? Desde que se fueron estás preguntando lo mismo.

-Si me respondieras sería más fácil.

-De acuerdo escucha Eric ella está bien ¿Si? Esta con tu papá ¿Crees que le haría algo? Si se llegan de enterar entenderán que es su hija y que ella no tiene nada que ver así como su padre estará aquí de regreso bien ya conteste a todo ahora cálmate- Esperaba que lo hiciera.

-Si tienes razón ella estará bien, lo siento me imagino que debe estarla pasando algo mal aunque no nos lo diga.

-También se eso pero descuida muy pronto se darán cuenta de que su padre no tiene nada que ver y lo dejaran ir- O tendría que hablar.

-Espero, oye aprovechando este momento dijiste que harías algo hoy así que vamos a la casa de Daniel- Debía disculparme con Becky.

-Mejor esperamos a que regresen tus padres para ver como esta Cazadora y después vamos- No estaba listo para eso.

-Se acaban de ir tardarán algo de tiempo, no tengas miedo Skipper mi papá ya te dijo que hacer solo hazle caso, vamos- No enserio no estaba listo.

-No estoy listo Eric, puedo arruinarlo más de lo que esta ¿Y si mejor esperamos un poco más?

-Mi papa dijo que no esperaras más tiempo ¿Te gusta que te ignore y no te hable? Porque si tú sigues aplazándolo solo eso recibirás de ella- No, no me gustaba la sensación que eso me producía.

-No me agrada en absoluto, está bien vamos acabemos con esto de una buena vez pero si ella no quiere escucharme por más que insisto nos vamos- Eric solo asintió desganado.

En todo el camino iba pensando en que decirle pero nada se me ocurría ¿Cómo explicar mi comportamiento? Entiendo que estuviera molesto pero ella solo me quería ayudar y yo solo dije cosas que no quería; es que ella empezó a decir que todo era culpa de Clemson aunque eso no importa ya ¿Qué decirle? Ya habíamos llegado y aun no tenía nada.

-Debes estar calmado Skipper solo no digas nada imprudente y trata de resolver las cosas- Con eso ultimo dicho Eric toco. Segundos después Daniel abría la puerta.

-Chicos nos los esperaba ¿Sucedió algo con Cazadora?

-Creo que no, ella esta con mi papá ahora te cuento eso pero Skipper vino a ver a Becky es que… esta algo preocupado por ella y quiere ver si ella está bien.

-No lo está la situación no he mejorado en nada ya vino mi papá pero esta igual quizás tu visita la haga sentir mejor, pasen ella está en su habitación- Ambos pasamos, esto era incómodo.

-Gracias Daniel, veré que puedo hacer enseguida vuelvo- Sin esperar respuesta fui directo a su cuarto, una vez enfrente de la puerta respire hondo y toque.

-Pasa Daniel- La escuche, sin decir algo más entre, ella estaba acostada mirando del lado contrario a la puerta, avance un poco más sin llegar hasta su cama.

-No soy Daniel- Ella enseguida volteo a verme, bufo molesta y se levantó poniéndose frente a mí.

-¿Qué haces aquí Skipper?- En verdad sonaba molesta.

-Yo… yo- Las palabras no salían de mi boca ¿Qué me pasaba?

-¿Tu qué? Skipper por favor ya dejaste claro todo ese día así que por favor vete- Me sentí a morir en ese momento.

-No escucha Becky quería hablar sobre eso no quise hacerte sentir mal en ningún momento sé que solo me querías ayudar pero no estaba bien en ese momento aun así no me justifico.

-Exacto solo te quería ayudar te comportas de una manera diferente, te la pasas dudando de todos hasta de los que daríamos las vida por ti y solo quería entender porque sucedió todo eso- ¿Debería decirle?

-Lo entiendo Becky y enserio te juro que me siento terrible por cómo te trate ese día quise disculparme antes pero tenia miedo de que me rechazaras y no me dejarás explicarte lo sucedido.

-No sé qué creer Skipper antes podía tener la certeza de que decías la verdad pero ahora con todo lo que ha pasado me haces dudar- No puede ser.

-Tengo un gran problema y es que siento que hay algo oculto en toda mi vida quiero saber que es pero siento que mientras más avanzo las cosas van empeorando tengo tantos problemas que la verdad ya no sé quién soy.

-¿Oculto en tu vida? ¿A qué te refieres con eso?- Ya no sonaba tan molesta.

-He descubierto cosas, cosas que me han hecho saber que mi papá no murió simplemente así hubo más cosas que lo llevaron a eso trato de encontrar esa razón pero en al camino han surgido más problemas ahora tengo que ayudar a Max y a Clemson simplemente quiero descubrir que sucedió.

-¿Piensas que algo tubo que ocurrir? Skipper ya te han dicho lo que paso ese día millones de veces debes superarlo y dejarlo ir- Es que aún no puedo hacer eso.

-No puedo hacerlo aun Becky, encontré una carta de mi padre en ella dice que Hans se estaba acercando demasiado a él sin saber como ¿No lo ves? De alguna u otra forma algo tuvo que haber pasado Hans no podía ganar tengo que averiguar qué es eso que paso, solo así podre dejarlo ir.

-¿Estas convencido de que algo paso? Skipper no quiero que cuando no encuentres nada caigas y todo tu comportamiento empeore- Ya no se oía molesta.

-Estoy totalmente convencido y no te preocupes por eso encontrare algo no estoy muy cerca pero estoy avanzando sé que podre encontrar la verdad pero todo esto han sido demasiadas emociones enserio perdóname no quise comportarme así contigo- Ella se acercó y beso mi mejilla.

-¿Eso quiere decir que ya estoy perdonado?

-No, quiere decir que entiendo que no estás pasando por un mal momento pero no estas perdonado aun Skipper me hiciste sentir terrible y creo que tardaste, tienes suerte de que te quiera demasiado- Si algo anteriormente había muerto con esas palabras revivió.

-¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para que me perdones?- Quería abrazarla pero no, no lo haré.

-Por el momento no hay nada Skipper tendrás que conformarte con que ya no estoy molesta contigo solo por favor no te metas en más problemas ¿Quieres?- Sentía como si supiera que quería estar frente a frente con Espiráculo.

-Por supuesto pero hablando de otra cosa ¿Cómo estás? Ya sabes los problemas con tus padres.

-Ya te imaginarias, es solo que nunca lo había visto tan molesto de hecho jamás lo había visto molesto y tampoco peleado con mi mamá aunque no entiendo porque se molestó tanto.

-Es algo que no le gusta recordar y según mi tío Cabo recordar le trae demasiadas cosas malas y a él no le agrada todo eso, en serio espero que las cosas mejoren.

-Espero realmente que tengas razón de todas formas te agradezco que vinieras solo deseo que encuentres lo que buscas Skipper- Yo también.

-Lo haré descuida y si llegas a necesitas algo no dudes en pedírmelo, realmente me importas y quiero que estés bien- ¿Dije eso? No quería decir nada de eso.

-Claro que lo sé ¿Por qué has cambiado tanto? Me gustas así de este modo- Me gustas… fue todo lo que escuche.

-¿Qué?- Dije de nuevo por error.

-Que me gusta la actitud que tenías antes cuando no eras tan desconfiado de la gente no tienes por qué ser así- Ah eso.

-Ah, bueno perdona últimamente siento que no puedo confiar en todos pero si tú lo dices dejaré esa actitud del lado ¿Qué puede pasar?- Si a ella le gustaba eso.

-Cuídate mucho Skipper enserio no quiero que hagas una locura, las cosas no están nada bien y no quiero que empeoren estoy perdiendo a mis padres no quiero perderte a ti también- En serio es como si supiera lo de Espiráculo.

-No pasara, conseguiré tu perdón de cualquier forma creo que la mejor forma es parando todas estas acciones locas, te prometo que no haré nada- Después de todo ella me necesita aun.

-Gracias con todo esto ya no he sabido ¿Cómo la estás pasando? Debe ser algo incómodo ya sabes estar cambiando de casa.

-A decir verdad ha sido increíble estar con los chicos y con sus familias creo que me esta ayudando bastante, Eric esta allá bajo con Daniel.

-¿O de verdad? ¡Vamos con ellos!- De nuevo Becky tomo mi mano llevándose hacia afuera ¿No se daba cuenta de lo que eso me provocaba? Llegamos abajo donde seguían Eric y Daniel.

-Hola Eric, lamento no haberte saludado antes me acabo de enterar de que estas aquí- Becky seguía tomándome de la mano Daniel ignoraba ese hecho desde luego Eric no lo hizo.

-Descuida Becky seguro estabas ocupada hablando con Skipper que es a lo que vino ¿Cómo van?- ¿Por qué decía esas cosas frente a Daniel?

-Bien, como siempre- Respondió Becky.

-Bueno nosotros debemos irnos, aún tenemos que ver un par de cosas que estamos haciendo Eric y yo- Todo esto que estaba sintiendo debía irse ya.

-Claro, tenemos que ir a ver esas cosas pero me gusto verlos, venimos luego- Fue cuando Becky soltó mi mano, Eric se llevó a Daniel.

-Conseguiré tu perdón Becky te lo seguro, lamento que tenga que irme como viste tengo algunas cosas que hacer con Eric, nos veremos luego- Ahora tenía la certeza de que no me ignoraría.

-Ya lo veremos Skipper, descuida entiendo que quieras pasar más tiempo con él últimamente siempre te la pasas con Clemson espero verte pronto por aquí- Me dio un beso no sé si puedo decir que fue en la mejilla ya que fue cerca de mis labios.

-Adiós- Le dije rápidamente y me fui corriendo hacia la puerta donde aún estaban Eric y Daniel.

-Gracias por recibirnos Daniel, veremos que sucedió con Cazadora hasta luego- Tome a Eric del brazo y nos fuimos de ahí, ni siquiera escuche lo que dijo Daniel.

-Skipper espera parece que estas huyendo de ahí ¿Qué paso? Pensé que habías arreglado las cosas con Becky ¿No fue así?

-Se podría decir que sí, bueno ya no está molesta pero no me ha perdonado así que debo hacer que me perdone- ¿Qué debía hacer?

-Pensaras en algo pero ¿Por eso huiste? Fue como si te tuvieran prisionero y lograrás escapar.

-Es que cuando te llevaste a Daniel yo me despedí de ella y cuando ella se despidió de mi me beso cerca de mis labios eso es lo que paso.

-¿De verdad? ¡Es grandioso Skipper! Quizás está interesada en ti y te lo está demostrando pero eres muy necio- ¿Qué? Claro que no.

-No seguro fue por equivocación.

-Si claro, te ha dado besos en la mejilla por años ¿Y de repente da uno nuevo? Por favor Skipper debes verlo, ahora tienes que pensar en algo para que te perdone y las respuestas vendrán solas.

-Eric deja de decir cosas que no son Becky desde siempre me ha visto como un hermano crecimos juntos es normal no entiendo porque yo siento cosas diferentes.

-No, te equivocas a Thomas y a mí nos ve como hermanos porque te recuerdo que todos crecimos juntos pero contigo siempre ha sido diferente igual que tú con ella deberías probar algo y si ves que no hay nada te juro que no volveré a molestarte.

-De acuerdo pensaré en algo para que me perdone y averiguare que sucede pero si no sucede nada deberás dejar de molestarme.

-Si eso pasa y Becky no tiene interés en ti ¿Qué sucede contigo?- ¿Tenía que decirlo?

-Lo superare ahora vámonos aún tenemos que averiguar qué pasa con Cazadora- Claro que podría superarlo.

Íbamos de camino a la casa de Eric, me contaba lo que habló con Daniel, nada que no supiera antes en medio de la conversación sonó el teléfono, se trataba de Clemson.

-Hola Skipper me imagino que debes estar ocupado, pero llamaba para preguntar ¿Cuándo iremos a ver a ese tal Espiráculo?

-Ya no haremos eso Clemson, luego te digo todo con más detalle y descuida nos vemos después.

-Claro Skipper lo que tú digas seguro tendrás una buena explicación, cuento con ello adiós- Después de todo aún tenía que seguir vivo si quería descubrir la verdad.

 **Narrado por Cabo.**

Acompañe a Shauna con Cazadora al hospital donde ella trabajaba, ella le hizo pruebas para asegurarnos de que estuviera bien, Cazadora aun no quería decir nada y no la culpaba seguro estaba bastante asustada para decirnos algo, cuando Shauna me aseguro que estaba perfecta tuve que llevarla a nuestra base donde estaban los chicos.

-Entonces Eric solo la encontró afuera de tu casa ¿Y la dejo entrar? Eso en verdad fue peligroso ¿Ella dice que no tiene memoria?- Le acababa de contar todo a los chicos Rico lo veía normal como siempre.

-Si es lo que ha dicho, aunque cuando Shauna la reviso no encontró nada y no tenemos idea de quien es por eso vine con ustedes ¿Ya tienes algo?- Kowalski tomo las huellas de Cazadora y las metió en el registro esperábamos que saliera algo.

-Aun no es muy extraño pero una vez que sepamos quien es podremos saber quién es- Ella estaba algo alejada de nosotros lo suficiente para no escuchar pero se veía bastante tranquila. Esperamos un rato más hasta que la encontramos en el sistema.

-Cabo… es la hija del sujeto que atrapamos ayer, el dueño del club- Dijo Kowalski.

-Extraño- Dijo Rico, ellos siempre le veían cosas extrañas a todo lo que sucedía.

-No es extraño, entramos no de la mejor manera aunque no es nuestra culpa Clasificado entendió mal y entró con Montaña quizás la asustaron tanto que se fue corriendo y llego por mi casa- Eso podía ser.

-Es una rara casualidad Cabo pero no podemos hacerle nada y su padre está encerrado creo que debemos informar que la tenemos y ellos sabrán que hacen mientas se aclara lo de su padre- Pero se la llevarían.

-No podemos hacer eso se la llevaran y si no aclaramos nada no sabemos dónde terminara, podría quedarse conmigo Eric se lleva muy bien con ella y Skipper también.

-No, no- Dijo Rico.

-Rico tiene razón no puedes quedarte con ella Cabo si su padre va a prisión por años ¿Qué harás con ella?- Es que eso no pasaría.

-Sera temporal, su padre nos dijo que él no tiene nada que ver que apenas llego ayer y fue a ver como estaba el club y le creo además todo se aclarara cuando hablemos con Max, solo eran unos días.

-Cabo eso no puede pasar y lo sabes.

-Chicos entiendan, ella posiblemente no nos dice nada porque está muy asustada y solo serán unos días creo que estará mejor conmigo que en otro lugar apartado solo mírenla ¿Qué creen que es lo mejor?- Ambos voltearon hacia ella por solo unos momentos.

-Está bien Cabo, se quedara contigo solo unos días hasta que podamos hablar con Max si resulta que es culpable lo siento, tendremos que avisar de ella.

-No hay problema gracias chicos, les aseguro que todo esto saldrá bien pero no les pregunte ¿Ya han dicho algo?- Ayer arrestamos al famoso "serpiente" con otro amigo.

-No, se niegan a hablar pero quieren llamar a alguien piden demasiado eso, no podemos seguir negándoselo- ¿A quién llamarían?

-¿A quién crees que llamen?

-Quizás a alguien que los seque de estos problemas, no lo sé pero parecen rudos no hablarán con facilidad.

-¿Cuándo podemos ver a Max?- Su traslado apenas había sido concretado y aun no nos dejaban verlo

-Aun no, no entiendo porque pero nos avisarán cuando suceda hasta entonces tendremos encerrado a todos.

-Bueno creo que me llevare a Cazadora a la casa y le diré a Eric que pasara un tiempo ahí.

-Está bien Cabo, Skipper se quedara hoy también contigo mañana con Rico y después de lo llevaran a Marlene yo mañana hablo con ella sobre lo que acordamos- No puede ser que siga con eso.

-Kowalski no creo que estés haciendo lo correcto, alejarte de Skipper no es la solución a lo que sea que le pase creo que solo empeoraras esto debes pensar las cosas un poco más.

-Tiene razón- Dijo Rico.

-Voy a ver qué sucede además si no hacia esto y Skipper seguía con su actitud nos iban a alejar a todos, prefiero ser yo solamente escuchen ahora no puedo atender a Skipper tengo que arreglar lo que Daniel hizo y ver qué puedo hacer.

-¿Sigues con la idea de que Espiráculo intentara hacer algo? Creo que Espiráculo entenderá que todo lo que suceda es solo entre Doris y Parker desde luego que Daniel no tuvo la culpa de nada- No creo que Espiráculo intente algo.

-Sé que Daniel no tuvo la culpa de nada pero sabes cómo es Espiráculo, la última vez que lo vi me advirtió que tratara bien a Parker o él tendría que actuar y ahora no se lo que pase por su cabeza además sabes que se van a separar solo tengo que vigilar a Espiráculo y asegurarme es todo- Creo que exagera.

-Bueno esta viene asegurarte todo lo que quieras pero Espiráculo hace muchos años ya no ha hecho nada ¿Por qué haría algo ahora? ¿Solo porque se separaron? Por favor Espiráculo no hace nada por tonterías- Debe pensar en eso.

-Eso lo que pienso pero no lo sé la última vez que me advirtió eso parecía hablar en serio y Parker tampoco me dejo muy tranquilo como les digo solo me aseguraré.

-¿Y cómo vas con Stacy?

-No me dirige la palabra, está molesta y yo un poco pero ya veré que hago ahora sinceramente quiero terminar todo esto.

-Espero eso mejore todo eso, los veo después chicos iré a dejar a Cazadora y si sucede algo me avisan.

 **Narrado por Espiráculo.**

-Ese chico vino aquí, Lucy lo trajo pero parecía no saber quién era, al principio estaba convencido pero ahora tengo mis dudas.

-Quizás no mentía, Kowalski no les dice mucho a sus hijos sobre su trabajo quiere mantenerlos al margen pero vaya lo logro Doris me va a dejar- Ya me lo esperaba.

-Creo que tuviste la culpa, Kowalski fue demasiado paciente contigo pasaste muchos años provocándolo sin lograrlo era obvio que si tocabas a su hijo no se quedaría tan tranquilo.

-Ya te explique eso el chico me provocó a mí además te dije que pretende a Lucy me canse también de eso, él se lo busco.

-Un chiquillo te provocó que orgullo Parker, no entiendo porque dices que él lo logro después de todo fue él quien dejo a mi hermana.

-¡No lo entiendes! Él aun la quiere puede estar casado y todo lo que quieras pero no hay modo de que la haya dejado de querer por eso ha hecho todo esto- Que tonto era.

-El corazón deja de querer a quien no lo aprecia Parker así como mi hermana ha dejado de quererte, te aseguro que él no hizo nada y sin embargo perdiste ante él, así que no entiendo aun que haces aquí.

-Sabes perfectamente que hago aquí Espiráculo, quiero acabar con él si Doris no quiere estar conmigo pues tampoco lo tendrá a él- Ya lo estaba esperando.

-Antes los chicos eran difíciles, solo se tenían uno al otro y tenías que atacar a uno de ellos lo cual era casi imposible, Hans supo que hacer por eso lo logro ahora yo de que hacer.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Hans no podía derrotar a Skipper hasta que llego a su corazón contratando a Marlene, Hans me ha dado un arma a mí, claro que te ayudaré a destruirlo pero respóndeme una cosa.

-Lo que sea Espiráculo.

-Si algo le pasara a Lucy ¿Qué sentirías?

-No tengo idea, quizás me sentiría muerto en vida no sabría que hacer sin ella ¿Por qué?

-Primero será su hijo, el hijo que tanto ha cuidado se le ira ¿Cómo se sentirá? Supongo que ese es suficiente castigo para ti ¿No? O depende de cuánto lo odies.

-¿Eso qué significa?

-Podemos quitarle solo a ese chico o también a su hija ¿Qué tanto quieres verlo sufrir?

-Haz que desee estar muerto- Esta bien a los dos hijos, sería algo interesante de ver.

-Lo desearan tanto que ellos mismos lo harán.

-¿Por qué lo dices en plural Espiráculo?- Siempre trate de eliminar a esos chicos y nunca pude, ahora quizás pueda hacerlo sin mancharme las manos.

-Tengo asuntos pendientes que atender, solo tenemos que asegurarnos de que Lucy no se entere por desgracias Doris cometió el error de dejarla convivir con todos ellos y tampoco queremos que nos odie.

-Sea lo que tengas planeado que primero sean sus hijos si quieres encargarte de los otros que sea después y te ayudaré en lo que necesites ¿Trato?

-Trato- Aun no sé qué hacer con Skipper, Hans me quito la victoria eliminar a los cuatro seria glorioso tendré que conformarme con los tres, no creo que sea una amenaza por si acaso lo dejaré si pienso en algo más lo atrapare.

-¿Cuándo empezamos?

-No seas impaciente, habrá que esperar un poco aun necesito pensar en algo pero en cuanto podamos además se tiene que presentar la ocasión de atraparlos a ambos pero te aseguro que será muy pronto.

 **Nota de la autora: Ya salió el verdadero villano ¡Espiráculo! En la anterior historia no lo fue pero en este regresa con todo, ya vieron lo que tiene planeado ¿Creen que lo logre? Ahora que las cosas parecen mejorar, gracias por seguir leyendo.**

 **Yin-princesa-del-olvido: Un poco, no he pensado en eso como viste al final creo que lo haré sufrir bastante, lo se sería interesante que pasara nunca pensé en eso así que no sé quién podría ser su pretendiente, lo que le viene a esos dos hermanos creo que me estoy pasando con esa familia, bueno sus padres si se están separando así que la veremos actuando de esa manera, solo escribo evitando clichés es todo, saludos.**

 **Mari pie85: Desde luego que no, aún faltan varias cosas por venir, un poco pero quizás no tanto ella no afectara tanto, vaya eso es malo espero los pases la siguiente vez o no sé cómo sean las cosas por allá, claro que la odiaría pero él está convencido de descubrir la verdad, saludos.**

 **Eldayanet: Wazaa, sé que no esperaban eso, con esa pareja también viene el romance, lo sé por eso razón todos son hombres para que sean iguales a sus padres, ya veremos si a Clemson le conmueve lo que hizo Skipper por él, Becky sin querer hizo que Skipper dejaba esa absurda idea que bueno porque Espiráculo ya entro al juego, no fue mucho romance pero más de lo que ha habido, saludos.**

 **No olviden comentar si les gusto que les gustaría que pasara o algún a duda que tengan, cualquier cosa pero comenten.**

 **Hasta la próxima. Bye.**


	22. Chapter 22 Último día

Hola mis queridos lectores lamento de nuevo tardar, espero no tardar tanto la próxima vez y sin más el capítulo de hoy.

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Tom McGrath y Eric Darnell creadores de la serie pero la historia sí es mía.**

 **Capítulo 22: Último día.**

 **Narrado por Skipper.**

Cuando Eric y yo llegamos a la casa aún no estaba Cazadora, nos preocupó eso no deberían tardar tanto ¿Verdad? Pensaba en que habían descubierto todo y algo le habían hecho lo mismo pensaba Eric pero él estaba mucho más preocupado yo solo trataba de calmarlo, trataba porque era imposible.

-Eric cálmate debe haber una buena razón por la que tarden tanto.

-¿Cómo cuáles?- No lo sé.

-Quizás se presentó una emergencia y tu papá no pudo traer a Cazadora pero seguro en cuanto lo arreglen vendrán- Eso esperaba Eric comenzaba a incomodar.

-¿Pero y si no? Quizás pensaron que era culpable y la tienen encerrada con su padre, creo que debíamos ocultarla sin decir nada- ¿Esta loco?

-Eric ¿Te estas escuchando? ¿Querías mantener a alguien oculta aquí? Entiendo que tus padres te tengan una gran confianza pero no sería lo mejor ¿Como la tendríamos aquí?

-Estaría mejor oculta aquí que encerrada ¿Y si está asustada? No me lo imagino debemos hacer algo, rápido Skipper deberás decir todo- ¿Qué?

-No hablaré hasta que sea necesario además tu quisiste traerla debemos hablar los dos aunque eso meta a Thomas y Daniel.

-¿Estás loco? Si se enteran seguro no me dejaran salir para nada, debes decir que solo fuiste tú además era tu idea.

-Él loco eres tú después de todo tu inventaste como llego aquí ¿Cómo explicar eso? Esperemos a ver qué sucede ¿Si? Solo cálmate de una vez Eric.

En eso escuchamos como la puerta se abría, enseguida nos dirigimos allá y ahí estaban mi tío Cabo con Cazadora, creo que lo peor ya paso.

-Hola chicos ya regresamos, veo que estaban algo impacientes- ¿Se notaba?

-Ah hola papá, para nada solo teníamos curiosidad ¿Y qué sucedió? ¿Todo bien?- Espero no se den cuenta por las preguntas de Eric.

-Cazadora ¿Puedes ir un momento a la habitación en la que te quedaste ayer? Tengo que decirles algo a los chicos y enseguida irán contigo- ¿Hablar con nosotros? ¿Por qué?

-Claro, nos vemos y gracias por todo- Cazadora le regalo una brillante sonrisa, eso quería decir que todo estaba en orden ¿Verdad? En cuando Cazadora desapareció de la habitación mi tío hablo.

-Chicos descubrí quien era Cazadora- ¿En serio? ¡Pero claro que lo harían! Fue tonto dudar que no lo harían, nos quedamos en silencio total.

-¿Recuerdan la misión de anoche? Bueno arrestamos a unas cuantas personas entre ellas esta su padre, él nos asegura que no tiene nada que ver y le creo pero no podemos hacer nada hasta confirmarlo mientras se quedara con nosotros.

-¿De verdad? Quiero decir que es buena idea que se quede aquí mientras se arregla todo eso, nos hará bien algo de compañía.

-Me alegra que lo tomen tan bien, escuchen quiero que sean sus amigos y si les puede decir algo creemos que invento lo de su amnesia porque está asustada- Parece que esto se arregló por sí solo.

-Seguro tío nosotros nos encargamos de que ya no este asustada- Hable antes que Eric, él decía todo con tanta emoción que era sospechoso.

-Les pido ese gran favor lo que menos quiero es que se sienta asustada aquí, tengo que regresar a ver si puedo arreglar el asunto de su padre y sacar a Max, cuídenla mucho.

-Claro papá, la haremos sentir como en casa, mucha suerte con eso- Nos despedimos de mi tío Cabo y en cuanto se fue fuimos corriendo hacia Cazadora.

-¿Estas bien? ¿No te hicieron nada? Dime ¿Qué podemos hacer para ayudarte?- Eran demasiadas preguntas.

-Eric tranquilo ya está aquí, déjala respirar y que nos diga que sucedió.

-Bueno no hay mucho que contar, solo me preguntaron unas cuentas cosas y tomaron mis huellas después ellos hablaron, tu papá Eric convenció a los otros de que me quedara y después de eso hablaron de otras cosas extrañas- ¿Extrañas?

-¿Extrañas? ¿A qué te refieres con extrañas?

-No lo sé, no está a muy cerca para escuchar lo que recuerdos es que dijeron algo sobre "Espiráculo" pero no sé qué sea eso- ¿Espiráculo?

-¿No escuchaste que decían sobre él?- Era extraño que al mismo tiempo que pensaba ir a hablar con él ellos empezaran a hablar de él.

-Menciono otro nombre creo que era Parker y que los vigilarán rara terminar con esto, les digo que no escuche con claridad- Parker también estaba involucrado.

-Eric esto es muy extraño ¿Qué haremos?

-No podemos hacer nada Skipper bien lo sabes ¿Ir y preguntarles? Eso jamás y ya te dije que no te acercaras a ese loco.

-No, no lo haré Eric puedes estar tranquilo solo que es demasiado extraño ¿No te parece? En verdad quiero saber que sucede- ¿Cómo podría averiguarlo?

-No puedes averiguarlo a menos que ellos te lo digan lo cual lo veo imposible así que tendrás que quedarte sin saber de qué hablan- No puedo quedarme así.

-Es que no puedo quedarme sin respuestas Eric ya son demasiadas preguntas sin responder como para hacer más larga la lista y yo necesito respuestas.

-Estoy seguro que llegaran Skipper pero debes ser paciente además ya te lo dije no hay nada que puedas hacer para averiguarlo.

-¿Tu papá no tiene archivos aquí o algo?

-No, él no tiene nada de eso de hecho no tiene nada aquí ¿Qué piensas que puedes encontrar?

-Empiezo a creer que mi papá escribía algunas cosas tengo dos hojas escritas por él pueden haber más pero no sé dónde pueden estar ni siquiera sé porque encontré dos en la casa de Thomas.

-Una vez mi mamá menciono que cuando las cosas empezaron a volver a la normalidad cuando tu mamá iba a ocupar la casa en la que ahora están ellos sacaron las cosas que tenía tu padre ahí quizás por error el padre de Thomas se llevó esas dos cosas que encontraste y olvido regresarlas ya sabes cómo es él.

-Si ellos sacaron todo lo que mi papá tenía en la casa ¿Dónde lo habrán puesto? No pudieron destruirlo tengo que encontrar todo.

-Muy bien Skipper creo que estas yendo demasiado rápido, ya nos dimos cuenta que hay un montón de misterios que te rodean pero no quieras acabar con todo porque no es posible hacerlo ¿Lo sabes?

-Lo sé, escucha necesito que me ayudes a saber dónde están todas sus cosas quizás ahí hay algo que me ayude a saber porque Hans gano y sin tener que arriesgarme es perfecto.

-Skipper no hay modo de saberlo quizás las destruyeron.

-No hay forma de que hicieran eso, posiblemente es lo único que queda a de él ellos jamás lo hubieran destrozado pero debo averiguar donde lo tienen tomarlo y quizás eso me sirva para saber más quizás las respuestas están ahí si lo piensas es correcto.

-Cuando estaba en su base tenían una puerta con llave quizás guardan cosas importantes ahí y quizás esta lo que buscas Skipper- Dijo Cazadora, por unos momentos olvide que estaba aquí.

-Tienes razón la única vez que me llevaron también la vi quizás estén ahí, debemos ir sacar lo que podamos y listo tendré mis respuestas- Ahí estaba la solución.

-Skipper ¿Quieres ir a ese lugar? ¿No has pensado que quizás tengan trampas o algo? Esto se está saliendo de control y debes parar, ellos no te lo dicen porque quizás no estás preparado para la verdad- Creo estar listo.

-Eric te aseguro que estoy listo he llegado tan lejos eso solo lo prueba me has visto y sabes que puedo con ello no por nada ahora lo sé pero descuida solo no le digas a nadie- Ya sabría yo que hacer.

-¿Qué es lo que harás?

-Mañana estaré con Thomas es mi única oportunidad, iremos a su base y sacaremos todo lo que podamos que sea de mi padre y listo los problemas se acabarán yo me encargaré de revisarlo todo y así acabar con este misterio, es sencillo- Sin tener que ensuciarme las manos de nuevo.

-Suena sencillo pero ¿Qué tal si te descubren?- Eso no pasaría.

-No pasara, me aseguraré de que no estén allá mi tío Rico jamás sospechara que algo tratamos luego iremos sin ningún problema cuando yo fui no había nada de trampas y esas cosas estaremos bien.

-¿Seguro que podrás con ello Skipper? Piénsalo muy bien ellos no han dicho nada por algo y quizás deba seguir así- No puedo.

-Ya he llegado muy lejos estoy desesperado Eric solo descubriendo la verdad podre dejarlo ir, si hago eso nuestros problemas se acabarán solo revisare las cosas y ya no tendré que hacer cosas a escondidas ni nada de eso.

-Está bien Skipper si eso es lo que crees, solo que tómalo con calma y si necesitas que alguien te escuche aquí estaré pero me alegra que con eso te alejes de los problemas eran demasiados- Con eso podía parar.

-Ahora mientras investigó le demostrare a mi mamá que todo está en orden y así todo volverá a la normalidad- Ese plan no podía fallar.

(…)

El resto del día me pase junto a Eric y Cazadora, aunque la mayoría de las veces ellos hablando y yo solo escuchaba, cuando llegaron los papás de Eric todo marcho muy normal aunque me entere que el asunto no se podía arreglar porque no podían hablar con Max eso era ridículo también que Sabio y Barry hicieron su llamada al principio me asuste pero no tienen ni idea de a quien llamaron espero que no fuera a Clemson y por un momento pensé que podría ser yo pero eso era ridículo.

Me empecé a preguntar qué harían Sabio y Barry cuando mi tío Cabo dijo que ellos igual aseguraban que no eran los principales culpables y había otro me asuste ¿Otro? No había forma de que Clemson pudiera ser, sé que lo conozco de muy poco tiempo pero incluso he ido a su casa y no hay nada que pruebe lo contrario solo escuche con atención pensando en que Sabio y Barry seguro estarían muy molestos y no se quedarían así pero era difícil saber que harían, aunque estaban encerrados ¿Qué podrían hacer?

Ya era hora de irme hacia la casa de Thomas, anoche antes de dormir le conté todo desde luego tuve que convencerlo pero fue muchos más fácil que convencer a Eric, solo tuve que decirle que se acabarían los problemas y todo volvería a la normalidad y sirvió, fue de gran ayuda le pregunto todo lo que necesitábamos a mi tío Rico, tenían seguridad también sabemos cómo pasar eso y que no estarán en su base estarán intentando ir a ver a Max, solo teníamos que esperar.

-Hola Thomas un gusto verte de nuevo, tengo muchas cosas que contarte- Thomas y yo nos fuimos corriendo a su cuarto, era mi último día así que teníamos que hacer esto de una buena vez.

-Muy bien Skipper tenemos todo, solo esperar a que mi papá se vaya ¿Seguro que sabes donde esta su base? Sé cómo desactivar la seguridad y todo.

-Jamás lo olvidaría- Nos acercamos a la ventana, ahí estábamos observando hasta que vimos a mi tío Rico y hacia su auto, subirse y después irse.

-Bien es momento de irnos, gracias por esto Thomas te aseguro que todo volverá a la normalidad sin locuras ni problemas, vamos- Ambos llevábamos mochilas desde luego vacías, Thomas traía algunas cosas pequeñas, al bajar nos encontramos con su mamá.

-Mamá ¿Skipper y yo podemos salir un rato? Iríamos a ver a Daniel queremos animarlo un poco- También teníamos esto cubierto.

-Claro chicos solo por favor no tarden tanto y vayan con mucho cuidado ¿Para que llevan esas mochilas?- Un detalle que no previmos.

-Ah nosotros… llevamos algunas cosas que quizás lo alegre, como jamás había pasado eso no sabemos muy bien cómo hacerlo es todo.

-Solo estén con él, creo que es lo que más necesita pero suerte con eso y los quiero aquí temprano y a salvo.

-Claro, nos vemos- Dijimos al mismo tiempo.

Comenzamos a caminar ninguno tenía auto así que esperaba que no fueran muchas cosas o no tendríamos forma de traerlas aunque tampoco podríamos llevarían todo o se darían cuenta.

-Así que ¿Arreglaste las cosas con Becky? ¿Qué harás para que te perdone?- ¿Cómo lo sabía?

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-No fuiste el único que me llamo anoche, Eric me conto todo entonces ¿Qué es lo que harás?

-No lo sé, no he pensado en ello además no sirvo para esas cosas la verdad estoy perdido- Apenas lo había recordado.

-Deberías darle algo, tú la conoces ¿Qué le gusta? Cómpraselo y dáselo no te aseguro nada pero vera el interés- No creo que deba hacer eso.

-¿Darle algo? ¿Eso no es algo que hacen las parejas? Ella y yo solo somos amigos eso se vería mal- ¿Cómo lo tomaría Daniel?

-No Skipper, yo podría darte un regalo ¿Somos pareja por eso? ¡No! Vamos solo hazlo no digo que compres su perdón pero sería un gran detalle y de ti le encantará.

-Seguro Eric también te contó lo que piensa pero no hay manera en que Becky esté interesada en mí, fue un accidente- Solo eso.

-Claro sigue pensando eso, pero deberías tomar mi consejo sería algo que te habas ganar más su cariño solo por si te interesa.

-¿Que debería darle?

-No lo sé, tú la conoces mejor que yo pero descuida cuando acabemos con esto te ayudaré a elegir el regalo perfecto y ella te amara- Eso ultimo me llamo la atención.

-Como sea, mira ya llegamos ven aquí es- Lo lleve jalándolo, a pesar de solo haber venido una vez me emocionaba como si nunca hubiera venido.

-¿Aquí? No sé por qué esperaba algo mejor, seguro fueron ideas mías.

-Es para ocultar las apariencias bueno ¿Entramos?

-No, solo déjame encontrarlo- Thomas empezó a tocar la pared, se veía extraño pero él sabía lo que hacía, yo solo observaba hasta que se quedó parado en un lugar y de la nada salió un tablero con números.

-No recuerdo esto la primera y última vez que vine.

-Quizás estabas demasiado emocionado que no lo notarse- Tecleo un número, no puedo creer que mi tío Rico le dijera todo, cuando Thomas termino se escuchó un sonido.

-Desactive todo, sé que te preguntarás como obtuve esta información bueno soy su hijo una vez que habla conmigo no para entremos y rápido que tengo que volver a activar todo- Entramos y desde luego todo estaba oscuro.

Cuando prendimos las luces era diferente a la otra vez, todo estaba ordenado pero no me fije mucho en eso, fuimos directo a la puerta donde seguro que estaba todo, al tratar de abrirla vimos que seguía con llave.

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos? Si la rompemos se darán cuenta ¿Crees que hayan dejado una copia por aquí?

-Permíteme- Thomas saco un pasador y empezó a hacer algo con el y la cerradura de la nada se abrió.

-No puede ser ¿Cómo hiciste eso?

-Hace tiempo mi papá me enseño pero no le digas a nadie si mi mamá se entera nos mata a ambos, entremos- Esperaba que él me lo enseñara.

De nuevo estaba oscuro ¿Por qué tenían todo tan oscuro? Tuvimos que tocar la pared como locos hasta que encontramos el interruptor era un cuarto casi idéntico al anterior solo que aquí había muchos instrumentos científicos.

-Quizás este es el laboratorio del padre de Daniel, que interesante pero será menor que no toquemos nada- Concordada con Thomas.

-Debe estar por aquí ¿Por qué otra razón este lugar estaría encerrado? Habrá que revisar todo claro con cuidado como dices- Comencé a revisar las mesas en cada cajón pero solo había más instrumentos.

-Quizás estaba cerrado porque no quiere que nadie entre aquí, mi papá no es nada cuidadoso podría hacer explotar este lugar, solo hay notas de sus experimentos e instrumentos.

Seguíamos revisando, pero ya habíamos terminado todo no había mucho aquí y como decía Thomas solo mas cosas para hacer experimentos y muchas notas de ello y una gran pizarra con demasiados cálculos ¿Cómo podía hacer eso? Quizás no había nada pero ¿Por qué tenerlo encerrado? Entiendo que aquí hiciera sus experimentos y todo eso, quizás Thomas tenía razón y esto fue para nada.

-No puedo pensar en que se deshicieran de todo eso, pero es el único lugar en el que puede estar, siento hacerte venir hasta acá.

-Skipper… no puedo creer que te rindas tan fácil, son una unidad elite ¿Crees que dejarían todo tan fácil? Ayúdame a mover este mueble- Como sea, me acerqué a Thomas y juntos movimos el mueble con cuidado.

-¿Para que querías mover el mueble?- Lo mismo que hizo afuera empezó a hacerlo aquí, no entiendo porque.

-Thomas ¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Como te dije no dejarían todo a simple vista debe haber algo por aquí y… encontré algo- Thomas estaba en el suelo, saco una palanca y la metió en el abriendo una puerta en el suelo.

-No puede ser, tenías razón pero no veo nada- Thomas saco una linterna, sí que venía preparado y agradecía mucho eso.

-Es como una caja Skipper, no espera son tres cajas bueno tendremos que sacarlas- Thomas se inclinó y tomo la primera lo ayude a sacarla y lo mismo hicimos con las otras dos.

-Tendremos que revisarlas Thomas, con algo de prisa- Tome una de las cajas la abrí y comencé a leer unos documentos.

Sabía que esta no era la caja correcta casi todos los documentos decía "Ultra secreto" con rojo y en grandes letras, pero era fantástico misiones de las que jamás me contaron, unas bastante extrañas incluso había de la ardilla roja es extraño ellos me dijeron que era un mito.

-Thomas esto es increíble, sé que no debería leer esto pero es simplemente fantástico- Incluso encontré uno que decía "Parker" este lo guardaría.

-Ya lo sé ¿Sabías que tienen un reactor nuclear aquí?- ¿Un reactor nuclear aquí? ¡Imposible!

-No puede ser hasta hay una misión de clones robots ¿Por qué jamás me contaron de todas estas misiones?- Comparado con lo que me habían contado era basura.

-Había algo de viajar en el tiempo pero creo que fue una idea de mi tío Kowalski eso no es posible aunque es algo extraño- La mía era de misiones secretas y la suya de cosas increíbles e imposibles entonces era la que habíamos dejado, enseguida la tome y saque lo que tenía.

-¡Es esta!- Aunque solo he leído dos cosas escritas por él reconozco su letra pero Thomas seguía leyendo lo que su caja tenia, sin hacerme caso.

Empecé a revisarlos había algunas misiones, tal como sospeche él al principio hacia la bitácoras luego había otras hojas escritas por él ¿Por qué de repente mi papá escribiría todo esto? No podía llevarme todo, me lleve lo que parecía tratarse de Hans y una que otra misión solo para saber un poco más de él; era momento de irnos.

-Thomas ya deja eso debemos irnos no sabemos cuento tiempo han estado afuera y podrían volver.

-Es que es increíble, aquí también hay de una máquina que hace las cosas invisibles pero según yo eso es imposible- Claro que lo es, seguro eran ideas de mi tío Kowalski.

-Seria increíble que eso fuera cierto pero quizás solo son ideas, ya dejemos esto como estaba, debemos irnos.

Guardamos las cajas, cerrando muy bien la puerta como antes, volvimos a poner el mueble donde estaba, guarde los documentos que tenía y Thomas guardo unos pocos, apagamos las luces saliendo de ahí y una vez que estuvimos afuera Thomas volvió a poner la seguridad guardo el panel y nos fuimos de ahí.

Cuando llegamos a su casa solo saludamos a su mamá normal, pero antes de eso Thomas le pregunto qué podía regalarle a una chica, fue algo incómodo aunque sirvió bastante minutos después dejamos todo en su habitación fuimos a comprar el regalo, esto era algo extraño jamás le había comprado algo a una chica pero si esto servía de algo lo haría.

Ya en la noche después de un día bastante movido era momento de dormir, mañana iría a la escuela y volvería a mi casa a seguir averiguando lo de mi papá, quizás preguntarle algunas cosas a mi mamá o mejor no, no quería molestarla con eso después de todo la extrañaba y quería demostrarle que todo estaba bien que no tenía por qué alejarme de nadie. Pero no podía dormir sabía lo que necesitaba tome uno de los documentos y comencé a leer.

 _Últimamente no estaba nada relajado, estábamos de descanso sin hacer nada y Hans por ahí afuera, dijeron que escribir haría la diferencia llevo dos días haciendo esto y empieza a ser relajante no le tengo la confianza a nadie para contarle todo lo que está sucediendo creo que escribirlo es como contarle a alguien que no me va a traicionar, es perfecto._

 _El día estuvo peculiar, volví a verla pero no sola estaba con Doris, ironías de la vida ¿Cómo terminaron siendo amigas? La última vez que la había visto Kowalski se dio cuenta de todo y la dejo supe que no podíamos seguir siendo amigos no le haría eso a Kowalski así que deje en claro el trato de dejar libre a su hermano siempre y cuando lo vigilará y ahora la veía junto a Marlene._

 _No hable mucho con ella, solo salude como siempre esperaba volver a verla los chicos se entusiasmaron cuando la vieron pero me seguían recordando lo de la última vez más que nada Cabo él jamás lo olvidaría mientras que Rico seguro ya ni sabe de qué hablábamos y Kowalski solo lo omitirá._

 _Sé que es ridículo pensar en eso cuando Hans esta libre, aun lo está y no puedo evitar pensar que en cualquier momento hará algo tengo que estar alerta, ha y claro he hecho algo terrible hoy, fui a la casa de Kowalski y me encontré con Stacy tuvimos una pequeña pelea, como siempre, no me gusta a pelear con ella por Kowalski pero no podía evitarlo ella empezaba me odiaba demasiado, prometo que tratare de estar bien con ella, al menos contara si hago el esfuerzo._

 _Quería volver a verla algo me impulsaba pero con lo de la última vez me era difícil pensar en eso, estuve tan cerca de casarme y con lo que paso, será difícil volver a verme en esa situación aunque la investigue y no encontré nada sospechoso no puedo dejarme llevar debo ir con cuidado ¿Qué es lo peor que pueda pasar?_

-No puede ser- Habla de mi mama cuando apenas la conoció y según esto escribirá porque en serio lo necesitaba supongo que era difícil, no tenía nada que hacer estaba solo y un tipo lo quería matar.

Parece que la mamá de Daniel enserio lo odiaba o el exageraba ¿Por qué? ¿A qué se refiere con la última vez? ¿Sera de cuando estaba comprometido? Supongo que más adelante entenderé de que se trata todo esto apenas llevo una me falta bastante camino por recorrer, mañana leeré más y espero poder entender todo esto.

Al día siguiente ya estaba en la escuela, hoy volvería a mi casa y debía demostrar que todo estaba perfecto además de leer esto y tratar de entender que pasa con esto todo volverá a la normalidad. A lo lejos vi a Becky me dirigí hacia ella tenía que darle… el regalo.

-Hola Becky- Estaba muriéndome de los nervios.

-Hola Skipper ¿Cómo estás?

-Perfecto es solo que yo…

-¿Tu?

-Sé que no compensará lo que he hecho pero espero que haga la diferencia- Estire mi mano con el regalo. Ella lo tomo. Lo abrió,

-¡Skipper! Esta hermoso muchas gracias, es muy lindo lo que has hecho- Saco el brazalete y se lo puso.

-Me alegro que te gustara- ¿En serio? De la nada me abrazo y por primera vez en toda mi vida no me quede helado enseguida respondí, podía acostumbrarme a esto.

 **Nota de la autora: Parece que por el momento las cosas se han relajado para Skipper ¿Qué descubrirá de todo lo que tomo? ¿Podrá con todo ello? Perdonen las faltas dude ortografía que hay trato de revisarlo todo pero a vece se me escapan, gracias por seguir leyendo.**

 **Yin-princesa-del-olvido: Lo siento enserio por eso, si lo peor se acerca, no lo s Lucy es demasiado ilusa y podría no darse cuenta, no es lo que tengo planeado para esto pero podría hacer algo con eso, no creo ya lo haré sufrir demasiado más adelante no sé si deba hacerlo más, eso es lo que más me gusta que se la pasen pensando en que pasara u luego den giros inesperados a mí me encanta hacer eso, gracias.**

 **Eldayanet: Wazaa, lo que a veces las mujeres logran sin darse cuenta, bueno que puedo decir es Espiráculo y en la anterior historia no fue malo pero creo que en esta debo sacarlo, claro que es la decisión incorrecta pero ahora esta tan confundido por todo que no sabe qué hacer, aquí se vio más de esos dos y quizás vendrá más, aún falta que Parker ponga en marcha su plan, es cruel pero puede pasar, gracias.**

 **No olviden comentar si les gusto que les gustaría que pasara o algún a duda que tengan, cualquier cosa pero comenten.**

 **Hasta la próxima. Bye.**


	23. Chapter 23 Promesas

Hola mis queridos lectores lamento tardar tanto pero les juro que me bloquee totalmente hoy apenas lo acabe, de repente me llego todo la inspiración como podrán ver más adelante.

Este capítulo va dedicado a Yin-princesa-del-olvido que me pidió algo que saldrá en el capítulo mucho, espero te guste.

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Tom McGrath y Eric Darnell creadores de la serie pero la historia sí es mía.**

 **Capítulo 23: Promesas.**

 **Narrado por Skipper.**

Era tan extraño lo que estaba sintiendo en este momento, estaba feliz más que eso pero a la vez bastante confundido, todo lo que Thomas y Eric me decían sonaba en mi cabeza al igual que mis palabras de jamás enamorarme y todo eso me hacía sentir inseguro con lo que estaba haciendo pero ya no había marcha atrás.

-En serio muchas gracias Skipper me encanto, lo tendré siempre conmigo, bueno ya debo irme a la clase tu deberías hacer lo mismo adiós- Volvió a besar mi mejilla y se fue.

-Hola Skipper- Llego saludando Clemson, espero no haya visto eso.

-Hola Clemson, lamento no haberte visto antes estuve algo ocupado estos días.

-Te entiendo yo también he tenido algunas cosas que hacer y con todo esto ha sido difícil ¿Sabes algo de ellos?

-No han dicho nada, será difícil para ellos pero bueno lamento que esto terminara de este modo- Nunca pensé que ellos harían por Sabio y Barry ese día.

-Descuida, me salvaste y eso jamás lo olvidaré lo digo enserio el día que necesites algo por muy pequeño que sea no dudes en pedírmelo- Ya lo sabía.

-Lo se Clemson ese día me lo dijiste una y otra vez pero descuida por el momento todo está perfecto.

-Luces muy animado ¿Es por esa chica?- No puede ser, si nos había visto esto es vergonzoso.

-¿Qué? No ella no tiene nada que ver, sucede que después de pensar mucho y hallar cosas llegue a la conclusión de que mi papá dejo por así decirlo cartas y eso me puede llevar a la verdad.

-Skipper dime una cosa ¿En verdad deseas tanto saber la verdad?- ¿Qué pregunta era esa? Él más que nadie debía saberlo.

-Clemson tu más que nadie debería saberlo casi desde que te conozco te lo he dicho, sé que parece una obsesión pero te aseguro que no es nada de eso simplemente quiero entenderlo y sé que solo lo lograré descubriendo la verdad.

-Bueno sucede que…

-¿Qué?

-Que seguro la encontraras muy pronto Skipper, digo te estas esforzando demasiado seguro todo ese esfuerzo dará frutos pronto solo que me pregunto si podrás con la verdad- Que extraña pregunta.

-Es extraño que te preguntes eso, sé que encontrare algo fuera de lugar es lo que me llevo a esta búsqueda pero lo dices como si fuera a encontrar algo terrible ¿Qué podría ser?

-No quise decir eso Skipper, solo pensé que podrías salir afectado pero con esto me quedo más tranquilo, ya se nos hace tarde para la clase vámonos- Clemson prácticamente me arresto hasta el salón, ahí ya no pude decirle nada porque enseguida entramos y llego el profesor.

Así estuvimos hasta que llegó un momento en el que tuvimos una clase libre, me resultaba extraña la actitud de Clemson pero nada de qué preocuparme supongo.

-Creo que no te lo mencione pero hoy regreso con mi mamá, espero poder demostrarle que estoy bien y arreglar lo de Antonio en estos días fuera no he pensado en eso.

-¿Seguirás con eso? ¿No has pensado que quizás Sabio y Barry exageraban? Piénsalo quizás no está pasando nada- ¿Por qué Clemson cambiada de repente todo?

-No pienso lo mismo, escucha haré lo que me recomendaste esperaré y que piense que todo está en orden y cuando menos se dé cuenta atacó, así Antonio se irá de mi vida para siempre y podre averiguar sin preocupaciones.

-¿A qué te refieres con atacar?

-No es nada malo solo pensaré en algo para que mi mamá lo deje ir y todo listo ¿Por qué de repente todo te parece extraño? Fue tu quien me lo dijiste.

-Solo me aseguro Skipper no quiero que te metas en más problemas por mi culpa es todo solo asegúrate de todo es mejor ser precavido ante todo ¿No crees?- Bueno si él lo decía.

-Supongo que sí, pero ya te lo dije Clemson estoy muy seguro de lo que haré.

-¡Hola ustedes dos!- De la nada salió Julien ¿Por qué me hacía esto?

-Ah hola Julien ¿Cómo estás?- Soné amable.

-Vengo a invitarlos a una fiesta que haré en mi casa será la mejor de las fiestas, dígame ¿Irán?- ¿Ir a su casa? No creo que sea lo mejor.

-Julien ya te dije que es ridículo hacer una fiesta en lunes nadie ira además vivo contigo- Clemson sonaba más amable que siempre con Julien.

-Yo lo siento, hoy regreso a mi casa y tengo bastantes cosas que leer pero con gusto iré en otra ocasión- Era cierto.

-Bueno ustedes se lo pierden, por cierto ¿Qué quería ese tal Barry contigo?- ¿Barry llamo a Clemson?

-Nada Julien ¿No tienes una fiesta que planear? Ya vete- Julien le hizo un gesto a Clemson y enseguida se fue.

-¿Barry te llamo? Me contaron que ambos hicieron sus llamadas pero no supimos a quienes ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?

-No me pareció importante, Barry llamo para… que cuidara a su hermanito estaba preocupado solo eso, de hecho está viviendo en mi casa pero con lo distraído que es Julien seguro no lo recuerda- Es extraño.

-Bueno creo que si es importante pero por lo menos me alegra saber que Barry te llamo a ti para algo que no es malo aún tengo curiosidad por Sabio.

-Enserio lo siento por no comentártelo Barry no habla mucho de su hermanito y me pidió que nadie se enterara tiene miedo de que se lo lleven es todo- Entiendo eso.

-Lo entiendo pero creo que si le hubiera importado mucho su hermanito no hubiera hecho todo eso- Es lo que pienso.

-¿Qué puedo decirte? Creí conocerlo, en fin no pensemos en eso ¿Ya viste la hora? Ya va a empezar la siguiente clase, vámonos- ¿Qué? Pero aún faltaban varios minutos para la clase, de cualquier manera me deje llevar hasta el salón que desde luego estaba vacío.

-Clemson faltan algunos minutos para que comience la clase, estas algo extraño el día de hoy- Más que siempre.

-Lo siento quiero que las clases se pasen volando porque ya sabes estoy cuidando un niño y estoy preocupado.

-Claro, me lo imagino creo que es muy noble lo que estás haciendo pero debes estar tranquilo no porque te apures las horas pasaran más rápido.

-Lo siento, estaba algo nervioso en fin parece que la noche estará agitada en mi casa espero poder soportarlo.

-¿Hablas de la fiesta? Como tu dijiste no creo que nadie vaya a una fiesta en lunes así que creo que no habrá fiesta.

-No conoces a Julien aunque nadie vaya hará la fiesta- Por alguna razón sabía que pasaría eso.

-¿Y no le importa que el niño este ahí?

-No, Mort le ayuda con la fiesta incluso baila con él así que dudo mucho que importe que este ahí- ¿Mort?

-No estaba hablando de Mort sino del hermano de Barry.

-Ah cierto, no me acostumbro a tenerlo ahí pero enserio lo dudo hará esa fiesta a como dé lugar- No me imagino eso.

-Te invitaría a quedarte en mi casa pero apenas regreso yo y venir con un amigo no creo que sea lo correcto- Sino yo encantado.

-No, descuida podre con eso no es la primera vez que me hace esto y claro también con el hermano de Barry, todo estará bien- Me alegro por eso.

El resto de las clases pasaron más normales, quizás dejar de hablar del misterio, Antonio y el hermano de Barry hacia que Clemson no me arrastrara al salón antes de tiempo. Al finalizar todo fue como siempre me despedí de Clemson y cada quien tomo su camino, ya iba de regreso a mi casa y no entendía porque estaba nervioso, quizás porque ahora se mas de mi papá y de lo que pensaba de mi mamá, ahora sé que nadie la querrá como mi papá lo hizo.

-¡Mamá ya regrese!- Entraba lentamente a mi casa, sí que la había extraño era divertido estar con los chicos pero nada se comparaba con estar aquí.

-¡Skipper! Me alegra que hayas vuelto te extrañe tanto hijo ¿Cómo has estado?- Mi mamá llego corriendo a abrazarme.

-Hola mamá yo también te extrañe mucho y he estado perfecto en serio, han sido días maravillosos pero me alegra estar de vuelta ¿Cómo han estado las cosas por aquí?

-Demasiado tranquilo, me parece perfecto que estés bien sube a dejar tus cosas y cuando bajes puedes contarme algo de lo que hiciste estos días- No puede saber todo lo que hice.

-Claro ya vuelvo- Me dirigí a las escaleras, estaba a la mitad de ella cuando algo me detuvo, podría hacerlo claro si quería hacerlo, tengo que hacerlo.

Decidido subí rápidamente a dejar mis cosas, solo abrí la puerta de mi habitación y deje mi mochila, con pasos decididos volví abajo, mi mamá estaba sentada en la sala esperándome, es momento de hablar.

-Mamá antes de contarte las cosas que hice estos días hay algo que quiero preguntarte, espero realmente no incomodarte con esto solo quiero saberlo y creo que tú eres la indicada.

-Me asustas con lo que estás diciendo Skipper ¿Qué es lo que quieres preguntarme?- Creo que si lo dije de un modo aterrador.

-No es nada malo o eso creo solo quisiera saber ¿Tu sabias que mi papá estuvo comprometido?- Lo solté de golpe creo que era la mejor manera.

-¿Cómo sabes de eso?- Olvide ese detalle.

-Ah bueno yo… lo escuche por error enserio no estaba espiando solo paso pero no lo se quería preguntártelo tengo mis dudas.

-Te creeré, y a tu pregunta sí lo sabía él me lo contó.

-Eso supuse, en fin pero ¿Por qué no se casó? ¿Quién era ella? ¿Cómo reaccionaste cuando te enteraste?- Sé que eran demasiadas preguntas pero ya no podía parar.

-Son bastantes preguntas Skipper, pero no te quedarás tranquilo hasta que lo sepas escucha ella lo dejo plantado, era una amiga de Stacy es lo poco que puedo decirte de ella y normal cuando tu padre me lo contó todavía no éramos nada.

-¿Por qué lo dejo plantado? ¿Cómo la conoció? ¿No te sentiste confundida o celosa?

-No puede ser, no lo sé jamás la conocí, tampoco sé cómo la conoció y desde luego que no sería absurdo ¿Por qué te interesa tanto el tema?- ¿Por qué no?

-Jamás me contaste que mi papá estuvo a punto de casarse me pareció estarlo y que había una razón por la cual nunca lo mencionaste.

-¿Es importante para nosotros? Skipper si a mí no me importó mucho menos a ti, deja ese asunto en paz ¿Quieres?- Solo que debió mencionarlo a menos que ocultará algo, Becky tiene razón veo cosas donde no las hay.

-Claro, solo fue una duda es que llegue a pensar que mi papá jamás te lo dijo ¿Había secretos entre ustedes?

-No, no había secretos entre nosotros al final tu padre me contó todo y yo a él ¿Por qué de repente preguntas todo eso?

-Simple curiosidad nada más ¿Hay otra razón para preguntar?

-Desde luego que no es extraño llegues aquí con todas esas preguntas, es todo.

-Lo siento, tenía curiosidad pero me alegra saber que no tenían secretos entre ustedes él en serio te quería- Como yo con… con nadie.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-¿Qué?

-Aseguras que él me quería como si supieras algo o como si te lo hubiera dicho- No podía decirle de las cartas no al menos hasta descubrir la verdad.

-Bueno se por medio de mis tíos lo desconfiado que era y si te conto todo es porque enserio te quería ¿No?

-Dejemos ese asunto de un lado y cuéntame ¿Cómo te la pasaste?- Bueno estaba salvado.

Empecé a contarte obviamente no le conté nada de cuando fui por Clemson, cuando encontré los expedientes y todo eso le conté las partes que sé que le gustarían, como platicar con los chicos, verlos, jugar un poco con ellos y pasar tiempo con mis tíos.

-Conocí a otro equipo, ellos son increíbles aunque son serios son bastante divertidos se llaman la ráfaga polar- Termine mi platica contándole sobre la ráfaga polar me pareció perfecto.

-Estuviste bastante ocupado estos días, pero si tu dices que te han servido te creo solo espero mejores tu comportamiento- Claro que lo haré.

-Ya verás que así será, bueno debo ir a hacer tarea y perdona por las preguntas creo que fui algo indiscreto.

-Claro que lo fuiste pero eres demasiado curioso y no puedo evitarlo solo no lo hagas de nuevo, descuida ve con calma- Asentí y regrese a mi habitación tenía que leer algunas cosas.

Tarde algo de tiempo poner en orden cronológico las cartas pero después de mucha paciencia lo logre, tenía que seguir el curso de la historia para saber qué era lo que pasaba pero ahora podría tendría que seguir averiguando lo que pasaba, al menos sé que mi mamá sabe todo de él y puedo preguntar algunas cosas que no entienda aunque claro con más discreción; solo espero encontrar las respuestas.

-Bueno creo que ya quedaron- Ahora podría empezar esto, será un poco tedioso pero lo vale. Comencé a leer.

 _Había aclarado algunas dudas con Doris sobre Marlene, jamás hacia algo si no estaba seguro pero Doris no me dio mucho al contrario dijo que tenía que arriesgarme ¿Debo hacer eso? ¡Claro que no! No sania mucho de ella ¿Qué tal si era mala? ¿Si me haría algo? Jamás en mi vida arriesgo tanto._

Después de eso escrito había varios renglones vacíos hasta que volvió a escribir.

 _Habían pasado ¿Qué? ¿Dos o tres días? No lo sé, hoy nos vimos y me dijo que me vio salir de la casa de Doris, ella quería saber porque Doris y yo dejamos de ser amigos esta chica era bastante curiosa y directa, desde luego no le dije nada no edad mi problema pero me entere de algo interesante; ella conocía a Espiráculo aunque claro para ella no era más que en hermano de Doris, Francis._

 _Por desgracias debía irme ella parecía burlarse de lo ocupado que estaba ¿Qué podía decir? En fin le di mi numero por si tenía más dudas, era gracioso que yo contestará sus dudad pero las mías no ¿Qué ocultas Marlene?_

 _Los chicos me decían que hablara con la verdad ¿Cómo hacerlo? Ella no lo era conmigo además yo no soy siempre honesto con las personas ¿Por qué con ella debería hacerlo? Cabo se veía muy entusiasmado porque la había conocido, los otros no tanto solo lo dejaban pasar, todo marchaba bien hasta que a Rico se le ocurrió la increíble idea de llamar a Perky mas adelante llamaron a Shauna. Trataron de ayudarme enserio que trataron y si ayudo un poco pero no creo que sirva de mucho._

 _Lo peor paso después Marlene llamo quiso respuestas enseguida hice lo mejor que pude por error hice que viniera, la recibieron bien luego nos quedamos solos y ella empezó a preguntar, al principio todo bien luego llego al tema difícil, incluso sabía que me iba a casar me acusó de que no quería a Kitka solo le dije algunas cosas pero tenía razón no la quería enserio y dudaba que alguna vez llegara a sentir algo por alguien._

 _Era algo molesta, insistía en saber cómo nos conocíamos Doris y yo ¿Qué pensaba? ¿Qué Doris y yo tuvimos algo? Eso jamás al menos no conmigo, para calmarla un poco le dije que fue por su hermano pero solo eso me sacaría; sí ella quería más Doris tendría que decírtelo._

 _Todo marchaba bien con ella, hasta el momento creo que puedo hacer lo que dijo Doris y me arriesgaría, será interesante ver qué sucede de todo esto._

Hasta ahora era la nota más larga que había leído de él, y no podía creerlo, lo que acaba de hacer con mi mamá ella se lo hizo a él; supongo que lo saque de ella. Además menciona el nombre de Kika ¿Sera ella? Recuerdo haberlo oído pero supongo que no le di importancia en su momento ahora lo importante, mi papá no la amaba y él pensaba que jamás amaría a nadie, pero estoy seguro que él amaba a mi mamá, bueno apenas se conocían vaya sorpresa que seguro se llevó cuando realmente la conoció.

 **Narrado por Kowalski.**

No es posible, aun no nos dejarían ver a Max esto era ridículo ¿Por qué no? Antes porque era recién egresado pero ahora no nos daban razones, más tardaremos en cerrar el caso estábamos cerca lo sabíamos, solo debíamos ver si el padre de Cazadora era culpable y encontrar al que Sabio dice es el verdadero culpable.

-¿Qué piensas Kowalski?- Pregunto Cabo.

-Pienso en demasiadas cosas Cabo, esta misión no parece acabar nunca Max continua ahí y dijimos que lo ayudaríamos- Y no hacemos nada.

-Sé que la situación no está de nuestro lado, también me siento mal por Max pero sé que ese no es tu único problema ¿No crees que te estas esforzando demasiado?- Tenia que esforzarme así.

-¿Qué puedo hacer Cabo? Debo de hacerlo alguien depende de nosotros, debemos ver si el padre de esa chica es culpable ¿Imagínate si no lo es? Además aún tenemos que encontrar a alguien más pero ellos no dicen a quién.

-Sabes que no me refiero a eso, sino a las cosas en tu casa ¿Ya hablaste con Stacy?

-Claro que no, está molesta y solo me ignora no tengo idea de que hacer Cabo pensé que estábamos bien enserio pero ese día todo se arruinó y no sé si deba seguir o acabar con esto.

-¿Divorciarte de ella? Pero Kowalski tú en verdad la quieres ¿Por qué piensas en algo así?

-Sé que la quiero de verdad pero ella no se da cuenta, sigue pensando que Doris importa en mi vida cuando dejo de importar hace mucho tiempo ¿Por qué no lo entiende?

-Debes de entender que para ella también es difícil, siempre vio como caías ante Doris una y otra vez es obvio que tenga miedo aunque ella se quedara contigo.

Se lo que había pasado pero eso fue antes, admito que hubo un tiempo en el que todo era así pero ya no pasa eso y aunque llevamos demasiados años juntos incluso dos hijos parece pensar que solo me quede con ella por resignación.

 _ **Flashback.**_

 _Por el momento no había misiones estábamos a la espera de una pero para mi era mi momento, podía estar en el laboratorio todo lo que quisiera haciendo mis experimentos sin interrupción aunque a Skipper no le agradará mucho eso ya que muchos explotaban o era un riesgo para la humanidad._

 _No era imposible hacer las cosas invisibles, lo probaría pero sería complicado hacerlo y que funcione a la perfección pero tengo los cálculos necesarios para empezar._

 _-Hola Kowalski, los chicos me dijeron que estabas aquí- Era Stacy ¿Qué hacía aquí? Se supone que hoy no la ayudaba._

 _-Hola Stacy, no te esperaba pensé que te ayudaría mañana- Era una sorpresa y no estaba molesto, generalmente me molestaba si me interrumpirán._

 _-Lo sé, me surgió una pequeña tarea y es con un programa que no se utilizar ¿Podrías ayudarme?_

 _-Claro, lo que sea por ti- Moví mis cosas con cuidado Stacy ayudo un poco pusimos la computadora en mi mesa y empezamos._

 _-¿De verdad no entiendes esto Stacy? Pensé que era lo que mejor sabias hacer, descuida en poco tiempo acabamos- Seguía ayudándola, de vez en cuando me miraba ¿Tendré algo?_

 _-Stacy disculpa la pregunta ¿Tengo algo? Es que noto que me vez mucho- Enseguida sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo, que raro no hace calor._

 _-No, para nada lo siento a veces miro mucho a las personas sin darme cuenta ¿Te incomoda?_

 _-No, solo que me mirabas demasiado y pensé eso es todo pero ¿Estas bien? De la nada te pusiste roja- Y eso solo hizo que se pusiera más roja._

 _-Estoy perfecta- Si ella lo decía._

 _-Hola Kowalski- Esa voz, me quede helado sin saber que hacer solo levante la mirada hacia la puerta, claro que era ella._

 _-Hola Doris- Inevitablemente le sonríe, no la esperaba bueno jamás la esperaba era diferentes los días en que venía._

 _-¿Estas ocupado? Venía a verte y no lo sé quizás salir un poco- Quería decir que no estaba ocupado pero si lo estaba, no podía dejar así a Stacy._

 _-Estoy ayudando a Stacy con algunas cosas pero ya casi término podrías esperarme unos minutos y voy contigo._

 _-Es que necesito salir contigo ahora mismo, supongo que volveré después- Eso significaba que vendría en varios días._

 _-Kowalski, con lo que has hecho es suficiente puedo continuar yo sola si quieres ve- No puede ser Stacy me acababa de salvar._

 _-Puedes venir otro día a que te ayude cuando quieras, muchas gracias- Sin darme cuenta abrace y bese la mejilla de Stacy. Estaba demasiado roja ¿Debía preocuparme por eso? Me separe de ella y fui con Doris._

 _Al ir a la otra habitación aún estaban los chicos jugando cartas, llego un momento en el que me miraron rieron un poco._

 _-Ahora vuelvo- Me limite a decir._

 _-Claro Kowalski ¿Y Stacy?- Dijo Cabo._

 _-A ella sigue ahí, me dijo que ya había entendido todo, enseguida regreso- Entonces salí come Doris pero unos metros más adelante me detuvo._

 _-¿Que fue eso Kowalski?_

 _-¿De que estas hablando?_

 _-De lo que paso allá, como estas tu solo con ella y como la abrasaste- ¿Eso? Pero no fue nada._

 _-No es nada Doris, solo le estaba ayudando sabes que los chicos pierden el tiempo cuando no hay misiones y ella llego yo solo la estaba ayudando es todo y lo del abrazo bueno me emocione de más pero solo es mi amiga._

 _-Está bien, te creo pero evita esas muestras de emoción ¿Quieres? No es correcto andar abrazando a las demás- ¿No lo es?_

 _-Perdona no tenía idea ya no volverá a pasar._

 _-¿Lo dices en serio?- ¿Lo dudaba?_

 _-Claro que lo digo enserio, no sabía que eso no se podía sabes que mi conocimiento de las relaciones es casi nulo perdóname Doris no volveré a abrazar a nadie que no seas tú- Entonces Doris me abrazo, amaba esta parte._

 _-¿Lo prometes?- No me hagas esto._

 _-Sabes que no hago promesas la probabilidad de que las promesas se cumplan es de…- Pero ella me interrumpió._

 _-Ya lo sé, a diferencia de ti yo si te prometeré algo._

 _-¿Qué?_

 _-Que nunca te dejaré- Después de eso me beso._

 _(…)_

 _-Kowalski yo…_

 _-No me digas nada Doris, todo este tiempo me estuviste utilizando, jugabas con mis sentimientos me hacías creer que también sentías lo mismo que yo._

 _-¿De dónde sacas eso?-_

 _-Cuando fui a verte escuche que le decías a tu hermano tu plan, cuando estuviera perdido por ti me harías liberarlo._

 _-Ese era el plan pero escucha…_

 _-¡No! No quiero escucharte más, siempre te escuche primero no puedo creer que me hicieras esto cuando yo di todo por ti._

 _-Si me dejarás explicar…_

 _-¡Es que no debes explicar nada! Pero quiero que te alejes de mí para siempre, jamás liberare a tu hermano y jamás volveré a confiar en ti._

 _-No me digas eso yo…_

 _-¡Que no quiero escucharte! Doris basta ya estoy mal, no me hagas más daño ¿Si? Jamás olvidaré lo que hiciste, te amaba y tu… solo déjame- Entonces ella se fue._

 _Me quede en mi laboratorio el resto del día no había salido para nada, los chicos vinieron a verme pero no sirvió de nada no tenía ánimos de nada y sobre todo admitir que Cabo y Rico tenían razón, Skipper se limitaba a decir las cosas por su amistad con Doris._

 _-Kowalski- Esa no era la voz de ninguno de los chicos, seguro era de Stacy, me encontraba recargado en la mesa con los brazos a mí alrededor._

 _-Stacy ahora no estoy de humor por favor quiero estar solo._

 _-No puedes estar así por ella._

 _-Puedo hacerlo, yo la quería y ella a mí no eso duele ¿Sabes? Es duro darte cuenta de eso- Ella no sabía lo que sentía._

 _-Te entiendo un poco, se lo que se siente querer a alguien que a ti no pero tienes que afrontar el dolor y no verlo como una desgracia sino como una oportunidad._

 _-¿Una oportunidad de qué?_

 _-De encontrar a alguien que en verdad te quiera, Kowalski mírame- Suspiro resignado, levante la mirada._

 _-Lo siento no quiero que me veas así ¿Por qué estás aquí?_

 _-Sé que no estás bien, tú me has ayudado demasiado y quiero hacer lo mismo por ti en verdad me importas y lamento que ella te haya hecho eso._

 _-Como sea, no podía ser todo tan perfecto te he ayudado de buena fe Stacy no tienes que hacer lo mismo solo por eso._

 _-No lo hago por eso Kowalski, entiendo que sientes un gran dolor que pasara en sanar pero no será imposible, no tienes que cambiar solo por lo que ella te hizo, eres un chico demasiado dulce y amable no dejes de serlo._

 _-Lo fui y me hicieron esto, no lo se creó que esto me pasa por ser así._

 _-Para nada Kowalski, ella no supo quererte así pero ten por seguro que encontraras a alguien que si ame todo eso._

 _-Jamás encontrare a nadie más._

 _-Jamás es mucho tiempo, debo irme espero lo reconsideres no debes dejar ir tu vida por una mala experiencia, sé que cuando un experimento falla no te detiene esto es igual, eres increíble no lo olvides- Se acercó y beso mi frente._

 _-¿Por qué haces todo esto Stacy?_

 _Pero no dijo nada solo sonrió y se fue, esto en verdad estaba doliendo nadie me ha dicho que se debe hacer cuando un corazón se rompe, desde luego hablando metafóricamente si en verdad se hubiera roto no estaría vivo, espero esto sane pronto y pueda volver a ser el mismo, aunque claro no lo seré._

 _(…)_

 _-Stacy he revisado todo mil veces y te puedo asegurar que todo está perfecto, quiero descansar acabo de regresar de una misión y quiero descansar- Los ojos me dolían._

 _-Perdona estoy muy nerviosa es mi trabajo final, si lo entrego perfecto me graduare con honores- Lo sabía._

 _-Todo saldrá perfecto, lo hiciste todo tu sola y me impresionas realmente eres una mujer brillante así que no estés nerviosa- Tome sus manos._

 _-¿Tú crees?_

 _-Claro, la verdad es que no entiendo porque muchas veces me pedias ayuda si siempre podías hacerlo tú._

 _-¿Iras?_

 _-Seguro los chicos y yo iremos a tu graduación._

 _-Que increíble Kitka estará feliz de conocerte, digo conocerlos._

 _-Sera un placer._

 _-Me alegra que estés conmigo- Vaya seguíamos tomados de la manos._

 _-Siempre lo estaré- Dije sin querer._

 _-¿Lo prometes?_

 _-Lo prometo- Dije antes de besarla._

 _(…)_

 _-Ya vine ¿Por qué la urgencia de que viniera aquí Kowalski?- Se acercó a mí y me dio un corto beso._

 _-Gracias por venir, perdona llamarte de repente es que tengo algo que decirte._

 _-Descuida pero dime ¿Qué sucede?- Estaba listo._

 _-Desde que nos conocimos siempre has estado ahí, cada día y hora conmigo estaba ahí aun cuando te ignoraba por otra estuviste ahí cuando ella siempre me has acompañado y nunca lo vi de hecho no se en que momento empecé a sentir lo mismo solo que ahora por ti._

 _-Pero esto que siento ahora por ti es más grande y al principio tuve miedo pero sabía que tú no me harías algo igual porque tú eras diferente, confio en ti y tu en mi hemos sido pareja bastante tiempo desde ese día que te prometí que siempre estaría contigo._

 _-Kowalski ¿Por qué me dices todo eso?_

 _-Porque he cumplido esa promesa cuando creía que las promesas no se cumplen, quiero seguir cumpliéndola, por mucho más tiempo si es posible por toda la vida- Entonces me hinque ante ella y le mostré el anillo- He leído que esta es la mera correcta espero que sea así ¿Te casarías conmigo?_

 _-¿Cuál es la probabilidad de que acepte?_

 _-Desde luego que cien por cierto que aceptes- De nuevo me levante, tome su mano y le puse el anillo, por ultimo nos besamos._

 _ **Fin del Flashback.**_

¿Por qué vienen a mí todos esos recuerdos? No puede ser que en un momento así esté pensando en eso, ahora mismo estoy rompiendo esa promesa y la verdad es que esperaba pasar el resto de mi vida con ella.

-Cabo.

-¿Qué pasa Kowalski?

-Soy un idiota.

 **Nota de la autora: De nuevo disculpen la tardanza la inspiración no me llego hasta hace unas horas y me puse a escribir como loca, un poco cursi lo último pero creo que está todo bien, gracias por seguir leyendo.**

 **Mari pie85: De nuevo no te preocupes, Skipper está cada vez más cerca de descubrir la verdad, lo será desde luego ya lo veremos más adelante, fue más que hermoso o eso lo imagine, saludos.**

 **No olviden comentar si les gusto que les gustaría que pasara o algún a duda que tengan, cualquier cosa pero comenten.**

 **Hasta la próxima. Bye.**


	24. Chapter 24 Decisión

Hola mis queridos lectores lamento de nuevo tardar he tratado de subirlo a tiempo pero me ha sido imposible espero poder hacerlo mejor y sin más el capítulo de hoy.

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Tom McGrath y Eric Darnell creadores de la serie pero la historia sí es mía.**

 **Capítulo 24: Decisión.**

 **Narrado por Skipper.**

Cada vez esto me confundía más y más, quiero leer todo de una buena vez pero no tengo tanto tiempo libre como quisiera, además tuve que encontrar un escondite perfecto para que mi mamá no encontrara las cartas. Es otro día en la escuela no había visto a Becky ni Daniel para saber si las cosas ya se habían arreglado en su casa y había llamado a Eric para saber cómo iban las cosas, aparentemente todo estaba perfecto para él estar con Cazadora lo era.

Clemson se encontraba dormido a mi lado, de vez en cuando el profesor volteaba lo despertaba pero ahora que el profesor estaba totalmente distraído podía dejarlo dormir tan siquiera un poco.

-Clemson- Lo golpee levemente, Clemson enseguida se despertó y fingió estar leyendo, el profesor nos miró por un buen rato después la quito.

-Así que Julien si hizo la fiesta ¿De verdad estas bien?

-Si la hizo y no, estoy cansado Julien no paro no entiendo como tiene tantas energías hoy esta como si nada.

-¿Y el hermano de Barry? ¿Está bien?

-¿Eh? Ah si claro esta perfecto después de que Julien acabara durmió seguro ahora está dormido ¿Cómo te fue a ti?

-Ayer le pregunte a mi mamá si sabía que mi papá antes de conocerla se iba a casar.

-¿Y qué sucedió?

-Al parecer si sabía de todo, mi papá se lo conto al parecer ellos dos no tenían secretos y todo está en orden- Aunque no me lo haya dicho.

-¿Tu papá sabía todo de ella?- ¿Qué?

-Supongo, digo ella dijo que entre ellos no habían secretos así me lleva a creer que si él sabía todo de ella ¿Por qué la pregunta?

-No, solamente no había entendido esa parte perdón vengo con sueño y eso.

-Descuida y lo entiendo, es solo que todo esto me inquietaba porque jamás me lo dijo aunque ella tiene razón no es algo que nos importe o afecte ahora.

-Hay cosas que jamás se dicen por miedo deberías tomar eso en cuenta Skipper- ¿Miedo de que?

-Lo tendré en cuenta.

Así pasaron todas las clases Clemson durmió en varias de ellas, en todo ese tiempo me quedaba pensando en lo que dijo ¿Por qué debería tener miedo? Entiendo que no me lo dijera como ella dice no importa y si no me dice muchas cosas de él es porque le duele hablar de eso; he pensado en decirle lo que estoy haciendo pero no creo que sea lo mejor ¿Y si le afecta? Sé que de todas maneras le afectara la verdad, prefiero decírtelo todo cuando este seguro de la verdad, quizás ella siente lo mismo que yo y que eso no debió haber pasado y si fue así es por algo más.

Regresaba a mi casa, el día en particular estuvo aburrido con Clemson no pude hablar mucho y no encontré a Daniel y Becky, por lo menos tendría más tiempo para leer, entre sin prestar atención a mi alrededor cuando estaba por subir las escaleras escuche a mi mamá.

-Skipper ¿Puedes venir un momento por favor?- Fui directo a la sala, ahí me encontré con Antonio en peor momento no podía venir.

-Hola mamá y hola Antonio- Trate de sonar normal, haría lo que una vez Clemson me recomendó.

-Hola Skipper.

-Hola hijo te estábamos esperando.

-¿A mí? Bueno ya estoy aquí ¿Qué sucede?

-Con todo lo que ha sucedido creo que es momento de que ustedes dos hablen, los dejo un momento- Y mi mama se fue de la sala ¿En serio tenía que hacer esto?

-Skipper con todo lo que ha pasado nosotros no hemos podido hablar tranquilamente pero creo que ya es momento de hacer- Yo no quería hacer esto.

-Pues tienes razón- ¿Qué decirle? Yo no quería hablar con él.

-Creo que has malinterpretado todo esto y es mi deber aclararlo, en ningún momento he venido a ocupar el lugar de tu padre- Jamás podría hacerlo.

-Eso lo sé.

-Me alegro porque siento que todo esto ha sido por eso, entiendo que no es fácil para ti jamás lo conociste y para ti es algo intocable, pero créeme cuando te digo que no pretendo ser tu padre- Eso está claro para mí.

-Si eso está claro Antonio pero esto empezó porque quieres alejarse de mis tíos que son lo más cercano a un padre que conozco- Por eso verdaderamente empezó.

-¿Por eso? Pensé que habías entendido que ellos no son lo mejor para ti, es que creo que te enseñan cosas muy peligrosas- Volvemos a lo mismo.

-Me enseñan lo que quiero aprender sé que mi mamá no quiere que me dedique a eso pero ella se engaña porque desde muy chico me gustaba todo eso.

-¿Crees que es correcto que te enseñen eso? Skipper debes pensar en tu madre ella perdió a tu padre en esto y lo que menos quiere es perderte a ti- A mi padre lo perdió no por su trabajo sino por algo que voy a descubrir.

-Yo les he pedido que me enseñen, quiero dedicarme a eso lo traigo en la sangre y lo seré, esta platica no nos llevara a ningún lado opinamos muy diferentes pero no importa alguien ya se alejó de mi todo por tu culpa, haz ganado.

-Skipper las cosas no son así debes admitir que tu haz cambiado y eso no es normal yo solo trataba de ayudar a tu madre a descubrir la razón.

-La razón es que estoy creciendo y estoy adoptando otras actitudes pero ustedes solo por eso lo ven extraño, solo estoy creciendo.

-Lo entendemos pero nadie cambia de un día para otro Skipper, tienes que entender que solo queremos lo mejor para ti.

-Solo quiero… quiero que todo vuelva a ser como antes pero eso no se puede y tengo algo muy importante que hacer, lamento todo y adiós- No sé si dijo algo mas solo me fui de ahí.

Al llegar a mi cuarto puse el seguro, no puede ser que Antonio quiera arreglar las cosas ahora cuando las cosas están lejos de volver a la normalidad, como sea espero entienda que las cosas ya no tienen arreglo con él a menos que se vaya para siempre de nuestras vidas, estaba algo molesto me acosté en mi cama y tome la siguiente hoja era momento de leer y distraerme un poco.

 _Estaba algo nervioso no podía ocultarlo seguro hablo con Doris pero tengo miedo de que le diga más cosas, en algún momento ella y yo fuimos buenos amigos y puede que diga algo de lo que Marlene no se deba enterar._

 _Había hablado con Kowalski, le afecto un poco saber que indirectamente Doris volverá a entrar a su vida pero me sirvió hablar con él hasta ahora me apoya aunque no suena seguro sé que piensa demasiadas cosas ahora. Aunque tampoco me dejo muy tranquilo le dije que tenía que hacer que Marlene confié en mí solo así me aseguro de estar a salvo porque es imposible que confié en ella, él simplemente dijo que no sería tan fácil ¿Cómo saberlo? Pues al parecer él sí._

 _Tuve que reunir a los chicos para platicarles de esto, Kowalski había analizado con detenimiento a Marlene y me tenía una respuesta, enterarme fue complicado y sospechoso cuando Rico y Cabo llegaron desde luego Cabo me dijo que no debía desconfiar de ella y que apenas la había conocido._

 _Luego Kowalski explico lo obvio, que ella actuaba como si fuera su trabajo acercarse a mí además de las innumerables preguntas que hace, nos hemos visto como ¿Tres o cuatro veces? Nadie pregunta tanto en tan poco tiempo y las preguntas eran lo extraño, no preguntaba cosas comunes como gustos o pasatiempos solo cosas en verdad privadas ¿Quién hace eso?_

 _Cabo seguía insistiendo pero él no lo entiende a pesar de todo no lo entiende, confía ciegamente en todos y eso algún día acabara con él, de todas maneras continuaré con esto en verdad quiero continuar pero lo haré más lento, ella no obtendrá todo fácilmente de mí._

 _¿La sorpresa? Ella llego en ese momento, quería hablar y accedí sin pensarlo, los chicos se fueron no muy convencidos, por alguna extraña razón una vez que le dije porque había ayudado a Doris le dije lo de mi hermano, es algo que no había dicho en años y solo ella se lo dije ¿Que está pasando conmigo? Debo dejar de hacer eso o será mi perdición._

-¿Hermano?- ¡Mi papá tenía un hermano! ¿Por qué jamás me entere? No puede ser esto es increíble ¿Cómo me pueden ocultarla algo así?

Ahora que lo pienso tampoco se de la familia de mi mamá, de ninguno y nunca le di importancia ¿Seguirá vivo? ¿Dónde estará? ¿Por qué mi papá no hablaba de él? Lo peor de todo es que no puedo contestar esas dudas ¿Cómo diré que lo es? Tendría que revelar lo de las cartas y no puedo hacer eso ¡Lo tengo!

Me levante de la cama y volví a guardar la carta, pero alguien tocaba la puerta seguro era mi mamá perfecto, guarde la calma y le abrí.

-Hola mamá.

-Skipper pensé que hablarían con más calma ¿Por qué no haces un esfuerzo?

-Lo hice pero empezó a decir que lo hacían por mí y no es cierto si lo hiciera por mí no me alejaría de las cosas que quiero, quiero seguir el legado de mi padre porque es lo que quiero de niño y tú no me dejas.

-No tienes que hacer eso Skipper.

-Tienes razón no tengo que hacerlo pero quiero hacerlo, no puedes negar que desde niño he querido eso y he respetado tu decisión pero es mi futuro y es lo que quiero hacer.

-Aun eres joven para saber qué es lo que quieres Skipper, podría terminar no gustándote- Siempre decía lo mismo.

-Como sea, también venia pensando en otras cosas y creo que fue el momento menos indicado para ponerme a hablar con Antonio.

-¿En qué otras cosas venias pensando?

-En la escuela estábamos hablando de la familia en general y me di cuenta que de ninguna parte de la familia tengo abuelos y me preguntaba porque pero es inútil jamás lo sabré.

-Skipper es un tema difícil ¿Si lo entiendes?- Oh por favor ya soy grande.

-Lo entiendo.

-No hagas eso.

-¿Hacer qué?

-Ese tono que haces cuando quieres conseguir algo.

-Quiero saber porque soy el único chico que no sabe nada de sus abuelos es todo.

-Está bien pero solo lo diré una vez y no hagas muchas preguntas al respecto ¿Entendido?

-Entendido.

-De mi parte es porque mi papá nos abandonó a mi madre y a mí cuando yo estaba bastante joven años después de eso murió- Bien, ahora me sentía un idiota por preguntar pero sinceramente no me esperaba eso.

-¿Y… y mi papá?

-Bueno eso es algo incierto Skipper, tu padre no tenía una buena relación con ellos y a cierta edad huyó de ahí por eso te digo que es incierto- ¿Huyó? Hay demasiadas cosas que no sabía de él.

-¿Ninguno de ustedes tenia un hermano o primos?

-No, fui hija única y tu padre tenía un hermano.

-¿Un hermano?

-Si ellos al parecer era unidos hasta que murió de ahí la relación con sus padres fue terrible hasta que huyó, por eso te digo que es incierto saber que fue de ellos.

-Perdona por preguntar no sabía que era tan difícil el tema.

-Supongo que siempre tuviste la duda, tranquilo pero es todo lo que puedo decirte al respecto de ese tema ahora con respecto a lo de Antonio- No puede ser.

-Ya lo sé y lo siento, pero no lo sé supongo que no me gusta la manera en la que se está metiendo en este asunto entiendo que quiera que estés bien pero no se debe meter con mis decisiones es que nadie cambiara.

-Es que trato de decírtelo pero simplemente no entiendes Skipper, era obvio que los chicos tampoco me apoyarían es esto ellos te apoyarían a ti a seguir con esta locura.

-No es una locura es lo que quiero hacer, entiendo que es malo lo que le paso a mi papá pero no me tiene que pasar a mi quiero hacer eso además nada fue culpa de mi papá- Oh, oh.

-¿Por qué dices eso?- Lo dijo con ¿Miedo? ¿Preocupación?

-Que no fue culpa de mi papá, él no iba a saber que Hans le tenía una trampa escucha sé que te asusta que quiera hacer esto pero tú quieres que sea feliz hacer eso me haría muy feliz ¿Quieres que me dedique a algo con lo que no seré feliz?

-Skipper ya lo hemos hablado muchas veces ¿Quieres que un día ocurra?

-¿Ocurra qué?

-Ahora piensas eso pero llegara el día que pierdas a la personas que más quieres- Ambos nos quedamos en silencio.

-Espero que pienses en ello Skipper- Al decir eso se fue, ahora me siento mal creo que le recordé cosas que le duelen, no quería eso solo quería dejar en claro mi punto.

Pienso en ello pero por mucho que le doy vueltas estoy seguro que es lo que quiero estoy al tanto de sus riesgos; en serio quiero hacer eso aunque mi mamá es más importante sé que le digo que no me pasara lo mismo pero nunca se sabe a mi papá que era invencible le paso a mí me puede pasar de una manera diferente, supongo que deberé hacerle caso y abandonar esto.

No olvidaré la promesa silenciosa que le hice a mi papá, averiguare qué es lo que paso hasta la verdad después de eso dejaré todo esto, será una lástima pero no quiero hacerla sufrir más de lo que sufre día a día, lo siento papá.

 **Narrado por Clemson.**

La escuela ayudo a bajar el sueño ahora ya no me sentía cansado, pero aún tenía problemas Barry quería que lo sacara de ahí ¿Cómo se supone que haré eso? Por suerte Barry ya sabe que yo no sería capaz de algo como eso y me encargo que contestará a alguien que hará todo el trabajo por mí, aunque aún debo conseguirles algunas cosas para que saquen a Barry y Sabio.

-¡Hey Clemson!- Estaba por subir a mi auto, cuando escuche que me gritaban, voltee a ver de qué se trataba era Daniel y su hermana.

-¿Ahora qué quieres?

-Tienes que ver con Sabio y Barry ¿Verdad?- ¿Cómo lo sabía?

-¿De que estas hablando?

-Ayer vimos a nuestro padre, nos contó lo que estaba sucediendo y no necesitamos ser muy listos para saber que tú eres a quien están buscando- ¿No pudieron llegar en peor momento?

-Por favor Daniel tengo al de prisa si te importa.

-No Clemson, esto es serio has metido a Skipper en un gran problema y a todos nosotros, te ayudamos a escapar de nuestros propios padres ¿Sabes que pasara con nosotros?

-No lo sé.

-Puede que Eric, Thomas y yo salgamos bien pero Skipper no es la primera vez que está ahí a él pueden culparlo junto contigo, Barry y Sabio saldrán y ustedes dos entraran- ¿De verdad?

-Entonces ¿Por eso no han dicho nada?- En vez de eso están aquí diciéndomelo.

-No, te lo decimos para que tú digas la verdad, que tú eres a quien buscan y solo a ti, Skipper confía en ti Clemson ese día te salvo y ha hecho mucho por ti a pesar de que le decíamos que se alejará de ti él siempre dijo que no eras malo y que eras una increíble persona debes demostrárselo ahora- Dijo la hermana de Daniel.

-No puedo hacerlo es solo que tienen razón soy yo pero por ahora no puedo hacerlo.

-¿Porque no puedes hacerlo? ¿Le darás la espalda a Skipper? Él no lo pensó dos veces para ir por ti.

-No, no le daré la espalda, pero estoy metido en un gran problema sino lo hago enserio que lo lamentare el resto de mi vida pero en cuanto arregle eso hablaré.

-Si ellos te encuentran a ti y a Skipper los dos serán encerrados, si te entregas será mejor para ti hasta podemos ayudarte pero Clemson debes hacerlo ahora antes de que no solo te encuentren a ti sino también a Skipper.

-Es que les digo que no puedo hacerlo ahora, no quiero afectar a Skipper pero debo hacer algo importante.

-¿Qué es más importante que ayudar al único amigo que se ha preocupado por ti?- Dijo más molesta la hermana de Daniel.

-Tengo que hacer un favor a alguien, sino lo hago le harán algo a mi familia y aunque no los soporto son lo único que me queda no quiero que les hagan nada por eso no puedo ahora hasta que me asegure que estarán a salvo.

-Clemson no puedes esperar mucho tiempo además de que te encuentren y será peor si encuentran a Skipper no podrán ayudarlo, tienes que apurarte con lo que sea que estés haciendo por favor mira llamaremos a Thomas y Eric y les pediremos ayuda a retrasar el caso pero por favor hazlo rápido.

-Daniel cálmate ya te dije que lo haré en cuanto haga el favor, haré lo que sea para hacer rápido el favor y me iré a entregar- ¿Todo eso terminaba aquí? Yo pensaba cambiar a Skipper para evitar esto y ahora lo salvare.

-Mira Clemson no te preocupes por la cárcel nosotros te ayudaremos o haremos lo mejor posible porque si atrapan a los dos solo podremos ayudar a Skipper- Lo sé.

-Ya entendí, créeme te juro que lo haré en cuanto termine lo que estoy haciendo, se lo debo después de todo a Skipper- Después de eso me metí al auto ellos comenzaron a irse.

Ahora tengo que hacer todo más rápido, pero debo hacerlo si no quiero que les hagan nada a ellos y supongo que tampoco quiero que culpen a Skipper de algo en lo que no tiene idea, devolvió la vista hacia donde aún estaba Daniel y su hermana, es extraño que no me entregara y me diera la oportunidad de hacerlo aunque debo suponer que es por Skipper.

Cuando por fin iba a dejar de verlos algo ocurrió unos tipos llegaron, se estaban llevando a la hermana de Daniel aunque algunas veces trataba de golpear a los tipos no había mucho, por otro lado Daniel si hacia pelea pero eran bastante y se le complicaba, no me quede viendo más cuando me baje del auto y corrí a ayudarlo ¿Por qué? No tengo idea solo lo hice.

Llegue con ellos, empecé a golpear a algunos ¿Quieres era? ¿Y de dónde salieron? Era difícil cada vez aparecían más.

-Clemson ayuda a Becky- Digo apenas Daniel, su hermana ya estaba un poco más lejos de nosotros, corrí hacia ella y golpee a los sujetos.

Pero de la nada llegaron más alejándome de ella, eran muchos empezaba a perder ellos me golpeaban una y otra vez, fue cuando caí a pesar de eso siguieron golpeándome, solo podía ver cómo fueron hasta una furgoneta que estaba más alejada y la subieron.

Después los que me estaban golpeando se fueron con Daniel, igual que a mí me derrotaron dejándolo en el suelo pero creo que a él lo dejaron inconsciente ya que tuvieron que cargarlo hasta la misma furgoneta donde subieron a su hermana, pocos de los hombres subieron y los demás subieron en otra furgoneta que estaba justo adelante, una vez todos adentro se fueron.

Tarde algo de tiempo en levantarme pero finalmente lo hice, sí que me dolía el cuerpo no pude hacer nada de todas formas se los llevaron, desde luego que era un secuestro ¿Por qué los secuestrarían a ellos? De todas maneras no puedo dejar esto así, con dificultar llegue a mi auto y me puse en marcha.

-¡Skipper!- Estaba afuera de su ventana, espera que me escuchara, después de unos segundos lo vi en la ventana,

-¿Clemson? Espera ahí ahora bajo- En pocos minutos lo vi salir y acercarse hacia mí.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y qué te paso?

-Estaba en la escuela a punto de irme cuando Daniel y su hermana se acercaron a mí, me dijeron un par de cosas.

-¿Ellos te hicieron esto?

-No, cuando acabaron de decirme lo que tenían que decir ellos cuando se iban unos sujetos aparecieron de la nada y los atacaron, trate de ayudarlos pero eran muchos me derivaron fácilmente y en el suelo vi cómo se los llevaban.

-¡Se llevaron a Becky y Daniel! No, no puede ser cierto dime que estas bromeando Clemson.

-Mírame Skipper ¿Te parece que estoy bromeando? Los tipos esos fueron lo que me atacaron y lamento decírtelo pero se los llevaron no se a donde yo todavía tarde un buen rato en levantarme y poder venir aquí a decírtelo.

-¡No puede ser! Debemos decírselo a mi tío Kowalski él los buscara y los encontrara sano y salvo ¡Vamos!- Pero él me detuvo.

-¿Qué? Estás loco ¿Verdad? No puedo ir con él y decirle que a sus hijos los secuestraron.

-Clemson si voy yo solo no les puedo decir lo que paso de verdad debes ir, vamos ayúdame así los encontremos más fácil, por favor Daniel es como un hermano para mí y Becky bueno ella… debemos encontrarlos.

-Está bien vamos a decírselo a tu tío, tú le dices y yo le doy los detalles.

Skipper me ayudo aun me dolían los golpes, en mi auto fuimos hasta ahí pero una vez que llegamos nos quedamos inmóviles en el auto, sabíamos lo que íbamos a hacer y no era fácil, nos acercamos a la puerta y tocamos según Skipper debía estar aquí y no se equivoco fue él quien nos recibió.

-Skipper… ¿Buscas a Daniel? Ni él ni Becky han llegado ya tardaron pero seguro pronto llegan.

-La verdad es que vine a verte a ti sucedió algo.

-Si tu amigo viene golpeado, puedo ver que es algo serio pasa Skipper y habla recuerda lo que hablábamos- Hablaba muy frio con Skipper. Ambos pasamos.

-Bueno ahora que sucedió.

-Tío Kowalski esto no es fácil decir estoy muy nervioso y yo también quiero encontrarlos a como de lugar.

-Skipper ¿De que estas hablando?

-Daniel y Becky fueron secuestros.

 **Nota de la autora: El plan de Espiráculo ya empezó ¿Cómo afectara esto? Clemson parece haber cambiado pero ¿Ayudara a Barry y Sabio a escapar? ¿Podrán encontrar a Becky y Daniel? Gracias por seguir leyendo.**

 **Yin-princesa-del-olvido: Creo que la verdad tendrá que esperar un poco más para Skipper, lo sé la verdad afectara a más de uno pero aun no es momento de saber la verdad, fue especialmente para ti no pensaba sacar esa parte pero como había la duda y no quiero dejar a nadie con dudas pues lo hice lo mejor posible, no es algo que Cabo respondería normalmente, gracias.**

 **No olviden comentar si les gusto que les gustaría que pasara o algún a duda que tengan, cualquier cosa pero comenten.**

 **Hasta la próxima. Bye.**


	25. Chapter 25 Noticias

Hola mis queridos lectores lamento tardar otra vez, este capítulo no es muy largo ya que el tiempo que he tenido para escribir es muy corto y apenas ahora puedo acabar este capítulo y subirlo, lo siento les juro que cuando me desocupe lo compensare, y sin can el capítulo de hoy.

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Tom McGrath y Eric Darnell creadores de la serie pero la historia sí es mía.**

 **Capítulo 25: Noticias.**

 **Narrado por Daniel.**

Mi cabeza dolía horrible, recién despertaba y no tenía idea de donde estaba, los recuerdos llegaron en mi rápidamente ¡No puede ser! ¿Quiénes eran ellos? ¿Por qué fueron tras de Becky y yo? ¿Y Becky? La habitación era oscura solo una luz y estaba dirigida hacia mí, comencé a levantarme solo eso pude, tenía grilletes en manos y piernas que no me dejaban alejarme de la pared.

-¡Becky!- Grité, no tenía idea de donde estaba, enserio trate de luchar incluso Clemson nos ayudó pero resultaron ser demasiados y todos al mismo tiempo, no tuve oportunidad.

Estaba desesperado, adolorido y con mucho miedo ¿Dónde estaría Becky? No tenía idea de quienes habían sido aún tenía la esperanza de que Clemson nos vio y seguro alerto a alguien, pero aun así no tiene idea de quien se trata. De pronto se escuchó un ruido como si una puerta se abriera.

-¿Quién está ahí?- Tenía la certeza de que alguien me estaba mirando seguro la misma persona que había entrado y me tenía cautivo.

-Por fin despiertas Daniel- ¡Esa voz! Por alguna razón esto no me sorprende en nada aun así no lo esperaba.

-¿Parker? ¿Qué es lo que sucede contigo? ¿Por qué me tienes prisionero?

-Hay Daniel pensé que eras listo, sabes muy bien porque te tengo aquí pero por si aún no has captado, es muy sencillo, quiero hacer sufrir a tu padre y la única manera de hacerlo es quitarle lo más importante de si vida- Sí que está loco.

-¿Has perdido la razón? Parker sé que mi padre y tu han tenido sus diferencias pero no es para que me rapes junto con mi hermana.

-He sido muy paciente con tu padre pero esto ya fue el colmo y esto es culpa tuya siempre provoque a tu padre y él jamás cedió solo tuviste que meterte para que esto explotara.

-No puedes hacer esto.

-Ya lo hice Daniel, estarás aquí por algún tiempo mientras veo a tu padre morir lentamente ya lo vi así Daniel cuando murió su amigo ¿Qué pasara si a ustedes les pasa algo?

-Parker en serio debes detenerte ahora estás cegado por la ira, esto solo será terrible para ti piénsalo además de lo que pasara cuando nos encuentren piensa en tu hija, ¿Cree que Lucy estará feliz cuando se entere?

-En primera sé muy bien lo que hago chico sino no lo hubiera hecho, segundo jamás los encontraran al menos no vivos y ¿Crees que soy tonto? Ella nunca se enterara de esto.

-¿Dónde está mi hermana?- Veo que es una pérdida de tiempo tratar de hablar con él, solo tengo que confiar en que mi papá nos encontrara.

-Tranquilo ella está bien pero solo por seguridad están en cuartos separados, ahora te dejo supe que un chico trato de ayudarlos pero teníamos que asegurarnos de que todo fuera perfecto así que obviamente no hubo oportunidad pero seguro a estas alturas tu padre ya lo sabe- ¿Asegurarnos? Eso significa que no está solo.

-Parker te aseguro que te arrepentirás de todo esto.

-Eres valiente chico pero date cuenta que esto ya no tiene marcha atrás, y no intentes hacer nada como viste estas casi inmovilizado y tampoco grites ¿Sí? Ten por seguro que nadie podrá escucharte pero me molestaría mucho, ah y otra cosa- Se acercó a mí y me golpeó en la mejilla.

-Disfruta tu estadía aquí chico- Se fue alejando y deje de verlo hasta que volví a escuchar que una puerta se abría y se cerraba con un fuerte estruendo.

Esto es malo, no solo Parker me tiene aquí sino que tiene ayuda y apuesto lo que sea a que es Espiráculo, a esto se refería mi papá entiendo es en parte mi culpa ¿Ahora qué haré? No tengo idea de donde esta Becky y si está bien seguro está algo asustada sin entender nada; debo encontrar una forma de escapar, no sé cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente y seguro Clemson ya dijo que paso solo espero nos encuentran antes de que ellos se cansen.

Solo me senté, toque mi mejilla, dolía un poco aunque no me importaba eso, no había modo de poder romper los grilletes y no veo una salida aquí ni siquiera veo, no tengo muchas opciones tampoco sé dónde estamos sí en la guarida de espiráculo o en otro lugar, no creo que ni siquiera mi papá pueda hacerlo en definitiva estoy perdido.

 **Narrado por Espiráculo.**

-¿Terminaste de hablar con él? Sinceramente no sé porque querías decirle que todo es plan tuyo, si logra escapar estarás perdido.

-No lograra escapar tú mismo te aseguraste de eso además no tiene nada de malo que piense que es su culpa para que así no intente nada- Esto no era parte del plan.

-Como sea, seguro él ya lo sabe y empezaran a buscarlos debemos vigilar si Rico y Cabo no hacen nada para proteger a sus hijos.

-No harán nada.

-No podemos asegurarlo quizás se sientan amenazados puede que los protejan o algo escucha esto, los vigilaras esperaremos un poco y el día que yo lo indique secuestraras a los dos.

-¿Y Skipper?

-No lo sé, Hans me quito eso, de todas formas creo que así estará perfecto sé que quiere a esos chicos como si fueran sus hermanos y perderlos seria devastador solo con ellos Skipper puede quedarse si quiere ¿Entendido?

-Entendido de todas formas a mí solo me interesa lo que le pase a los niños que ya tenemos, supongo que si Kowalski ya sabe debo irme ¿Tienes todo listo para mí?

-Si tu coartada está hecha si él sospecha y trata de culparte tienes todo para probar que tú no has tenido nada que ver.

-¿Y tú? Puede sospechar de ti que me ayudaste- ¿Cree que no lo sé?

-También tengo todo listo, si averigua vera que nadie ha salido de aquí y si revisa tampoco los encontrara, te dije que tendría todo listo ahora debes irte.

-De acuerdo pero lo único importante de todo esto es que no dejes que Lucy se entere de nada- Claro que no.

-Desde luego que no dejaré que lo descubra.

-Adiós- Con eso se fue Parker.

Recuerdo todas esas veces que ellos frustraron mis planes, una tras otra no importaba lo que intentaba siempre arruinaban mis planes y comencé a querer destruirlos a ellos pero era lo mismo eran intocables; enemigo tras enemigo no podíamos con ellos finalmente Hans logro lo que quería, ahora yo lo lograré aunque Hans me quito la completa satisfacción, solo esperar un poco más y acabaré con ellos.

 **Narrado por Skipper.**

-Daniel y Becky fueron secuestrados- Apenas dije, sé que debía darme prisa para encontrarlos pero esto no era nada fácil.

-¿Qué es lo que dijiste?- ¿Molesto? ¿Preocupado? ¿Angustiado? No tengo idea de cómo lo dijo.

-Este…Clemson explícale- Dije que le diría y eso hice.

-Ah bueno en la escuela a la salida hable unos minutos con Daniel y su hermana cuando estaban por irse vi como unos sujetos se acercaron a ellos querían llevárselos pero dieron pelea- Clemson se calló por unos segundos.

-Fui a tratar de ayudarlos enserio que lo intente pero eran muchos me derrotaron fácilmente cómo ve, me dejaron tirado solo pude ver como se llevaban a Becky y después inconsciente a Daniel, después cuando por fin pude levantarme fui con Skipper a decirle lo que había pasado y aquí estamos.

-No te muevas de aquí ¿Entendido?- Le dijo mi tío Kowalski y enseguida se fue.

-Skipper ¿Cree que tarde mucho? Tengo cosas que hacer- Seguro se refiere a cuidar al hermano de Barry.

-No lo creo seguro querrá más detalles al respecto no te preocupes, yo me encargo de que no detenga aquí por más tiempo entiendo que tienes que cuidar al hermano de Barry.

-Skipper ¿Puede venir tu amigo un momento? Solo necesito registrar más detalles al respecto pero rápido.

-Ve con él Clemson solo quiere detalles, dáselos y creo que podrás irte descuida todo estará bien- Podía notar que estaba nervioso.

-Está bien te haré caso ya vuelvo- Clemson fue con mi tío Kowalski, espero él pueda encontrarlos.

Me senté en uno de los sillones, la verdad estaba demasiado nervioso quería enseño quería que Clemson estuviera bromeando que cuando viniéramos aquí ellos estuvieran, estoy muy preocupado ¿Quién les haría esto? Becky no se llevaba mal con nadie mientras que Daniel solo con Clemson pero sé que jamás haría algo así ¿Entonces quién?

"Espiráculo me miro de una manera aterradora como si fuera a hacer algo" llegaron a mí las palabras de Daniel, cuando apenas vio a Espiráculo, seguro él tiene que ver con esto ¿Quién más? Era el único villano de por aquí, con un ejército y aunque no se crueles seguro tiene motivos para habérselos llevado.

¿Debería decirle a mi tío Kowalski mi sospecha? No lo se tendría que decirle que Daniel estuvo con él y no estoy seguro de eso pero si no lo hago buscara donde no debe y quien sabe que planes tenga Espiráculo, bien se lo diré. El timbre empezó a sonar con locura me levante y fui corriendo a atender eran mis tíos Rico y Cabo.

-Hola Skipper estamos buscando a Kowalski ya sabrás porque- Supongo que cuando se fue les llamo.

-Si lo sé, ahora está hablando con Clemson, él estuvo cuando todo ocurrió.

-Terrible- Dijo mi tío Rico, claro que lo era yo no sabía ni que hacer solo decirles mis sospechas.

-Ante todo esto lo he pensado aun no lo sé pero estoy seguro que…- No pude terminar de hablar cuando oí la voz de mi tío Kowalski.

-Ya puedes irte si necesito algo más te lo haré sabe con Skipper, chicos que bueno que ya están aquí debemos irnos- ¿Adonde?

-¿Qué? ¿Dónde?- Pregunto mi tío Rico.

-Con todo lo que me ha dicho el chico y mis sospechas estoy seguro que Espiráculo y Parker están metidos en esto, es de lo que les estaba hablando- Así que también sospechaba lo mismo que yo, bueno así no tuve que decir nada.

-¿Estás seguro?- Pregunto mi tío Cabo.

-Saben que Parker estaba furioso conmigo dispuesto a vengarse a cualquier modo y no dudo un segundo que Espiráculo lo ayudara, saben que siempre preví esto, no tengo dudas.

-Está bien vamos, aclaremos esto de una buena vez- Los tres se fueron tan rápido, hasta olvidaron que estaba aquí.

-Estaba muy nervioso apenas termino de escucharme y salió disparado pero bueno ya puedo irme.

-Es normal que este así ¿No crees? Espero los encuentren, no sé qué pasaría si algo les sucede.

-Creo que lo mejor que puedes hacer es esperar a que ellos hagan algo tú no tienes mucho que hacer, descuida pronto los encontraran- Eso espero.

-¿Skipper? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y quién es él?- Recién llegaba mi tía Stacy ¿Qué hacía?

-Ah hola tía Stacy, bueno vine a ver a mi tío Kowalski…- ¿Debía decirle? No quería causar más problemas.

-Hola Skipper, debo suponer que viniste a ver a Daniel ¿Dónde está?- Sabia lo que tenía que hacer.

-Ah ¿Sabes? Yo debo irme tengo algo importante que hacer pero si quieres respuestas pregúntale a mi tío Kowalski, él podrá decirte lo que quieras, adiós- Antes de que pudiera decirme algo salí corriendo, con Clemson siguiéndome.

Clemson y yo nos subimos a su auto, enseguida el empezó a andar yo solo seguía pidiendo que ellos estuvieran bien, sé que quizás Daniel esté planeando algo pero ¿Y Becky? ¿Estará asustada? Ella jamás fue de este tipo de cosas me pregunto cómo estará y justo cuando las cosas empezaban a mejorar.

-¿Por qué no le dijiste lo que pasaba?

-No quiero causar más problemas, prefiero que sea mi tío quien le diga lo que estaba pasando además es un tema demasiado delicado no podría darle esa mala noticia.

-¿No crees que sospechara algo? Nos fuimos prácticamente huyendo.

-Quizás, prefiero que sospeche a tener que decirle lo que estaba pasando, de igual manera gracias por ayudarnos en esto.

-Skipper tu sabes de las vueltas que da la vida ¿No?- ¿De qué está hablando?

-Lo sé pero no te estoy entendiendo en nada.

-Somos amigos muy buenos a pesar del corto tiempo que hemos estado juntos me alegra saber que cuento contigo y que confías tanto en mí que fuiste por mi ese día.

-No podía dejarte ahí Clemson, las personas siempre harán lo que sea por los amigos y yo hice eso ese día ¿Qué tiene que ver?

-Tengo cosas que hacer muy importantes una vez que termine con ellas me temo que me iré Skipper- ¿Qué?

-¿Te iras? ¿Adonde? Y sobre todo ¿Por qué?- No lo entendía.

-Me iré no sé por cuanto tiempo y a donde ni importa pero debo hacer un amigo me necesita y no quiero que el salga mal de la situación así que debo ir ¿Lo entiendes?

-No, no entiendo porque ahora debes irte, así de pronto eso es extraño ¿Por qué no quieres decirme a dónde? ¿Y por cuánto tiempo?

-Es que aún no lo sé, cuando ya me tenga que ir lo sabrás ten por seguro que tendrás noticias de mi Skipper y sabrás todo por ahora ni yo mismo lo sé.

-Supongo que no hay opción ¿Cuándo será eso?

-Ya te lo dije cuando acabe de hacer algunas cosas te diré cuando sea el momento mientras no pensemos en eso ¿Si?- Imposible.

-Si- Después de eso nos quedamos en silencio, hasta que llegamos a mi casa, nos despedimos y entre a la mía.

-Skipper ¿Adónde fuiste? Dijiste que solo saldrías a recibir un amigo y cuando vi ya no estabas- Olvide avisar.

-Lo siento mamá, es que Clemson me contó algo terrible.

-¿Qué sucedió?

-El vio cuando unas personas atacaban a Daniel y Becky, intento ayudarlos pero fue inútil y se los llevaron, tuvimos que irle a decirle a mi tío Kowalski perdóname me preocupe tanto que no me acorde.

-¿Cómo que paso eso? Pero ¿Qué ocurrió?

-¿Podría contarte luego? Es que todo esto es difícil solo quiero estar solo un rato.

-Está bien Skipper, si necesitas algo me avisas- Solo asentí y me fui a mi habitación.

Al legar me acosté en mi cama, pensé en leer un poco más pero no tenía muchos ánimos, Daniel y Becky estaban perdidos y ahora me enteraba que Clemson pronto se iría ¿Por qué este día estaba cargado de malas noticias?

Estaba más allá de lo preocupado, estaba totalmente seguro de que Espiráculo estaba detrás de todo esto pero él también menciono a Parker, sé que también habían tenido problemas ¿Pero hacer esto? Espiráculo era una mente maestra y criminal pero Parker no ¿Tan enojado esta para hacer eso?

No quería quedarme solo esperando a recibir noticias dé si los habían encontrado o no, quería hacer algo pero me prometí a mí mismo que eso se había acabado que ya no intentaría ser como mi papá, solo me encargaría de averiguar lo que le paso y… un momento ahora que recuerdo cuando Thomas y yo fuimos a sacar los documentos había uno donde mencionaba a Parker y Espiráculo seguro lo traje.

De nuevo cerré mi cuarto, saque del escondite las cartas y busque ese expediente donde se mencionaban a esos dos como traje pocos expedientes fue fácil encontrarlo, al abrirlo me di cuenta de dos cosas que no estaba escrito por mi papá y que esto fue quizás dos después de su muerte.

 _Nos encontrábamos en otra nueva misión, aún era difícil todo esto era tan nuevo para nosotros es que estar sin Skipper es duro y ahora yo soy el líder debo estar tranquilo pero no lo estoy esta misión no era difícil pero estar así no lo sé dificulto la misión._

 _Teníamos que ir tras un sujeto llamado Parker que estaba cometiendo crímenes era algo sencillo pero mi falta de liderazgo complicaron esto, no supe darles órdenes y Parker huyó lo intentamos otra vez pero de nuevo paso lo mismo, quería darme por vencido no sabía cómo hacer esto solo lo estaba arruinando, enserio quería retirarme los chicos y Stacy no me dejaron pero no me sentía apto, no soy Skipper._

 _De nuevo escapó ya era la tercera vez ¿Cuánta veces tenía que dejarlo ir para que supiera que no sirvo para esto? Cabo intento animarme una vez más y una vez más lo logro, entre él y Rico hacían que los fracasos supieran menos amargos pero ya era momento de actuar._

 _Esta sería la oportunidad en que por fin lo atraparíamos, mis planes no podían fallar pero al momento de ordenar ejecutarlos no puedo hacerlo, quizás es mi error Skipper siempre trato de enseñarme pero como nunca pensé que yo podría llegar a algo como esto no puse la atención necesaria._

 _Efectuamos el plan, trate de hacer todo lo mejor que pude y salió aunque con algunas complicaciones, Parker estaba huyendo pero nosotros lo seguíamos de cerca, pronto el camino se me hizo conocido aunque Rico conducía como loco podía darme cuenta de ello, era el camino hacia la guarida de Espiráculo._

 _Y no me equivoque si era su guarida ¿Por qué nos trajo aquí? Entramos con mucho cuidado, por si había una trampa o algo aunque sería extraño Espiráculo ya no era considerado un villano peligroso, al encontrarnos con Espiráculo, Parker y sorpresa mía Doris, descubrirlos que Parker trabajaba para Espiráculo, al parecer Espiráculo no planean nada malo según él quería mejorar su guarida por si acaso nos aseguramos de ello._

 _Creo que he cometido el error de mi vida, teníamos que llevarnos a Parker por los cuatro robos cometidos, aunque alegaron de haber pagado todo ¿Por qué Parker entraba y los tomaba en la noche? Cuando hablo de error quizás es que Doris me pidió que no me lo llevara que alejaría a Parker de eso y que no estaba haciendo nada malo no podía hacer eso todo cambio cuando Doris me dijo que estaba embarazada de Parker, inevitablemente tras conversar con ella y convencerme acepte con una sola condición y es que Parker no volviera a cometer un solo crimen y que si me enteraba de ello tendría que pagar por todo ambos lo prometieron pero vino el error._

 _Cabo y Rico me apoyaron en la decisión, decían que cada vez actuaba más como un líder mientras confiscábamos algunas cosas de Espiráculo, Doris me agradecida también pregunto por Daniel, se enteró que Cabo también hace poco fue padre en pocos meses eso traía loco a Cabo quizás por eso acepto enseguida a la propuesta de Doris, y como yo era padre también acepte, la abrace, Parker vio eso y él ya sabía quién era yo. No lo gusto no sé qué pasara más adelante no me arrepiento de dejar libre a Parker; solo me arrepiento de ese abrazo que empezó con esto y no sé cuando termine._

-¡Parker es aliado de Espiráculo!- Aun no puedo creerlo, ahora entiendo porque en este momento mi tío no solo sospecho de Espiráculo.

¿Dejo libre a Parker? Ya no entiendo, creo que ahora mismo se debe estar arrepintiendo de eso o no, Lucy hasta ahora ha estado perfecto y supongo que tal como prometió Parker no ha hecho ningún crimen, hasta ahora ¿Por qué hasta ahora? Quizás lo que hizo Daniel causó todo esto, yo no sé lo que hubiera hecho en su lugar seguramente lo mismo ¿Mi papá hubiera hecho lo mismo? Quisiera ayudar pero no puedo ahora solo queda esperar.

 **Nota de la autora: De nuevo lo siento por lo corto que esta el capítulo, aun así hubo bastantes sorpresas, más que nada noticias como que Clemson le advirtiera indirectamente a Skipper lo que sucederá y como conocieron a Parker, gracias por seguir leyendo.**

 **Yin-princesa-del-olvido: Lo sé, pero creo que así se queda, me alegra que te haya encantado gracias a ti por seguir leyendo, Clemson cada vez está mejor, yo igual quisiera escribir más pero desafortunadamente estoy en tramites para inscribirme en la escuela y eso me quita mucho tiempo, saludos.**

 **Eldayanet: Wazaa, descuida lo entiendo yo también ando bastante ocupada estos días, cada capítulo conlleva a una nueva sorpresa como está, así Skipper pues averiguara más cosas, no solo el secreto, creo que es lo más cursi que he escrito en mi vida pero me alegra que les gustara, Clemson hará muchas cosas para ayudar a Skipper, Julien es de otro mundo, por desgracias ya están presos y separados, Kowalski desde luego ya sabe que fueron ellos solo tiene que encontrarlos, descuida leo demasiado, creo que ya de todas maneras tu eres una excelente lectora, saludos.**

 **No olviden comentar si les gusto que les gustaría que pasara o algún a duda que tengan, cualquier cosa pero comenten.**

 **Hasta la próxima. Bye.**


	26. Chapter 26 Advertencias

Hola mis queridos lectores lamento la tardanza he estado ocupada limitando mi tiempo para escribir y sin más el capítulo de hoy.

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Tom McGrath y Eric Darnell creadores de la serie pero la historia sí es mía.**

 **Capítulo 26: Advertencias.**

 **Narrado por Kowalski.**

-Creo que deberías tranquilizarte un poco Kowalski, no será nada bueno que llegues ahí todo alterado- ¿Cómo quiere que este?

-¡No puedo estar tranquilo! Me acaban decir que alguien se llevó a mis hijos y se quienes fueron por eso estoy tan asustado.

-Tranquilo- Repitió Rico, ellos no entendían no podían entenderlo.

-Estoy seguro que ellos los tienen, les dije que esto pasaría y me dijeron que estaba exagerando pero ¿Lo ven? Ellos lo hicieron.

-Sé que nos dijiste que algo pasaba pero ¿No los estabas vigilando? ¿Cómo pudo pasar? En verdad creo que debes relajarte.

-Si eso hacia pero sabes que Espiráculo es listo ¡Siempre ha sido más listo que yo! No haré eso hasta encontrarlos sanos y salvos.

-Precipitándote- Dijo Rico, ¿Qué querían que hiciera?

-Chicos traten de entender mis hijos fueron capturados están con uno de los peores enemigos del mundo y seguramente no es para nada bueno ¿Cómo quieren que lo tome? ¿Ustedes que harían en mi lugar?

-Entiendo que estés desesperado pero te digo que tienes que tranquilizarte puedes hacer algo incorrecto si sigues así- En eso Cabo tenía razón.

-Está bien voy a tratar de tranquilizarme pero no puedo evitarlo ellos están solos, seguramente confundidos y asustados.

-Quizás Becky este así, seguro Daniel está viendo una manera de escapar y esta con ella entrenarse un poco a Daniel seguro ante cualquier situación él sabrá que hacer.

-No lo sé, chicos verán yo jamás le conté de Espiráculo a Daniel y Becky es más jamás les he contado que hago en las misiones ni nada de eso.

-¿Por qué?- Pregunto Rico.

-No hablo de eso lo saben, Daniel y Becky no eran como Skipper que desde siempre quiso saber y cuando le contábamos algo él quería más y más, ellos no nunca les interesó y lo preferí así.

-Eso será un problema.

-¿Crees que no lo sé? Nosotros escapamos muchas veces de él sin problema, ellos no sabrán ni quien es debo encontrarlos rápido, esperen aquí- Baje del auto pero ellos no me hicieron caso y me siguieron.

-Les dije que me esperaran en el auto, es una orden- Me pude frente a la puerta y toque.

-No- Dijo Rico.

-No te dejaremos aquí tu solo, no lo hacemos con él sino por ti, no podrás buscar a tus hijos estando en la cárcel- No era para tanto, la puerta se abrió.

-Hola chicos que sorpresa verlos a todos aquí ¿Qué se les ofrece?

-Hola Doris, no es nada solo que ¿Esta Parker aquí? Necesito hablar con él.

-Claro está con Lucy, voy a avisarle que lo buscan enseguida vuelvo- Debo estar calmado, no quiero hacer una locura.

-¿Y si no es él quien los tiene?

-Cabo ya te lo dije es el único que puede tenerlos sino es él ¿Quién podría ser?

-Alguien mas no lo sabemos aún no estamos seguros- Pero yo si estaba seguro.

Mi celular volvió a sonar, seguro era de nuevo Stacy, estaba en la casa para arreglar nuestra situación y ahora sucede eso ¿Cómo se lo diré? Pero debe sospechad algo de lo contrario no seguiría llamado, Parker su puso frente a nosotros podría verlo en su mirada, definitivamente es él.

-¿Qué quieren ahora?

-Parker sabes perfectamente porque estoy aquí, hazme todo más fácil y dime donde los tienes evitémonos esta pérdida de tiempo.

-No tengo idea de que estas hablando- Claro que lo sabía.

-A mis hijos se los llevaron, con todo lo que he oído sé que tú lo hiciste ahora mismo me dirás dónde están.

-Que autoritario, creo que por fin empiezas a ser el líder que debes ser pero lamento lo que sucedió con tus hijos espero los encuentres solo que yo no tengo nada que ver con eso.

-Parker sé que me estas mintiendo, dímelo ahora y las consecuencias no serán mayores si decides no decírmelo no te prometo nada.

-No puedes cuidar a tus hijos y ahora vienes a culparme a mí, eres incapaz de reconocer tus errores ¿Verdad? Escucha yo no tuve nada que ver- Esta bien así serían las cosas.

-No escúchame tu, crees conocerme pero te equivocas no tienes idea de lo que soy capaz de hacer y una vez que los encuentre lo que pase contigo será incierto.

-¿Me estas amenazando?

-Solo es una advertencia, no quieres verme molesto recuerda que siempre he sido más listo que tú y cualquier cosa puede pasar.

-Pero tengo algo que tú no y lo sabes.

-Lo sé, como sea Parker es a mí a quien le debes que estés aquí y así como pude hacerlo puedo quitártelo.

-Inténtalo.

-Lo haré, te di la oportunidad pero creo que darte oportunidades a ti es una pérdida de tiempo solo te digo que si les haces algo te arrepentirás el resto de tu vida.

-¿Me harás algo tú? Por favor ambos sabemos que no podría hacerme nada.

-Ya te lo dije no me conoces pero lo harás, estas advertido Parker tú los tocas- Me acerque a él tomándolo del cuello- Y será lo último que hagas- Entonces lo solté.

-Vámonos chicos- Ya sabía que Parker no diría nada, solo quería advertirle que pasaría si él se atreve a hacerles algo.

-Hasta pronto- Escuche decir a Parker, esto no se quedaría así.

-¿Estas realmente seguro de que él los tiene?- ¿Por qué Cabo seguía insistiendo?

-No los tiene pero está involucrado en ello, saben esto a culpa mía yo lo resolveré ustedes vayan a resolver el caso en el que aun trabajamos por podemos descuidarlo.

-No podemos- Dijo Rico, claro que podían.

-Es una orden chicos, no creo que sea bueno que descuidemos eso Max sigue preso al igual que el padre de Cazadora deben hablar con él y ver que les dice aún falta encontrar a alguien pero sé que podrán hacerlo ustedes dos.

-No podemos hacerlo Kowalski- Hemos trabajado en esto años.

-Pueden hacerlo chicos ya todo está hecho solo deben hablar con Max y buscar al último es todo.

-Pero no queremos dejarte con esto sí es cierto que ellos los tienen es algo muy peligroso aunque Espiráculo haya dejado esto no deja de serlo y Parker también.

-¿Qué quieren hacer con el caso? Chicos yo no tengo cabeza para eso y ustedes deben acabarlo personas dependen de nosotros.

-Nos encargaremos de eso pero no te dejaremos con esto solo, si me pasara lo mismo estaría igual que tu o quizás peor.

-Cierto- Dijo Rico.

-Vamos a ver a Espiráculo, les juro que son ellos no entiendo porque no quieren creerme- Seguía dudando y no sé por qué.

-Kowalski ¿Es cierto que tus hijos estas desaparecidos?- Era Doris, este no era el mejor momento.

-Podría decirse que sí, sé que Parker y Espiráculo los tienen.

-¿Estás seguro?- ¿Por qué todo mundo me cuestionaba?

-No importa, de todas maneras nadie me cree, como sea hasta luego.

-No es que no te crea, también creo que algún tuvo que ver Parker pero no entiendo porque Francis lo ayudaría.

-Espiráculo está loco así que no lo sé Parker pudo haberlo convencido de cualquier forma, no tengo tiempo Lara hablar Doris, tengo que buscarlos.

-Sí él los tiene te prometo que los encontrare- ¡Es que si los tiene!

-Sí, gracias- Todos nos subimos al auto, Rico puso dirección a la guarida de Espiráculo ¿Porque nadie quería creerme?

-Chicos ¿Por qué no creen que espiráculo los tiene?

-Por lo mismo que Doris, ¿Por qué espiráculo ayudaría a Parker? Sabes que desde hace años el único trato que tiene es por Doris- ¿Por eso? Es ridículo.

-Quizás tenga un plan debe haber algo, saben que él es capaz de todo por lograr su objetivo aunque aún no se cual es.

-Han pasado años sin que él haga algo ¿Por qué ahora lo haría?

-Porque no podía hacerlo solo necesitaba la ayuda de Parker pero él no lo ayudaría por el acuerdo que teníamos hasta que exploto por todo lo ocurrido con Daniel, es la única explicación que encuentro.

-Buena- Dijo Rico, todo era tan obvio.

-¿Entonces está molesto por lo de Daniel? ¿Por qué Espiráculo accedería a capturar a ambos?- No lo sé.

-No lo sé Cabo ahora no puedo pensar con detenimiento estoy asustado y en verdad quiero encontrarlos cuanto antes.

Decidieron ya no decir nada más y lo prefería; no he estado asustado nunca antes en mi vida como ahora, siempre sabía que hacer o al menos tenía una idea por algo yo siempre decía las opciones pero ahora no sabía que hacer lo único que sabía es que ellos lo tenían. Cuando por fin llegamos a su guarida ni siquiera vi si me seguían o no inmediatamente fui hacia Espiráculo.

-Que maneras de entrar tienes Kowalski ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre?

-¿Dónde están?

-¿De que estas hablando? ¿Quiénes?

-Mis hijos ¿Dónde están? Sé que Parker y tu planearon todo esto seguramente están aquí, Parker no es tan listo así que ¿Dónde están?

-Graves acusaciones ¿Por qué tendría a tus hijos? Apenas sé que tienes hijos y ahora me acusas de tenerlos aquí recordaba que eras listo.

-No sé cómo te convenció Parker de ello ni que planeas si ahora me dices donde esta arreglaremos esto de la mejor manera posible.

-¿Crees que él me manda? Escucha nadie tiene la culpa de que no hayas sabido criarlos quizás se metieron en un problema con alguien más y tu buscando en el lugar equivocado- ¿Cree que soy tonto?

-Sé que ustedes lo tienen, se porque lo hace Parker pero lo que no se es porque tú lo ayudas de cualquier forma no descansare hasta encontrarlos te lo advierto Espiráculo aun no has visto lo peor de mí.

-No habrá mucho que ver, pero de acuerdo tu enserio insistes en esa locura pero nadie salió de aquí, sabes que cada vez tengo menos secuaces a lo mucho tengo diez y Parker no es nadie para que yo lo esté ayudando, pero está bien si quieres revisa todo este lugar y búscalos de todas manera no hay nada que ocultar.

Sé que no están a simple vista como si fuera tan fácil, lo único de lo que estoy realmente seguro que él los tiene prisioneros, lo que no se es en donde pueden estar aquí o quizás no, cuando espiráculo se propone a hacer algo piensa en todo.

-Lo haremos- Los chicos y yo nos separamos, espero que Rico y Cabo pensarán igual que yo, no sabía muy bien que hacer solo empecé a revisar cuarto por cuarto.

En cada uno de los cuartos trataba de ver si podía averiguar más, si estaban aquí en un cuarto oculto o en otro lugar, pero me era imposible siempre había uno de sus secuaces vigilándome eso solo conformaba mi sospecha, cuando me encontré con los chicos me dijeron que pasaba lo mismo alguien siempre los vigilaba alguien.

-¿Y bien? ¿Encontraron lo que buscaban?- Desde luego que no.

-Esto no se acaba aquí Espiráculo.

-Espero volver a verlos pronto- Eso era seguro.

-¿Qué quieres hacer ahora?

-No lo sé, estoy seguro que ellos lo tienen pero no sé dónde podría ser aquí o en cualquier lugar, no sé qué hacer- Mi mente me daba vueltas.

-Supongo que descansar estas muy angustiado y todo eso no te ayuda a pensar además aun tienes que decirle a Stacy lo que está sucediendo.

-No puedo irme a descansar, ni siquiera podría hacerlo.

-No poder- Dijo Rico.

-Rico tiene razón no podrás hacer nada si estas así lo mejor será que hables con Stacy primero ya después trata de estar en calma ten por seguro que Daniel cuidará a Becky y no se quedara sentado sin hacer nada debes relajarte y pensar.

-Tal vez tengan razón, tratare de calmarme y pensar mejor las cosas chicos estoy demasiado angustiado ¿Y si les hicieron algo?

-No- Dijo Rico, ¿Cómo saberlo?

-Seguro Espiráculo tiene un plan, no les hará nada ¿Si? Te ayudaremos en todo esto los encontraremos sanos y a salvo.

-Sanos y a salvo- Repitió Rico, tan solo eso esperaba. Pero ahora venía lo peor decirle a Stacy.

(…)

-Nosotros iremos a ver todo lo relacionado con misión, no tienes que preocuparte por ahora.

-No quisiera dejarlos con esto pero realmente no tengo cabeza para otra cosa.

-Descuida.

-Lo entendemos sea lo que sea que planea Espiráculo, lo detendremos como siempre ha pasado.

-Pero siempre estaba Skipper cuando lo detengamos ahora no- Era la verdad.

-Entonces demostrémosle que Espiráculo sigue sin poder con nosotros.

-Hacerlo.

-¿Por qué ahora me creen que es él?

-Cuando hablabas con él, todo me recordaba a cuando nos tenía prisioneros y empezaba a explicar sus planes no lo había visto así en años es obvio que trama algo.

-Entiendo, gracias por ayudarme en esto chicos nos vemos- Ellos se fueron, en verdad esto sería duro.

Tarde unos minutos en entrar, sabía que ella intuía algo no por nada me ha llamado con insistencia, entre lentamente ¿Cómo decírselo de la mejor manera? Es que simplemente no había, cuando Skipper me lo dijo quería que fuera mentira cuando me lo confirmo solo quería desaparecer, quería ser yo y no ellos.

-Kowalski, por fin regresas te he estado llamando como loca ¿Qué es lo que está pasando?- Estaba enfrente de mí y me quede congelado.

-He intentado llamar a Daniel y Becky pero ninguno contesta hace tiempo que deberían estar aquí vi a Skipper estaba igual algo extraño.

-Becky ¿Recuerdas lo que siempre te decía de las promesas?- Tome sus manos, vaya mis manos temblaban y no me había dado cuenta.

-Sí, lo recuerdo ¿Eso que tiene que ver?

-Siempre te dije que yo no prometía nada porque las probabilidades de cumplir una promesa son nulas sin embargo en mi vida solo he hecho tres promesas.

-También las recuerdo.

-Eso es porque todas te las he hecho a ti, la primera fue que siempre estaría contigo la segunda fue que siempre cuidaría a Daniel y la tercera que siempre cuidaría a Becky.

-Kowalski…

-No he cumplido con ninguna de esas promesas, lo siento- Ella soltó mis manos y me abrazo, ellos no están bien yo debía asegurarme de eso y no lo hice.

Recuerdo el día que Skipper murió, cuando el murió frente a nuestros ojos había sido lo peor de mi vida quería que todo fuera un sueño no podía ser; se suponía que siempre estaríamos juntos los cuatro éramos una familia, después siguió la depresión todos estuvimos así, ha sido duro finalmente puedo pensar en eso y que el dolor no sea tan grande pero esto lo supera.

Quizás el solo hecho de que perdimos a Skipper cuando pensamos que jamás pasaría igual con ellos han pasado los años y ellos han estado a salvo ahora no están y tengo miedo de perderlos también a ellos, supere con mucho trabajo lo de Skipper estoy seguro que esto jamás lo supere.

Haré hasta lo imposible por encontrarlos, si ellos les hicieron algo no sé lo que haré, solo estoy seguro que no podre seguir, será demasiado grande el dolor y la culpa aunque duela decirlo, será el final del equipo.

 **Narrado por Skipper.**

-¿No has sabido nada de Daniel y su hermana?

-No Clemson, no me han dicho nada llame a Thomas y Eric para decirles horas más tarde me llamaron para contarme que sus padres estaban como locos buscando cosas.

-¿En verdad crees que Espiráculo los tenga?- Estaba más que seguro, aunque es extraño que él se involucre.

-Más que seguro, no se sus razones pero si Parker esta igual involucrado todo puede ser cierto, aun no sé nada y realmente estoy asustado- No pude dormir ahora no tengo sueño de la preocupación.

-Skipper tranquilo, seguro pronto los encontraran dudo mucho que su padre se quede de brazos cruzados.

-Eso jamás pasaría pero Espiráculo es una mente del mal, no sé cómo ha durado tanto tiempo en reposo ni tampoco porque justamente ahora decide ejecutarlo pero espero ellos logren detenerlo como siempre- Sé que lo harán.

-Pero no siempre que lo detuvieron estaba tu padre ¿Podrán ahora que no está?

-Supongo que podrán, han combatido von él ciento de veces por lo que se seguro podrán otra vez- ¿Cierto?

-Tienes razón.

-Aunque mi papá cientos de veces lucho contra Hans y eso al final no importó porque de cualquier forma gano- Aun falta averiguar como lo hizo.

-¿Crees que suceda lo mismo?

-No lo sé, dije que no lo haría pero debo hacerlo Clemson perdí a mi padre no los perderé a ellos tampoco a Daniel y Becky, averiguaremos donde los tienen ¿Te parece?

-¿Y cómo haremos eso Skipper? ¿Y porque dices que no debes hacerlo?

-Prometí que me alejaría de todo eso, pero no puedo dejar que esto pasó, no dejaré que les hagan algo si es necesario entrar a su guarida y buscarlos lo haremos.

-Pero no sabes donde esta y el único que te podía decir eso es Daniel.

-No, hay alguien más que puede decirme donde es, sé que arriesgado pero Hans me quito algo y no dejaré que Espiráculo también lo haga, terminando esta clase nos vamos.

-De acuerdo.

Esperamos unos 20 minutos más hasta que el profesor indico que podíamos salir un quedaba una clase más pero teníamos que irnos de una buena vez, Clemson no me pregunto nada solo le dije la dirección y se puso en marcha.

-Estaciónate aquí, están justo ahí vamos- Clemson estaciono su auto y en cuanto lo hicimos baje de él y fui corriendo hasta ellos.

-Hola.

-Skipper que sorpresa verte aquí.

-Sí, me alegra saludarlos pero necesito hablar un rato con Lucy- Thomas y Eric me miraron algo extraño, asintieron y fueron hacia Clemson.

-Hola Skipper, ¿Qué necesitas?

-Ya sabrás lo que le paso a Daniel ¿No? Estoy pensando en una manera de encontrarlo más rápido y necesito tu ayuda.

-Sí, ya me dijeron ¿De verdad? ¿Cómo puedo ayudarte? Haré lo que sea.

-Bueno necesito que me digas la dirección de tu tío Francis, ese del que tanto hablas.

-¿Por qué necesitas su dirección?

-Lucy… por lo que Daniel me contó tu tío tiene unas increíbles computadoras y yo sé mucho de eso podría utilizarlas para encontrar alguna pista de Daniel- No me atrevo a decirle quien es en verdad.

-No sabía que tú eras bueno con las computadoras Skipper ¿Porque no yo se lo pido y hacemos eso más rápido?

-No, es que Lucy no creo que tu tío este de ánimos además decías que estaba enfermo y no queremos molestarlo con eso ¿Cierto?

-Eso es cierto, bueno si es para encontrar a Daniel lo haré pero no tiene dirección- ¿Cómo?

-No entiendo.

-Es complicado de explicar, te daré unas indicaciones para llegar espero no te pierdas es algo confuso llegar- Saco un papel y comenzó a anotar.

-Ah y Lucy ¿Podrías no decir nada?

¿Por qué Skipper?

-Sabes que tengo demasiados problemas si alguien se entera me mandarán lejos y no quiero que me alejen ahora que la situación esta así ¿Me harías ese favor?

-Lo haré Skipper, no dejaré que te envíen lejos y suerte encontrando a Daniel confio en ti- Si tan solo pudiera decirle.

-¿No quieres que te llevemos?

-No gracias, no debe tardar mi papá en venir por mí- ¿Parker? Oh no,

-Oh bueno cuídate nosotros enserio tenemos que hacer algo descuidar lo encontrare hasta luego.

-Chicos vámonos enseguida tenemos que ir a hacer lo que acordamos.

-¿De que estas hablando Skipper?

-Solo suban al auto- Enseguida todos subieron- Clemson vámonos ahora.

-Skipper ¿Qué paso?- Pregunto Eric.

-Escuchen ayer les conté que bueno que espiráculo y Parker tenían que ver con lo de Daniel y Becky ¿No?

-Si, al parecer tus sospechas han sido acertadas pero ¿Eso que tiene que ver con lo de hace un momento?- Dijo Thomas.

-Hablaba con Lucy sobre esto y me dijo que Parker vendría por ella, si él es el responsable imaginase que pasaría si me ve hablando con Lucy.

-Lo bueno es que ya nos alejamos de ahí- Dijo Clemson.

Después de eso no hablamos, solo Thomas y Eric venían diciendo un par de cosas Clemson no me decía nada, seguro sabía que frente a ellos no debíamos comentar nada, pasamos a dejar primero a Eric, estábamos dejando a Thomas cuando salió mi tío Rico.

-Hola papá- Se sorprendió al vernos.

-Hola- Solo dijo eso. Se notaba algo extraño.

-Papá ¿Todo está bien? Te noto algo extraño- Al parecer Thomas también lo había notado.

-Barry y Sabio escapar- ¿Qué? No puede ser ¿Cómo habían logrado escapar?

-¿Cómo sucedió?- Pregunte.

-Ayuda- ¿Tuvieron ayuda? Ahora me daba miedo lo que pueden hacer.

-Irme- Dijo, las cosas cada vez empeoraban más.

-Si papá, suerte, adiós Skipper- Solo lo despedí con la mano, aun no salía de la impresión ¿Cómo pudieron escapar?

-Clemson ¿Puedes creerlo? Ellos han escapado.

-Lo escuche, que sorpresa ¿No?

-Ya lo sé aun no lo entiendo, todo esto es terrible seguro mis tíos estarán muy presionados deben buscar a Daniel y Becky ahora también ellos se han escapado.

-Skipper ¿Necesitas ayuda aun?- ¿Qué?

-Claro que necesito ayuda, ya te dije lo que pienso hacer y no podré hacerlo solo ¿Por qué?

-Es que creo que ya debo irme, tú sabes a ayudar a un amigo.

-¿Qué? No Clemson no puedes irte ahora es cuando más te necesito ¿Eso no puede esperar?

-Skipper ¿Sabes qué? Creo que puede esperar ahora necesitas mi ayuda y no te dejaré solo en esto.

-¡Gracias Clemson! Te prometo que lo haremos rápido tampoco quiero que tu amigo salga perjudicado, ven hoy en la noche a mi casa te estaré esperando.

-¿Que haremos hoy?

-Por lo pronto tratar de encontrar su guarida dice Lucy que nos podemos perder un poco luego ya veremos.

-Solo espero sepas lo que haces Skipper.

-Claro que lo sé, Espiráculo jamás lo vera venir sé que parece una locura podemos salir heridos si algo sale mal hasta no regresar- Tampoco quería obligar a Clemson.

-Suena bien para mí- Eso era un "yo té apoyo".

-También para mí, en verdad gracias por no irte aun.

-No puedo irme, si lo hago y vas solo y algo te llega a pasar estoy seguro que no podre con ello.

-¿Cuándo acabemos esto te iras?

-Tengo que hacerlo, le he fallado a un amigo y tengo que comentarlo pero si tú quieres podremos seguir viéndonos, como sea ya llegamos a tu casa debo irme para preparar todo para la noche.

-Dese luego, no importa donde estés podremos seguir viéndonos, nos vemos esta noche no lo olvides ¿Equipo?

-Equipo- Y chocamos los puños.

 **Nota de la autora: De nuevo disculpen por lo corto del capítulo solo será hasta aquí ya que esta semana he tenido que ir a la escuela a inscribirme y me quita mucho tiempo, Skipper ira a la guarida de espiráculo ¿Cómo creen que le vaya? Gracias por seguir leyendo.**

 **Eldayanet: Wazaa, que grandiosa noticia se siente muy bien salir de ello, ya tiene una mejor idea y podría usarla, lo salvara pero cree que aún no es el momento, él enserio está convencido de que fueron ellos, a todos menos a Skipper a él no, ya veremos que pasara con ellas y su odio a esos dos, gracias.**

 **No olviden comentar si les gusto que les gustaría que pasara o algún a duda que tengan, cualquier cosa pero comenten.**

 **Hasta la próxima. Bye.**


	27. Chapter 27 Aliado

Hola mis queridos lectores ¡Lamento enserio la tardanza! Como les dije he estado demasiado ocupada y no he podido sentarme a escribir libremente, toda esta semana estaré subiendo tarde los capítulo pero ahí estará sin falta y sin más el capítulo de hoy.

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Tom McGrath y Eric Darnell creadores de la serie pero la historia sí es mía.**

 **Capítulo 27: Aliado.**

 **Narrado por Skipper.**

Me quedaba observando la ventana esperando que Clemson viniera ¿Porque no venía? Pensé que lo tenía en claro, solo lo estaba esperándolo a él para poder ir a buscar la guarida de Espiráculo, no puede tardar demasiado tampoco podíamos estar afuera mucho tiempo, teníamos escuela mañana y sería extraño que ambos estuviéramos durmiendo en las clases.

Unas luces se acercaron ¡Era él! Tome mi mochila, traería algunas cosas por si acaso solo por precaución, abrí la puerta, con cuidado fui bajando las escaleras, una vez abajo solo camine en silencio y salí de ahí acercándome al auto.

-Pensé que no vendrías.

-Lo siento fue algo complicado con Julien pero ya estoy aquí es lo que importa, vámonos- Subí a su auto y nos pusimos en marcha, le di las indicaciones.

-Tiene razón tu amiga esta algo complicado- Lo sé.

-Bueno es un poderoso enemigo no podíamos pedir más dice que tiene apariencia de bodega abandonada solo que únicamente hay una puerta y sin ventanas- Lucy fue muy específica.

-Bien conozco por aquí, creo que será lo más difícil que hagamos será encontrarla.

-Lo mismo me dijo, conduce hasta donde sabes y ahí ya vemos que hacemos.

-Está bien.

-¿Sabes? No dejo de pensar que Sabio y Barry escaparon ¿Dónde crees que estén?- Después de todo él los conocía de mucho más tiempo.

-No lo sé, pueden estar en cualquier lado.

-Entonces creo que el caso puede cerrarse digo si escaparon es porque son culpables ¿No?

-No lo sé Skipper, se dicen muchas cosas malas de la prisión cosas con las que a nadie le agradaría ir.

-No entiendo cómo pudieron escapar y mis tíos no dieron detalles, supongo que cuando esta situación se aclare les preguntare.

-No debes presionarte por eso ahora solo concentrémonos en haya la guarida de ese sujeto.

-¿Has visto a Barry?

-No ¿Porque razón lo vería?

-Bueno es que tú estás cuidando a su hermano y pensé que quizás había ido por él.

-Ah, no su hermano aún está conmigo y no sé si vaya por él quizás piense que es peligroso, olvidemos ese tema.

-De acuerdo.

Duramos un rato en silencio Clemson a veces miraba las instrucciones, fue hasta un momento en que dimos varias vueltas a la misma calle hasta que se detuvo.

-Según esto debo parar aquí o eso es lo que creo- Tome las instrucciones y leí detenidamente.

-Sí, creo que es aquí según esto debemos meternos en ese lugar y caminar luego doblar a la derecha y ahí está el lugar.

-Entonces tendremos que dejar el auto, que alegría- Ambos bajamos y comenzamos a caminar pero a medida que nos metíamos se iba haciendo más oscuro.

-No esta tan escondida digo a pesar de que al principio nos perdimos un poco está nos llegando pensé que estaría oculta para todos.

-Dices que estaba retirado ¿Cierto? Quizás ese lugar es para descansar y relajarse no lo sabemos, esto se pone más oscuro- Lo detuve y tome mi mochila.

-Esas palabras no suenan a Espiráculo, traje algunas linternas por si acaso tome una- Le entregue la linterna, tome una para mí y guarde todo de nuevo.

-Vienes preparado, no haremos la gran cosa Skipper aún no tememos la certeza de que están aquí.

-Sé que están aquí, lo único seguro que se dé Espiráculo es que no sale mucho ¿Por qué tenerlos en otro lugar? Es una persona que quiere que las cosas se hagan a su manera- Por fin llegamos a donde teníamos que doblar.

-Creo que nos acercamos esto es emocionante ¿No lo crees?

-No lo sé, tú conoces a ese enemigo yo solo por las pocas cosas que me cuentas.

-Es un gran villano mi papá junto con mis tíos lo detuvieron muchas veces planeaban conquistar el mundo y gracias a ellos no fue así estaba loco o no lo sé las cartas de mi papá son confusas.

-Quizás por eso se retiró.

-Nunca supe la razón hace días me entero que esta aquí y que es tío de Lucy, jamás en mi vida lo he visto me pregunto cómo será.

-Skipper es un ser humano como tu y como yo ¿Por qué te preguntas eso? No será nada extraordinario.

-Ya te dije que no tiene un ojo, además Daniel lo describió y quiero verlo con mis propios ojos creo que…- Entonces me detuve ya habíamos llegado estábamos a varios metros de la entrada.

-Parece que es aquí, no parece nada fuera de este mundo ¿Vamos?

-Espera, es una mente criminal ¿Qué tal si tiene cámaras o algo?

-Definitivamente este más paranoico que antes ¿Por qué tendría eso? Ya está retirado.

-¿Por seguridad? Yo que sé pero si yo fuera él tendría cámaras.

-En serio deja de exagerar y…- Escuchamos un ruido.

-Escóndete- ¿Dónde? Clemson y yo empezamos a buscar un escondite y encontramos un matorral.

Vimos como la puerta se abría y salía un chico con unas bolsas de basura.

-Tengo una idea, espera aquí- Antes de poder decirle algo Clemson se fue.

Solo desapareció de la nada, solo pude volver a ver al chico que dejaba la basura de un modo pesado, lo siguiente que vi fue como Clemson tomaba al chico y lo traía a donde yo estaba.

-¿Qué estás haciendo Clemson?

-¿Podrías ayudarme?- Saque de mi mochila una cuerda, eso era por si Espiráculo nos tenía presos y debíamos escapar, atamos al chico.

-¿Qué es lo que quieren?- Pregunto el chico, tenía unos cuantos años más que nosotros.

-Clemson ya dime que es lo que planeas ¿Por qué lo atacaste?

-Cálmate Skipper.

-Chico escucha queremos que nos digas algo solo eso- ¿Qué pretendía?

-No les diré nada.

-Esto será más difícil de lo que pensé, chico enserio necesitamos que nos digas algo urgente.

-Ya les dije que no les diré nada.

-Tú lo quisiste, vámonos Skipper- Clemson empezó a llevarse al chico ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

-Clemson ¿A dónde lo llevas? No, espera ¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Solo nos llevaremos al chico, quiero que nos diga si están aquí, es todo Skipper y baja la voz que podrían descubrirnos.

Tuvimos que regresar todo el camino de vuelta al auto con el chico, no estaba seguro de hacer esto sabía que de alguna manera saldría mal; solo seguía a Clemson hasta que llegamos a su auto.

-Ya déjenme, no les diré nada y tendrán muchos problemas- Eso ya lo sabía.

-Como sea, no creo que hagas mucho te atrape sin esfuerzo y solo tienes años más que nosotros ¿Tienes nombre?

-Tyler…

-Muy bien Tyler empezamos mal pero podemos mejorar esto solo dinos lo que queremos saber.

-Lo repito no les diré nada a ustedes.

-Creo que haremos esto por las malas- No dejaría que Clemson lo lastimara así no debíamos hacer las cosas.

-Espera Clemson no tenemos que lastimarlo.

-¿Cómo quieres que nos diga lo que está pasando?

-No lo sé, pero lastimarlo no es la solución.

-Escucha Tyler solo queremos saber si Espiráculo tiene dos chicos escondidos ahí es todo- En definitiva no quería empeorar la situación.

Pero solo se quedó callado, hablaba enserio cuando dijo que no nos diría nada ¿Qué podíamos hacer? Tampoco quería que Clemson lo lastimara para sacarle la información.

-Supongo que no hay nada que hacer, vámonos Skipper- Clemson subió a Tyler a su auto.

-¿Piensas llevártelo? Eso no está bien lo estamos secuestrando.

-Skipper no podemos dejarlo ir, si lo hacemos le dirá a su jefe y serás el siguiente a quien atrape- En primera no debimos tomaré a Tyler.

-Creo que no debiste atacarlo en primer lugar.

-Skipper ¿Querías entrar? Tú mismo lo dijiste podía tener trampas y entonces lo que estamos haciendo será en vano ¿Tienes un plan mejor?

-No, pero hubiera sido mejor que atrapar a uno de sus secuaces.

-Ya está hecho descuida, nada peor puede pasarme pero como sea ya vámonos no podemos seguir más tiempo aquí, yo arreglare esto ¿Si?

-De acuerdo- Ambos nos subimos en el auto, y Clemson empezó a conducir.

-¿Qué harán conmigo?- Pregunto Tyler.

-Necesitamos que nos digas lo que queremos- Dijo Clemson.

-No soy tonto aun cuando les diga lo que quieren no me dejaran ir- Estaba en lo cierto.

-Bueno es arriesgado, le dirás todo a tu jefe y estaremos perdidos, no quisimos hacer esto creerme- No pensé que Clemson haría eso.

-¿Por qué les interesa tanto?

-No sé si lo sepas pero tu jefe es un gran enemigo, intento conquistar el mundo en más de una ocasión es extremadamente peligroso.

-Lo sé, llevo unos años trabajando con él pero esta retirado.

-Lo estaba o no lo sé, todo depende sé que tiene a mis amigos pero no sé dónde.

-Entonces ¿No tienen un plan?- Desde luego que no.

-No, ni siquiera raptarte era un plan por cierto lo sentimos por eso pero realmente queremos respuestas y si, no te dejaremos porque le dirás a tu jefe y sería terrible para nosotros.

-No debieron venir sin un plan.

-El plan era encontrar la guarida Lucy nos dio las indicaciones pero era algo confuso recién llegábamos cuando saliste y mi amigo por error te atrapó.

-¿Dijiste Lucy? ¿Conoces a la sobrina del Dr.?

-Si la conozco es muy buena amiga mía, está preocupada por el chico que rapto tu jefe y yo también.

-No puede ser ¿No me estas mintiendo verdad?

-No, en verdad la conozco ¿Cómo crees que encontré la guarida? Ella me dijo dónde estaba no quise decirle quien era su tío en verdad.

-¿Ella no sabe quién es?

-Claro que no, llegue a pensar que si pero la conozco muy bien además habla de él como si fuera la mejor persona del mundo cuando sabemos que no es así.

-Pensé que ella lo sabía, siempre está ahí en la guarida y es lugar digamos no es un gran lugar siempre pensé que ella lo sabía.

-¿Te gusta? ¡No puede ser!

-No, no me gusta- ¡Claro que le gustaba!

-Por favor puedo reconocerlo fácilmente.

-¿Por qué no reconoces que le gustas a la hermana de Daniel?- Dijo Clemson.

-Clemson este no es momento para eso- Además de que no era cierto, yo sabía que no era cierto

-Nunca lo es.

-Como sea, Tyler ella está demasiado triste porque el chico desapareció.

-Lo vi aquella vez, que vino con Lucy estaba aterrado.

-Bueno creo que exagere y le dije cosas de mas pero si él está perdido junto con su hermana y estoy seguro de que ella no lo está pasando muy bien.

-Ya dije muchas cosas, olvídenlo- Ya que estaba empezando a hablar.

-Entonces Clemson ¿Qué haremos con él?

-Estoy pensando en algo ¿Si?

-No creo que esto funcione ¿Y si regresamos y lo dejamos? Podemos decirles a mis tíos lo que intente hacer y ellos me cuidarán.

-Skipper ¿Estás loco? Si lo haces tú mamá estará demasiado molesta contigo y quien sabe que hará sabes que no me queda mucho tiempo aquí y quisiera irme en paz- No me agrado en nada lo que dijo.

-Hablas como si fueras a morir.

-No moriré Skipper solo que como sabes no sé por cuánto tiempo me vaya y quisiera irme sabiendo que en tu casa las cosas están tranquilas.

-Enserio tengo que encontrarlos, sé que aún están bien pero con Espiráculo nunca se sabe realmente estoy preocupado.

-No debes de preocuparte por eso Skipper, pensemos que están bien.

-No pueden estar bien con Espiráculo además no lo entiendo ¿Por qué haría eso? El único que tenía problemas era Parker y dudo mucho que Parker controle a alguien tan grande como Espiráculo.

-¿Cómo saberlo?- Es que lo sé.

-Había un expediente de mi tío Kowalski, no sé porque tiene todo eso oculto pero ahí decía como conoció a Parker y él era uno de sus ayudantes.

-¿Parker trabajaba para él? ¿Por qué?

-Eso no lo sé, solo sé que buscaban a Parker cuando se enteraron de que "robaba" algunas cosas para Espiráculo.

-Eso es extraño, sin embargo ya sé que podemos hacer con él, te dejo en tu casa lo llevo a la mía y mañana podemos vigilarlo- Tenemos escuela.

-¿Y la escuela?

-Tendremos que faltar, no podemos dejarlo sin vigilancia ya llegamos a tu casa te acompaño Tyler evitamos hacer algo más de esfuerzo- Clemson prácticamente me saco del auto.

-Escucha tengo un plan para que el chico nos diga algo, le gusta tu amiga llevémoslo mañana con ella y a ver qué sucede ¿Te parece?

-No lo sé, no sé si sea una buena idea puede que suceda algo y escape.

-No pasara dudo que quiera quedar mal frente a ella, solo sigue el cuento y todo estará perfecto.

-De acuerdo, te veo en la escuela para vigilarlo pero ¿Ahora que harás? ¿Lo llevarás a tu casa?

-Si ¿Por qué no? Yo tendré todo bajo control, nos vemos mañana descansa.

-¿No escapara?

-No, lo tengo bajo control, adiós- Con eso Clemson se fue esperaba que ciertamente todo estuviera bajo control.

De nuevo entre con cuidado y fui hacia mi habitación, me recosté pero por alguna razón no estaba cansado, podía leer desde que llegue mi casa hasta que espere impaciente por Clemson adelante varias cartas cada vez convenciéndome más de que había algo más. Tome la carta que seguía y empecé a leer.

 _Marlene seguía huyendo de mí ¿Por qué? Aun no lo sé fui a verla trate de confrontarla pero de nuevo se me fue de las manos, nuestra charla se salió de control empezamos a ver más allá, si nos haríamos daño ella solo me decía que huía porque yo le daba mucho que pensar por favor._

 _Le dije lo que no debí decirle, que ignoraría mi instinto, sé que era extraño hablar de ello como si fuera algo viviente pero para mí lo era, siempre me decía que hacer y que no y si algo era correcto o incorrecto, me decía que me alejará de ella que no era buena pero quería estar cerca no sé porque así que lo haría._

 _Cuando se lo dije pasó algo extraño, me dijo que me arrepentirá por ignorarlo ¿Cuándo acabaría de entenderla? Creo que jamás, pero le dije que encontraría la manera de que esto funcionara aun no sé qué es "esto" pero lo tendría que hacer lo quiero hacer; pensé que todo estaría bien pero Rico y Kowalski seguían insistiendo en que debía alejarme de ella._

 _Hablaron de lo que estaba prohibido ¿Por qué me lo recordaban? No pasaría de nuevo de Marlene lo dudo mucho, yo era el más interesado en evitar que eso pasara de nuevo no dejaría que volviera a suceder, era algo que jamás olvidaría y moriría con eso en mi cabeza todos nosotros._

 _Seguían insistiendo en que ella no es buena y no puede decir que lo es, aun no la conozco del todo pero no creo que sea tanto como ellos lo dicen ¿Por qué insisten en ello? Me canse de decirles que no debían preocuparse ¿Me creen un niño? Yo sé que hacer y si noto algo en Marlene que no me gusta me alejare de ella, sé que no parece de confianza y que cada vez que avanzamos ella se aleja con miedo seguro ya me dirá porque tiene ese miedo, no es que le vaya a contar todos mis secretos eso jamás lo haré no hay manera; sinceramente quiero llevar esto en paz y los chicos me lo complican cada vez más. Pero no me importa lo que digan, les demostrare que se equivocan, no sé cuánto tiempo dure esto con Marlene lo que sea que dure no importará, de todas formas no será para siempre._

-¿Pero qué?- Mi papá hablaba de algo, como un secreto terrible que él tenía con mis tíos ¿Qué será? ¿Mi mamá sabrá de ello? Ella me dijo que no tenía secretos con él pero aquí dice que jamás se lo diría, vaya mi papá era un lio.

Aunque puede que aquí no sepa que está enamorado de ella, quizás se lo contó después pero me muero por saber que era, lo describe como si fuera un secreto terrible ¿Qué seria? Quizás una misión ultra secreta o no lo sé estoy seguro que sería algo bueno, supongo que será algo con lo que tendré que vivir.

Me dirigía a la escuela después de dar mil vueltas al asunto de secreto me quede dormido a pesar de mis cortas horas de sueño me sentía bien, cuando llegue fui a buscar a Clemson, tendríamos que vigilar a Tyler.

-Hola Clemson ¿No te dio problemas?

-Un poco, pero después de un rato pude controlarlo descuida.

-Entonces ¿Nos quedaremos en tu auto?

-No, iremos a la escuela de tus amigos según tengo entendido entran un poco más tarde que nosotros así que vamos- ¿Ahora?

-Está bien se extrañaran al verme pero sino queda de otra vámonos.

-¿Qué es lo que están tramando?- Pregunto Tyler, no tenía idea.

-Tengo que ver a unos amigos.

Clemson se dirigió a toda prisa pero cuando llegamos nos quedamos un poco alejados, por si mis tíos llegaban o en todo caso el padre de Lucy, vi llegar a Eric enseguida nos bajamos junto con Tyler ya desatado desde luego pero lo llevábamos agarrado.

-¿Skipper? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Nada, vine a saludarlos es que cerraron la escuela surgió un problema ahí.

-Vaya que mal ¿Y quién es él?- Miro a Tyler.

-Es un amigo, nos esta ayudando con algo no le des importancia.

-No te queremos quitar más tiempo Eric, debes entrar nos vemos más al rato- Eric se despidió y entro justo a tiempo porque ahí venia Lucy.

-Hola chicos y hola Tyler ¿Qué haces por aquí?

-¿Recuerdas lo que te comente ese día? Tyler nos está ayudando a encontrar a Daniel, no sabía que lo conocías.

-¿De verdad? ¡Muchas gracias Tyler! No sabes lo feliz que me haces en verdad espero lo encuentren digo a los dos, estoy muy preocupada y quiero que estén bien.

-Estamos haciendo lo posible Lucy- Dijo apenas Tyler.

-Estoy segura que lograran encontrarlos de nuevo muchas gracias pero ya debo meterme, nos vemos después- Solo hicimos un gesto con la mano y ella se fue.

-Realmente está preocupada por ellos ¿Qué sería de ella si les pasa algo?- Dijo Clemson.

-Imagínate eso, dudo que vuelva a sonreírnos como hace un momento ¿No lo crees?- Dije.

-Los odio demasiado, bien escuchen Espiráculo los tiene ahí en la guarida no sé dónde como soy "nuevo" no me dicen mucho, los tienen separados es lo único que se ¿De acuerdo?- El plan de Clemson sirvió.

-No te preocupes Tyler si lo encontramos te dejaremos como un héroe ante ella.

-¿Ya me dejaran ir?- No lo sé.

-Claro que no, le dirás a espiráculo y nos iré mal- Dijo Clemson.

-No le dirá nada de esto, créanme tengo más que perder yo si se entera que les dije pasare a mejor vida así que ya, además si se da cuenta que no estoy sospechara.

-Dejémoslos ir, sé que es arriesgado pero tiene razón además no podemos quedarnos por siempre con él ¿Te das cuenta de ello?

-Lo sé Skipper, bien amigo volvamos al auto te encaminaremos- Todos regresamos al auto, me extrañaba no vi a Thomas.

\- ¿Qué sucede Skipper?- Me pregunto Clemson.

-Es que no vi a Thomas- Pensé que igual lo vería.

-A lo mejor ya había llegado ¿No lo crees?- Podía ser.

-Sí, tienes razón bueno acerquemos a Tyler.

(…)

-Tyler confiamos en ti, espero no le digas nada a Espiráculo de todas maneras gracias por todo y de nuevo perdona por esto.

-Ya les dije que no diré nada, como sea y descuiden pudo ser peor, creo hasta luego.

-Hasta luego- Dijimos Clemson y yo al mismo tiempo.

Entonces Tyler se fue caminando, alejándose cada vez más al menos ya sabíamos que si estaban ahí aunque separados, eso no podía ser bueno seguro Becky estaba asustada sin Daniel.

-Bueno ya sabemos dónde están ¿Qué quieres hacer?

-Quiero decirle a mis tíos donde está, nosotros dudo que podamos hacer algo por el momento.

-No puedes decirle, tendrás problemas- Debo hacerlo.

-Sino lo hago estarán buscando donde no es si quiero encontrarlos más rápido con su ayuda podre aunque tenga problemas.

-¿Y si solo te alejan más?- Podía pasar eso.

-No quiero eso pero con su apoyo será todo más sencillo además merecen saberlo ¿No lo crees?

-Es cierto, tengo una mejor idea, vamos- Y Clemson se puso de nuevo en marcha.

(…)

-No estoy seguro de esto Clemson ¿Seguro que funcionara?

-Funcionara, nadie ignora una carta anónima y menos así, dice lo que tiene que saber, que Daniel y su hermana están en la guarida de Espiráculo y están ocultos, espero aquí- Estábamos en la casa de mi tío Kowalski, Clemson salió del auto, se acercó a la puerta y deslizó la carta, regreso corriendo.

-Tranquilo, luego te enteraras si hicieron caso a esa carta ahora solo vámonos por ahí, ya que no fuimos a la escuela podemos aprovechar este día.

-Solo espero que realmente hagan caso a la carta.

 **Narrado por Kowalski.**

No tenía más opciones, todo se me había agotado y realmente ya no tenía cabeza para nada, después de decirle a Stacy lo que paso se puso realmente mal le conté todo también de mis sospechas, llego un momento en el que me culpó por haber dejado libre a Parker, sinceramente ya no sé qué opinar respecto a eso. Una vez que se calmó se disculpó hablamos un poco o mucho sinceramente no pudimos dormir, Rico y Cabo me llamaron al parecer querían cederle el caso a la ráfaga polar ellos entendieron el problema ahora mismo estaban haciendo todo ese proceso yo solo firme y salí de ahí, seguro seguían ahí.

-Hola- Una voz me sobresalto, era Eva.

-Hola- Solo dije, no tenía muchos ánimos de hablar pero ella se acercó y se sentó junto a mí.

-Sé que es una toma pregunta pero noto que hay algo mas ¿Qué te sucede?- Y no se equivocaba.

-No entiendo porque Espiráculo ayuda a Parker, sinceramente es una pregunta que ha estado rondando mi cabeza.

-A veces no sabemos porque las personas hacen algunas cosas no lo sabrás hasta que lo averigües.

-No tengo nada, no he podido con este caso y no puedo encontrar a mis hijos, creo que debí retirarme cuando pude.

-¿Recuerdas el día que nos conocimos?

-Sí, de nuevo me siento muy apenado por lo de Stacy.

-Olvida eso, ese día en verdad pensé en retirarme y era mi primera misión, habíamos fallado y al verlos ese día como estaban todo fue terrible enserio estaba por renunciar.

-¿Y qué sucedió?

-Te conocí.

-¿Cómo hice que cambiaras de opinión?

-Fuimos a disculparnos pero no pudimos yo en verdad me sentía terrible y fui a darme una vuelta cuando te vi tan triste no tenía idea de quien eras.

-Sí, yo tampoco sabía quién eras.

-Ese día me dijiste que no importaba que fallaría siempre y cuando volviera a intentarlo y que jamás debía darme por vencida porque esa sería la derrota más amarga de mi vida.

-Lo recuerdo.

-No debes darte por vencido ahora, sé que parece que todo está mal pero debes encontrar la manera de resolverlo sé que sientes que no eres el líder que ello a esperan pero creo que lo has hecho bien y aunque nanas conocí a Skipper sé que estaría orgulloso de lo que has logrado todos estos años.

-Jamás quise ser el líder, sinceramente ahora no lo siento así Espiráculo es un peligro y por primera vez no estamos los cuatro.

-Quizás Espiráculo crea que ya no tiene mucho sentido, según se siempre quiso derrotar a los cuatro pero uno ya no está además de que nunca pudo.

-Por eso ha estado así todos estos años, Parker me había prometido que ya no haría más crímenes y ahora hace esto.

-¿Paso algo que lo hiciera enojar? Quizás solo eso esperaba espiráculo ya han pasado los años tal vez siente que ya no puede hacerlo solo, seguro aprendió de la última vez- Y de la nada mi mente se activó.

-Hans…- Eso es.

-¿Qué?- Pregunto Eva confundida.

-Tienes razón Espiráculo jamás pudo con nosotros igual que Hans, pero a él se le ocurrió llegar al corazón de Skipper y lo logro, Espiráculo debe estar haciendo lo mismo y cuando Daniel molesto a Parker hizo que él se le uniera de nuevo- Ya lo había descubierto.

-Buena hipótesis, tal vez tengas razón es lo más probable- Mi mente no dejaba de pensar y fue cuando me di cuenta de algo.

-Eso quiere decir que…- Oh no.

-¿Qué?- Escuche decirle a Eva, me levante y me fui corriendo hacia donde estaban la ráfaga polar con Rico y Cabo.

-¡Rico! ¡Cabo!- No puede ser, no puede ser ¡No puede ser!

-¿Qué te sucede Kowalski? ¿Por qué gritas?- Pregunto Clasificado pero lo ignore.

-Ya descubrí lo de Espiráculo, quiere destruirnos de nuevo y para ello atrapará a nuestros hijos, los suyos son los siguientes.

 **Nota de la autora: De nuevo una disculpa por la tardanza, Skipper y Clemson ya saben que Daniel y Becky están ahí y separados ¿Qué harán? Además Kowalski llego al plan de Espiráculo ¿Lograran Rico y Cabo salvar a sus hijos? Gracias por seguir leyendo.**

 **Eldayanet: Wazaa, de nuevo una disculpa, para nada y ahora creo que la pasaran peor, lo se creó que con esa pareja no estoy siendo muy buena, Lucy sin querer está ayudando mucho, las cosas se complicada aún más todavía, no les paso nada pero tuvieron algunas travesuras por así decirlo y si Clemson está salvando a Skipper más de lo que cree, saludos.**

 **No olviden comentar si les gusto que les gustaría que pasara o algún a duda que tengan, cualquier cosa pero comenten.**

 **Hasta la próxima. Bye.**


	28. Chapter 28 Presos

Hola mis queridos lectores ya lo sé es tardísimo y yo apenas subiendo el capítulo pero todo lo escribí hoy no he tenido tiempo de escribir y hoy llegue a escribir todo esto y cuando quería parar simplemente no podía menos ahora que mejora la historia y sin más el capítulo de hoy.

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Tom McGrath y Eric Darnell creadores de la serie pero la historia sí es mía.**

 **Capítulo 28: Presos.**

 **Narrado por Eric.**

-Vamos Cazadora acompáñame a ver a Thomas, no fue a la escuela eso es extraño solo quiero estar seguro de que todo esté bien- Acababa de regresar de la escuela vine corriendo con Cazadora.

-De acuerdo vamos, pero después de ir a ver si está bien iremos a ver si lo de mi papá ya se arregló o pronto lo hará- Suspire cansado.

-Está bien te prometo que iremos pero ahora vámonos.

-De acuerdo- Ambos salimos de la casa, mi mama se había tenido que ir por una emergencia en el hospital y mi papá estaba arreglando unas cosas con la misión que tenían.

-¿Entonces dejaran la misión?

-Puede decirse así, se la dejaran a otro equipo de confianza ellos enserio quieren ayudar a encontrar a Daniel y Becky pero tampoco quieren descuidar la misión por eso harán eso.

-¿Crees que estén bien?- Seguro se refería a Daniel y Becky.

-Realmente quiero que estén bien, mi papá no me ha comentado lo que sospechan o tienen pero Daniel es listo sabrá que hacer, sé que estará bien.

-Descuida puedes estar seguro de que estarán bien- Me negaba a pensar lo peor, mi papá decía que era lo peor que podía hacer en situaciones difíciles.

-Seguro lo están, respecto a lo otro ¿Por qué tienes interés en ir a ver lo de tu papá? ¿Ya te quieres ir?- Pregunte tratando de sonar normal.

-Estoy muy cómoda en tu casa Eric, pero no es mi casa ponte en mi lugar mi papá está detenido por algo que no es su culpa.

-Lo sé, solo que en verdad no quiero que…- No pude terminar porque una vagoneta llego de pronto y de ahí salieron varios sujetos.

Los sujetos trataron de agarrarme desde luego me solté, empezaron los forcejeos después vinieron los golpes trate de defenderme, escuchaba como Cazadora gritaba un poco, en un descuido me golpearon y quede desarmado, aprovecharon ese momento para llevarme dentro de la vagoneta junto con Cazadora, enseguida nos ataron dejándonos inmovilizados.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?- Pregunte pero me ignoraron, seguro eran los mismos que tenían a Daniel y Becky ¿Por qué ahora me atraparían a nosotros?

-Eric ¿Qué está pasando?- Me pregunto Cazadora, la verdad no lo sabía.

-No sé qué está pasando, pero debes estar tranquila no dejaré que nos lastimen ¿Si? No estés asustada- La verdad estaba aterrado.

Cazadora y yo nos quedamos en silencio, los sujetos iban totalmente ajenos a nosotros, solo nos quitaron los teléfonos y todo lo que tratamos ¿En verdad serian lo mismos que atraparon a Daniel y Becky? Si es así ¿De quién se trataba? ¿Y porque a nosotros? El camino se me hizo eterno, llegamos a un punto en el que entramos a un túnel totalmente oscuro solo las luces de la vagoneta alumbraban ¿A dónde nos llevaban?

-Bien salgan rápido- Nos dijo uno de ellos, ambos salimos el lugar estaba oscuro, solo la luz de la furgoneta alumbraba.

-¿Dónde estamos? ¿Y porque nos trajeron aquí?- Pregunte pero los sujetos volvieron a la vagoneta y se fueron dejándonos completamente a oscuras, sentí como Cazadora se acercaba demasiado a mí.

-¿Realmente quieres saberlo?- Escuche una voz.

-¿Quién es?

-Digamos que alguien a quien debes temerle- Entonces a lo lejos logre ver un punto rojo que cada vez se iba acercando cada vez más a nosotros.

-Hay muy pocas personas a las que realmente le temo- Me atreví a decir.

Solo se empezó a escuchar una risa, muy extraña por cierto el punto rojo se detuvo enfrente de nosotros tenía que levantar mi cabeza para verlo y de pronto las luces se encendieron.

-¿E…Espiráculo?- Él punto rojo era su ojo, definitivamente era él tal como mi papá lo había descrito.

-¿Solo tú y tu amigo me conocen? Ya vi donde esta ralamente el problema- Jamás pensé con encontrarme con Espiráculo era algo que solo en sueños podía pasar.

-¿Mi amigo?- Pregunte confundido, luego pensé que quizás hablaba de Daniel, porque ahora era seguro que lo tenía él.

-Si tú amigo ¿Thomas? Es difícil para mi recordar nombres pero espera un momento ¿Quién es ella?- Lo último lo dijo bastante furioso. ¿Tiene a Thomas también?

-Estaba con el chico cuando los interceptamos- De la nada apareció uno de sus secuaces malvado.

-¿Por qué la trajeron? Les dije claramente que Cabo solo tenía un hijo ¡Uno! Tengo que arreglar todo yo.

-Ok, Eric déjame decirte que bienvenido por desgracia fuiste el último en fin llévatelo a la celda que tenemos especial para él- Otros tres de sus secuaces salieron y me tomaron comenzado a arrastrarme.

-¿Y la chica?- Pregunto uno.

-No tengo tiempo para eso, llévenla con la otra chica ya luego veré ese asunto ¡Háganlo rápido!

-¡Eric!- Escuche gritar a Cazadora pero no podía hacer nada los tipos me seguían arrastrando.

Fue hasta que ellos se detuvieron trataba de soltarme de su agarre cuando no sé qué hicieron y una escaleras se formaron en el suelo, comenzaron a bajarme ellos solo alumbraban con unas linternas hasta llegar abajo donde ellos me fueron llevando por un túnel hasta que me metieron a un cuarto, me pusieron grilletes y después salieron de ahí, las luces se apagaron y solo quedo una alumbrándome.

-¡Esto no puede ser! ¿Alguien me escucha? ¡Daniel! ¡Thomas!- Pero nadie respondió.

-¡Becky! ¡Cazadora!- De nuevo grite pero de nuevo nadie respondió ¿Dónde estarían todos?

Me senté en el suelo ¿Por qué espiráculo hacia eso? ¿Por qué otra razón? Odia a nuestros padres aunque mi papá no decía mucho tenía la suerte de que a Skipper y Thomas si le dijeran todo y ellos me contaban un poco, con eso sé que Espiráculo está totalmente loco ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Y porque de esta manera? No lo sé pero espero nos encuentren pronto.

Me quede un buen rato sentado ahí preguntándome si mis padres ya se habían dado cuenta de que no estábamos o si no, quizás aún no y cuando mi pala se entere… seguro le dará un ataque o algo, era demasiado sobreprotector aunque tuviera una simple gripe mi papá se preocupara como si estuviera a punto de morir no me molestaba ni nada pero no imagino como se sentirá cuando se entere. Escuche que la puerta se abría se acercó un chico me miro unos segundos ¡Era Tyler! Espera ¿Tyler? ¿Qué hace aquí?

-¿Tyler? Pero que ¿Qué haces aquí? No entiendo.

-Lo siento creo que me equivoque de cuarto- Estaba por irse.

-¡No espera! Tyler ¿Qué está pasando?- No estaba entendiendo nada, apenas hoy lo conocí con Skipper y Clemson.

-Chico baja la voz podrían escucharte y me meterás en problemas.

-Pues explicarme que está sucediendo.

-Tu amigo Skipper y Clemson vinieron anoche y me secuestraron al parecer querían encontrar a… a los hermanos y me sacaron la información.

-No entiendo muy bien lo que dices.

-Skipper y Clemson no estaban seguros de que Daniel y su hermana estuvieran aquí vinieron a buscar información y en el camino me secuestraron, al final en la escuela cuando nos conocimos les dije que efectivamente estaban aquí, me dejaron ir y vine por otra cosa.

-¿Trabajas para Espiráculo?

-¿No es obvio? Pero no entiendo porque estas tu aquí.

-No solo estoy yo aquí, esta otra chica, un chico y yo.

-¿Qué? No entiendo nada ¿Podrías explicarme tu a mí?

-Trabajas aquí deberías saberlo, Espiráculo odia a muerte a nuestros padres solo eso puedo decirte.

-Entendía que lo de Daniel y su hermana era por el otro sujeto, Parker pero no entiendo porque trajo más.

-Está loco, escucha Tyler debes buscar a Skipper decirle que estamos aquí y que le diga a nuestros padres.

-No puedo hacer eso.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-Ya te dije que Skipper y Clemson me secuestraron no aparecí anoche y regrese apenas, mis jefes están molestos, debo irme ya estuve mucho tiempo aquí.

-No Tyler por favor no te vayas- Pero no me escucho y se fue.

¿En que tanto se está metiendo Skipper? ¿Porque no nos dijo que estaba buscando por su cuenta? Bueno porque lo hubiéramos detenido, aunque ahora es nuestra única esperanza, seguro le dirán que Daniel y Becky están aquí, cuando vean que no estamos ni Thomas, Cazadora y yo seguro ataran cabos, vamos Skipper.

 **Narrado por Skipper.**

Clemson y yo vaya hemos estado perdiendo el tiempo pero sinceramente me despejada un poco la mente, creo que tenemos oportunidad ahora que mis tíos sabrán donde buscar; posiblemente hoy puedan encontrarlos así todo se arreglara en un abrir y cerrar de ojos nadie tenía porque saber de esto.

-Qué suerte encontrarlos chicos- ¿Qué? Volteamos y ahí estaban Barry y Sabio.

-¿Que hacen ustedes aquí?- Pregunte.

-Oh te aseguro que nada importante Skipper, solo estamos de paseo.

-Solo pasamos a saluda a viejos amigos ¿Tiene eso algo de malo?

-Lo tiene cuando son fugitivos.

-No te hagas el valiente Skipper, quiero que escuchen bien porque solo lo diré una vez necesitamos que no a ayuden a escapar de esta ciudad- ¿Qué?

-No haremos eso ¿Están locos?

-No, deben hacerlo sino cuando nos atrapen los culparemos de todo a ustedes- No pueden hacer eso.

-No pueden culparnos, ni siquiera tienen pruebas para ello.

-Haga lo que tenga que hacer los culpare porque aunque nos vayamos a prisión ustedes irán con nosotros- No hay manera.

-No hay manera de que los ayudemos- Dije convencido.

-¿De verdad Skipper? ¿Seguro que no quieres ayudarnos? Imagínate lo que pasaría contigo estar en la cárcel con tus amigos perdidos, tus tíos están tan perdidos buscando a los otros ¿Crees que te salvarán?

-Pero de ningún modo te crearán, son unos fugitivos y nosotros no.

-¿Eso crees? Pues de una vez te digo que…- Pero Clemson los interrumpió.

-Ya Sabio no tiene caso será mejor que se vayan de una buena vez- Clemson se acercó a Sabio y lo aparto de mi diciendo algo que no pude escuchar.

-Me encanto verlos, como sea esperamos encontrarlos de nuevo ah y Skipper suerte descubriendo la verdad- ¿Cómo lo sabía? Sabio rio un poco después junto con Barry se fueron corriendo.

-¿Qué les dijiste?

-Nada, solo que se fueran ¿Por qué la pregunta?

-Bueno porque nos estaban amenazando y solo les dijiste todo eso y se fueron ¿Qué quisiste decir?

-No lo sé Skipper ya te dije, quizás se dieron cuenta de que no podían hacernos nada y decidieron irse- Es muy sospechoso.

-Aun así no debemos dejar pasar esto por alto, debemos decir que los vimos.

-¿Qué? No podemos hacer eso Skipper.

-Tampoco podemos ocultarlos Clemson eso no está bien, debemos decir que los vimos y que tratan de huir de aquí es más vamos de una buena vez podrán alcanzarlos si se dan prisa- Era lo correcto.

-¿Por qué quieres hacer eso Skipper? Además no creo que sea el mejor momento deben estar buscando a Daniel ¿No lo crees?

-Es posible, pero ellos también deben saber esto después de todo es su responsabilidad además de eso es lo correcto Clemson, no debemos cubrirlos más ¿No lo ves?- ¿Por qué se negaba?

-No debemos hacerlo.

-¿Por qué no quieres hacerlo? Son malas personas Clemson ahora son fugitivos y debemos decirles que los vimos.

-Supongamos que hacemos eso y los atrapan ¿Qué tan si hacen lo que dijeron? ¿Y si nos culpan?- Él mismo había dicho que no podían.

-No pueden hacerlo porque nosotros no tenemos nada que ver lo sabes Clemson es por eso que si dicen algo mis tíos descubrirán que es mentira.

-De acuerdo Skipper hagamos lo que tú quieras- No teníamos nada que perder.

-No es nada malo la verdad no sé porque te pones así, solo vamos y les decimos lo que paso y listo estoy seguro que no pasara nada ¿Si?

-Si tú lo dices- Clemson y yo volvimos a su auto, debía volver a mi casa pero antes debía decirles a mis tíos esto ya después le diría algo a mi mamá.

Llegamos enseguida, solo entraría y les diría lo que pasaba sabía que ellos también debían estar ocupados con todo esto espero puedan con ambas cosas en verdad deseo poder ayudar a Max no lo han visto pero seguro lo debe de estar pasándola terrible; aunque aún no sé por qué no se ha cerrado el caso pensé que cuando detuviera a los responsables se acabaría y esos eran Sabio y Barry.

-Vaya lugar Skipper ¿Aquí es donde ellos trabajan?

-Aquí solo hacen procedimientos de rutina, tiene un cuartel solo para ellos no muy cerca de aquí pero seguro deben estar aquí solo sígueme- De nuevo todos nos miraban extraño ¿Seria de ese modo siempre?

-¿Ya casi llegamos? No me está agradando nada estar aquí.

-Clemson acabas de llegar se paciente es por aquí te aseguro que…- Alguien me abrazo demasiado fuerte y sabía quién era.

-Montaña hola, de nuevo me causas problemas para respirar- Enseguida me soltó.

-Skipper hemos estado preocupados por ti bueno por todos- ¿Por mí? ¿Y eso?

-No entiendo porque estarían preocupados por mí.

-Debemos hablar Skipper- Dijo cortante Clasificado.

-¿Sobre qué?- Todos me miraron ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

-Antes que nada necesitamos que te quedes aquí ¿De acuerdo?

-¿Por qué?- Ahora si ya no estaba entendiendo nada.

-La misión que tenían tus tíos paso a nuestras manos- Pero eso era perfecto.

-Eso es una buena noticia ¿Por qué hablan tan extraño?

-Mientras hacíamos el proceso Kowalski se quedó pensando mucho, llego a la conclusión de porque espiráculo hace todo eso ¿Si sabes quién es?

-Desde luego que lo sé, también sospeche que Espiráculo estaba relacionado aunque tampoco encontraba una razón aparente ¿Ya saben cuál es?

-¿Sospechabas de él? Sabes olvida eso pero si descubrió la verdadera razón como ya sabrás Espiráculo les tiene un odio terrible- Claro que lo sé.

-Tengo entendido todo eso hasta que Espiráculo dejo de ser una amenaza.

-No entendí muy bien a Kowalski, pero… no sé cómo explicártelo- Seguro no era tan difícil.

-Solo dilo Clasificado.

-Al parecer con un evento pasado Espiráculo obtuvo una idea y esa es destruirlos como siempre quiso lo hará por medio de sus hijos y lo último que dijo es que al parecer Eric y Thomas seguían- No…

-¡No! Debo ir a buscarlos y advertirlos debo se asegurarme de que ellos estén a salvo.

-No Skipper, también te buscarían a ti por si Espiráculo también intentaba atraparte quédate aquí ellos fueron a eso nos avisarán cualquier cosa pero debes quedarte aquí- ¿Qué? No haré eso.

-No puedo quedarme, Espiráculo ya se llevó a Daniel y Becky no permitiré que me arrebate más personas- Pero ellos me detuvieron.

-Te entiendo Skipper pero tampoco te puedes arriesgar de ese modo dices que sabes quien es por eso te pido que te quedes con nosotros sabes lo peligroso que es.

-Yo no estoy en peligro déjenme ir.

-¿Porque dices eso Skipper?

-Quiero vengarse de mis tíos, mi papá ya no está así que no me hará nada déjenme ir chicos por favor.

-Skipper eso no lo sabes podrías estar en peligro lo mejor será que permanezcas aquí a salvo y con nosotros en lo que ellos se comunican contigo.

-No puedo esperar, enserio no me sucederá nada estaré bien iré con Clemson y tendré mucho cuidado se los prometo.

-No Skipper.

-Skipper creo que ellos tiene razón y deberías quedarte aquí puede ser peligroso- Ahora también Clemson.

-No lo será, además si me atrapan puedo intentar liberar a los chicos y asunto arreglado.

-No Skipper, esto es demasiado entiendo que hayas escuchado de espiráculo pero nada se compara a la realidad es un enemigo en verdad peligroso los chicos apenas salieron con vida en todas las ocasiones pero ellos estaban entrenados Skipper tu no podrías con él.

-No quiero luchar contra Espiráculo sé que jamás podría con él solo quiero intentar liberar a mis amigos es todo Clasificado enserio no puedo quedarme aquí sin hacer nada.

-Es que entiéndelo Skipper no estamos hablando de cualquier persona, lo sanes así que desiste de esa ridícula idea te quedarás aquí hasta recibir nuevas instrucciones.

-No se vale mis amigos podía estar siendo raptado en este momento y yo aquí discutiendo contigo- Solo me hacía perder el tiempo.

-Ya te dije que ellos fueron Skipper créeme que harán más ellos que son sus padre que tú y no seas impulsivo ¿No te has puesto a pensar que quizás ese es el plan de ese demente? Hacer que tu vayas a él- No lo había pensado.

-No.

-Basta ya discutir demasiado contigo, Montaña, Meche corta, llévenselos Eva y yo atenderemos el caso ahora mismo esperen la llamada de ellos, necesito un té- Con eso ultimo dicho Clasificado y Eva se fueron.

-¿Un té?- Pregunte.

-Él necesita eso sabes siempre es de un carácter fuerte y manejar con las personas no es su fuerte como sea acompáñenme chicos.

-Me vas a disculpar Skipper pero yo debo irme, deben estar preguntando por mí además sabes que tengo un pendiente en casa pero nos vemos luego lo prometo.

-Lo entiendo Clemson, luego te llamo para decirte como están las cosas cuídate y suerte.

-Gracias Skipper, esto se arreglara ¿Si? Solo debes ser paciente tú también cuídate y hasta luego- Y Clemson se fue.

-Ahora si Skipper por favor vamos, no te preocupes solo lo estamos haciendo por ti bien- Lo sé.

-Entiendo eso chicos pero no quiero quedarme aquí mientras ellos pueden estar pasando por lo peor de su vida, no entiendo a Espiráculo- Jamás lo haré.

-Lo dejaron de considerar un enemigo peligroso cuando enloqueció en verdad no como antes ahora si estaba loco no sabemos mucho del tema solo que intentaron ayudarlo y cuando aparentemente estaba mejor fue controlado- Mi papá mencionaba mucho a Espiráculo. Me hicieron entrar a una habitación ahí los tres nos sentamos.

-¿Por qué hasta ahora?

-Pudo pasar algo lo que sea que activará eso ¿Ha pasado algo Skipper?- Pregunto Meche corta.

-No, nada de qué preocuparme creo o bueno sí.

-Skipper decídete ¿Sí o no?

-Mi tío Kowalski menciono que Parker tenía que ver, Parker y Daniel tuvieron problemas ¿Creen que haya sido eso?

-Quizás no lo sé Skipper, Espiráculo era cosa del pasado hasta ahora.

-¿Todo estará bien?

-¿A qué te refieres con eso Skipper?

-Bueno Espiráculo tiene a los chicos junto con Becky mis tíos lo enfrentarán pero será la primera vez que lo hagan sin mi papá realmente quiero que eso salga bien no quiero perder más personas en mi vida- Ambos se quedaron callados.

-Eh Skipper, eso no pasara ellos rescatarán tus amigos y saldrán bien de ello, no debes de preocuparte por eso.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque Skipper, jamás dejaran que Espiráculo gane tu padre no hubiera querido eso ¿Tú quieres eso?

-No.

-Entonces deja de pensar en eso y debes pensar en que ellos volverán a hacerlo tu padre les enseño mucho.

-Skipper nos enteramos que estabas aquí- De repente entro mi tío Kowalski.

-Sí, vine a verlos y ellos me dijeron lo que pasaba ¿Los encontraron?

-No, al parecer a Thomas se lo llevaron cuando iba de camino a la escuela y a Eric después de ello junto con Cazadora- Por eso jamás vi a Thomas llegar.

-¿Cómo están?

-Terrible Skipper, todos estamos así sea cual sea el verdadero plan de Espiráculo él ya tiene la delantera.

-No puede ser.

 **Narrado por Espiráculo.**

Ya todo estaba perfectamente listo, tenía a todos lo que haría a continuación era vital solo tenía que seguir fingiendo que ni tenía idea de que hablaban después de todo ellos no tenían pruebas Parker igual que yo debía demostrar inocencia solo hasta que viera como se derrumbaban ahí sus hijos "regresarían" a ellos, estarán vulnerables y daré mi último golpe; por fin lo lograré tantos años fallando una y otra vez y por fin lo haré.

-¡Francis! Tenemos que hablar inmediatamente- Doris, se veía en verdad molesta seguramente ya sabía.

-¿Ahora que pasa Doris?

-¿Qué pasa? Se perfectamente que tú tienes que ver con la desaparición de Daniel y Becky, te exijo ahora que los liberes- así que solo de ellos dos sabia.

-Hermanita, ¿Por qué razón yo tendría a esos niños?

-No tengo idea, pero sé que los tienes tú.

-¿Es lo que tú piensas? O ¿Es lo que él te ha hecho creer? Es gracioso como cambian los papeles tú eras quien lo manipulaba y ahora es todo lo contrario.

-No me está manipulando cuando me entere enseguida pensé en Parker y solo tu podría ayudarlo- Claro que no.

-Sé que mientes, no puedes quejarte yo también podría decir que fuiste tú.

-¿Yo? Pensé que te habías recuperado pero cada vez caes más en tu locura.

-¿Crees que no sé cómo te sientes? Siempre que veías a Daniel te hacías la misma pregunta una y otra vez ¿Qué hubiera pasado si…?- No soy tonto.

-No sé de qué estás hablando- Oh ¿En serio?

-¿De verdad? Siempre te preguntas que hubiera pasado si él y tu siguieran juntos, ves a Daniel y piensas que algo así hubiera sido un hijo de ustedes dos ¿Te duele cierto? Daniel y Becky son las pruebas irrefutables de que por ti ya no siente nada.

-Lo sé, desde luego que duele Francis pero jamás los lastimaría ni les haría nada por muy al contrario tuyo que no sé qué tanto te dijo Parker para convencerte de hacer esta locura.

-¿Crees que Parker me manda? Sí él quiere hacer algo que lo haga él yo no tengo porque estar haciendo cosas por él.

-No sé por qué lo haces ni que quieres lograr pero en serio Francis debes liberarlos ahora mismo- Ella tampoco me mandaba.

-Insistes en creerle a ese, ¡Soy tu hermano Doris! Deberías creerme a mí y no a él porque sé que jamás sospechaste de mi hasta que él hablo contigo ¿Cierto?

-Lo sospeche pero no quería creerlo, no quería pensar que mi hermano fue capaz de meter a unos jóvenes inocentes a una pelea absurda pero ahora estoy segura que fuiste tú.

-Ellos ya vinieron y buscaron por todas partes, no están aquí sino me crees puedes ir a preguntarle a tu querido.

-Solo te estoy pidiendo que los liberes, entiendo que hayas tenido problemas con ellos pero creo que sus hijos son quienes menos tienen la culpa.

-No puede ser que creas eso de mí.

-Bien si eso quieres, te estas metiendo con los que menos tienen la culpa así que no volverás a ver a Lucy, nunca le dije quien eras porque pensé en darte la oportunidad de conocerla pero creo que ya debe saber quién eres en realidad.

-¡Tú no le dirás nada! Doris tu no dirás nada ¿Escuchaste?

-Debe de saber que no eres quien piensa, eres de lo peor Francis.

-De acuerdo, es así como quieres jugar bien escucharme muy bien tu aun lo quieres como el primer día ¿No? Tengo a sus hijos lo admito pero si llegas a decirle algo a Lucy o a ellos lo que sea enseguida matare a ambos.

-No te atreverías.

-Imagínatelo, cuanto le dolerá perderlos posiblemente se culpara llegara la depresión quizás lo supere o quizás se quita la vida él mismo, no sin antes decirle que tu ayudaste todo este tiempo, tú eliges Doris.

-Francis…

-Él ya no te odia, ¿Soportaría que te volviera a odiar? ¿Soportaras verlo culparse? ¿Lo soportaras Doris?

-Eres la persona más despreciable de este mundo, si les haces algo a ellos aunque sea tocarlos ten por seguro que Lucy te odiara casi o más como te odio yo a ti.

-Todo por él.

-Ya no se trata de él, se trata de lo que estás haciendo con unos chicos y se trata de lo enfermo que estas, no diré nada pero conmigo ya no cuentes y olvida que soy hermana tuya.

-Ellos me obligaron.

-¡Jamás te obligaron! Solo hacían su trabajo y yo fui tan tonta en pensé que en verdad cambiarias, en aceptar tu plan y acercarme a él.

-¡Tú lo arruinaste! No debías enamorarte de él, eso siempre trae consecuencias deberías mirar a Skipper fue su peor error y ahora no está con nosotros.

-¿Fue mi culpa? Ellos te querían ayudar porque es lo que hacen y tu simplemente hiciste que me acercará a él, cuando no funciono intentaste de todo hasta que te cansaste y hoy años después de todo eso te metes con sus hijos, déjame verlos.

-Daniel es hijo de él con otra Doris, deja de soñar despierta como sea Tyler llévala unos minutos.

-Daniel es el chico que Lucy quiere- Dijo antes de seguir a Tyler, no hay duda salieron tal para cual sé que dije que no les haría nada pero cuando haga todo eso ya no me importará nada.

 **Narrado por Doris.**

Me encargue de seguir a Tyler él no decía nada, solo me dirigió por las escaleras oscuras y el estrecho túnel ¿Cuando hizo todo esto? Se ve que tenía planeado todos los detalles pero ¿Tanto para dos personas? Nos fuimos alejando cada vez más de las escaleras, vi más puertas pero no les di importancia llegamos casi al final Tyler me señalo la puerta y entre.

Al principio estaba bastante oscura solo una luz ahí, cuando iba acercándose logre ver a Daniel sentado con los ojos cerrados tenía un horrible golpe en su mejilla.

-Daniel- Hable bajo él enseguida abrió los ojos pero solo me observo.

-Sé que sería una pregunta tonta pero ¿Cómo estás?

-Bastante mal, ¿Cómo es que está aquí?

-Tu padre, me dijo que estaba seguro que espiráculo te tenía y vine a comprobarlo Daniel cuanto lo siento.

-¿Cómo están todos?

-Muy preocupados Daniel, tus padres se sienten a morir tus amigos están desesperados y Lucy vaya ella está muy triste.

-Supongo que no saldré nunca de aquí.

-Daniel no debes decir eso tu padre te sacara de aquí, créeme jamás lo había visto así de decidido no tengo mucho tiempo quisiera gritar que están aquí pero si lo hago te harán daño a ti y a tu hermana.

-Lo entiendo.

-Tratare de decirle a tu padre que estas aquí, no sé como pero lo haré te prometo que saldrán de aquí.

-No tenemos mucho tiempo.

-Lo sé, es de mi hermano de quien se trata solo no pierdas la esperanza de que te sacarán de aquí ¿Si?

-Disculpe la pregunta pero ¿Por qué es así conmigo? Siempre me ha tratado de una forma diferente.

-Ya deberías saberlo Daniel.

-Es lo que me confunde, ustedes quiere a mi papá puede verlo y aunque soy su hijo también tengo una madre y ellos se quieren no sé si me explico.

-No lo sé, supongo que es porque un día fui a visitar a Marlene y curiosamente él estaba ahí contigo.

-No lo recuerdo.

-Claro que no, eras un pequeño tu padre fue a que Marlene te conociera ella no podía hacer mucho porque estaba embarazada de Skipper, te conocí ese día y veía a tu padre sonreír como no lo hacía desde la muerte de Skipper, estaba orgulloso de ti- Daniel sonrió.

-No pude evitar pensar en que hubiera pasado si me hubiera quedado con tu padre te vi e inevitablemente me puse a pensar que tu serias nuestro hijo- Tal y como dijo Francis.

-Gracias por lo que está haciendo.

-Disculpen pero ya debo sacarla de aquí- Dijo Tyler entrando.

-Sé que mi hija y tu tendrán una mejor historia que tu padre y yo, no te preocupes Daniel no los dejaré aquí.

-Sé que no será así.

Entonces salí de ahí, no podía creer todo lo que le había dicho pero era la verdad además de que no lo dejaré ahí sé que Francis me estará espiando tratare de decirle de una manera que él no entienda pero Espiráculo sí.

-Tyler antes que subamos sé que oíste todo lo que dije por favor no le digas nada a Francis.

-Tenga cuidado no le diré nada diré que Daniel se portó grosero por bueno ya sabe puede contar conmigo.

 **Nota de la autora: Quedo bastante interesante el capítulo, ¿Cómo lo vieron? Ya tienen a todos y la situación empeora Skipper está convencido que quiere ayudarlos y Espiráculo es terriblemente perverso pero Doris encontrara la forma de ayudarlos, gracias por seguir leyendo.**

 **Yin-princesa-del-olvido: A veces pasa que se nos olvida comentar a mí me pasa muy seguido, Clemson se está volviendo muy bueno aunque no tanto, por el momento Skipper quiere ayudarlos pero veremos si lo dejan descansar, lamento subirlo tan tarde no planeaba que esto pasara, gracias.**

 **Eldayanet: Wazaa, sus pequeñas aventuras aún no terminan, no lo planearon además de que fue idea de Clemson, a veces sucede eso y Skipper es uno de esos, ya viste que sí, algo tuvo que ver eso, tenían que dejaré pequeñas pistas además Tyler ayudara mucho, se dio cuenta de todo lo que pasaba pero como vimos se dio cuenta demasiado tarde, perdona la tardanza, gracias.**

 **No olviden comentar si les gusto que les gustaría que pasara o algún a duda que tengan, cualquier cosa pero comenten.**

 **Hasta la próxima. Bye.**


	29. Chapter 29 Lejos de casa

Hola mis queridos lectores lamento la tardanza hoy tuve que inscribirme y tarde horas en eso, pero será el último día que actualice tarde a partir de la próxima semana las cosas se normalizan y estarán más temprano los capítulos y sin más el capítulo de hoy.

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Tom McGrath y Eric Darnell creadores de la serie pero la historia sí es mía.**

 **Capítulo 29: Lejos de casa.**

 **Narrado por Skipper.**

-¡No pueden dejar que Espiráculo gane!- Grité sin pensar.

-¿Crees que dejaríamos que Espiráculo gane? Por favor Skipper hacemos todo lo que está en nuestro alcance pero no es tan fácil como crees- Lo sé.

-¡Ni siquiera entiendo porque lo intentaron ayudar!

-Son asuntos nuestros y… ¿Cómo sabes que intentamos a ayudar Espiráculo?

-Ustedes me lo dijeron.

-Jamás te lo dijimos Skipper, es más nadie además de nosotros lo sabía ¿Tu como lo supiste?- Oh no ¿Ahora que le digo?

-Estoy muy seguro que ustedes me lo dijeron ¿De dónde podría saberlo?

-Tienes razón quizás lo mencionamos, no lo sé ahora no estoy seguro de muchas cosas Skipper- Suspire aliviado.

-Kowalski creo que deberías descansar seriamente, estar así no es sano además de que necesitarás estar bien para enfrentar todo esto.

-No puedo hacerlo chicos ahora menos, tengo que irme Cabo y Rico me están esperando Skipper debemos decirle a tu mamá lo que sucede creo que iremos a hacerlo de una buena vez quédate aquí- ¿Qué?

-¿Puedo ir con ustedes?

-No, Skipper será mejor que te quedes aquí volveremos pronto- ¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué no puedo ir con…?- Pero antes de terminar él salió de la habitación.

-Skipper no creas que es algo contra ti, seguro no debe sentirse nada bien ahora Rico y Cabo tampoco deben estar nada bien.

-Lo entiendo ¿Por qué iría tras de mí? Mi papá ya no está.

-Bueno Espiráculo debe de saber lo importante que eres para ellos por eso te quedarás con nosotros es por tu propio bien Skipper.

-No quiero quedarme aquí, necesito ayudarles a encontrarlos.

-Skipper sé que quieres ayudarlos pero no hay nada que puedas hacer y en lugar de ayudarles es posible que te atrapen ¿Crees que con eso les hará bien?

-Necesito ir a mi casa.

-Ellos ya fueron a avisarle a tu mamá no podrás ir hasta que ellos nos lo indiquen- Oh por favor.

-Tengo que ir.

-¿Por qué Skipper?

-Olvídenlo.

Si alguien podía decirme como derrotar a espiráculo era mi padre, tenía un último expediente ese último expediente también era de Espiráculo quizás ahí estaría la respuesta pero recogerlo al igual que las cartas sin que nadie se enterara.

-¿Tienes algo importante ahí?

-A mi mamá, estará preocupada y yo también lo estoy.

-Deberías tranquilizarte estarán aquí en poco tiempo, no dejaremos que te pase nada a ti.

-Chicos, no tienen la culpa de lo que le paso a mi padre ¿Cuándo lo entenderán? Hay solo un culpable y ese es Hans- Hasta que yo descubra que es lo que paso realmente.

-Solo queremos asegurarnos de que todo estará bien, en verdad tenemos un gran aprecio hacia ti por favor solo quédate aquí hasta que sepamos que hacer ¿Te parece?- Si no queda de otra.

-De acuerdo de todas maneras no iban a dejarme ir ¿Ahora ustedes tienen la misión de mis tíos?

-Sí, apenas iniciamos todo ese proceso Clasificado y Eva fueron por más información estoy seguro podremos resolverlo en cuestión de tiempo según tengo entendido debemos hablar con alguien- Si con Max, esperen… ¡Cierto!

-Cuando los encontré no venía a ver a mis tíos bueno si pero no para saber cómo iban las cosas venía a decirles algo.

-Suenas extraño ¿Qué venias a decirles?

-Deben de saber que escaparon dos personas con relación a la misión bueno esas personas me vieron hoy hace un rato.

-¿Qué es lo que estás diciendo Skipper?- Clasificado me había escuchado y eso solo significaba más problemas para mí.

-Yo…

-¿Te has involucrado con criminales? Esto es cosa seria Skipper.

-No me he involucrado con criminales, ellos simplemente aparecieron frente a nosotros pidiéndonos ayuda para escapar desde luego no lo hicimos, dijeron que si no lo hacíamos nos culparían a nosotros.

-¿Culparlo a ustedes? No les ayudaste a escapar ¿Verdad?

-Les digo que no, ellos nos dijeron eso a Clemson y a mí pero no quisimos les dijimos que ni podían culparnos por lo que sea que hicieron ellos insistieron pero después de discutirlo se dieron por vencidos y se fueron.

-Skipper si ellos pensaban inculparlos deben tener algo para hacerlo dime por favor que no volviste a ese lugar.

-Solo volví una vez.

-¿Cuándo?

-No recuerdo cuando fue solo…

-¡Dime cuando Skipper!

-Cuando ustedes también fueron.

-¿A que fuiste a ese lugar?

-Conocía a Barry y Sabio pero no lo sé después sabía que no eran buenas personas ellos tenían allá a Clemson para hacerle daño solo fui por él y nos fuimos de ahí.

-¿Cómo supiste que habíamos estado ahí?

-Cuando entre por Clemson y salimos de ahí estábamos por irnos cuando los vi llegar y me asuste ya que les había dicho que no volvería ahí.

-¿Porque no nos lo dijiste?- Le acaba de decir.

-Ya te lo dije, les prometí no volver a ir y sinceramente no sabía si me iban a entender porque fui.

-¿Hiciste algo malo Skipper?

-No, deben creerme me mantuve alejado incluso cuando empecé a ver que ellos no eran buenas personas deje de verlos como les dije pero ese día necesitaba salvar a mi amigo de ese problema solo fui por él y me fui se los juro.

-Skipper esto es demasiado grave ¿No te das cuenta de lo que sucede? Los buscaremos pero si te culpan a tu amigo y a ti será muy difícil sacarte de ese problema- ¿Qué?

-¿Por qué sería difícil? Yo no hice nada.

-Antes de que nosotros te encontráramos ese día estoy seguro que ya habías ido otras veces, ellos de alguna forma te culparan dirán que estas involucrado.

-Es que yo no estoy involucrado.

-No se trata de eso sino de probarlo Skipper, por el momento los buscaremos si llegan a decir algo de ti intentaremos demostrar tu inocencia en todo esto tu amigo Clemson será de mucha importancia.

-Es ridículo ¿No lo creen?

-¡No lo es! Pero sabes es nuestra culpa por haberlo ocultado ahora si ellos hablan estás en riesgo de ir a prisión ¿Así quieres terminar Skipper?

-Claro que no pero ya les dije lo que paso.

-No es posible Skipper, es posible que tardemos en arreglar tu situación mientras estarás en prisión y eso jamás se olvida ¿Qué te ha pasado?

-No pueden llevarme a prisión solo porque ellos me acusen.

-Te lo explicaré, cuando sepan que tu estas involucrado nos quitaran a nosotros de la misión por la cercanía que tenemos contigo, se harán investigación y cuando descubran que has estado ahí será difícil probar que ibas sin saber que hacían ellos.

-¿Cómo demuestro mi inocencia?

-No lo sé, tu amigo ayudara mucho pero igual será difícil él también estuvo ahí en lo que todo se arregla te arrestaran y después de un tiempo sabes que te llevaran a prisión, no pudiste elegir peor momento para hacer esto no es justo para ellos.

-Sé que es un pésimo momento pero…- De la nada golpeó la pared.

-¿Eso crees? Skipper ellos están pasándola terrible están buscando a sus hijos y lo que menos necesitan es saber que estarás en prisión por una estupidez tuya.

-Clasificado creo que él ya…- Montaña quiso pararlo.

-¡No! Siempre están justificándolo y vean lo que sucedió, ahora por todo esto Skipper está a nada de pasar años en la cárcel por algo que no hizo.

Me sentía bastante mal, no sabía que esto se había complicado tanto ¿Irme a la cárcel? Todo lo que él decía era cierto en lo que se comprobaba que yo no tuve nada que ver me llevaran a la cárcel como a Max, no puedo ir a ese lugar jamás he hecho algo terrible en mi vida ¿Qué dirá mi mamá? Se supone que le demostraría que era mejor ¿Qué diría mi padre? Seguro estaría furioso ni siquiera estaría orgulloso de que sea su hijo.

Clasificado seguía peleando con Montaña, creía que había sido demasiado duro conmigo, era cierto pero había sido cruel al decirme solo la verdad ahora no puedo ir a la cárcel no cuando ellos están desaparecidos ¿Qué diría Becky? Seguro me diría demasiadas cosas, estaría furiosa, y no quisiera volver a verme. De todo lo que he leído de mi padre entiendo que a él le gustaba arriesgarse por una buena causa, debo hacer lo mismo si voy a pesar tiempo en la cárcel más vale que valga cada momento.

Sin previo aviso salí corriendo del lugar, escuche los gritos de Clasificado pero no pare de correr había personas que me miraban extrañados cuando salí de la agencia solo tenía un lugar a donde ir antes que nada, me metí entre calles por si ellos me seguían luego de dar varias vueltas fui hacia mi casa.

Llegue bastante cansado, al principio trate de no hacer ningún ruido pero después de unos segundos me di cuenta que no había nadie ¿Dónde estaría mi mamá? Seguro con mis tíos, esto iba a ser terrible. Subí rápidamente a mi cuarto tome algunas cosas desde luego las cartas, dinero y un poco de ropa después solo me fui hacia el único lugar posible.

-¿Qué quieres?- Vaya recibimiento de Julien, pero no esperaba más de él.

-Vengo a buscar a Clemson.

-Que aburrido.

-¿Esta Clemson en casa? Es urgente.

-Yo diré cuando sea urgente.

-No, en serio Julien tengo que verlo es urgente.

-Como molestas, como sea esta en su habitación si quieres ver.

-Gracias- Pase al lado de él corriendo hacia la habitación de Clemson.

-¡Clemson! Necesito hablar urgentemente contigo- Entre de golpe a su habitación.

-Skipper ¿Qué haces aquí? Se supone que deberías estar allá a salvo del maniático ese.

-Atraparán a Sabio y Barry, ellos nos culparan aunque seamos inocentes llevara mucho tiempo demostrarlo así que mientras estaremos en prisión, sé que es terrible y estoy dispuesto a afrontar ese problema pero no sin encontrarlos.

-Eso quiere decir que huiste ¿Estás loco? ¿Tienes idea de los problemas en los que te metiste?- ¿Cree que no?

-Desde luego que lo se Clemson es por eso que lo hice, escucha he cometido ya bastantes errores pero algo que no puedo dejar pasar es el hecho de que mis amigos están en problemas y haré lo posible por rescatarlos.

-¿Entonces a que viniste?

-Vine a advertirte por si ellos vienen o algo.

-¿Y qué harás?

-Aun no lo sé, volver a mí casa y todo eso no es una opción no al menos hasta que los encuentre o mis tíos lo hagan lo que pase primero.

-¿Estarás solo en la calle?

-Se cuidarme, será solo hasta que eso pase Clemson, después me entregaré a ellos y pasara lo que tenga que pasar.

-No olvídalo.

-Tengo que hacerlo, es complicado no entenderás no quiero estar atrapado mientras no se si ellos están a salvo necesito saberlo solo así podre librar con lo otro con más calma.

-Te entiendo perfectamente Skipper, te gusta hacer muchas locuras ¿Eh? Pero no te dejaré solo vámonos antes de que ellos vengan.

-¿Iras conmigo Clemson?

-Claro que si Skipper no dejaré que hagas esto solo, cuando logremos rescatar a tus amigos te aseguro que el otro asunto se solucionará.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Se positivo, bueno deja tomo unas cosas y nos vamos esperaré afuera- Tanto Clemson como yo estábamos bastante involucrados. Salí de su habitación ahí mismo estaba Julien.

-¿A dónde piensan que van?

-No lo sé Julien pero un favor, si alguien vine buscándome a Clemson o a mi ¿Podrías decir que no tienes idea de donde estamos?

-Pues claro que se dónde están, están aquí.

-No, Julien nosotros nos iremos y si vienen a buscarnos les dirás que no estuvimos aquí.

-Pero están aquí ahora.

-Hay olvídalo.

-Listo Skipper vámonos, Julien tu no nos has visto ¿De acuerdo?

-De acuerdo- Vaya que fácil.

Clemson y yo salimos de su casa, inmediatamente nos subimos a su auto y sin rumbo nos fuimos de ahí. Después de un buen rato le dije a Clemson que se dirigiera hacia la guarida de Espiráculo, al principio no estaba tan seguro de ir pero después de un rato nos dirigimos hacia allá.

-No nos acercaremos Skipper, es de día podía vernos ya viste lo que dijeron podrías estar en peligro- De cualquier forma lo estoy.

-No te preocupes Clemson, no tengo nada que perder para estas alturas mis tíos y desde luego mi mamá ya deben saber la verdad.

-De todas formas no sé porque te traje aquí mejor vámonos y en la noche venimos a echar un vistazo cuando sea menos peligroso.

-Creo que tienes razón, bueno vámonos y…

-¡Skipper! Suerte que vienes- Era Tyler.

-¿Por qué? Bueno ya sé que espiráculo tiene más chicos atrapados también son mis amigos.

-¿Lo sabes? Las noticias vuelan tu amigo Eric me dijo que te buscara y te dijera que estaban ahí pero ya no importa.

-¿Hablaste con Eric? ¿Cómo?

-Necesitaba que vigiláramos donde los tiene prisioneros así que me mostraron donde estaba buscando a Daniel cuando lo vi me entere de lo que sucede.

-¿Cómo están?

-Nada bien, Espiráculo hablo con Thomas y luego con Eric quiso asustarlos pero tus amigos son difíciles en fin hay algo más.

-¿Qué cosa?

-No sé si la conozcas, la hermana de Espiráculo, Doris vino hizo un gran escándalo para saber si los tenia aquí.

-Si la conozco, ¿En serio? ¿Y qué paso?

-Pelearon como no tienes idea, después de un buen rato Espiráculo admitió que estaban aquí me hizo llevarla a ver a Daniel.

-¿No sabes que paso?

-Ella dijo que trataría de sacarlos de ahí sin que Espiráculo se diera cuenta, Espiráculo la tiene amenazada si ella llega a decir algo Espiráculo acabara con ellos.

-Eso no es nada bueno pero eso significa que ella puede ayudarnos.

-Sera difícil Espiráculo la estará vigilando, ella me dijo que tratara de decirle todo a sus respectivos padres pero de una forma en que Espiráculo no se diera cuenta.

-Son mis tíos, ella y nosotros y aun así no podemos contra Espiráculo, no me imaginaba que fuera así de peligroso.

-Solo eso te quería decir, en fin me quitaste un tarea menos iba ir a buscarte.

-Clemson dale tu número- Él anoto su número seguido se lo dio a Tyler.

-Tengo algunos problemas en mi casa y no estaré en ella por un tiempo si necesitas o sabes algo más llama a ese número gracias por todo Tyler en serio.

-Da igual, hasta la próxima Skipper- Y Tyler regreso, en verdad teníamos suerte de tener a Tyler.

-Y te quejabas de que lo secuestramos.

-Ha sido útil pero no se hacen así las cosas escucha creo tener una idea no estoy segura de ella.

-Si no estás seguro de hacerlo, hagámoslo tu diriges Skipper.

(…)

-¿Estás seguro de lo que harás Skipper?

-No.

-Que lento eres- Entonces Clemson toco la puerta.

-Yo iba a hacer eso.

-Seguro- Y la puerta se abrió.

-Skipper que gusto verte últimamente te veo más que de costumbre.

-Lo se Lucy, pero es bueno como los viejos tiempo cuando ibas a mi casa y jugábamos todo el día, dime que no lo has olvidado.

-Claro que no Skipper, extraño esos días ahora por todo lo que está pasando ya no hemos podido hacer mucho.

-Sé que no es buen momento, pero con todo lo que está pasando vine a que saliera con nosotros ya sabes para distraerte de todo lo que pasa ¿Vienes?

-No lo sé, no están mis padres además no tengo ánimos de salir hoy no vi a Thomas y aún no sabemos nada de Daniel.

-Estarás conmigo, por favor Daniel no quisiera que estuvieras triste vamos solo un rato a dar la vuelta ¿Te parece?

-Bueno pero solo un rato Skipper- ¡Sí!

-Sube al auto Lucy, te prometo que será un rato no nos tardamos- Clemson como siempre conduciría pero yo me senté atrás con Lucy, una vez que nos alejamos de su casa Clemson estaciono el auto.

-Iré a comprar algunas cosas ¿Quieren algo?

-No gracias- Respondimos Lucy y yo al mismo tiempo, Clemson salió del auto.

-Lucy, tengo algunas cosas que decirte.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Supongo que ya sabes porque tu pala odia al padre de Daniel ¿No?

-No me entere de la mejor manera pero si, y aunque es extraño explica muchas cosas.

-Lucy yo no quisiera decirte esto porque no me corresponde pero es necesario ahora no estará mucho tiempo por aquí y necesito saber que están bien.

-¿También te iras? No estoy entendiendo nada Skipper ¿Qué me dirás?- Muy bien aquí voy.

-¿Sabes cómo se conocieron el padre de Daniel y el tuyo?

-Supongo que por mi mamá.

-No, sucede que en una misión que mis tíos tenían debían atrapar a alguien ese alguien era tu papá era un ladrón Lucy, pero tu padre ya estaba con tu mamá lo que complicó las cosas.

-No digas esas cosas Skipper.

-Lucy me conoces yo no te mentiría mira lee esto lo escribió el padre de Daniel todo es verdad- Le di el expediente y ella comenzó a leerlo, espere paciente a que terminara.

-No… esto no es cierto Skipper mi papá no es ningún ladrón.

-Lucy lamento ser yo quien te lo diga no lo haría si no fuera necesario para salvar la vida de Daniel.

-¿Crees que mi papá lo tiene?

-No quiero causarte un gran dolor Lucy pero creo que sería terrible que no lo hiciera y otros pagarán.

-Habla claro Skipper.

-Lucy, sé que quieres a tu tío demasiado y créeme siempre que me hablabas sobre él creía que era una increíble persona hasta que supe quién era, cuando mi papá estaba vivo y dirigía al equipo se enfrentó incontable veces a un enemigo en particular ese enemigo es llamado Espiráculo.

-¿Por qué me cuentas sobre él?

-Porque pensé que ese enemigo estaba encerrado por todo lo que ha intentado hacer pero hace poco supe que no es así, me entere que tiene una hermana que esta de una forma de decir "libre" y que en realidad se llama Francis.

-Skipper me habían dicho que habías cambiado pero no pensé que de esta forma.

-Lucy, no estoy mintiendo para herirte solo te digo la verdad tu tío es uno de los peores enemigos él intento derrotar a mí padre con su equipo muchas veces.

-¿Por qué me lo dices?

-Lucy, no solo están desaparecidos Daniel y Becky hoy no fue Thomas porque igual fue secuestrado y después de la escuela la víctima fue Eric, tu tío los odia tanto que quiere causarles un gran daño por eso se los llevo.

-No es cierto Skipper.

-No quería decírtelo porque sabía que te haría daño pero si ninguno logra encontrarlos a tiempo ellos… ellos no volverán Lucy.

-Mi tío no es ese villano del que hablas.

-Si lo es, me contaron millones de historias de él y siempre lo describir de la misma forma desde luego algo irreconocible de él es su ojo, no tiene un ojo normal ¿Verdad Lucy?

-No es él, ni tampoco mi papá le preguntare a mi mamá a ver si es cierto.

-No puedes hacer eso Lucy

-¿Por qué no?

-Tu mamá sabía que Espiráculo los tenia fue a confrontarlo pero la discusión se subió de tono y él la amenazó si llegas a decirle algo él los lastimara.

-¡Deja de mentir!

-Lucy mírame- Ella lo hizo, tome sus manos- Tu tío es Espiráculo y tiene a los chicos prisioneros porque odia a sus padres- Ella comenzó a llorar.

-No puede ser cierto Skipper él no puede ser un villano.

-Es difícil de ver Lucy, tú me contabas de él ¿Recuerdas? Siempre sentía curiosidad por conocerlo pero ahora que se de quien se trata es difícil de creer.

-Es que no es posible que sean las mismas personas ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Trataron de ayudarlo Lucy, después de falla tantas veces se volvió loco e intentaron ayudarlo creían haberlo logrado por eso está "libre" lo dejaron de considerar una amenaza hasta ahora que por alguna razón decidió hacer esto.

-¿De verdad no me estas mintiendo?

-Jamás Lucy, si no te lo dije antes era porque no quería hacerte daño pero ahora hay vidas que dependen de ello y pienso que de alguna forma podrías ayudarnos.

-¿Por qué tu no estas preso?

-No lo sé, supongo que porque mi papá ya no está y no tiene caso o quizás Espiráculo esperaba la oportunidad pero no pudo.

-Esto es demasiado Skipper.

-Descuida, te daré tiempo para que lo proceses pero tenemos que actuar rápido Lucy dependen de nosotros y como te dije no estaré mucho tiempo.

-¿A dónde iras?

-He cometido algunos errores y en lo que se aclaran estaré en la cárcel no se aun cuanto tiempo.

-¿En la cárcel?

-Es una larga historia pero tranquila no he hecho nada malo solo es un malentendido que se arreglara ¿Si? Pero necesito un gran favor.

-¿Qué necesitas?

-Si te preguntan por mi tu no me has visto.

-¿Por qué?

-Es por el malentendido, pero no puedo irme sin saber que ellos están bien una vez que eso termine pasara lo que tenga que pasar.

-Está bien Skipper te haré ese favor pero por favor cuídate mucho y gracias por decírmelo.

-¿No estas molesta?

-Me hubiera molestado si les pasa algo y hasta ese momento me dicen que mi papá y mi tío son los culpables.

-Sé que no soy el indicado para habértelo contado pero creo que eres la persona más importante para espiráculo ni siquiera escucha a su hermana y creo que tú podrás ayudarnos.

-Pensaré en muchas cosas hoy.

-Clemson ya puedes venir- Grité – Lo sé y creo que es lo mejor sinceramente gracias por escucharme Lucy.

-Nos conocemos desde siempre Skipper, y sé que solo quieres ayudarlos yo también quiero son mis amigos- Clemson entro al auto pero no dijo nada solo empezó a conducir.

-Los ayudaré haga lo que haga, cuando menos te lo esperes nosotros tres los vamos a liberar o ayudemos a eso, te lo prometo.

Cuando llegamos Lucy se despidió de ambos y entro a su casa, esto fue duro nadie quiere enterarse que su padre es mala persona, esto me ha puesto a pensar que pasara cuando descubra porque Hans gano pero lo descarte enseguida; lo de Lucy si es trágico pero no hay modo de que alguien hubiera atentado contra él solo espero pronto saber la verdad al menos antes de ir a prisión.

 **Nota de la autora: ¡Que giro ha dado la historia! Se podría decir que Skipper huyo y no volverá hasta que todos estén a salvo ¿Quién lo lograra? Ante todo esto Skipper tuvo que revelarle la verdad a Lucy ¿Cómo afectara esto? Gracias por seguir leyendo.**

 **Mari pie85: Hola, las cosas empeoraron mucho mas para Skipper aunque claro que siempre habrá esperanza, no tiene ni idea de con quien está tratando pero pronto lo sabrá, espero que ya todo este mejor y que en serio mejores, saludos.**

 **Yin-princesa-del-olvido: Siempre entiendo que a veces o se nos olvida o sinceramente tenemos una vida aparte y a veces no disponemos de mucho tiempo para hacerlo, lo tomaré en cuenta aun trabajo en muchos aspectos de eso, la sorpresa del capítulo es que Lucy ya se enteró y no sé qué pase con Espiráculo cuando se entere, no salió tanto Julien aún no tengo resuelto ese tema de la amistad ya que la historia se está yendo por otro rumbo, saludos.**

 **No olviden comentar si les gusto que les gustaría que pasara o algún a duda que tengan, cualquier cosa pero comenten.**

 **Hasta la próxima. Bye.**


	30. Chapter 30 Siempre

Hola mis queridos lectores tal como les dije ya no subiría tarde los capítulos espero no tenerlos tan impacientes ya que esto cada vez mejora más y sin más el capítulo de hoy.

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Tom McGrath y Eric Darnell creadores de la serie pero la historia sí es mía.**

 **Capítulo 30: Siempre.**

 **Narrado por Rico.**

Ciertamente no estaba nada bien, ahora entendía a Kowalski todo lo que le decíamos para animarlo o que siguiera de pie no hacía nada y no lo entendí hasta ahora que sabemos lo que está pasando, cuando Kowalski vino corriendo hacia nosotros y gritando pensamos que lo habíamos perdido, no dijo lo que él creía que pasaba y si lo pensábamos tenía sentido.

Cabo y yo no supimos que hacer cuando Kowalski nos dijo que nuestros hijos eran los próximos el tiempo se detuvo tardamos segundos en reaccionar y salir de ahí para buscarlos, enseguida nos separamos cada quien fue a buscar dejando atrás a Kowalski, no pensaba en nada más que llegar a la casa y encontrarlo ahí.

Llegando apenas estacione el auto, bastante mal por cierto, entre de golpe enseguida asuste a Perky.

-Rico ¿Qué modos son esos de entrar? Pero me alegra que hayas llegado estoy algo preocupada Thomas ya tardo un poco en llegar de la escuela- Y es como si mi mundo se detuviera, empecé a sentir demasiado miedo era algo un poco desconocido para mí solo una vez lo sentí, cuando perdimos a Skipper.

-¿Segura?- Le pregunte, soné asustado pero no me importó.

-Sí, no está aquí he intentado llamarlo pero no responde sabes que a veces se queda un rato con Eric y Lucy aunque ya fue mucho tiempo.

-No…- Podía ser que aun siguiera ahí ¿No?

-¿Qué te sucede Rico?- Pregunto preocupada, estaba por tratar de explicarle cuando mi celular comenzó a sonar, no tarde en contestar.

-Rico estoy con Cabo, Eric tampoco está aquí Cabo llamo a Shauna ella le dijo que Eric estaba aquí con Cazadora pero Eric estaba preocupado ya que Thomas no fue a la escuela ¿Están ahí? Aquí no están- No, no, no.

-No- Dije antes de colgar, ya no había dudas sobre ello yo mismo vi como Thomas se dirigía a la escuela pero él jamás llego y tampoco estaban Eric y Cazadora.

-¿Ahora si me dirás que sucede?

-Espiráculo.

-¿Que hay con él Rico?- Dijo seria.

-Él los tiene.

-¿Los tiene? No Rico no es cierto- Ahora sí que sonaba en verdad mal.

-Kowalski explicar- Creo que Kowalski podría explicar mejor esta situación que yo, después de todo él fue quien lo descubrió.

Perky se veía mal, yo aunque no sé si también me veía mal lo estaba vaya que me sentía terrible, en más de una ocasión nos enfrentamos a él sabemos de lo que es capaz además que esta demente no sabemos que les está haciendo, si están bien y si están…

Ambos subimos al auto, según dijo Kowalski estaba con Cabo seguramente en su casa no me importó nada conduje como un loco total hasta llegar a su casa, sin tocar entre ellos estaba ahí y Cabo se veía terrible, esto se estaba repitiendo.

-Sucede- Les pregunte, pero Cabo solo iba de un lado a otro pasándose la mano por el cabello una y otra vez.

-Al parecer como te dije Rico, Eric le dijo a Shauna que estaba preocupado porque Thomas no fue a la escuela a ella le surgió una emergencia en el hospital así que los dejo aquí a ambos pienso que quizás Eric quiso ir a ver a Thomas y bueno sabemos lo que pasó.

-No es seguro de que él los tenga- Dijo Perky.

-Quizás no lo era, en mi casa encontré esto- Me entrego un sobre que enseguida tome- En el alguien me asegura que Daniel y Becky son prisioneros de Espiráculo y están en su guarida.

Saque la hoja que tenía el sobre, claramente lo decía con letras recortadas y pegadas, aunque la forma en que puso las letras es peculiar _"Sé que esto parece extraño, sin duda lo es, quisiera poder decírtelo frente a frente sino trajera muchos problemas lo haría, el motivo de esta carta es para decirte que Daniel y Becky están ahí, con Espiráculo él los tiene el motivo lo desconozco sé que quizás no es nada pero debes créeme, no miento espero logres encontrarlos a tiempo con esto por favor no lo ignores, confio en ti"._

-¿Qué?- Pregunte confundido.

-Lo mismo me preguntaba, pero más me preguntaba porque Espiráculo hacia eso ciertamente Parker es un peón después de charlar con Eva lo entendí.

-¿Qué?- Volví a preguntas ¿Por qué siempre hacia pausas dramáticas?

-Espiráculo no olvidaba que trataba de destruirlos, sin duda no podía hacerlo sin ayuda pero Parker no lo haría por la promesa que tenía conmigo, con lo que paso con Daniel se olvidó se eso y Parker de alguna manera está dispuesto a hacer lo que sea con tal de vengarse de mi ¿Qué más que con mis hijos?

-¿Porque termino metiendo a los demás?- Pregunto Perky, Cabo seguía dando vueltas.

-Lo mío solo sería el principio, lo aprendió de Hans vio como Hans lograba su objetivo mientras él jamás pudo eso le dio la idea después de mí y quedar a mano con Parker siguió con Eric y Thomas pata vengarse de nosotros.

-¿Skipper?- Dije.

-Tenemos que ir por él, buscarlo la ráfaga polar igual se preocupó por él.

-¿Espiráculo se los llevo para terminar con ustedes?- Pregunto Perky, para mi tenía un mordido sentido.

-Tiene sentido, no puede con nosotros así que tratara de hacerlo con lo que más nos dañaría, vio como nos desmoronamos cuando perdimos a Skipper tiene un retorcido plan aún no está claro para mí pero él los tiene.

-Ahora debemos ir por Skipper puede que también vaya tras él, Cabo- Kowalski se acercó a Cabo detuvo su andar y empezó a hablar con él.

-Después de tantos años, se supone que eso había quedado atrás ¿Por qué ahora hace esto? ¿Y con él? Rico solo es un niño, seguramente debe estar asustado sin saber que pasa

-No- Thomas ya no era un niño ¿Asustado? Un poco sabe defenderse aunque no digo que sea totalmente bueno para eso, sobre Espiráculo claro que le contaba cosas de él, solo espero que las recuerde.

-Bueno sé que ya no es un niño pero no podemos negar lo inevitable y es que él no sabrá que hacer sé que le enseñaste algunas cosas pero no hablamos de algo sencillo Rico, se trata de un loco.

-Tranquila- Dije, estaba bastante alterada.

-¡No puedes pedirme que esté tranquila! Mi hijo está en manos de ese loco no sé qué hacer y estoy asustada.

-Asustado- Yo también estaba asustado, sabia de lo que era capaz siempre fue un reto salir de sus trampas.

-¿Qué haremos?

-Encontrarlo- Lo buscaríamos, no sé por qué pero no ignoraría la carta aunque no sabemos quién la dejo, siento que podemos confiar en ello y no descansaremos hasta que los encontremos.

-¿Y si le hace algo?

-No, no- No creo que Espiráculo les haga algo, todavía no, si conozco bien a Espiráculo le gusta la atención al menos eso siempre era cada vez que lo deteníamos, dudo que haya cambiado.

-Debes encontrarlo a salvo, Rico.

-Hacerlo- Claro que lo haría, de alguna manera sentía cuando debíamos salvar a Skipper de Hans y fallamos… esta vez no fallaríamos, me negaba a fallar no podría perder a alguien de nuevo, no esta vez.

-¿Cómo que Skipper está ahí? Es un alivio, enseguida iremos- Escuche decir a Kowalski, estaba tan distraído que no vi cuando empezó a hablar por teléfono.

-Tenemos que ir a la base, Skipper llego ahí no sabemos aún si es blanco de Espiráculo o no pero debemos protegerlo y luego empezar a buscarlos, Cabo vamos.

-Irme- Le dije a Perky, tampoco quería que se llevaran a Skipper.

-Ve con mucho cuidado Rico, si tienes noticias avísame enseguida.

-¿Llevarte?

-No, me quedaré y esperaré a Shauna.

-Bien- Kowalski tomo a Cabo y ambos salieron, me despedí de Perky le deje las llaves de auto por si acaso y los seguí.

Todos íbamos en el auto de Kowalski, desde luego conducía atrás iban ellos Cabo no había hablado desde que llegue o no lo había escuchado, sé que quizás sea el más afectado, en muchas ocasiones me tocó ver como Cabo protegía demasiado a Eric, a veces jugaba con Thomas y Eric desde luego estaban Daniel y Skipper pero Cabo se asustaba cuando los ponía en algo "no apto para su edad", reaccionaba exageradamente y eso que eran juegos no me imagino en esta situación.

Cuando llegamos, entramos juntos como siempre nos dirigimos donde seguramente tendría a Skipper, Cabo aún se veía mal Kowalski me indico que me quedara afuera con él, solo él entro.

-Cabo- Lo toque levemente y me miro.

-Es mi culpa- ¿Qué?

-No.

-Si yo hubiera estado ahí no se lo hubiera llevado- Eso es ridículo.

-Nada hubieras hecho- Si Espiráculo quería tenerlos a todos presos nada lo hubiera parado.

-Pude haber hecho más que dejarlo solo y no solo se lo llevaron a él Cazadora tampoco está esto muy asustado Rico.

-También.

-¿Y si ya le hizo algo? A nosotros siempre nos atrapaba, nos contaba su plan y lo siguiente que hacía era tratar de eliminarnos pero ellos no son nosotros para poder escapar.

-Calma.

-No puedo estar calmado Rico, aunque quisiera no puedo parar de pensar en lo que les puede estar haciendo.

-Nada- Yo también pensaba en lo que podía estar haciéndoles pero realmente trato de estar calmado.

-¿Piensas que exagero?

-No- Realmente no exageraba, lo hacía antes cuando siempre andaba tras de Eric vigilando que no hiciera nada "peligroso".

-¿Qué haremos ahora?

-No sé- Kowalski aseguraba que sus hijos estaban ahí así que donde estaban los suyos estarían los nuestros.

-Muy bien chicos debemos ir con Marlene para avisarle todo esto de Skipper no sabemos si Espiráculo va tras de él pero debemos asegurarnos una vez que mantengamos a salvo a Skipper podremos iniciar con esto.

-¿Iniciar con qué?- Pregunto Cabo.

-Espiráculo los tiene, debemos empezar con esa misión cuanto antes no sabemos los planes de Espiráculo pero no podemos dejar pasar mucho tiempo ¿Vamos?

-Vamos- Dijimos Cabo y yo.

El camino hacia la casa de Marlene fue lento, nadie decía nada todos íbamos pensando algo la situación no se veía nada bien ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo? Nuestros hijos están presos por un terrible villano que está obsesionado con destruirlos, aunque nos tomó por sorpresa él dejo de ser considerado peligroso hace años.

Cuando llegamos Kowalski considero que mejor solo fuera él, acertamos a eso él podía explicar mejor la situación y si veía como estaba Cabo se preocuparía más de lo necesario, no digo que Kowalski pudiera estar tranquilo nadie lo estaba.

Varios minutos pasaron y Cabo no decía nada, tampoco yo los nervios no me permitían hacerlo por primera vez no me molestaba el silencio no quería pensar en Espiráculo pero recordaba todos esos enfrentamientos siempre me agrado recordarlos ahora me producían escalofríos al saber con quién estaba mi hijo. Sentía como abrían el auto eran Kowalski y Marlene.

-Hola chicos- Marlene tampoco sonaba muy tranquila.

-Hola- Respondí, Cabo siguió en silencio.

Regresamos, por lo menos teníamos la certeza de que Skipper aún estaba a salvo quizás eso nos daba tiempo si Espiráculo lo quiere esperara hasta atraparlo y tenerlos a todos, en cuanto entramos vimos a la ráfaga polea discutiendo.

-¡No más excusas! ¡Debemos encontrarlo cuanto antes!

-¿Encontrar a quién?- Pregunto Kowalski, voltearon hacia nosotros algo incómodos.

-Bien lo que diré a continuación no es fácil, Skipper escapó- ¿Cómo?

-¿Cómo que Skipper escapó? ¿Por qué?- Pregunto por fin Cabo.

-¿Quieren explicarme porque mi hijo no está con ustedes?- Marlene sonaba molesta.

-Skipper nos dijo algo terrible, creo que Skipper es un criminal- ¿Qué?

-¿De qué están hablando?- Marlene sonaba mucho más molesta.

-Los chicos que se fugaron, Skipper nos dijo que los vio ellos les pidieron ayuda para escapar sino lo hacían los culparían.

-¿Culpar a quienes?- Pregunto Kowalski.

-A Skipper y su amigo ¿Cómo dijo que se llamaba?

-Clemson, señor- Contesto Eva.

-¿No era el chico que tenía problemas con Daniel?- Pregunto Cabo.

-Lo era, no lo sé al principio dije a Skipper que se alejara de él pero cuando Skipper llego a mi casa con Clemson y me dijeron lo que paso con Daniel y Becky además de que trato de ayudarlos no le di importancia.

-No sé qué te ha dicho Kowalski pero vinieron los dos juntos cuando explicamos lo de Espiráculo su amigo lo dejo aquí y se fue.

-Skipper me ha contado de Clemson ¿Por qué te preocupa?- Le preguntó Marlene a Kowalski.

-Clemson es un chico problemático, no le traería nada bueno así que desde su primer día de escuela le dije que se alejara de él y me prometió que lo haría Daniel y Becky me dijeron que me hizo caso pero como les digo ese día no le di importancia a su amistad.

-Bueno si siguieron juntos es porque Clemson cambio- Pregunto Cabo.

-Eso pensé yo ese día, cuando el mismo me dijo que intento ayudarlos y no pudo ¿Inculparlos a ambos dices Clasificado?

-Sí, hay otra cosa que debemos decirles- ¿Más?

-Decir- Dije.

-¿Se acuerdan nuestra última misión? Seguimos al sujeto hasta un club el mismo club en el que ustedes investigaban, cuando íbamos a hacer algo vimos que había una pelea decidimos interceder y quien se peleaba era Skipper.

-¿Cuándo fue eso? ¿Y porque nunca nos dijeron?- Marlene estaba furiosa.

-Rescatamos a Skipper ese día, dijo que vino con un amigo supongo que se trata de Clemson estábamos molestos con él ese día pero él estaba asustado no quería que ninguno de ustedes se enterara decía que la cosas en su casa no estaban bien y que si se sabía de eso su madre lo alejaría de aquí- Todos vimos a Marlene.

-Así que por eso no dijeron nada- Kowalski interrumpió el incómodo silencio.

-Sí, el prometió que jamás se iría pero hoy me dijo que estuvo ahí el día en que todos nosotros también pensamos que Clemson o Skipper es de quienes ellos hablaba la persona que les faltaba pero como ya aclaraste Kowalski parece que es de Clemson de quien se trata.

-¿Y Skipper?- Pregunto Marlene.

-Aun así creemos que cuando atrapemos a los sospechosos los culparan a ambos y como Skipper ha estado ahí y tenía de algún modo relación con todos ellos en especial con Clemson puede ser culpado después de eso Skipper huyó.

-Esto solo deja peor a Skipper ¿No?- Pregunto Kowalski.

-Si- Contesto Clasificado.

Creo que las cosas ya no podían estar peor, nuestros hijos prisioneros de un terrible villanos y Skipper está por ahí además de ser presa de Espiráculo es sospechoso de una investigación.

-¿Quieren decirme que mi hijo está por ahí solo?

-Lamento decirlo pero sí.

-Pensando en todo los hechos que hemos juntado, ya veo lo que está pasando desde luego Clemson no es bueno al contrario desde el primer día le pedí a Skipper que de alejará de él si me ignoro y siguió siendo su amigo solo me queda claro que Clemson es la razón por la cual Skipper ha cambiado tanto.

-¿Eso crees Kowalski?

-Claro, el día que ellos dos llegarían a mi casa claro que me pareció extraño pero confié en lo que mis hijos me dijeron, cuando me contaron lo que pasaba no pensé en mas ahora analizando todo desde luego que Clemson cambio a Skipper.

-Cierto- Dije, Skipper empezó a cambiar muy poco después de haber iniciado la escuela.

-Eso quiere decir que nosotros no tenemos nada que ver con eso ¿Verdad?- Dijo Cabo.

-Claro que no ¿Lo ves Marlene? Nosotros no teníamos nada que ver.

-Ah chicos, estábamos por ir a buscarlo aunque no sabemos dónde.

-Bien esto nos retrasara notablemente pero iremos a casa de Clemson a ver si Skipper está ahí, es el único lugar donde se me ocurre que este.

-Marlene quédate aquí, por cualquier cosa nosotros vendremos enseguida apenas veamos si está ahí- Le dijo Kowalski a Marlene.

De nuevo salimos de la agencia, esto comenzaba a ser casando pero debíamos asegurarnos de que Skipper estaba a salvo antes de hacer cualquier otra cosa en contra de Espiráculo, Kowalski me dio la dirección y me pude en marcha.

-Sinceramente pensé que lo habíamos hecho bien chicos, ya saben criar entre todos nosotros a Skipper pensé que le habíamos dado lo mejor de nosotros.

-Eso hicimos Kowalski, pero no podemos negar que tiene demasiado de su padre y nosotros nunca pudimos con él creo que ese es el problema.

-¿Crees que hubiera sido diferente? Ya saben si él lo hubiera criado.

-Si- Dije, claro que hubiera sido demasiado diferente.

-Tratamos de ser lo mejor para Skipper claro que ha funcionado Kowalski, él no ha sido mal chico pero seamos realistas no somos su padre.

-Espero arreglamos este malentendido.

-Igual.

Creo que todos nos sentíamos demasiado mal, primero nuestros hijos eran raptados y Skipper que entre todos nosotros ayudamos a crearlo estaba en riesgo de ir a prisión por lo que estábamos seguros era un terrible malentendido. Estábamos de frente en la casa de Clemson, tocamos y pasaron largos segundos para que abrieran.

-¿Qué?- Contesto un chico de mala manera.

-Hola, disculpa que vengamos aquí queremos saber si se encuentra Clemson.

-¿Quiénes son?

-Realmente estamos buscando a Skipper creemos que puede estar aquí con Clemson.

-No, no se de quien hablan.

-¿Por lo menos puedes decirnos si Clemson está aquí?

-Lo haría pero ¿Qué ganaría yo? Además estoy cansado y debo dormir.

-¿Que?

-Disculpa es urgente.

-No, no está quien sabe a dónde fue no me hagan mucho caso pero creo que se fue de la casa.

-¿Y no estaba alguien con él?

-No claro que no, ahora dejen de molestar debo irme- Cerro la puerta después de eso.

-Vaya sujeto- Dijo Cabo.

-No mentía, Clemson no está aquí pero según dijo se fue y aunque no lo dijera se fue con Skipper, están juntos esos dos y no tenemos idea de donde puedan estar.

-¿Qué hacemos?

-No lo sé, pero lo que sea que estén haciendo esos dos no quieren que nosotros los encontremos tendremos que confiar en Skipper.

-¿Confiar?- Pregunte.

-Si Rico, saben que Skipper es el más entrenado de todos, no digo que sea un experto pero es algo, además de que no está solo así que tendremos que confiar en que él pueda cuidarse solo sé que es arriesgado.

-Desde luego que lo es, pero creo que tienes razón no podemos dedicarnos a buscar a Skipper y que Espiráculo siga con su plan.

-No digo que abandonaremos a Skipper, claro que no pero si Skipper hizo todo eso es porque no quiere ser encontrado haremos un plan contra espiráculo, si en el camino encontramos a Skipper nos aseguraremos de mantenerlo a salvo.

-¿Qué sigue?

-Lo de siempre, hacer un plan, ponerlo en marcha, que todo se vuelva un desastre y detener a Espiráculo de una vez por todas ¿Confían en mí?

-Siempre- Contestamos, normalmente esto era con Skipper era tan extraño que no estuviera pero haríamos que estuviera orgulloso.

 **Narrado por Skipper.**

-¿Crees que tus tíos ya se hayan dado cuenta de lo que pasa?

-Es lo más probable, ya ha pasado un buen rato- No me imagino lo que deben estar pensando de mí.

-Tranquilo Skipper, veras que al final todo se arreglara.

-¿Cómo podrías saberlo?

-Solo lo se confórmate con eso, escuche iré por algunas cosas ¿Quieres algo?

-No gracias Clemson, me quedare en el auto ve tranquilo dudo que pase algo.

-Está bien de todas maneras no tardo- Clemson salió del auto.

Espero mis tíos no piensen mal de mí, cuando los vea les explicaré todo lo que está sucediendo espero me crean y también espero no haberlos decepcionado mucho pero era necesario no me tendrán encerrado hasta que sepa que los chicos están a salvo. Después de pensarlo un rato me decidí aun debía averiguar lo de mi padre y encerrado no podría ya había adelantado otro poco, saque la siguiente carta y comencé a leer.

 _Después de lo último sucedido con Marlene, pensé que debería aclarar todo esta situación era muy confusa para mí, poner distancia sería lo mejor ¿Qué fue lo que hice? Exacto fui a buscarla, me sentía torpe pero me sentí mucho más torpe cuando me preguntaba porque estaba ahí y hablar sobre el beso no era lo mejor pero fue lo que le dije._

 _Si fue algo que me sorprendió era lo contradictoria que era ella, al principio se burlaba de mi por ir sin razón alguna, después me decía que yo no era una pérdida de tiempo y termino por decirme que no deberíamos volver a besarnos al menos no por ahora cuando apenas comentábamos a ser amigos ¿Qué hice? Acepte, no quería asustarla ella también acepto._

 _Entonces sucedió, sin razón alguna sin darnos cuenta simplemente sucedió, nos besamos fue increíble no lo sé, sin duda lo mejor en mi vida ¿Cómo podía ser con un simple beso me hiciera olvidar todo? Cuando nos separamos no supe decir nada ella tampoco, luego finalmente me dijo que nos veríamos después ¿En serio? Pensé no dije nada igual me despedí, bese su mejilla y me fui más que feliz._

 _La tormenta vino después, no quería que esto llegara a más sabia que solo traería problemas pero sin duda me gustaban los problemas. Kowalski estaba furioso me había seguido y había visto todo estaba molesto ¿Por qué de creía con derecho a hacerlo? A meterse en mi vida, nadie podía pero él sentía que sí._

 _Me exigió que la dejara por más que le decía que tenía la situación bajo control tuvimos una gran pelea, él sentía que arriesgaban todo pero no era así sé que no será así puedo con ello._

 _Kowalski estaba angustiado, Doris sospechaba que algo escondíamos estaba por el camino correcto sin duda eso me preocupa pero no me alejaré de Marlene solo porque él está asustado sé que las cosas a veces ni salen bien aunque debería confiar en que tengo el total control de esto._

 _Creo que lo convencí de que nadie se enterara de nuestro secreto por mucho que Doris investigue jamás llegara a la luz, es algo que nos llevaremos a la tumba todos nosotros. Tiene miedo de que me cuente a Marlene mi secreto ¿Cree que lo haré? Sinceramente será algo que jamás se lo contaré, no debe tener miedo que ella no sabrá la verdad._

-¿Qué?- Con todas las cartas anteriores sabía que mi papá tenía un secreto pero pensé que mi papá se lo contó a mi mama ¿Habrá sido así?

Cada vez quiero saber más ese secreto ¿Qué será? ¿Por qué mi papá y mi tío estaban tan preocupados en que no se supiera?

-Ya regrese ¿Todo bien? Tienes cara de asustado.

-Acabo de leer otra carta no me deja tranquilo, mi papá habla de un secreto quiero saber que es.

-¿No lo menciona ahí?

-No, solo menciona que tiene uno pero nunca dice que es solo que es algo que nadie debe saber nunca.

-¿Piensas que es algo malo?

-¿Qué dices Clemson? ¡Claro que no! Mi papá jamás hada algo malo seguramente debe tratarse de otra cosa.

-Bueno perdón solo decía, en fin ¿Crees que pronto averiguaras la verdad?

-Espero que sí, con cada carta me doy cuenta que soy muy parecido a él se siente confundido y angustiado no quiere sentir algo por mi mama sin darse cuenta qué ya lo sentía.

-Como tú con Becky.

-No es lo mismo.

-Como tú digas de tal palo tal astilla.

-Que gracioso Clemson- Note que algo empezó a sonar, Clemson saco su celular y contesto.

-Es Tyler quiere hablar contigo- Lo tome de inmediato.

-¿Qué sucede Tyler?

-No puedo hablar mucho espiráculo nos está moviendo, ya no estamos en la guarida.

-¿Cómo? ¿Adonde?

-No quiere que arruinen sus planes todos nos moveremos a una base que tiene, no sé dónde apenas estamos moviéndonos, como te digo ya no estamos en la guarida penas ahora pude llamarte.

-¿No sabes a dónde?

-No, solo él lo sabe estamos por irnos tenía que avisarte Skipper ya me voy alguien viene- Y Tyler colgó.

-¿Qué paso Skipper?

-Espiráculo está dejo si guarida, se los llevo a otro lugar no sé dónde pero al parecer tiene algo planeado.

-Eso no arregla las cosas ¿Verdad?

-¿No lo ves? Tenemos que decirles a mis tíos de inmediato.

-¿Cómo quieres hacer eso?

-No lo sé, pero debemos hacerlo ya ¿Tienes alguna idea?

-Debemos llamarles por teléfono.

-Buena idea, pero mejor de un teléfono público solo para estar seguros y hablarás tu podrían reconocer mi voz.

-¿Yo? Está bien vamos rápido.

Salimos del auto, enseguida encontramos un teléfono público le dije a Clemson que hiciera una voz mucho más grave y profunda pero que se entendiera, también lo que debía decir, echamos las monedas y esperamos enseguida contesto.

-Soy quien te dio la carta, escucha muy bien espiráculo cambio los planes ellos ya no están en su guarida, se han ido a otra parte- Clemson lo hizo bien.

-No, no se a donde solo que ya no están ahí deben apresurarse no les queda mucho tiempo- Y Clemson colgó.

-Lo hiciste de maravilla, gracias Clemson, aunque ya nadie sabrá donde están será algo difícil ¿Qué haremos ahora?

-Calma, seguro en cuanto pueda Tyler nos llamada y no dirá dónde están ten confianza ¿Si?

-Está bien.

-Skipper ¿Confías en mí?

-Siempre Clemson.

-Entonces solo esperaremos, mientas creo que podemos comer algo fingir mi voz no es lo mío vamos.

 **Nota de la autora: Buen capítulo iba a hacerlo más largo pero no acabaría y terminaría subiéndolo muy tarde, ¿Cómo lograran encontrar a espiráculo? ¿Por cuánto tiempo más Skipper seguirá con eso? Gracias por seguir leyendo.**

 **¡Atención! Normalmente no hago esto pero quiero recomendarles un fic, que en mi opinión está bastante bueno se llama "Cautiva" es del mismo Fandom, así que será sencillo encontrarlo aunque advierto está un poco subido de tono pero si soportas eso te encantará como a mí, gracias.**

 **Mari pie85: Pronto sabrá que huir no es lo mejor que pueda hacer, nunca nadie se quiere enterar de algo como, sí que le cayó bastante mal, espero que realmente mejores se lo que es estar enferma y es algo terrible ¿En serio? Vaya yo aún tengo dos meses pero el trabajo me distrae aunque diera un alivio para ti, gracias.**

 **No olviden comentar si les gusto que les gustaría que pasara o algún a duda que tengan, cualquier cosa pero comenten.**

 **Hasta la próxima. Bye.**


	31. Chapter 31 La verdad

Hola mis queridos lectores esta vez me apure y pude subirlo bastante temprano, perdonen si hay faltas de ortografía, letras más o menos lo reviso pero a veces los pequeños detalles se me escapa, y sin más el capítulo de hoy.

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Tom McGrath y Eric Darnell creadores de la serie pero la historia sí es mía.**

 **Capítulo 31: La verdad.**

 **Narrado por Skipper.**

La primera noche lejos de mi casa no fue tan mala, digo dormir en el auto no era lo mejor pero supongo que sería más cómodo que la cárcel, no puedo dejar de pensar en eso ¿Nos culparan a nosotros? ¿De verdad lo harían? No entiendo aun como lo harán aunque por como lo decían hablaban en serio, desde luego daré la cara una vez que los chicos aparezcan tendré que arreglar ese malentendido.

-¿Qué tanto piensas Skipper?- ¿En qué no?

-Solo en todo lo que está pasando, no sé qué pasara cuando atrapen a Sabio y Barry seguro me buscarán.

-Ya deben estar buscándote, como sea lo que tenga que pasar así será pero ya te dije no te preocupes por eso- ¿Cómo puede estar tan tranquilo?

-Clemson no puedo evitar preocuparme, me inculparan de un crimen que no he cometido no sabía que esos sujetos eran tan peligrosos.

-Ahora solo preocúpate por encontrar a los chicos lo que venga después ya pasara en fin olvidemos eso por ahora ¿Qué quieres hacer?

-Quisiera poder saber que pasa, si mis tíos me creyeron y que hicieron ante eso.

-Luces muy preocupado ¿No confías en ellos?

-No es eso Clemson, es que siempre que lucharon contra espiráculo eran bajo las órdenes de mi papá ahora él ya no está para eso.

-¿Y eso que? Según dices tu padre le estaba enseñando al padre de ser un líder, de tantas veces creo que el junto con los otros puede ¿Por qué dudar?

-No, no dudo de ellos es solo que… en verdad estoy asustado ya un enemigo me quito a mi padre no quiero que Espiráculo me quite más.

-Debes estar tranquilo ¿Si? No dejaremos que eso pase Espiráculo no nos vera venir, quizás tu amiga Lucy pueda saber dónde está ¿No crees?

-¿Crees que debamos ir? Como tú dices ya deben estaré buscando además ahí puede estar Parker que es aliado de Espiráculo.

-Vamos, con precaución desde luego es nuestra única esperanza después de todo no perdemos ya nada- En eso tenía razón.

-Pero ahora está en la escuela.

-Tengo una idea, vamos a la hora en que salga y la vigilaremos de cerca para asegurarnos que ese tipo no esté cerca de ella ¿Te parece?

-Bueno, espero no asustarla.

-No le digas que la seguimos.

-¿En verdad crees que sepa donde esta Espiráculo?

-No lo creo ni siquiera puedo decir sí o no pero es nuestra opción más cercana.

-De acuerdo dirígete a la escuela- Y Clemson se puso en marcha.

Una vez que estuvimos afuera de ella, Clemson se quedó un poco alejado de la entrada, esperamos unas horas pacientes hablábamos poco en verdad no dejábamos de estar atentos por cualquier cosa cualquier cosa hasta que Julien llamo, Clemson intercambio algunas palabras con él y colgó.

-¿Qué paso?

-Tus tíos fueron a mi casa preguntando por ti- Sabia que harían eso ¿Qué pensarán de mí?

-¿Qué les dijo Julien?

-Que no estaba, no estuviste ahí y es todo bueno eso fue lo que me dijo Julien.

-Con eso tenemos suficiente aunque sabrán que estamos juntos, dudo que Julien solo haya dicho eso.

-A pesar de que lo conoces de poco tiempo podría decirse que lo conoces perfecto.

-En fin es como decirlo… peculiar persona.

-Le agradas, bastante para mi sorpresa a pesar de cómo se conocieron en verdad te considera su amigo- ¿En serio?

-¿Hablas en serio?

-Sí, no paraba de decírmelo.

-Me parece extraño, pensaba que no le agradaba por lo mismo de nuestro primer encuentro.

-¿Te agrada?

-Seguro, no es la mejor persona pero no es malo.

-En fin, como te decía según solo eso les dijo y después se fueron así que no podremos ir a mi casa por ningún motivo.

-Eso ya lo tenía presente, no hay problema creo que sacamos todo lo necesario ¿No?- Clemson se quedó callado un buen rato.

-¿Clemson?

-¿Eh? Si, traigo todo lo necesario no te preocupes, vaya aún falta para que salgan, que aburrimiento.

-Clemson si no te importa leeré una carta de mi padre, quiero acabar con esto rápido en la cárcel dudo que pueda.

-No te preocupes Skipper hazlo tranquilo, una cosa menos- Tome mi mochila y saque la carta que seguía, en verdad esperaba terminado con esto.

 _La discusión con Kowalski no me había dejado nada tranquilo, comencé a pensar en lo que me decía hubiera llegado a algo sino hubiera sido porque Marlene me había llamado, ha ocurrido quizás algo terrible me llamo diciendo que me necesitaba no lo dude dos veces y fui corriendo._

 _Al llegar a su casa, me lleve un gran susto todo estaba destruido no sentía nada empecé a buscarla como loco, hasta que la encontré asustada como no me imaginaba no pude evitar abrazarla, sentía que el alma volvía a mí._

 _Cuando Marlene por fin pudo decirme lo que pasaba, me sentía terrible, Hans la había atacado bueno no de ese modo estaba a salvo pero sin duda hizo grandes destrozos en su casa dejándome una advertencia. No iba a dejarla sola para nada Hans se estaba pasando apenas la conocía ¿Y ya le había hecho esto? No es posible, esta vez Hans está pasando mis límites y es mi deber detenerlo, no descansare hasta lograrlo, mi paciencia con él se había acabado._

 _Llame a los chicos para ver esta situación, sé que eran vacaciones pero ellos me deben ayudar a parar esta locura con ellos lograré vencer, no sabía que la tormenta apenas empezaba, lo que pasaría no lo vi venir._

 _Mientras esperábamos a los chicos, Marlene empezó a preguntar y como el tonto que soy le respondí ella solo quería saber porque este odio entre Hans y yo. Sé que Hans tenia razones para odiarme después de todo lo mande a prisión, lo que no le dije a Marlene es como nuestra rivalidad se había salido de control, yo le hice un daño y él a mí. Todo comenzó después empezó a ser una terrible competencia por ver quien destruía un poco más al otro, siempre era un empate yo lograba derrotarlo pero él lograba escapar._

 _Los chicos presienten eso aunque siempre les digo que solo es por lo que paso en Dinamarca aunque eso solo fue el comienzo, sé que es enfermizo querer ganarle a él es algo que ya no puedo parar quiero ganarle, soy competitivo y no tolero la idea de que él me gane creo que en eso somos parecidos él y yo, y uno debe perder._

 _Como sea, la tormenta llego apenas termine de contarle la historia a Marlene, tendré que escribirlo otra noche, ahora solo quiero pensar en lo que ha pasado, en lo que he hecho pero sobre todo en atrapar a Hans, lo único importante aquí._

-¿Qué paso Skipper? Te ves algo asustado y sorprendido.

-Mis tíos siempre me decían que había algo más, que nunca entendieron esa rivalidad ahora yo la entiendo.

-¿Qué era?

-Mi papá no toleraba que Hans de cierta forma le ganara, que siempre escapara era algo que no soportaba al igual que Hans, era una competencia entre ellos para ver quien vencía a quien- Que equivocado he estado todo este tiempo.

-Eso suena terrible.

-¡Es terrible! Aunque ahora estoy más seguro de que algo hizo Hans, si él estaba compitiendo seguro ya quería la victoria a como diera lugar.

-¿Es todo?

-No, al parecer Hans "atacó" a mi mamá, mi papá no lo podía creer y yo tampoco hay muchas cosas que ella no me ha dicho pero la entiendo.

-Quizás después podrás saberlo.

-Ya casi es hora de que salgan, quisiera leer la siguiente según mi papá al final algo malo paso después de que le contara a mi mamá como inicio eso con Hans.

-Se paciente Skipper, las respuestas llegaran a su debido tiempo, por lo menos sabes más y podrás entender la verdad al final.

-Vaya dices todo como si supieras más que yo.

-¿Cómo podía saberlo?

-Solo era una broma Clemson.

-Como sea ya es hora, algunos ya está saliendo.

Puse mucha atención entre los demás chicos que iban saliendo de la escuela, hasta que vi salir a Lucy la seguí con la mirada la vi dirigirse hasta un auto de ahí salió Parker, abrazo y saludo a Lucy ella se veía algo incomoda, no la culpó.

-¿Él es Espiráculo?

-No, es su papá, Parker el aliado de él quien te digo que tuvo el problema con Daniel, se ve tan normal ahora.

-¿Que haremos ahora?

-Seguirlos ¿No crees?- En verdad tenía que hablar con ella.

-No lo sé no saben qué tan peligroso sea ese tipo ¿Y si te está buscando espiráculo? Si él te ve puedes estar en peligro.

-De cerca, cuidado que no nos vea tampoco digo que nos dejemos ver por él, solo hasta que deje a Lucy y podamos hablar con ella- Vi como Lucy subía a su auto con él, se estaban yendo.

-Bueno, solo tengamos mucho cuidado- Clemson empezó a seguirlos, pero no quería que Parker se diera cuenta de ello y pasara algo así que cuando me di cuenta que se dirigían a la casa de Lucy detuvo a Clemson.

-Podemos llegar por otro lado aunque daremos más vuelta y tardaremos un poco más en llegar que ellos.

-Tu solo dime por donde y llegaremos a tiempo- ¿Cómo?

-Está bien- Empecé a decirle a Clemson como irse, me di cuenta que empezó a conducir como loco, no me asustaba mi tío Rico conducía igual o peor, con algunos problemas llegamos Clemson se estaciono pero vi el auto en el que Parker y Lucy estaba justo afuera.

-Supongo que tendremos que esperar hasta que se vaya, esto se ha vuelto tedioso- Dijo Clemson.

-Es mejor que estar en la escuela ¿No?

-Pensé que te gustaba ir a la escuela.

-Me gusta, no es tan malo solo que no es lo que en verdad quiero hacer.

-Skipper si lo que quieres hacer es lo mismo que tu padre deberías hacerlo, será terrible cuando te des cuenta de que no eres feliz.

-Ya lo sé, pero mi mamá no quiere para nada que me dedique a ello, soy lo único que le queda después de haber perdido a mi papá.

-Escucha Skipper, en una ocasión Sabio y Barry me dijeron que…- Corte a Clemson.

-Están saliendo, escóndete- Clemson y yo nos agachamos lo mejor que pudimos, estar dentro del auto no ayudaba mucho. Solo levantamos la cabeza un poco para ver.

Solo lograba ver como salían Parker y Doris hablaba pero parecían molestos, sonaba extraño pero hablaban civilizadamente aunque sus caras decían que querían matarse, estuvieron así unos minutos más hasta que Parker subió a su auto seguido de Doris, entonces se fueron.

-Bien, ya se fueron vamos a hablar con Lucy- Salí de auto.

-¿Y si regresan?- Pregunto Clemson también saliendo del auto.

-No te preocupes, dudo que regresen pronto pero estaremos atentos aprovechemos ahora que podemos hablar con ella.

-Como quieras.

-Clemson antes de que ellos salieran ibas a decirme algo ¿Qué era?- Tenía que ver con Sabio y Barry.

-Que… ellos mencionaron que tú tenías madera para algo más grande como lo que hizo tu padre.

-¿En serio? Es increíble- Parece que todos lo ven la única que no es mi mamá. Tocamos la puerta esperamos unos segundos hasta que apareció Lucy.

-Hola no esperaba verte tan pronto Skipper tampoco a ti Clemson.

-Lo sabemos, enserio no vendría y te dejaría a pensar las cosas como te dije ayer pero enserio es importante- Sé que no era fácil para ella.

-Pasen por favor, no ha sido sencillo pero ayer por la noche pensando en todo eso me di cuenta que explica demasiadas cosas sobre ambos ¿Qué necesitan?

-Lucy ¿Tienes idea de donde se encuentra Es… tu tío ahora?

-El otro día te di las instrucciones ¿No supiste llegar?

-Sí, pero nos enteramos que él se fue a otro lugar no tenemos idea de adónde y queríamos saber si tú sabes dónde está.

-¿Cómo sé que se fue?

-No sé cómo decirte esto Lucy, pero se fue de su guarida con los chicos y con todo pensé que quizás tu sabrías a donde- Pero al parecer no tiene idea.

-¿Cómo saben eso?

-Tyler nos está ayudando, apenas nos llamó avisándonos que Espiráculo se estaba yendo con todo él no tenía idea de adonde.

-No, no sé dónde pueda estar me acabo de enterar que se fue.

-Lamento que últimamente yo te diga todo lo malo Lucy- No sé qué pasaba conmigo últimamente.

-Skipper te entiendo quieres encontrarlos a todos, yo también quiero que todos estén a salvo aunque sea de mi tío, sé que mi mamá sabe algo ella debe saber dónde está espiráculo.

-Claro que lo sabe, pero Espiráculo la tiene amenazada y no quiero que les haga algo o a ella, escucha esto es lo que harás Lucy.

-¿Qué quieres que haga?

-Habla con tu mamá, trata de que te diga donde está pero debes hacerlo todo con precaución, según Tyler Espiráculo la vigila así que tienes que hacer que te lo diga indirectamente- Era la única solución que teníamos.

-¿Cómo haré eso?

-Skipper, tus tíos están aquí- Dijo Clemson ¿Cómo? Clemson estaba junto a la ventana al lado de la puerta, corrí hacia él y pude asomarme apenas, ellos bajaban del auto dirigiéndose aquí.

-¿Cómo supieron que estaba aquí?

-Vamos a esconderte Lucy ¿Dónde podemos encendernos?

-Ayúdenme, hay un escondite debajo de la casa es pequeño pero servirá para ustedes.

-¿Por qué hay un escondite debajo de tu casa?- Se escuchó que tocaron.

-Mi papá es un criminal ¿Recuerdas? Es por seguridad creo nunca pregunte en fin vengan no esperaran mucho tiempo.

Lucy quito la alfombra y ahí había una pequeña puerta, esto cada vez se pone mejor sé que debería estar asustado pero no puedo evitar emocionarme es como si estuviera en una misión, Clemson abrió la puerta y ambos nos metimos, Lucy cerró la puerta.

Solo escuche como unas pisadas se alejaban, seguro era Lucy, lo siguiente que se escucho fue la puerta abriéndose.

-Hola, disculpen por tardan no hay nadie y estaba arriba haciendo la tarea ¿En qué puedo ayudarles?

-Hola Lucy, lamentamos venir a molestarte pero es una gran emergencia, no encontramos a Skipper por ningún lado y eres la última persona que Skipper conoce ¿No lo has visto?- Era la voz de mi tío Kowalski.

-¿También Skipper desapareció? ¿Cómo los otros?

-No de esa forma, esperamos que aún no, sucede que está en algunos problemas mayores y Skipper huyó con un amigo- Ese edad mi tío Cabo.

-¿Qué clase de problemas?

-Personales- Dijo mi tío Rico.

-Oh entiendo, pero no tampoco lo he visto de hecho hace tiempo desde la última vez ¿Puedo ayudarlos en algo?

-Solo queríamos saber eso Lucy, puede estar en peligro si esta allá afuera y es lo que menos queremos.

-Si llego a verlo o algo les prometo que les abusar tampoco quiero que le suceda algo malo ¿Y ya saben algo de los demás?

-No, por desgracia han pasado cosas extrañas respecto a eso pero te prometo que muy pronto los atraparemos.

-¿Y ya saben quién los tiene?- ¿Por qué preguntas eso Lucy?

-Ah, lo lamento Lucy eso ya es información clasificada pero en cuanto los encontremos lo sabrás y si ves a Skipper no lo dejes irse y avísanos de inmediato ¿Si?

-Lo haré, espero que los encuentren pronto y cualquier cosa se los diré, nos vemos y fue un gusto verlo- Ellos igual se despidieron, seguido se escuchó como la puerta se cerraba, después de unos segundos se escucharon más pasos después como la puerta se abría.

-Ya se fueron, salgan- Primero salió Clemson y por ultimo yo.

-En verdad te están buscando ¿Crees que huir es lo mejor?

-Sé que no lo es, pero debo hacerlo en cuanto esto termine te juro que iré con ellos pero no ahora Lucy, Clemson debemos irnos no quiero ni pensar en que regresen.

-De acuerdo Skipper, solo cuídate muchísimos, los dos cuídense haré lo que me dijiste y en cuanto tenga algo te llamo cuando necesites algo mejor llámame no quiero que te descubran.

-Seguro, también cuídate por cualquier cosa Lucy, gracias por todo nos vemos.

Salimos con cautela vigilando cada auto que pasaba, cada casa, hasta que llegamos al auto aun cuando nos íbamos alejando no dejaba de ver a cualquier parte.

-¿Crees que lo logre?

-Lo lograra, solo espero que lo haga pronto aún no sé cuánto tiempo les quede.

-Tranquilo seguro aún están bien, esos chicos no son nada tontos.

-¿Lo dices en serio?

-Claro, no digo que la estén pasando de maravilla pero seguro están bien confía en mí.

 **Narrado por Daniel.**

Este día o lo que sea ha estado en particular extraño, he perdido la noción del tiempo que he estado aquí hoy apenas me sacaron de la celda pero enseguida me subieron a algo un más extraño, se movía bastante me sentía extraño, no tenía idea de que pasaba hasta que me di cuenta de la verdad, nos estamos yendo.

¿A dónde? Pensé enseguida ¿Sera que mi papá estaba cerca de encontrarnos? Y Espiráculo no quería que le rompieran sus planes, esto solo empeoraban la situación, aun iba en el vehículo se movía muy extraño, estaba encerrado con otros no aunque no veo al conductor es más si no fuera por las pequeñas lámparas no vería manda no hay ventanas.

Llego un momento en que el vehículo empezó a haver cosas extrañas, moverse de una manera nada común después se escuchó un extraño ruido cuando una compuerta en el techo se abrió ¿Por qué no la vi antes?

-Sal de aquí chico- Dijo uno de ellos ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo? Seguido alguien tiro una pequeña escalera, subí por ella pero ahí se encontraban más secuaces, había más luz pero de cierta forma extraña ¿Todo con él debía ser extraño? Me fueron guiando jacta que llegamos a una puerta gigante de metal pusieron un numero h la puerta se abrió ahí estaba Becky pero no solo Becky ¿Qué demonios…?

-¡Chicos! ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué hacen aquí?- ¿Porque ellos estaban aquí? La habitación solo estaba iluminada por una gran luz y ellos estaban debajo de ella.

-¡Daniel! Qué bueno que te vemos me asusté cuando no te vi aquí- Becky se lanzó a abrasarme le devolví el abrazo.

-Yo estoy asustado ahora mismo ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?- Estaban Thomas, Eric y Cazadora.

-También nos atraparon, como un día o dos después de ustedes- ¿Qué?

-¿Por qué?

-Yo te lo diré Daniel- De la oscuridad salió Espiráculo.

-Es parte de mi plan, como algunos aquí presentes sabrán yo soy un gran rival de sus padres, tuvimos en verdad problemas muy grandes, siempre he querido eliminarlos.

-¿Y nos tienes prisioneros porque…?- Pregunte.

-¿Conocen al padre de Skipper? Claro que no, bueno el brillante líder de sus padres seguro han oído hablar sobre de él, él junto con sus padre eran invencibles desde luego Skipper era el mejor de todos ellos- Hizo una larga pausa.

-Seguro también saben de Hans ¿No? Quien logro derrotarlo la pregunta que debemos hacer aquí es ¿Cómo derrotas a alguien invencible? La respuesta es llegando a su corazón- ¿Por qué es relevante?

-No entendemos de que hablas Espiráculo.

-Hans me dio la idea de cómo derrotar a sus padres, ustedes son muy importantes para sus padres, dicen que no hay amor más grande que ese así que ahora los tengo aquí cautivos cuando me canse bueno eso ya es asunto mío.

-Ellos nos encontraran- Dijo Thomas.

-¿En serio? ¡Abran todo y enciendan las luces!- Grito Espiráculo, de la nada se escuchaba como algo se abría después muchísimas luces llenaron la habitación y entonces lo vimos.

-Ellos los están buscando allá arriba ¿Cuándo buscarán debajo del mar?- Esto no podía ser cierto ¿Cómo? Entonces el extraño vehículo era un submarino.

-¡Enserio estás loco!- Grité.

-Es a lo que sus padres me han llevado ¿Creen que me gustaba fallar ante ellos? La primera vez eran unos novatos y me vencieron después me hacían ver como un fracaso cuando no era así, trataron de ayudarme pero el rencor era mayor.

-¿Y por eso haces esto? ¿Por qué ellos hacían solo su trabajo? Me dijeron que estabas loco pero no creí que tanto- En verdad estaba molesto.

-Jamás debí salvarle ese día la vida a tu padre- ¿Qué?

-¡Tu jamás hiciste eso!

-Escuchen chicos les voy a contar una historia, algo corta pero en verdad no me molesta no podrán contarla jamás.

-Como les mencione Hans derrotó a Skipper, sentía casi lo mismo que Hans, él en serio quería derrotarlo pero pasaban los años y simplemente no podía ¿Qué se le ocurrió? Anden adivinen.

-Usted menciono que llegando a su corazón- Dijo Eric.

-¡Exacto! Hans contrato a una chica, ella debía hacer que Skipper se enamorada de ella lo suficiente para que jamás lo viera venir, ella se acercó a él con muchos problemas Skipper no era alguien fácil, su carácter era lo peor de él- No entiendo.

-Pero ella lo logro, se acercó a pesar de que Kowalski y Rico le gritaban que se alejara de ella, él los ignoro y seguía ahí, Hans se acercaba cada vez más y él no entendía porque ni como cuando la respuesta estaba en esa sonrisa que lo volvía loco, todo eso fue extraño ¿Sabes porque?

-¿Por qué?- Pregunto Thomas.

-Él se enamoró, llevaban poco de conocerse a pesar de eso un buen día se casaron si no mal recuerdo tres días duro ese matrimonio, al siguiente día ella lo llevaría antes Hans y este acabo con él, lo que se de ella es que tuvo un hijo de Skipper con el mismo nombre amigo suyo- No, no y no.

-¿Por qué deberíamos creerle? Ustedes es un villano.

-¿Por qué? Bien empecemos porque ustedes mismos deben saber que había algo extraño en todo eso, algo que simplemente no encajaba en la historia- Becky y yo nos miramos, Skipper tenía razón.

-Luego porque ¿Cómo explicarlo? Kowalski y Rico la odiaban, deben saberlo ¿No? Ellos sabían que ella no traería nada bueno e hicieron hasta lo imposible por alejarla pero Skipper era terco y nos los escucho.

-Por ultimo lo único que puedo decirles es que ¿Por qué habría de mentirle con algo como eso? ¿Qué ganaría yo? Pero ciertamente de todo eso te diré Daniel como salve a tu padre.

-Usted no hizo eso.

-Claro que lo hice, como te digo tu padre intentaba alejarla de Skipper así que se encargó de eso cuando al fin tenia las pruebas Hans lo atrapó y le dio la golpiza de su vida fue terrible, ese día Doris y Marlene llegaron con él inconsciente a punto de morir yo lo salve.

-No es cierto.

-Tu padre tenía muchísimos golpes y en la espalda vaya esa fue la peor parte un montón de vidrios incrustados en ella tuve que sacarlos con cuidado para después coser seguro tiene cicatrices de eso- Y las tenía.

-¿Sabes cuál es la mejor parte?- Estaba por preguntar cuando un grito interrumpió la habitación.

-¡Francis! ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo?- Llego Dores junto con Parker.

-Doris, les cuento algo a los chicos ¿Podríamos hablarlo luego? Parker ¿Por qué la trajiste?

-No es mi culpa, se puso como loca cuando lo supo pero ella no fue- Ahora si no entendía.

-De alguna manera ellos supieron que teníamos a sus hijos ahí, si no fuiste tú Doris ¿Quién?

-No lo sé, me vigilas ¿Cómo podría?

-En fin que bueno que llegas Doris, estaba contándole algo a Daniel y a Becky que les encantará.

-¿De qué hablas?

-La mejor parte es cuando Doris me pidió tener prisionero a tu padre en la misma guarida donde tú lo estabas.

-No Francis ¿Qué haces?- Parker la sostuvo.

-Fue triste ver como Kowalski quería irse, lastimado apenas podía caminar pero quería irse a casa ¿La razón? Tu Daniel, apenas se había enterado que sería padre quería volver pero tuve que dejarlo ahí, mientras tu madre estaba terrible.

-Francis basta, deja de decir esas cosas.

-¿Qué? Que no lo hacías para ayudar a tú amiga sino tenerlo para ti o aun peor creo yo que apoyaras y ayudaras a Marlene a acabar con Skipper, sino mal recuerdo buen amigo tuyo hasta que claro le rompiste el corazón al pobre de Kowalski y él tuvo que dejar de ser tu amigo.

-Yo no…

-Sabes que es verdad, tu amiga mato a Skipper y tú la ayudaste yo soy malvado pero no entiendo como tu podías ver al pequeño niño sin padre, verlo crecer sin sentir culpa de que ayudaste a eso.

-Eso no es lo que paso.

-Doris no quieras disfrazar la verdad, me daba cuenta de todo ¿Recuerdas? Solo tenía que verte a los ojos para saber la verdad.

-Daniel y Becky por cierto, la relación de sus padres se acabó gracias a ella- ¿Qué?

-¡No les mientas!

-Parker llévatela, luego hablaré con ella ahora quiero terminar mi último anuncio a estos chicos- Y Parker lo hizo, no puede ser que mis padre ellos no…

-Lo último que les quiero decir es que quizás algunos se preguntarán porque Skipper no está aquí me refiero al hijo desde luego amigo suyo- Un poco.

-No tenía intenciones de capturarlo, ya no tiene caso de último momento dije ¿Por qué no? Pero me entere que Skipper está desaparecido al parecer esta en grandes problemas con la ley y huyó- No es cierto.

-¡Eso es mentira!

-Es todo lo que les diré, llévenselos recuerden celdas separadas ah y no intenten escapar ¿Quieren? Aquí tengo muchos más secuaces así que yo lo pensaría dos veces ¡Que se los lleven!- Tal como dijo muchos secuaces vinieron nos tomaron y comenzaron a hacernos avanzar.

-¿Sera cierto? ¿Qué nuestros padres…?

-No lo sé Becky, no lo creo no hay forma de que se separan escucha vendrán por nosotros.

-¿Y Skipper?- Me pregunto Eric.

-No le creo nada, conocemos a Skipper y aunque últimamente no ha sido él jamás haría algo malo, seguro nuestros padres lo escondieron y él piensa eso.

-Oigan Skipper tenía razón ¡Siempre tuvo razón! Había algo detrás de la muerte de su padre y no quisimos creerle.

-Era todo tan extraño, escuchen no sabemos toda la historia por algo nuestros padres son amigos de Marlene y dejarían que Skipper estuviera con ella- Nos empezaron a llevar por caminos diferentes ¡No!

-No se preocupen, ellos nos encontraran ¡No pierdan la esperanza!- Grité antes de que me empujarán en una habitación igual a la otra solo que sin grilletes.

No, no, no me repetía una y otra vez, mis padres no se han separado sé que cuando nos encuentren volveremos a la normalidad, además Skipper seguro esta oculto para evitar que espiráculo lo atrape ¿Él en problemas con la ley? Por favor como si fuera a creer eso aunque lo de Hans si me dejo pensando mucho.

No dudo de eso, ahora entiendo ya que Skipper siempre nos decía que había algo y no es que no le creyéramos pero era difícil pensar que algo más había pasado, ¿Qué pasaría si se enterara? Sé que le causara un gran dolor, no quiero ni imaginarlo, aun no puedo creerlo que todo eso haya pasado mi papa jamás nos comentó nada y bueno era difícil todo lo relacionado con la muerte de su líder esa algo prohibido.

Quizás sea lo mejor, que Skipper jamás se entere de la verdad quizás por eso guardaron silencio no por ella sino por Skipper ¿Cómo empezaba a averiguar la verdad? No lo recuerdo solo espero que jamás se entere, es un secreto que debe morir con todos nosotros.

 **Nota de la autora: ¡Que capítulo! Por lo pronto los chicos ya saben la verdad, o al menos lo importante y Daniel ruega porque Skipper jamás se entere ¿Pasara o no? Skipper confía en que Lucy le dirá dónde está escondido Espiráculo ¿Podrán hacerlo? Gracias por seguir leyendo.**

 **No olviden comentar si les gusto que les gustaría que pasara o algún a duda que tengan, cualquier cosa pero comenten.**

 **Hasta la próxima. Bye.**


	32. Chapter 32 Culpa

Hola mis queridos lectores sé que dije que no volvería a subir tarde pero esto se salió de mi control, el internet se fue apenas ahora pudimos arreglarlo para subir el capítulo de nuevo lo siento y sin más el capítulo de hoy.

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Tom McGrath y Eric Darnell creadores de la serie pero la historia sí es mía.**

 **Capítulo 32: Culpa.**

 **Narrado por Espiráculo.**

Ya por fin se habían llevado a los chicos, sí que es molesto librar con ellos tal como con sus padres aun así ahora estarían distraídos por un tiempo seguramente preguntándose si todo era verdad, no todo lo era pero servirá mientras.

-Francis ¿Por qué les dijiste todo eso?

-¿Qué importa? No es como si fuera a afectarle en algo ¿O sí?

-Sabes que nadie tenía que decir lo de Skipper.

-Lo sé, pero sinceramente no pienso que sea lo mejor ¿No lo crees? Ese chico es listo tarde o temprano se daría cuenta de lo que en verdad paso.

-Francis él no está listo, es demasiado impulsivo sin contar que no escuchara razones por eso no debiste hacerlo.

-Tal y como su padre, hubiera sido interesante tenerlo por aquí por desgracia las circunstancias no lo han permitido.

-Tampoco debiste mentirles.

-No les mentí, el matrimonio de él esta desecho por todo este pleito empezando por tu culpa y si aún no lo está cuando sus hijos no regresen será peor.

-Me prometiste que no les harías daño.

-No les haré daño, tu misma los viste estaba perfecto como sea Parker porque ¿Están aquí? Más bien porque ella está aquí.

-Doris insistió en venir quería ver donde estaba su nueva guarida, ya sabe cómo es.

-Y como siempre no te le puedes negar, ya no tienes arreglo Parker ¿Te gusta la nueva guarida Doris?

-No entiendo tu locura ¿Enserio debajo del mar? ¿Y cuándo tuviste tiempo para hacer todo esto?

-Si pusieras atención lo hubieras visto desde un principio ¿En verdad creíste que perdí muchos secuaces? Estuvieron siempre aquí, fue solo una idea por si lo necesitaba originalmente pensé en traerlos a ellos pero como explique creo que esto es mejor ¿Tu qué opinas?

-Opino que has perdido la razón, no entiendo porque tanta necedad en esto después de tanto tiempo.

-He pasado por muchas humillaciones a costa de ellos, necesito saber que gane Doris, ellos lo pagarán no estoy dispuesto a perder una vez más por eso hice todo esto quiero ganar de una vez por todas.

-Pensé que lo habías superado.

-Lo hice, pero no pude soportar cuando Hans acabo con Skipper sentí que yo debí hacerlo, acabar con todos ¿Como él había podido? Al principio fue difícil ya que ellos estaban deprimidos a punto de retirarse, luego volvieron ahí fue cuando comenzó todo.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¿Crees que Parker solo robaba esas cosas? Robaba mucho más antes de que los chicos empezaran a cazarlo, debo agradecértelo hermana gracias a ti y a los corazones bondadosos de ellos dejaron libre a Parker ¿Dónde crees que ha estado trabajando? Nada menos que aquí.

-Antes de que digas otra cosa, necesito que impidas que Lucy vaya a la guarida dile lo que quieras inventa algo pero que no sospeche nada ¿Entendido?

-Ellos saben que fuiste tú ¿Crees que no lo sabrá?

-Me subestimas hermana, no tengo tiempo para seguir peleando contigo ocultar algo como esto no es fácil, Parker por favor llévatela y estas advertida Doris no estoy jugando.

-Eres de lo peor.

-¿Lo soy? Tú ayudaste a Marlene a matar a Skipper que era amigo tuyo hasta bueno lo que sucedió, ellos no son mis amigos.

-Que yo no la…

-¿No la ayudaste? Déjame recordar un poco, tú desde un principio sabias la razón por la que ella se acercó e incluso el mismo Skipper te pregunto si ella era peligrosa ¿Qué le dijiste? Te lo dije hermana no vengas a decirme eso cuando somos iguales.

-Sinceramente Francis, no cuentes conmigo ninguno cuente conmigo espero realmente que ellos te derroten de nuevo.

-Llévatela Parker, sácala de aquí y no dejes que vuelva a venir.

-¿Regreso?

-No, es peligroso ya bajamos demasiadas veces con el submarino además necesito que busques a Skipper o averigües como es que logran averiguar todo, lo que sea pero que sirva.

-¿Cómo le avisaré?

-Yo me comunicaré contigo, largo.

Las comunicaciones aquí eran nulas, por mucha seguridad me encargue de eso nadie podría hacer una sola llamada aquí pero yo sabría cómo comunicar con él, ya veremos quien ganara al final Hans con dificultades lo logro yo me he encargado de no tener ninguna, si Parker no logra encontrar a Skipper no importará el plan funcionara sin él.

-Dr. Los prisioneros están en su celdas ¿Necesita algo más?

-No Tyler, solo necesito que en verdad les pongan vigilancia esos chicos pueden ser engañosos así que ningún error ¿Entendido?

-Entendido señor.

-Y Tyler…

-¿Qué sucede?

-Quiero que vigiles a todos, siento que puede haber un traidor aquí.

-¿Un traidor? ¿Está seguro?

-No, pero no encuentro otra explicación para lo que está pasando solo te pido que estés atento y por cualquier cosa por muy pequeña que sea me lo hagas saber.

-Lo haré.

 **Narrado por Kowalski.**

Todos nuestros planes estaban obsoletos, desde que recibimos esa llamada esto estaba acabando nuestra paciencia, nos debatimos demasiado si debíamos hacer caso o no finalmente decidimos hacerlo tuvimos que ir a la guarida de espiráculo para comprobarlo, desde luego vacía.

Después de buscar respuestas sin lograrlo decidimos seguir buscando a Skipper, Lucy era la única que quedaba a quien Skipper podía recurrir pero parece que en verdad no quiere ser encontrado, nadie lo ha visto no tenemos idea de donde está ni siquiera si Espiráculo lo tiene o no.

Sin nada, nos pusimos a buscar donde espiráculo estaría pero no había pistas de él es como si hubiera desaparecido, esto me recuerda mucho a lo que paso con Hans, ya era tarde y no habíamos logrado encontrar nada esto me frustraba demasiado. Era tarde todos estábamos demasiado preocupados sabíamos que el tiempo era vital con Espiráculo y no quería pensar en eso.

-¿Quién crees que sea? La persona que nos manda mensajes y quien nos habló.

-No tengo idea Cabo ¿Cómo saberlo? Es más que obvio que no quiere que sepamos quien es.

-¿Y si es uno de los secuaces de Espiráculo?

-¿Lo crees? Es muy difícil de pensarlo.

-¿Por qué?- Pregunto Rico.

-Cuando llamo, ustedes mismos escucharon hablaba de Espiráculo como si… no sé cómo explicarlo pero no lo creo.

-¿Entonces debemos confiar en esa persona?

-Si- Dijo Rico despreocupado.

-No, debemos ir con cuidado sé que hasta ahora nos ha dicho la verdad pero no podemos confiarnos del todo ahora debemos descubrir cómo se fue Espiráculo de aquí sin que lo viéramos.

-Nosotros- Dijo de pronto Rico.

-¿Nosotros?-

-Sí, sin preocuparnos- Ahora tenía sentido lo que decía Rico.

-Admito que con los años dejamos de preocuparnos por él, pero es que ya no hacía nada y con Lucy parecía ser muy buena persona pensaba que él ya había dejado todo eso atrás.

-No, fue culpa mía cuando vi que espiráculo estaba enloqueciendo dije que deberíamos ayudarlo insistí demasiado que Skipper termino aceptando.

-Toda la culpa no es tuya Cabo, yo te apoye en esa elección pensaba que tenía cura y que sería un problema menos así que no te sientas culpable.

-Yo igual.

-Rico tú estabas de parte de Skipper, decían que era una locura que terminaría mal y demasiadas cosas más.

-Apoyándolos.

-¿Saben de qué más soy culpable? De que Skipper siguiera con Marlene, él tenía muchas dudas se sentía mal ya que ustedes estaban en su contra yo hablé con él y lo apoye le dije que no debía dejarla.

-No eres culpable de eso, yo no debí ponerme en su contra debí hacer otra cosa que retirarle mi apoyo y todo acabo mal.

-Yo no- Dijo Rico.

-Tú no eres culpable de nada Rico, con Espiráculo apoyaras a Skipper y cuando Marlene llego a su vida estabas de mi lado ciegamente.

-Fue feliz.

-¿De que estas hablando?

-Skipper.

-Lo fue- Dijo Cabo.

-Oh claro que lo fue.

-¿Creen que debamos decirle a Skipper la verdad?- Soltó Cabo.

-Claro que no, Cabo ya vimos que el amigo de Skipper es quien lo estuvo cambiando no sabemos cómo pueda estar mentalmente para una noticia como esta.

-Creo que merece saberlo, sé que es algo difícil no quiero que odie de ninguna manera a Marlene pero sinceramente su vida es casi una mentira.

-¿Qué quieres hacer? ¿Decirle que su madre trabajaba para Hans? No, escucha ya habíamos prometido decírselo pero cuando Skipper fuera más grande y tuviera la madures para entenderlo.

-¿Y si se entera por si solo? Sería peor- ¿Cree que no lo sé?

-¿Cómo podría saberlo? Cabo nos aseguramos de que nadie dijera nada la única manera es que Marlene, Doris o nosotros le digan.

-Skipper dejo unas cartas.

-Las tenemos en la base Cabo, ocultas con todo lo secreto que nadie debe saber no hay modo de que Skipper se entere siquiera de la existencia de ellas y menos sobre la verdad.

-Tienes razón, perdona.

-Creo que debemos descansar, estamos demasiado cansados y angustiados que no podemos pensar escuchen mañana nos veremos aquí temprano y seguiremos buscándolo ¿Les parece?- Ellos solo asintieron.

-Los encontraremos ¿Si? Espiráculo solo nos tomó por sorpresa pero nosotros lograremos sorprenderlos más, le prometo que encontraremos la guarida de Espiráculo con todos ellos- De nuevo asintieron.

Otra frustración más, como líder tenía que motivarlos que ellos en serio creyeran que podíamos hacerlo, estaban bastante deprimidos no digo que yo no lo estuviera pero como líder no debían verme débil, era de las pocas cosas que realmente había aprendido de Skipper.

¿Qué iba a hacer? No tenía idea de donde podían estar las idea se me terminaron hace muchas horas la única opción que quedaba era que se habían ido de Nueva York puse alerta en todas las salidas del país aun así nada. Llegue a mi casa y no sabía que hacer aún no arreglaba las cosas con Stacy este asunto lo había pausado considerablemente.

-¿Ya lograron encontrar algo? ¿Tienes idea de donde están?- Apenas entraba a la casa y Stacy me bombardeada con preguntas.

-No, aun no tenemos nada, teníamos algo ya sabes la carta que apareció aquí pero al parecer Espiráculo se fue de ahí y tratamos de buscarlos.

-¿Qué es lo que harás?- No lo sé.

-Estamos buscando a donde se los pudo haber llevado.

-¿Por qué no hiciste algo cuando supiste donde estaban?

-No es tan sencillo tenemos que entrar de una manera adecuada y seguro de lo contrario espiráculo puede hacerles algo y no estoy dispuesto a que eso suceda.

-¿Y si les hace algo?- ¿Por qué todos decían eso?

-No pasara ¿Si? ¿Por qué todos me dicen eso? Es en lo que menos quiero pensar ya vivo terrible con la culpa de Skipper no quiero pensar si quiera en que esto salga mal.

-Deja de culparte por eso.

-Tengo la culpa y lo sabes, yo tendría que haberlo hecho mejor en cambio ¿Qué le dije a Marlene? Que lo llevara y todo termino en un gran desastre la primera prueba de que nunca seria buen líder.

-Lo eres, lo único malo es que siempre te la pasabas haciendo lo mismo culpándote y diciendo que no eras bueno porque no eras Skipper.

-Es la verdad, no podía mentirme a mí mismo.

-Tienes que confiar en ti, deja de pensar en esas dos cosas absurdas ellos dependen de ti seguramente están esperando que los rescates.

-Lo haré, pero esto se acabó no puedo seguir al mando de algo que no puedo manejar.

-¿Dejarás al equipo?

-Dudo que después de todo lo que está pasando alguno de nosotros quiera seguir con esto, es demasiado.

-¿Se acabó el equipo?

-Aun no, después de esto es lo más seguro.

(…)

Estaba listo para irme, me había atrasado un poco no pude dormir mucho Stacy y yo nos quedamos más tiempo conversando, hasta que a ella le gano el sueño tiempo después a mí. Ella aún seguía dormida, como les había dicho a los chicos debíamos vernos temprano así que estaba por irme solo salí de mi casa directo al auto cuando alguien me intercepto.

-Kowalski, espera.

-Doris ahora no, tengo algo de prisa y sinceramente no quiero hablar contigo.

-Lucy me dijo que fuiste ayer a la casa a preguntar por Skipper ¿Qué sucede?

-Deberías preguntárselo a Marlene ella te explicará todo ¿Si? Ahora déjame tengo que irme ahora.

-¡No hasta que me escuches!

-¡No quiero escucharte! Tu esposo y tu hermano tienes a nuestros hijos, no sé cómo Parker logro tener una coartada para todo y sinceramente no quiero seguir perdiendo el tiempo cuando debería estar buscándolos- Trate de avanzar pero ella me lo impedía.

-Sé que seguro no estás bien, hable con Lucy sobre muchas cosas créeme que yo jamás permitiría que algo les pasara.

-Doris, ya basta escucha solo quiero encontrarlo sinceramente todo lo que ha pasado últimamente solo empeora más esto solo quiero que las cosas estén como antes y si sigo hablando contigo solo empeorara.

-¿Cómo vas con Stacy?- ¿Qué?

-¿Cómo quieres que este? Ahora nuestros problemas están sin moverse mientras los buscamos.

-¿Sabes porque siempre la trate mal?- No estoy entendiendo esto.

-Por celos.

-También, pero es que veía una chica que valía mucho más la pena que yo alguien de quien fácilmente te podrías enamorar y así fue, no la dejes ir Kowalski eres listo y deberías saberlo- Sí que no estoy entendiendo.

-¿Viniste a arreglar mis problemas matrimoniales?

-Solo me gustaría que cuando encuentres a tus hijos ellos regresen a una familia unida, escucha lo siento mucho- Seguido me abrazo.

-Doris, no hagas eso- No entiendo porque me decía lo de Stacy y luego me abrazaba trate de apartarse pero vaya que me tenía agarrado.

-Espero que encuentres lo que buscas, ten mucho cuidado ¿Si? No será fácil- ¿De qué estaba hablando? Seguido sentí como tomaba mi mano y me deba algo.

-Solo espera a que me vaya y ve con ella adentro debo irme, Lucy manda saludos y también confía en que los encontraras, nos vemos- Beso mi mejilla.

Ella se iba alejando, tome fuertemente lo que me dio regrese a la casa tal como me dijo o algo así, cuando entre vi lo que tenía en las manos era una bola de papel ¿Qué? Fue lo primero que pensé, fui desdoblando con cuidado el papel hasta que note que tenía cosas escritas.

" _Lamento haber tardado en decirte esto, no sabía cómo hacerlo cuando me dijiste que tus hijos habían desaparecido fui a comprobarlo resulte que estaban ahí con él, Espiráculo fue listo no pude venir corriendo a decirte nada si lo hago él les hará daño creo que así nadie se dará cuenta y podrás rescatarlos a tiempo. Su nueva guarida está bajo el mar en la bahía de Nueva York no hay radar que pueda detectarla y sin comunicaciones pero ahí están todos"._

 _Pd: Lucy vio a Skipper él está bien y volverá cuanto todo haya acabado, está asustado por todo y quiere que los encuentren confía en ustedes, fue él quien les mando las cartas y llamo._

 _Pd 2: No vengas a mí casa a decir nada de esto, como te digo Espiráculo me tiene amenazada, por cierto Daniel y Becky no parecen asustados de hechos todos están bien pero deben apurarse, no les queda mucho tiempo._

-¿Qué sucede?- Pregunto Stacy, note que yo estaba sonriendo un poco.

-Vino Doris empezó a decirme muchas cosas un tanto extrañas, seguido me abrazo y me dio esto antes de que piensen mal de esto léela- Se la entregue, ella comenzó a leerla.

-¡No puede ser! Aún están bien al parecer pero según eso tienes que darte prisa y tener cuidado con la información- Me devolvió la carta.

-Lo sé, por lo menos ya sabemos dónde están espiráculo no cuenta con eso y tendremos esto a mi favor, debo irme con los chicos- Me acerque a ella.

-¿No te ibas?- La bese.

-Te amo, sé que hice mal en huir pero sinceramente sé que eres la persona correcta has sido la decisión más importante en mi vida y no me arrepiento de nada, nos vemos- Salí, lo más normal que podía, tenía que decirle esto de inmediato a los chicos.

(…)

-Chicos ya sé dónde están- Manos me miraron extrañados.

-¿En serio?- Pregunto confundido Rico.

-Sí, Doris me dijo todo lean esto- Le entre la carta a Rico y este solo la vio y se la dio a Cabo.

-¿Debajo del mar? Esto ya es otro nivel.

-Lo sé, por eso no logramos encontrarlos pero tendremos que hacer esto con mucho cuidado el factor sorpresa es esencial.

-¿Cómo?- Pregunto Rico.

-Tendremos que hacer reconocimiento antes, poder saber algo de la guarida de Espiráculo para que los sorprendidos no seamos nosotros.

-¿Y cómo podemos hacer eso?- Pregunto Cabo.

-Ya veremos la manera, hay muchas formas pero tendremos que hacerlo rápido según Doris no queda mucho tiempo.

-¿Skipper?- Pregunto Rico.

-Según esto, Skipper está bien y volverá pero cuando todo se haya acabado por lo menos tenemos la certeza de que Espiráculo no lo tiene y está a salvo.

-¿Esperando?- Pregunto Rico animado.

-Haremos todo esto que Espiráculo jamás lo vera venir, no sabrá que lo golpeó.

-¡Si Skipper!- Grito Cabo y los tres nos quedamos callado.

-Sé que es la primera vez que vamos sin Skipper, creo que lo que menos podemos hacer es hacerlo de la mejor manera

-¿Cuál?

-A su manera, chicos hagamos esto por él detengamos de una buena vez a Espiráculo y hagamos que se sienta orgulloso.

Y después de todo esto por primera vez vi sonreír a Cabo y Rico, puede que no sea Skipper pero él sí que nos enseño demasiadas cosas solo espero ese funcione contra Espiráculo, porque esta es la definitiva.

 **Narrado por Skipper.**

Estuve todo el día hablando con Clemson, eso me servía para distraerme pero hubo un punto en el que no quise hablar más él lo entendió y me dispuso a leer, no tengo idea de cuánto tiempo llevo leyendo, de vez en cuando Clemson pregunta y le contesto asombrado o confundido.

La noche se fue rápido, quisiera poder saber más pero tendría que esperar confiaba en que Lucy podría con esto. Ahora solo seguíamos hablando hasta que quise saber más con cada carta me quedaba una duda y quería leer sin parar, ahora mismo estoy tomando otra carta.

 _El remordimiento estaba en mí, Hans me llamo diciendo que es posible que vuelva a atacar a Marlene esto era terrible, me sentía con miedo y no era normal que yo sintiera miedo ante esto, solo pude ir con ella a disculparme por esto eso, de hecho solo quería verla es extraño como pasa esto pero me agrada y no quiero que termine._

 _Tenía miedo de que esto la asustara y la alejara de mí, parezco un idiota en esta situación pero no lo puedo evitar es algo que no controló siento que estoy perdiendo, la prueba de ello es que no me resistí, la bese._

 _Fue cuando me lo dijo que éramos amigos ¿De verdad? ¿Amigos? Eso no era una relación de amigos quería gritárselo pero no pude, ella me dijo que no teníamos derecho a estar con otra persona eso hubiera molestado a otro pero a mí me emociono ¿Ella sería solo para mí? ¡Si! Sin duda fue extraño, sentía una felicidad que quise borrar pero era imposible, le gusta como soy, me lo dijo y me alegra encontrar alguien a quien le guste el desastre que soy._

 _Ella logra entenderme y no entiendo como lo hace, me agrada la sensación que siento a su lado. Recuerdo que me sonrió y me beso cortamente aun puedo sentirlo, ¿Es amor? Espero que no o estaría totalmente perdido._

-¿Ahora qué sucedió Skipper?- Pregunto Clemson.

-Mi papá está más que enamorado de mi mamá y no se da cuenta.

-Sí creo que heredaste eso de él, pero mucho- ¿Otra vez?

-Como sea ¿Recuerdas lo que te conté? ¿Que mi tío Kowalski acusó a mi mama de trabajar con Hans?- Eso enserio me tomo por sorpresa.

-Sí, estuviste toda la noche diciendo cosas sobre eso.

-Cuando leo esto creo que mi tío Kowalski estaba alucinando, no es posible que mi mama hiciera eso la forma en la que mi papá la describe es fantástico.

-Digno de un enamorado.

-Su relación no era nada normal pero me alegra saber que enserio se querían, ahora entiendo más porque mi mamá es así de cerrada respecto a mi papá.

-Tienes que tener siempre presente que ella lo quería ¿Si Skipper?

-Seguro ¿Por qué lo dices así?

-Por nada, solo fue un comentario, de tanto que me cuentas ya se de toda tu vida.

-Sí, tienes razón.

-Oye ya casi sale tu amiga, nos dijo que la fuéramos a buscar ¿No?- Oh cierto, muy temprano hoy Lucy no llamo diciendo que fuéramos por ella cuando terminara si escuela.

-¿Qué esperas? Vamos.

-Cada vez estas más mandón, descuida en minutos llegamos.

Tal y como dijo Clemson, en cuestión de minutos estábamos afuera sin miedo, según Lucy, su padre no estaría por aquí estaba ansioso creo que ya sabía dónde se encontraba Espiráculo. Vimos como de nuevo empezaban todos a salir de pronto logramos verla ella también se dirigió corriendo hacia nosotros.

-Hola Lucy ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué tu insistencia en venir?

-Fue complicado hablar con mi mama, me daba muchas vueltas a lo que quería pero finalmente entendí todos sus mensajes.

-¿Mensajes? Explícate un poco.

-Ella fue a encarar a mi tío, al parecer si se cambiaron de guarida ella los vio dice que están bien, no puede decir nada porque mi tío le dijo que si lo hacia lastimaría a uno de ellos.

-¿Sabes dónde están? Nosotros si podemos decirles.

-Mi mamá me dijo que hoy en la mañana iría a decírselo, no te preocupes Skipper seguro ya deben estar buscando la manera de poder ir.

-¿Está lejos de aquí?

-No.

-¿Entonces?

-Es que su nueva guarida está bajo el mar- ¿Qué?

-¿De verdad?

-Claro, por eso será complicado y también mi mamá les dijo lo antes posible.

-¡No puede ser! Espiráculo se ha sobrepasado en todo ¡Muchas gracias Lucy! Has hecho todo esto posible ¿En qué parte exactamente?

-En la bahía pero hay otra cosas que debo mencionarte.

-¿Qué pasa?- Estaba bastante feliz, pronto ellos estarían de vuelta.

-Le conté a mi mamá que me fuiste a ver, que estás bien y lo que piensas hacer.

-¿Y qué dijo?

-Ella se lo dirá a tu tío.

-No, eso es terrible Lucy.

-Solo le hará saber que estas bien es todo Skipper, están preocupados por ti y creo que ahora deben concentrarse en buscar a los demás.

-Tienes razón, de todas formas gracias Lucy, realmente espero que ellos lo logren.

-¿Y qué harás ahora Skipper?

-Solo estar por ahí con Clemson, avísame cuando esto termine e iré con ellos seguro que te enterara enseguida, descuida estaré muy bien tú también cuídate.

-No hagas locuras en este tiempo lejos Skipper, cuídate mucho-

-Lo haré ¿Quieres que te llevemos?

-No, ya deberían irse le dije a mi papá que saldría más tarde así que deberían irse Skipper por favor cuídate ellos te están buscando.

-Lo tendré, no te preocupes me mantendrá a salvo en fin vámonos Clemson, adiós Lucy- Clemson y yo nos apuramos a irnos de ahí, ahora más que sabíamos que me estaban buscando.

-¿Entonces ahora qué? ¿Nos ocultaremos hasta que esto allá pasado?

-Clemson me conoces.

-¿A la bahía de Nueva York?

-Espiráculo caerá.

 **Nota de la autora: ¡Pregunta! ¿Tiene dudas sobre la historia? Vamos para la recta final y me gustaría cerrarla sin dejar ninguna duda sobre esto, desde luego dudas en las que no tenga que dar spoiler, de nuevo lo siento por subir tan tarde, gracias por seguir leyendo.**

 **Yin-princesa-del-olvido: Algo totalmente inesperado, todos saben la verdad menos Skipper, que irónico, cada vez Skipper está cerca sin darse cuenta, los chicos pasaran sustos veremos si pueden salvarlos, saludos.**

 **Eldayanet: Wazaa, eso es terrible descuida lo entiendo he pasado antes por eso, los capítulos que vienen serán muy bueno creo que con cada uno te dejaré más sorprendida, si Espiráculo es rápido sin duda sorprendió con todo eso, Clasificado tenía que hacerlo es grave el asunto, si esto fue espontáneo pero Lucy ya sabe todo y ni se imaginan Espiráculo y Parker, ya ayudaron a Skipper ahora es su asunto, si al parecer Julien si quiere a Skipper, ya le tocara cada cosa a Sabio y Barry, si Clemson tiene más detalles de los que Skipper aunque aún es un misterio igual, es una verdad bastante mala, nadie sabía cómo reaccionara Skipper ya al final también sabremos si Skipper sabe la verdad o no, saludos.**

 **No olviden comentar si les gusto que les gustaría que pasara o algún a duda que tengan, cualquier cosa pero comenten.**

 **Hasta la próxima. Bye.**


	33. Chapter 33 Casi capturado

Hola mis queridos lectores nos acercamos cada vez más al final de esta historia como máximo diez capítulos más, eso creo, un anuncio al final del capítulo y sin más el capítulo de hoy.

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Tom McGrath y Eric Darnell creadores de la serie pero la historia sí es mía.**

 **Capítulo 33: Casi capturado.**

 **Narrado por Skipper.**

-Ya estamos aquí Skipper ¿Qué quieres hacer ahora?- No tengo idea, ya no encontrábamos en uno de los tantos muelles.

-Supongo que debe de estar abajo, aunque no sé qué tan profundo pueda estar ¿Cómo imaginas que sea su guarida?- Yo seguía viendo hacia el mar Clemson estaba a mi lado.

-No lo sé Skipper y créeme nada servirá que estés viendo el mar como si estuviera justo ahí.

-¿Qué quieres que haga? Rn verdad quisiera verla ni siquiera sé cómo bajaron todos hasta allá.

-El tipo es malvado e inteligente pudo hacerlo con cualquier cosa ¿Podemos irnos ya?

-Lo siento he escuchado tanto de él, ha sido en verdad asombroso quisiera poder verlo una vez.

-Lo harás cuando tus tíos lo atrapen, lo mejor que podemos hacer es esperar a que Lucy nos diga cuando ya los hayan rescatado.

-Está bien, lo siento me emocione bueno vamos y esperemos a ver los resultados.

Clemson fue el primero en caminar en el muelle de regreso, había algunos barcos alrededor de él, seguía a Clemson un poco de lejos hasta que me detuve, seria genial poder verlo de cerca pero eso era imposible, de nuevo me puse en marcha ya no veía a Clemson lo alcanzaría en el auto.

-¡Skipper! Tenemos que escondernos y rápido.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-Estaba por llegar al auto cuando vi llegar a tus tíos, vienen para acá- Oh no.

-¿Y dónde nos escondemos? Si vienen pasea acá.

-Rápido metete al agua, debajo del muelle no nos verán- Rápidamente Clemson y yo nos metimos de un salto al agua, nos pusimos debajo del muelle sin hacer ningún ruido.

-¿Por qué es Rico quien debe hacer esto?- Escuche a mi tío Cabo, al mismo tiempo que oía sus pisadas.

-Es quien nada mejor Cabo, solo es una prueba.

-¿No será muy tardado?

-No- Apenas escuche la voz de mi tío Rico se había alejado aunque aún oía ruidos del muelle.

-¿Crees que ya los rescatarán?- Pregunte en voz baja.

-No lo sé, no se escuchan como si fueran a rescatarlos.

-¿Qué crees que estén haciendo?- De repente los ruidos se acabaron, luego se escuchó un motor que se iba alejando poco a poco.

-Skipper es momento de salir, en cuanto estemos arriba corremos hacia el auto- Asentí, después Clemson y yo en silencio salimos debajo del muelle, subimos a el y corrimos hacia el auto. No importó que estuviéramos mojados en cuanto nos subimos Clemson se alejó de ahí.

-Eso estuvo muy cerca.

-Demasiado cerca, no tengo idea de que estaban haciendo allá bueno si pero no que estaban haciendo.

-¿Y si regresamos? Podríamos ver lo que están haciendo.

-No, es arriesgado Skipper, sé que no te harán nada malo pero aún no sabemos si ya atraparon a esos dos.

-Solo quiero saber si están haciendo algo y si podría ayudarlos.

-Es algo riesgoso Skipper, no es algo con lo que debas interferir no es para nada un juego y ellos saben que hacer ya nos metimos demasiado.

-Siento que debo hacer más.

-Eso de leer a tu padre te está afectando, ves cómo era y sientes que debes actuar así pero solo debes hacer lo que tu creas correcto.

-No es eso Clemson, solo quisiera poder ayudarles en cambio cuando los liberen yo estaré en serios problemas.

-Ya te dije que dejes de pensar en eso Skipper.

-¿Qué puedo hacer? No puedo evitar pensar en eso iré a la cárcel hasta que se aclare todo este malentendido, fue peor huir lo sé pero no quiero estar encerrado o lo que sea mientras ellos están allá con él.

-Skipper cálmate escucha tú no eres culpable de nada ¿Por qué tanto miedo por eso? Eres inocente y saldrás enseguida además no te dejaran ahí tu tranquilo.

-¿Por qué solo hablas de mí? Clemson ambos somos inocentes y saldremos juntos de ahí.

-Yo estuve más tiempo con ellos, seguro tardare un poco más que tu pero descuida todo se solucionará, te lo prometo.

-Clemson enserio creo que deberíamos ir a ver que están haciendo mis tíos todavía estamos cerca y podemos regresar.

-¿Y si te ven?

-No dejaré que me vean Clemson además podremos correr por cualquier cosa ellos saben que estoy viendo.

-De acuerdo Skipper, pero veremos desde distancia ¿Esta bien? Como si no te notarán ellos están entrenados recuerdas.

-Estarán demasiado distraídos en esto como para darse cuenta además huiremos por cualquier cosa, lo prometo- Clemson solo gruñó, sin previo aviso detuvo el auto haciendo que girará, volvíamos al lugar.

Antes de lo previsto llegamos, Clemson se estaciono algo lejos no entendía porque pero no me importaba ya estábamos aquí, estaba por bajar del auto cuando me detuvo.

-¿Ves esa camioneta negra?- La señalo, ¿Y qué?

-Si la veo Clemson ¿Por qué?

-Porque en eso vinieron tus tíos, esperaremos a que vuelvan y veremos qué pasa.

-¿Podemos acercarnos?

-Creo que corremos un riesgo innecesario al acercarnos de verdad esperemos a que vuelva, reclina tu asiento para que no nos vean- Hice lo que Clemson pidió, los reclinamos de tan manera que estuviéramos acostados mirando el techo del auto.

-Cuando escuchemos ruidos te asomaras, con mucho cuidado ¿Si? Si nos ven o algo me golpeas.

-De acuerdo- Así nos quedamos por varios minutos comenzaba a aburrirse, a veces subía un poco la cabeza para ver si por algún motivo no los había escuchado volver pero la camioneta seguía ahí.

-Ten paciencia Skipper.

-No puedo, quiero saber que pasa y quiero saberlo ahora.

-Agáchate, no se oye nada, Skipper ya por favor quédate quieto- No podía evitarlo, estaba aburrido.

Esta vez hice caso a lo que dijo y no me levante ninguna sola vez, comenzaba a preguntarme si estaban luchando contra Espiráculo y por eso tardaban tanto. Un ruido me puso alerta subí un poco la cabeza y los vi.

Mi tío Kowalski traía una gran hoja, creo que era un mapa no sé de qué, mi tío Cabo traía lo que parecía un cable y otros objetos que no alcance a ver mientras mi tío Rico traía un traje de buzo claramente mojado con el tanque.

Todos se acercaron a ver el mapa con mi tío Kowalski que escribía y hacia dibujos en el, seguía explicándoles algo ellos solo asentían después mi tío Rico saco una cámara dándosela, seguido asintieron todos y se subieron en ella, yo de nuevo me recosté, escuche el motor seguido del auto alejándose.

-¿Ya se fueron?- Pregunto Clemson.

-Ya- Clemson y yo devolvimos los asimientos correctamente, después de unos minutos Clemson se puso en marcha asegurándose de tomar otras calles.

-¿Entonces? ¿Qué es lo que viste?

-Bueno mi tío Rico traía un traje de buzo y una cámara ambos sí que mojados, mi tío Cabo un cable enorme y otras cosas y mi tío Kowalski un mapa, empezó a dibujar u escribir cosas en el no tengo idea de que.

-Son listos, parece que buscaron la ubicación exacta de la guarida de espiráculo supongo que tu tío Rico la encontró y la fotografió para que puedan ver cómo hacer todo eso ¿No crees?

-Sí, aunque no entiendo porque no lo hicieron de una buena vez.

-¿Estás loco? Si llegan sin saber que hacer podría terminar peor para todos, ¿Nunca has oído que debes conocer el ambiente? Quiero suponer que eso hacen.

-Espero que no tarden mucho, no creo que Espiráculo los tenga ahí por siempre he escuchado tanto de él que puedo decir que no planea nada bueno.

-Ya verás que pronto lo harán, quieren que todo salga perfecto nosotros ahora debemos ir a una gasolinera esto de ir y regresar no sale gratis.

Tardamos poco en encontrar una, tuvimos que esperar algo pero por fin pudimos poner a cargar el combustible, ambos estábamos afuera del auto esperando.

-Iré por algo ¿No quieres nada? No estas comiendo mucho.

-Trae algo de comer lo que quieras no importa- Clemson asintió y se fue a la tienda que estaba en la gasolinera.

Estaba recargado en el auto, hasta que el indicador índico que ya estaba cargado el combustible, quite la manguera y la deje en su lugar, cuando lo hice levante la mirada y me quede estático.

-¿Skipper? Que sorpresa encontrar aquí, te están buscando ¿Lo sabes?- En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Parker estaba frente a mí.

-Lo… lo sé.

-¿Por qué huiste así Skipper?

-Las cosas en mi casa no ha estado bien, volveré pronto- Parker me miro de cabeza a pies y regreso a mi rostro.

-¿Qué tan mal?

-Bu… bueno mi mamá está saliendo con alguien que no me agrada y como protesta hui es eso.

-Eso es terrible Skipper, no puedes seguir por ahí este es un mundo muy peligroso escucha ven conmigo te llevara con tus tíos y arreglaremos esta situación.

-Usted los odia- Solté.

-No los odio, hemos tenido problemas pero están bastante preocupados por ti tienen miedo de que la misma persona que se llevó a los otros te lleven.

-Puedo cuidarme solo- Rio un poco.

-¿Quieres seguir dándoles esta preocupación? Ven conmigo te prometo que hablaremos con ellos para que no tengas problemas si quieres también le diremos a Lucy.

-Así estoy bien, seguiré en la calle hasta que esto se acabe, debo irme- Trate de alejarme de él pero me tomo de los brazos.

-Podríamos acabar esto de una vez Skipper- Lo siguiente que paso fue rápido, Clemson llego y golpeó a Parker él cayó al suelo tocando su boca.

-¡Vamos Skipper!- Me grito Clemson, enseguida ambos estuvimos en el auto alejándonos de ahí, mire hacia atrás y veía a Parker parado luego corriendo hacia la otra dirección.

-Clemson, lo encontramos aquí seguro tiene auto debemos perderlo- Clemson empezó a meterse entre calles a gran velocidad daba demasiadas vueltas, ni siquiera sabía dónde estábamos solo seguía conduciendo. Unas cuantas vueltas más y Clemson se metió en un gran estacionamiento.

-Agáchate- Hicimos lo mismo que cuando espiábamos a mis tíos, acostarnos esperando que el susto pasara.

-¿Estas bien?- Pregunto Clemson.

-Sí, no me hizo nada reglamente me asusto Lucy me advirtió que me estaría buscando- Jamás imagine verlo.

-Lo sé, cuando lo vi frente a ti pensé que algo terrible pasaría ¿Por qué no hiciste nada?

-Me quede congelado, no esperaba encontrármelo y cuando levante la mirada ahí estaba.

-¿Te dijo algo?

-Que me estaban buscando, me dijo que él me llevaría con mis tíos ya que están muy preocupados.

-Seguro te quería llevar con Espiráculo piensa que no tienes ni idea de lo que está pasando ¿Solo eso?

-Sí, yo le dije que me fui por los problemas en mi casa y que volvería después solo eso en verdad me asusto demasiado.

-Tendremos que tener mucho más cuidado en la calle Skipper, no podemos arriesgarnos a que algo así vuelva a suceder quizás no tengamos tanta suerte como ahora.

-Sí, aunque no sé si estará por ahí en la calle buscándome, y más ahora que sabe que no estoy solo.

-Descuida, aunque esté buscándonos día y noche no lo lograra además de que somos dos ¿Crees que deberíamos decirle algo a tu amiga? Sobre lo que acaba de pasar.

-No, Lucy ya está demasiado mal con lo de su padre y su tío creo que ha hecho mucho por nosotros ahora debemos arreglarnos nosotros mismos.

-Creo que ya podemos sentarnos- Regresamos los asientos a la normalidad.

-¿Nos quedaremos aquí?

-Yo creo que por hoy sería lo mejor, para asegurarnos de que no este haya afuera buscándonos- Asentí.

-Esto me ha dejado pensando, no estamos muy lejos así que podemos ir a mi casa por algo pero a pie- ¿Qué?

-¿Quieres salir? Acabamos de verlo y quieres ir a pie a tu casa ¿Estás loco?

-Sera más seguro, él nos vio irnos en auto estará buscando en los autos además iremos con precaución en verdad necesitamos ir a mi casa.

-De acuerdo, vamos a tu casa ¿Por qué iremos?

-Ya lo veras, vayamos rápido- Ambos salimos del auto, cuando íbamos saliendo del estacionamiento no podía evitar mirar para todos lados buscando en cada persona a Parker.

Tal como dijo Clemson, íbamos con precaución pero a paso rápido poco antes de llegar a su casa dijo que teníamos que llegar por atrás por lo cual tuvimos que dar un par de vueltas, yo siempre lo seguía. Por fin llegamos estábamos sumamente callados aunque tuve que esperar afuera ya que solo Clemson quiso meterse por una ventana.

-Listo ya podemos irnos- Clemson traía otra mochila aunque se veía algo vacía, ya preguntaría después.

Volvimos por el mismo camino pero esta vez Clemson se veía más calmado a diferencia de cuando salimos que estaba siempre al pendiente, caminaba como si nadie nos estuviera buscando desde luego yo no. Por fin habíamos llegado nos metimos al auto espere unos segundos y pregunte.

-¿Qué es lo que traes contigo?

-Esto pude volver a pasar quizás él no dejara que te vuelvas a escapar así que debemos de estar preparados- De la mochila saco un arma.

-¿Tienes un arma? ¿Porque no me lo dijiste? No podemos hacer eso.

-Nunca preguntaste, Skipper la próxima puede que no salgamos bien, no sabemos qué tan peligroso sea él así que es mejor ser precavidos.

-¿Precavidos? Clemson no vamos a dispararle a nadie menos a él, sé que es malo pero no deja de ser el padre de mi amiga.

-Él olvido todo cuando decidió ayudar al otro maniático.

-No seremos igual que ellos Clemson, no harás nada ni le disparas a nadie no podemos ponernos a su nivel.

-Está bien, no disparare ni nada si la necesitamos solo los asustaremos y ya.

-No sé por qué me arriesgue por eso ¿Cómo la conseguiste? ¿Por qué la tienes?

-No es mía, era de Sabio un día sucedió a algo y se la quite solamente ¿Si?

-Solo guárdala ¿Si? Me pone más nervioso verla- Clemson la guardo de nuevo en la mochila.

-Tranquilízate Skipper ¿Jamás habías visto una?- Rio un poco ante eso.

-Claro que eh visto, pero solo la veía no era como tú que la tienes lista para disparar.

-Ya perdona, no quiero que ese tipo nos dé un susto peor además en defensa solo te quieren a ti ¿Y si intenta hacerme algo?

-Ya te dije que está bien ¿Qué puedo hacerte yo? Solo aléjala de mí y por favor evita a cualquier costo dispararla no quiero que por accidente le hagas daño a alguien.

-De acuerdo, si así dejar de quejarte- Ambos nos quedamos en silencio. Me pase a los asientos de atrás, estaba algo molesto con él ¿Por qué trae algo como eso? No quiero que nadie salga herido.

Estuvimos el resto de la tarde así, en total silencio entre ambos como no tenía nada que hacer me puse a leer las cartas, el tiempo para que mis tíos los rescatarán era poco al mismo que debía entregarme y esperar a que todo se solucionará.

Estuve algo de tiempo entretenido leyendo, la única diferencia es que ahora ya no le comentaba nada a Clemson sobre cada cosa que averiguaba, tome otra carta y empecé a leer.

 _La situación no mejoraba, Kowalski no recordaba nada y no teníamos nada que conectará con Hans, aunque estaba demasiado seguro de que era él ¿Quién más? Él no tiene enemigos solo yo, hoy los chicos intentaron que recordara algo lo que sea, fracasaron._

 _Este día no fue terrible, Marlene me llamo y le conté que había pasado ella sonó en verdad preocupada la plática no fue muy larga lo último fue lo mejor de todo, ella en verdad se preocupaba por mí, me lo dijo y yo se lo dije a ella aunque de repente se despidió como si huyera de nuevo ¿Lo he arruinado?_

 _No había pensado en eso ya que en cuando colgué con Marlene me di cuenta de que Johnson había escuchado algo, me insinuó enseguida que Marlene y yo éramos algo, claro que lo éramos pero no estoy seguro de que._

 _Como sea llevamos a Kowalski al hospital, según dicen su amnesia es temporal, lo que faltaba Hans por ahí y yo sin un elemento ¿Qué más podría salir mal? Lo olvidaba después llego Stacy, las cosas se complicaron pero logramos calmarla por ahora solo espero._

 _Marlene acaba de llamar, estaba emocionado y asustado a la vez, acaba de decirme que no está asustada que se le presento algo y por eso tuvo que colgarse de pronto. Me dijo que no lo había arruinado, ella seguía refiriéndose a "esto" como algo más pero ella me decía que solo éramos amigos._

 _Me dijo que hay un nosotros, aun no puedo creerlo ¿De verdad lo hay? Me colgó antes de poder decir algo más, estoy perdido lo sé porque veo que estoy enamorado no puedo entender como sucedió, no sé qué hacer ni que pasara con nosotros tengo un temor de arruinarlo aunque debería importarme menos, por ahora solo dejaré esto con una simple pregunta ¿Por qué no?_

-¿Qué sucede Skipper?- Hablo Clemson por fin.

-Mis padres se querían en verdad Clemson y Hans acabo con eso, no tienes idea de cuanto lo odio.

-Es la primera vez que te escucho hablar así, no debes dejaré guiar con eso creo que debes parar esto no es muy sano.

-Sé que me estoy acercando a la verdad Clemson, no puedo parar ahora que estoy cerca quiero saber qué es lo que hizo para ganarle a mi padre.

-Esto te está afectando demasiado imagínate cuando descubras la verdad, en verdad Skipper por tu bien.

-Me calmare ¿Si? No puedo evitarlo mi mamá no habla mucho de él, mis tíos solo me cuentan lo que hacía, estoy conociéndolo más a fondo dándome cuenta de quién era en verdad.

-Pareces más triste cuando acabaste de leer esa carta.

-Aquí mi padre acepta que quiere a mi mamá, estaban muy bien ellos estaban empezando y Hans les quito eso.

-No se los quito Skipper.

-No te preocupes te prometo que cuando sepa la verdad lo tomaré con más calma y tratare de entender las cosas, no puedo evitar ponerme así, me hubiera gustado conocerlo.

-Y él a ti, no nos lamentamos por eso Skipper lo mejor que puedes hacer es dejar eso en el pasado y continuar con tu vida.

-Ya te lo dije, dejaré esto de un lado cuando sepa la verdad creo que entenderé un poco mejor las cosas y seguiré con mi vida.

-¿Lo prometes?

-Te lo prometo, no dejare que esto me afecte.

-Como digas Skipper y perdona lo ocurrido no quise pelear contigo.

-También lo lamento, es solo que no quiero empeorar más las cosas dudo que pueda empeorar es por si acaso así que prométeme Clemson que no usaras eso.

-Lo prometo, nunca me había asustado así en la vida de verdad, me he metido con tipos peligrosos pero nunca se acercaron a esos dos.

-También estoy asustado, pero no podemos hacerlo así esta no es la manera supongo que solo debemos escondernos hasta que todo pase.

-¡Lo olvidaba! No puede ser Skipper.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Cuando entre a la tienda tarde algo porque había una televisión ahí con las noticias.

-¿Y que con eso?

-Atraparon a Sabio y Barry- ¿Qué? Esto no puede ser, no ahora estamos perdidos.

 **Narrado por Espiráculo.**

-Señor hemos logrado activar la comunicación podrá hablar con el señor Parker en cualquier momento- Asentí, inmediatamente puse la comunicación con Parker.

-¿Tienes algo nuevo?- Pregunte.

-Vi a Skipper.

-¿Y qué sucedió?

-Escapó.

-¿Cómo que escapó? Pensé que habías visto que paso con él, no que lo tenías y dejaste que escapara ¡Como paso eso!

-No es mi culpa, estaba cargando combustible cuando lo vi, al parecer no tiene idea de nada y escapó de su casa por problemas estaba por agarrarlo cuando alguien me golpeó.

-¿Alguien?

-No tengo idea de quién es, me golpeó y solo escuche que le gritaba que se fueran y corrieron, trate de alcanzarlos pero se escondieron bien.

-¿Por qué me molesto? Sabía que no ibas a poder con algo como esto.

-No esperaba que Skipper estuviera acompañado, sigo buscándolo pero no lo encuentro.

-Seguro el chico esta por la calle esperando a que lo encuentres, no es tonto Parker recuerda quien fue su padre.

-No hay modo de que pase lo mismo, nunca lo conoció pero debo admitirlo no es tonto así que tendré cuidado la próxima vez ¿Qué querías que hiciera? Estábamos en un lugar público.

-Mejor encargarte de seguir vigilando a Doris para que no diga nada.

-Fue a verlo ¿Puedes creerlo?- ¿Qué?

-¿Para qué?

-Ya sabes tratar de fingir que es la víctima, como Kowalski está seguro de que somos tu y yo ella quiere quedar bien frente a él.

-¿No le dijo nada respecto a nosotros?

-No, me asegure de eso pero bueno seguiré en ese asunto ¿Y ya no quieres a Skipper?

-Yo me encargare de ese asunto, haz lo que te pido y listo.

-Está bien- Y corte la comunicación con él.

-¡Tyler!

-¿Qué sucede señor?

-Necesito que te encargues de algo importante, toma el submarino y sube, necesito que traigas a alguien.

-¿A quién?

-Se llama Skipper, él está en la calle o no tengo idea de dónde pero en su casa no búscalo y tráelo aquí inmediato, ten una foto suya.

-Seguro Señor, iré de inmediato ¿Algo más?

-No, vuelve con él.

-¿Y si por alguna razón no lo encuentro?

-Trata de hacer tu mejor esfuerzo, mi plan funciona con él pero sería mejor tener a todos, tienes poco tiempo Tyler más vale que te des prisa.

-Si señor- Y Tyler se fue corriendo.

-Solo es cuestión de tiempo- En verdad espero que Tyler venga con Skipper, así será grandioso, sino tendremos que continuar de todas formas termino ganando yo como siempre debió ser.

 **Nota de la autora: Respecto al anuncio que quería hacerles, estaba pensando en los toques finales de la historia y me di cuenta que puedo hacer una tercera parte de esto algo después de esta historia antes de tomaré cualquier decisión quisiera saber ustedes que opinan ¿Les gustaría? Gracias por seguir leyendo.**

 **Eldayanet: Wazaa, Eso ya vera más adelante aun no lo decido bien, estarán cada vez más cerca de liberarlos, o no, Clemson desde antes sabe algo solo que no muy bien, aun no debes preocuparte por él aunque no sé qué decir más adelante, no hizo nada por el momento, gracias.**

 **No olviden comentar si les gusto que les gustaría que pasara o algún a duda que tengan, cualquier cosa pero comenten.**

 **Hasta la próxima. Bye.**


	34. Chapter 34 El plan

Hola mis queridos lectores lamento subirlo tarde, ha estado lloviendo aquí mucho y eso daña el internet hasta ahora que la lluvia se quitó por completo y el internet volvió y sin más el capítulo de hoy,

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Tom McGrath y Eric Darnell creadores de la serie pero la historia sí es mía.**

 **Capítulo 34: El plan.**

 **Narrado por Skipper.**

-¿Y ahora que haremos? ¿Crees que nos culparon de algo?

-No lo sé Skipper, solo sé que los atraparon no sé si ellos han dicho que nosotros tuvimos algo que ver.

-No los ayudamos a escapar, aunque estuvieron libre por un buen rato así que no deberían decir nada ¿Verdad?

-Lo sabremos cuando esto se acabe y tengas que regresar a ver qué sucede.

-Estaré metido ahí por un buen tiempo, escapar no ayudara mucho si ellos dicen algo ahora.

-Lo resolveré, lo prometo ahora solo debemos de preocuparnos porque ese sujeto no te atrape ¿Si?- No me importa eso.

-No me importa eso, sé que no lograra nada pero estoy preocupado porque después de esto mi vida quedara arruinada.

-Creo que exageras enserio debes preocuparte más por Espiráculo, quizás solo está esperando a que te tenga preso para iniciar con su tonto plan.

-¿Lo crees?

-Claro ¿Sino porque mandaría a Parker a buscarte? Oye ¿Y si les cuentas a tus tíos? No han atrapado a Parker a pesar de que está involucrado no han hecho nada quizás con eso puedan hacer algo- Tal vez.

-Es que no quiero desconcentrarlos, seguro para estas alturas ya deben tener un plan contra Espiráculo y si les digo lo de Parker quizás los atrase más, les diré después por si Parker intenta librarse de eso.

-No creo que sea lo mejor, si ellos intervienen ya no tendremos que temer el estar en la calle porque pueda estar él buscándonos.

-Ya te lo dije no quiero distraerlos- Clemson iba a hablar pero su teléfono empezó a sonar.

-Es Tyler, ya era hora- Me paso el teléfono y conteste.

-Hola Tyler hasta que te comunicas con nosotros.

-Skipper tengo que hablar urgentemente con ustedes ¿Dónde están?- Sonaba algo nervioso.

-Te escucho nervioso ¿Sucedió algo? ¿Les hizo algo a los chicos?

-No es nada de eso Skipper, necesito verlos dime dónde están y de inmediato voy para allá.

-De acuerdo- Le dijimos la dirección y el lugar exacto de dónde encontrarnos, estaba algo preocupado Tyler jamás había actuado así, siento que aunque dijo que nada malo había pasado en realidad me estaba mintiendo. Esperamos pacientes no hablábamos solo esperábamos a Tyler.

-¿Crees que algo haya pasado Clemson? ¿Y si Espiráculo lastima a alguien o peor?

-Skipper calmante, esperemos a que Tyler llegue y por fin lo sabremos de nada servirá preocuparte- Alguien tocó el auto Clemson abrió la puerta y vimos que era Tyler, por fin.

-¡Tyler! ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Todos están bien? ¿Alguien salió lastimado?- Pregunte saliendo del auto.

-Sí, están perfectamente lo que paso es algo sobre mí más bien sobre nosotros.

-¿Qué es lo que sucedió?- Pregunto Clemson.

-Primero, espiráculo sospecha que hay un traidor por algún motivo sospecha de todos menos de mí, esto es peligroso.

-Si ayudarnos te trae problemas ya no nos ayudes Tyler, no me sentiría bien si te pasara algo por hacer esto.

-Eso no es lo más importante, como sucede eso hoy hablo con Parker le dijo que te escapaste de él, Espiráculo está furioso así que me mando a mí a buscarte y llevarte con él- ¿Qué?

-No te llevarás a Skipper- Dijo Clemson.

-No haré eso, solo quería decírtelo de todas maneras cuidado con Parker.

-¿Y tú que harás?- Pregunte.

-Quedarme un buen rato aquí afuera después volver con Espiráculo, eso es todo.

-¿No tendrás problemas?

-No lo creo, dijo que hiciera mi mejor esfuerzo por atraparte le diré que escapaste con tu amigo.

-Escucha no puedo dejar que eso pase haz nos has ayudado muchísimo lo mejor que podemos hacer es ayudar.

-¿Dices que te lleve con él?

-¡No! Sé que eso sería terrible además dices que espiráculo está sospechando bueno lo mejor que podemos hacer es que no dude de ti.

-¿Qué piensas hacer Skipper?- Pregunto Clemson.

-Debemos fingir que ti me estas llevando frente a Parker, él llegara entonces forcejamos un poco y después me escapó de nuevo.

-¿No será peligroso?

-Un poco, descuida estarás tú y Clemson cerca por si sucede algo, trataremos de que sea casualidad, haremos que nos vea y cuando él se acerque me escape así dejaremos mal a Parker y Espiráculo no dudara de ti.

-No estoy seguro de eso Skipper ¿Y si todo falla?

-No pasara, cuando vea que me tienes querrá llevarlo él para quedar de nuevo bien, tu no lo dejarás y en eso lo golpeó a él finjo que te pego y me voy con Clemson, fácil ¿No?

-Lo dices fácil, ¿Qué tal si no hace eso y solo quiere acompañarme?

-Dudo mucho que eso pase, como es Parker pero si eso sucede Clemson llegara corriendo golpeas primero a Parker, dirás que me has estado buscando por todas partes seguido "golpeó" a Tyler y escapamos nada puede fallar ¿Qué dicen?

-Es muy riesgoso Skipper- Dijo Clemson.

-Sé que lo es, Clemson hemos metido en serios problemas a Tyler, Espiráculo sospecha ¿Qué tal si se entera? Además así Espiráculo lo alejara totalmente de esto y podremos estar tranquilos.

-Si ustedes quieren hacerlo yo lo haré.

-Está bien, tenemos que tener cuidado no sabemos muy bien de lo que es capaz y que puede pasar.

-Lo tendremos lo prometo ya les dije lo que haremos, será algo fácil sin preocupaciones.

-¿Dónde haremos todo eso?

-Parker va a dejar a Lucy sé que camino toman podemos hacer cuando vaya de regreso que no esté ella ahí- Era un plan perfecto.

-Sigo pensando que nos arriesgamos en vano- Dijo Clemson.

-No pasara nada, Parker no se lo esperara además es para que Tyler no tenga problemas con Espiráculo ya nos ha ayudado demasiado Clemson.

-De verdad Skipper no creo tener muchos problemas con Espiráculo para que te arriesgues de esa manera.

-Está sospechando, no quiero que se dé cuenta de que eres tú y esto arruine todo de verdad debemos hacerlo, no se preocupen por mí se defenderme y sé que todo saldrá bien.

-Creo que ya tenemos el plan así que tendremos que esperar hasta mañana, los veo mañana chicos- Dijo Tyler.

-¿No quieres quedarte con nosotros? Para ir todos juntos mañana a hacer el plan.

-Si ustedes quieren.

-Seguro- Soltó Clemson.

Así todos entremos al auto, Clemson y yo en los asientos delanteros y Tyler atrás, debía admitirlo estaba muy nervioso, se pelear pero nunca he tenido que enfrentarme a personas peligrosa como lo es Parker ¿Cómo es que él lo hacía? Esta era su vida y podría hacerlo siempre hasta con Hans.

-Skipper, te estoy hablando- Tyler golpeó ligeramente mi hombro.

-Perdona ¿Qué decías?

-¿Qué sabes de tu padre?- ¿Qué?

-¿Por qué la pregunta Tyler?- Me parecía extraño que alguien como él me preguntara sobre mi padre.

-Espiráculo a veces habla sobre él, por eso tengo tanta curiosidad si sabes todo de él.

-Se cosas sobre él, no tantas como quisiera pero ya estoy en eso.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Solo que ya estoy sabiendo más cosas sobre él es todo, me sorprende que me preguntes Tyler ¿Que ha dicho Espiráculo de él?

-Él… él solo menciona que arruinaba junto con los otros sus planes es todo, decía que ya no se podría vengar de él como es debido.

-¿Solo eso?- Tenía la esperanza de saber un poco más.

-Sí, solo eso aunque tengo curiosidad perdona la pregunta si te molesta o algo ¿Sabes cómo es que murió?- Eso si me sorprendía.

-Eso creo.

-¿Crees?-

-Es algo más complicado de decir, se cómo pasaron las cosas pero acabo de descubrir que hay algo más detrás de su muerte, es complicado de explicar Tyler.

-No, te entiendo sientes que hay algo que hizo que las cosas salieran de un modo diferente al que tu esperabas.

-¿Te ha pasado?

-No, soy mayor que tu así que entiendo mejor las cosas ¿Cómo lo supiste?

-Fue algo difícil, no quiero alargar la historia solo que todo es extraño ahora lo entiendo mejor pero sabré la verdad en poco tiempo.

-¿A qué te refieres? ¿Cómo lo harás?

-No importa como lo haré solo que pasara, te escuchas asustado ¿Por qué?

-Es que siento que estas algo joven para saber algo tan grande ¿No lo crees?- ¿Porque todos me decían eso?

-Todos me dicen eso ¿Por qué? Si logre averiguar que algo pasaba y llego a la verdad es porque ya puedo con ello.

-Solo es mi opinión Skipper, no se mucho de eso y lo que buscas solo fue una pregunta, lamento si te molesto.

-No me molesto, todos piensan que no podre con la verdad como si todos la supieran excepto yo- Clemson u Tyler se miraron unos segundos.

-Fuiste tú quien se dio cuenta Skipper ¿Quién más sabría? Tyler solo dijo lo que pensaba, mejor vamos a dormir que mañana tendremos que hacer tu plan y debemos descansar- Todos asentimos.

Estaba seguro de poder con ello ¿Qué tan malo podía ser? Entiendo que Hans era en verdad malvado entiendo que él hizo algo mas ¿Qué será? Esa pregunta siempre me daba vueltas estoy seguro que mi papá lo descubrió pero fue demasiado tarde y Hans gano. Esos fueron mis últimos pensamientos antes de caer dormido.

(…)

-¿Estás seguro que volverá por este camino?- Pregunto Tyler.

-Ya lo vimos pasar, claro que volverá por este camino debemos darnos prisa solo dejara a Lucy y volverá.

-Repítenos el plan una vez más Skipper- No puede ser.

-Tyler me tendrá agarrado con la pistola sin balas de un modo disimulado, cuando Parker nos vea y se acerque seguro querrá ser él quien lo lleve tú le dirás que son ordenes de espiráculo y cuando intente hacer algo Clemson llega lo golpea finge golpearte te quitamos el arma y nos vamos corriendo, fácil.

-¿A dónde correrán por si Parker los sigue?

-Hacia la siguiente calle donde dejamos el auto, después si Parker nos persigue o algo tú te vas y nos quedamos de ver donde quedamos.

-De acuerdo- Dijeron.

-Bien, hagamos esto Clemson dale la pistola sin balas y Tyler ten cuidado- Clemson le entrego el arma.

Tyler y yo caminábamos a la par, él ocultando el arma pero que pareciera que enserio me apuntaba con ella, Clemson se supone que estaría a unos metros esperando el momento la gente que pasaba era escasa, dado la hora. Seguíamos caminado hasta que se escuchó como un auto frenaba de pronto.

-¡Tyler! ¿Qué haces con él?- Si era Parker, vino a nosotros enojados, Tyler seguía agarrándome.

-Señor Parker, solo estoy cumpliendo órdenes del Doctor- Tyler mostró el arma unos segundos.

-¿De verdad? Escucha creo que sería mejor que yo lo llevara después de todo es mi trabajo- ¡Sí! Sabía que eso pasaría.

-Señor con todo respeto, esto me lo ordeno con mucha confianza el Doctor quiero hacerlo yo, si no le molesta.

-El problema es que me molesta Tyler, entregarme al chico- En ese momento Clemson lo golpeó y fingió golpear a Tyler, yo le quite el arma a Tyler.

-¡Skipper! Te he estado buscando por horas, rápido vámonos de aquí- Dijo Clemson,

Parker a pesar del golpe logro seguir en pie pero Clemson volvió a golpearlo más fuerte haciendo que sus llaves se cayeran, yo las tome, seguido Clemson y yo nos fuimos corriendo. Corrimos como nunca a veces volteábamos, nadie nos seguía pero no podíamos estar seguros, llegamos al auto y enseguida Clemson se alejó de ese lugar.

-No puedo creer tu plan funciono, salió tal y como lo dijiste, no hay duda era bueno en esto.

-Conocía a Parker, sabía que él quería llevarse todo el crédito, esto nos servirá así Espiráculo ya no sospechara de Tyler y Parker perderá su credibilidad con él.

-¿Seguro que no quieres dedicarte a esto Skipper? Es increíble lo que acaba de pasar incluso le quitaste las llaves de su auto.

-Cuando lo volviste a golpear y cayeron pensé que podía seguirnos en auto y no quería riesgos así que las tome ¿Crees que Tyler este bien?

-Seguro que sí, le dijimos que si Parker lo perdía de vista huyera.

-¿Y si Parker le hace algo?

-No pasara, vamos al punto de reunión y esperaremos a que Tyler llegue.

-Está bien- Cuando llegamos estacionados el auto y esperamos pacientes bueno Clemson lo hacía porque yo estaba preocupado.

Empezaron a pasar muy rápido los minutos y Tyler seguía sin llegar ¿Y si Parker le hizo algo? Seguro estaba molesto por lo que acaba de pasar, sé que no debería pensar estas cosas pero no puedo evitarlo. De la nada Tyler entro al auto.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto Tyler?

-Ustedes vinieron en auto yo tuve que venir caminando es obvio que tardaría más que ustedes.

-Ya ves Skipper, en fin ¿Qué paso cuando nos fuimos?

-Solo me grito enojado que te había dejado escapar y otras cosas más después se quiso ir pero se dio cuenta que no traía las llaves antes de que pudiera decir algo más me fui de ahí, es todo aunque si estaba furioso.

-Cuando se entere Espiráculo estará más que molesto, deberíamos ir a dejarte para que Parker no se adelante y te quiera culpar a ti.

-No hay modo de que haga eso, las comunicaciones no sirven ahí, solo cuando Espiráculo quiere la activa por eso no les he llamado ni nada hasta que estuve aquí arriba pero creo que puedo descubrir como activarla para mí.

-¿Y si va a la guarida?- Pregunto Clemson.

-No puede, tengo las llaves del submarino y no hay modo en que Parker sepa cómo usarlo así que todo tranquilo.

-¿Un submarino? ¿Sabes manejar un submarino? ¡Eso es genial! Quisiera poder ver como lo manejas aunque sé que es imposible pero no deja de ser asombroso.

-Se aprende muchas cosas cuando estas con Espiráculo tantos años, será en otra ocasión Skipper ahora solo tengo que volver y decirle todo a Espiráculo.

-Claro, Clemson- Encendió el auto y lo puso en marcha.

-Ya lo sé.

-Con todo esto no he podido preguntarte ¿Cómo han estado ellos?

-Dentro de lo que cabe bien, me sorprenden otros estarían bastante asustados incluso llorando todos ellos no al contrario parecen calmados.

-¿Y Becky? Quiero decir ¿Y las chicas?

-Al principio si estaban asustadas, ahora están bien aunque claro no del todo quieren salir de ahí.

-Pronto lo harán- Tyler y yo seguimos conversando un poco, a veces Clemson también participaba, así estuvimos hasta que llegamos a la bahía. Ahí solo nos despedimos deseándonos suerte.

-¿Cuándo crees que tus tíos decidan actuar?

-No tengo idea, espero que lo hagan pronto quiero asegurarme de que ellos estén bien, tengo que terminar las cartas.

-¿Tanta prisa?

-No tengo mucho tiempo Clemson, vamos a un lugar tranquilo y me pondré a leer lo más que pueda.

-Está bien- No tengo ni idea de qué lugar eligió Clemson pero no me importó, no quedaban muchas cartas he avanzado mucho en este tiempo, comencé a leer, me perdí del tiempo no supe más solo quería acabar y saber la verdad. Ya había leído algunas mis ojos me pesaban y no tenía idea de porque pasaba esto, tome otra y comencé.

 _El día estuvo lleno de sensaciones inexplicables, primero tuve una discusión con Kowalski es extraño no quise discutir con él por su problema de amnesia, sin duda a pesar de eso pudo seguirme la corriente en la discusión._

 _Para mi sorpresa Marlene llego, se puso del lado de Kowalski para no acabar discutiendo con ella le dije que solo lo pensaría después quiso saber porque odiaban a Hans, era muy observadora le conté anteriormente porque Hans me odia a mí. Tuve que contarle lo de Dinamarca con eso se quedó satisfecha sin darse cuenta de la competencia que había entre nosotros._

 _Hans me había mandado a la cárcel y ella lo veía normal ¿Qué sucede? Lo deje pasar, la plática con Marlene fue rápida sin duda la mejor que he tenido con ella, me apoyaría fue lo que dijo. Aunque después de decirme eso de nuevo se quiso ir de repente ¿De nuevo huyendo? Lo compensó porque me abrazo después por primera vez me lo dijo "Te quiero"._

 _Seguido me beso y ahora si se fue corriendo ¿Por qué le pasaba esto? ¿Tenía miedo de mí? ¿Estaba jugando? Todo eso pasaba por mi cabeza una y otra vez ¿Qué estaré haciendo mal? No lo entiendo y quiero entenderlo._

 _Todo empeoró después, Kowalski se extravío al mismo tiempo que Stacy venía a verlo, estuvimos buscándolo bastante él no tenía memoria y estaba por ahí solo, al final lo encontramos a salvo, lo extraño de todo esto es que estaba con Marlene y Doris._

 _Siento que algo me oculta Marlene ¿Qué es? Quiero saberlo, ella piensa que no me doy cuenta y no quiero presionarla por miedo a que de nuevo se aleje ¿Qué debo hacer? Siento que es algo que nos separa y que mientras eso este ahí no podremos continuar, la espera se vuelve terrible, no sé si podre con ello._

-¿Y Ahora qué?- Pregunto Clemson.

-Las cosas cada vez están más extrañas, ahora no solo es mi papá quien oculta algo sino también mi mamá espero realmente averiguar que está pasando.

-Skipper según tu mamá no tenían secretos entre ellos, quizás al final si se dijeron lo que pasaba realmente.

-Eso espero.

-Realmente te vez cansado, creo que deberías dormir un poco mas no duermes mucho te la pasas leyendo, pensando no te preocupes si sucede algo yo te despierto.

-Te haré caso, cualquier cosa solo despiértame.

-Seguro Skipper- Dijo Clemson mientras yo me acomodaba en la parte trasera del auto.

-En verdad quiero saber la verdad Clemson.

-Lo harás Skipper- Fue lo último que escuche antes de caer en un profundo sueño.

 **Narrado por Kowalski.**

Llevábamos más de una vez mirando las fotos y todo lo que trajimos de la guarida de Espiráculo pero seguíamos sin saber que poder hacer, el tiempo que pasábamos haciendo esto era incierto, no tengo idea de cuánto llevamos aquí discutiéndolo, era algo complicado ahora vemos porque Espiráculo decidió huir a un lugar como ese.

-¿No podemos hacer otra entrada?- Pregunto Cabo.

-Ya les dije que si hacemos otra entrada en el cristal toda al agua se meterá y terminaremos ahogando a todos.

-Submarino- Dijo Rico.

-Hay una entrada de un submarino justo aquí- Marque con un marcador negro en una de las fotos- No podemos quitarlo por fuera solo se puede por dentro podemos esperar a que el submarino se vaya pero igual tendríamos que asegurarlo no solo por afuera sino por dentro y no podemos.

-¿Quieres decir que estamos perdidos?

-No digo eso, es solo que al parecer Espiráculo pensó en todo no hay modo de entrar, solo por donde el submarino se conecta a la guarida pero no podemos hacerlo sin que estemos adentro y aseguremos la escotilla.

-Perdidos- Dijo Rico.

-No estamos perdidos, escuchen llévense lo que quieran a casa y piensen en algo para entrar pero les aseguro que no nos tendremos tan fácil.

-¿Y tú? ¿No te llevarás nada?

-No, todo ya lo tengo guardado, enserio vayan a sus casas hemos estado todo el día de ayer aquí y en lo que va de la mañana vean si se les ocurre algo hemos estado aquí horas sin descansar.

-De acuerdo- Dijeron ambos.

Estábamos bastante desanimados, desde ayer que fuimos a la bahía con todo esto no habíamos encontrado una manera de entrar sin alertar a Espiráculo y que les hiciera algo a todos ellos, el hecho de que estuviera bajo el mar a una profundidad considerable nos limitaba demasiado, más que solo hubiera una entrada y salida. Cuando llegue a mi casa me quede un rato en el auto

¿Y si Espiráculo ya se había cansado de tenerlos ahí? De repente se escuchó un ruido salí de mi auto y vi a Clemson.

-¿Y Skipper?- Fue lo primero que pregunte.

-Él no vino conmigo, descuide está a salvo ha estado bien estos días.

-¿Bien? Ayer atraparon a tus amigos ellos los culparon dijeron que Skipper y tu eran sus cómplices.

-¿De verdad? Escuche Skipper no tiene nada que ver con eso.

-Desde luego lo sabemos pero será difícil ya que ellos lo culpan directamente a ustedes dos y que Skipper huyera solo lo empeora.

-Lo sabemos, solo quiero decirle que Skipper no es para nada culpable al contrario solo soy yo y salvar a Skipper de la cárcel.

-¿Viniste a decirme eso?

-No, vine a ver si ya tenían un plan contra Espiráculo, Skipper se muere por saber si ya actuarán y salvarán a sus amigos.

-No, hemos intentado averiguar cómo entrar solo hay una entrada y salida, pero es imposible a menos que se habrá por adentro y no entiendo porque te estoy diciendo esto.

-¿Por qué necesita a alguien adentro? Puede decirme no hay problemas, por favor.

-Porque la única entrara es con un submarino que conecta una escotilla para poder entrar pero la escotilla de debe asegurar por afuera y por dentro para entrar.

-Nosotros conocemos a alguien adentro podemos hacer que les habrá lo que sea que necesiten y así puedan rescatarlos.

-¿Conocen a alguien adentro? ¿Como?

-Es una larga historia pero es gracias a él que pudimos dejarles esas cartas y esa llamada, hoy también nos ayudó en otro asunto podríamos intentar comunicarnos con él y así podrán hacer su plan.

-¿Por qué tu interés en ayudar?

-Lo hago por Skipper, se lo debo además aunque fue poco tiempo conocí a los demás hasta con Daniel las cosas empezaba a llevarme bien además Skipper encantado él quiere ayudar.

-De acuerdo Clemson confiare en ti, en cuanto te contactes con tu amigo deberás avisarnos de inmediato o mejo que Skipper y tú regresen.

-Eso no será posible, en verdad Skipper no quiere regresar hasta que esto no se acabe pero le prometo que en cuanto nos llame también los llamaremos.

-¿Por qué Skipper insiste en ello?

-Sabe que Sabio y Barry lo culparan y no quiere que lo tengan presa mientras rescatan a sus amigos, quiere dar la cara cuando todo esto haya acabado es muy insistente en eso.

-Está bien Clemson, solo espero que en verdad estén bien y cualquier cosa que suceda me avisarás.

-Lo estamos, pero quiero preguntarle una última cosa antes.

-¿Qué cosa?

-¿Cuál es la verdad en la muerte del padre de Skipper?- ¿Qué?

-¿De que estas hablando?- No había modo de que él supiera algo.

-Hans le gano a su padre por algo, no le han dicho la verdad a Skipper quiero saber cuál es.

-Clemson enserio no sé de qué hablas.

-Seguro se pregunta cómo lo sé, es porque Skipper lo sabe él me dijo que sabe que hay algo detrás de todo eso y esta averiguando de que se trata y cada vez se acerca más a la verdad.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo es que esta averiguándolo?

-Ah, no tengo idea él solo me cuenta lo que descubre por eso es que sé que ya casi descubre la verdad.

-Escucha Skipper no puede saber la verdad, por ningún motivo.

-¿Por qué?

-Solo evita que descubra la verdad, no sabemos lo que hará si la descubre lo que sea que está haciendo impídelo.

-No hasta que me diga la verdad.

-No lo hare.

-Sé que es algo terrible tengo miles de ideas pero dígame la verdad solo así podre proteger a Skipper de lo que sea que trate.

-Puedes hacerlo sin saber la verdad, solo evita que siga buscando o lo que sea que está haciendo.

-Puede decirme le aseguro que no le diré nada al contrario quiero saber si en verdad debo evitar que lo descubra Skipper quiere descubrirla ni siquiera duerme por lo preocupado que esta por todo eso.

-Está bien, Hans no podía con Skipper adir que pensó que lo mejor sería derrotar a Skipper cuando estuviera vulnerable ¿Cómo haces que alguien invencible sea derrotado? Lo hizo con…- Pero Clemson me interrumpió.

-Con amor ¿Cierto?

-Eh si, Hans contrato a la madre de Skipper para enamorarlo y así finalmente destruirlo, y vaya que lo logro.

-Me temía que fuera eso.

-¿Ya lo sabias?

-Sospechaba algunas cosas nada cierto y cuando Skipper investigaba cada vez más pues la sospecha creía.

-Las cosas tienen explicación pero esa es la verdad así que ya sabes, debes evitar que Skipper se entere de ello.

-¿Por qué? ¿No tiene derecho saberlo?

-Claro que sí pero piénsalo conoces a Skipper es demasiado impulsivo y no sabemos cómo reaccionara, pensábamos decírselo cuando Skipper madurada y entendiera las cosas.

-Si, lo entiendo de acuerdo evitare que Skipper se entere de la verdad a cualquier costo debo irme no quiero dejar tanto tiempo solo a Skipper.

-Clemson espera…- Pero Clemson se fue corriendo.

No tenía idea de que Skipper supiera que algo estaba pasando pero no era de más las cosas son confusas para quien presta atención y trata de entender los sucesos, espero ralamente que Clemson logre evitar que Skipper descubra la verdad, no puede saber la verdad.

 **Nota de la autora: De nuevo lamento la demora, como vimos Skipper le gusta arriesgarse de esta manera ¿Sera peligroso más adelante? Kowalski en verdad no quiere que Skipper sepa la verdad ¿Podrá Clemson detener a Skipper? Gracias por seguir leyendo.**

 **Eldayanet: Wazaa, gracias por decírmelo tomaré mucho en cuenta tu opinión para la tercera parte, vaya que debes preocuparte por él con todo esto, ha tenido suerte Skipper hasta el momento veremos si le dura mucho la suerte, ni siquiera Skipper está tranquilo con un arma ahí, ahora no dudara para nada de Tyler, lo encontró pero nuevamente Tyler nos sorprende, gracias.**

 **No olviden comentar si les gusto que les gustaría que pasara o algún a duda que tengan, cualquier cosa pero comenten.**

 **Hasta la próxima. Bye.**


	35. Chapter 35 Lo siento

Hola mis queridos lectores lamento no subir capítulo las cosas aquí no están como para tener ánimos de escribir realmente no he podido en nada apenas acabe y como verán no es muy largo que digamos, realmente lo siento en verdad y sin más el capítulo de hoy.

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Tom McGrath y Eric Darnell creadores de la serie pero la historia sí es mía.**

 **Capítulo 35: Lo siento.**

 **Narrado por Skipper.**

Comenzaba a abrir mis ojos, me levante tallando mis ojos, no tenía idea de cuánto tiempo había dormido busque a Clemson, estaba mirándome algo extraño.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Nada, dormiste demasiado tiempo pienso que no estas durmiendo correctamente.

-La situación no me deja dormir mucho- Me pase al lado del conductor.

-Lo que no te deja dormir es estar averiguando lo que está ocurriendo con tu padre ¿Seguro que algo ocurrió?

-¿Qué te sucede Clemson? Antes me apoyabas con esto y ahora me dices esto ya te dije todo y tú mismo estas en esto conmigo- No entendía que le pasaba.

-Repaso lo que me dices día con día pero veo que no hay mucho que descubrí él simplemente les tendió una trampa y tras eso tu padre murió.

-¡No es posible! Escucha con todo lo que he leído me doy cuenta que mi papá no pudo caer en su trampa, algo tuvo que pasar.

-Skipper no quiero que te decepciones cuando no encuentres nada- ¿Por qué volvía a este punto?

-Es que eso no pasara Clemson debes de tener fe en mi por favor ¿Por qué de repente me dices todo eso?

-Mientras dormías pensaba en todo lo que haces y no lo sé pensé en la posibilidad de que no haya nada oculto que quizás tú piensas eso.

-Te aseguro que hay algo oculto, Clemson solo ten confianza en que podre descubrir la verdad ¿Por qué tienes tanto miedo?

-No tengo miedo, me parece que no sé cómo reaccionaras en ambos casos.

-¿Ambos casos?- ¿De qué está hablando? Es extraño.

-El primero si no encuentras nada y te das cuenta de que no hay nada oculto y el segundo si no puedes con la verdad.

-Olvidas el tercero que sabré la verdad y lo entenderé ya estoy grande para entenderlo, Clemson deja de preocuparte estaré bien.

-Si tú lo dices, por cierto tengo que decirte algo muy urgente- Estaba algo molesto, pensé que ya había quedado claro esto.

-¿Qué sucede?

-No sabía cómo estaba la situación, así que como no sabemos nada fui a ver a tu tío, el padre de Daniel para ver si ya tenían algo.

-¿Qué? ¿Y no te pregunto nada sobre mí? ¿O algo? Eso que hiciste es muy arriesgado Clemson.

-Lo se Skipper pero era la única manera de averiguar si ya estaban haciendo algo o no ¿No estabas interesado?

-Claro que si ¿Qué te dijo? ¿No trato de que le dijeras donde estaba?- ¿Por qué hizo eso? Primero duda de mí y ahora hace esto.

-Se sorprendió de verme, antes de que me dijera algo le pregunte que como iban para rescatarlos ya que tu estas muy preocupado por saber.

-¿Y qué paso? ¿Cuándo van a rescatarlos?- Eso significa que tengo menos tiempo para averiguar el secreto.

-No pueden hacerlo, al parecer fueron a ver cómo podían entrar a la guarida de Espiráculo pero al parecer solo hay una entrada y salida y es imposible.

-¿Y cómo los rescatarán si es imposible? Deben hacer algo Clemson no pueden dejarlos ahí tú mismo escuchaste que Tyler dijo que no quedaba mucho tiempo.

-No tienen muchas opciones, estar debajo del mar les limita mucho las opciones.

-¿Y qué piensan hacer?- No pueden dejar pasar más tiempo.

-Cómo te digo solo hay una entrada, por el submarino que nos contó Tyler, pero deben asegurarlo no solo por fuera sino por dentro eso es lo difícil.

-¿Entonces?

-¿No es obvio Skipper? Tyler puede asegurarlos por dentro, lo tenemos a él solo que tendremos que esperar a que Tyler se comunique con nosotros.

-Pero eso puede tardar Skipper además podríamos meter a Tyler en un gran problema y es lo que menos quiero.

-Skipper con lo que acabamos de hacer seguro Tyler estará más que seguro además podría ser la única manera en que ellos entren sin exponerlos.

-No sabemos cuándo nos llame Tyler, puede que nunca lo haga ¿Qué les diremos? No podemos ayudarlos.

-Skipper nos necesitan, no tienen un plan y esto es lo mejor que podemos hacer ¿Querías ayudarlos? Debemos hacerlo ahora.

-Ya lo sé, es solo que dependemos de algo que no estamos seguros puede salirnos mal y entonces todo acabara.

-¿Qué quieres hacer? Ellos no tienen opciones cualquier intento es un suicidio esa es su única manera pero no entiendo porque decías que querías ayudar y ahora no quieres.

-No es eso, claro que quiero ayudarles solo que no estamos seguros de que Tyler pueda comunicarse con nosotros mientras el tiempo pasara y Espiráculo actuara.

-¿Qué sugieres que hagamos? No hay otra manera Skipper.

-Está bien, aunque deberemos esperar mucho y es lo que no quiero no sabemos que pueda estar pasando y si Tyler logre comunicarse con nosotros.

-Dijo que lo haría debemos confiar en él.

-¿Y qué le diremos? Que debe hacer no sé qué para que deje entrar a mis tíos, es muy arriesgado y si Espiráculo lo descubre les hará algo.

-¿Cree que Tyler dejara que los descubran? No será tan tonto Skipper es su única oportunidad.

-No lo sé Clemson, es muy arriesgado.

-No puede ser Skipper desde que saliste de tu casa hemos estado arriesgándonos no puedes decirme esto ahora.

-Es que ya no somos solo nosotros, están los chicos, Tyler y desde luego mis tíos Clemson ¿No lo ves?- Es mucha gente la que depende de nosotros.

-¿Por qué tienes tanto miedo?

-Es que nunca mucha gente ha dependido de mí, no quiero fallar Clemson son casi mis hermanos los que están en juego además de personas inocentes ¿Qué debemos hacer?

-Esperar a Tyler y ayudar a tus tíos, es lo mejor que podemos hacer dijiste que querías ayudar, hagámoslo.

-Lo haré, lo único malo de todo esto es que tenemos que esperar y quien sabe que esté planeando Espiráculo en este momento.

-Se paciente Tyler dijo que se pondría en contacto con nosotros y sé que eso hará ahí veremos si podemos ponernos de acuerdo en todo eso.

-Está bien- Como no tendría nada que hacer tome mi mochila donde se encontraban las cartas, tome la siguiente pero antes de leerla Clemson me detuvo.

-¿Qué haces?- Lo mire extrañado.

-¿Qué haces tú?

-Ya casi acabo las cartas me quedan como cinco, estoy más cerca de la verdad y en lo que esperamos leeré para descubrir la verdad.

-Debemos estar atentos cuando Tyler nos llame.

-Estaré atento, además te llamara a tu celular Clemson puedo hacerlo mientras esperamos tranquilízate ¿Si?

-Como quieras- Clemson se veía algo inquieto y no entiendo porque, decidí ignorarlo y comenzar a leer.

 _Me había decidido a hablar con Marlene sobre esto, sé que a ella le pasa algo que evita que esté bien conmigo, sé que es apresurado pero enserio quiero esto y no podrá ese hasta que todo esté bien entre nosotros._

 _Marlene claro que vino, al principio estaba nervioso dije lo que tenía que decir pero comenzamos a discutir ella también había notado que yo escondía algo empezamos a discutir más sobre ellos pidiendo a gritos que casa uno dijera lo que escondía. Ella insistía en saber quería saberlo y yo quería saberlo el suyo, quería irse, lo impedí._

 _Insistía demasiado, decía que sentía miedo, que había dos personas en mí, quizás es cierto o no lo sé. Empezó a llorar, un poco, era incomodo cuando las personas llorar no sé qué hacer prefiero que de eso se encargue Cabo con ella tampoco supe responder de la mejor manera, solo se me ocurrió algo y le dije que le diría mi secreto y después ella, lo prometimos._

 _Se lo había contado todo, de principio a fin no podría creer que lo estuviera haciendo solo lo había hablado con los chicos pero hace mucho tiempo de la última vez, se lo dije todo sin excepción al final ella tuvo sus dudas que desde luego respondí, no pareció asustada como esperaba solo sorprendida._

 _Después de todo ello le tocaba a ella, vaya sorpresa que me dio en verdad no esperaba que me dijera todo eso me sentí terrible mente mal se podría decir que la obligue a decirme su secreto, un secreto que en serio le dolía terrible. No sabía que sería algo tan personal y serio enserio me sentí mal por obligarla a decírmelo._

 _Ella en este momento esa aquí, dormida no tiene idea de que hago esto y no pienso decírselo, no quiero que piense mal de mí por escribir todo lo que ha ocurrido desde que la conocí. No sé qué rumbo tome nuestra relación después de eso ni que pasara con nosotros solo espero que continuemos juntos o que por lo menos no dure tan poco._

-De nuevo tienes esa mirada Skipper.

-Es que de nuevo mi papá menciona este secreto con la novedad de que mi mamá también tenía uno y no tengo idea de que es.

-Son secretos de tus padres Skipper no creo que debas meterte en esto.

-Siento que es algo, por la manera en que mi papá lo describe es como algo terrible y es por eso que quiero saberlo, al parecer si se contaron todo.

-Ya te dije que es de tus padres Skipper merecen su privacidad además no te corresponde eso a ti.

-¿Y si es algo malo? ¿No crees que debería saberlo?

-Quizás tu padre exageraba por algo tu mamá siguió con él a pesar de eso quizás no es nada y solo cosas que tu papá tenía por favor deja de pensar en eso.

-De acuerdo, casi acabo así que leeré otra- Clemson se notaba cada vez más tenso.

-No te desesperes Skipper, una noticia a la vez ¿No lo crees?

-Lo del secreto lo he sabido desde ya tiempo, no te preocupes Clemson últimamente estas muy tenso.

-Ya te dije que es lo que sucede solo pienso que no deberías…- Él sonido del celular de Clemson nos distrajo el enseguida tomo si teléfono y lo contesto.

-¿Tyler? Qué alegría saber de ti- ¿Tyler? ¿De verdad? Clemson separó el teléfono poniéndolo en altavoz.

-Sí, les dije que ya podría comunicarme con ustedes no se preocupen adivinen Espiráculo vaya que se molestó con Parker ya no tengan cuidado de él.

-Tyler eso es increíble pero necesitamos que nos ayudes con urgencia es algo de verdad urgente- Dije.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿En que los puedo ayudar?

-Los tíos de Skipper no encuentran la manera de entrar a la guarida de espiráculo solo hay una pero según para entrar se tiene que abrir por adentro y ellos no pueden.

-Espiráculo lo diseño para que solo hubiera esa posibilidad pero no pensé que lo lograría era ridículo, si sé de qué hablan pero será algo difícil verán cuando entren por ahí.

-Es nuestra única posibilidad Tyler, el tiempo se nos está acabando y ellos están desesperados debes poder ayudarnos.

-¿Es la única manera? Está bien escucha con atención Skipper debo decírtelo todo y ya antes que se den cuenta.

-Escuchamos Tyler.

-Pasado mañana volveré a subir, por las últimas cosas de Espiráculo que ya están esperando, pueden ir tus tíos en el submarino conmigo y los llevare a la guarida de Espiraculo para que todo esto termine.

-¿Puedes hacer eso?

-Sí, de hecho te llamaba para decirte que subiría pero dada la situación debo hacerlo como apenas llegamos muchos se están ocupando de otras cosas y pues me encargaron esto nadie se dará cuenta distraer a quien tiene que dar el acceso y ya.

-¿A qué hora seria eso?

-En la mañana. En punto de las 12 se tendrán que dar prisa y hacer lo que diga para que nadie los vea tengo que irme Skipper y Clemson, suerte- Se escuchó un sonido y después se cortó.

-Rápido Skipper debemos ir a avisarle a tus tíos sobre todo esto.

-No puedo ir, me obligarán a quedarme con ellos y no quiero debo averiguar este asunto quiero saber que todo saldrá bien.

-Solo vamos y tomaremos la distancia debemos decirles esto en persona para que nos entiendan, no podemos dejar pasar tiempo Skipper.

-Está bien, vamos a su guarida seguro que están ahí, te diré por dónde es- Empecé amarle indicaciones a Clemson para que se guiara.

Cuando Clemson por fin pudo entenderme y llegar nos estacionados justo enfrente, salimos del auto y tocamos pero nadie respondía volvimos a tocar y de nuevo nadie.

-¿De verdad crees que estén aquí?

-Seguro, aquí deben de estar resolviendo todo ¿Cuándo hablaste con ellos fue en otra parte?

-Ah, si tu tío Kowalski apenas llegaba a su casa.

-Entonces están en sus casas ¿Por qué? ¿No deberían estar resolviendo esto?

-Olvidas que puede que las mamás de tus amigos igual estén preocupadas por ellos quizás tratan de calmarla yo que se Skipper, bueno aun tienes tu celular envíales un mensaje que venga aquí de inmediato.

-Me lo hubieras dicho antes Clemson- Saque mi teléfono y envíe los tres mensajes- Ahora tendremos que esperar a que lleguen.

-De todas maneras Tyler ya dijo que podemos estar tranquilos, no te preocupes Skipper pasado mañana todo esto acabara y tendrás a tus amigos de vuelta.

-Ya lo sé, me alegra mucho no quiero ni pensar en cómo están los chicos solo tengo miedo de que sea demasiado tarde y Espiráculo piense en hacerles algo antes de eso.

-No les hará nada, si quiera hacerles algo ya lo hubiera hecho tienes que dejar de pensar lo peor Skipper, estarán bien.

-Lo que me recuerda que tendremos que entregarnos Clemso.

-De verdad Skipper no pienses en esas cosas ahora, solo piensa en que ellos volverán sanos y sanos nada mas ya luego habrá tiempo para preocuparse de eso.

Clemson y yo seguimos hablando, estábamos junto al auto esperando a mis tíos y vaya que estaban tardando, fui claro en el mensaje que los estaba esperando aquí con la solución para rescatarlo eso debió traerlos de inmediato, Clemson parecía tomarse todo a la ligera mientras yo enserio me preocupaba y de la nada ellos juntos llegaron.

Clemson y yo los miramos y ellos a nosotros, vinieron hacia nosotros inmediatamente me puse detrás de Clemson en caso de que intentarán llevarme con ellos o cualquier cosa.

-Skipper ya estamos aquí ¿Qué tienes que decirnos?- Dijo mi tío Kowalski algo extrañado, seguro por lo que hice.

-Bueno Clemson me dijo que habló contigo y les ofreció nuestra ayuda, el chico que tenemos dentro nos dijo que pasado mañana subirá por unas cosas de Espiráculo ustedes pueden ir en el submarino junto con él.

-¿Es algo seguro?- Pregunto mi tío Cabo.

-Seguro, confio en el chico se llama Tyler él los llevara basta la guarida de Espiráculo para que entren y así termine toda esta locura.

-Bien- Dijo mi tío Rico.

-¿Bien? Podría ser una trampa de espiráculo, entonces si tendríamos problemas Skipper no creo que debamos arriesgarnos de ese modo.

-No es una trampa les aseguro que pueden confiar en Tyler, nos ha dicho todo y nosotros a ustedes, es la única posibilidad por favor deben creerme.

-Te creemos Skipper sin embargo creerle a alguien que está dentro con Espiráculo no es la mejor de las opciones.

-Tienen que hacerlo, no les queda otra opción por favor yo confio en Tyler y si confían en mí también lo harán en él, los ayudara solo por favor traigan a todos sanos y salvo.

-Sera en la bahía ahí deberán verlo es un chico un poco mayor que nosotros solo un poco a las 12 sean puntuales porque Tyler no puede atrasarse sino los descubrirán- Dijo Clemson.

-¿Cómo conocen a alguien de adentro?

-Es algo secreto, después les diré todo cuando esto acabe.

-Skipper no puedes seguir huyendo Sabio y Barry ya los culparan mientras más se tarde este más difícil será la situación para ti.

-Regresar pasado mañana una vez que ustedes hayan rescatado a los chicos y sepa que están bien por favor les juro que regresar y daré la cara de mis actos.

-Tienes que entender que mientras más tiempo pase más culpable pareces y entonces no podremos ayudarte.

-Ya veré que hacemos, no soy culpable así que no importa si me tardo en volver de todas maneras no he hecho nada malo.

-Lo sabemos Skipper, pero pareces culpable, huiste y no quieres que nadie te encuentre, dime como se ve eso.

-Sé que se ve mal, pero les juro que tengo un motivo para haberme ido que les contaré cuando todo esto termine.

-¿Por qué no ahora?

-No lo entenderán hasta que yo mismo lo termine, escuchen ya les dije lo que tenía que decir, espero que tengan mucha suerte enserio cuídense y tráiganlos a salvo les prometo que cuando eso pase yo me entregaré.

-¿Por qué te gusta complicar todo Skipper?

-Porque a mi padre le gustaba, debo irme enserio suerte y cuídense- De inmediato Clemson y yo nos subimos al auto.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- Escuche que decía uno pero Clemson ya había avanzado.

-¡Lo siento!- Les grite ante de que nos alejáramos por completo.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-No he hecho las cosas bien, lo sabes solo espero que en verdad puedan perdonarme por, por todo esto y que los rescaten.

 **Nota de la autora: De nuevo una disculpa, como les digo no tengo cabeza para escribir en este momento no pensaba subir este pero no quería dejarlos más tiempo sin capítulo espero para el próximo poder compensarlo ya que nos acercamos al gran final.**

 **Eldayanet: Wazaa, si deberías estar preocupada por él y eso no lo llevara a nada bueno, por el momento aún están bien, quien sabe si sabrá la verdad o no pero veremos si es que puede con ello o no, Tyler estaba cuando Espiráculo lo dijo así que ya sabe, salió bueno que Clemson fuera a verlo le sirvió de mucho, Skipper no ayuda mucho en si inocencia pero esperemos que pueda demostrarla, desde luego harían eso, lamento si el capítulo nombra lo que esperabas en verdad intente hacerlo todos estos días, gracias.**

 **No olviden comentar si les gusto que les gustaría que pasara o algún a duda que tengan, cualquier cosa pero comenten.**

 **Hasta la próxima. Bye.**


	36. Chapter 36 Descontrol

Hola mis queridos lectores lamento en verdad no haber subido capítulo, como dije anteriormente no he podido escribir nada por lo que las actualizaciones se cambian ya NO habrá días fijos solo cada vez que tenga listo el capítulo lo subiré, tratare de no tardar demasiado ya que como ven estamos por llegar al final en verdad gracias por entender y sin más el capítulo de hoy.

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Tom McGrath y Eric Darnell creadores de la serie pero la historia sí es mía.**

 **Capítulo 36: Descontrol.**

 **Narrado por Skipper.**

El resto del día se fue volando desde que vimos a mis tíos, en verdad me sentía mal de huir de esta manera pero no puedo irme sin saber el secreto, espero realmente que puedan rescatarlos, confio plenamente en ellos. Era otro día y mañana ellos debían ir a encontrarse con Tyler y rescatar a los chicos espero que acudan seguramente Tyler también está viendo el modo de ingeniárselas para que ellos entren sin que los descubran. Realmente espero que todo salga bien.

-Skipper han pasado varias horas después de que les dijimos todo y sigues con esa cara ¿Qué te sucede?

-Bueno mañana harán una locura Clemson, realmente espero que puedan hacerlo no es que no confié en ellos pero es la primera vez que lo harán sin mi papá, no quiero pensar que perderé a más personas- Sé que no debo pensar así.

-Sí que confías en ellos Skipper, solo cálmate te aseguro que cuando todo suceda pronto tendremos noticias de que todo salió perfecto.

-Solo eso espero, bueno Clemson esta es la última carta de mi padre aunque las últimas en serio estuvieron confusas creo que aquí estará la respuesta- Tenia en mis manos la ultima carta.

-Las últimas cartas no decían nada, solo que tus padres se casaron y lo que tu padre pensaba al respecto solo eso Skipper- Clemson me quito la carta.

-Ya lo sé pero en la otra carta decía algo sobre Hans, seguro aquí mi padre lo supo o algo tiene que haber respuestas- Lo mire molesto, trate de quitarle la carta pero Clemson la alejaba de mí.

-Skipper tú mismo me lo contaste, tu padre cayó en una trampa ¿Cómo lo sabría?

-Sé que habrá algo en esto, no pudo caer tan fácil mi padre no es tan tonto, dame la carta Clemson es lo último que debo hacer por favor solo entrégamela- Clemson bufón molesto y me la dio.

-No sé por qué desde ayer te comportas de este modo, no pasara nada Clemson- Aun tenía la mirada molesta, lo ignore y me dispuse a leer.

 _El día comenzó algo extraño, debía entrenar con los chicos ya había perdido tiempo con Marlene entiendo que acabaremos de casarnos de una manera muy extraña pero no podía dejar que Hans ganara, debíamos entrenar para estar listos cuando el atacara, aunque Marlene ha insistido en que solo este día estemos juntos y ya después me dejara libre._

 _Durante el desayuno fue raro, ella por algún motivo no hablaba y de repente se fue ¿Estaré haciendo algo mal? Se fue corriendo me dejo esperando un buen rato ahí hasta que por fin volvió tarde en perdí explicaciones pero no quería hacer algo incorrecto y que este matrimonio empezara mal._

 _Resulta que tenía que ir a verse con Doris hasta Bronx, no la dejaría ir sola hasta ese lugar después que me lo dijo Marlene me abrazo y actuaba como si no me volviera a ver de nuevo, de alguna manera me contó que soñó que Hans me hacía algo, que poca confianza me tiene, aun así en verdad parecía asustada sé que parece una situación terrible pero tiene que confiar en que podre con él, no hay forma de que me gane, él jamás ganara._

 _Creo que Marlene esta lista, debemos ir a ver a Doris y ver qué pasa por alguna razón la noto extraña ¿Qué será? Pensé que todo estaba en orden, quizás solo es esto es la primera vez que estamos pasando por una situación como esta y a pesar de hacerlo tan rápido no queremos arruinarlo, en fin hablaré con ella cuando regresemos y le diré que no hay nada que temer. Quizás también le cuente de estas cartas veremos qué pasa._

-No puede ser.

-¿Qué sucede Skipper?

-No dice nada, tal como dijiste, solo llega a una parte bastante extraña donde se van a la trampa- No podía creerlo.

-Te lo dije quizás Hans gano por su astucia o yo que se no lo conoces Skipper no puedes estar seguro de que encontrarías la verdad- Estaba seguro que lo encontraría.

-Clemson en verdad pensé que encontraría la respuesta, que mi papá lo había encontrado pero que Hans se adelantó ¿Qué hare ahora?

-Aceptar la verdad, quizás no hay nada o quizás sí pero jamás lo sabremos debes aceptarlo Skipper por eso no quería que continuaras.

-Tenía que saber qué es lo que paso Clemson mi papa murió por algo y debo saber que es pero parece que nada me llevara a la respuesta ¿Debo solo aceptarlo?

-¿Qué más quieres hacer? ¿Ir hasta Dinamarca a preguntarle al loco ese? Porque no solo dejas es tema en paz Skipper, tus tíos no se detuvieron por eso como tú, tu mamá tampoco ¿Por qué tu si?

-Porque quizás soy la única persona que se dio cuenta Clemson ¿No has pensado en eso? El dolor era mucho en todos quizás ignoraron la verdad sin darse cuenta pero yo no si tengo que ir hasta ese lugar lo haré.

-Claro Skipper lo veras y te dirá todo ¿Estás loco? Dijiste que lo dejarás ir.

-Estaba seguro de que encontraría respuestas Clemson no puedo quedarme así debo saber que ha pasado.

-Skipper debes aceptar que no hay forma de saberlo solo aceptarlo ¿Quieres? Es lo mejor no te detendrá solo porque no pudiste averiguarlo por favor Skipper déjalo ir.

-Tratare Clemson, ahora solo pensaré en el rescate de los chicos pero cuando eso termine no me importa estar en la cárcel pensaré y preguntare lo que deba para averiguar la verdad, no me quedare así.

-Dijiste que lo aceptarías.

-Aceptaría la verdad pero como no la hay no puedo aceptar que Hans haya ganado así, mi papá no debió morir esa vez y encontrare la razón.

-Está bien como quieras Skipper, sabes que ya es tarde deberíamos dormir después de todo mañana es el gran día y deberemos estar listos para lo que sea.

Solo me acomode para dormir en la parte trasera pero no lo hice, cerrando los ojos pensaba en esto no puedo creer que en verdad me haya pasado esto, pensé que encontraría la verdad quería entender que fue lo que paso porque las cosas salieron de esa manera, debía tratar de encontrar la verdad sé que está ahí solo necesito esforzarme más.

No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo llevaba de esta manera, de todas maneras dormir seria imposible pero tampoco quería discutir con Clemson desde ayer siempre me está diciendo eso aunque tampoco me puedo molestar con él, de pronto un celular empezó a sonar, no era el mío.

-¿Qué sucede?- Escuche decir a Clemson, iba preguntarle quien era quizás de nuevo era Tyler.

-¿Señor? ¿En verdad quiere verme ahora? Es que yo… no, no es eso me llama en mal momento no había sabido nada de usted en algo de tiempo- Eso se escuchaba extraño, decidí fingir que dormía.

-De acuerdo en este momento, no tardare nada descuide, si se dónde es, voy para allá- Escuche como Clemson colgaba y salía del auto.

¿A dónde ira? ¿Qué está pasando? Me hubiera despertado si fuera algo malo ¿Verdad? Aunque sería algo que me afectara a mí, sin perder más el tiempo igual que él salí de auto aun podía verlo, por alguna razón esto se me hizo bastante extraño ¿Clemson yéndose sin decirme nada? Él no es así, comencé a seguirlo con precaución de que no me viera quería ver que me ocultaba.

Al principio Clemson caminaba cuidando que nadie lo siguiera, la noche ayudaba a esconderme cuando Clemson se sentía observado, después de unas calles fue caminando con calma. No tenía idea de a donde lo seguía solo iba detrás de él. Llego un momento en el que mi celular empezó a sonar por suerte conteste antes de que Clemson se diera cuenta.

-Lo siento no puedo hablar- Ni siquiera vi de quien se trataba.

-¿Skipper? Que alegría escucharte, veras estamos buscando a tus tíos pero no los encontramos por ningún lado.

-Lo siento Clasificado no puedo hablar, estarán ocupados debo colgar.

-No Skipper ¡Espera!- Pero no espere y colgué, me preocupe mucho más de seguir a Clemson que lo que sea que quería Clasificado.

Me olvide de eso y me preocupe por seguir a Clemson, mientras más lo seguía más se me hacía conocido el camino pero no quería decir nada antes de verlo. Fue cuando por fin lo vi Clemson iba directo al club, desde luego estaba cerrado y en mal estado no han pasado tantos días desde aquel ¿O sí?

Clemson entro no dude en entrar después de él ¿Que estaba haciendo aquí? En verdad estaba confundido creo que llego el momento de saber lo que estaba pasando realmente.

-¡Clemson! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- Corrí hacia él, él se detuvo enseguida y me miro.

-¿Estabas siguiéndome? ¿Desde cuando haces eso Skipper?

-Desde cuando tú me ocultas las cosas Clemson, no entiendo porque te fuiste sin decirme nada es por eso que te seguí.

-No puedes estar aquí Skipper de verdad tienes que irte.

-No hasta que me digas la verdad ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Quién te llamo? Hasta entonces me iré.

-¿Quieres oír la verdad? Es a mí a quien me buscan Skipper, Sabio y Barry me ayudaban pero yo era quien hacia todo esto, quien me llamo fue mi jefe me dijo que lo encontrara aquí.

-Tu ¿Vendes las armas? No puede ser Clemson, ahora entiendo porque tienes una además ahora todo tiene sentido, me están culpando cuando deberían ser a ti a quien culpan estas arruinando mi vida.

-Luego lo hablamos Skipper ahora debes irte mi jefe no debe tardar y no quiero que te vea aquí y todo esto salga peor por favor Skipper debes irte ahora.

-Clemson no puedes pedirme eso después de que me dices esto ¿Crees que puedo confiar en alguien que hace algo ilegal? Desde el principio te buscaban a ti y ahora me has llevado contigo, ese día vine por ti porque pensé que eras inocente pero eres igual.

-Skipper quizás no te he dicho la verdad en algunas cosas.

-Clemson iré a prisión por tu culpa ¿Por eso me decías que no me preocupara? Total los dos iremos a prisión y yo por defenderte sobre de todos.

-Skipper ya te dije lo hablaremos luego ahora no es el mejor momento.

-Hace tiempo que no escuchaba ese nombre- Esa voz no era de Clemson y tampoco mía, de la oscuridad salió un sujeto extraño aparte caminaba algo extraño ¿Lo he visto en algún lado?

-¿Señor?- Pregunto confundido Clemson.

-¿Por qué preguntas?- Dije.

-Jamás lo he visto todo era por teléfono por eso pregunto Skipper ahora mejor vete.

-Peculiar nombre chico, y tú eres familiar a alguien que conocí- En verdad era extraño este sujeto.

-Clemson será mejor que…- Pero el sujeto extraño me interrumpió.

-Jamás me entere de esto, estoy bastante seguro de que lo eres dime una sola cosa chico ¿Me conoces?- Iba dirigido hacia mí.

-Ah, no- Se me hacía familiar pero no lo sé.

-Años después y me encuentro con esto, por lo que me imagino debes tener 16 años ¿Cierto?- Bien, este tipo me estaba asustando.

-Sí, pero escuche no sé quién es usted así que Clemson vámonos de una buena vez.

-Quizás te hayan contado de mi o no, no tengo idea y apenas te veo y sé que lo que estoy pensando es verdad incluso así te llamas no puedo creer lo irónico que es esto además de sorprendente.

-No tengo idea de que…- De nuevo interrumpió.

-No sé si te lo hayan dicho quizás no, por tu mirada sé que estás buscando en tu memoria de donde te hago familiar pero lo corregiré, nunca nos hemos visto hasta ahora Skipper- No me agrado la forma en la que dijo mi nombre.

-Señor este chico no tiene nada que ver solo deje que se vaya no es nadie- Dijo Clemson.

-Me llamo Hans- Y el mundo para mí se detuvo.

-¿Qué?- Apenas dije.

-¿Entonces si conoces mi nombre? No era para menos también sabes ¿Qué es lo que hice? Hace dieciséis años mate a alguien con tu mismo nombre y apariencia similar ¿Qué casualidad no?- Entonces si me quede sin palabras, no podía creer que él estaba aquí parado justo en frente mío.

-Pero jamás imagine que esa persona tuvo un hijo, porque tú eres su hijo ¿No? Cuando te vi entrar pensé que mi mente me estaba jugando cruelmente cuando oír tu nombre fu peor pero ahora veo que no me equivoco.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Deberías estar en la cárcel en Dinamarca.

-Si tu padre no podía atraparte menos una prisión, tarde demasiado allá las cosas son demasiado complicadas pude escapar y no dude en venir al parecer todo esto es en verdad increíble.

-¿Trabajas para Hans? La persona que mato a mi papá ¡Que te pasa Clemson!

-Ya te dije que no lo conocía hasta hoy y ni siquiera sabía cómo era así casi como tu Skipper debes tranquilizarte ¿Si?

-Eres muy parecido a tu padre niño, seguro que lo es digo escuchaste mí nombre y enseguida supiste quien era- Hans empezó a acercarse hacia mí.

-¿Cómo demonios escapaste? ¿Cómo es que no nos avisaron de esto?

-Skipper creo que no me has entendido, escapar vaya que fui difícil aún más que tardarán en darse cuenta y mucho más evitar que la noticia llegara aquí, aunque no pude del todo seguramente la noticia llego ya- Y recordé la llamada de Clasificado buscando a mis tíos y preocupados.

-¿Qué vienes hacer aquí?

-Veras Skipper, desde que tu padre me descubrió no me quedo de otra que hacer tratos a escondidas ¿Crees que en la cárcel no iba a poder? Lo hacia Clemson trabajaba para mi tal y como te dice jamás me conoció solo eran llamadas deje de contactarme con él por hacer esto de la fuga y vaya sorpresa que trajo consigo.

-Si pero no respondiste mi pregunta ¿Qué viniste a hacer aquí?

-Que altanero Skipper, no me sorprende solo vine a hablar con Clemson sobre el negocio aunque también venia por otro asunto que no te interesa, sinceramente ahora ya no lo sé jamás me entere que tuviera un hijo te escondieron bien.

-No te tengo miedo Hans, al contrario siempre quise estar así frente a frente- Una sonrisa burlona apareció.

-¿De verdad? No puedo creerlo niño, bueno ya estamos frente a frente ¿Qué quieres hacer ahora? Estoy furioso sabes no puedo creer que algo de Skipper aun este con vida, pensaba venir a hablar con tu madre de algunos asuntos.

-¡No te le acercarás! Yo igual estoy furioso no puedo creer que vencieras a mi papá pero claro eres de lo peor hiciste algo y por eso es que le ganaste porque jamás hubieras podido.

-También listo niño, ¿Te han contado lo que hice? Vaya sin lugar a dudas es admirable tu comportamiento antes eso tan terrible ¿No lo crees?

-Skipper ya vámonos- Dijo apenas audible para mí, Clemson, no querría irme ya lo tenía enfrente como siempre quise aunque no de la mejor manera.

-No, sé que hay algo detrás de todo esto pero nadie más que yo lo sabe o bueno lo estaba averiguando pero llegue a un callejón sin salida, no entiendo como alguien como tú ganaste.

-¿Alguien como yo? Que ignorante eres niño, está bien ya que nadie quiere abrirte los ojos lo haré yo te contare que fue lo que hice para derrotar a tu padre deberías sentarte o mejor no- Entonces empezó a reír.

Clemson me tomo del brazo y me jalo pero lo empuje, en verdad querría oírlo aunque no entiendo porque lo dice de este modo.

-Claro que quería ganarle a tu padre estaba harto de que siempre estuviera a punto de ganar y yo tuviera que huir, fue fácil encontrar la manera o bueno no lo fue como sabrás tus tíos ya estaban casados menos él me debatí mucho en hacerlo porque podía fallar pero ¿Qué más podía perder?

-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste Hans? ¡Responde! Sé que tú jamás pudiste hacerlo sin algo.

-¿De verdad no lo vez niño? Está bien, ¿Cómo hacer caer un hombre? Enamorándolo desde luego, fue difícil no quería hacerlo pero ganar era más importante así que un día le llame a alguien para que lo hiciera, se llamaba Marlene seguro la conoces- Y el mundo se detuvo. No, no, no, no.

-¡Eso no es verdad! Sé que algo hiciste pero no eso ¿Por qué no me dices la verdad Hans? ¡Deja de mentir!

-Es la verdad niño, la contrate para eso y ve funciono tuvimos millones de dificultades Kowalski y Rico fueron uno ellos insistían en descubrirla y vaya que lo hicieron- Ahora recuerdo que en una de las cartas mencionaba eso pero mi papá no lo creyó y yo tampoco.

-No sé si te han mencionado que paso ese día, bueno desde luego era una trampa y tu mamá lo llevo a ese lugar para que ahí el muriera no sé con qué pretexto lo llevo solo tenía que llevarlo ahí y yo haría todo- En la última carta decía que mi papá acompañaba a mi mamá, no, no, no.

-No me esperaba que su equipo estuviera ahí, ciertamente me complicaron mucho el asunto pero el resultado fue el que quería, niño si pones las cosas en contexto es obvio que fue tu madre todo el tiempo piénsalo solamente- Y cada una de las cartas tuvo un poco más de sentido, aunque no del todo.

-No es cierto- Dije más para mí que para él.

-Tu querías la verdad ahí la tienes, no esperaba que de ese corto matrimonio saliera un hijo y que hijo casi eres él, esto será emocionante ¿Sabes? Pensé que había acabado con tu padre pero falta una cosa- Hans saco un arma y me apunto.

-Tuviste que hacer eso porque sabes que jamás podrías ganarle y aun así mira dieciséis años sin saber que no ganaste- No me importaba lo que tenía Hans en las manos ni nada más.

-Esta vez no habrá fallas, tu madre arruinó esa vez aquí nadie lo arruinara- De la nada Clemson empujo a Hans haciendo que este cayera igual que su arma, Clemson lo golpeo solo una vez alejando el arma.

-¡Skipper vámonos!- Grito Clemson, tomándome del brazo y jalándome esta vez lo seguí.

Clemson y yo corrimos como nunca, no mirábamos atrás solo corríamos sin parar, seguíamos y seguíamos hasta que enserio no pudimos más, Clemson de dirigió al gran parque central fue ahí cuando nos detuvimos pero igual nos escondidos detrás de unos arbustos por cualquier cosa, esperábamos hasta que nuestras respiraciones se calmaran sin hacer ruido.

-Skipper ¿Estas bien?- Pregunto Clemson después de un rato.

-Tengo que ir a mi casa Clemson.

-¿Para qué?

-Solo debo ir- Salí de los arbustos y empecé a caminar.

-Skipper…- Lo interrumpí.

-¡No quiero hablar de eso! No ahora y menos contigo que todo este tiempo me metiste.

-Skipper ya te explique qué…- De nuevo lo interrumpí.

-¡No digas más! Mi papá confio en la persona equivocada y mira lo que paso hice lo mismo y por eso iré a la cárcel, tengo que ir a mi casa.

-Skipper sé que estas molesto, lo entiendo escucha déjame acompañarte hasta que rescaten a los demás y entonces si te prometo que te dejaré en paz pero no ahora y menos con ese loco que esta allá afuera.

-Está bien, tampoco quiero que te vaya a hacer algo por lo que acabas de hacer solo hasta que rescaten a los chicos ahora vamos a mi casa.

-De acuerdo, no está lejos el lugar donde dejamos el auto vayamos por él y de ahí vamos a tu casa.

-Está bien pero habrá que darnos prisa.

-Seguro- Ahí acabo la conversación, Clemson y yo comenzamos a caminar sin hablar, no quería para nada hablar con él después de todo esto aunque de todas maneras me salvo y ha estado para mi pero es un criminal y ahora también lo soy.

Cuando llegamos a donde habíamos déjalo el auto tampoco dijimos nada, solo subimos y nos dirigimos hacia mi casa, repasaba en mi cabeza una y otra vez las palabras de Hans, no podría creer que lo tuve en frente menos que estaba aquí. Cuando llegamos a mi casa solo le dije a Clemson que esperara en al auto y sin ninguna delicadeza entre a la casa.

-¡Mamá!- Me sentía a explotar, tenía demasiadas emociones en mí que no sabía cómo controlarlas.

-¿Skipper? No puede ser regresaste me alegra...- La interrumpí.

-Ya se la verdad, sé que paso con mi papá realmente sé que fue tu culpa.

-Skipper...

-Empecé a investigar desde hace tiempo la verdad, porque sabía que el no pudo perder de esa manera pro claro cayo en la trampa porque tú lo llévate era muy claro yo no lo vi porque claro ¿Quién iba a pensar en eso?

-Déjame explicarte…

-¿Explicar qué? Todo es tan claro, tu solo tenías que enamorarlo para que no viera venir a Hans y funciono jamás lo imagino y ese día perdió por eso.

-No es así como fueron las cosas.

-¿Y cómo fueron? Él en verdad te quería, todos le decían que tú no eras buena y él no los escucho y al final eso lo acabo, fui algo que no debió pasar pero no quedo de otras después de que el murió.

-¡No digas eso! Primero que nada ¿Cómo te enteraste?

-Resulta que Hans está aquí, sé que se oye extraño lo vi estuvo enfrente de mí se sorprendió mucho al parecer no sabía de mí, me dijo muchas cosas nos dijimos muchas cosas al final me conto la verdad y no le creí pero viéndolo todo claro que era la verdad incluso tu no lo has negado.

-¿Cómo que Hans está aquí? Skipper él es muy peligroso.

-Claro que lo es, agradezco que estuviera ahí para decirme lo que nadie quería ¿O me negaras que ellos también lo sabían?

-Skipper no puedes confiar en Hans, te dijo lo que quería no todo debes escucharme por favor.

-He tenido dieciséis años escuchándote y jamás me lo dijiste, sé que Hans no es confiable pero sé que es la verdad claro que lo sé porque ahora todo encaja, como sea debo irme ahora no quiero hablar solo tenía que ver que me podía decir.

-Si Hans esta allá afuera es muy peligroso odiaba demasiado a tu padre no podremos dudar en que vaya a hacerte algo.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? Mataste a mi papá- Y entonces lo sentí, golpeó mi mejilla.

-Jamás vuelvas a decir eso Skipper- Furiosos salí de ahí ella gritaba mi nombre pero no atendí, entre al auto y enseguida Clemson avanzó.

-Espera, regresa pero con cautela- Dije tranquilo. Clemson solo obedeció de nuevo quedamos cerca de mi casa.

-¿Qué sucede?- Saque mi teléfono y llame.

-Hans es peligroso- Fue lo único que le dije.

-¿Skipper? Por fin contestas escucha tus tíos son ilocalizables no entiendo que está pasando te diré algo demasiado importante sucede que…- Interrumpí.

-Hans está aquí.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Acabo de verlo, Clasificado necesito pedirte un gran favor ven de inmediato a mi casa puede que Hans intente hacerle algo a mi mamá necesito que vengas y la cuiden ¿Podrías hacerme ese favor?

-Claro ¿Estas con ella?

-Si estoy adentro con ella por eso les digo que se apuren Hans intento atacarme, por favor ahora no le digan nada a mis tíos.

-No podemos hacer eso ellos deben de saberlo ¿Por qué nos pides eso?

-Mañana intentarán rescatarlos a todos irán contra espiráculo y no quiero que lo de Hans los distraiga y algo terrible pase sé que les he pedido demasiadas cosas y les he fallado pero realmente esto será lo último por favor.

-De acuerdo Skipper, nosotros tampoco queremos que su misión falle, estamos ya en camino no te muevas de ahí los mantendremos a salvo- Y colgó.

-Pero no estás en la casa Skipper.

-Lo sé, si les decía que no empezaríamos a pelear, solo hay que escóndenos como siempre y cuando lleguen nos vamos- Hicimos lo mismo de siempre solo nos escondimos.

Sin decir de nuevo nada hasta que escuchamos como un auto se acercaba y luego paraba, levante un poco la cabeza para verlos, apenas logre ver como bajaban del auto y se dirigían rápidamente a mi casa.

-Listo, ya vámonos- En cuanto ellos entraron nosotros nos fuimos, por lo menos ella estaría a salvo de Hans, seguro estará furioso.

No tengo ni idea de en qué lugar Clemson se estaciono solo de la nada paro, esto se estaba saliendo totalmente de lugar.

-¿Estas bien Skipper?

-No- Y algunas lágrimas salieron.

-Creo que ha sido demasiado para ti.

-¿Lo crees? ¿Qué deberé hacer ahora? ¿Vivir con la misma persona que mato a mi padre? Hans, no debimos huir de ahí.

-Te hubiera matado Skipper, se ve que la cárcel le hizo demasiado daño.

-Ahora está por ahí, quien sabe que haciendo Clemson no puedo con esto ¿Qué debo hacer? Por más que quiera no la puedo odiar pero no puedo dejar pasar que mato a mi padre.

-Hans solo te conto lo malo ¿No crees que hay algo bueno? Por algo tus tíos no hicieron nada.

-También quiero saber que paso con eso ¿Porque mis tíos lo dejaron pasar?

-Quizás hay mucho más de lo que sabes Skipper quizás no todo es malo debes pensar en eso ¿No te dijo nada tu mamá?

-Trato pero no la deje, no quiero hablar con ella en este momento, todos quienes me rodean me han mentido, mi mamá, mis tíos hasta tu Clemson.

-En serio lo siento Skipper, se que una disculpa no lo compensa pero cuando eso acabe prometo decirte todo y quizás entenderás o quizás no.

-Tampoco te puedo odiar, eres mi amigo solo quiero que esto sea un sueño, despertar y ver que ellos dos están conmigo.

-Hans no gano Skipper, porque aun quedas tu eres la máxima prueba de que no gano, no dejes que gane.

-No, lo haré será una locura pero hay algo que quiero hacer Clemson.

-No me sorprendes Skipper, ¿Qué locura quieres hacer?

-Dirígete a la bahía, faltan pocas horas para que amanezca Hans lo dejaremos para después.

-Tú no te acercarás a Hans, ese tipo es peligroso casi te mata y no dudara en hacerlo de nuevo, se lo que ahora quieres hacer y está bien lo haremos pero Hans es algo que ya no te dejaré hacer.

-Me metiste y traicionaste y sigo aquí contigo Clemson es lo menos que puedes hacer por mí, tienes que apoyarme en esto como yo lo he hecho contigo.

-Una vez me salvaste y ahora debo hacer lo mismo por ti, Hans es algo que ya no harás ese tipo va más allá de todo Skipper su sola presencia me alteró.

-¿Por qué no me dejas hacerlo? Clemson eres un criminal me has mentido e iré a la cárcel por tu culpa ¿Por qué debería hacerte caso?

-¡Porque quiero que vivas Skipper! Yo también como tu he perdido gente e igual que tú no quiero perder más eres mi único amigo también estoy cansado de perder personas como tú.

-Me siento terrible, no sé qué voy a hacer ahora estoy en verdad mal Clemson y quiero que Hans se acabe de una vez por todas pero está bien, Hans será algo en lo que no me meteré.

-Promételo, Skipper estoy hablando enserio prométemelo.

-Lo prometo.

 **Nota de la autora: ¿Qué tal? Muchos al principio me preguntaban si Hans saldría jamás aclare eso pero como acaban de ver tendrá participación en lo último, y Skipper ya sabe la verdad ¿Cómo manejará esto? Y los chicos ¿Podrán contra Espiráculo? Gracias por seguir leyendo.**

 **Reitero ya NO habrá días fijos para actualizar subiré cada vez que tenga listo el capítulo, tratare de no tardar, gracias por entender.**

 **No olviden comentar si les gusto que les gustaría que pasara o algún a duda que tengan, cualquier cosa pero comenten.**

 **Hasta la próxima. Bye.**


	37. Chapter 37 Contra Espiráculo

Hola mis queridos lectores por suerte y gracias a mi imaginación pude acabar a tiempo el capítulo y como decidí no dejarlos así puede decidí subir como ya explique en el capítulo anterior no habrá días fijos sino cada vez que tenga listo el capítulo, nos acercamos al final y sin más el capítulo de hoy.

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Tom McGrath y Eric Darnell creadores de la serie pero la historia sí es mía.**

 **Capítulo 37: Contra Espiráculo.**

 **Narrado por Skipper.**

No había podido dormir bien esto me estaba matando ¿Cuánto había dormido? ¿Dos o tres horas? No tengo idea pero era suficiente para mí, todo me daba vueltas esto es realmente terrible ¿Cómo ha pasado esto? Todo estaba de alguna manera bien y de repente me entero que Clemson es el responsable de todo esto y lo otro. Aun no puedo creerlo quería decir miles de cosas pero no dije nada solo me fui.

¿Ahora qué haré? Ah ya se, ir a la cárcel eso es lo que pasara ¿Cómo no me di cuenta de todo lo que estaba pasando? Por eso buscaban a Clemson al principio por eso era amigo de Sabio y Barry, y por eso me pidieron que me alejara de él sabía que no era la mejor persona del mundo pero pensé que podía hacer que se alejara de eso sin darme cuenta que era él quien me metía en eso.

No sé por qué sigo con él, aunque es lo único que me queda no puedo dejarlo como si nada porque ahora también lo metí en un problema grande con Hans por evitar que me matara así que estamos en esto juntos hasta que debamos entregarnos, no pensé que esto terminaría así.

-Bueno en unos minutos serán las 12 y todo pasara ¿Estas bien?

-Lo estoy, solo quiero que esto acabe ¿Si? Realmente quiero que esto salga bien así que solo esperaremos y veremos que sucede- Clemson prefirió no decir más, sabía muy bien que mi trato con él ya no sería el mismo.

Nos quedamos en silencio, aún faltaban varios minutos pero eso ya no importaba solo quería que esto acabara de una buena vez. Mi celular empezó a sonar lo deje pasar no quería hablar en este momento con nadie pero era insistente finalmente conteste sin siquiera ver quien era.

-Skipper ¿No sabes si tus tíos tienen algún plan para hacer algo? Digo para rescatar a todos- Ah era Lucy.

-Si de hecho está por comenzar el plan ya todo acabara Lucy descuida ya pronto nos enteraremos.

-Es que mi mamá me dijo algo, recuerdo que Tyler te estaba ayudando en todo esto y resulta que Espiráculo sabe que el traidor es él y que tiene un plan para hoy mismo por eso te llamo, Skipper quizás es una trampa- ¡No puede ser!

-Clemson rápido dirígete a la bahía- No tuvo que preguntar nada enseguida se puso en marcha.

-Skipper ¿Qué vas a hacer?- Pregunto Lucy.

-No tengo la menor idea, esta tal vez sea la única oportunidad de rescatarlos pero no quiero que ellos vayan a una trampa segura- Esto no podía ser más difícil.

-Lo sé por eso te pregunto- ¿Qué hago?

-Tengo que colgar Lucy, no sé qué haré pero te prometo que hoy todos regresan sanos y salvos, adiós- Y con eso colgué.

-Lo mismo te pregunto Skipper ¿Les dirás?

-Quiero hacerlo pero temo que si le decimos a Tyler él no quiera o algo además de que mis tíos puedan no querer hacerlo.

-Ya casi llegamos debes decidir- ¿Qué haré? Con el teléfono entre mis manos de nuevo llame.

-¡Tío Cabo! ¿Ya están allá?- No debía sonar nervioso.

-Ah sí estamos aquí Skipper ¿Está pasando algo extraño? Apenas hemos notado que la ráfaga polar nos ha buscado como locos además de más personas- Seguro es lo de Hans, ahora no.

-No, quizás quieren saber de ustedes o yo que se no los he visto tampoco solo quiero advertirles una cosa.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Puede que vayan a una trampa.

-¿Qué? Entonces tu amigo no es de confianza.

-¡No! Él si es de confianza no tiene idea de que Espiráculo sabe que él lo traicionó al parecer Espiráculo sí que es muy listo, deben confiar en Tyler- En ese momento llegamos a la bahía- es posiblemente una trampa, no le digan a Tyler y tengan muchísimo cuidado.

-¿Estás seguro que Tyler no sabe nada?

-No, él no se dio cuenta de que Espiráculo se enteró solo no le digan nasa puede que se asusté y ya no haga nada ¿Continuarán con esto?- Clemson y yo nos bajamos del auto.

-No tenemos otra opción Skipper, es ahora o nunca pero gracias por avisarnos ¿Seguro que todo está bien?

-Desde luego, solo rescátenlos y salgan bien, verán que todo está perfecto aquí cuando esto acabe.

-De acuerdo confiamos en ti, debo colgar tranquilo Skipper todo estará bien- Quisiera pensar eso.

-Suerte- Fue lo último que dije antes de colgar.

-Bueno ya estamos aquí pero ya les dijiste ¿Quieres quedarte aquí hasta que salgan?- ¿Y si a pesar de la advertencia algo pasaba?

-No, ven conmigo- Fui hacia la bahía.

-Skipper dime ahora ¿Qué quieres hacer?

-Estoy cansado de las trampas, ayudaré a mis tíos no dejaré que se enfrenten a Espiráculo cuando él tiene todas las de ganar así que intentaré ayudarles.

-¿Estás loco? Primero casi dejas que Hans te dispare luego quieres ir a buscarlo y ahora quieres ir contra otro demente, creo que estas yendo demasiado lejos.

-Clemson no me importa lo que digas en otro momento claro que lo hubiera tomado en cuenta pero ahora ya no, me mentiste y eso no lo olvidaré así que con o sin ti iré a ayudarlos- A lo lejos pude ver a Tyler recogiendo unas cajas.

-¡Tyler! Hola- Dije acercándome a él. Clemson me siguió.

-Hola chicos, no esperaba verlos hoy, tus tíos ya están el submarino Skipper aunque actuaban un poco extraño ¿Quieres ir a verlos?

-No, no saben que estoy aquí y no deben saberlo quiero ir con ustedes.

-Queremos ir con ustedes Tyler- Dijo Clemson.

-¿Por qué? ¿Paso algo?

-No, escucha quiero ayudar sé que es una locura pero realmente quiero ir, tengo que hacerlo quizás no lo entiendas Tyler y sé que llevamos poco de conocernos, solo este favor pido- Tyler suspiro.

-Está bien Skipper, mira tus tíos están atrás con las demás cajas hay que darnos prisa solo me falta meter esta caja, supongo que puedo escondernos en el lugar de los torpedos.

-¿En el lugar de los torpedos? ¿Es seguro?

-Es el único lugar que tengo, no te preocupes no tenemos torpedos ni nada como eso solo los meteré ahí en lo que nos metemos ¿Quieren ir o no?

-Está bien- Seguimos a Clemson hasta el submarino que no se veía muy grande pero bueno no podía quejarme, al entrar solo unas luces alumbraban.

-Bien Skipper y Clemson métanse aquí no pasada nada te sacaré cuando lleguemos y no hagan ruido- Clemson y yo nos metimos en el compartimiento que era bastante chico e incómodo.

Solo pudimos oír el ruido de los motores seguido de cómo nos hundimos, poco fue el ruido cuando oímos las hoces de mis tíos al parecer Tyler les explicaba la guarida de Espiráculo, puse mucha atención donde dijo que estaban los demás presos, Tyler explico otras cosas cuando de nuevo dejaron de escucharse voces, seguido sentimos como si chocáramos con algo varios ruidos sonaron y la escotilla se abrió.

Los siguientes ruidos fueron confusos, escuche una voz ajena seguido deje de escucharla, luego escuche las voces de mis tíos, silencio y Tyler abrió la compuerta.

-¿Están bien? Lamento el ruido y alboroto aún no se conducir muy bien esta cosa, tus tíos ya salieron al parecer planean otra cosa no tengo idea de porqué- Clemson y yo salimos de ese "escondite" vaya que fue incómodo.

-Siempre hacen eso descuida, Tyler quédate aquí ¿Si?

-¿Porque?

-Cuando rescaten a los chicos necesitaremos como volver ¿No?

-Pero no tengo que quedarme aquí, pueden avisarme y vendré.

-Por favor solo quédate aquí Tyler es para ahorrar tiempo además eres el único que sabe que estamos aquí por cualquier cosa.

-Tú ganas Skipper me quedare aquí, suerte y tengan mucho cuidado.

-¿No tienes un atajo para llegar a donde están prisioneros? Debo liberar de inmediato a los chicos.

-Tu sí que estás loco Skipper, deberás seguir derecho hasta doblar a la izquierda ahí seguirás pero ten cuidado hay guardias y podrían alertar a Espiráculo de ahí pasarás dos pasillos y al tercero doblaras a la derecha ahí estará.

-Que complicado.

-Sabes que así es espiráculo, solo ten mucho cuidado con los guardias, solo tengan cuidado el cristal es resistente pero no debemos confiarnos- Tyler me dio una tarjeta- Donde están solo pueden abrirlas con esa tarjeta, cuídenla.

-Seguro, quédate aquí Tyler y tú también ten cuidado por cualquier cosa ya volvemos- Clemson y yo salimos por la escotilla, no había nadie, solo un gran panel de control con muchos botones, tenía razón era puro cristal incluso el suelo.

-Increíble guarida ¿No lo crees?- Dijo Clemson.

-Es impresionante, pero no tenemos tiempo para admirar este lugar vamos con cuidado- Empezamos a caminar rápido, siguiendo las indicaciones de Tyler.

Cuando doblamos por el pasillo de la izquierda los vidrios estaban más opacos ya no se veía al agua con total claridad nos extrañamos pero seguimos caminando entonces escuchamos voces, teníamos que derivarlos sin hacer ruidos ¿Cómo hacer eso?

-¿Qué hacemos Clemson? No debemos hacer ruido o si no alertarán y estaremos en serios problemas- Aun escuchábamos las voces de ¿Dos o tres?

-Creo que debemos atacar- Pero ¿Y si son muchos? Estaba por decir algo cuando un ruido fuerte se escuchó.

-¡Los intrusos llegaron! Debemos ir con el jefe- Se escuchó más ruido alejándose cada vez más seguido de silencio.

-Creo que se han ido Skipper, rus tíos ya debieron de actuar es nuestra oportunidad seguro todos los guardias están donde quiera que estén tus tíos- Seguimos caminando, llegamos al otro punto que dijo Tyler pasamos los dos pasillos y nos metimos en otro con la gran diferencia de que ahora no había cristal sino metal.

-Seguro es por aquí, todo esto es demasiado extraño ¿No lo crees?

-Quizás espiráculo no tenía terminado todo esto después de todo fue gracias a nuestra advertencia que huyó, dijo Tyler que estarían aquí.

-Sigue avanzando seguramente aún falta- Hice caso a lo que Clemson decía y seguimos avanzando incluso pasamos otro pasillo hasta que llegamos a donde había puertas ¿Seria aquí? Nos acercamos a la primera de ellas, pasamos la tarjeta que nos dio Tyler y se abrió.

-¿Hola?- Di un paso adentro, por alguna razón estaba demasiado oscuro.

-¿Skipper? ¡Skipper!- Era Becky, ella salió de la oscuridad y me abrazo, todo lo que me venía abrumando se desvaneció.

-Becky ¡Estas bien! No puedo creerlo en verdad estás bien- Seguíamos abrazados, en verdad la extrañe todo esto han sido puros giros inesperados pero ella me ha calmado.

-Skipper…- Escuche la voz se Clemson, cierto no era momento para esto, me separe de ella.

-Debemos sacer a los otros- Salimos de ese lugar, le entregue la tarjeta a Clemson el entendió de inmediato.

-¿Cómo es que estas aquí? Hace un rato apagaron las luces de ese lugar y se escuchaban ruidos.

-Es una larga historia, pero esos ruidos seguro son tu padre con su equipo vinimos a rescatarlos.

-¿Te dejaron venir en algo tan peligroso?

-No exactamente, pero creo que la intención es la que cuenta ¿No lo crees? Becky luego que explico todo lo que importa ahora es que salgas de aquí.

-Skipper antes que nada sigues averiguando el secreto- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué toca un tema tan delicado?

-Lo que sucede es que…

-¡Skipper! No me lo creo que estés aquí ¿Cómo paso?- Llego Daniel me abrazo pero por poco tiempo.

-Es una locura, luego daré explicaciones ahora debemos salir de aquí ahora mismo.

-¡Skipper!- Llegaron Thomas, Eric y Cazadora.

-¿Cómo lo lograste? Entrar aquí sin que Espiráculo se diera cuenta y sacarnos- Pregunto Eric.

-Es una larga historia como sea deben acompañarme debemos sacarlos de aquí lo antes posible.

-¿No será peligroso? Digo Espiráculo no es nada tonto ¿Y si nos descubre?- Pregunto Thomas.

-Eso no pasara sus padres están en este momento con él, escuchen debemos darnos prisa ¿Quieren? Es peligroso quedarnos aquí les prometo que después les explicaré todo ahora sígannos- Ellos no objetaron, Clemson y yo empezamos a caminar de regreso.

-Skipper no entiendo porque nuestros padres te traerían aquí ¿Los convenciste? ¿Cómo?- ¿Porque me preguntaban esto ahora?

-No, ellos no saben que estoy aquí seguro estaré en problemas pero no importa con que estén a salvo ellos tendrán una ventaja- Clemson y yo seguimos, llevo un momento en el que todos empezaron a sustraerse pero no le di importancia.

Clemson y yo nos ocupamos de volver en nuestros pasos, también con cuidado quizás los guardias volverían para asegurarse de que no se escapara, varios ruidos seguían escuchándose sabía que se trataba de ellos era buena señal ¿No? Finalmente logramos llegar a donde estaba el submarino.

-Tyler- Grité enseguida la escotilla se abrió y ahí seguía.

-Lo lograste Skipper, en verdad lo hiciste bueno vámonos rápido de aquí para volver por tus tíos.

-Tyler solo llévatelos a ellos, yo debo ir a asegurarme de que todo está bien.

-Skipper ¡Estás loco! Ese sujeto también te quería a ti, está loco debemos irnos además nuestros padres se harán cargo déjalos- Dijo Daniel.

-Además no puedes hacer nada contra él, te han entrenado pero muy poco ¿Qué podrías hacer tu contra él?- Dijo Thomas.

-Sé que estás preocupado todos los estamos pero deberías pensar en ti y que debes estar a salvo es lo que todos queremos- Dijo Eric.

-Skipper te conozco de hace poco pero deberías escucharlos tienen razón solo quédate con nosotros ¿Quieres?- Dijo Tyler.

-Según tenía entendido el plan solo era sacarlos a todos ellos- Dijo Clemson.

-Estos días han sido una locura, no tienen idea de lo que ha pasado y de todo lo que me he enterado no puedo dejar que Espiráculo gane no espero que lo entiendan nunca les ha gustado eso pero debo hacerlo.

-¿Qué ha pasado en estos días Skipper?- Pregunto Becky.

-Ah, pues muchas cosas la verdad es que ahora no puedo decir nada.

-¿Por qué no?

-Es confidencial ¿Si? Solo métanse al submarino y yo iré a ver que Espiráculo no este matando a sus padres.

-Entonces iremos contigo.

-No, ya han pasado por mucho en estos días no tengo ni idea de cuantos han sido la verdad es que parece que solo fue ayer en verdad esperen aquí es lo mejor.

-No puedo creerlo Skipper ¿Qué haces aquí? Ya se jugando al soldadito- Ese no era ninguno de los chicos. Voltee hacia la voz, era Parker esto no podía estar pasándome.

-Lo mismo podría preguntarte pero sé qué haces aquí, siguiendo el sirviente de Espiráculo el único lugar que tienes aquí.

-Huir de tus problemas no te servirá Skipper, deberías estar en la cárcel ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Tienes razón debería estar ahí, no quise irme sin hacer un par de cosas.

-Sé que cosas, eres listo no sé cómo convenciste a este chico de que te ayudara contra Espiráculo por suerte él lo descubrió y este plan funcionaria si no los hubieras sacado- Todos estaban callados.

-Ser listo es algo que pocos poseemos que evidentemente tu no, pero créeme Parker yo no iré solo a la cárcel, ustedes dos vendrán conmigo ¿Pensabas que tendría miedo a ser encerrado? Por favor en cuanto salgamos todos de aquí me iré a entregar cosa que tú jamás harás.

-Parece que te gusta mucho hablar, veremos si continuas hablando así cuando te cuente que paso en realidad con tu padre que fue lo que…- Lo interrumpí.

-Sí, sí, si ya se lo que paso Clemson sé que… mi madre trabajaba para Hans y todo eso te ahorraré el trabajo.

-¿Cómo fue que lo supiste?

-Hans me lo dijo, si está aquí ¿Puedes creerlo? Hace que escapar de la cárcel suene sencillo, él… yo lo vi me dijo todo incluso casi me mata así que si me permites no tengo tiempo que perderlos contigo debo ir con tu jefe- Todo estaban más que callados, intente avanzar pero un fuerte golpe me detuvo, pero no caí me detuvo

-Skipper no es momento para hacerte el héroe, ya me tienes harto eres un gran problema que deberé terminar ahora- Estaba molesto, hablar de Hans no me dejo tranquilo, sin darme cuenta golpee a Parker.

De inmediato Daniel, Eric y Thomas se acercaron a detenerlo, sí que lo golpes no dejaba de sangre por la nariz.

-¿De verdad lo sabes Skipper?- Pregunto Becky.

-Si El propio Hans me lo… ¿Tu lo sabias?- Sus ojos me decían la verdad.

-Sí, pero no como tú crees mientras estábamos aquí, cuando llegamos Espiráculo nos lo dijo todo.

-Becky debo irme en verdad debo ir a ver que estén bien.

-El que debe estar bien eres tu Skipper y no lo estas, solo mírate estas furioso, alterado y no sabes que pasa pero debes hablar de ello.

-Estoy bien.

-Quieres ir porque piensas que es una trampa la misma en la que tu padre cayó y quieres ir porque tienes miedo de que eso vuelva a pasar.

-Solo quiero ayudar, quédense aquí por favor no me compliquen las cosas solo quédense aquí.

-Skipper no puedes ir, no estás bien y tal vez empeoraras las cosas, estas tomándolo todo demasiado bien ¿No lo crees? Nadie actuaria así después de enterarse de algo como eso, necesitas ayuda.

-Becky, en verdad debo de ir escucha luego podrás decirme todo lo que quieras pero ahora debo hacer esto y necesito que ustedes se queden, ya han pasado por mucho y deben estar a salvo ahora, ya regresamos.

-Skipper un momento no puedes irte, puede ser peligroso en verdad si quieres podemos acompañarte- Dijo Eric.

-Chicos por favor quédese aquí cuidando a Parker yo solo iré a asegurarme de que todo está bien- Sin dejar que dijeran algo más me empecé a alejar.

-Skipper espera tu sí que estás loco, pero está bien iremos a ver que todo esté bien y ya no tienes por qué hacer esto solo ¿Por lo menos sabes a donde te diriges?- No.

-Está bien Clemson ve a preguntarle a Tyler, te espero aquí- Clemson regreso. ¿Por qué Becky me siria todo eso? Pero lo más importante ellos sabían lo que ha pasado esto parece un mal sueño ahora todo mundo sabía la verdad menos yo. Sentí vibrar mi celular lo saque y vi que tenía demasiadas llamadas perdidas, conteste.

-¡Skipper! Llevo tiempo tratando de comunicarme contigo ¿Dónde estás? Dijiste que estarías aquí en casa llegamos y no estas.

-Clasificado descuida estoy bien, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte de verdad de hecho estoy con mis tíos.

-¿De verdad? Es un alivio… tus tíos ¿No iban a rescatar a sus hijos? ¿En este momento con Espiráculo? ¡Skipper!

-Clasificado rescate a todos escucha solo cuiden a mi mamá, seguro ya salimos de aquí realmente no tienes que preocuparte por nada.

-Vamos en este momento para allá ¿Dónde es?

-Se está cortando, adiós- Y colgué.

-Sígueme Skipper, solo veremos que todo esté bien ¿De acuerdo?

-De acuerdo.

-Skipper concurriendo con tu amiga, pienso que tomaste esto con demasiada calma y pareces muy bien eso no es normal.

-Clemson te dije que no me afectaría al principio no pude evitarlo esperaba muchas cosas eso jamás me paso por la cabeza pero te aseguro que estaré bien.

-Es solo que no está bien.

-¿Ahora no puedo estar bien sin que cuestionen eso?- Clemson miraba con atención todo el lugar.

-No te perdiste ¿Verdad?

-No, es algo confuso este lugar pero según Tyler no está acabada del todo puede que las luces se vayan pero sé por dónde- Solo me encargue de seguir a Clemson, hasta que empecé a escuchar ruidos y luego voces.

-Doblando esta esquina es donde dijo Tyler que siempre esta espiráculo desde ahí controla todo y puede que…

-¡Parker!- Escuche gritar a Espiráculo, definitivamente estaba ahí.

-¿Quiere que lo vayamos a buscar señor?- Escuche otra voz.

-Se supone que debía venir con los niños para que sus queridos padres los vieran, pero en fin supongo que tendremos que iniciar con esto sin ellos- Parker ya no vendría, espero no se dé cuenta.

Logre asomarme, logre ver a espiráculo y muchísimos hombres seguro secuaces suyos como Tyler ellos tenían agarrados a mis tíos que veían directamente a espiráculo, nadie se dio cuenta que los veía, el lugar era como un gran domo, con diferentes pasillo.

-Bueno creo que no están nada bien Skipper- ¿En serio?

-Clemson debemos hacer algo sé que pensaras que es una locura pero realmente no quiero dejar que les haga algo.

-También pienso que deberíamos hacer algo ¿Pero qué? ¿Ya viste cuantos son? Nosotros no podemos hacer nada.

-Podemos hacer una cosa, será una gran locura pero debo distraer a espiráculo para que ellos actúen, dame el arma.

-Si no fuera una situación así no te daría nada pero espero sepas lo que haces, ten- Me entrego el arma- Espero que sepas lo que haces Skipper.

-Quédate aquí por cualquier cosa Clemson si algo se sale de control ya sabrás que hacer pero antes nunca imagine que Espiráculo fuera así es mejor de lo que me lo contaban.

-Solo ve y distráelo si algo llega a pasar te apoyaré descuida Skipper- Asentí, estaba muy nervioso, estaría frente a Espiráculo jamás imagine que algo así pasaría pero debía actuar tranquilo.

Suspire y entonces di un paso al frente espiráculo decía unas cosas no sé qué, algunos secuaces voltearon a verme, Espiráculo continuaba hablando, hasta que mis tíos me vieron y entonces él me vio.

-¿Skipper? ¿En verdad eres tú? No puede ser solo te vi en fotografías pero mírate igual a tu padre, no hay duda verte así es mejor

-Es lo que todos dicen aunque no estoy de acuerdo en eso, esto se salió un poco de acuerdo al plan ¿No? Los otros ya deben estar en la superficie y Parker fue fácil llegar aquí fue lo complicado este lugar es grande pero confuso- Vi la cara de molestia que puso.

-Parece que como siempre hay algo que se sale de acuerdo al plan pero lo resolveremos ¿No lo crees Skipper?- Sus secuaces empezaron a acercarse a mí.

-Si tus secuaces se acercan un paso más será lo último que hagan- Entonces muestre el arma, mis tíos se impresionaron y alarmaron.

-¿Sabes cómo utilizarla? Vamos no estés jugando- ¿Cómo distraerlo? ¿Cómo hacer que los suelten?

-Podrías preguntarle a Hans, escapó él logro escapar ¿Puedes creerlo? Lo vi, es más aterrador de lo que pensé y bueno me contó la verdad de que ha pasado, pero eso fue historia- La mirada de Espiráculo y de mis tíos no se comparaba, eran casi idénticas solo que las de mis tíos también era de decepción.

-Hans no ha escapado- Dijo no muy convencido Espiráculo.

-Puedes verlo si quieres como sea, no pretendo que me creas solo que iré a prisión y bueno ya no podría estar más acabado.

-Vaya manera de arruinar tu vida Skipper- Dijo Espiráculo.

-Él arruinó la mía primero y ahora tú quieres hacer lo mismo- Aun no se distraía al contrario.

-Te pareces más a tu padre de lo que crees- Fue cuando por fin dejo de verme y se acercó a un computador, empezó a teclear muy rápido, sus secuaces lo miraron y mis tíos seguían mirándome.

Empecé a hacerles señas que hicieran algo pero solo seguían mirándome, Espiráculo dejo de teclear, no puede ser ¿Por qué no hacían nada? ¿Tenía que decírselos? Pero me arriesgaba ¿Qué puedo hacer?

-Al parecer es cierto Hans escapó- Pero Espiráculo no se separó de ahí.

-Yo no mentía, Hans escapó fue gracias a una distracción- Lo último lo recalque mirándolo espero espiráculo no se diera cuenta.

-Aquí no dice nada de… hay Skipper eres listo pero no lo suficiente si quieres distraerme deberá ser de otro modo, espiráculo se alejó del computador y se acercó a mí.

-Hans sigue vivo ¿Quieres hacerme creer que le hiciste algo? No tienes las agallas para hacerlo ni para disparar en este momento ¿Qué querías demostrar?- Y cuando menos me di cuenta estaba en frente de mí.

-Hagamos esto menos dramático ¿Quieres? Dame esa arma Skipper- Me aleje un paso de él y la guarde nuevamente.

-Quiero hacerlo pero siempre complicas las cosas, esto ya se acabó de cualquier manera espiráculo, sabe dónde estamos y Lucy sabe la verdad- Entonces me golpeó, ya tenía con el golpe de Parker.

-¿Se lo dijiste? Muy bien de acuerdo esto se acabó para ti Skipper- Otro golpe podía sentí la sangre saliendo de mi labio, de nuevo iba a golpear pero fui más rápido y golpee primero en el estómago, no lo espero.

Tampoco esperaba que me pateara en una pierna eso me hizo arrodillarme para tocar en donde Espiráculo me había golpeado y de nuevo me golpeó, ese golpe me descoloco y caí. Espiráculo se puso a un lado de mí sosteniéndome en el suelo.

-En verdad no tienes idea de lo que hiciste Skipper, pero bueno puedo soportar estar en la cárcel aun sabiendo que los destruía a ellos y a ti, de cualquier forma habré ganado.

Mi nariz, mejilla y labio dolían, había sangre y Espiráculo tenía una mirada terrible sabía que estaba más allá de lo molesto, inesperadamente Espiráculo fue alejado de mi por Clemson.

-Skipper me vas a disculpar pero realmente necesitábamos ayuda- No entendí de que hablaba hasta que vi a Daniel, Thomas y Eric y a mis tíos liberados aunque aún había secuaces alrededor.

-¡Atrapen a todos ahora!- Grito Espiráculo más allá de lo enojado.

-¿Qué hacemos Skipper?- Pregunto Clemson.

-Supongo que pelear aún quedan secuaces- Unos de ellos se acercaron a nosotros y empezó esto, ellos golpeaban y nosotros respondíamos.

Los chicos y yo nos ayudábamos cuando se nos juntaban, así se fueron acabando de vez en cuando me lleve uno que otro golpe pero nada como los de Espiráculo, finalmente se acabaron todo estaban en el suelo, habíamos acabado con esto en poco tiempo, y era increíble.

-Chicos les dije que no debían venir yo podía con esto pero gracias.

-Somos un gran equipo después de todo.

-¡Skipper! ¿Cómo está eso de que Hans escapó?- Pregunto mi tío Kowalski, oh no aquí vienen los regaños.

-Pues él la ráfaga polar trato de avisarme pero yo… solo lo vi me dijo todo y después él…- ¿Cómo contarles todo esto?

-El intento matarlo- Dijo Clemson.

-Gracias por ayudar, bueno si lo intento pero escape y estoy aquí sano y salvo.

-¿Por qué no fuimos informados de eso?

-La ráfaga polar intento comunicarse con ustedes pero así mejor tenían que rescatarlos a todos ellos estoy bien ahora salgamos de aquí.

-No podemos irnos Skipper- Dijo mi tío Cabo.

-¿Por qué?

-Espiráculo- Contesto mi tío Rico.

-Ya los rescatamos por favor vengan con nosotros- No me di cuenta de cuando Espiráculo se había ido, ni a donde.

-Deben irse ahora mismo, no es pregunta ni sugerencia es una orden deben irse nosotros nos encargaremos de Espiráculo.

-No me iré, les podemos ayudar.

-Es peligroso Skipper, escucha ya sabes la verdad sé que seguramente tienes demasiadas preguntas trate de salvar a tu padre con la ayuda de mi mamá, no lo hice en verdad no quiero que les pase nada a ninguno de ustedes, les pido que entiendan y por favor se vayan.

Clemson me tomo del brazo y empezó a alejarse, los vi hablando entre sí, seguro pensando en un nuevo plan.

-Clemson suéltame, no los dejaré aquí debemos irnos de una buena vez ese tipo está loco- Daniel igual estaba tratando de convencer a Thomas y Eric.

-Skipper, entiéndelo tu creo que saber la verdad te afecto demasiado ya no piensas en lo que está por encima del límite incluso casi dejas que Hans te mate, luego contra vienes y ahora quieres quedarte.

-No, es eso escucha solo lo siento Clemson.

-¿Por qué?- En cuanto acabo de decir eso lo golpee enseguida me soltó y enseguida corrí, no tengo idea de por dónde me fui solo corrí.

Cuando decidí parar no tenía idea de donde estaba, pero nadie me seguía seguro nadie esperaba que hiciera eso ¿Cuando yo haría eso? Estaba perdido pero podía servir para buscar a espiráculo.

-Realmente es casi como tener a tu padre, solo que aun te falta mucho por aprender Skipper realmente piensas que podrás si quiera conmigo, no tienes idea- Ahora estoy solo con Espiráculo, tenía que desobedecer órdenes.

-Ya libere a los chicos y mis tíos están a salvo así que creo que has perdido, nuevamente el grandioso Espiráculo es derrotado pero no pienso que podre contigo, tú no tienes idea.

 **Nota de autora: Vaya iba a ser más largo pero creo que en este momento es perfecto para dejarlo, como vieron el final esta cerca quedan a lo mucho tres capítulos y nos seguimos con la secuela que creo que les gustara, gracias por seguir leyendo.**

 **¿Reviews?**

 **No olviden comentar si les gusto que les gustaría que pasara o algún a duda que tengan, cualquier cosa pero comenten.**

 **Hasta la próxima. Bye**


	38. Chapter 38 Derrotado

Hola mis queridos lectores de nuevo el tiempo y mi cabeza permitieron tener listo el capítulo para hoy quizás el otro estará el domingo no prometo nada pero vean ese día sino el lunes, creo que quedan dos capítulos de esta historia o tres de todas formas gracias y sin más el capítulo de hoy.

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Tom McGrath y Eric Darnell creadores de la serie pero la historia sí es mía.**

 **Capítulo 38: Derrotado.**

 **Narrado por Skipper.**

-Sin duda el mismo carácter, pero ¿Qué puedes saber? Como ya nos informaste ya sabes la verdad me imagino lo que sientes pareces estar bien, como él pero de nada te servirá Skipper.

-Todos dicen lo mismo, pero no importa no estamos aquí para hablar de eso.

-Porque todos conocíamos a tu padre o eso creía, sinceramente cuando Doris me conto lo que estaba ocurriendo no creí que pasaría nada tu padre era listo pero creo que no lo suficiente, lo siento tanto Skipper.

-Por lo menos Hans lo logro y tú mírate aquí peleando con un niño como dices- Note de nuevo la molestia en sus ojos o más bien en su ojo.

-Veremos cómo pueden vivir sin ti Skipper, se destruyeron cuando tu padre murió ahora el hijo será algo interesante oportunidades habrá muchas ¿Crees que no tengo un plan para escapar?- Se acercó más a mí.

-No lo dudo, siempre has sido así vez que las cosas esta difíciles y huyes, me lo han contado todas esas veces que ustedes se enfrentaron siempre tenías que huir ¿Qué tan patético es eso?- De nuevo un golpe llego en la mejilla.

Igual le pegue en el mismo lugar que él a mí, recibí una patada en el estómago enseguida otro golpe casi en el ojo, evidentemente caí, hizo lo mismo que hace un rato trato de inmovilizarle esta vez no lo deje en cuando pude patee su pierna lo hice flaquear, aproveche ese momento para levantarme y pegarle pero no cayo.

Lejos de lo que esperaba, me golpeó en un ojo aprovecho eso para detuvo tirarme de una patada y esta vez sí logro inmovilizarme.

-Skipper no hagas esto más difícil, sabes pelear pero eso no siempre lo es todo y mira haz perdido así que deja de hacerlo más difícil para que yo pueda irme- Y saco un arma ¿La había tenido todo este tiempo?

-Adelante, eso no quitará lo que dije porque es la verdad no te queda nada mas Espiráculo estas acabado escaparas ¿Y qué? Tenemos a Parker, seguro que Doris no quiere volver a verte como Lucy.

-Puede que tengas razón Skipper pero no me importa ya nada míranos aquí, a ti tampoco te importa así que hagamos esto rápido- Un sonido se escuchó del arma, entonces me apunto lo mire fijamente.

-Jamás ganarás Espiráculo- Dije cerrando los ojos y se escuchó un disparo.

Sentía un gran opresión cuando el sonido del arma disparando se escuchó, aunque lo siguiente que sentí era Espiráculo soltándome, abrí los ojos y lo pude ver corriendo por un pasillo ¿Qué? Me levante muy extrañado.

-¡Skipper! ¿Estás bien? ¿No te hizo nada? Vimos que tenía un arma- Empecé a revisarme estoy seguro que escuche un disparo.

-Escuche un disparo- Tenía sangre pero no encontraba de donde salía ni siquiera sentía el balazo ¿Lo habré imaginado?

-Yo- Dijo mi tío Rico mostrándome un arma con mucha naturalidad así que él le dio a Espiráculo.

-Entonces la sangre es de él- Menos mal, en verdad me había asustado demasiado.

-¡Skipper! ¡Estás loco! Si no te hubiéramos encontrado ese loco te hubiera matado ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? ¡Pudiste haber muerto!- En verdad se escuchaba molesto mi tío Kowalski.

-Quería ayudar y ustedes no me dejaban ese tipo pudo haberlos matado si no fuera por mí.

-Skipper no te entiendo, está bien entiendo eso pero arriesgando tu vida no es la manera jamás será la manera lo repito ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

-¿Qué les paso a ustedes? ¡Sabían lo de mi madre y dejaron que continuara! ¿Y qué fue lo que paso? ¡Lo mataron!

-Kowalski, Rico creo que deberían ir tras Espiráculo no podemos dejar que escape yo enseguida los alcanzo.

-Sí, vamos Rico- Y los vi irse por el mismo pasillo que Espiráculo.

-Skipper ¿Viste a Hans?- ¿Por qué me preguntaban esto?

-Sí, lo vi no me lo esperaba pero lo vi y me dijo todo pero ya paso, no es nada.

-Seguro no te dijo todo solo lo que él quería ¿Qué hiciste después?- Este no es momento para eso.

-Yo… huimos de ahí y fui con mi madre unos minutos, no es momento para esto Espiráculo tiene un plan para escapar.

-¿Dejaste que te explicará algo? Te conozco así que dirás que no ¿Cierto?

-Cierto.

-Te diríamos la verdad pero cuando estuvieras listo, mírate ahora arriesgando tu vida en cada oportunidad que tienes, escucha hay muchas cosas que aún no sabes y tienes razón no es el momento pero debo detenerte ahora.

-¿Mas? ¿Es que nunca se acabara? Mi vida es una mentira.

-Solo te diré que siempre te dijimos que tu padre hirió a Hans y por ello no escapó pero no es verdad fue tu madre quien le disparo cuando hirió a tu padre.

-¿Qué?

-Y otra cosa, tu madre le dijo ese mismo día la verdad toda la verdad a Skipper claro que le dolió no podía imaginar que le pasara algo como eso pero le importó más ella que la mentira, la perdono- No.

-Skipper regresa ve con los chicos que se quedaron preocupados por ti, nosotros nos encargaremos- Iba a negarme pero se escucharon disparos sin decir nada más corrimos donde se escuchaban.

-Skipper te dije que regresaras.

-Quiero ver que estén bien además me perdí no se regresar.

-Pero Skipper será…- Y llegamos a otro lugar muy similar a donde habíamos estado con Espiráculo y sus secuaces, pero había otro submarino y las cajas como las que traía Tyler solo que más grandes

De nuevo un disparo, mi tío Cabo me puso detrás de él fue cuando los vimos corrimos hacia ellos justo cuando otro disparo se escuchaba, ellos estaban detrás de unas cajas aunque no veía a espiráculo.

-¿Qué sucede?- Pregunte cuando llegamos con ellos.

-Cabo ¿Trajiste a Skipper? Es peligroso que este aquí pude salir herido o peor- Todos estábamos agachamos ahí.

-Lo siento acababa de hablar con el cuándo escuchamos los disparos me preocupe y corrí apenas me di cuenta que Skipper me seguía.

-Cabo escucha Rico daño el panel de control sin él espiráculo no podrá salir de aquí estamos atrapado aquí y él está herido al igual que yo.

-¿Dónde te hirió?

-En el brazo, no sé de dónde esta herido pero no es bueno seguimos el rastro de sangre que dejo- ¿Rastro de sangre? Yo solo seguí a mi tío Cabo.

-¿Y dónde está?

-Del otro lado, igual oculto entre las cajas cuando llegamos me hirió y corrimos aquí.

-No moverse- Dijo mi tío Rico.

-Tal vez está muy grave, podemos acercarnos- Me levante pero ellos enseguida me volvieron a bajar fue cuando se escuchó otro disparo.

-No hagas locuras Skipper no deberías estar aquí, al parecer esta esperando que hagamos algo.

-¿Cómo llegamos hasta allá? Pregunte.

-Skipper que tu no harás nada es demasiado peligroso.

-¿Nos quedaremos aquí hasta que se ponga grave? Tú también estás herido.

-Skipper estoy bien pude detener el sangrado por ahora, y si eso debemos hacer lo haremos no debemos dejar que escape.

-¿Cómo?

-Skipper tu no harás nada- Yo quería ayudar.

-¿Y si voy corriendo y le quito el arma?

-¡No!- Gritaron los tres.

-¿Y si nos vamos? Digo ustedes intentaron ayudarlo hace años y el ya perdió esa oportunidad que le dieron ¿Por qué no solo nos vamos? Los chicos ya están a salvo.

-Skipper no podemos dejar pasar a Espiráculo, tenemos que acabar todo de una vez no podemos permitir que espiráculo escape y haga algo mucho pero, es mas ¿Cómo sabes que lo ayudamos?- Ay no.

-Ustedes me lo dijeron ¿Ya lo olvidaron?

-Skipper nosotros jamás te contamos de eso, solo las misiones eso no tenía nada que ver ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Ah yo…- Me quede callado ¿Qué decirles?

-Tienes muchas cosas que explicarnos Skipper- No quiero ni de broma decirles lo de las cartas.

-¿Ya se cansaron? Porque podemos estar aquí todo lo que quieran.

-No tenemos prisa espiráculo.

-Entonces todos nos quedaremos aquí un buen rato, podemos quedarnos joras si así lo quieren- Pero está herido.

-Nosotros también Espiráculo.

-En lo que mis secuaces despiertan y vienen a ayudarme veremos quién pierde primero ¿No lo creen?- De pronto se escuchó un sonido ¿Qué era?

-Tenemos que hacer algo rápido, no podemos dejar que eso suceda sino perderemos definitivamente.

-¿Y si corro hacia esas cajas de allá?- Señale unas cajas que estaban a unos metros lejos de nosotros- espiráculo se distraerá conmigo y podrán hacer algo.

-Buena idea Skipper pero no serás tú, Cabo corre hasta donde dijo Skipper mientras nosotros te cubrimos con Espiráculo.

Y así fue cuando estuvieron listos, mi tío Cabo corrió Espiráculo no tardo en dispararle mientras mis tíos se encargaron de dispararle pero no lograron darle, después de ello no se escuchó nada.

-Hubiera funcionado pero se esos trucos chicos ya los sé, sin duda deberían pensar en algo mejor- Oh no.

-Debe haber algo que podamos hacer- De nuevo me asome, como la última vez mis tíos enseguida me regresaron abajo pero esta vez no hubo disparos.

Mis tíos seguían pensando en un plan, mi tío Cabo estaba atento a unos metros lejos de nosotros, me puse a pensar en el sonido que escuche y lo que acababa de pasar empecé a pensar en todo eso y algo se me ocurrió, loco en verdad y desde luego suicida, tal y como a mi padre le gustaba.

Antes de poder decirles algo que seguro no me iban a dejaré hacer y aprovechando que estaban distraídos hablando entre ellos, salí de las cajas y corrí hacia donde estaba Espiráculo, escuche como me gritaban, de aun salto quede justo donde Espiráculo estaba me miro sorprendido, enseguida me apunto con su arma.

-Pensaba que eres listo Skipper, pero vienes hasta acá conmigo ahora creo que esto lo gane ¡Si se acercan le disparo!

-Es lo que ti piensas Espiráculo, adelante dispárame y todo acabara.

-¿Quieres que te dispare Skipper?

-¡No! Espiráculo no lo hagas nos rendimos pero no le hagas nada.

-¡No! Adelante dejen que me dispare.

-Skipper empiezas a ser inquietante- Dijo Espiráculo.

-¿Qué puedo decirte? Solo que lo hagas Espiráculo- Me acerque más a él hasta que la pistola me apunto directamente al pecho.

-¡Skipper deja de decirle eso!

-¡Que lo hagas!- Le grite a Espiráculo.

-Maldición- Apretó el gatillo pero ninguna bala salió, ya no tenía balas lo sabía.

-No eres tan listo Espiráculo- Estaba muy furioso, lo veía sania que lo había derrotado tanto que me golpeó con el arma.

-¡Ya no tiene balas!- Grite golpeándolo.

Enseguida vi llegar a mis tíos, apuntaron a Espiráculo sí que estaba molesto sabía que había fallado, fue cuando sentí algo en la ceja toque y era sangre seguro fue por el golpe con el arma, Espiráculo intento defenderse pero era obvio que mis tíos pudieron más.

Lo había apresado aunque fue difícil Espiráculo estaba herido, supongo que teníamos que irnos de inmediato sino queríamos que algo mayor pasara, le pusieron las esposas y lo obligaron a caminar, empecé a irme con ellos.

-Skipper ¿Qué crees que estabas haciendo? ¡Pudo matarte!

-Sabía que no tenía balas pero si les decía algo iba a ignorarme por eso decidí comprobarlo yo mismo y lo logre.

-¿Y si no hubiera sido así? ¿Y si aún tenía? No hubiera dudado en dispararte Skipper ¡Porque haces esto!

-Yo… lo siento.

-Sabemos que no estás bien ¿Si? Pero esa no es razón para arriesgar tu vida de esa manera ¿Qué hacemos si te hubiera pasado algo?

-Ya dije que lo sentía, era lo que teníamos que hacer para derrotar a Espiráculo.

-¿Teníamos? No Skipper, sé que quieres ayudar pero esa no es la manera pudiste morir en incontables ocasiones ¿Es eso lo que quieres?

-Claro que no.

-¿No pensaste en eso? Skipper solo pregúntate esto ¿Qué hubiera pasado con todos ellos? ¿Qué hubiera pasado con nosotros?

-No lo sé, no soy su hijo.

-Skipper… luego hablaremos ¿Entendido?- Se escuchaba demasiado molesto.

-Entendido- Mi tío Rico y Cabo me sonrieron a modo de comprensión aunque igual estaban molestos por lo que hice.

-¿Ustedes también están molestos verdad?

-Poco- Contesto mi tío Rico. Esperaba eso de él.

-No me serviría de nada estar molesto contigo Skipper, pero lo que si es que tenemos que hablar seriamente- Mi tío Rico y Fabo se llevaron a Espiráculo, yo iba detrás de ellos y mi tío Kowalski atrás de mí.

Al parecer ellos sabían muy bien el camino, no preguntaban ni nada solo íbamos en silencio duramos un rato caminando pero no podíamos ir más rápido. Después de minutos insufribles llegamos, los chicos nos vieron y enseguida se acercaron a ayudarnos. Nadie pregunto nada solo nos metimos todos al submarino y Tyler lo empezó a conducir.

Los chicos venían hablando con sus respectivos padres, Clemson estaba al lado mío pero no decía nada seguro también quería gritarme pero mejor cayo vio que no regresamos del mejor humor, estábamos algo alejados de los chicos que se veían contentos por el reencuentro.

-Estás loco Skipper pudiste matarte- Becky me estaba regañando.

-Estoy bien, estamos bien lo viste.

-Estas golpeado, tienes sangre ¿No te duele?- Se acercó y toco mi cara enseguida sentí el dolor me queje.

-Estaré bien, ya están a salvo que es lo importante y derrotamos a Espiráculo junto con Parker ya todo acabo Becky.

Finalmente llegamos a la superficie, nos ocupamos de sacar primero a los heridos pero en cuando salimos del submarino ya había ambulancias y patrullas, me preguntaba como sabían que estábamos por aquí cuando vi a la ráfaga polar.

En cuanto se acercaron a nosotros, nos encargamos de que atendieran a todos los que estaban heridos, también trataron de curarme pero estaba bien solo eran golpes, fue cuando ellos se acercaron a mí.

-Skipper mírate, estas todo golpeado y con sangre no sé porque no me extraña verte así ¿Seguro que estas bien?

-Lo estoy, descuiden aunque salió mejor de lo que esperaba ¿Cómo es que están aquí? No lo esperaba.

-Estábamos preocupados por ti, fue difícil aunque pudimos rastreamos la llamada y estábamos aquí planeando algo para entrar cuando los vimos salir ¿Podemos preguntar que paso?

-Espiráculo golpea duro es lo único que puedo decirles, realmente lo siento sé que todo lo que he hecho no ha sido lo mejor que pude hacer.

-Es bueno que lo reconozcas es lo importante ahora solo no lo hagas de nuevo creo que todos nosotros ya hemos tenido sufriente.

-Seguro.

-Ahora debemos hablar con tus tíos de Hans ya volvemos- Asentí. Tanto como Montaña, Eva y Meche corta me saludaban contentos y aliviados.

Vi cómo se aceraban a mis tíos y comenzaban a hablar con ellos, a los chicos también los estaban atendiendo no sabíamos cómo habían estado con espiráculo mientras a Clemson y Tyler les hacían preguntas. Mi celular empezó a sonar no reconocía el número, sin importarme conteste.

-Skipper debo felicitarte derrotaste a espiráculo, tu padre estaría orgulloso ¿No lo crees?- Era Hans.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Hans?

-Estoy en tu casa, buscaba a tu madre pero no la encontré aunque estaba pensando ¿No quieres arreglar las cosas frente a frente? Digo si es lo que en realidad quieres.

-¿Por qué quisiera verte?

-No lo sé pregúntatelo tu ¿Por qué quisieras verme? Te estaré esperando.

-Estás loco- Y colgué.

Voltee a mi alrededor nadie me veía, por alguna razón todos estaban más ocupados en otras cosas, sin darme cuenta empecé a irme viendo que nadie me viera, toda la furia que tengo debe salir. Tuve que escabullirme entre algunas patrullas y autos hasta que estuve fuera de alcance empecé a correr, Hans esto se acaba ahora.

No sé cuándo tiempo me tomo llegar, corrí con todas mis fuerzas mi casa no estaba lejos y la verdad no me importaba cansarme solo seguía, tenía que estar frente a frente con él.

No pensé en nada solo ahí la puerta, ayer estuve aquí diciendo todo eso a mi madre, ahora vengo a enfrentar a Hans, comencé a entrar ¿Dónde estaría? Busque en toda la planta baja, no estaba, pero dijo que estaría aquí ¿Sera que me estaba mintiendo? ¿Por qué haría eso?

Fue cuando decidí revisar en el primer piso, subí y sin pensar demasiado entre en el cuarto que se supone que era de ellos, bueno de mi madre, ahí estaba, viendo unas fotos unas eran de mi padre y otras mías.

-Cuantas cosas han cambiado, tampoco sabía que sus amigos tuvieran hijos me perdí demasiadas cosas por estar en prisión.

-Es donde mereces estar y deberías seguir ahí.

-Ay Skipper, tu madre también en cambio ellos la encubrieron ¿Puedes creerlo? Ella mato a tu padre y ellos la ayudaron, por eso no confíes en nadie.

-Ella te disparo, además prefiero que estés tú en vez ella y sé que puedo confiar en ellos ya que ellos no son tú.

-Lo hizo, no sabes cuánto odie ese momento lo había logrado quería disfrutar ese momento y después irme cuando ella disparo pero eso no quita nada Skipper.

-Él la perdono, si él lo hizo a pesar de todo debe ser por algo ¿No lo crees?

-El amor ciega a las personas Skipper, mírate toda tu vida sin un padre que seguro jamás supo de ti, viviendo de una mentira gracias a tu propia madre.

-Pero es tu culpa Hans, quien jalo el gatillo ese día fuiste tú.

-Claro que lo es pero no solo mía, tu padre confio en ella y ella lo llevo hasta mí de lo contrario ¿Cuándo hubiera podido hacer mi cometido?

-Lo hizo, por algo ellos confiaron en ella por algo cuando se enteraron no la alejaron y es por algo que mi papá la perdono es por eso que yo debo perdonarla.

-Sí, claro que la perdono Skipper tu padre cayo como todos hasta se casó todo eso por ella solo por ella, fue débil tú no hagas lo mismo, cuando menos lo esperes pasara y lo veras.

-Él no era como tú, solo se enamoró Hans algo que seguro tu nunca has podido sentir tuvo mala suerte es todo y esa mala suerte eres tú.

-¿Qué puedo decir? Es el truco más viejo del mundo y tu padre cayo enseguida al principio no estaba convencido pero lo intente y míranos dieciséis años después y funciono.

-Pero mírate tuviste que escapar de una cárcel, todos estos años encerado porque ella pudo contigo ¿No es vergonzoso eso?

-Oh claro que lo es, por eso vine la venganza es algo que se disfruta demasiado ¿No lo crees? Es por eso que estas aquí ¿No?

-No soy como tu Hans, no sé porque estoy aquí pero la venganza no es algo que a mí me guste es más por una venganza tuya me quede sin padre.

-Sé que eres el menos culpable de todo esto Skipper, pero no puedo tolerar que haya algo de él, menos su viva imagen recordándome que falle- Me apunto con la misma arma del otro día.

-Puedes hacer lo que quieras pero la prueba de que fallaste son todos esos años que pasaste en prisión y eso Hans jamás se quitará.

-Tal como tu padre, lamento tanto causar esto y más cortar tu vida dieciséis años es poco si lo consideras pero debo hacerlo ahora mírate ya eres un peligro.

-Le tienes miedo a un chico de dieciséis años sí que las cosas cambian.

-Dime algo ¿Tienes miedo Skipper?

-¿A morir? No ¿A ti? Menos.

-¿Seguro?- Me mostró una sonrisa burlesca.

-Hazlo- Dije.

-Eres muy valiente, lastima- Y disparo, enseguida sentí la bala y caí al suelo. Pero seguía vivo, inmediatamente puso mi mano en la herida.

-Estas molesto Skipper, sientes que la única forma de que ese sentimiento de odio que tienes se acabara contigo pero eso jamás se va- Hans me dio al lado del estómago otro poco más y hubiera fallado.

-Saludarme a tu padre cuando lo veas- Escuche el arma, estaba en el suelo, él enfrente de mí de nuevo iba a disparar cuando recordé una cosa.

-Hans espera- Utilice una mano para levantarme un poco del suelo y mirarlo.

-¿Qué quieres Skipper?- Bajo el arma, parecía divertido.

-Solo que… lo saludes por mí- Con una mano y temblando tenía el arma de Clemson enseguida la saque y dispare donde veces hacia Hans, vi que volvía a levantar el arma pero fue tarde recibió las balas, enseguida cayo.

Tiré el arma, de nuevo apreté la herida, Hans ya no se movía di directamente en el pecho ¿Por qué él disparo tan mal? En cambio casi falla, es por eso que aún seguía vivo aunque no por mucho me desangraría y acabaría todo.

-¿Skipper?- Creí escuchar mi nombre, cuando oí pasos.

-¡Skipper!- Era Clemson junto con Tyler ¿Qué hacían aquí?

-Tyler llama una ambulancia o lo que sea rápido- Tyler saco su teléfono y llamo, no escuche lo que decía; Clemson se puso al lado mío.

-¿Por qué demonios viniste Skipper?- Clemson enseguida ayudo a hacer presión en la herida, no entiendo aunque hacia aquí.

-¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?- Me asegure de que nadie me siguiera.

-No te vimos, pero me puse a pensar fue el primer lugar en el que pensé creí que viniste a ver a tu madre o algo, estaba estacionando al auto cuando hasta que oímos los disparos así que entramos corriendo.

-Lo siento Clemson, es solo que no quise dejarlo pasar por alguna razón él también pensó lo mismo.

-Sí, fue algo muy estúpido Skipper no puedo creer que vinieras contra él solo, sabes que ese tipo quería matarte y aun así viniste.

-Cuando escuche su voz y me dijo que estaba aquí, no lo sé no pude evitar venir cuando me di cuenta ya estaba frente a él.

-Vienen enseguida hable a un hospital y también tus tíos que están más cerca puede que vengan antes, descuida Skipper- Dijo Tyler acercándose.

-Si gracias Tyler, en verdad te agradezco todo lo que has hecho por nosotros sin ti no hubiéramos podido- Mis ojos pesaban.

-Seguro Skipper, no tarda en llegar la ayuda ¿Si? Solo resiste- Dijo Tyler ayudando a Clemson a hacer presión.

-Enserio los siento, no debí venir aquí pero gracias por su ayuda chicos- Empecé a parpadear varias veces.

-Skipper no cierres los ojos ¡No lo hagas!- Pero no evitar hacerlo, las voces se fueron, cerró los ojos y todo se volvió negro.

 **Nota de la autora: No quería cortarlo aquí pero creo que el suspenso fue bueno para cerrarlo, ustedes que piensan ¿Skipper se salvara? Ya tengo todo listo así que no se preocupen en opinar, cuanto vimos en este capítulo espero les haya gustado, gracias por seguir leyendo.**

 **Yin-princesa-del-olvido: Ya viste que no mate a ninguno de ellos, sé que sería cruel ya lo hice anteriormente, pero veremos qué pasa con Skipper, descuida ya tenía toda la historia planeada así que nada lo hubiera afectado, espero este capítulo también te haya gustado, saludos.**

 **Eldayanet: Wazaa, lo sé ya me habías dicho anteriormente y no hay problemas yo también tuve varios problemas y me atrase con ello un poco, si se enteró de todo y aunque no explotó pero tampoco actúa de la mejor manera, lo se me preguntaban muchos si lo pondría y no quería dar spoiler aunque salió por poco tiempo como viste fue para cerrar ya eso, en este sí que Skipper hizo locuras definitivamente no está bien y pueden costarle la vida, saludos.**

 **No olviden comentar si les gusto que les gustaría que pasara o algún a duda que tengan, cualquier cosa pero comenten.**

 **Hasta la próxima. Bye** **.**


	39. Chapter 39 Preso

Hola mis queridos lectores como dije tal vez hoy tendría el capítulo y aquí esta, este es el penúltimo capítulo, el último capítulo lo subiré entre miércoles y jueves, gracias por llegar en este momento y sin más el capítulo de hoy.

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Tom McGrath y Eric Darnell creadores de la serie pero la historia sí es mía.**

 **Capítulo 39: Preso.**

Estaba cansado, no tenía idea de nada no escuchaba nada todo era silencio absoluto, empecé a abrir los ojos y solo veía blanco, una gran luz blanca, tuve que parpadear muchas veces hasta que mis ojos por fin pudieron permanecer abiertos.

Me di cuenta que si era una luz en un techo blanco, moví mi cabeza y pude ver a mi madre dormida justo al lado mío, estaba en un hospital, tenía algunos tubos en mí y la maquina al lado intente moverme un poco, me dolió el abdomen.

-¡Skipper!- Mi madre se había despertado, enseguida note sus ojos llorosos ¿Pero qué…?

-Oh lo siento mamá no quise despertarte- Ella me abrazo, beso mi mejilla y siguió abrazándome.

-Mamá estoy bien- De repente todo llego a mí, todo lo de Espiráculo y sobre todo lo de Hans, ahora sé porque me duele.

-Creí que también te había perdido a ti ¿Por qué hiciste eso Skipper? ¿Querías morir o algo parecido?

-Yo… no lo sé, estaba molesto no pensé lo que hacía solo quise ir y hablar con él, verlo de nuevo.

-Es que esto es serio Skipper ¿Qué sientes?- Se separó de mí.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Skipper, todos estamos de acuerdo en que tomaste esto con calma, sabemos cómo eres así que es momento de que lo saques.

-No lo sé, claro que estoy molesto mamá con Hans, con mis tíos, contigo estoy furioso quisiera golpear todo y destruirlo, no entiendo nada pero a la vez siento tristeza mucha tristeza quisiera llorar sin parar- Hice una pausa.

-También estoy confundido más preguntas han salido y no lo sé siento que debo odiarlos pero no quiero hacerlo y no sé qué hacer si seguir como si nada o solo… no lo sé- De nuevo pare.

-Siento rabia, es como si quisiera jamás saberlo, no sé qué hacer ni pensar, sé que la culpa la tiene Hans pero pienso y pienso y siento que no es el único culpable y eso es lo que duele, siento que me partiré en dos.

-Sé que quizás no pueda saber cómo te sientes, pero puedo entenderte porque igual sentía rabia y me sentía culpable porque quise salvarlo en verdad lo intente y no pude hacerlo, sentía que la única culpable era yo.

-No lo eres, quiero entenderte en verdad que lo he pensado demasiado no quería creer en lo que Hans me dijo aunque tú me lo confirmarse, eres mi madre se quien eres y no me imaginaba que hubieras hecho algo como eso.

-Realmente lo siento Skipper, nunca quise que pasaras por algo como esto menos que te enteraras de esta forma que él mismo te lo dijera.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijeron?

-Te lo diríamos pero cuando estuvieras listo, aun eres joven y no queríamos decirte nada aun, Skipper en verdad lo sentimos.

-Me da rabia, él en verdad te quería y tú le hiciste eso, además trabajas con Hans él confio en ti y tu lo traicionaste, pero también sé que él te perdono y que fuiste tú quien le disparaste a Hans, eso confunde a cualquiera.

-Convencí a tu padre de que nos fuéramos, que dejara esto en manos de los chicos y nos fuéramos para que él siguiera a salvo justo cuando nos íbamos Hans disparo tu padre me dio el arma y le dispare a Hans, no tan bien pero resulto.

-Hans confiaba en ti.

-No confiaba en mí, confiaba en que lo llevaba a obtener su victoria trate de salvarlo y no pude Skipper, yo quería salvar a tu padre de Hans pero no lo hice- Podía sentir lagrimas recorriendo por mis mejillas.

-No contabas conmigo ¿Verdad?

-Nadie lo esperaba Skipper, pero haz sido lo mejor que ha pasado en mi vida hiciste que esa misión fallida doliera un poco menos.

-Ellos también lo sabían ¿Por qué no hicieron nada? Debieron hacer algo.

-Ellos lo intentaron, estaban ahí buscando a Hans con desesperación para evitar que le hiciera algo a tu padre, pero Hans fue más listo.

-Quiero saberlo todo, esta vez sin mentiras ni nada solo quiero saber la verdad desde que se conocieron quiero saber porque trabajabas para Hans y todo.

-Está bien Skipper, te lo contaré será algo largo- Así mi mama empezó a contarme todo desde el primer día que fue a ver a Hans, por qué ella acepto ese trabajo, luego fue contando todo yo tenía en mente las cartas de mi papá.

Ella relataba todo como si hubiera pasado todo ayer, con cada detalle que podía sentir que estaba allá, hubo un momento en el que tomo mi mano yo hice lo mismo, siguió narrándome todo a veces se detenía unos momentos, dejaba que llorará yo estaba haciendo lo mismo. Llego al día en que todo paso, como le dijo a mi papá que se molestó demasiado al saber la verdad.

Como escapó, cuando se encontraron de nuevo y lo convenció de irse para salvarse, Hans disparándole ella a él, ella pidiendo ayuda a gritos y como él sabía que ya no había salvación, lo último que les dijo a mis tíos incluso a ella y como finalmente cerro sus ojos para siempre, me conto un poco de lo que paso después de que nadie sospecho y que mis tíos la cubrieron muy bien.

-Entonces por eso no estás encerrada ellos dijeron que había sido una trampa y que ellos acudieron a ayudarlos pero que llegaron tarde.

-Se sentían culpables, como te dije le habían prohibido a Skipper interferir con Hans y sintieron que todo esto fue por su negligencia, cerraron el caso el mismo día.

-¿Qué paso después?

-Deje de verlos por un tiempo, entre ellos se alejaron estaban muy dolidos me decían las chicas que estaban muy deprimidos no hacían mucho al igual que yo, Doris en verdad que lo intento pero no quería yo no soportaba eso.

-¿Cómo pasaron eso?

-Los chicos querían retirarse, pero no lo sé Skipper quería que continuarán con eso y que Kowalski lo comandara él fue el primero que tuvo que salir de esa depresión ya que pronto tendría un hijo, luego fui yo y Cabo.

-¿Los dos?

-Tenia todos los síntomas Skipper, pero pensaba que era por la depresión aunque era extraño vomitaba pero no comía casi nada, un día Cabo fue a visitarme estaba muy mal pero como Skipper les pidió que me cuidaran Cabo quiso hacerlo de la mejor manera- Limpio las lágrimas que comenzaban a salir nuevamente.

-Ese día me desmaye y Cabo no dudo en llevarme al médico, me hicieron todas las pruebas y bueno me dieron la noticia de que estaba embarazada ese día Cabo y yo sonreímos por primera vez desde su muerte por último fue Rico muchas semanas después.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí, dejo la depresión cuando Kowalski decidió tomar el mando del equipo como Skipper quería poco a poco aprendimos a vivir con el dolor y la perdida Skipper.

-Lo entiendo, tuve que pasar por eso antes- No estaba bien, la verdad sí que fue demasiado para mí y ahora tengo un gran dolor.

-Skipper antes de cualquier cosa hay alguien que en verdad insiste en verte lo haré pasar yo iré con los chicos y les diré esto ¿De acuerdo?- Asentí, ni siquiera pregunte quien era, aun procesaba todo, quería gritar por alguna extraña razón.

-Skipper no puede ser me alegro que ya hayas despertado estaba muy preocupado no sabía que estaba pasando- Era Clemson se acercó a mí y se quedó al lado.

-Hola Clemson, me alegra verte.

-¿Todo bien? No te ves nada bien ¿Lloraste?

-Sí, todo esto es confuso Clemson siento un gran dolor y no sé cómo calmarlo además mi mamá me acaba de contar todo.

-Eso supuse no te quedarás sin saber todo, sé que te sientes mal Skipper tal vez por eso fuiste a buscar a Hans pero te diré algo ahora dolerá pero aprenderás a vivir con ello.

-¿Ese es tu mejor consejo? No es el mejor que he recibido.

-El dolor no se ira solo así Skipper, aun tendrás que comprenderlo y le darás mí vueltas preguntándote porque tuvo que pasarte a ti hasta que vayas asimilándolo.

-Si siempre es cuestión de tiempo, tendré que esperar solo hasta que deje de doler ¿Eso debo hacer?

-Por desgracia sí, no es como que puedas hacer algo para evitar ese dolor lo único que puedes haver es vivir con ello y seguir adelante.

-Supongo que en eso tienes razón, olvidemos eso si no quiero seguir hablando de ello y que este dolor crezca dime algo ¿Qué paso cuando cerré los ojos?

-Bueno Tyler y yo nos preocupamos mucho, pero aun estabas vivo escuchamos las ambulancias y con cuidado te bajamos, te metimos a la ambulancia unos paramédicos te atendieron, estabas perdiendo mucha sangre y a punto de morir.

-¿Y cómo estoy? ¿Los doctores le han dicho algo?

-Según el doctor la bala no daño nada importante al contrario entro y salió, tuvieron que detener el sangrado que era el principal problema y un par de cosas tenían que esperar a que despertaras y mírate.

-¿Cuánto llevo inconsciente?

-Bueno más de medio día o más la verdad no puedo decirte con certeza, hemos estado allá fuera horas esperando a que despiertes.

-¿Hemos?

-Sí, tus tíos Daniel y los demás incluso Tyler y el otro equipo que es amigo tuyo.

-Deben estar furiosos, pensando que quería matarme al ir por Hans.

-¿Cómo no lo estarían? Fuiste a meterte a la boca del lobo, seguro que ya no tanto estaban muy preocupados por ti pensamos que morirás, en verdad los vi mal.

-Yo también lo pensé.

-Lo dices muy fácil.

-No tenía miedo Clemson ¿Es extraño eso? Digo estaba enfrente de él y cuando me apunto le dijo que lo hiciera sin titubear ni nada.

-Demasiado, un asesino estaba en frente tuyo, te disparo y tuviste el valor de dispararle aunque no sabías.

-¿Y Hans?

-Muerto, tienes buena puntería Skipper en cambio él no por eso te salvaste, no vuelvas ni de broma a hacer eso, en verdad todos creímos que te habíamos perdido.

-En verdad lo siento, sé que seguramente todos estaban en verdad preocupados y angustiados no sé porque lo hice Clemson tuve suerte de tener tu arma o Hans me hubiera matado y escapado como siempre.

-Tranquilo Skipper, si debo admitirlo haz hecho más estupideces que cualquiera lo de Hans fie la mayor pero por suerte todo ha terminado.

-Dime otra cosa Clemson ¿Qué paso con Espiráculo?

-También lo trajeron aquí, lo curaron y se lo llevaron no se mas todos estamos aquí esperando noticias tuyas.

-¿Y que pasara? Con nuestro asunto.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Se supone que cuando esto acabara nos entregaríamos, digo que aun debemos hacerlo Clemson aunque este herido.

-Pero Skipper ellos no te entregarán aun, no así estas herido tuviste mucha suerte pudiste haber muerto tienes que recuperarte.

-Aun así Clemson, debemos responder por todo esto aunque ya sepa la verdad yo igual estoy involucrado y aún estoy molesto por eso pero debemos hacer lo correcto.

-No lo dices muy molesto y si te dije que lo haríamos Skipper.

-¿Qué quieres? Acabas de salvar mi vida y me ayudaste en toda esta locura siempre voy a estar agradecido por eso Clemson.

-Tú me salvaste una vez Skipper sé que te arrepientes de eso pero igual te dije que siempre te estaría agradecido, aunque no estuve totalmente de acuerdo con lo que has hecho hoy.

-Sé que lo de Hans no fue la decisión más inteligente mírame donde estoy por eso, supongo que esto en verdad no se volverá a repetir.

-No solo eso, sino cuando nos ordenaron que nos fuéramos y tu huiste de ahí pensé que estabas enloqueciendo quise ir detrás de ti aunque no tenía idea de por dónde te habías ido además del golpe.

-¿Fuiste a buscarme? Lo se Clemson lo siento por eso creo que si enloquecí.

-No, tus tíos enseguida fueron y Daniel me convenció de que lo acompañara con los otros pero también que cuando esperábamos tus tíos nos contaron lo que hiciste con Espiráculo que fuiste corriendo hasta él teniendo un arma.

-Pero ya no tenía balas.

-Skipper no estabas seguro de eso pudo matarte, otro pudo matarte y tu de nuevo sin miedo, arriesgaste tu vida hoy en muchas ocasiones y casi sucede, no siempre estarán ellos o yo para salvarte.

-No necesito que me salven.

-Todos necesitan que los salven Skipper, estaré afuera por cualquier cosa me alegra que estés bien y todo se solucionará lo prometo- Y Clemson salió de cuarto algo molesto para mi gusto.

Seguro todos estarán molestos como él por todo lo que hice, sé que fue alegro extremo de hecho suicida en más de una ocasión, me pregunto qué tan molestos estarán todos. La puerta se volvió a abrir pensaba que sería mi mamá pero eran ellos, bien estaba listo para que me regañaran.

-¿Cómo estas Skipper?- Pregunto mi tío Cabo.

-Ah bien- Esperaba los gritos.

-Skipper lo que hiciste fue en verdad peligroso, estuviste al borde de la muerte si Clemson y Tyler no te hubieran buscado ahora… sabemos que estas arrepentido nos has dado un gran susto a todos- Dijo mi tío Kowalski, curado del brazo.

-Ya lo sé, escuchen no tengo idea de porque fui cuando Hans me llamo solo fui y cuando estuve frente de él no tuve miedo ni nada solo hable con él después me disparo y le dispare luego llegaron ellos eso es lo que paso.

-Eso suponemos Skipper, sabemos porque fuiste porque si Hans nos hubiera llamado a cualquiera de nosotros igual que tu hubiéramos ido sin dudar.

-¿Entonces porque están molestos?

-Porque cualquiera de nosotros está entrenado Skipper, tú fuiste solo con alguien que odiaba a tu padre y solo salió por venganza.

-¿Ustedes hicieron que no se enterara de nada?

-Así fue Skipper, sabíamos que si Hans se enteraba de ti escaparía y vendría para acabar contigo no sabemos cómo escapó ni como logro evitar que lo supiéramos pero ¿Puedes decirnos como lo viste?

-No puedo decirles- Si les decía como lo vi tendría que decirle lo de Clemson.

-Skipper, Hans está muerto no tienes nada que temer solo queremos saberlo.

-Es que enserio no puedo.

-¿Por qué?

-Solo no puedo.

-Está bien, también hay algo que queremos decirte y es que Sabio y Barry aun los culpan en cuanto salgas de aquí debemos llevarte a la agencia.

-¿Iré a la cárcel?

-Es lo más probable, si no sabemos lo que realmente está pasando, sabemos que eres inocente Skipper pero necesitamos demostrarlo ¿Tienes algo con lo que podamos ayudarte?

-No- Ellos asintieron disgustados, esto se veía realmente mal ellos sabían que no había muchas opciones pero la verdad no estaba entre las mías no quería hacerle eso a Clemson, supongo que esto debe ser así.

(…)

Un día o dos pasaron hasta que me pudieron dar de alta eso solo significaba una cosa, era hora de enfrentar la cárcel estaba listo para eso, había visto a los chicos estaban tomándolo todo bastante bien igual que todos me regañaron por lo ocurrido pero creo que fueron los menos duros, aunque Becky creo que si contuvo de lo que en verdad me quería decir.

Estaba justo en un cuarto de interrogatorios junto con Clemson y dentro de ella la ráfaga polar que había tomado este caso y que por suerte pudieron quedarse con él, aun tenia vendada la parte de la bala no podía hacer mucho ya que corría el riesgo de que la herida se abriera, en el espejo obviamente nos estaban viendo, mis tíos, junto con alguien de rango mayor que maneja todo esto.

-Chicos supongo que saben porque están aquí, Sabio y Barry los culpan también a ustedes que fueron solo ustedes quienes llevaron las armas y ellos solo prestaron el club para que la guardarán- ¿Qué podía decir? No tenía idea.

-Le diré lo que está pasando, solo la verdad- Hablo de pronto Clemson ¿De qué está hablando?

-Adelante- Dijo Clasificado.

-Clemson ¿De que estas hablando?

-Skipper déjame hablar, verán todo comenzó en la escuela regrese por obligación ¿Si? El primer día conocí a Skipper y nos hicimos amigos sin duda fue extraño al primer día ya era una buena amistad.

-¿Solo hasta ese día habías conocido a Skipper?- Pregunto Clasificado.

-Sí, bueno días después tenía que ir al club pero a ese lugar no me gustaba ir u menos solo así que fui a buscar a Skipper, lo convencí de que me acompañara con mucha insistencia lo logre y fuimos hasta allá.

-¿Qué paso ese día?

-Bueno me reuní con Barry vio a Skipper todo fue normal claro hasta que salimos y Joey me intercepto intento golpearnos pero Skipper lo golpeó y salimos corriendo deje a Skipper y eso fue todo.

-Supongo que no es todo.

-Al parecer Barry y Sabio sabían de quien era hijo Skipper y que influencias tenia, así que entre los tres trataríamos de hacer de Skipper alguien como nosotros para cuando pasara algo tuviéramos de apoyo a Skipper- ¿Qué?

-¿Por qué lo tendrían de apoyo?- Seguía mirando a Clemson sin creerlo.

-Porque pensamos que si atrapaba a Skipper sus tíos harían lo imposible por ayudarlo y así seguiríamos sin problema, Skipper era duro pero muy rápido tuvimos el primer método por dónde empezar.

-¿Y eso fue?

-La madre de Skipper salía con alguien, nosotros empezamos a llenarle la cabeza de ideas sobre que él quería ocupar el lugar de su padre y que haría lo posible por alejarlo de todo.

-¿Ustedes hicieron todo eso? ¡Solo por una estupidez!- Me levante de la silla furioso, no podía creerlo antes de poder hacer algo Montaña me agarró.

-Skipper tranquilízate ¿Si? O sino te iras y te interrogaremos después, adelante Clemson- Montaña volvió a sentarme, Clemson me miro y volvió a mirar a Clasificado.

-Seguíamos llenándole la cabeza con eso a Skipper, cada vez me hacía más amigo de Skipper por lo que lo deje un buen día Sabio y Barry me dijeron que atacara lo que más le dolía a Skipper que era la muerte de su padre, no lo hice.

-El día en que nosotros atrapamos a Sabio y Barry, estabas tú ahí pero Skipper fue por ti ¿Cómo explicarías eso?

-Es algo extraño, Skipper tampoco era tonto y empezó a darse cuenta de las intenciones de Sabio y Barry así que se día Skipper pensó que ellos me harían algo como buen amigo fue por mi sin saber nada de lo que estaba pasando.

-Sabio y Barry cuando escaparon los buscaron ¿Qué paso ahí?

-Como saben Skipper y yo estábamos en las calles, un día estábamos ahí y ellos se nos acercaron nos pidieron ayuda para huir de la ciudad nos negamos y bueno al final ellos se fueron diciendo que si los encontraban nos culparían.

-Ustedes ya sabían que ellos los culparían.

-Sí, cuando acabara lo de espiráculo nos entregaríamos, la única verdad de todo esto es que yo soy quien vendía las armas Skipper y yo nos hicimos amigos pero él jamás se enteró de eso y la razón por la que lo metí mucho en esto fue por lo que antes dije pero él es inocente.

-¿Y tú jefe?

-Era Hans.

-¿Qué?

-Escuche sé que suena extraño y trillado pero jamás lo vi él solo me contrato y todo por celular- Clemson saco su celular y lo dejo sobre la mesa- Ahí están todas las llamadas desde que me contrato pueden verificarlo y todo.

-Esto es confuso Clemson.

-Un día me llamo, dijo que quería verme para arreglarnos como les digo jamás lo vi y decidí ir solo para mi desgracia Skipper me siguió, cuando llegamos Skipper empezó a hacer preguntas y en eso Hans salió.

-¿Qué sucedió en ese momento?

-Hans nos sorprendió, empezó a decir cosas extrañas Skipper y yo estábamos confundidos hasta que Hans nos dijo quién era fue cuando… fue cuando él intento dispararle a Skipper yo lo golpee y huimos de ahí.

-Skipper aún estaba sorprendido por verlo así que no me pregunto más, es por eso que él no sabe nada de esto- Pero eso no era verdad yo si sabía.

-Entendemos la situación, esperen un momento aquí- Clasificado se levantó y salió del cuarto, inmediatamente hice que Clemson me mirara, no están diciendo toda la verdad yo ese día si supe lo que él hacía- Nos quedamos un buen rato en silencio.

-Pero Clemson…- Clemson me interrumpió

-Skipper lamento meterte en este problema, realmente lamento mentirte todo este tiempo no fue mi intención al principio so quería hacerte como nosotros pero me fui dando cuenta que así ya estabas bien.

-Bien ya se ha tomado una decisión, Skipper quedas libre, chicos llévese a Clemson mas tarde serás juzgado como corresponde.

-¿Qué? ¡No pueden llevárselo! Clemson debes…-

-Skipper tranquilo todo estará bien ¿Si? Tú mismo lo dijiste una vez debemos de hacer lo correcto, salve tu vida aprovéchalo, una cosa más cuida a Julien sé que es un dolor de cabeza pero en verdad a veces puede ser un gran amigo.

-¡No Clemson!- Merche corta y Montaña tomaron a Hans y se lo llevaron quería ir por él pero Clasificado me detuvo.

-Skipper, detente ya basta- Dijo Clasificado.

-Es mi amigo debo ayudarlo.

-Ya lo hiciste, escucha Clemson siempre será tu amigo pero ahora él debe pagar por sus errores tu más que nadie lo sabe.

-No quiero que pase toda su vida en la cárcel no se lo merece.

-No pasara toda su vida en la cárcel, a pesar de todo Clemson ayudo en el rescate y te salvo la vida, descuida nosotros lo resolveremos ¿Si?- Asentí, salimos del cuarto, estaba en verdad triste pero ahora entendía porque siempre decía que todo saldría bien y que no me preocupara.

-¿Estarás bien Skipper?

-Supongo que tienes razón Clemson debe pagar por todo, lo estaré descuida- Desde luego que no, ellos no sabían nada de la verdad, con eso y ahora con lo de Clemson ¿Cómo seguir?

-Bueno tus tíos y tu madre te están esperando, todo estará bien lo prometo ahora descansa en cuanto se haga todo podrás verlo- De nuevo asentí. Me aleje de él y me acerque a mi mamá y mis tíos.

-Esto no es justo lo saben, ese día que vi a Hans me entere de lo de Clemson y acaba de negarlo sé que hizo demasiadas cosas malas y que por él cambie pero antes que nada era mi amigo.

-Un amigo es un enemigo que aún no te ha atacado ¿Recuerdas? Lo sabemos pero creo que para Clemson dejarte libre era su prioridad todos nos encargaremos de que este bien.

-¿No están molestos? No quise decirles lo de Hans por ello y ahora vieron lo que Clemson quería hacer.

-Admitimos que sí, jamás nos agradó que fuera tu amigo pero hizo más cosas buenas por ti que malas además de salvarte la vida tienes un gran amigo Skipper.

-¿Y ahora?

-Skipper aun tienes que ir a la escuela, no puedes dejarla inconclusa aunque haz faltado aun no has perdido mucho- En eso tiene razón.

-Sorpresa- Dijo mi tío Rico.

-¿Sorpresa? ¿A qué se refiere?

-Ven con nosotros- Los seguí, íbamos directo a la salida, y pensar que dejaría a Clemson aquí, en verdad no quiero hacerlo. Salimos de la agencia y ahí estaban los chicos.

-¡Chicos!- Grité y fui corriendo hacia ellos.

-¡Skipper estas libre!- Grito Eric.

-¿Pensaron que terminaría en la cárcel?

-No, pero había ambas probabilidades, supongo que Clemson si, descuida Skipper estará bien además no lo dejaremos solo.

-Pensé que no te llevabas bien con él.

-Estuvimos hablando mucho mientras tú estabas en el hospital, todo estará bien.

-Bueno ya basta digámosle- Dijo Thomas.

-¿Decirme que?

-Siempre quisiste ser como tu padre, bueno tras pensarlo mucho y discutirlo llegamos a la conclusión de que todos podemos hacerlo- ¿En serio?

-¿Están hablando en serio? Pero jamás les llamo la atención este tipo de vida solo a mí.

-Lo sabemos después de todo esto creo que será algo interesante y más hacerlo contigo Bueno Eric y Thomas tendrán que esperar este año para poder entrar mientras tu y yo terminaremos este año en la escuela y entraremos todos juntos.

-¿Podemos hacer eso?

-Desde luego, nuestros padres nos ayudaran además Skipper a pesar de tus intentos de matarte lo hiciste de lo mejor no hay duda que podrás ser como tu padre o mejor.

-Pero bueno mi mamá no quiere que me dedique a ese tipo de cosas no me dejara.

-Hablamos con ella y la convencimos de dejarte- No lo creo.

-Eric eso se lo debía decir su mamá, era otra sorpresa.

-Descuiden, no puedo creerlo ¡Es la mejor sorpresa de todas!- Enseguida los abrace, bueno todos lo hicimos.

-Haremos lo que sea necesario para ser un equipo- Nos separamos, no puede creerlo nunca pensé que podría.

-¡Skipper!- Lucy llego corriendo y me abrazo- Que alegría que estés bien lamento no haberte ido a ver al hospital pero bueno tu sabes tuvimos que atender lo de mi tío y mi papá.

-Lucy que gusto verte, descuida por lo menos no me regalas ¿Cómo estás?

-Quisiera decirte que bien, no algo muy normal pero me alegro de que todos estén bien, misión cumplida Skipper- Nos separamos.

-No hubiera podido hacerlo sin ti muchas gracias Lucy- Pero detrás de ella estaba Becky, Lucy miro atrás de ella y entendió fue a saludar a los chicos.

-Hola Becky.

-Así que eres libre.

-Si pero no se siente tan bien estar libre, Clemson estará en la cárcel.

-Lo sé, pero estará bien.

-Todos dicen lo mismo.

-Es porque es cierto además te tiene a ti, por algo Clemson dijo la verdad además de salvar tu vida no debes pasártela triste y sufriendo.

-Bueno los chicos y yo empezaremos un camino nuevo, supongo que ya sabes que es ¿No?- Me sentía estúpido hablando con ella.

-Desde luego me siento feliz por todos ustedes, en especial por ti sé que siempre has querido eso y no lo desperdicies- En eso Becky me abrazo.

-Realmente me asustaste pensé que ya nunca te volvería a ver, te quiero Skipper- Sentí mis mejillas calientes, la abrace un poco más.

-Te quiero Becky- ¿Lo dije? No puede ser ¡Lo dije! Si la quería, no entiendo en qué modo ella lo está diciendo pero haré lo posible porque sea del mismo modo que yo.

 **Nota de la autora: Tal como dije el próximo es el último capítulo, como vimos aparte de que Skipper se salvó y ahora sabe todo la verdad, Clemson se culpó de absolutamente de todo e ira a la cárcel, también con la sorpresa de que Skipper seguiré el legado de su padre al igual que los otros, gracias por seguir leyendo.**

 **Eldayanet: Wazaa, creo que ya aprenderá que no se debe arriesgar de esa manera, enserio lo siento pero siento que ahí debí cortarlo pero como viste Skipper está sano y salvo nadie además de Hans murió y bueno a pesar de que se salvó no salió tan bien emocionalmente, también como vimos Clemson se entregó, espero este también te haya gustado y nos vemos en el capítulo final y luego con la tercera parte, gracias.**

 **No olviden comentar si les gusto que les gustaría que pasara o algún a duda que tengan, cualquier cosa pero comenten.**

 **Hasta la próxima. Bye** **.**


	40. Chapter 40 Legado

Hola mis queridos lectores hemos llegado al gran final no puedo creer que ya hayamos llegado a este punto, estoy realmente feliz de que continuemos aquí y gracias por apoyarme en esto recuerden que sin ustedes pues esto no sería posible en verdad mil gracias y sin más el capítulo de hoy.

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Tom McGrath y Eric Darnell creadores de la serie pero la historia sí es mía.**

 **Capítulo 40: Legado.**

 **Narrado por Skipper.**

-Y eso es lo que paso- Termine.

-Bonita tu historia le falto que apareciera más en ella y esas cosas pero sirvió para pasar el rato, aunque sinceramente me siento ofendido por no haber sido el protagonista de esa historia.

-Julien no es una historia, te estoy explicando porque falte todo este tiempo a clases además de lo de Clemson que aún no has entendido.

-Descuida no tiene nada de malo es más te contaré un secreto yo igual que tu soy un espía.

-¿De que estas hablando?

-Yo soy un espía igual que tú, no es muy difícil de entender hasta para alguien como tú.

-Julien en primero lugar ninguno de los somos espías en segundo te estoy diciendo la verdad no es un cuento y tercero tú me pediste que te lo contara porque no entendías lo de Clemson y porque falte.

-Como tú digas compañero, de nuevo gracias por fu maravillosa historia pero debo de irme a hacer esas cosas de espías y salvar el mundo nos vemos a.d.a- ¿De qué estaba hablando?

-Julien ¿Qué significa eso?- Pero Julien no se detuvo y se fue, no puedo creer que me quedara después de la escuela a contarle todo y que además no me creyera pero bueno desde que llegue ayer me la había pasado con él.

Empecé a irme, Julien me había dejado ahí varado lo malo es que el fin de semana tendría que ir a su casa a una "gran fiesta" pero bueno soy su amigo y es lo menos que puedo hacer. Empecé por dirigirme a mi casa pero me fui desviando había algo mucho más importante que podía hacer ahora que ya estaba bien.

Tuve que esperar unos días más antes de volver a la escuela, debía recuperarme por completo y apenas ayer regrese fue algo pesado en verdad tengo demasiados pendientes por hacer por suerte para mí en la escuela entendieron la situación y regrese sin problemas ahora el único problema es ponerme al corriente con todo.

Así que trate de darme prisa en esto ahora solo debía esperar, tardaría un poco más en llegar a mi casa pero no me importaba esto ya ni podía esperar más, me apure en llegar y una vez adentro espere.

-¿Skipper? No puedo creer que estés aquí, es increíble verte.

-¿Por qué te parece increíble venir a verte Clemson?- Él tomo asiento en frente de mí, el caso se cerró muy rápido y fue a prisión. Estábamos en una mesa por lo que hablar con él no sería tan incómodo.

-¿Después de lo que paso la última vez que nos vimos? Pensé que me odiabas Skipper y por eso no habías venido en estos días.

-Eso fue porque aún tenía que recuperarme aparte ayer regrese a la escuela y aunque volví sin problemas tengo muchas cosas que hacer.

-¿No me odias?

-Estaba molesto, después de enterarme de eso pero Clemson lo pensé demasiado y has hecho demasiadas cosas por mí sobre todo algo que jamás olvidaré.

-Sí, salve tu vida no tienes que repetirlo por siempre.

-Aparte de todo eso siempre estuviste conmigo en las locuras y de todo ahora yo no te voy a abandonar en este momento y luego de lo que dijiste.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Clemson desde que vimos a Hans supe todo ¿Por qué dijiste que no?

-Porque pensé que si se enteraba que llegaste a enterarte de eso te culparían de cierto modo, desde que te conocí tenías un grandioso futuro y no quiero arruinarte eso.

-Pero te echaste mucha culpa Clemson, supe que también declaraste otras cosas y liberaron a Max.

-Era un caso similar al tuyo Skipper además pude ver a Max y enserio no tiene nada que hacer aquí, no te preocupes estaré bien no ha pasado nada.

-Clemson no hay modo de que puedas estar bien, te dieron 10 años de prisión ¿Realmente estarás bien?

-Lo estaré, además como has dicho no estaré solo y no entiendo porque te quejas iban a ser más pero tus amigos esos y tus tíos ayudaron mucho cambiemos de tema ¿Cómo has estado?

-Bien dentro de lo que cabe, volver a mi casa fue algo extraño la relación con mi mamá no es como antes pero estamos bien, por lo menos lo intentamos aunque a veces pienso en que trabajo con Hans.

-Supongo que ya te dio las explicaciones que necesitabas, sé que será incomodo este tiempo pero pasara Skipper no olvides que es tu madre.

-No lo olvido al contrario pero si tienes razón supongo que aún no lo asimiló del todo pero te diré algo bueno estuve con Julien.

-¿De verdad? ¿Cómo está?

-Te extraña, bueno eso creo es difícil interpretar mucho de lo que dice pero es un tanto divertido el fin de semana estaré con él así que creo que vamos bien aún estamos conociéndonos.

-Mejor pide permiso para quedarte, esas fiestas suyas duran toda la noche pero si Julien es bastante especial tardarás un tiempo en acostumbrarte me alegra que los dos estén bien.

-Te haré caso, una cosa más bueno solo estaré este año en la escuela porque empezare a entrenar para poder ser como mi padre y eso no es todo los chicos lo harán conmigo.

-¿De verdad? Eso es genial Skipper te dije que servías para eso no podías desperdiciar todo ese talento, espero que el primer día te enseñen a no ir con un enemigo peligroso sin experiencia.

-Muy gracioso, no sé qué pasara mis tíos nos apoyaran a todos con lo que sea además de que como tenemos un conocimiento básico no nos ira tan mal pero estoy demasiado emocionado por eso.

-Parece que después de todo no tome la decisión incorrecta pero antes de toda esta emoción ¿Tu mamá está de acuerdo? Recuerdo que ese era un problema o más bien tu único problema.

-Sorprendentemente sí, creo que prefiere que cuando enfrente a alguien ya este entrenado, creo que las cosas están mejorando aunque quisiera que estuvieras libre.

-Skipper los años se irán volando mas con tu entrenamiento no te darás cuenta y cuando veas estaré afuera contigo ayudándote de nuevo en todas tus locuras.

-Espero que tengas razón, de por sí ya es difícil sin ti y no llevas muchos días aquí no quiero imaginarme todos esos años.

-Descuida, te servirán para lograr tu entrenamiento y que nada te distraiga y a mi igual.

-¿A ti porque?

-Para aprender bien la lección y no volverlo a hacer, de verdad Skipper no te preocupes por mí solo debes ocuparte de tu futuro.

-La visita se acabó- Dijo un guardia de mal humor ¿Así eran todos aquí? Espero que no.

-Me encantaría quedarme más tiempo aquí, creo que no hemos terminado de hablar.

-No te preocupes Skipper puedes venir otro día, no pasara nada solo cuídate y suerte con todo eso pero recuerda tienes una cosa más que hacer.

-Lo sé, gracias Clemson y vendré todos los días si puedo igual cuídate, nos vemos- Clemson se levantó y se fue seguido por el guardia, igual me levante y me fui.

Sí que pasaron cosas, Max salió de la cárcel gracias a lo que dijo Clemson era algo bueno mientras que Sabio y Barry obviamente se quedaron en la cárcel, lo único malo o no tanto es que bueno es que mis tíos seguirán trabajando pero por unos años más y se retiraran, Parker y Espiráculo están en prisión pero fuera de Nueva York por precaución y Tyler salió bien librado, tiene trabajo aún no se en donde no me ha querido decir, pero todo parece ir mejorando.

Ya era algo tarde, entre la plática con Julien e ir a ver a Clemson había perdido mucho tiempo espero mi mamá no se moleste, abrí la puerta y entre sigilosamente, estaba a punto de subir la escalera cuando hablo.

-Skipper, ven ahora mismo a la sala- Suspire, regrese sobre mis pasos pero esta vez hacia la sala.

-¿Por qué regresas tan tarde? Skipper aún no te mandas solo.

-Me quede hablando con un amigo en la escuela se preocupó porque falte estos días y después fui a visitar a Clemson, no lo había visto desde que se lo llevaron.

-Sé que tratamos llevar de nuevo nuestra relación Skipper, aun así debes avisar no puedes estar por allá afuera sin permiso aún me preocupó por ti.

-Lo sé, en serio lo siento todo salió de la nada pero visitando a Clemson me recordó que aún hay algo que debo hacer, espera aquí- Antes de que pudiera decir más, salí de la sala y fui corriendo a mi habitación, la abrí de golpe y busque enseguida tome lo que buscaba y baje de nuevo.

-Mamá cuando la ráfaga polar confiscó el auto de Clemson bueno ahí estaba mi mochila y gracias a que eran ellos me la dieron sin ningún problema, te dije que solo traía dinero y comida pero traiga algo más.

-¿Qué tienes ahí Skipper?- Sonó asustada.

-No te asustes, antes de ver a Hans yo sabía que algo pasaba que lo que siempre me dijeron sobre el día que murió no eran creíble empecé a buscar la verdad por mí mismo, tu no lo sabias está más que claro.

-Skipper ¿De qué estás hablando?

-Poco antes de conocerte y hasta el último día de conocerte mi padre escribía según las cartas era para liberar un poco la tensión y como a él no le gustaba compartir lo que sentía con nadie así mejor lo escribió para sí mismo y todo está aquí- Le entregue las cartas- Las leí todas, fue cuando me di cuenta de muchísimas cosas.

-No jamás supe que él hiciera esto, en una ocasión lo vi escribiendo algo pero no pensé que fuera todo esto.

-Creo que lo mejor es entregártelas, quizás la verdad me ha afectado tanto porque leer todo eso me quedaba claro lo mucho que te quería y odiaban a Hans.

-¿De verdad leíste todo esto? ¿Y cómo las conseguiste?

-Quería tanto saber la verdad que no me importó nada, iba descubriendo más cosas de él quizás por eso seguía más que por saber la verdad por saber de él.

-¿Y porque me las das a mí?

-Creo que eres la mejor persona para tenerlas, a mi ya no me sirven de nada así que puedes hacer lo que quieras con ellas mamá.

-Sí, gracias hijo- Estaba por irme pero me detuve.

-Mamá en más de una ocasión mi papá escribe sobre un secreto, algo muy serio que ahí mismo dice que te lo dice ¿Puedo saber qué es?

-No es nada importante hijo, solo…

-¿Solo? Es que me daba todo eso muy inquieto espero realmente que no sea nada malo.

-No lo es, tu padre me contó cómo realmente fueron las cosas con Hans.

-¿Eso era su secreto? En las cartas lo escribe como si fuera algo terrible y que nadie debía saber hasta que claro te lo conto a ti- Mi mamá se quedó un rato callada.

-Las cosas con Hans no siempre fueron de lo mejor, en una ocasión debió trabajar con él y si eso se sabe podían acusarlo de traición además de que lo ayudo en un par de cosas.

-¿De verdad? ¿Y porque tuvo que hacer algo como eso? No lo entiendo

-Porque… tu padre en ese momento estaba confundido y pasaba un mal momento, Skipper han sido muchos años de eso- En eso tiene razón.

-Sí, lo siento solo que me parecía algo extraño, bueno subiré a mi habitación- Esta vez sí me fui ¿Trabajo con Hans? ¿Y lo ayudo? Eso sí que es terrible no me imagino haciendo a mi padre eso, ahora lo entiendo.

Una vez en mi habitación me recosté en mi cama, poco dure así ya que empecé a hacer mi tarea vaya que tenía, llevaba casi una hora sin parar haciendo la tarea hasta que mi celular empezó a sonar, era Thomas enseguida conteste.

-Hola Thomas ¿Qué ocurre?

-Ven a la casa de Eric, hoy será el día en que Cazadora se va- ¿Hoy? ¿De verdad?

-¿Hoy? ¿Ahora?

-Si ahora, ven rápido Skipper solo faltas tú sino vienes ella se ira- Me levante enseguida.

-Enseguida estaré ahí debiste avisar antes- Colgué. Baje enseguida, de nuevo entre en la sala ahí estaba mi mamá leyendo una de las cartas, enseguida me miro

-Mamá debo salir enseguida, sé que es precipitado pero al parecer Cazadora se va hoy y debo irme ahora si quiero despedirme de ella.

-Bueno Skipper, no tengo de otra puedes ir pero en verdad no tardes tienes mucha tarea atrasada que hacer y si quieres entrenarte debes pasar bien este año.

-Seguro voy y regreso, gracias mamá- Y salí corriendo de ahí, Clemson también dijo que el padre de Cazadora no tuvo nada que ver por lo cual lo liberaron de inmediato y al principio el señor se molestó mucho de que mientas Cazadora estaba bajo nuestro cuidado pues la secuestraron pero Cazadora hablo con él y todo claro.

Tarde algo en llegar esto de ir corriendo no es lo mejor pero es lo único que me queda, por suerte no estábamos tan lejos pero aun así era cansado, cuando llegue todos los chicos estaban ahí enseguida me acerque a ellos.

-Skipper hasta que llegas- Dijo Thomas.

-Tuve que venir corriendo desde mi casa hasta aquí, no te quejes- Me acerque a Cazadora.

-Skipper hasta que llegaste, ye estábamos esperando- ¿De verdad?

-Sí, perdona la tardanza pero bueno llegue ¿No es lo que cuenta? Que malo que te tengas que ir y justo ahora.

-Lo sé, pero mi padre y yo tenemos nuestra vida en otra ciudad, prometo mantener contacto con ustedes y tratar de venir seguido a verlos.

-Siempre serás bien recibida con nosotros el tiempo que estuviste aquí fue fantástico además de tu gran ayuda y bueno por lo que te hicimos pasar creo que actúas bastante bien.

-Ya hemos hablado de eso sé que no fue su culpa ni lo planearon son mis amigos y descuida, te voy a extrañar.

-Yo a ti, pero mucha suerte recuerda que aquí tienes amigos y puedes contar con nosotros cuando quieras- Me abrazo por un rato, después se despidió de todos y se fue con su padre. Me acerque a Eric.

-¿Estas bien Eric?- Pregunte.

-Sí, fue bueno mientras duro a pesar del secuestro y las circunstancias en las que nos conocimos pero fue muy bueno.

-No te preocupes Eric, aun podrán hablarse y dijo que vendría de visita, no todo está perdido al contrario- Dijo Thomas.

-Exacto, sabemos cuánto la quieres así que no te preocupes y deja de estar triste ¿Te parece?- Le dijo Daniel.

-Lo estaré tranquilos no es nada después de todo solo se fue a otra ciudad no está muriendo- Dijo no muy convencido.

Thomas y Daniel siguieron diciéndole un par de cosas más a Eric, en cambio yo mientras ellos estaban distraídos me acerque a Becky que nos veía desde lejos.

-Skipper, Daniel me conto como conocieron a Cazadora, eres todo un problema ¿Lo sabes?- Me dijo Becky.

-Lo sé, pero ve el lado bueno jamás la hubiéramos conocido no todo lo que hago debe ser para mal- Empezó a reír.

-¿Dije algo gracioso?

-Algo, a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado, los problemas en los que te metiste es increíble que de todo eso salgan cosas buenas.

-¿Qué puedo decirte? No todo lo que haga debe de ser malo ahora todo lo que haga será solo para bien y beneficio de nosotros eso sí sin locuras.

-Este es el Skipper que me gusta- Se acercó y beso mi mejilla. Aun no me acostumbro a esto.

-¿Y eso?

-Por nada Skipper- Y comenzó a reír inevitablemente reí con ella.

-¿De qué se ríen ustedes dos? Últimamente están muy extraños ¿Algo que deba saber?- Dijo Daniel acercándose a nosotros.

-De nada- Dijimos al mismo tiempo, Daniel nos miró extrañado.

-¿Están seguros? Enserio los noto extraño.

-Ya vámonos Daniel aun estás castigado debes estarlo imaginando hermanito después de esos días encerrado te afectaron.

-Tal vez tengas razón, no lo menciones Becky como sea iré a despedirme de los chicos- Daniel se fue hacia Eric y Thomas.

-¿Por qué está castigado?

-Nuestros padres se enteraron de cuando te ayudo a sacar a Clemson de ese lugar además de algunas cosas más, tenemos que irnos ¿Nos vemos luego?

-Por supuesto.

-Vámonos Daniel, no queremos llegar tarde.

-Debería sentirme culpable por eso lo castigaron por ayudarme.

-Tú no lo obligaste, nos vemos Skipper- De nuevo beso mi mejilla, Daniel regreso a despedirse de mí y se fueron.

-Sabes que algún día tendrás que decirle ¿Verdad?- Dijo Thomas.

-¿Decirle que a quién?

-A Daniel lo que está pasando con ella, no es tonto y se ha dado cuenta- Dijo Eric.

-Pero no está pasando nada con Becky pero díganme ¿Les ha preguntado algo?

-Si claro, más o menos solo nos ha preguntado si no los hemos visto raros pero como siempre fingimos que no- Dijo Thomas.

-Miren cuando pase algo con Becky les juro que le diré a Daniel ¿Si? No puedo decirle nada aun ¿Qué le digo?

-Pero ya está pasando algo, notamos como se miran, se abrazan y ella te besa la mejilla en repetidas ocasiones ¿Qué es eso?- Dijo Eric.

-Podrías decirle que su hermana y tu pues son... oye si ¿Qué es eso?- Dijo Thomas.

-Cuando sea algo serio lo haré, se los prometo ahora ya debo irme tengo muchísima tarea que hacer nos vemos luego.

(…)

Otro día en la escuela había terminado, me empezaba a volver a acostumbrar aunque sabía que no duraría, acababa este año y empezaría a entrenar junto con los chicos, iba saliendo del salón cuando vi a Julien me acerque a saludarlo.

-Hola amigo espía.

-Julien no somos espías.

-¡Oh entiendo! Nadie debe saber que somos espías- Julien empezó a guiñarme el ojo varias veces- Te guiño el ojo en complicidad.

-Seguro Julien- Esto era difícil pero no dejaría de hacerlo.

-¿Iras a mi casa el fin de semana para la fiesta?

-Si ¿Puedo quedarme a dormir?- Había tomado el consejo de Clemson.

-Seguro aunque no dormiremos al contrario bailaremos toda la noche.

-Sera emocionante pero algo más Julien ¿Has ido a visitar a Clemson? Yo fui ayer y se ve muy bien.

-Ah no, esos lugares no son lo mío pero hoy iré a verlo Maurice nos llevara allá.

-Oh bueno eso es fantástico.

-Sí, si como sea tengo que ocuparme de mis súbditos y debo irme que no debo llegar tarde iremos ahora, adiós compañero espía- ¿Cuándo olvidaría todo esto del espía? Espero que lo olvide pronto.

Entonces Julien iría ahora con Clemson supongo que lo podre ver después no quiero interrumpirlo mientras esta con su familia, puedo aprovechar para hacer algo más importante, me puse en marcha claro que le avise a mi mamá que llegaría más tarde, donde y con quien estaría. Toque una sola vez la puerta y espere paciente enseguida abrieron la puerta.

-¿Skipper?- Pregunto mi tío Rico extrañado.

-Hola, sé que no me esperaban para nada pero realmente quiero hablar con ustedes- Mi tío Rico asintió y me dejo pasar, de nuevo estaba en su guarida.

-Ellos estaban sentados en una mesa, en cuanto mi tío Rico cerro la puerta volvió a sentarse y solo quedaba una silla más seguro que era donde mi padre se sentaba, me acerque a ellos y me senté en ella.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí Skipper?- Pregunto mi tío Cabo.

-Solo vine a verlos, quería ver cómo van.

-Ah pues vamos muy bien Skipper ¿Qué tal tú?

-Bien, han sido buenos días ¿Han tenido alguna misión?

-No- Respondió mi tío Rico aburrido.

-¿Aun piensan en retirarse?

-Desde luego Skipper unos cuantos años más que no sean muchos y lo haremos.

-¿Pero porque? Ustedes son muy buenos en esto, no creo que deban hacerlo.

-Skipper ya hemos durado varios años en esto hemos dado lo mejor de nosotros además ya no somos los mismos de antes esto tiene que acabar algún día ¿No lo crees?

-Si tienen razón, solo que no me lo imagino que ustedes dejen de hacer esto.

-Supongo que no también nosotros no nos hacemos la idea aun pero ustedes tomaran nuestro lugar Skipper no pasara nada malo y estaremos con ustedes siempre.

-Lo es, sé que nada los hará cambiar de idea opongo pero bueno es que la verdad esa no es la razón por la que vine a verlos.

-¿Entonces?

-Hoy estuve pensando en clase algunas cosas sobre lo que pasara en un año y empecé a pensar que quizás no estoy listo para algo como eso.

-Skipper queramos o no de cierta forma derrotaste a Espiráculo y desde luego a Hans no decimos que lo hiciste de la mejor forma pero lo hiciste no dice que estas más que listo para ello- Dijo mi tío Kowalski.

-¿No quieres?- Pregunto mi tío Rico.

-No, claro que quiero estoy deseando que el año pase y pueda empezar es solo que pensé en esto todo el día y si realmente quiero estar listo para algo tan grande como eso y hacerlo bien quiero pedirles algo.

-¿Qué?

-Que me entrenen durante este año.

-Pero Skipper para eso entrarás para que te entrenen ellos no nosotros.

-Lo sé, pero mi padre los entreno a ustedes y quisiera que me enseñarán todo lo que les enseño.

-¿Por qué quieres hacer eso Skipper?

-Sé que no parece prudente ya que allá me entrenarán pero realmente quiero que me enseñen todo lo que él les enseño estoy seguro que si el estuviera conmigo lo haría y no lo se quisiera poder ser algo a lo que él fue.

-Está bien Skipper, te entrenaremos- No pude evitar sonreírles, no pensaba que aceptaran tan fácil sinceramente no puedo evitar alegrarme, sé que será algo difícil ellos no me tendrán paciencia o tal vez si pero sea como sea no me rendiré haré lo que sea, ya no hay secreto que seguir así que estaré bien todo sea por seguir el legado de mi padre.

 **Nota de la autora: Sé que no es el mejor final pero creo que así está perfecto para que se den una idea de lo que tratara la tercera parte que publicaré el sábado en la noche, espero les haya gustado me entristece acabar esta historia pero créanme vendrá algo mejor de nuevo gracias por todo lo amo.**

 **Nathaly989: Si, es triste que ya se acabe esta historia realmente gracias me alegro que te haya gustado todo lo del capítulo, descuida entiendo eso de la escuela yo cuando vuelva igual estaré en aprietos, si bueno al final todos debían seguir ese legado y jamás encerraría a Skipper pronto estará la tercera parte así que espero les guste hasta el sábado en la noche, muchas gracias.**

 **Eldayanet: Wazaa, es triste acabar con esta historia realmente la ame como todas pero no acabara aquí, si como tenía que pasar Clemson pues fue a prisión por suerte él ayudó mucho, claro que durará ellos seguirán siendo amigos por mucho tiempo, por lo menos deje en claro que Skipper y Julien terminaron siendo amigos y desde luego que lo serán, el nuevo equipo tendrá que ser después pero si Skipper y Becky terminaron juntos aun no del todo pero eso es algo, espero te haya gustado el final, muchas gracias.**

 **No olviden comentar si les gusto que les gustaría que pasara o algún a duda que tengan, cualquier cosa pero comenten.**

 **Hasta la próxima. Bye** **.**


End file.
